Power Rangers : Fuerza del Horóscopo
by The L.A.V
Summary: Cuando un antiguo mal es despertado de su largo letargo, la única opción es utilizar los poderes que se encuentran ocultos en cada uno de los 12 signos del horóscopo los cuáles un grupo de jóvenes deberan aprender a controlar y desbloquear. ¿Preparado para afrontar lo que tu horóscopo dicta? SEGUNDA FASE INICIADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : Lo** **que nos dice el horóscopo** **, parte 1.**

\- ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre tienen que estar escondidas en lugares así? Parece que las cuevas tenebrosas y misteriosas son los lugares ideales para guardar cosas. - dijo un niño que parecía tener alrededor de 11 o 12 años sosteniendo una linterna en su mano derecha. Su cabello era rubio e iba vestido con una remera amarilla y un pantalón blanco, junto con ésas zapatillas que tenían luces en sus partes traseras.

\- Tu sólo te quejas, agradece que ahora va a empezar una gran aventura. - le reprimio una niña que parecía de su misma edad y compartía un gran parecido físico con el. También era rubia y vestía de una manera similar.

El niño rubio se quedó callado y siguió iluminando con su linterna el camino de la extraña cueva en donde se encontraban. Era bastante evidente que algo estaban buscando.

Siguieron caminando en línea recta por varios minutos más fijándose e inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, aún sin encontrar nada.

\- Descansemos algún ratito al menos, hace tiempo que estamos aquí. - dijo el niño rubio sentándose en el suelo y prendiendo un pequeño farol que saco de su mochila para iluminar más el lugar.

\- Bien, pero nuestra jefa se enojara. - la niña también se sentó y abrió también su pequeña mochila ya que traían algo para comer.

\- Deja de llamarla así, es como una hermana para nosotros. - dijo el niño algo enojado para después empezar a beber una botella de gaseosa.

\- Pero sabes que todavía no puedo de verla de esa forma...

Ambos se quedaron callados comiendo lo que habían traído, pero también seguían mirando alrededor a ver si encontraban algo, con ayuda de ese pequeño farol que lograba iluminar bastante.

\- Bueno, sigamos. - dijo la niña levantándose.

\- Diablos, aún es muy pronto. - se quejó infantilmente el rubio.

Los pequeños niños siguieron caminando por esa caverna, luego de varios minutos, llegaron hasta una parte que parecía no tener salida.

\- Que extraño, la cueva no debería terminar aquí. - dijo la niña confundida.

\- Genial, solo eso faltaba, que este sea el lugar equivocado. - se quejo el niño. - Estuvimos caminando en este sombrío lugar por horas para nada.

Molesto, el niño le pego una patada a una de las paredes de roca del lugar.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, aquella pared comenzo a derrumbarse poco a poco, dejando a la vista una especie de habitación secreta.

\- Porfin serviste para algo que no sea quejarte. - dijo la niña cruzando el agujero que se había formado en la pared para entrar en esa "habitación". El niño la siguio.

Una vez ahí y con ayuda de la linterna, empezaron a buscar la cosa por la cuál habían ido alli. No fue muy difícil, porque esa cosa estaba encima de una pequeña columna en medio de la habitación.

Se trataba de una caja que se veia bastante antigua.

\- Pfff, era obvio. - dijo el niño acercándose a la caja pensando en abrirla.

\- Deja que yo lo haga, así no lo arruinas. - lo interrumpió la niña.

Los seguros de la caja fueron quitados muy fácilmente por la niña. Ya estaba preparada para eso.

Al abrirla, ambos vieron lo que estaban buscando.

En el interior de la caja había 11 pequeños medallones color plateado, cada uno de ellos tenía un símbolo distinto. Estaban acomodados uno al lado del otro, todos ocupando un espacio, pero uno de esos espacios estaba vacío, dando a entender que faltaba un medallón mas y que deberían ser 12. Pero ellos no se preocuparon por eso porque ya sabían quién tenía el medallón que faltaba.

Los dos niños observaban, pero se detuvieron en uno en especifico.

\- ¿Ese sería el nuestro verdad? - pregunto el niño.

\- Si, pero no te ilusiones Gabriel. - respondió la niña. - ya ella nos dijo que sería algo imposible.

\- Bueno Sarah. - río Gabriel. - sólo pienso que hubiese sido genial.

\- Te doy la razón en eso.

Ambos niños volvieron a cerrar y a asegurar la caja, para luego guardarla en la mochila de Gabriel.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación para volver a lo que era la cueva y salir de ahí, escucharon un gran estruendo.

\- Creo que tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. - dijo Gabriel.

\- Y ya, porque la única salida es por Donde entramos y nos podrían obstruir el camino. - agregó Sarah.

\- Supongo que ahora ya empezó la aventura.

Los dos niños comenzaron a correr por el mismo lugar por el cuál habían venido.

\- Estoy viendo la salida. - dijo Sarah.

Pero en ese mismo instante, 3 extrañas figuras encapuchadas aparecieron delante de ellos impidiendo que pudieran seguir.

\- Parece que no pensamos, era obvio que pasaría esto.- se quejo Sarah. - si por donde entramos es la única entrada y salida a la vez.

\- Debimos haber seguido mi plan. - digo Gabriel.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Venir con una excavadora? ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso? - Pregunto Sarah con sarcasmo.

Los 3 extraños individuos que habían aparecido para cerrarles el paso se miraron confundidos entre si al ver lo patético que se estaba tornando la discusión de los dos niños rubios.

\- Pero yo dije que pudimos haber traido jugo de naranja, pero tú preferiste de...

\- ¡Ya callense! - grito uno de los individuos interrumpiendo a Gabriel.

\- Sabemos que tienen los medallones. - dijo otro de los individuos. - Asique mejor entregenlos si no quieren salir lastimados.

\- ¿Por que los malos siempre estan encapuchados? - se pregunto Gabriel, ignorado totalmente al individuo.

\- Eso no es de preocuparse, son de aquellos que mueren en el primer intento. - respondio Sarah.

\- ¡Suficiente! - grito el tercer individuo que todavía no había hablado. - nos darán los medallones ahora.

\- ¿Y si no queremos que pasa?

Los 3 individuos sacaron una especie de pistola cada uno y apuntaron directo a los niños.

\- Típico. - bostezo Sarah.

Eso colmó la paciencia de los individuos encapuchados y decidieron disparar de una vez para poder cumplir la misión que les habían encomendado.

Pero antes de que dispararan, se escucho la voz de otra persona, una voz femenina.

\- Que feo, apuntar a dos niños, se ve que no saben sobre leyes de protección infantil.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? - los tres individuos se voltearon, pero debido a la poca luz del lugar que provenía de la pequeña linterna de los niños y también de la salida, solo notaron la silueta de una chica de aproximadamente 20 años de edad. De cabello rojo.

\- Claramente lo dije yo. - respondio la chica sacando un extraño disco de su bolsillo y colocando un objeto circular En el centro del mismo.

\- ¡Imposi...

Un resplandor rojo ilumino toda la cueva y los niños aprovecharon para correr hacía la salída, que faltaba poco.

\- ¡No escaparan! - uno de los individuos iba a disparar contra los niños pero fue detenido por un golpe en el estómago.

\- Deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos. - la chica sonrio a través de su casco.

(-)

 **Mane Falls, California.**

Como ya era habitual en la moderadamente grande ciudad de Mane Falls, el clima estaba templado, soleado y con unas pocas nubes en el cielo. Esto variaba muy poco durante todo el año, solo con pequeños cambios de temperatura y algunas lluvias de vez en cuando. Se podría decir que era un clima ideal.

La gente de la ciudad realizaban sus quehaceres diarios de todos los días.

Niños y adolescentes iban a la escuela, los adultos al trabajo entre otras cosas.

Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de pelo oscuro corto, un semblante algo serio en su rostro y vestido con unos simples jeans algo desgastados y una remera roja también algo vieja y con una mochila a sus espaldas, se dirigía en su bicicleta a la secundaria principal de Mane Falls.

Su camino iba tranquilo, pero noto algo en su rueda delantera.

\- Vaya, otra vez.

El joven detuvo su bicicleta y bajo de ella, efectivamente su rueda delantera se habia pinchado. Y no habia traido un repuesto. Tendria que ponerse a caminar. Llegaria tarde, como siempre.

Una vez que llego a la secundaria principal, dejo atada su bicicleta pinchada en uno de los estacionamientos y se dirigio a su respectivo salón para la misma rutina de todos los días.

\- ¿Que paso Brian? ¿Tu bicicleta otra vez? - pregunto riéndose una chica de pelo corto teñido de rosa y que por su vestimenta se podia notar que le gustaba el rock.

Brian hizo un gesto sin responderle y se sento junto a ella como siempre hicieron desde primaria. La chica comenzo a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Que sucede ahora Laura? - pregunto Brian.

\- Nada, me causa mucha gracia tu mal humor en las mañanas, ni siquiera notaste mi nuevo color y corte de cabello. - respondio Laura haciendose la ofendida.

\- Me mandaste una foto ayer, y ya dije que te quedaba bien. - dijo Brian sacando sus libros y lo necesario para la clase de Filosofía.

La profesora de filosofía llego y dio inicio a la clase, hoy tocaba hablar sobre todo lo que significaba el concepto del amor y todo lo relacionado con eso.

\- Y para ustedes, ¿Que significa el amor? - pregunto la profesora, al parecer nadie respondia y ni daban señal de siquiera haber prestado atención a la clase, excepto el mismo joven de siempre que estaba levantando su mano.

\- ¿Alguien que no sea Jonathan por favor? - volvio a preguntar la profesora al ver al joven de tez oscura, cabello corto negro y que llevaba puesta una camisa azul. - bueno, ya que no hay más remedio. - río la mujer al ver que casi era imposible que sus alumnos prestaran atención.

Jonathan comenzo a explicar lo que para el significaba el amor, dándole una explicación casi poética a su significado y de lo bueno que era ser amable y como todo eso salvaria al mundo. Cualquiera se hubiera reido al escucharlo, si hubieran prestado atención a lo que él decia.

Pasadas las respectivas horas de las diferentes clases del típico día de rutina escolar, cada uno de los jóvenes empezaron a irse a sus respectivos hogares o a cualquier otra actividad extracurricular.

\- Te acompaño a casa. - dijo Laura alcanzando a Brian en su caminata junto a su bicicleta con la rueda pinchada.

\- No te rechazo porque se que vas a seguirme igual. - respondio Brian ante la orden de su amiga.

\- Hagamos algo, quiero quitar ese semblante malhumorado que siempre llevas en tu cara. - dijo Laura colocándose en frente de él a la misma vez que comenzaba a caminar de espaldas.

\- Esta bien chica imparable. - Brian sonrío levemente por la insistencia de su amiga de pelo corto teñido de rosa. - no tengo otra opción.

Ambos amigos seguían caminando por la acera, sin notar que alguien muy sigilosamente los estaba siguiendo.

(-)

\- Escuchen clase, ahora quiero un uno contra uno. - ordeno un joven de aproximadamente 27 años de cabello Castaño claro casi rubio vestido con una remera negra y pantalones también negros, se encontraba descalzo.

Sus 8 "alumnos" le obedecieron y se colocaron un posición para iniciar las luchas de entrenamiento a mano limpia uno contra uno.

El joven caminaba alrededor de la sala viendo cada una de las peleas y dando indicaciones cada vez que veia algúna especie de error.

\- Mirada al frente y rodillas semi flexionadaa, así tienes más posibilidad de atacar las piernas. - le indico a uno de sus almunos, el cuál asintio.

La clase siguio por varios minutos más hasta que sonó el timbre del fin de la misma.

El joven ordeno a sus alumnos detenerse y estos obedecieron, excepto por una chica de unos 23 años de cabello Castaño que si no estuviera atado en un cola de caballo llegaria hasta la mitad de su espalda que aún seguía luchando contra su contrincante. Llevaba una musculosa amarilla y una calza color blanca.

La chica seguía muy hábilmente luchando contra su contrincante que claramente no tenía oportunidad contra ella.

\- ¿La detenemos profesor? - sugirió uno de sus almunos.

\- Espera un momento. - respondió el profesor.

La chica continuaba hábilmente atacando a su adversario y bloqueando cualquier ataque hasta que finalmente lo hizo caer con un golpe en medio del pecho.

\- Ya es Suficiente Sun. - ordeno el profesor.

Sun se detuvo e hizo una referencia al otro joven que aún seguia en el suelo.

\- Bueno clase, nos vemos la semana que viene y recuerden, usen todo lo aprendido en casos sólo graves y momentos que sean necesarios, nunca sin ningún motivo ,ya pueden irse.

Los alumnos hicieron una reverencia al profesor y comenzaron a marcharse.

\- Un momento Sun, tu quédate un momento.

\- ¿Que sucede profesor Paul? - pregunto Sun, que ya se habia soltado el pelo y cambiado de ropa, llevando puesto un Jean azul y una camiseta manga larga amarilla.

\- ¿Por qué continuas aquí? Ya te dije varias veces que sos muy superior, deberías pensar en ir a un lugar más avanzado. - dijo Paul.

\- Usted sabe profesor, no me gustaría que...

\- Y no me digas profesor, ambos somos adultos aquí.

\- Bien, lo que decia es que yo...

Sun no termino lo que iba a decir ya que su teléfono comenzo a sonar, era una alarma.

\- Tengo que llegar rápido a la clase de dibujo, hasta la próxima semana profesor, mejor dicho, Paul. - dijo Sun para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Paul se despidió, y al quedar sólo comenzo a reir por si mismo por lo explosiva que podía resultar esa chica.

Antes de irse de su misma escuela de entrenamiento en defensa personal, practicó un par de movimientos. Sin saber que alguien lo observaba, al igual que a Sun cuando iba caminando hasta su clase de arte.

(-)

\- ¡Oye Sarah! ¡Mira! - Gabriel señalo la caja en donde estaban los once medallones plateados.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Sarah con cara de cansancio saliendo de su cuarto, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

\- ¡Mira!

Los dos niños observaron los medallones, de los cuales 3 de ellos emitian un resplandor intermitentemente.

En ese momento, alguien entro a la casa y se dirigio al living en donde se encontraban los niños con la caja.

\- Empezo a suceder hace un momento. - dijo Sarah.

La chica de cabello rojo miro la caja y noto los 3 medallones que brillaban.

"Sagitario, Piscis y Escorpio" penso la chica al ver los medallones brillantes.

\- ¿Ya es la hora Jane? - pregunto Sarah.

Jane miro a los dos pequeños niños rubios que hace años cuidaba y trataba como si fueran su propia familia.

\- Claro que sí.

(-)

En un bosque lejos de la civilización, se encontraban dos extraños seres encapuchados cavando un hoyo en la tierra.

Cavaron por un largo momento hasta que encontraron una especie de ataúd de cristal que a través de el se podía ver el cuerpo de una mujer muy bella acostado.

Los dos encapuchados tomaron el ataúd con gran cuidado y lo llevaron a la nave en la cuál habían llegado a ese bosque.

Colocaron el cuerpo de la mujer en una especie de contenedor que había en la nave y llenaron ese contenedor con un extraño liquido verde en donde ella empezo a flotar.

Uno de los extraños seres puso a en marcha la nave y al poner piloto automático, está comenzo a tomar una ruta predestinada.

Los dos sujetos encapuchados miraron el contenedor donde estaba la mujer.

\- Cuando la reina Daerys recupere todo su poder, gobernaremos todo el universo. - dijo uno de los encapuchados.

\- Y ese momento esta cerca. - agrego el otro.

La mujer dentro del contenedor comenzo a hacer movimientos extraños, y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

 **Gracias por haber leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Para saber más pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook The L.A.V ( el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nossss vemosssss.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : Lo que nos dice el horóscopo, parte 2.**

\- Gracias joven, muchas gracias, me gustaría algún día devolverte el favor.

\- No es necesario, con que lo agradezcas es suficiente para mi.

Jonathan se despidió de la mujer mayor a la cuál casi atropellan cuando cruzaba la calle debido a una mínima distracción, pero justo a tiempo él logró evitarlo.

El joven de tez oscura siguio caminando por la acera después de haber salido de la escuela para así poder dirigirse a su casa.

A pocos metros de llegar, vio en el otro lado de la calle como dos sujetos seguían a otro sin que este se diera cuenta. Al ver que al sujeto que perseguían se metia en un callejón sin salida, no pudo evitarlo y corrio a socorrerlo sin importarle si salia lastimado. Era parte de él siempre preocuparse más por los demas que por su misma seguridad.

\- ¡Detenganse! - grito Jonathan al entrar al callejón, pero dentro de éste no había nadie, tan sólo botes de basura. - Pero vi que esos sujetos perseguían a aquel hombre hasta aqui. - el joven moreno estaba totalmente confundido.

\- Sabíamos que nos seguirias, la bondad que hay en tu corazón siempre es más fuerte que tu sentido común. - escucho decir a una voz detrás de él.

\- ¿Eso es amabilidad o estupidez? - pregunto irónicamente otra voz.

Jonathan volteo para ver quiénes eran y se sorprendio al ver a los dos sujetos extraños acompañados del mismo sujeto al que supuestamente andaban persiguiendo.

Los 3 comenzaron a arrinconar a Jonathan contra la pared del callejón.

\- Ahora ser amable no te servira de nada. - dijo uno de los sujetos para así despojarse de su forma humanizada y mostrar su forma real, un cuerpo totalmente oscuro que parecia una especie de sombra que cobro vida y unos prominentes ojos blancos que parecian ser lo único reconocible en lo que al parecer era su rostro.

Los otros dos sujetos hicieron lo mismo mostrando un aspecto totalmente identico al primero.

\- ¿Que sucede aqui? ¿Que pasa? - Jonathan estaban completamente desconcertado y confundido.

Uno de los hombres "sombra" se preparo para arremeter contra el joven de tez oscura, pero una especie de disco color rojo fue lanzado contra él, haciéndolo caer en el piso.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto uno de los hombres, quién también fue derribado por ese disco que al parecer tenia un efecto Boomerang.

\- ¿Me extrañaban? - pregunto una voz femenina.

\- ¿¡Otra vez tu!? - se exalto otro de los hombres al ver nuevamente a la chica de cabello rojo, vestida con un jean azul roto y con un chaleco rojo carmesí y una remera también roja.

\- Que feos modales. - dijo Jane con el disco rojo que habia vuelto otra vez a su mano. - parecen que no estan contentos de verme.

Los tres hombres sombra se miraron entre sí.

\- Esta vez tienen suerte, pero no los dejaremos sólos.

Uno de los hombres sombra hizo un movimiento extraño con lo que aparecer era su dedo meñique y desaparecio instantáneamente junto a los otros dos.

Jane corrio hacia Jonathan, que aún seguia confundido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Bueno, no hay tiempo para preguntas, toma esto.

Jane saco de su cartera un medallón plateado y una especie de celular color azul y se las entrego a Jonathan.

\- ¿Pero esto que...

\- No hay tiempo de preguntas niño, tenemos compañía. - dijo Jane preparando nuevamente su disco color carmesí para atacar.

En frente de ellos, aparecieron un grupo de aproximadamente 30 criaturas parecidas a los anteriores 3 hombres que se fueron, nada más que estas criaturas eran mucho más pequeñas y con una forma mucho menos humana.

\- ¿Que esperas muchacho? ¿¡Hazlo!? - ordeno Jane a la vez que tiraba su disco contra varios de los "mini hombres sombra"

Jonathan se quedó mirando los dos objetos que la extraña chica de cabello rojo largo le había dado. Uno era una especie de celular azul con una abertura circular en ella y el otro era un medallón con un símbolo en el, Piscis, su signo del horóscopo.

No tardo en en descubrir que obviamente ese medallón plateado iba colocada en la abertura circular de ese celular azul.

Pero su pregunta era que era lo que debía hacer, ¿Debía obedecer las instrucciones que le había dado esa chica de cabello rojo que nisiquiera sabía quién era ? ¿Y que pasaría al hacerlo?

Jonathan no lo sabia, pero al ver como esa chica desconocida luchaba contra ese grupo de extrañas criaturas con mucha fuerza, no pudo evitar ayudarla.

Coloco el medallón plateado que tenia su signo del horóscopo en la abertura circular del celular y este empezo a brillar de un fuerte color azul.

Tanto Jane y las criaturas que peleaban con ella miraron que estaba pasando.

Ahora Jonathan llevaba puesto en el un traje color azul, con detalles blancos y negros en las rodilas, los hombros y codos, también unas botas y guantes negros. El símbolo de Piscis estaba en su pecho y para terminar, un casco también color azul con un visor en forma de un reloj de arena acostado.

\- Al fin. - dijo Jane sonriendo agarrando su disco y volviendolo a lanzar contra las criaturas.

\- ¿Que es esto? - se pregunto Jonathan al verse ahora vestido con un traje y casco azules.

\- ¿Nunca oiste de los Power Rangers? Pero ahora no es hora de explicar, sino de luchar. - insistio Jane.

Jonathan no lo penso dos veces, ya que las criaturas se estaban acercando a él, y comenzo a luchar, dando golpes y patadas.

\- No lo hago mal. - Se alegro el joven, mandando a volar a varios de los monstruos.

(-)

\- Estábamos a punto de atrapar al joven que al detectarlo poseia el poder de Piscis, pero de vuelta la chica de cabello rojo aparecio y de seguro le dio su respectivo medallón.

Los 3 hombres sombra se encontraban arrodillados frente al contenedor en donde se encontraba la bella mujer que apenas podia moverse y que acababa de abrir los ojos, pero aún así se notaba que contenia un enorme poder.

\- Le hemos fallado nuevamente reina Daerys - agrego el otro hombre. - primero no pudimos evitar que esa chica tomara los medallones y ahora...

\- Silencio.

Los 3 hombres callaron.

\- Se tomaron la molestia en desenterrarme, sólo por eso les perdonare está vez. - Daerys hablaba con una gran dificultad. - pero si los 12 medallones encuentran a su respectivo dueño estaremos de vuelta como en el pasado, Asique no admitire fallos, ahora manden a un Sombra más poderoso.

\- ¡Si reina nuestra! - contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

(-)

\- Ya entendi Laura, buen humor, lo sé.

\- No pareces de buen humor Brian, y empiezo a creer que nunca lo estaras.

\- Aquí está tu casa, nos vemos mañana, después arreglamos bien que podríamos hacer chica imparable.

\- Que despedida más descortes, se que cambiare tu humor algún día, te lo prometo.

La chica de pelo corto teñido de rosa despedio a Brian con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigio hacia su casa para luego entrar en ella.

El chico siguio caminando con su bicicleta pinchada pero por lo menos ahora estaba tranquilo por que nadie lo acompañaba.

Brian sabia que Laura todos los días queria ponerlo de buen humor y estaba agradecido con ella por preocuparse por el, pero honestamente a veces no soportaba a su amiga.

Nunca se lo decia ya que por más que Laura era una chica llena de energia y alegría, una palabra hiriente por parte de el la afectaría mucho. Por eso Brian siempre opto por soportarla desde niños. Aunque también después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

Brian llego a su casa y como primer acto se tiro en la cama sin siquiera saludar a su madre que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Tomo el celular y busco algo para poder entretenerse. En eso, llego un mensaje.

"¿Quieres saber tu horóscopo semanal? tan solo manda horóscopo al... "

Brian no termino ni de leer el mensaje al notar que eran unas de lo que el consideraba estupideces publicitarias y lo borro.

Aburrido, decidio dormirse hasta que su madre le avisara que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

(-)

\- Esto está mal, algo se acerca. - dijo Jane tomando su disco y guardandolo.

\- ¿De que hablas? Tienes mucho que explicar. - menciono Jonathan acabando con el último monstruo. - ¿Podrías empezar con quién eres o que es lo que pasa por aquí?

\- ¿Y yo te podría preguntar porque me ayudaste sin conocerme? - respondió Jane con otra pregunta, a lo que el chico no supo responder. - destransformate diciendo "poder fuera"

\- Poder fuera. - obedecio Jonathan y su traje azul desaparecio.

\- Soy Jane, mucho gusto, ahora sigueme. - ordeno la chica de pelo rojo.

\- Yo Jonathan, espero que ahora me expliques que sucede. - insitio el chico.

\- Ahora se acerca algo peor, será mejor encontrar a los otros. - dijo Jane ignorandolo.

\- ¿Hay más como yo? ¡Responde! - grito Jonathan siguiendo a Jane.

Jane saco de su cartera otros dos medallones plateados, estos tenian los símbolos de Sagitario y Escorpio respectivamente. Ambos brillaban con intensidad indicando que los que serian sus dueños estaban cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿A donde estamos yendo? - pregunto Jonathan, que estaba cansandose de hacer tantas preguntas.

\- Es por aquí, es por aquí. - Jane siguio caminando por donde los medallones brillaban con más fuerza hasta que choco con alguien.

\- Lo siento, estoy apurada hoy, disculpame. - dijo la chica que ahora estaba enfrente de Jane.

Jane la miro detenidamente, el medallón de escorpio brillaba con cada vez más intensidad. La chica de pelo rojo observo el medallón y volvio a observar a la chica.

\- Disculpen pero estoy apura...

\- Soy Jane, mucho gusto, ten esto por favor. - interrumpio Jane a la chica mientras le entregaba el medallón de escorpio y un celular identico al que le habia dado a Jonathan pero color amarillo.

\- Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo para locuras. - dijo la chica molesta, a lo que el medallón de escorpio brillo más.

\- Y yo no tengo tiempo para que renieges mujer, solo sigueme ahora. - ordeno Jane.

\- A mi nadie me dice que hacer. - la chica ya estaba perdíendo sus cabales. - ten devuelta tus juguetitos y dejame en paz. - dijo mientras tiro el medallón y el celular al piso.

\- No hay que discutir, podemos solucionarlo hablando. - dijo Jonathan metiéndose entre las dos chicas. - podemos hablarlo amablemente y...

\- ¡Cierra la boca niño! - dijieron Jane y la chica al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero al menos puedes decirnos tu nombre. - volvio a decir Jonathan.

\- Me llamo Sun, y es lo único que sabrán de mi.- respondio la chica. - y ahora déjenme en paz o yo misma me encargare de ustedes. - agrego colocándose en posición de pelea.

\- No hay necesidad de hacer eso. - dino Jonathan. - hablar siempre es la mejor forma de...

\- Silencio niño, es fuerte y agresiva, tal como indica escorpio. - sonrio Jane.

Sun se confundio ante las palabras de Jane.

\- Posees una energia única y con agresividad, pero a la vez una mente tranquila, atacame si quieres Sun. - Jane también se coloco en posición de pelea.

Sun volvio a ponerse en posición normal y levanto del piso esa especie de celular amarillo y el medallón con el simbolo de escorpio, el cuál se quedo observando.

En ese momento el simbolo de Sagitario empezo a brillar de forma intermitente.

\- Esta cerca, siganme. - dijo Jane y siguio el rastro que el medallón de Sagitario le indicaba.

Jonathan la siguio, pero Sun se quedo parada mirando el medallón y el celular color amarillo.

\- Si quieres saber que pasa ven con nosotros, yo también estoy igual de confundido. - le dijo Jonathan mientras ibardo detrás de Jane.

Sun los siguio, quería saber que pasaba.

(-)

\- ¡Brian! ¡Despierta! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

Brian desperto al escuchar el gran grito de su madre y con pocas ganas se levanto de su cama.

Antes reviso su celular y habia un mensaje de Laura.

"Se que puedo hacer para que estés de buen humor, ven a mi casa ahora, de paso te invito a almorzar conmigo"

Leyó el mensaje y respondio con un simple "Ok"

\- Mama, iré a la casa de Laura a almorzar, volvere en la tarde. - Brian se calzo sus zapatillas y se dirigio a la puerta.

\- Y yo que justo habia hecho tu comida favorita, no tienes remedio hijo. - dijo la madre con una fingida decepción. - está bien, no vuelvas tarde.

\- Claro.

Tuvo que irse caminando, ya que su bicicleta estaba pinchada y no tenia ganas de arreglarla en ese momento, de todas formas la casa de Laura no quedaba demasiado lejos. Aunque ahora también se arrepentia de haber aceptado la invitación, pero ya se encontraba caminando cuando penso eso.

\- ¡Agachate! - escucho que alguien le gritaba.

Por reflejos lo hizo y vio como un disco color carmesí paso por al lado de él y derribaba a unah clase de hombre de gran tamaño que parecía tener cuernos y ojos rojos, oscuro como una sombra.

Miro hacía él lugar de donde había venido el disco y vio a una chica de cabello largo rojo que al parecer era quién lo había lanzado, junto a una chica de pelo largo negro que llevaba puesta una remera mangas largas amarilla y también Jonathan, su compañero de clase.

\- ¿Es él? Es Brian, un compañero de clase. - Jonathan estaba sorprendido.

\- Según el medallón si. - contesto Jane para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba Brian.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? - se pregunto Brian.

\- Es lo mismo que ellos se estan preguntando ahora. - contesto Jane señalando a Sun y Jonathan. - pero si quieres explicaciones y no ser la cena de aquel monstruo, ten esto. - dijo entregandole a Brian el medallón de Sagitario junto a una clase de celular de color rojo.

Brian los tomo aún sin estar muy seguro pero no tuvo tiempo para dudar ya que el monstruo que anteriormentehabia sido derribado por el disco de Jane se estaba poniendo de pie, varias personas que pasaban por allí corrieron asustados al ver a esa criatura.

\- Háganlo, ahora. - ordeno Jane.

No habiendo opción, Brian, Jonathan y Sun se pusieron uno a lado de otro en frente del monstruo.

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activado! - dijeron los 3 a la vez colocándo cada medallón el la abertura circular de sus respectivos celulares de colores.

Jonathan obtuvo el mismo traje color azul en el que se había transformado antes.

Sun obtuvo un traje similar, con la diferencia de que era color amarillo y poseía una falda. Los mismos detalles blancos y negros estaban en sus rodillas, codos y hombros. El visor de su casco también amarillo se asemejaba a un a aguijón de Escorpión. El símbolo de escorpio estaba en su pecho. También llevaba guantes y botas negras.

Brian obtuvo uno similar pero esta vez de color rojo, con el símbolo de Sagitario en su pecho, el visor de su casco era parecido al de Jonathan pero más prominente y llamativo. Y al igual que los otros trajes, también compartía los mismos guantes y botas negras junto a los detalles color blanco y negro en las rodillas, codos y hombros.

\- Ahora saben que tienen que hacer. - dijo Jane al ver a los tres finalmente transformados.

El monstruo Sombra arremetio contra los tres jóvenes pero los tres lo esquivaron fácilmente.

\- Vaya, parece que mi velocidad aumento en un instante. - se sorprendio Sun.

\- Es como si los trajes se adaptaran a nosotros. - agrego Jonathan.

El monstruo nuevamente arremetio pero esta vez sólo contra Brian.

\- Invoca tu arma. - ordeno Jane. - usa tu sentido común.

\- ¡Arco de Sagitario! - grito Brian pensado que era lo que más representaba a Sagitario y un arco color rojo fuego apareció por arte de magia en sus manos.

Sun y Jonathan velozmente tomaron al monstruo Sombra de ambas manos, cada uno a un lado, deteniendo su paso.

\- ¡Acaba con el! - grito Jane.

Brian la escucho y preparo su arco, una flecha de fuego aparecio en el.

\- ¡Flecha llamarada! - grito Brian disparando contra el monstruo, quién recibió la flecha de fuego en medio de su pecho.

Sun y Jonathan lo soltaron y el monstruo comenzo a deshacerse hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- Lo hemos derrotado. - dijo Jonathan agitado y shockeado, a la misma vez que su traje desaparecía.

\- Fue algo increible. - agrego Sun, su traje también desaparecío.

Brian tan sólo miraba, tratando de reaccionar a lo sucedido. Su traje también se deshizo.

\- Muy bien hecho chicos. - Jane se acerco a ellos. - ¿O debería llamarlos rangers?

Los tres miraron a la chica de pelo rojo.

\- Ahora si es el momento de que les explique que sucede.

 **Gracias por haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para saber más pueden unirse a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el Link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Espero sus opiniones y cualquier Consejo. Nossssss vemossssss.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 : Horóscopo**

\- ¿Ustedes son los power rangers? ¿Ya se transfomaron? ¿Ya pelearon contra monstruos? ¿Que se sintio?

Jane habia llevado a Brian, Jonathan y Sun a su casa para explicarles todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Power Rangers. Apenas entraron los 3 jóvenes a la pequeña casa de la chica de pelo rojo, estos fueron llenados de preguntas por un pequeño niño rubio.

\- Es Gabriel, ya se acostumbraran a él. - Jane se dirigio a la cocina y saco una caja de pizza de el refrigerador y se sento en la mesa. - y ella es Sarah, son mellizos. - indico refiriéndose a la otra niña que no habia hablado aún.

Los 3 jóvenes observaron como era la pequeña casa, parecía que recién se habian mudado allí porque aún se encontraba un poco desordenada.

\- Disculpen el desorden. - parecia que Jane había leido el pensamiento de los tres, tenía una rebanada de pizza en su mano. - es que nos mudamos aquí hace muy poco por, ya saben, esto. - dijo mientras mordia el trozo de pizza.

Los 3 jóvenes miraron fijamente a Jane.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto ella al notarlo, queso estaba colgando de sus labios. - cierto, que malos modales los míos, son mis invitados, sientanse, coman. - les sonrio.

\- Tu nos dijiste que nos explicarías todo lo que pasa aqui. - Sun fue la que hablo. - pero parece que ahora estas concentrada en otra cosa.

\- Lo siento. - Jane dejo la rebanada de pizza a un lado y se levanto de la mesa.- es que cuando se trata de pizza olvido completamente todo.

\- Yo me voy de aquí. - la paciencia de Brian ya se había colmado y se dirigio a la puerta, pero Sarah estaba en frente de ella.

\- Tu te quedas aquí grandulon. - dijo la niña rubia de 11 años.

\- Obedecela, no sabes como se pone cuando se enoja. - comento Gabriel riendo, sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer la pizza que Jane dejo ahí.

\- Creo que ya les tendre que contar, ve por la caja Sarah, y tu niño malo quedate donde estás. - dijo Jane mirando a Brian, este obedecio tan sólo porque también queria saber que pasaba.

Sarah fue a una de las habitaciones y unos segundos después regreso con una extraña caja en sus manos que coloco encima de la mesa, corriendo la caja de pizza a un lado.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejo Gabriel.

Jane abrio la caja e indicó a Brian, Jonathan y Sun que se acercarán a verla.

Dentro de ella había 8 medallones colocados uno al lado del otro en tres filas, aunque se veia que faltaban cuatro de ellos, ya que había cuatro espacios vacios. Cada medallón tenía un signo del horóscopo.

\- Si se lo preguntan, si, los que no estan en la caja son los que tienen ustedes ahora. - indico Jane. -Sagitario, Escorpio y Piscis fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante la primeria señal de sus dueños.

\- ¿Sus dueños? - pregunto Jonathan confundido.

\- Así es. - asintió Jane. - hace mucho tiempo, podria decirse que fue en la época medieval, existieron 12 guerreros al quienes les fue asignada una misión, proteger el poder de las constelaciones que era amenzada por el clan Sombra.

\- ¿Te refieres a las cosas que nos atacaron? - esta vez la pregunta era de Sun.

\- Así es, aunque los que pelearon con ustedes hace un momento eran tan sólo soldados de los más débiles. - explico Jane. - el clan sombra es comandado por una poderosa hechicera, Daerys, y al saberse que los Sombras sobrevivientes del pasado querían volverla a la vida , fue cuando el poder de cada signo del horóscopo se activo nuevamente, aunque en realidad, Daerys no puede morir, sólo reencarna en un ser humano diferente cada 100 años.

\- Un momento, hablas muy rápido. - Interrumpio Sun. - hablaste de 12 guerreros, ¿Que paso con ellos?

\- A cada uno de los guerreros se les asigno un signo del horóscopo que, ya que si ella se apodera de ellos, obtendra el poder de así poder vivir eternamente, sin que haya interrupciones.

\- Genial, algo que no puede morir.- Brian fingia estar sorprendido. - ¿Como hacían entonces esos "guerreros elegidos" para vencerla? - pregunto, dudaba de toda la historia, pero después de lo de hace un momento, no creia que llegase a ser mentira.

\- No la vencen. - respondio Jane. - sólo bloquean su poder hasta hacerla desaparecer, es así cada 100 años, ella vuelve a renacer en un cuerpo diferente y más poderosa por eso los últimos guerreros que lucharon contra Daerys idearon un plan, crearon los medallones y gracias al poder celestial que las constelaciones les asigno a cada uno, impregnaron el poder del horóscopo en cada medallón, siendo 12 medallones con cada signo del horóscopo en ellos para luego esconderlos en una cueva secreta que sólo ellos sabían el paradero para así el Clan sombra no los encontrara.

\- Pero tú los encontraste. - comento Sun

\- ¿Acaso también eres una bruja o algo? - pregunto Jonathan dando vueltas alrededor de Jane.

\- Primero dejenme terminar de contar. - dijo Jane. - el clan Sombra también tuvo un plan, para evitar que se perdiera el gran poder que Daerys tenia en ese momento, ellos mismos la "mataron" y la enterraron en un bosque, y los guerreros nunca pudieron encontrarla. - Jane dio una pequeña pausa y prosiguió. - ahora que volvieron a pasar 100 años, la gente sombra seguro se dio cuenta de que volvería a la vida y ya seguramente la desenterraron, es lo que explica la aparición de la gente sombra, la diferencia es que tendra la misma apariencia de hace 100 años, es una chica muy bella, aunque duela decirlo, aunque después de tanto tiempo, primero estara volviendo a recargar su poder y por eso no ataca ella misma.

Jonathan y Sun trataban de digerir todo lo que habian escuchado.

\- Entonces resumiendo. - hablo Brian. - hay que vencer bruja superpoderosa para que después vuelva a renacer, no le veo el sentido. - dudaba todavía fe todo.

\- ¿Y porque nosotros? - pregunto Sun.

\- Cada uno de ustedes fue elegido porque tienen las características de su respectivo signo, en tu caso, fuiste elegida por ser agresiva y a la vez tener una mente tranquila como te dije antes, características de escorpio. - explico mirando a Sun para después dirgirse a Jonathan. - tu porque siempre eres amable y siempre pones la seguridad de otros ante la tuya, tal cuál Piscis. - le dijo y por último miro a Brian. - y tu por ser sincero, positivo, y alguien de complenta confianza. - termino de decir, pero no tan segura cómo con Sun y Jonathan.

\- ¿Y que hay de los trajes? ¿Y esos celulares? - cuestiono John.

\- Eso fue un agregado nuestro. - sonrio Jane mirando a Gabriel y a Sarah. - seguro saben de los Power Rangers, ellos no estan ligados a esto, pero gracias a un llamado especial y que el proteger la tierra es la mayor prioridad de ellos, pudimos crear los HoroscoMorphers, que son esa especie de celulares de diferente color que les di a ustedes, les ayudaran a canalizar y desbloquear el gran poder del horóscopo, ya que con tan solo el medallón no lo lograrían.

\- Pero somos 3, quiere decir entonces que hay 9 personas más como nosotros. - afirmo Sun.

\- Así es.- asintio Jane. - hay que encontrarlos para que cada signo del horóscopo este protegido totalmente.

\- Hay cosas que todavía no nos contaste. - dijo Brian con aún desconfiaza. - como porque tu sabes todo esto.

\- Y como porque faltan cuatro medallones en esa caja, si nosotros tenemos los otros tres. - agrego Sun.

\- Cada pregunta sera contestada a su debido tiempo, pero ahora la pregunta la hago yo. - Jane se mostro seria. - ¿Estan dispuestos a pelear para proteger la seguridad de todo el mundo?

Brian, Sun y Jonathan quedaron pensantes por un momento. Eso significaba que sus vidas cambiarían totalmente a partir de ahora.

\- No sé que sucedera ahora, pero por el bien de otras personas, soy capaz, acepto. - hablo Jonathan.

\- Esperaba esa respuesta de parte tuya, siempre tu amabilidad es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, ahora eres el ranger azul, que protege el signo de Piscis. - indico Jane sonriendo.

\- Yo también lo hare. - ahora la que hablaba era Sun. - necesito saber más de lo que pasa, además de que me resultaría divertido golpear monstruos.

\- Perfecto, no esperaba menos, agresiva y tranquila, seras la ranger amarilla que protegera él signo de escorpio.

Ahora tan sólo faltaba que Brian diera su repuesta, pero el joven de cabello negro y remera roja desgastada no emitia palabra alguna.

\- Bien. - dijo después de unos segundos. - supongo que no tengo alternativa.

\- Bien, ahora seras el ranger rojo protector de Sagitario. - dijo Jane no tan convencida y luego siguio. - entonces, felicidades, ahora son los Power Rangers fuerza del horóscopo, que se encargara de proteger el poder de cada signo para que el clan sombra y su reina Daerys no sé apoderen de ellos.

Gabriel empezó a aplaudir de la emoción al ver eso, pero Sarah lo detuvo.

\- Cada vez que el Clan Sombra mande un monstruo o halla problemas, lo sabran a traves de sus HoroscoMorphers. - indico señalando los Morphers de cada uno. - ahora ya pueden retirarse, Gabriel se está a punto de terminar la pizza y quiero que me sobre algo, de más esta decir que nadie debe saber quiénes son ustedes.

Los 3 salieron de la casa de Jane prácticamente siendo echados por ella.

\- Bien, supongo que seremos equipo ahora. - comento Jonathan mirando a Brian una vez que estaban fuera, pero Brian tan sólo le asintió con su mirada y se fue de allí, al igual que Sun.

Jonathan tan sólo se encogió de hombros y también se dirigio a su casa.

"Supuestamente el rojo es el líder" penso el chico de tez morena ya caminando a su hogar.

(-)

Al día siguiente, Brian desperto con más mal humor que de costumbre.

Ayer al regresar a su casa después de todo lo que habia pasado y de estar en la de Jane ,tan sólo se quedo encerrado en su cuarto todo lo que quedaba del día.

Nisiquiera había revisado su celular y el HoroscoMorpher tampoco había emitido sonido.

Para él todavía era muy irreal lo que habia pasado. Brian habia escuchado de cada grupo de power rangers y de las increíbles hazañas que realizaron, pero no se esperaba que a él le pasara.

De hecho no se esperaba que pasara nada interesante en su vida.

Una vez ya listo para ir a la escuela, Brian observo el medallón de Sagitario y el HoroscoMorpher color rojo. Penso en esos niños que tenian de sueño ser el famoso ranger rojo algún día, pero él nunca penso eso.

\- ¡Ven a desayunar que se te hace tarde Brian! - escucho decir a su madre.

Dudando, tomo el medallón Sagitario y el HoroscoMorpher para guardarlos en su bolsillo e irse a desayunar.

Se despidió de su madre terminado el desayuno y fue a buscar su bicicleta para ir a la escuela, pero recordo que ayer se le había pinchado y tampoco tenía ganas de arreglarla.

Decidio entonces ir caminando, llegaría tarde pero de todas formas llegaría.

Al entrar al mismo salón de clases de casi todos los días, pidio disculpas al profesor matemática que era lo que tenian ese día y fue a sentarse en su lugar de siempre. Pero algo lo extraño.

Laura no estaba sentada en el lugar que siempre tenia al lado de él, en vez de eso, ella estaba sentada en el fondo del salón sola.

Como la clase ya empezaba, Brian se sento en su lugar de siempre. Después le preguntaría a Laura que sucedía.

Pasaban las horas, y en cada receso cuando Brian intentaba ir a hablar con Laura esta siempre lo evitaba.

"¿Que rayos le sucede?" Se preguntaba así mismo.

\- ¿Brian? ¿Brian?

\- Ay no, eres tú. - Brian abandono sus pensamientos al ver que Jonathan estaba en frente de él.

\- Disculpa, pero digo que si ahora seremos un equipo, deberíamos conocernos más, nunca hablamos y fuimos siempre a la escuela juntos...

\- No te ofendas, pero no me interesa de que vayas a hablarme. - dijo Brian. - que ahora seamos "Power Rangers" no significa que tengamos que ser amigos.

\- Sólo trataba de ser amable...

\- Se que siempre eres amable, por eso eres el "elegido de Piscis" ¿No? Y si eres así, deberías dejarme tranquilo. - Brian se mostro duro.

\- Bien... - Jonathan se fue de vuelta al salón de clases, que ya estaba a punto de terminar el receso.

En lo que quedo del día, Laura siguio evitando a Brian. Por eso decidio hablarle a la salida, total sus casas quedaban casi en la misma dirección.

Terminado el día escolar, Brian vio que Laura se iba rápidamente, entonces la siguio para tratar de alcanzarla.

\- ¡Oye Laura! - le grito a lo lejos pero ella lo ignoro.

Brian corrio para alcanzarla y quedar en frente de ella.

\- Oye, ¿Que te sucede? Estuviste todo el día así. - dijo Brian confundido.

Laura se quedo inmovil frente a él por un momento sin responderle, intento caminar pero Brian la detuvo.

\- Te preguntaré por todo el camino que te sucede. - amenazo Brian.

\- Ayer no viniste. - la voz de Laura se notaba desanimada, su típica energía parecía que se habia apagado.

Entonces Brian lo recordo, ayer ella lo había invitado a almorzar a su casa y a hacer algo para ponerlo de buen humor. Y justo en el camino le habia sucedido todo el asunto de los power rangers, por lo que olvido totalmente a Laura.

\- Lo siento, es que...

\- Escucha Brian, ya dejare de tratar de hacerte sentir mejor, porque siempre termino haciendome mal a mi misma. - lo interrumpio Laura. - siempre quiero animarte, lo divertida que pueda ser la vida, siempre estando a tu lado, pero tu siempre simplemente me ignoras.

Brian no sabia como responderle, porque a pesar de que ayer si hubo un motivo, ella tenía razón en todo lo demás. Él estaba a punto de darle la razón, pero noto que la chica empezaba a reir.

\- ¿Logre hacerte sentir mal no? Parece que voy a empezar a hacer eso que tratar de hacerte sentir bien.

\- ¿Esta es otra de tus tontas pruebas Laura? - pregunto Brian casi enfadado, pero riendo internamente.

\- Claro, ¿Acaso crees que me rendire contigo? - dijo Laura dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. - se que eres capaz de olvidarte de todo, incluso de mi. - fingio tristeza.

\- Pero si hubo un motivo está vez, no fue por no tener ganas. - comento Brian.

\- ¿Enserio? Quiero escuchar esto.

\- Pues verás...

Al estarle a punto de contar todo lo que le había pasado ayer, el HoroscoMorpher que estaba en su bolsillo empezo a sonar.

\- ¿Y eso? - pregunto Laura extrañada por el sonido.

Brian tomo el HoroscoMorpher lo acerco a su oreja como si de un celular se tratara.

"Rangers, necesito que se encuentren en él parque central de Mane Falls ahora" era la voz de Jane.

\- ¿Quién era? - volvio a preguntar Laura, no noto que eso no era un celular.

\- Es... mi... mama. - mintio. - tengo que hacer un mandado que me envío.

\- Te acompaño. - sugirio Laura.

\- No gracias, mejor piensa en donde vamos a ir a comer helado mañana.

\- ¿Que?

\- Si, te estoy invitando, ¿Lo puedes creer? Al rato lo hablamos bien, ahora tengo que irme.

Brian beso en la mejilla a Laura y se fue rápidamente.

Ella se quedo mirando como su amigo se alejaba. En el fondo, le dolio que él haya olvidado su invitación a almorzar el día de ayer. Pero eso no iba a permitir que sus animos y energía bajasen.

Se prometio a si misma que algún iba a logra que Brian vea el mundo de una manera más alegre y positiva.

(-)

En el parque ya se encontraba Sun, y al rato llegaron Brian y Jonathan.

\- Nos encontramos de vuelta. - dijo el chico de piel oscura que ahora era el protector de Piscis.

\- Supongo que también recibieron el llamado. - agrego Sun.

El HoroscoMorpher rojo de Brian volvio a sonar y Jane hablo a través de el.

\- Detecto una energía maligna muy grande en ese sector, averiguen que es y detenganla antes de que pase algo malo.

Entonces Brian, Sun y Jonathan vieron que varias personas que se encontraban en el parque comenzaron a correr asustados, alejándose de allí.

Fue el momento en el que un grupo de "Gente Sombra" aparecio, ahuyentado a la gente.

\- Supongo que ahora es hora de morfosis. - hablo Jonathan.

\- Si no se puede hacer otra cosa. - agrego Brian. - bien, ¿Listos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activado!

Cada uno de los tres, obtuvo nuevamente su respectivo traje al igual que ayer.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - grito Sun.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul! - siguio Jonathan.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - termino Brian.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de la tierra! ¡Power Rangers Fuerza del horóscopo! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, ya listos para pelear.

Al notar la presencia de los rangers, los Sombra detuvieron los destrozos que estaban haciendo en el parque. Pero en vez de ir a atacar a los rangers, empezaron a juntarse uniéndose en uno sólo que empezo a crecer hasta ser más alto que un edificio.

\- Es una gran cantidad de energía maligna. - se sorprendio Brian por (quizás) primera vez en su vida, y también se atemorizo al igual que Sun y Jonathan.

\- Esto de ser amable algún dia me va a costar caro... - agrego Jonathan retrocediendo y también temblando.

 **Gracias por haber leido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para mas info sobre actualizaciones o cualquier consejo que quieran darme pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nossss vemossss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : Una gran ayuda.**

Los tres rangers observaban como esa masa oscura que se formó por la unión de todos los Sombra que había en el lugar, crecía hasta el punto de ser más grande que los edificios de la ciudad.

\- ¿Supongo que tu tendrás alguna idea no? - pregunto Sun a Jane mediante su HoroscoMorpher, que ahora formaba parte del traje estando en su muñeca derecha.

\- Si la tienes, que sea rápido por favor. - apresuró Jonathan.

\- Genial, esto no puede estar cada vez mejor. - Brian invocó a su arma. - ¡Arco de Sagitario!

\- ¿Acaso crees que con una pequeña flecha le harás daño a esa cosa? Piensa un poco niño. - le recriminó Sun.

\- Por tener tan sólo unos cuantos años más no te da el derecho de dar órdenes. - replicó Brian preparando su arco. - ¡Flecha llamarada!

La flecha de Brian se disparó contra la gran criatura, pero no le hizo absolutamente ningún daño. Hasta parecería que lo hizo enojar más al punto de que levantó uno de sus enormes pies e intentó aplastar a los rangers, pero éstos lo lograron esquivar y fue un árbol del parque lo que destruyó, además de dejar una enorme marca en el.

\- Gran idea, mejoraron mucho las cosas ahora, bravo niño malo, bravo. - Se quejó Sun al levantarse del suelo después de esquivar.

\- Dime que se te ocurre a ti, escucho tu idea mujer adulta y madura. - respondió Brian.

\- No es necesario que diacutan, seguro si ideamos algo...

\- ¡Silencio! - gritaron Brian y Sun al mismo tiempo para callar a Jonathan.

(-)

\- Al parecer no se llevan muy bien, ¿Seguro son los Power Rangers? - pregunto Gabriel mirando una pantalla en donde se podía ver la pelea.

\- No parecen muy felices entre ellos. - agregó Sarah, también acercándose a ver.

Jane miró la pantalla atentamente, analizando cada movimiento de los rangers y viendo como podían trabajar en equipo, aún con sus diferentes cualidades.

\- Sólo existe un pequeño problema. - dijo la chica de pelo rojo levantándose de la silla en donde miraba la pantalla. - La actitud de Brian es la única que no encaja con las características de su horóscopo, más bien parece todo lo contrario. - Jane se encontraba confundida. - Luego la la actitud furiosa de Sun y el comportamiento pacífico de Jonathan encajan perfectamente, pero Brian...

\- ¿Crees que el medallón se halla equivocado en elegirlo? Es decir, el signo de Sagitario. - cuestionó Sarah.

\- ¿Pero no era que los medallones eran los que elegían a sus dueños y nunca fallaban? - preguntaba ahora Gabriel.

\- Eso mismo, no tiene sentido... - dijo Jane extrañada.

Durante varios minutos más, observaron a los rangers por la pantalla para ver como se las podían arreglar con el sombra gigante.

\- No creo que lleguen a algún lado, ¿No deberías decirle ya sobre los zords? - sugirió Gabriel, que ya había puesto un sillón frente a la pantalla para ver la pelea mientras comía papas fritas.

\- Quería probar como podrían solucionar la situación sin los zords, pero se ve que no hay alternativa. - Jane tomó su disco carmesí, lo colocó en una pequeña abertura que había en frente de la pantalla y comenzó a hablar. - Rangers, hay una solución mucho menos complicada para vencer al Sombra Gigante.

\- Por fin hablaste. - escuchó decir a Brian enojado. - de no ser porque esa gran cosa es bastante lenta ya nos hubiera destruido.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cuál es? - pregunto Jonathan.

\- Deben invocar a sus zords. - respondió Jane. - tan sólo deben tocarse el pecho, en donde tienen cada uno su símbolo del horóscopo.

\- Lo debiste haber dicho antes. - recriminó Sun.

Jane volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en el sillón en donde estaba Gabriel viendo la pelea. Sarah también se sentó junto a ellos.

\- ¿Lo lograrán? - pregunto la niña rubia.

\- Eso espero... - respondió Jane no muy convencida.

\- Espero que lo hagan, esto se está poniendo interesante. - comentó Gabriel. - ¿Papas fritas?. - invitó a Jane y a Sarah.

Su hermana lo ignoró, pero Jane tomó el paquete de papas fritas que Gabriel llevaba en su mano y empezó a comer.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Es para compartir! - se quejó el niño rubio.

\- Lo siento, sabes que estos tipo de comida son mi debilidad. - sonrio Jane comiendo las papas.

\- Vaya, aún no sé como tienes tan buen cuerpo. - dijo Sarah al ver a Jane comiendo las papas fritas como si estuviera loca.

\- Tengo mucha suerte. - respondió la chica de pelo rojo largo mucho más relajada mientas comía esas papas, pero aún pensando. - "Veamos si logran trabajar en equipo usando los zords" - pensó.

(-)

\- ¿Zords? - preguntó Brian.

\- Si, ¿No escuchaste bien? Es la única forma. - le respondió Sun.

El ranger rojo observó al Sombra gigante que se preparaba para atacarlos nuevamente. Por suerte el parque no estaba tan dañado pensó al ver a su alrededor y la ciudad todavía no se veia afectada.

\- ¡Deja de pensar y hagámoslo! - insistió Sun.

\- Para un momento, si luchamos aquí la ciudad resultará dañada. - dijo Brian, fue cuando el signo de Sagitario en su pecho brilló. - hay que lograr que la pelea sea en las lejanias de aquí.

Sun y Jonathan se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso.

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo? - cuestionó Jonathan.

\- Primero hay que invocar a los zords, y se tienen que llevar a esa cosa lejos de aquí, seguro se podrá. - respondió Brian.

\- Juntos los tres podremos hacerlo. - dijo Sun tranquila.

\- Hagámoslo entonces.

Los tres rangers pusieron sus manos en sus pechos y cerraron los ojos a través de sus cascos.

\- ¡Invocar Zords! - gritaron al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos.

\- ¡Blue Twin Fish Zord! - gritó Jonathan y en un instante aparecieron volando en el cielo dos peces azules de un considerable tamaño y un aspecto medio robótico pero que a la vez parecian tener vida.

\- ¡Yellow Scorpion Zord! - siguió Sun y en ese momento en la punta de un edificio apareció lo que parecía un Escorpión color amarillo de gran tamaño y con las mismas características robóticas y también orgánicas de los dos peces.

\- ¡Red Centaurus Zord! - terminó Brian, fue cuando hizo acto de aparición un Centauro color rojo enorme, con las mismas características de los anteriores zords, pero estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura.

Los tres rangers miraron maravillados a sus respectivos zords, era algo realmente increíble.

\- Hagan lo que planeó Brian. - escucharon hablar a Jane a través de sus Morphers. - llevenlo lejos de aquí para que la ciudad no resulte afectada.

Los tres rangers saltaron para subir en sus respectivos zords. Brian en el Red Centaurus Zord, Sun en el Yellow Scorpion Zord y Jonathan en uno de los dos Blue Fish Zord.

\- Que pececitos tan grandes. - comentó Jonathan al estar ya en la cabina de uno de sus Zords.

\- Se siente mucho poder aquí. - agregó Sun dentro del Scorpion Zord.

\- Hay que llevar a esa gran sombra a lo más lejos de cualquier ciudad. - dijo Brian también en la cabina de su Zord Centauro. - Vamos Centauro, hagámoslo.

El Centauro emitió una especie de rugido dando a entender que escuchó lo que dijo Brian dentro de él y con gran cuidado de no dañar la ciudad, arremetieron contra el Sombra Gigante y lo tomaron con sus manos para que no pudiera moverse.

\- ¡Ahora a llevarnoslo bien lejos! - ya con el sombra en sus manos, el Red Centaurus Zord dio un gran salto y terminaron cayendo en bosque desierto lejos de la población. Al momento también llegaron Sun y Jonathan con sus zords.

\- Ahora la ciudad no corre peligro, podemos atacar tranquilos, ¡Vamos Scorpion Zord! - Sun trató de atacar al Sombra con el gran aguijón de su zord, pero éste lo esquivó, lo tomó del aguijón y lo lanzó bien lejos.

\- Mi turno ahora, tú ve por adelante. - ordenó Jonathan a uno de sus Fish Zord. - mientras nosotros lo emboscaremos por atrás. - le habló al Fish Zord en él que estaba adentró.

Pero el Sombra Gigante saltó, provocando que los dos Fish Zords chocaran entré sí.

\- Ahora me toca a mi. - dijo Brian dentro del Centauro. - ¡Red Centaurus Zord! ¡Arco del triunfo!

El Centaurus Zord tomó el gran arco y flecha que estaban en su lomo para después lanzarla, pero el Sombra respondió con una gran ventisca que desvió la flecha, haciendo que el Centaurus Zord cayera en el suelo de ese bosque.

\- ¿Que no se supondría que esto tendría que ser más fácil? - preguntó Jonathan reponiendose del choque de sus zords, logrando que se levantaran de vuelta.

\- Al parecer sigue siendo más fuerte. - agregó Sun también haciendo que el Scorpion Zord se levantara, ya que había quedado panza arriba.

\- ¿Algo para decirnos chica de pelo rojo? - preguntó Brian entablando comunicación con Jane.

\- Tiiinin quee combinere les zorrds. - escuchó decir a la chica de pelo rojo.

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- Lo siento Brian, estaba hablando y masticando estas papas fritas al mismo tiempo. - aclaró Jane. - lo que dije es que deben combinar sus zords en uno sólo, solamente tienen que colocar sus medallones en el hueco circular que tienen enfrente de donde está sentados ahora.

\- ¿Escucharon? - preguntó Brian a Sun y Jonathan, cada uno asintió desde sus respectivos zords. - ¿Listos?

Los tres rangers colocaron sus medallones en el hueco circular que había en los controles de sus zords.

\- ¡Activar Horoscope Force Megazord! - gritaron los tres a la vez.

Las patas delanteras y traseras del Red Centaurus Zord se desarmaron para formar sólo dos grandes piernas robóticas de color rojo ,el resto de su cuerpo se unió a esas dos piernas haciendo que el Centaurus Zord tomé una apariencia más humanizada. Su brazo derecho se desprendió y uno de los Fish Zords tomó su lugar, mientras que el otro Fish Zord se unió a su espalda.

El aguijón del Scorpion Zord también se desprendió y formó una especie de lanza, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se unió al pecho del Centaurus Zord formando una armadura que parecia impenetrable.

La cabeza del Centaurus Zord ahora era una combinación de las apariencias de los tres zords.

Finalmente, tomó con su brazo izquierdo la lanza que se había formado con el aguijón del Scorpion Zord.

\- ¡Horoscope Force Megazord! ¡Listo!

Los rangers ahora pasaron de estar en cabinas separadas a estar los tres juntos en una gran cabina.

\- Vaya, se ve muy poderoso. - dijo Sun mirando para todos lados en la cabina.

\- Es increíble. - Jonathan imitó la acción de Sun.

Brian al mirar la cabina notó que los medallones de cada uno habían pasado de ser de color plateado a ser de color azul marino.

\- Ahora que estan dentro del MegaZord, pueden aumentar sus poderes usando el modo Armadura del Horóscopo. - habló Jane. - pero sólo háganlo dentro del Megazord, recuerdenlo.

Los tres usaron los medallones azules para activar sus armaduras y cada uno recibió una armadura de sus respectivos colores, agregandoles a sus trajes hombreras, rodilleras y dándoles un aspecto mucho más imponente.

\- ¡Armadura del Horóscopo! ¡Modo de batalla activado!

\- Ya es hora de darle su merecido a ese monstruo. - dijo Sun. - ¡Lanza de Escorpión!

El Megazord atacó con la lanza al Sombra sin darle posiblidad de que se defienda.

\- ¡Golpe de pez! - gritó Jonathan, y el Fish Zord que ahora era el brazo derecho del Megazord le pego al Sombra de tal forma que cayó al suelo. - y ahora para que el otro pececito no se aburra ¡Pez Torpedo! - ordenó y el Fish Zord que estaba en la espalda se desprendió formando un proyectil que nuevamente hizo que el Sombra cayera, para después volver a la posición en donde estaba.

\- Combinemos nuestro poder en un ataque para derrotarlo. - dijo Brian y los demas asintieron.

El Horoscope Force Megazord invocó al Arco de Sagitario y cargó mucha energía para atacar.

\- ¡Flecha Celestial! ¡Ataque Final! - gritaron los tres al mismo.

Al recibir el ataque, el Sombra empezó a emitir gritos bastante altos hasta que empezó a deshacerse para terminar desapareciendo.

\- Esa fue una victoria celestial rangers. - dijo Brian, sin pensarlo y sin saber siquiera porque.

(-)

\- Lo siento reina nuestra, los rangers han vencido está vez.

Los tres Sombras estaban de rodillas en frente del contenedor en donde se encontraba Daerys recuperando sus energías.

\- No se preocupen por eso. - dijo la bella mujer. - esto apenas empieza, ahora que lo pienso mejor no hay porque tener tanta prisa, pero tampoco hay que tardar mucho, hay que ser inteligentes. - Daerys empezó a toser.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien reina nuestra? - preguntó uno de los Sombra preocupado.

\- Sigo muy débil todavía... . - la chica volvio a toser formando burbujas en el extraño liquido del contenedor. -Pero no será por mucho...

(-)

Al finalizar la batalla, Brian, Sun y Jonathan fueron llamados inmediatamente por Jane para que vayan a su casa.

\- Bien hecho Rangers. - los felicitó la chica de pelo rojo. - ahora tengo que mostrarles algo.

Jane corrió un armario que había en la pared denla sala de estar de su casa, dando a mostrar un botón rojo cuál apretó para que se abriera una puerta secreta y detrás de esta había unas escaleras por las que bajaron y abrieron otra puerta.

Los tres rangers se impresionaron al entrar. Había una gran pantalla con varias pantallas pequeñas a su alrededor junto a varios botones de diferentes colores. Había mucho espacio.

\- Esta sera la "Base de Operaciones" por así decirlo. - explicó Sarah.

\- ¿Como cabe esto en esta casa tan pequeña? - preguntoó Confundido Jonathan.

\- Es que ahora estamos bajo tierra, ¿Increíble no? - respondió Gabriel emocionado.

\- Vaya, bajo tierra para que no los descubra nadie, que ingenioso. - se impresionó Sun.

\- Y con esas computadoras podemos ver en que situación estan cuando pelean contra enemigos. - explicó Jane. - hay bastante espacio para que esten comodos, ya que mi casa iba a ser muy pequeña para ser una base, y ahora lo más importante.

Jane se dirigió a hacia un gran objeto que estaba tapado por una sábana, la que quitó inmediatamente.

\- ¡El refrigerador!

Jonathan no pudo evitar reir, a Sun se le escapó una ligera sonrisa. Pero Brian sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ahora hablando en serio, acompañenme. - Jane abrió otra puerta que había en el lugar.

En esa habitación, había 12 cajas de cristal, cada uno con un símbolo del horóscopo.

Jonathan se acercó a la caja de cristal con el simbolo de Piscis, el cuál estaba lleno de agua y dos peces nadaban en él.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Los dos Fish Zords pero en miniatura! - se impresionó el chico de tez oscura.

En la caja con el simbolo de Escorpio, Sun pudo ver un pequeño Escorpión color amarillo que estaba comiendo insectos de forma voraz y furiosa

Brian al ver la caja de Sagitario, vio al Centaurus Zord pero también tamaño miniatura, que estaba trotando en ese pequeño espacio.

\- Los Zords al no pelear estarán aquí, cada uno se activó al saber que sus verdaderos protectores, es decir ustedes, aparecieron. - explicó Jane. - al encontrar a los demás protectores de los signos, más zords se irán despertando y más combinaciones entré ellos. No sólo son seres celestiales, también serán sus mejores amigos a partir de ahora.

Los tres rangers continuaron viendo a los pequeños seres en sus cajas.

\- Los signos nunca fallan al escoger a sus protectores. - volvio va hablar Jane. - pero puede que sus protectores si les fallen a ellos, por eso esto es una responsabilidad muy grande.

Un silencio se formo en el lugar.

\- Ahora basta de silencio. - Jane se dirigió a la heladera y agarró una caja de pizza. - pueden estar aquí cuando quieran, pero supongo que también tienen otras responsabilidades, los llamaré cuando pase algo.

La chica de pelo rojo nuevamente volvio a echarlos del lugar para comer su pizza tranquila.

\- Que chica simpática. - dijo Jonathan una vez que estaban fuera de la casa de Jane, a lo que Brian y Sun tan sólo lo miraron sin hablarle, pero Sun sonrio.

\- Si, bastante simpática. - respondio la chica de Escorpio. -aunque algo irritante.

 **Gracias por leer ,espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para saber más, pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil) pueden darme cualquier consejo o ideas allí.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias. Nossssss vemosssss.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 : Confusión**

\- ¡Horoscope Force Megazord! ¡Listo! ¡Armadura del horóscopo! ¡Lista! ¡Modo de batalla activado!

Los rangers formaron el megazord al ver que el Sombra con aspecto de mono que habían derrotado hace unos momentos se había hecho gigante.

\- Es momento de que te bañes simio. - dijo Jonathan. - ¡Cañón de agua!

Del brazo derecho del Megazord que era uno de los Fish Zords, salió un potente chorro de agua que no permitió que el Sombra Mono pudiera avanzar siquiera.

\- Parece que a ese simio le disgustó su baño. - rió Sun. - pero ahora lo llevaré a dar unas cuantas vueltas, ¡Boomerang Escorpión!

La lanza hecha del la cola y el aguijón del Scorpion Zord tomó una forma parecida a la de un Boomerang y fue lanzado con gran potencia, provocando que el Sombra de cientos de vueltas por los aires para terminar tirado en el piso, trató de ponerse de pie y comenzó a tambalearse.

\- Ya es hora de terminar y acabar con esto. - habló Brian seriamente. - cargando ataque final.

El Megazord invocó al arco de Sagitario para empezar a cargar el ataque que pondría final a ese Sombra.

\- ¡Flecha celestial! ¡Ataque final!

Sin embargo, el Megazord se quedo completamente inmóvil.

\- ¡Flecha celestial! ¡Ataque final! - volvieron a gritar los tres rangers al mismo tiempo.

Pero el Megazord seguía inmóvil.

\- ¡Jane! ¿Puedes decirnos que sucede? - preguntó Jonathan entablando comunicación con la chica de pelo rojo.

\- El Megazord no tiene energía. - respondió Jane inmediatamente. - algo está fallando.

\- ¡Pues arreglalo rápido! - ordenó enojado Brian.

\- El problema eres tu Brian. - habló seriamente Jane. - el simbolo de Sagitario no está conectando contigo, será mejor que abandonen la pelea, de todas formas ese Sombra ya no podrá pelear por el momento.

\- Bien. - Brian suspiró. - desactivar Megazord.

(-)

\- Al parecer, a el Ranger Rojo le queda muy grande ese puesto.

\- Sin embargo, aún así pudieron vencer al Sombra Mono, apenas pudo escapar con vida.

\- Pero esto se podría aprovechar de alguna forma...

Los tres generales Sombra estaban charlando sobre la pelea que el Sombra Mono, quién estaba recuperándose en una habitación especial en la nave, había tenido con los rangers.

\- Sazka, Xuty, Ezxion, acerquense.

Inmediatamente, los tres Sombra se arrodillaron enfrente del contenedor donde Daerys aún seguía recuperándose, un 30 % de su poder ya estaba listo.

\- Es hora de que ustedes tres se infiltren en aquella ciudad para así saber mejor como van a ser los próximos movimientos de los rangers y así poder aprovechar la debilidad que tienen, el Ranger Rojo.

\- ¿Pero como lo lograremos reina nuestra? - preguntó Xuty.

Los ojos de Daerys se abrieron y brillaron intensamente con un color violeta.

Los tres generales Sombra se comenzaron a sentir de una forma muy extraño a la vez que cada uno empezaron a tomar otra forma, una forma humana.

Finalmente, los tres ahora tenian aspecto completamente humano. Estaban vestidos con ropa negra y tenían el pelo oscuro como la noche, también sus caras eran casi palidas. Cada uno tenía una marca diferente en sus muñecas para identificar quién era cada uno. Parecían adolescentes normales.

\- De esta forma, podrán pasar desapercibidos por Mane Falls, pero actúen como los humanos, una vez que logren averiguar como aprovechar la debilidad del Ranger Rojo, vuelvan a enviar al Sombra Mono. - ordenó Daerys. - sólo que ahora tendrá mucha más fuerza.

Sazka, Xuty y Ezxion asistieron y con sus nuevos aspectos humanos, salieron de la nave para dirigirse directo a Mane Falls.

(-)

\- Lo que sucedió que Brian no logró una conexión directa con el símbolo de Sagitario. - explicó Jane viendo la caja de cristal en donde se encontraba el pequeño Centaurus Zord.

\- Pues deberías decirle a él, cuando este aquí. - aclaró Jonathan.

\- ¿No vino con ustedes? Dije que necesitaba hablar con los tres pero especialmente con él, es algo grave que no se conecte con su signo del horóscopo. - dijo la chica de pelo rojo preocupada.

\- Es sólo un adolescente malcriado. - Sun se mostraba molesta.

\- Me encanta mucho tu estilo. - sonrió Jane al escucharla. - representas muy bien a tu signo Sun, pero cada uno puede tambien tener sus defectos y en tu caso sería que puedes ser muy fuerte hablando pero a la vez un comentario despectivo hacía ti te haría sentir mal.

La chica de pelo negro y que en ese momento estabá vestida con una musculosa amarilla y unos jeans simples se quedó callada totalmente al escucharla.

\- Y en tu caso Jonathan. - siguio hablando Jane pero esta vez dirigiéndose al adolescente de tez oscura que llevaba puesta una camisa azul. - es simple, tu amabilidad puede llevarte a la total ingenuidad.

Jane salió de la habitación de las cajas de cristal seguidas de Sun y Jonathan, para dirigirse a la gran computadora, mostrando una proyección de los doce signos del horóscopo.

\- Cada signo del horóscopo tiene sus virtudes y defectos, pero el secreto para aprender dominarlos a la perfección es saber usar las virtudes y poder mejorar los defectos. - Jane tomó la caja en donde estaban el resto de los medallones para abrirla. - ellos nunca se equivocan en elegir a sus protectores, pero Brian...

\- Yo no conozco demasiado a Brian y eso que voy a la secundaria con él, no puedo dar una opinión sin conocerlo ya que por ser de grupos diferentes muy pocas veces logré hablarle. - comentó Jonathan. - pero en todos los años que fui a la escuela con él, nunca vi de su parte una actitud positiva, nisiquiera con su mejor amiga Laura.

\- Mi opinión es que tan solo es otro joven que se quiere hacer el incomprendido. - expresó Sun. - mucha gente es así en la edad que tienen, y tan solo para llamar la atención.

\- No generalices, yo tengo 17 años y nunca me comporte así. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Dije mucha gente, no todos, sólo que consideró que yo siendo 6 años más grande que tú y Brian, se un poquito más de la vida.

\- Ya, ya. - interrumpió Jane. - no quiero que peleen ustedes también, ahora hay que buscar la forma de solucionar esto ya que de seguro Daerys tratará de aprovechar esto, tienen que tener cuidado desde ahora.

Sun y Jonathan se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sun.

\- Por los generales Sombra. - respondió.

\- ¿Te refieres a los tres sujetos que quisieron atraparme la primera vez en aquel callejón hasta que tu apareciste? - volvió a preguntar Jonathan.

\- Claro, también quisieron robar la caja de los medallones, aunque no parecían muy listos. - dijo Sarah, entrando a la sala junto con Gabriel.

\- De todas formas tienen habilidades especiales que Daerys no dudará en que usen, será mejor que no confíen en nadie que este fuera de este asunto. - explicó Jane.

\- Cielos, ser ranger es un trabajo duro. - dijo Jonathan quitándose una gota de transpiración que caía por su rostro.

\- Entonces tendremos que traer a Brian aquí para idear algún plan. - sugirió Sun.

\- Y pronto. - asintió Jane. - sus poderes podrían fallar si sigue la desconexión con Sagitario. - la pelirroja giró su vista a la gran computadora, en donde se mostraba el simbolo de Sagitario.

(-)

Brian caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de Mane Falls. La última batalla lo había desconcertado.

Las palabras de Jane fueron que su signo del horóscopo no lograba conectar con él, y Brian sabía perfectamente el motivo.

Supuestamente, Sagitario era el signo más positivo de todos. Alguien sincero y valiente, con actitud para saber manejar las cosas. Pero él nunca se vio de esa forma, no lograba ver la vida como algo para disfrutar. Sólo la misma rutina.

Nacer, crecer, estudiar, trabajar, ser esclavo del mundo y finalmente morir. Eso era la vida para Brian.

Laura trataba siempre de hacerle ver las cosas de un modo más alegre, pero ni aún así su pensamiento podía cambiar.

Entonces Brian tomó una decisión, entregar el medallón su HoroscoMorpher para que otro sea el ranger rojo. El no iba a poder cumplir esa gran responsabilidad de salvar el mundo.

En el momento que cambió la dirección en la que iba para dirigirse a la casa de Jane y entregar el medallón de Sagitario, vio a lo lejos como un joven de cabello Castaño que al parecer tenía un arma, salía corriendo de una tienda.

\- ¡Me han robado! ¡Auxilio! - gritó un hombre mayor que salió de la misma, al parecer era el dueño.

Brian se escondió detrás de un árbol y tomó su medallón y el HoroscoMorpher.

\- Veamos si al menos sirves para una última cosa. - colocó el medallón dentro del Morpher. - poder del horóscopo, activado.

El joven que robó la tienda seguía corriendo velozmente para que no pudieran atraparlo, pero no logró darse cuenta que se metía a un callejón sin salida en el cuál Brian ya transfomado en el ranger rojo, logró atraparlo.

Se sorprendió al notar que el ladrón no debía tener más de 13 o 14 años.

\- ¿Eres un Power Ranger? - preguntó el joven asustado, tirando al piso la bolsa donde estaban las cosas que había robado.

\- Al menos por esta última vez.

Brian invocó al arco de Sagitario y apuntó directo hacía el joven.

\- ¿Ustedes no salvaban a las personas? - el joven estaba tan nervioso que hasta se le cayó al suelo el arma de juguete que había usado para robar un poco de comida de esa tienda.

\- Ellos, yo no.

Decidido, Brian iba a disparar su flecha hacía el joven, pero el arco de Sagitario desapareció y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza.

El joven ladrón aprovechó para salir corriendo sin siquiera llevarse lo poco que había robado.

La transformación de Brian se desvaneció y cayó al desmayado.

\- Jane, ya pude encontrar a Brian. - dijo Jonathan al encontrarlo tirado, fue testigo de toda la situación, pero no intervino porque quería saber hasta a donde podía llegar Brian.

\- Perfecto, traelo a la base. - ordenó Jane.

Pero no se dio cuenta que otros también habían observado todo desde la punta de un edificio.

\- Vaya, al ranger rojo le falta mucha motivación. - dijo Xuty.

\- Esto es perfecto. - agregó Sazka. - ahora que los poderes del ranger rojo no funcionan, será fácil para el Sombra Mono derrotarlo.

\- Así también podremos detectar en donde se esconden los rangers y tomar todos los medallones. - finalizó Ezxion.

Los tres saltaron velozmente hacía el suelo y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad como si fueran humanos normales.

(-)

\- ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió? - Sun se encontraba estupefacta.

\- Así es. - asintió Jonathan. - ni yo lo creía.

Al volver Jonathan con Brian a la base subterranea, este fue colocado en una camilla. Sus signos eran normales, parecía que tan sólo se desmayó.

\- Entonces es verdad, el no está hecho para ser el ranger rojo. - dijo Jane escuchando las palabras de Jonathan.

\- ¿Pero podremos pelear tan solo nosotros dos hasta que haya otro ranger rojo? - preguntó Sun.

Fue el instante en el que la alarma sonó y todos miraron hacía la gran computadora, el Sombra Mono había vuelto y atacaba la ciudad.

\- Pues ahora lo averiguaran, ¡Vayan! - ordenó Jane.

Sun y Jonathan asistieron transformandose en la Ranger amarilla y el ranger azul respectivamente para después marcharse.

\- ¿Lo podrán lograr esta vez? - preguntó Gabriel con una mueca preocupada, Sarah tenía la misma expresión.

\- Eso espero. - susurró Jane.

La pelirroja y los dos hermanos rubios miraron la camilla, Brian aún no despertaba a pesar de que tan sólo era un desmayo.

(-)

El Sombra Mono se encontraba nuevamente atacando el centro de Mane Falls, con la diferencia de que ahora su aspecto era mucho más salvaje y algo más descontrolado.

\- Parece que este mono necesitaría otro baño. - expresó Jonathan al llegar junto a Sun. - pues yo se lo dare, ¡Pistola de agua!

El ranger azul invocó a su arma, una pistola con las características clásicas de las típicos juguetes que usan los niños para mojarse en el verano, pero de un tamaño mucho más grande.

\- Dejame también hacerlo a mi. - siguió Sun. - ¡Aguijón de Escorpión!

En las manos de la ranger amarilla, apareció una espada que se notaba peligrosamente filosa con la forma de un aguijón de Escorpión.

\- Pobres rangers, creerán que ahora podrán ganar, no lo lograrán sin el ranger rojo y aunque lo tuvieran, Sombra Mono se volvió muchísimo más fuerte. - comentó Sazka, que se encontraba junto a Xuty y Ezxion sentados en la mesa de un bar cercano, todos los demas clientes habían huido debido a los disturbios.

\- Siglos han pasado y todavía los humanos no saben hacer una taza de té. - se indignó Ezxion dejando caer la taza de té que tenía en sus manos al suelo.

\- Fue una gran idea de la reina Daerys darnos forma humana, aunque no nos durará mucho debido a que los rangers hoy perderán, sólo queda esperar. - habló Xuty bebiendo de un vaso con un extraño líquido.

Sun y Jonathan luchaban arduamente contra el Sombra Mono, no tardaron en darse cuenta que la velocidad y la fuerza del monstruo aumentó enormemente.

\- Rayos, no parece el mismo al que vencimos al principio. - expresó Jonathan disparando con su pistola, cada disparo era evadido por el Sombra fácilmente.

\- Combinemos nuestras dos armas y acabemos con el de un sólo golpe.

\- Claro. - asintió el ranger azul ante la idea de Sun.

Conectaron la pistola de agua al mango de la espada de Escorpión y empezaron a cargar el ataque.

\- ¡Láser TerraAcuático! ¡Golpe mortal!

El ataque impacto directamente en el Sombra y lo hizo caer, pero los rangers no pudieron festejar porque inmediatamente comenzó a tomar forma gigante.

\- Sabía que eso pasaría, hay que llamar a los zords. - dijo Sun

\- Pero no podemos formar el Megazord sin Brian. - la detuvo Jonathan.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres? Por lo menos hay que sacar al Sombra fuera de la ciudad. - volvió a decir la chica de escorpio.

\- Traten de probar Scorpion Zord Modo de batalla. - escucharon hablar a Jane desde sus HoroscoMorphers. - No es tan fuerte como el Megazord completo pero por lo menos podrán alejarlo de la ciudad.

\- Es la única opción. - asintió Sun. - pues hagámoslo, ¡Yellow Scorpion Zord!

\- ¡Blue Twin Fish Zords!

Los zords de los dos rangers en batalla aparecieron de forma inmediata y cada uno saltó respectivamente al suyo.

\- Probemos lo que dice Jane, ¡Scorpion Zord! ¡Modo de batalla!

El Scorpion Zord empezó a desarmarse a si mismo para volver a reconstruirse, pero esta vez con una forma más humanizada. Sus tenazas se convirtieron en brazos, sus varias patas formaron dos pies y su cola junto al aguijón formaron la misma lanza que el Horoscope Force Megazord tenía.

\- Yo también te ayudare. - dijo Jonathan dentro de uno de sus Fish Zords. - ¡Fish Zords! ¡Combinar!

Ambos Fish Zords se enrollaron entre sí para formar un escudo azul. Jonathan apareció en la cabina junto a Sun.

\- ¡Scorpion Zord Formación de batalla acuática listo!

Ambos rangers activaron sus armaduras del horóscopo dentro del Megazord automáticamente.

\- Veamos que puede lograr este nuevo bebe. - dijo Sun.

\- Claro que sí, ¡A llevarnos al simio fuera de la ciudad! - gritó Jonathan.

El Megazord tomó entre sus manos al Sombra y trató de moverlo para saltar fuera de la ciudad. Pero no lo lograban.

\- ¡Intentemoslo otra vez! - gritó Sun.

Pero nuevamente no lo lograron.

El Sombra Mono empezó chillar tal cual simio y se deshizo del agarre del Megazord, tirandolo al piso para empezar a darle patadas.

(-)

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Les estan dando una paliza! - dijo Gabriel viendo la pantalla con un rostro que parecía que se largaria a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- No pueden sin el Centaurus Zord. - agregó Sarah con la misma preocupación pero más calmada.

\- El modo de batalla del Scorpion Zord no es tan poderoso nisiquiera combinado con los Fish Zords. - dijo Jane viendo también la pantalla.

\- Si no sucede algúna especie de milagro... ¡Estos rangers serán los más cortos de la historia! - gritó Gabriel casi poniéndose histérico pero Sarah trataba de calmarlo.

Jane giró su vista a la camilla donde Brian se encontraba, aún no había despertado. El medallón de Sagitario no reaccionaba ante él y el pequeño Centaurus Zord en la habitación de las cajas de cristal se veía cada vez más debilitado.

"Los signos nunca se equivocan" pensó Jane "Se que estas probando a Brian, se que en su interior está la esencia de Sagitario y aunque su actitud quiera demostrar todo lo contario, sólo necesita una motivación, los signos nunca fallan al elegir a sus protectores"

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre las próximas actualizaciones o darme sugerencias para la historia pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el Link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer. Nossss vemossss.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 : Otra oportunidad.**

El Sombra Mono siguió dándole patadas al Scorpion Zord, quién apenas logró levantarse.

\- No vamos a resistir por mucho tiempo más. - exclamó exhausto Jonathan.

\- Necesitamos el Centaurus Zord para poder completar el Horoscope Force Megazord. - dijo Sun respirando de forma muy agitada. - pero no se puede ahora, tendremos que seguir.

Como podían, trataban de detener los veloces golpes del Sombra Mono.

\- ¡Escudo de Piscis! - gritó Jonathan bloqueando el puñetazo del Sombra con el escudo que se había formado gracias a la combinación de sus Fish Zords, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que el Scorpion Zord tuvo que soltarlo provocando así que ambos Fish Zords volvieran a la normalidad y cayeran al suelo.

Como ahora el Scorpion Zord no poseía ningún escudo, el Sombra siguió golpeandolo.

\- Sun, regresa el Scorpion Zord a su estado normal, no resistira mucho si sigue en el modo de batalla. - escucharon la voz de Jane.

\- ¿Pero que haremos entonces? - preguntó Jonathan nervioso. - Mis Fish Zords estan agotados.

\- Sólo hagan lo que les dije y distraiganlo por un momento. - volvió a decir la chica de pelo rojo.

\- Bien. - se resignó Sun. - Modalidad de batalla desactivada.

El Scorpion Zord volvió a su forma normal y Jonathan regresó a sus Fish Zords para tratar de que se reincorporaran.

\- No sé que tanto lograremos, pero debemos distraerlos como podamos. - dijo Jonathan dentro de uno de sus Fish Zords, logrando que se pudiera levantar débilmente.

\- Pues entonces que ocurra un milagro. - suplicó Sun.

(-)

Brian seguía desmayado en la camilla, pasaban los minutos y aún no despertaba.

\- Los van a derrotar fácilmente, ¡¿Qué sucederá?! ¡¿Que pasará...

Sarah le dio una cachetada a Gabriel para que se calmara, cosa que logró al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces que sucederá ahora? - preguntó la niña rubia de forma calmada no como su hermano, pero de todas formas preocupada.

\- Lo único que se podría hacer es que el Centaurus Zord se una a la batalla. - respondió Jane. - pero no sé podrá activar hasta que haya otro ranger rojo.

\- ¿Y tu puedes ayudar? - cuestionó Gabriel. - ya sabes, usando tu disco carmesí y tu meda...

\- No, no.- interrumpió la pelirroja de inmediato. - sabes que no sé puede.

\- ¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

\- Esperemos que sepan como manejar esto, son rangers.

Jane miró nuevamente la camilla en donde estaba Brian, seguía sin dar señales de que fuera a despertar.

"Sagitario no sé equivoca, se que no necesitamos otro ranger rojo"

(-)

\- Ven aquí monito, ven aquí.

Jonathan trataba de llamar la atención del Sombra Mono con la idea de alejarlo de la ciudad, plan que estaba funcionando ya que lo seguía sin parar mientras él estaba dentro de uno de sus Fish Zords.

\- Al menos lograremos ganar tiempo, aunque no sé para que. - dijo Sun dentro del Scorpion Zord en su modo normal, también tratando de llamar la atención del Sombra.

Toda la gente se alejaba corriendo cuando veían a los seres gigantes que se iban dirigiendo a la salida de la ciudad.

\- En poco tiempo lograremos alejarlo para que no haga daño en la ciudad, no sé preocupen. - habló Jonathan a través de un altavoz que había en su Zord, para que la gente no estuviera tan deseperada.

\- Después no sabremos que pasará. - susurró Sun en voz casi inaudible.

(-)

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron de un momento para otro. El joven se levantó de la camilla con un aspecto totalmente agotado y como si fuera que no hubiera dormido en días, aunque tan sólo estuvo desmayado varios minutos.

\- ¿Qué... ? ¿Sucedió?

\- Era hora de que despertarás. - se le acercó Jane. - y lo que te pasó sucedió porque no lograste hacer conexión con Sagitario, en otras palabras, no eres el indicado para ser su protector. - explicó, aunque esperaba que se equivicara, ya que los signos nunca se equivocan y por alguna razón Brian había sido elegido.

\- Y también porque quisiste matar a un simple muchacho por robar un poco de comida. - dijo directamente Gabriel, Sarah le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario. - ¡Ouch! ¿Pero eso no fue lo que pasó?

Brian recordó todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, la batalla fallida del Megazord, y cuando casi ataca a ese joven que no debía tener más de 14 años de edad.

\- Tienen razón. - suspiro Brian. - supongo que no estoy hecho para esto, aunque siempre lo supe.

\- Cuando estabas desmayado tomé tu medallón y el HoroscoMorpher rojo para guardarlos hasta que encontremos otro ranger rojo. - le dijo Jane.

\- De todas formas iba a venir aquí para devolverselos. - Brian miró por toda la habitación. - ¿Donde estan. Jonathan y Sun?

\- Miralo tu mismo niño malo. - respondió Sarah señalandole la pantalla de la gran computadora.

Brian se acercó a observarla y vio como Sun y Jonathan trataba de atraer al Sombra Mono hacía fuera de la ciudad.

\- Estan peleando sólos...

\- Así es, no pueden formar el Megazord sin el Centaurus Zord, que por cierto esta muy debilitado debido a la desconexión contigo. - explicó la pelirroja.

El joven entró a la habitación de las cajas de cristal y vio en la caja de Sagitario como el pequeño Centaurus Zord apenas podía moverse.

Sentía lastima. Pero seguramente iban a encontrar a la persona correcta que sirviera para ser el ranger rojo y liderar el equipo, él no servía para eso.

\- Bien, creo que mejor debo irme, espero que... puedan encontrar a otro ranger rojo, lo siento...

Brian estaba a punto de irse de la base subterránea pero escuchó un pequeño grito que provenía de la pantalla en donde se veía como Sun y Jonathan trataban de distraer al Sombra.

Se volvió rápidamente hacía la pantalla y la vio.

Debido a los alborotos causados por los movimientos del gran Sombra acompañados de los Zords, Laura que iba caminado por la calle, fue atrapada por varios escombros.

\- Mierda, esa chica siempre metiéndose en donde no debe. - gruñó enfadado. - de seguro tuvo la genial idea de ver la pelea de los rangers más de cerca, que chica idiota.

\- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Sarah.

\- Si, digamos que es mi mejor amiga, o al menos es lo que ella quiere pensar. - respondió Brian y miro directamente a Jane. - tengo que ir a rescartarla, devuelveme el medallón y el HoroscoMorpher.

\- Aunque logres transformarte, no lograrás invocar al Megazord. - le dijo Jane seriamente.

\- No me interesa, ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Damelos ahora! - gritó Brian.

La pelirroja sonrió de una forma que nadie se dio cuenta y tomó la caja en donde estaban todos los medallones para tomar el de Sagitario y darselo a Brian. Luego volvió a darle su HoroscoMorpher rojo.

El joven sin mediar palabra alguna, se fue de la base subterránea.

Una vez que se fue, los dos niños mellizos rubios empezaron a caminar alrededor de Jane como si fuera una especie de interrogatorio.

\- ¿Sabías que Brian terminaría yendo verdad? - preguntó Gabriel.

\- Hiciste muy bien tu papel de chica sería, pero te conocemos bien. - agregó Sarah.

\- Los signos no sé equivocan nunca, es obvio que al ver la actitud de Brian, Sagitario quizo darle una prueba para que sepa que tiene algo por lo que luchar. - sonrió Jane.

\- Tampoco me parecería raro que esa tal Laura amiga de Brian estuviera ahí de casualidad, ¿Verdad? - cuestionó Sarah y Jane asintió. - juegas muy sucio.

\- Ustedes dos son muy inteligentes para que tengan tan sólo 12 años. - rió la pelirroja. - de todas formas es algo que tiene que pasar, todas las personas tienen algo por lo que luchar y en caso de Brian, ese algo es Laura.

\- ¿Entonces seguirá habiendo ranger rojo? Y yo que me puse histérico. - se quejó Gabriel.

\- Lo repito, los signos no sé equivocan, es un deber de los protectores tener que preservar el destino de las personas y la seguridad para que haya un futuro mejor, aunque en ocasiones lo tendran que enteder de malas formas. - explicó Jane. - es el deber de todo Power Ranger.

(-)

Los escombros eran muy pesados y Laura era muy débil para poder quitárselos de encima, le estaba doliendo mucho. Y para colmó, esa criatura oscura gigante y los Zords de los rangers estaban prácticamente al lado de ella, provocando que más escombros cayeran.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de levantar el escombro que le impedía salir y para su propio asombro, lo estaba logrando.

Pero era por fuerza de ella, sino porque otra persona que no lograba distinguir la estaba ayudando.

Una vez que pudo remover los escombros pudo ver a quién la salvó.

El ranger rojo.

Este le tendió una mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

\- Debes alejarte de aquí rápidamente, corre, ahora. - le dijo de forma muy tranquila, y le obedeció al instante decir ninguna palabra, pero moviedo su boca en forma de un "gracias"

Brian observó como su amiga se iba corriendo para ponerse segura.

\- Esa chica siempre siendo así, creo que nunca va a dejar de meterse en todo. - sonrió Brian y se volteó ver como los Fish Zords y el Scorpion Zord trataban de llevarse al Sombra fuera de la ciudad. - creo que ahora entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer... - el joven tocó su pecho en donde estaba el simbolo de Sagitario. - ¡Invocar Red Centaurus Zord!

Un gran sonido se escuchó, y el Red Centaurus Zord apareció.

\- ¡El Centaurus Zord! - se alegró Jonathan.

\- Parece que el niño aprendió algo. - agregó Sun con un ligera sonrisa.

El Sombra Mono vio que el Centaurus Zord aparecía y trató de atacarlo, pero Brian ya estaba dentro de el y logró evadirlo.

\- No pueden hacer esto sin mí. - dijo el ranger rojo.

\- No lo podemos hacer sin tu Zord, no sin ti. - le replicó Sun.

\- ¿Quieren no pelear por un momento y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Y sin mi no lo podrán hacer. - sonrió Brian. - ¡Activar Horoscope Force Megazord!

El Centaurus Zord, Scorpion Zord y los Fish Zords se empezaron a combinar para finalmente volver a ser el Megazord completo.

\- ¡Horoscope Force Megazord! ¡Listo!

\- ¡Armadura del horóscopo lista! ¡Modo de batalla activado! - gritó Brian quién era el único que aún no la tenía activada.

Los tres rangers aparecieron en la misma cabina.

\- Aunque no pasaron nisiquiera un par de horas ya extrañaba esta cabina. - exclamó Jonathan.

\- Ahora supongo que sabes lo que haces. - le dijo Sun a Brian.

\- Creo saberlo, ahora hagamos esto de una vez.

El Horoscope Force Megazord tomó entre sus brazos al sombra y esta vez si pudieron saltar fuera de la ciudad para que a esta no le pasará nada.

\- Ahora podremos luchar tranquilos ¡Cañón de agua! - gritó Jonathan y el brazo derecho del Megazord el cuál era uno de los Fish Zords lanzó un pontente chorro derribando al Sombra Mono. - ahora si te pude dar tu segundo baño.

\- Ya no eres tan salvaje ahora monito, ¡Lanza de escorpio!

El Megazord tiró varios golpes con la lanza y el Sombra no lograba defenderse.

-Ahora si lo lograré y no fallare. - dijo Brian con más confianza. - ¡Cargando ataque final!

El gran arco de Sagitario apareció y comenzó a cargar el ataque.

\- ¡Flecha celestia! ¡Ataque final!

Esta vez el Megazord no se detuvo el ataque fue completamente recibido por el Sombra Mono, qué empezó a chillar hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- Rangers, fue una victoria celestial. - dijo Brian sonriendo, después de mucho tiempo, de una forma sincera.

(-)

\- Lo siento reina nuestra. - se disculpó Sazka enfrente del contenedor donde se recuperaba Daerys.

\- Al parecer subestibamos al ranger rojo.- siguio Xuty.

\- Realmente lo sentimos. - agregó Ezxion.

\- Era obvio que sucedería, después de todo los simbolos nunca se equivican al elegir a sus protectores, pero sirvió para saber cosas más importantes y que tenemos que aprovechar. - respondió Daerys con un poco más de vitalidad, su energía iba por el 38%, su bella apariencia de a poco iba mejorando- sólo no hay que desesperarse, podemos aprender mucho de este llamado siglo 21...

(-)

A la mañana siguiente, Brian raramente se había decidio por arreglar su bicicleta y llegar temprano a la escuela.

Jane y los demas lo habían felicitado por saber manejar la situación. Era como una segunda oportunidad para saber por lo que quería luchar, una nueva oportunidad y de alguna forma, se sentía con un espíritu renovado.

Apenas llegó a la escuela, no pudo nisiquiera entrar al salón de clases porque Laura completamente exaltada lo había llevado devuelta para el patio del lugar.

\- Tranquila, me vas a arrancar el brazo. - se quejó.

\- Es que ayer no te pude contar ni nada porque seguía muy emocianada, no me vas a creer, ¡Pero el ranger rojo me salvo! - gritó llamando la atención de otros almunos que esperaban en el patio para el comienzo de clases.

\- Tranquila, mejor sientate y calmate que...

\- Tu lo dices porque nunca un ranger te salvó, ¡Pero a mi sí! ¡Fue una muy buena idea ver la batalla más de cerca! - dijo muy contenta.

\- Idiota. - susurro débilmente Brian.

\- ¿Que dijiste? No me obligues a pegarte, de seguro estas celoso del ranger rojo y...

En ese momento, Brian entendió que si quería ver la sonrisa de su amiga de pelo corto teñido de rosa con aspecto punk y con una energía que no tienen muchas otras personas, tenía que luchar.

Luchar para seguir disfrutando de la sonrisa de Laura.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre las futuras actualizaciones de este fic y darme consejos para mejorarlos, pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (El link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nossss vemosssss.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 :** **Tauro Negro.**

\- ¡Acomodense que aquí traigo la pizza!

Siendo un viernes por la noche, Jane llamó a los tres rangers para que fueran a la base subterránea debajo de su casa. Consideró que necesitaban una compensación, después de todo, esos días fueron muy locos para ellos. Por lo que decidió invitarlos para que pudieran pasarla bien un momento y de paso, poder conocerlos más.

\- Lo que más supe de ti en estos días, es que definitivamente te encanta la pizza. - comentó Jonathan tomando una rebanada.

\- No puedo evitarlo, la veo y...

La pelirroja no terminó de hablar porque su boca empezó a babear debido a que le encantaba como olía el queso derretido de la pizza.

\- Por favor, no me hagan arrepentirme de esto nuevamente. - dijo Brian mirando para otro lado por lo disgustosa que le parecía aquella escena.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaron como comes tanto y no engordas? - preguntó el muchacho de tez oscura protector de Piscis.

\- De hecho Jonathan, siempre me lo preguntan. - contestó Jane sin mirarlo porque estaba muy concentrada viendo su rebanada de pizza.

\- Oigan, ¿No falta Sun? - preguntó Gabriel con un trozo de pizza en su mano al notar que la ranger amarilla de escorpio no estaba en el lugar

Jane recién lo notó al mirar a su alrededor y viendo que efectivamente la chica de pelo negro no estaba.

\- ¿No vendría con ustedes? - cuestionó Jane a Brian y Jonathan.

\- Creo que dijo algo sobre una especie de clase de pelea nocturna en no sé donde. - respondió Sarah anticipadamente.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Brian confundido.

\- Dah, ella avisó que no vendría, pero parece que no prestan atención, no parecen gente mayor. - explicó la niña rubia de 12 años volviendo a leer la revista que estaba leyendo sentada en un pequeño sillón.

\- Me sorprende lo atenta que es esa niña. - dijo Jonathan. - aunque Gabriel...

El niño rubio mellizo de Sarah al parecer estaba en una encarnizada batalla contra una mosca que estaba volando cerca de su rebanada de pizza y por cómo iban las cosas, el pequeño insecto iba ganando.

\- Tienen más cosas en común de lo que se imaginan. - sonrió Jane al ver a los dos niños que ella llamaba "los mellizos de oro".

\- Ya nos habías dicho que tu eras la adulta responsable de ellos, como si los hubieras adoptado. - habló Brian tomando una porción de pizza después de haberlo meditado mucho. - ¿Pero tienen algo especial que nosotros deberíamos saber?

La chica de pelo rojo dejó su rebanada y miró a los niños rubios con una mueca que podía denotar tristeza.

\- Son la única familia que he tenido, y yo soy la única familia que ellos han tenido. - respondió Jane.

\- ¡Escuché eso! - gritó Gabriel. - ¡Demasiado drama! ¿Por qué no me ayudan mejor con esta mosca?

\- Yo te ayudo idiota. - dijo Sarah levantándose dejando la revista que leía a un lado y con único y certero movimiento, atrapó a la mosca que molestaba a su hermano para después sacarla por una pequeña ventana que daba a la superficie.

\- Vaya que si tienen algo. - rió Jonathan.

\- Bien, supongo que todavía no es momento de las atormentadoras preguntas del pasado. - dijo Brian mirando a Jane. - pero es algo que nos debes a todos.

\- Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?

La pelirroja estaba con la boca llena de queso, había vuelto a comer la pizza y no había escuchado en lo absoluto lo que Brian le dijo.

\- Ay no.

\- Perdón, el queso de la pizza se estaba derritiendo y no pude evitarlo. - habló Jane con la boca llena. - tengo toda la suerte de que en mi anterior ciudad trabajaba en una pizzería, todavía no sé porque aquí...

Los ojos de Jane se iluminaron a más no poder.

\- No, no, no. - suplicaba Brian.

\- ¡Pondré una pizzería aquí! - gritó la pelirroja emocionada. - ¡Y obviamente ustedes ayudarán!

El temor de Brian se hizo realidad, trató de buscar un consuelo mirando a Jonathan.

\- No tengo problema, después de todo necesito un trabajo. - dijo Jonathan.

\- ¡Pizzería! ¡Pizzería! - gritaban y aplaudían Gabriel y Jane tomados de la mano bailando en círculos.

\- Mejor que te vayas preparando para el infierno. - rió Sarah mirando la desconsolada cara de Brian.

(-)

\- Pareces que estas muy distraída hoy, antes de seguro ya me hubieras hecho caer al piso, pero quizás en esta ocasión el estudiante no superará al maestro.

Con gran facilidad, Paul esquivaba todos los golpes que Sun trataba de propinarle.

Como ya era una costumbre para ellos, cada viernes por la noche después de el turno nocturno de las clases de pelea que Paul impartía, éste se quedaba con Sun para seguir practicando entre ellos y también hablar sobre la vida de cada uno.

El joven profesor de 27 años y cabello castaño claro casi rubio estaba vestido con una simple musculosa negra que hacía notar muy fácilmente su cuerpo tonificado y un short también oscuro que llegaba a sus rodillas, mientras que Sun llevaba su pelo negro atado y llevaba puesta una musculosa amarilla y una calza gris. Ambos se encontraban descalzos.

Tras unos intentos fallidos de parte de la chica, Paul finalmente logró derribarla y hacerla caer en la lona.

\- Lo vuelvo a repetir, estas muy distraída. - dijo Paul extendiendo su mano a la chica de 23 años para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Al tomar su mano, Sun aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento logró que Paul cayera al piso.

\- Y tu sigues igual de confiado como siempre. - sonrió la chica.

\- Vaya, he caído en tu trampa. - Paul se levantó del suelo rápidamente. - pero aún así, se que algo te pasa, a mi no me engañas.

Colocando sus manos en su cintura, Sun suspiró de canción y tomó una botella de agua.

\- Lo siento, es que han pasado cosas muy locas estos últimos días. - confesó la joven para después empezar a beber la botella de agua.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme. - al decir eso, Paul se sacó su musculosa y agarró una toalla para poder secar su transpiración.

Sun no pudo evitar verlo.

\- Parece que quieres impresionarme hoy señor profesor. - rió.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez, somos adultos los dos, y también amigos. - dijo Paul también tomando una botella de agua.

\- Si no fuéramos mayores de edad esto sería ilegal. - comenzó a reír Sun.

\- Eres muy directa a veces. - sonrió Paul. - pero sigo pensando que ya deberías ir a un lugar con mayor nivel que este.

\- Me gusta mucho ser superior a las demás, además me extrañarías.

\- Okey, eso es verdad.

Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, por lo cual cada uno se cambió sus ropas de entrenamiento por sus ropas normales y prepararon sus cosas para irse.

\- Se que algo te pasa pero no voy a insistir, me lo dirás tu sola.- dijo Paul, ambos ya se encontraban fuera enfrente debía puerta de la escuela de defensa personal.

\- Es muy loco para que lo entiendas, pero ya sabrás, nos vemos.

Sun se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Paul y rápidamente se marchó del lugar.

El joven notó que cuando su amiga se alejaba, algo se le caía al suelo.

Lo tomó y trató de llamar a Sun para devolverselo, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Pensó también en llamarla por teléfono para poder dárselo y al intentarlo no tenía señal, por lo que decidió entregárselo la próxima vez que la vea.

Aquél objeto le pareció muy extraño, era un medallón plateado con un dibujo en el de lo que parecía ser un Escorpión.

Paul se sintió confuso.

"¿Por qué Sun tendría algo así" pensó "Que importa, después se lo devolvere y le preguntaré"

Cerrando con candado las puertas de su escuela para la defensa personal, ya estaba listo para volver a su hogar. Se dirigió a su auto negro para finalmente marcharse.

\- Ese joven tiene el medallón de la ranger de escorpio, aprovechemos ahora y vamos a quitárselo. - habló Xuty, que se encontraba observando todo por casualidad junto a sus dos compañeros.

\- No, es mejor que lo dejemos que se lo devuelva, de esa forma podremos saber donde esta la guarida de los rangers. - aclaró Ezxion.

\- Los rangers no son tan idiotas como para tener una guarida a la vista, algo que debemos saber es que de seguro no está en los lugares más obvios. -dijo Sazka.

\- Claro, esa guarida debe estar bien oculta y no en los lugares que ellos frecuentan siempre. - afirmó Ezxion.

\- Entonces creó que lo mejor ahora sería es esperar instrucciones de nuestra reina. - se resignó Xuty. - ahora volvamos a la nave antes de que alguien sospeche.

Los tres generlas sombra empezaron a caminar ya por las solitarias calles de la nocturna Mane Falls hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

(-)

Era sumamente temprano y Jane ya estaba completamente despierta.

Después de que Brian y Jonathan se fueron de su casa anoche, sólo pensaba en la idea de poner una pizzería idéntica a la que donde trabajaba antes de mudarse a Mane Falls.

Leyó y leyó varios avisos en el periódico de lugares que estaban libres en donde ella podía poner la pizzería.

Se agradeció a si misma por no haber gastado sus ahorros, ya que con el dinero que tenía era suficiente para poder adquirir un sitio al igual que consiguió comprar el lugar en donde estaban viviendo ahora y poder construir con algo de ayuda "especial" la base subterránea.

Pero esos ahorros no serían eternos, necesitaría otra entrada de dinero. Además de que estaría rodeada de su amada pizza todos los días.

Al ver un anuncio que le parecía ideal, llamó inmediatamente a ese lugar para poder arreglar un encuentro que por mucha suerte podía ser esa misma mañana.

(-)

Al escuchar la voz sumamente preocupada de Gabriel a través de los HoroscMorphers, los tres rangers se dirigieron rápidamente a la base subterránea debajo de la casa de Jane.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede? - Sun fue la primera en hablar una vez que los tres había llegado.

\- Jane no esta, despertamos y no la encontramos. - explicó Sarah. - dejó su disco carmesí aquí y su celular parece que está muerto, no podemos detectarla nisiquiera con la computadora, es algo preocupante.

\- Tal vez los malos la secuestraron de alguna forma, no ha aparecido en toda la mañana y nunca se va sin avisarnos antes. - dijo Gabriel al borde de casi llorar.

\- Algo malo habrá pasado entonces. - comentó Jonathan.

\- Tendremos que encontrarla, debemos ir por la ciudad, si se la llevaron seguramente la usarán como cebo. - siguió Sun.

\- Bien, hay que encontrarla. - dijo decidido Brian. - ¿Listos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Act...

No lograron transformarse porque escucharon el grito que parecia de una chica, un grito de felicidad.

Miraron hacía la entrada de la base subterránea y observaron como Jane aparecía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un papel en sus manos.

\- ¡Lo logré! - gritaba la pelirroja sumamente feliz.

Los dos mellizos rubios se acercaron a ella y la asesinaron con sus miradas.

\- ¿Donde estabas? Es muy irresponsable esto de tu parte. - le reprimió Sarah.

\- Estabamos todos muy preocupados por ti, dejaste tu disco aquí y tu celular parecía que estaba apagado. - dijo Gabriel con un tono de voz sumamente exagerado.

\- Calma, calma. - los tranquilizó Jane. - les explicaré que pasa, ¿Recuerdan lo de la poner una pizzería que dije anoche?

\- Ay no puede ser. - Brian llevó su mano derecha a su rostro en señal de vergüenza.

\- Pues resulta que conseguí un lugar para poder hacer la pizzería, no se preocupen por el dinero que yo tengo mis ahorros, pero no está mal tener una fuente extra. - explicó la pelirroja. - y obviamente ustedes serán parte del staff, además de que se encuentra en una excelente posición estratégica para poder conectarla directamente con la base, siempre pienso en todo. - dijo orgullosa. - por eso no estuve aquí en toda la mañana, perdón si los preocupé. - finalizó despeinando a Gabriel con sus manos, el niño rubio sonrió se calmó.

\- No estaría mal tener más dinero para pagar mis clases de defensa personal, de dibujo, de canto y un par más, ahora entiendo de que hablaron anoche. - comentó Sun.

\- Yo te apoyo, ya te dije. - siguió feliz Jonathan.

\- ¿Y tu niño malo? - preguntó la chica de pelo rojo a Brian.

\- Pues...

En ese momento, la alarma sonó y todos miraron la pantalla de la gran computadora.

Un Sombra que tenía el aspecto de un hombre lobo estaba atacando la parte norte de la ciudad junto a otros Sombras comunes. Brian casi agradeció por eso.

\- Después hablaremos de la pizzeria niño, vayan. - ordenó Jane.

Los tres se pusieron uno a lado de otro para hacer morfosis.

\- ¿Listos chicos? - preguntó Brian.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Act...

\- ¡Un momento! - interrumpió Sun, que estaba buscando algo desesperadamente en todos sus bolsillos. - ¡No tengo mi medallón! ¡No esta! ¿Por qué? ¡Siempre lo llevo conmigo!

\- No hay tiempo para esto, Brian y Jonathan vayan inmediatamente. - dio la orden Jane y los dos jóvenes asintieron instantáneamente, aunque extrañados por la situación.

Con los muchachos ya fuera de la base, Sun seguía confundida.

\- Nunca lo dejo a un lado, ¿Donde estará? - seguía preguntándose la chica de pelo negro.

\- Esto es algo muy irresponsable de tu parte Sun, ahora quizás el clan Sombra tiene tu medallón. - le reprendió Jane.

\- Claro, lo dice la chica que dejó todo desprotegido sólo porque quiere poner una pizzería, que maduro de tu parte chica de pelo teñido.

\- Jah, siempre tu personalidad escorpiana te domina, lo debes aprender controlar, porque en el fondo te asusta fallar.

Las palabras de Jane afectaron a Sun.

Tal y como le dijo una vez, un escorpiano puede tener una actitud muy fuerte y poderosa pero a la vez ser afectados la menor palabra encontra de ellos. Y a Sun toda la vida le pasó eso.

\- Escorpio es uno de los signos más poderosos Sun, y si caen en las manos del Clan Sombra obtendrán una gran ventaja. - explicó Jane.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer entonces?

\- Ve con Gabriel a buscarlo en tu casa o en los lugares donde más frecuentas y yo me quedaré aquí con Sarah viendo que forma podemos ayudar a Brian y Jonathan en la pelea contra los Sombra. - ordenó Jane.

\- ¡Wow, algo de acción para mi!. - exclamó Gabriel emocionado.

\- Tengan cuidado, como no tienes tu medallón te daré esto.

Jane abrió un cajón y de el sacó una pequeña caja en la que había un un pequeño escorpion metálico.

\- ¿Para que sirve? - preguntó Sun al tomarlo de la caja.

\- Se transforma en una pequeña espada, no es tan fuerte como las armas que obtienes al transformarte en ranger. - explicó la pelirroja. - pero al menos podrás defenderte por si aparece algún sombra.

\- ¿Y a mi no me das nada? - se quejó Gabriel, Jane rió.

\- Te daré esto, pero ten cuidado. - dijo al darle una pequeña pistola láser dorada que estaba en el mismo cajón.

\- Sólo no lo arruines. - agregó Sarah.

\- Ya era el día en que usaría esta cosa. - se alegró el niño rubio con su pequeña arma.

\- Ahora vayan, pero recuerda Sun, tienes un gran poder, tu carácter puede llevar grandes beneficios a ti a los que te rodean como también grandes riesgos, aprende a cómo manejarlo y lo controlaras a la perfección.

Sun asintió ante las palabras de Jane y junto con Gabriel, se fueron de la base para así poder encontrar el medallón de escorpio.

(-)

Ya transformados, Brian y Jonathan fueron hacía el lugar dónde el Sombra Lobo estaba atacando.

\- ¿Cuando nos darán motos o algo así? - preguntó Jonathan agitado al llegar al lugar.

\- No sé tú, pero a mi me encanta correr. - le respondió Brian.

El grupo de sombras que lideraba el Sombra Lobo al darse cuenta de presencia de los dos rangers, pararon el ataque y se dirigieron contra ellos.

Ambos rangers invocaron sus respectivas armas y repartieron golpes contra los Sombras, que caían uno por uno.

\- ¡Triple ataque! - gritó Brian disparando tres flechas ardientes con su arco derribando a varios Sombra.

\- ¡Rayo acuático! - exclamó Jonathan lanzando varios rayos color azul de su pistola que impactó en otros Sombras, que desaparecieron al instante.

Una vez que tan sólo quedaba el Sombra Lobo, el ranger rojo y el ranger azul empezaron a luchar intensamente contra el, sin notar que estaban siendo observados por los tres generales Sombra a lo lejos.

\- Pobres rangers. - rió Xuty.

\- Se estan perdiendo la verdadera acción. - agregó Ezxion.

\- Claro, deberían estar en otro lado. - finalizó Sazka.

(-)

\- Entonces Paul me tiró al piso, pero cayó en mi trampa y...

Sun dejó de hablar al notar que Gabriel no le estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto ya que estaba muy concentrado en su arma dorada.

\- ¿Para que servirá este botón? - se preguntó el niño rubio apretandolo y en ese momento un rayo que parecia muy potente que dio de lleno en un poste de luz. - Ups, lo siento Sun, ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Nada, tengo que recordar en donde habré dejado de mi medallón. - dijo Sun tratando de acordarse.

\- ¿Tu casa? - preguntó Gabriel.

\- Casi nunca estoy allí. - respondió la chica.

\- ¿En que momento fue la última vez que lo viste?

\- Anoche cuando lo dejé en mi bolso durante el entrenamiento con... Paul. - recordó Sun.

\- ¿Paul?

\- ¡Sigueme!

Corrieron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la escuela de defensa personal en donde justamente se encontraba Paul a punto de abrirla.

\- ¡Sun! - se sorprendió Paul. - No creí que llegarias tan temprano, ¿Quién es el? - preguntó al ver a Gabriel.

\- Es una historia algo complicada, solo quiero saber...

\- Por cierto, anoche se te cayó esto. - interrumpió Paul sacando de su bolsillo el medallón de escorpio de Sun. - Quise avisarte pero ya te habias ido y mi celular no tenía señal.

Justo cuando Sun le iba a responder, vio como detrás de Paul había un Sombra de apariencia gorda y con un gran martillo en la mano dispuesto a herirlo.

La chica tomó rápidamente el medallón de la mano de Paul y con un ágil movimiento que él mismo le había enseñado, lo introdujo en su HoroscoMorpher amarillo para transformarse y poder desviar el golpe del Sombra que de seguro hubiera dañado al joven, seguido de un golpe con la pequeña espada que Jane le había dado hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Sorprendido no? - le preguntó Sun a Paul, al mismo tiempo que le tiraba la pequeña espada. - mejor defiendete. - le terminó de decir para después invocar su propia espada de escorpio.

El Sombra Gordo se recuperó del golpe recibido de parte de Sun y comenzó a quejarse como si fuera un niño, dando golpes al suelo con su gran martillo.

Con cada golpe del martillo en el suelo, un grupo de Sombras comunes aparecía.

\- Dejame al gordo a mi.- dijo Sun mirando a Paul. - tu encargate con Gabriel de los comunes, después te explicaré.

Al finalizar sus palabras, Sun comenzó a intercambiar golpes con el Sombra Gordo mientras que los comunes fueron contra Paul y Gabriel.

\- ¡Nunca creí que esto fuera tan divertido! - exclamó alegre Gabriel disparando su arma contra varios sombras que caían al suelo y desaparecían.

Gracias a sus habilidades de pelea, Paul lograba derribar fácilmente a los Sombras con ayuda de la pequeña espada con forma de escorpion que Sun le había dado, aunque recibiá un par de rasguños en su piel.

Sin embargo, los Sombras seguían apareciendo y Paul y Gabriel comenzaban a cansarse.

\- Creo que esto se quedó sin balas.- dijo Gabriel nervioso al notar que su arma dorada no disparaba más.

Los Sombras terminaron por rodear a Paul y Gabriel contra la entrada de la escuela de defensa personal.

El joven profesor vio para un costado y se dio cuenta de que Sun estaba siendo apaleada por el Sombra Gordo, que le pegó con su gran martillo de tal forma que parte del casco de la ranger amarilla se quebró mostrando parte de su cara, la cual sangraba.

\- Tengo que hacer algo. - susurró Paul sacando la llave que abría las puertas de su escuela. - métete adentro niño.

\- Pero son muchos y...

\- ¡Ahora niño! - ordenó firmemente Paul a Gabriel, quién obedeció rápidamente entrando.

Paul se volvió nuevamente contra los Sombras y empuñando la pequeña espada que Sun le dio, empezó a luchar contra esa multitud de Sombras para poder salvarla. Pero era superado en número.

(-)

\- ¡Jane! - gritó Sarah mirando la caja de los medallones. - ¡El medallón de Tauro esta brillando!

\- Creo que es el momento perfecto para probar el teletransportador de objetos. - sonrió la pelirroja. - hazlo rápido, no resistiran mucho.

La niña rubia obedeció y colocó el medallón de Tauro en una especie de contenedor color azul donde comenzó a flotar, seguido de esto también puso dentro un HoroscoMorpher negro.

Luego de fijar las coordenadas en la gran computadora, Sarah apretó un botón y el medallón desapareció del contenedor junto al HoroscoMorpher negro.

(-)

Los Sombras lograron derribar a Paul y cuando entre todos iban a darle el último golpe, una gran luz resplandeciente lo iluminó.

Todos los enemigos quedaron cegados por esa luz, incluyendo a él Sombra Gordo, que estaba también a punto de golpear con su martillo por última vez a Sun.

Al desvanecerse la luz, Paul se dio cuenta que había una especie de celular negro engachado a su muñeca derecha y en su mano izquierda un medallón con el simbolo de su signo del horóscopo, Tauro.

Inmediatamente, sus fuerzas agotadas se recuperaron, sintió como si tuviera él poder de un toro.

Pero su mayor motivación fue ver a Sun tirada en el suelo, aún con su traje de ranger amarilla pero que estaba bastante rasgado por los golpes recibidos.

\- ¡Fuerza de Tauro! ¡Ahora! ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

En el momento que colocó el medallón dentro del HoroscoMorpher negro, Paul obtuvo un traje color negro similar al traje de los demas rangers. Con la diferencia de que sus guantes y botas eran blancas en vez de negras, los detalles en sus hombros, codos y rodillas eran dorados. El casco también era negro y su visor similar a los de los rangers rojo y azul. El símbolo de Tauro estaba en su pecho.

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro!

Como si tuviera la fuera de un toro, derribó a todos los sombras que estaban enfrente de él y con una patada mandó a volar al Sombra Gordo.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo que era lo que te tenía tan distraída. - dijo Paul extendiendo su mano para que Sun se levantará, pudiendo notar la sonrisa de ella gracias a que su casco amarillo estaba roto. - tengo que devolverte esto.- finalizó para darle nuevamente la pequeña espada de escorpio que la chica le había prestado.

Ahora con dos espadas, una en cada mano, Sun se preparó para atacar al Sombra Gordo que se estaba levantando.

\- Ahora es mi turno. - se interpuso Paul, apareciendo en su mano un gran martillo negro con dos cuernos de toro en su parte superior. - tu puedes contra los comunes fácilmente.

Sun asintió y comenzó a atacar con sus espadas a los Sombras mientras que Paul corrió contra el Sombra Gordo, ambos chocando sus grandes martillos.

\- Con que aquí estaba la verdadera acción. - dijo Brian llegando junto a Jonathan, ambos habían derrotado al Sombra Lobo.

\- Con razón, ya me había parecido muy fácil esa pelea. - comentó el joven de tez oscura.

Ambos fueron junto a Sun.

\- ¿Qué la pasó a tu casco? - preguntó Brian.

\- ¿Y quién es él? - siguió Jonathan refiriéndose al ranger negro que peleaba contra el Sombra Gordo.

\- ¿Y por qué Gabriel estan encerrado allí? - volvió a preguntar Brian.

\- ¡Callense los dos y derrotemos a los sombras para ir a ayudar a Paul!. - ordenó Sun. - ¡Espadas de escorpio! ¡Combinar! - gritó fusionando su espada junto a la que Jane le había dado, formando una muchísima más grande y poderosa. - ¡Gran espada escorpiana!

Brian y Jonathan combinaron sus respectivas armas con la gran espada escorpiana formándose así, un gran cañón.

\- ¡Cañón del horóscopo! ¡Fuego! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y todos los Sombras que quedaban fueron destruidos.

Los martillos del Sombra Gordo y el Ranger Negro chocaban con fuerza, pero Paul estaba tomando más ventaja.

\- Vas a caer al fondo. - sonrió Paul y con un golpe de su martillo al suelo, provocó una gran grieta en la cual el Sombra Gordo cayó y se volvió a cerrar, dejándolo encerrado para siempre.

Los tres rangers se unieron al recién llegado ranger negro, todos desactivaron sus trajes.

\- Otro ranger, nada mal. - se alegró Brian.

\- Con más ayuda, todo esto será más fácil. - continuó Jonathan.

Sin embargo, Sun y Paul solamente se sonreian uno a otro.

(-)

\- Bien hecho Paul, es bueno tener a otro adulto responsable con nosotros. - lo felicitó Jane una vez que todos estaban en la base. - y felicitaciones a ti Sun, sabía que podrías combinar tus dos espadas.

\- Es un poco raro para mi esto, pero después de todo lo que me explicaron, estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por el bien de todas las personas. - asintió Paul.

\- Perfecto, ahora serás el ranger negro, tranquilo y decidido, el protector de Tauro. - dijo Jane.

\- Por cierto, ¿Donde está Gabriel? - preguntó Jonathan.

(-)

\- Oigan, ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí? ¿Terminó la pelea? ¿Hola?

Gabriel se había quedado encerrado dentro de la escuela de Paul.

Claramente se habían olvidado de él.

\- Ya regresarán.

El niño rubio empezó a concentrase en su pequeña arma.

 **Gracias por haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más información sobre las futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para mejorar, pueden darme like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nossss vemossss.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 : Hora del Rosa.**

\- Entonces... ¿Otro Ranger más?

\- Así es reina nuestra, lo sentimos.

La mujer que se estaba recuperando dentro de ese contenedor en aquella extraña nave que flotaba en el cielo cerró sus ojos y medito las palabras que escuchó de la boca de sus generales.

\- Creo que tendré que darles una pequeña visita...

\- No reina nuestra. - se opuso Sazka. - si sale de la cámara de recuperación con tan sólo el 40% de su poder será vencida muy fácilmente y nuestro esfuerzo por haberla traído de vuelta será inútil.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero en ningún momento dije que fuera a pelear, tan sólo a visitar...

(-)

\- Bien, ahora necesito que lleven ese mueble hacía allá, será en donde estará la cocina...

Varios trabajadores y empleados se movilizaban de un lado para otro bajo las órdenes de Jane, ella quería que el lugar que había comprado para poner la pizzería quedará perfecto.

\- Nunca creí que esto sucedería en serio. - dijo Brian observando.

\- No es algo malo, tendremos pizza gratis. - comentó Jonathan de forma alegre y llevando varias cajas que al parecer llevaban dentro varios utensilios de cocina. - ¿Qué? No podía estar sin ayudar en algo.

El joven de Sagitario suspiro.

\- ¿Y donde estan Gabriel y Sarah?

\- Jane los mando a hacer el túnel que conectaria la pizzería con su casa y a la vez con la base subterránea. - contestó el chico de Piscis.

\- ¿Pero eso no sería explotación infantil? - volvió a preguntar Brian.

\- Créeme que esos niños lo estan disfrutando. - respondió Jonathan riendo. - ahora puedes quedarte ahí parado o ayudarme con estas cajas.

\- Bien. - volvió a suspirar Brian resignado y tomó un par de las cajas que Jonathan le dio para llevarlas a donde Jane les diría.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar con Jane pero el celular de Brian comenzó a sonar, él vio quién lo llamaba y se trataba de Laura.

\- ¿Laura? - contestó Brian dejando las cajas en el suelo.

\- Siempre contestando de esa mala forma, sos un caso muy difícil para mi. - se rió Laura del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Estas en tu casa?

\- No emmm, estoy trabajando. -respondió el joven tratando de pensar.

\- Hmmmmm, no me dijiste que tenías trabajo, ¿Cuál trabajo específicamente? Ahora que lo pienso estos días estuviste muy ocupado.

\- No me hagas un interrogatorio como siempre Laura. - la reprendió Brian. - después te llamaré y te diré.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario Brian.

Tanto Jonathan como Brian voltearon al escuchar una voz junto a una pequeña risa.

Allí estaba Laura con una sonrisa, colgando la llamada.

\- ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? - cuestionó Brian sorprendido y algo molesto.

\- El GPS de tu celular siempre está prendido, cualquier secuestrador te podría encontrar. - dijo la chica de pelo corto y teñido de rosa seguido de otra risa.

\- Esa chica sería una excelente espía. - susurró Jonathan cerca de la oreja del protector de Sagitario.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar con esas cajas?

Todos miraron hacía la dirección de donde provenía ese grito femenino. Se trataba de Jane con una mueca bastante molesta, no quería para nada que la preparación de la pizzería tuviera algún retraso.

\- Ya les hablé muy claro, no quiero que la pizzería se...

La pelirroja paró de hablar al notar la presencia de Laura allí, a la cuál empezó a mirar muy fijamente por varios segundos que resultaban bastante incómodos y extraños para Brian y Jonathan.

Tras varios segundos de mirar a Laura, Jane finalmente emano palabras de su boca.

\- Pero que... bonito te queda ese color rosa en tu cabello.

\- ¿Tu lo crees? - sonrió Laura ante las palabras de la pelirroja. - a ti también te va muy bien ese rojo, pareces que estas en llamas.

\- Y esa ropa que traes puesta es genial. - volvió a decir Jane.

Brian deseó con toda su alma que en ese momento apareciera algún sombra o lo que sea, con tal de evitar esa situación que le producía ganas de meter la cabeza bajo tierra. Pero su deseo no se cumplió.

\- ¿Eres Laura no? Brian siempre habla mucho de ti. - sonrió la pelirroja. -Yo soy Jane, la jefa de estos dos niños. - dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿En serio? A mi siempre me trata muy mal. - fingió enojo la chica de pelo rosa. - Si, soy Laura, un gusto Jane.

\- Si quieres puedes ayudarnos. - ofreció Jane. - así sabras en que se ocupa tanto tu amiguito.

\- Claro, me encantaría, ¿Escuchaste Brian? Trabajaré contigo ahora. - se alegró Laura dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro.

"Que aparezca un maldito Sombra, por favor" rogó mentalmente el joven ranger rojo.

(-)

\- Bien niños, ahora coloquense en esta posición, es una buena forma para realizar un contraataque e inmediatamente lanzen un par de golpes.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, los pequeños niños que no superaban los 9 o 10 años de edad la obedecerion fielmente.

\- Muy bien hecho, ahora tomense un descanso en la cafetería, pero no muy largo porque continuaremos. - dijo Sun con una sonrisa, los niños asintieron.

La ranger amarilla se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas para enlogar sus músculos, de inmediato alguien se sentó junto a ella y la imitó.

\- Esos niños te adoran, creo que esto es mejor que te la pases abusando de mis alumnos adolescentes y adultos. - comenzó a reír Paul. - los pequeños sacan esa parte tranquila tuya.

\- Tienes razón, tal vez haga esto en vez de humillar a otros, pero por los menos te podré molestar a ti. - asintió Sun.

\- Y ahora también vas a ayudar a Jane con esa tal pizzería, no queres parar nunca.

\- Pues como dice Jane "Los escorpianos tienen una de las mayores energías del horóscopo". - se burló la chica de pelo negro.

Ambos rieron por unos momentos pero al terminar sus caras se mostraron serías.

Sun miró fijamente el HoroscoMorpher negro que estaba en la muñeca derecha de Paul para después sacar el suyo de una pequeña cartera atada a su cintura que empezó a usar para que no se volviera a repetir una situación como a la última.

\- Ahora será todo muy diferente. - habló el joven.

\- Claro, es algo que nunca pensas que va a suceder. - siguió Sun.

\- No sé que pueda llegar a pasar ahora, pero como adultos que somos, tenemos que llevar esto de la mejor forma y poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos. - dijo Paul.

\- Aunque de seguro nosotros también aprenderemos más. - suspiró Sun. - pero Jane me dijo que el secreto de esto es saber aprovechar nuestras virtudes y mejorar nuestros defectos.

\- Esa chica es muy sabía, no parece tener 20 años. - dijo sorprendido Paul. - pero cuando me explicó todo este asunto de los Power Rangers y él Clan Sombra con tal seriedad, nos podemos dar cuenta que esto es algo en serio, como dices, también aprenderemos más.

\- Hablando de ella, le prometí ayudar para la pizzería, después que terminemos con estos niños iré para allá.

\- Entonces hay que seguir con la clase. - se levantó del suelo Paul y le extendió la mano Sun para levantarla también.

\- Que estos niños me sorprendan.

(-)

Mientras los empleados seguían trabajando arduamente con la ayuda de Brian y Jonathan, Laura charlaba animadamente con Jane. Tenian muchas cosas en común.

\- No hay nada más desesperante que esto. - se quejó Brian mirandolas mientras cargaba una mesa junto a Jonathan.

\- Esa chica te aprecia mucho y se nota. - comentó el chico de piel oscura. - Y como que irradia mucha alegría, no entiendo como no te la contagia.

\- Agradezco mucho que haga eso pero, no lo sé, soy así.

Ambos colocaron la mesa en donde la pelirroja les había mandado.

\- Sin embargo, sin ella...

Las risas de Laura y Jane se escucharon por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos los empleados del lugar.

\- Esta chica es genial Brian, no entiendo porque siempre la tratas mal. - reía Jane.

\- Siempre me trata mal, no me valora. - fingió llorar Laura.

En el momento que Brian estaba a punto de explotar de estrés, su HoroscoMorpher empezó a sonar, agradeciendole a dios mentalmente por eso.

Como Laura se había distraído ordenando un par de utensilios de cocina, Jane se dirigió a los jóvenes.

\- Vayan, cerca del lago de Mane Falls. - susurró la pelirroja para que ninguno de los empleados ni Laura escucharan. Los jóvenes asintieron y se fueron rápidamente.

\- ¿A donde fueron? - preguntó Laura acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- Olvide que tenía que encargar un par de cosas más para preparar la pizzería y los mande a ellos para que lo hagan.

\- Ahora los alcanzo. - insistió la chica de pelo rosa.

\- Ni lo creas niña. - la detuvo Jane. - me tienes que contar que clase de tintura usas para que te quede tan bien tu cabello

\- Claro, lo que ordene. - rió Laura y ambas continuaron preparando y ordenando cosas que servirían próximamente para la pizzería.

(-)

Las clases infantiles ya habían finalizado y Sun se preparaba para ir a ayudar a Jane con los preparativos de la pizzería, hasta que escuchó la voz de Jonathan proveniente de su HoroscoMorpher amarillo.

\- Cerca del lago de Mane Falls, te necesitamos. - habló el Ranger azul. - y tu Paul, Jane quiere que ayudes a Gabriel y a Sarah con el túnel.

\- Claro. - asintió la chica de pelo negro.

\- Tu te vas a la acción y yo de niñera. - comenzó a reír Paul. - ve rápido.

Sun se fue rápidamente hacía el lago mientras que Paul a una pequeña entrada que daba al túnel desde su escuela de defensa personal.

Una vez dentro del túnel, el joven profesor comenzó a buscar a los niños, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos.

\- Ustedes si que hacen un buen trabajo. - se sorprendió Paul al ver como Gabriel y Sarah se encargaban del túnel.

\- Es muy divertido esto. - dijo el niño rubio conduciendo una especie de excavadora.

\- Ya estará lista en poco tiempo, sin problemas podremos ir de la pizzería a la base y también desde tu escuela. - explicó Sarah ante la perplejidad de Paul. - ahora, Jane tiene un regalo para ti por ser el nuevo.

Sarah guío a Paul por el túnel y Gabriel se quedó en la excavadora ampliandolo.

(-)

Brian y Jonathan llegaron al borde del lago de Mane Falls, al momento llego Sun.

En el agua, había un Sombra con forma de cocodrilo que al ver la llegada de los rangers, rugio furioso y varios grupos de Sombras aparecieron.

\- Bien, es hora, ¿Listos? - habló Brian.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activado! - gritaron los tres colocando sus medallones en los HoroscoMorphers.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - empezó Sun.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - continuó Brian.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul! - finalizó Jonathan.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de las personas! ¡Power Rangers fuerza del horóscopo!

El Sombra cocodrilo salió del agua y con un grito, ordenó a los sombras comunes atacar.

Los Rangers invocaron a sus armas y comenzaron a intercambiar varios golpes con los Sombras.

(-)

\- ¿No sé estarán tardando demasiado ya? - preguntó Laura un poco preocupada por Brian.

\- En un momento ya regresaran, desde que empezaron a trabajar para mi siempre se tardan en todo. - contestó Jane tranquila abriendo una caja sacando herramientas de ahí.

\- ¿Y por qué los contrataste entonces?

\- Peor es nada, ¿No crees? - rió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Escuchen esto! - gritó uno de los trabajadores que tenía una pequeña radio portátil con él para no aburrise mientras realizaba su trabajo.

Sus compañeros se acercaron para escuchar, al igual que Jane y Laura.

"En las últimas noticias, los rangers iniciaron otra batalla en las cercanias del lago contra esas extrañas criaturas que atacan nuestra ciudad desde hace días..."

Los trabajadores comenzaron a dar palabras de aliento hacía los rangers, se sentían más protegidos al igual que todos los ciudadanos de Mane Falls.

\- ¿Los Rangers? - la cara de Laura se iluminó por completo. - cerca del lago...

\- ¿Que pasa Laura? - cuestionó Jane.

\- Desde que el ranger rojo me salvó en aquella ocasión como te conté, quiero saber su identidad, ahora puede ser que la descubra, acompañame al lago y lo haremos juntas. - ofreció la chica de pelo rosa emocionada.

\- Pero puede ser peligroso, quedemonos aquí. - dijo la pelirroja fingiendo no saber nada.

\- Que miedosa, me decepcionas. - sonrió Laura. - bien, después te contaré quién es el ranger rojo.

Terminada sus palabras, Laura se fue corriendo de la futura pizzería empujando a varios de los trabajadores.

\- Debo avisarles. - susurró para sí misma Jane. - bien chicos, excelente trabajo el día de hoy, vuelvan mañana a la misma hora.

Una vez que todos los trabajadores se fueron, Jane aseguró la puerta del lugar y se dirigió a la puerta secreta que daba al túnel para ir hacía la base.

En el camino, se encontró a Gabriel en la excavadora.

\- ¿Sarah le mostró a Paul su nuevo vehículo?

\- Oh, si. - contestó con una sonrisa el niño rubio. - lo cool que se ve con éso.

\- Tengo que avisarles a los demas que Laura se dirige hacía allí para descubrir la identidad de Brian. - dijo la pelirroja siguiendo hacía la base.

\- Esto cada vez se pone más interesante. - comentó Gabriel y siguió su trabajo con la excavadora.

(-)

Los Sombras seguían cayendo gracias al ataque de los tres rangers.

Quedando tan sólo unos cuantos, Brian se enfocó en atacar al Sombra cocodrilo.

\- ¿Estas ahí Brian? - se escuchó la voz de Jane por el HoroscoMorpher.

\- Estoy algo ocupado para que me digas algo ahora. - contestó el ranger rojo esquivando una patada del Sombra cocodrilo y derribandolo con un puñetazo. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Laura se dirige hacía allí, quiere descubrir tu identidad.

\- ¿Y no pudiste detenerla? - preguntó esquivando otro golpe y usando su arco para lanzar una flecha contra el Sombra cocodrilo, provocando que cayera al lago. - Esta maldita chica me va sacar de quicio.

\- Podría ser mi futura mejor amiga, asique asegúrate de que salga de allí sin que le pase algo y que no los descubra tampoco.- ordenó Jane. - y además tu también la necesitas, y más que nadie.

El ranger rojo suspiro, la pelirroja tenía razón. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a laura.

\- Bien, me encargaré de que nada le pase.

Sun y Jonathan acabaron con los últimos sombras y el único que quedaba era el Sombra cocodrilo.

\- Acabemos con esto rápido, Laura viene hacía aquí y no tiene que pasarle nada, ¡Combinemos armas!

Los tres rangers combinaron sus armas pero el Sombra cocodrilo lanzó unos rayos oscuros de sus filosos dientes para lograr derribarlos.

El Sombra cocodrilo estaba a punto de tirar otro mortal ataque pero unos disparos provocaron que cayera al agua nuevamente.

Los rangers miraron de donde venían los disparos y vieron al ranger negro acercándose con un cuatriciclo del mismo color y con el aspecto semejante a un toro.

Cuando el Sombra trato de levantarse, Paul volvió a disparar desde su cuatriciclo derribandolo por segunda vez.

\- Te queda muy bien esa cosa. - sonrió Sun una vez que Paul se acercó a ellos con el cuatriciclo.

\- Y no sólo esto, hay otros vehículos para ustedes en preparación. - informó Paul. - pero no estarán listos por el momento.

\- Ya era hora, me cansa mucho correr a todos lados. - se alegró Jonathan.

\- Bien, nosotros nos encargaramos del Sombra, tu ve a fijarte si hay alguien herido o algún otro Sombra a los alrededores. - dijo Brian.

\- Bien. - asintió Paul y volvió a arrancar su cuatriciclo para fijarse en los alrededores.

Los rangers volvieron a combinar sus armas para acabar de una vez por todas con el Sombra.

\- Esto es increíble, no sé porque Jane se asusto, se esta perdiendo de todo esto.

Laura estaba detrás de unos arbustos grabando toda la pelea de los rangers.

\- Cuando le muestre esto a Brian no lo va a poder creer. - se alegró la chica de pelo rosa.

Los rangers dispararon y destruyeron al Sombra cocodrilo. Laura continuaba grabando y sin darse cuenta un grupo de sombras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Cubrete!

La chica escuchó una voz y vio como varias extrañas criaturas desaparecían por unos disparos.

\- No deberías estar aquí. - le dijo el ranger negro arriba de su vehículo.

Los demas rangers notaron algo raro y se acercaron a Paul.

"No puede ser" pensó Brian al ver a Laura allí.

Y para más problemas, un grupo gigantesco de sombras volvieron a aparecer y los rodearon.

\- Lleva a esta chica lejos de aquí. - dijo Brian tratando de mantener la calma y poniendo más grave su voz para que Laura no lo reconozca.

El ranger negro indicó a Laura que se subiera al cuatriciclo con el, pero no pudo por que los sombras empezaron a tirar rayos oscuros contra ellos.

(-)

\- Son demasiados. - se preocupó Jane en la base viendo la pelea a través de las pantallas.

Fue el momento en el que el medallón de Aries empezó a brillar intensamente.

La pelirroja revisó la caja en donde estaban los medallones y notó como el medallón ariano reaccionaba desde que Laura apareció en el lugar de la pelea.

\- Que sea ella por favor. - imploro Jane.

Efectivamente el medallón de Aries reaccionaba a Laura.

Rápidamente, Jane tomó el medallón junto al HoroscoMorpher color rosa para colocarlo en el teletransportador de objetos.

(-)

Los rangers seguían siendo derribados por el enorme grupo de sombras no les daban oportunidad de defenderse.

Brian recibía cada ataque para poder proteger a Laura.

Sin embargo, los ataques cesaron cuando una brillante luz cubrió a Laura por completo.

\- Lo mismo pasó con Paul. - dijo Sun sorprendida.

La luz desapareció y atada en la muñeca izquierda de Laura apareció el HoroscoMorpher rosa, y en su mano derecha el medallón de su signo del horóscopo Aries.

\- No puede estar pasando. - dijo Brian totalmente shockeado.

La chica de pelo rosa no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

Colocó el medallón dentro del HoroscoMorpher e inmediatamente obtuvo un traje color rosa similar al de los rangers, el simbolo de Aries estaba en su pecho, detalles blancos y negros había en sus rodillas, hombros y codos, acompañado de botas y guantes negros. Su casco era rosa y su visor era parecido a la de la ranger amarilla. También poseía una falda.

Paul aprovechó el momento para volver a subir a su cuatriciclo del cuál había caído para empezar disparar contra ellos y avanzar para que varios lo sigan.

Laura se miró sus manos cubiertas por el traje y no podía creerlo, era una Power Ranger.

Los demás rangers aprovecharon para reiniciar el contraataque invocando nuevamente a sus armas para atacar a los sombras, que empezaron a caer nuevamente.

\- Si quieres sobrevivir, debes luchar.

Laura escuchó las palabras del ranger rojo, y de inmediato, dos pequeñas espadas que llevaban el simbolo de Aries y hacían recordar a los cuernos de un carnero aparecieron en sus manos.

Los 4 rangers siguieron luchando y los sombras caían uno por uno mientras que Paul recorría las calles de Mane Falls en su cuatriciclo desaciendose de los sombras que lo seguían.

\- ¡Mega flecha ardiente! - gritó Brian disparando una lluvia de flechas contra las sombras.

\- ¡Espada brillante! - Sun derribó varios sombras más con rayo que salió de su gran espada.

\- ¡Super láser de agua! - siguió Jonathan disparando con pistola.

Laura golpeaba a varios sombras con sus dos espadas acabando con ellos.

\- ¡Embestida carnero! - gritó la ranger rosa y embistió a todos los sombras que tenía enfrente con una gran fuerza.

\- Increíble. - se sorprendió Brian.

Paul apareció nuevamente con su cuatriciclo disparando y tan sólo quedaban unos cuantos sombras.

\- ¡Combinemos nuestras cinco armas! - ordenó el ranger rojo.

Todos los rangers combinaron sus respectivas armas en una sola, formando un cañón mejorado.

\- ¡Súper cañón celestial!

Dispararon y los pocos sombras restantes desaparecieron.

\- No puedo creerlo, soy una ranger. - dijo Laura emocionada sacándose su casco y mirándolo.

\- Rangers, todos a la base a recibir a la nueva integrante. - habló Jane a través de los HoroscoMorpher.

\- ¡¿Jane! - reconoció la voz Laura. - ahora me caes muchísimo mejor de lo que me caias hace unos momentos.

(-)

Una vez en la base subterránea, Laura miraba sorprendida por todos lados. Aún llevaba su traje de ranger rosa y su casco en la mano, los demás rangers aún tenían sus trajes y cascos puestos.

\- Desde el principio sabía que tenías algo especial Laura. - la felicitó Jane.

\- Y yo también sabía que tu lo tenías, pero esto no me lo espereba, ¡Eres la jefa de los rangers! - dijo completamente emocionada.

\- Tal como tu signo Aries, eres aventura y estas llena de energía, es correcto que seas la ranger rosa. - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- No lo puedo creer, te juro que no lo puedo creer. - Laura daba saltitos de emoción.

\- Luego te explicaré mucho mejor todo, pero ahora debes conocer a tus otros compañeros, el es Paul, el ranger negro de Tauro. - dijo Jane y el mencionado se sacó su casco. - ella es Sun, la ranger amarilla de escorpio. - la aludida también se sacó su casco. - el es Jonathan, el ranger azul de Piscis.

\- ¡Mi compañero de escuela!. - se sorprendió Laura. - con razón estaba contigo ayudandote en la pizzería, pero entonces...

Sin esperar, Brian se sacó su casco rojo mostrándole a Laura que el era el ranger rojo. La cara de la chica de pelo rosa cambió totalmente.

El ranger rojo con una mueca completamente molesta, dejó caer su casco al suelo para irse inmediatamente del lugar.

(-)

El contenedor en donde se encontraba Daerys comenzó a abrirse, y la bella mujer caminó lentamente fuera de el.

\- Sigo sin creer que sea buena idea reina nuestra, con tan sólo el 40% de su poder...

\- Tranquilo. - interrumpió Daerys a Sazka. - ya te lo he dicho, una visita no hará ningún daño...

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más información sobre las actualizaciones o darme consejos para mejorar la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer. Nosssss vemossssss.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 : Presentación.**

El pequeño carnero color rosa corría de un lado a otro en la caja de cristal con el simbolo de Aries ante la vista de una sonriente Laura.

Cuando Jane le explicó todo el asunto, entendió que cuando sea necesario, el carnero sería su Zord y le ayudaría en las batallas.

La chica de pelo rosa estaba completamente emocionada con la idea de poder salvar el mundo, y más si su amigo Brian lo hacía junto a ella.

Sin embargo, el joven se encontraba distante de ella desde el momento que se unió al grupo.

Laura dirigió su mirada a la caja de cristal con el simbolo de Sagitario, el signo de Brian.

El pequeño centauro rojo estaba sentado, como si estuviera meditando.

\- ¡Laura! ¡Ven aquí! - escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

Al obedecer el llamado, vio como todos los rangers excepto su mejor amigo estaban allí.

En el centro de la base había unos cuantos vehículos de diferente color.

\- Al igual que Paul y su cuatriciclo, ahora cada uno tendrá su respectivo vehículo. - explicó Jane.

\- Ya era hora, esto de ir corriendo a cada batalla es muy agotador. - se alegró Jonathan.

\- Me apiade de ti. - sonrió la pelirroja. - por eso tu vehículo será el Aqua Cycle. - le dijo señalando una especie de moto de agua color azul. - con el no solo podrás ir por tierra a gran velocidad, también bajo el agua con el modo submarino.

\- Genial. - se impresionó el muchacho de tez morena observando y tocando su nuevo vehículo azul.

\- Cada vehículo está hecho a base de sus signos del horóscopo. - siguió Jane. - En tu caso Sun, será el Scorpion Bike. - señaló una moto color amarilla y con el simbolo de escorpio. - y al ser Escorpio un signo de agua al igual que Piscis, también tendrá un modo submarino.

\- Perfecto. - asintió Sun mirando esa moto amarilla.

\- Y para ti mi querida Laura, el Aries Fire. - finalizó Jane mostrándole un cuatriciclo como el de Paul pero de color rosa y con las características del carnero. - como Aries es un signo de fuego, evidentemente tu vehículo es inmune a el.

\- Me encanta, va mucho con mi estilo. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa. - pero no veo el de Brian.

La expresión de Jane cambió a una dubitativa.

\- Hmmmmm, como cada vehículo proviene del poder de los signos del horóscopo, el que le perteneciera a Brian no está listo ya que su conexión con Sagitario falla. - explicó la pelirroja.

\- Otra vez lo mismo. - se quejó Sun. - ese niño nunca va a cambiar al parecer.

\- Oye, no digas nada contra él. - se enojó Laura.

\- Tu que lo conoces mejor, ¿Nunca trataste de hacerlo entrar en razón? - preguntó la chica de escorpio sarcástica.

\- Dos de los signos del horóscopo más poderosos discutiendo, perfecto, pero guarden esas energías para las batallas. - comentó Jane sonriente.

\- Jane tiene razón, recuerdalo Sun, arreglar defectos y mejorar virtudes. - calmó Paul a su amiga.

\- Por suerte no es algo tan malo como la primera vez. - aclaró Jane. - sólo es una ligera desconexión con Sagitario, pero debe solucionarse.

\- Un momento, ¿Que pasó con él esa primera vez ?- preguntó Laura confundida.

\- Sólo digamos que Brian sigue aquí por ti. - respondió Jonathan.

\- Buscalo y trata de hablar con él. - pidió Jane.

(-)

La nave Sombra sobrevolaba la ciudad de Mane Falls y gracias a su escudo de invisibilidad, no podía ser detectada. Dentro de ella, se encontraban los tres generales Sombra observando detenidamente los movimientos de la ciudad.

\- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea. - dijo Sazka. - nuestra reina tendria que seguir en su camara de recuperación, sólo esta con el 40 % de su poder y...

\- Ella lo aclaró varias veces. - lo interrumpió Ezxion. - las personas normales no pueden hacerle daño.

\- Y si alguna emergencia sucediera, iremos en su ayuda de inmediato. - finalizó Xuty.

(-)

Una bella mujer vestida con jeans oscuros, una remera también violera, piel blanca casi palida y cabello rubio hasta los hombros, caminaba por las calles de Mane Falls.

\- ¡Que bonita eres! - le gritó un joven que la vio pasar, estaba con dos amigos.

Daerys hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y siguió caminando.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Creo que una chica linda como tu debería ser más respetuosa verdad?

Esta vez, el joven y sus dos amigos rodearon a Daerys interrumpiendole el paso. Justamente esa calle era considerada una de las más peligrosas de la ciudad y no mucha gente solía pasar por ahí por la posibilidad de robos.

\- Un siglo y los hombres todavía no aprendieron buenos modales.

La reina del Clan Sombra sonrio y tomó al joven del cuello, levantadolo y ahorcandolo.

\- ¿¡Pero que haces perra!? - gritó uno de los dos otros jóvenes tratando de defender a su amigo, pero ambos fueron cubiertos por una sombra proveniente de Daerys.

Después de unos segundos, Daerys dejó de ahorcar al joven y lo soltó.

Ahora los tres muchachos eran Sombras con aspecto de ninjas.

\- Así me tendrán más respeto. - sonrió Daerys. - ahora dispersense por la ciudad y no hagan nada hasta que se los ordene.

Los tres sombras que anteriormente eran personas normales, obedecieron al instante.

(-)

Como era la mejor amiga de Brian, Laura sabía a la perfección a donde iba éste cada vez que le agarraban "sus días" como ella solía decir.

Caminó hasta el parque y vio la bicicleta de Brian atada en un poste, efectivamente estaba en el mismo lugar.

\- Parece que el niño otra vez esta en sus días de historia. - rió Laura sentándose contra un árbol, su amigo se encontraba tambien sentado del otro lado del mismo.

No escuchó respuesta alguna de Brian.

\- Oye, ¿Que te sucede? - preguntó la chica moviéndose para quedar sentada al lado del chico de cabello oscuro.

\- Esto sucede. - contestó Brian tomando el brazo de Laura, en donde estaba engachado su HoroscoMorpher rosa. - no quiero que por simple diversión quieras arriesgar tu vida.

\- Awwww, ¿Tanto te preocupas por mi?

\- A eso mismo me refiero Laura. - dijo Brian mirándola a los ojos.- te tomas todo siempre muy a la ligera, y no quiero que te pase algo sólo por tus ganas de hacer cualquier idiotez.

La chica de cabello rosa corto se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos, hasta que se levantó y le extendió su mano a Brian para que también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el chico confundido.

\- Ven conmigo. - ordenó Laura mientras que Brian la seguía mirando confundido hasta que finalmente tomó su mano.

Prácticamente arrastrandolo, Laura llevó a Brian a un lugar cercano al parque en donde no había gente ya que eran unas obras de construcción que se habían abandonado hace tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - volvió a preguntar confundido el chico.

Laura se colocó enfrente de él y sacó de su bolsillo el medallón de Aries para ponerlo dentro de su HoroscoMorpher rosa y así transformarse en la ranger rosa.

\- Pelea conmigo ahora Brian. - pidió Laura.

\- Deja de estar jugando. - se enfadó Brian. - es lo que te estoy diciendo, esto es un asunto serio y tu te diviertes, destransformate y vamonos ya.

Cuando Brian volteó para irse, Laura dio un gran salto para quedar delante de él e impedirle el paso.

\- Dije que vas a pelear conmigo. - repitió la chica tomando sus dos pequeñas espadas.

Dando un gran suspiro y estando enfadado, Brian sacó su medallón de Sagitario y su HoroscoMorpher rojo de sus bolsillos.

\- Poder del horóscopo, activar.

Estando ya ambos transformados, la primera en atacar fue la ranger rosa, pero Brian esquivaba todos los golpes con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Embestida carnero! - gritó Laura y trató de embestir a Brian pero él fácilmente lo volvió a esquivar.

Laura siguió con patadas y puñetazos, sin embargo, Brian seguía bloqueando y evadiendo todos sus ataques.

\- Deja de jugar de una vez. - dijo deteniendo otro de sus golpes.

\- Algún día te haré entender. - la chica de pelo rosa tomó sus dos pequeñas espadas. - a la buena o a las malas.

\- ¿Pero entender que? - preguntó Brian molesto.

\- No queres protegerme, siempre fui yo quién te protegió a ti.

Al escuchar eso, la transformación de Brian comenzó a fallar, pero no se desvaneció.

\- Eso debe por la desconexión leve que dijo Jane. - explicó Laura al notarlo.

\- Nunca sentí que sirviera para una responsabilidad así, no me interesaba tampoco, pero cuando te vi en peligro aquella vez que te salvé, fue la motivación necesaria para seguir. - Brian se sacó su casco rojo y continuó. - pero al verte así, me di cuenta de que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé y tienes razón, siempre necesité de tu protección. - Laura escuchaba todo con impresión. - quizás la razón es que creía que podía protegerte, pero tu puedes hacerlo sola, sos más fuerte que yo en todo sentido.

\- Siempre te lo dije. - Laura también se quitó su casco y habló. - no me rendire hasta sacar la parte más alegre que hay en tu ser, después de todo supuestamente Sagitario es el signo más positivo del horóscopo.

\- No empiezes a hablar como Jane. - rió Brian.

\- Esa risa sincera es por la que soy fuerte, por ti quiero ser fuerte, tu eres mi fuerza.

El silencio reinó entré los dos, hasta que Laura comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Que situación motivadora verdad? - siguió riendo la chica.

\- Uno se abre de corazón y sólo te burlas. - trató de bromear Brian.

\- No sé te da mucho hacer chistes, yo te enseñaré. - sonrió Laura.

En ese momento, la voz de Jane se escuchó por los HoroscoMorphers.

\- Veo que encontraste a Brian, esperó que ahora recapacité unaaaa vez más. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Tranquila Jane, si no lo hace yo lo voy a obligar. - respondió la chica de pelo rosa y Brian rodó los ojos.

\- Ahora los necesito, tres sombras aparecieron en distintos puntos de la ciudad, Sun y Jonathan fueron por uno y Paul fue por otro, ustedes vayan por el último. - ordenó. - esta cerca de la avenida principal.

\- Entendido jefa. - respondió Laura enérgica para después cortar comunicación.

\- ¿Cerca de la avenida principal? Habrá que ir rápido, estamos lejos. - comentó Brian.

\- Pero llegaremos en unos segundos. - sonrió Laura. - ¡Aries Fire! ¡Ahora!

El cuatriciclo rosado de Laura apareció en ese momento.

\- ¿Y esto? - cuestionó el ranger rojo confundido.

\- Regalos de Jane para nosotros. - Laura volvió a ponerse su casco y se subió a su vehiculo. - tendrías también uno, pero siempre estas en tus días ¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a subir?

\- Mi bicicleta quedó en el parque y...

\- Deja de poner excusas.

Vencido, Brian también volvió a ponerse su casco y subió al Aries Fire, sentándose detrás de Laura.

\- Sujetate bien fuerte que recién lo estoy estrenando. - sonrió Laura.

(-)

La velocidad del Sombra con aspecto de ninja era increíble y Paul apenas consiguió darle un par de golpes con su martillo de toro, pero eso no era suficiente.

\- Así no terminaré nunca, ¡Martillo de Tauro! ¡Modalidad Laser!

Convirtió el martillo en una especie de pistola laser y disparó contra el Sombra pero lo seguía esquivando muy fácilmente.

(-)

Otro de los Sombras Ninja que estaba en el Oeste de la ciudad, causaba las mismas dificultades a Sun y Jonathan, que nisiquiera combinando sus respectivas armas pudieron darle un golpe.

\- Es demasiado rápido. - dijo Jonathan preocupado.

\- Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir , no dejaré que esa cosa se salga con la suya. - mencionó Sun molesta.

(-)

Cuando llegaron al sitio que Jane les indicó, Laura y Brian bajaron del Aries Fire y notaron los destrozos que ese sombra estaba causando.

\- Hay que ir por él ahora.

\- Tranquila Laura, hay que pensar bien las cosas. - la detuvo el ranger rojo.

\- ¿Estan ahí Laura y Jonathan? Tenemos problemas aquí. - se escuchó la voz de Jonathan por los HoroscoMorphers. - es muy rápido, Sun y yo no podemos detenerlo.

\- ¡Aquí estoy igual! - ahora la voz que se escuchaba era la de Paul.

\- Creo que la mejor idea es que los atraigan a los tres a un mismo lugar. - habló Jane desde la base. - hagan que los persigan y quizás así tengan más oportunidad, pero no los derroten, note algo diferente en esos Sombras.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Brian.

\- Usualmente los Sombras, a excepción de los de mayor categoría, tienen los ojos rojos. - explicó Jane. - pero estos tienen ojos de personas normales, como si...

\- Como si fueran personas normales que fueron convertidos en Sombras. - terminó de decir Laura que fue la primera en darse cuenta.

\- Así es. - asintió Jane. - junten a los tres en un mismo punto, algún lugar donde no hagan daño a nadie.

\- Cerca del bosque. - sugirió Jonathan.

\- Perfecto, háganlo. - ordenó la pelirroja y cortó comunicación.

\- Habrá que llamar su atención entonces, y soy experta en eso. - se puso orgullosa Laura. - ¡Oye Sombra! ¡Que bueno que te volviste Sombra porque seguro cuando eras humano eras mucho más feo que ahora!

El Sombra Ninja dejó de hacer disturbios y se enfocó en la ranger rosa.

\- Vaya que lograste llamar su atención. - dijo Brian subiendo de vuelta al Aries Fire junto a Laura.

\- Ahora, ¡Hacía el bosque!

En ese mismo tiempo, los demas rangers también se las arreglaron para obligar a los Sombras Ninjas a seguirlos y así poder reunir a los tres.

(-)

La reina del Clan Sombra se encontraba mirando todas las cosas que se le cruzaban en esa ciudad

\- Estos humanos aumentan la tecnología, pero sus cerebros se van pudriendo de a poco. - susurró.

En ese momento, sintió como sus tres Sombras Ninjas se dirigían al mismo lugar, y con eso de le ocurrió una idea.

\- Parece que ya se como tener una buena presentación. - dijo Daerys y sin ser vista, se desvaneció en una sombra.

(-)

El primero en llegar al lugar acordado cerca del bosque fue Paul en su cuatriciclo, casi al mismo llegaron Sun junto a Jonathan y Brian con Laura. Efectivamente los tres Sombras Ninjas los siguieron.

\- Bien, ahora se nos tiene que ocurrir algo para hacerlos humanos de nuevo. - dijo Jonathan preocupado.

\- No es el momento para pensar, ellos sólo quieren pelear. - avisó Paul viendo como los tres Sombras Ninjas se acercaban a ellos.

\- Pues lucha tendrán, ¡Aries! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rosa! - empezó Laura.

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro! - siguió Paul.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - continuó Sun.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - era el turno de Brian.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul! - finalizó Jonathan.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de las personas! ¡Power Rangers Fuerza del horóscopo!

Los rangers estaban listos para atacar al igual que los Sombras, pero justo en ese momento, pasó una chica que al parecer hacía ejercicio ya que cercanos a esas zonas del bosque la gente solía salir a entrenar.

Los sombras no lo dudaron e inmediatamente atraparon a la chica.

\- Mierda, olvidamos que aquí la gente viene a entrenar. - recordó enfadado Paul, él Sun varias veces habían venido aquí.

\- Yo no hago ejercicio, no me culpen. - trató de defenderse Jonathan.

\- No, fue una mala decisión de todos, incluso mía. - habló Jane por los HoroscoMorphers. - ahora lo primordial es que rescaten a esa chica.

Los rangers asintieron, aquellos sombras habían rodeado con sus espadas a esa chica rubia quién se encontraba pidiendo ayuda.

\- Traten de que los Sombras la suelten y yo la llevaré lejos de aquí. - dijo Brian.

\- ¡Oigan sombras! ¡De humanos seguro eran tan feos que ni sus madres los querian! ¡Seguro cuando nacieron no sabían si eran bebes o monos! - gritó Laura

Los Sombras ninja soltaron a la chica, quién cayó al suelo, y se dirigieron a los rangers.

\- No me refería a eso, pero bien, funciona. - dijo Brian

Los Sombras atacaron a los rangers, momento que Brian aprovechó para ir a salvar a la chica.

\- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el ranger rojo extendiendole la mano para que se pudiera levantar.

\- Si, muy bien.

Cuando tocó la mano de la chica, un gran dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, tal que su transformación de ranger se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

Los poderes de los Sombras Ninjas que peleaban contra los rangers también se desvanecieron y volvieron a ser personas normales, cayendo cada uno al suelo desmayado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - se preguntó Jonathan extrañado.

\- ¡Brian! - gritó Laura al ver a su amigo desmayado junto a esa chica.

La chica rubia empezó a rodearse de una gran sombra, obteniendo una armadura de caballero pero versión femenina de color oscuro, su pelo también se volvió negro.

\- Perdonen que les haya interrumpido la pelea, esos sombra eran simples humanos, no hubieran servido de mucho pero por lo menos si sirvieron para que pudiera dar una entrada dramática. - dijo esa mujer.

(-)

\- No puede ser...- dijo Jane shockeada mirando la pantalla.

(-)

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que le hiciste a Brian? - preguntó Laura furiosa acercándose.

\- El esta bien, aunque como ranger aun no sirve demasiado. - rió la chica tomando al desmayado Brian y arrojandolo cerca de los demas rangers.

\- ¡Ya dinos quién eres! - ahora Sun era la que gritaba.

\- Disculpen por mi descortesia, Soy Daerys, reina del Clan sombra, la que nunca muere, la que cada siglo vuelve renacer. - sonrió Daerys. - es un gusto conocerlos y me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo, pero ya fue suficiente riesgo para mi, desgraciadamente ahora pueden vencerme, por eso me despido de ustedes, sólo quería conocerlos personalmente rangers.

\- ¡No te irás si no lo permitimos! - gritó Laura.

Sun y Jonathan combinaron sus armas, y Laura y Paul prepararon individualmente las suyas y entre todos dispararon.

Pero un campo de fuerza impidió que el ataque diera resultado.

Daerys había desaparecido y en su lugar aparecieron tres jóvenes de ropas y cabellos oscuros con la piel palida.

\- ¿Y ahora que rayos sucede? - preguntó Paul al verlos.

\- Un momento, se parecen a los que me atraparon en el callejón la primera vez que me convertí en ranger, pero con...

\- Con formas humanas. - terminó por decir uno de esos tres jóvenes. - pero no lo será por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Laura amenazando con sus armas.

\- Tercer general Sombra, Ezxion. - contestó uno.

\- Segundo general Sombra, Xuty. - siguió el otro.

\- Primet general Sombra, Sazka. - finalizó el que estaba en el medio. - ahora nuestra reina necesita nuestros cuidados.

Los tres generales desaparecieron inmediatamente ante los ojos atónitos de los rangers.

Laura se sacó su casco y se acercó a Brian para ver como estaba, por suerte sólo era un desmayo.

(-)

\- Ya estoy bien, tranquila.

Una vez todos en la base, Laura curaba las heridas de Brian.

\- Nunca pensé que Daerys aparecería en persona, al menos hasta recuperar toda su fuerza. - habló Jane.

\- Entonces esa es Daerys y aquellos tres sus generales más fuertes. - dijo Paul.

\- Así es, no hay que subestimarlos. - afirmó la pelirroja.

\- Al menos ya sabemos quiénes son. - comentó Jonathan.

Unos ruidos se escucharon, tras una de las puertas secretas, aparecieron Gabriel y Sara, ambos con sus ropas y caras manchadas.

\- El túnel ya esta completamente listo. - se alegró Gabriel.

\- Debería denunciarte por explotación Jane, pero no sobreviviras en la cárcel. - sonrió Sara.

\- Habla por ti misma, a mi me encanta hacer esto. - se que Gabriel de su hermana.

\- Por lo menos una buena noticia. - sonrió Jane. - pero otra mejor es... ¡La pizzería se va a inagurar dentro de poco!

\- Que alguien me haga entrar en coma otra vez.- bromeó Brian.

\- Ya te dije, las bromas no son lo tuyo, ranger quizás eres mejor. - lo reprendió Laura.

Todos en la base rieron, ya que era la única forma de relajarse.

Siempre era bueno reir.

 **Gracias por haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (El Link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nosssss vemossss.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 : La Inauguración.**

Nuevamente, la reina Daerys se encontraba dentro de su cámara de recuperación. Tenía los ojos cerrados ya que estaba durmiendo.

\- Dije que esto pasaría. - se quejó Sazka caminando nervioso por toda la nave Sombra. - Al salir de la cámara de recuperación con sólo el 40% de su fuerza, el poder de la reina volvió a descender y está al 20 %, tardará mucho más en recuperarse.

\- Se retrasaran más las cosas. - dijo Xuty.

\- Esto no es nada favorable. - habló también Ezxion.

Los tres generales callaron al escuchar la leve risa de Daerys, ella había despertado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien reina nuestra? - preguntó preocupado Sazka.

\- Claro... que... si... - susurró Daerys tosiendo y riendo a la vez.- los rangers son personas interesantes.

\- Debes descansar reina nuestra, usted se encuentra muy débil. - dijo Ezxion.

\- Por ahora, sólo por ahora, quiero que preperaren el dispositivo para que al menos pueda moverme fuera de este maldito contenedor. - ordenó Daerys.

\- Si, reina nuestra. - contestaron los tres generales a la vez.

(-)

\- Ahora abuelo, toma tu medicina.

\- Claro que no Jonathan, eso tiene sabor a comida de perro.

Hacía ya varios minutos que la discusión era la misma.

Jonathan trataba de darle su medicina semanal a su abuelo Charlie, pero el hombre mayor siempre hacía berrinches como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Ustedes dos siempre con la misma discusión, toma tu medicina de una vez papa. - dijo la madre de Jonathan observando divertida la situación. - y tu hijo, creo que llegas tarde a tu servicio comunitario que no estas obligado a hacer pero que de todas formas haces.

\- No puedo evitarlo mamá. - sonrió Jonathan.

\- Antes de que te vayas niño, alcanzame el periódico que yo no me puedo levantar. - ordenó su abuelo Charlie acostado en el sillón de la sala. - quiero leer mi horóscopo semanal.

\- ¿85 años y sigues creyendo en el horóscopo papá? - rió la madre de Jonathan.

\- El horóscopo es más real que los discursos de los políticos. - contestó el anciano. - ahora alcanzamelo Jonathan.

Sonriendo, Jonathan obedeció a su abuelo para después despedirse de él y de su madre, preparar sus cosas y marcharse de su casa.

Lo primero de ese día para él era ayudar a sacar la gran cantidad de basura que había en las calles de la ciudad, cosa que hizo con gusto junto a otras personas que también hacían servicio comunitario por voluntad propia.

Lo segundo fue entregar unos juguetes a varios niños del hospital de la ciudad.

Y finalmente, lo tercero fue dar una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de un niño de una familia de bajos recursos.

\- ¡Lo felíz que estaba el niño! - dijo una chica de pelo castaño largo que también era parte del servicio al terminar todo el evento

\- Hacer esto da una sensación increíble. - agregó otro joven de cabello teñido de gris.

\- Ojalá más gente nos ayudara. - dijo otra chica de pelo rubio.

\- Eso sería muy bueno, también... - Jonathan dejó de hablar al ver la hora en su celular. - tengo que irme ahora, serán los últimos preparativos para la inauguración de la pizzería.

\- Obviamente nos invitaras. - dijo sonriente la chica de pelo rubio.

\- Claro Sophie. - contestó Jonathan. - y ustedes también, Diana, Eloy.

\- Menos mal. - dijo riendo el joven de pelo gris llamado Eloy.

\- Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos chicos. - se despidió Jonathan de sus tres amigos que había conocido en el servicio comunitario voluntario.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la futura pizzería, sólo faltaban unas pocas cosas para que estuviera lista.

\- Era hora de que llegaras niño. - lo recibió Jane. - quedan unos cuantos detalles y todo estará listo.

\- Será muy bueno tener pizza gratis. - se alegró Gabriel sosteniendo una caja con la ayuda de Sara .

\- Pero ustedes también ayudaran aquí. - les recordó la pelirroja.

\- Arruinas la magia del momento Jane. - se quejó el niño rubio.

Todos estaban ayudando, incluso el nombre lo decidieron entre todos, "Lucky Pizza".

\- Así es, todo esta listo para la inauguración mañana. - dijo Jane emocionada.

\- Cielos, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esté punto. - comentó Brian mirando como había quedado el lugar, se veía bastante bien. - pero Paul y Sun se salvaron de estar aquí.

\- Son gente "adulta" que se encargan de esa escuela de pelea o lo que sea.- dijo Laura. - pero incluso ellos dijieron ayudar cuando puedan, no te me pongas en ese plan Brian.

\- Bien, lo que usted diga su alteza. - exageró el joven de Sagitario haciendo una referencia.

\- Aquí no Brian. - rió Laura.

\- Bien, tendrán el resto del día libre. - dijo Jane.- mañana vengan temprano para la ceremonia de ina...

Los HoroscoMorphers sonaron interrumpiendo la conversación y todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la base gracias a los túneles que la conectaban con la pizzería.

\- Nuevamente los felicito por esto. - felicitó la pelirroja a Gabriel y Sara cuando estaban pasando a través de ellos.

\- No es nada, sólo pide que hagamos más y... - la frase de Gabriel no pudo terminar porque su hermana lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Ya en la base, miraron en la pantalla como un Sombra con forma de Tiranosaurio y bastante imponente, causaba estragos en la ciudad.

\- Aún no entiendo como esos del Clan Sombra quieren robarnos los medallones mandando monstruos sin cerebro. - mencionó Gabriel.

\- Es la lógica de los villanos. - agregó Sara.

\- Daerys es muy inteligente y sobretodo muy vivaz , aún no estando con su poder completo fue capaz de infiltrarse en la ciudad y convertir a tres personas en Sombras, por suerte como no tiene todavía toda su fuerza pudimos salvarnos de esa situación. - explicó Jane. - vayan y no se confíen, ya que no sabemos que estará planeando, yo avisaré a Sun y Paul.

Brian, Laura y Jonathan asintieron e hicieron morfosis transfomandose en los rangers para inmediatamente irse de la base y a luchar contra el sombra, no sin antes montar sus vehículos.

\- Serás mi pasajero hasta que tu conexión con Sagitario sea mejor. - sonrió Laura subiéndose a su cuatriciclo Aries Fire y Brian sentándose detrás de ella.

\- Ayúdame por favor Sagitario. - volvió a exagerar Brian.

\- Andando. - dijo Jonathan acelerando su Aqua Cycle.

Los rangers usaron otra ruta de los túneles hechos por Gabriel y Sara que desembocaba en lugar estratégico de la ciudad para salir de la base montados en sus vehículos.

Ya llegando, vieron como Sun y Paul también convertidos en rangers daban indicaciones a la gente para que se vaya del lugar. El Sombra Tiranosaurio era bastante grande.

\- No me gustaría para nada que esa cosa se haga más grande.- dijo Jonathan bajandose del Aqua Cycle y viendo a lo lejos a ese gran Sombra.

\- ¿Ya no queda más gente en esta parte de la ciudad? - preguntó Brian acercándose a Paul y Sun.

\- No, por suerte ya pudimos evacuar a todos. - respondió la ranger amarilla.

\- Ahora tenemos un problema mucho más grande. - indicó Paul, el Sombra Tiranosaurio se les estaba acercando.

\- Bien, ya saben chicos, la ciudad debe tener los menores daños posibles. - dijo Brian, los demás rangers asintieron y cada uno invocó sus respectivas armas.

El ataque fue iniciado por Paul usando su martillo de toro en modalidad láser para disparar contra el imponente sombra prehistórico que trató de atacarlo con sus grandes mandíbulas, pero debido a su gran tamaño, el ranger negro lograba esquivarlo fácilmente.

La que siguió fue la ranger rosa Laura, que usando sus pequeñas espadas de carnero como si fueran Boomerangs, lograba marear y confundir al gigante Sombra.

Usando su espada escorpiana, Sun lanzaba ondas provocando que el Sombra tropezara.

\- ¡Ataque ardiente! - gritó Brian lanzado una gran flecha de fuego logrando cegar temporalmente al Sombra.

Por último, Jonathan disparó con pistola de agua en los pies de aquél Tiranosaurio oscuro para así dejarlo tirado en el medio de la calle en donde estaban peleando.

\- ¡Combinenos armas! - ordenó Brian.

Una vez combinada las armas, se prepararon para cargar el ataque final.

Pero en tan sólo un segundo, el Sombra Tiranosaurio se levantó rápidamente y con su larga cola, derribó a los 5 rangers a la vez haciendo que fueran lanzados hacía la vidriera de un negocio.

\- Ya esto parecía demasiado fácil. - se quejó Jonathan levantándose, pero se confundió al escuchar algo que parecía el llanto de una niña.

Los rangers voltearon y notaron la presencia de una pequeña niña de unos 5 años abrazada a un oso de peluche, sentada en un rincón de ese negocio que al parecer era de ropa.

\- ¿Estas bien pequeña? - preguntó el ranger azul acercándose lentamente a ella para que no se asuste. La niña sólo lloraba.

\- Seguro en todo el tumulto de gente que escapaba de aquí cuando estábamos evacuando el lugar, ella se asustó y se escondió aquí. - explicó Paul. - por eso no nos dimos cuenta.

\- Mis padres... son los dueños de esta tienda. - susurró la niña entre lágrimas.

\- Pues que malos padres para dejar olvidada a su hija. - comentó Sun y todos la asesinaron con la mirada.

\- Ahora hay que encontrar a sus padres. - dijo Laura.

\- Trata de llevartela de aquí. - dijo Brian a Jonathan y el ranger azul la tomó entre sus brazos. - nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- ¿Seguros? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Ese dinosaurio no sabrá quién le pegó.- sonrió Laura a través de su casco rosa.

El ranger azul asintió y una vez que los demás rangers volvieron a atacar al Sombra, aprovechó para sacar a la pequeña niña de ahí.

\- ¿Recuerdas a donde fueron tus padres pequeña? - preguntó Jonathan con la niña en brazos alejándose de la pelea.

\- A donde fueron todos, para refugiarse, al centro juvenil. - respondió la niña.

"Allí es donde trabajan Eloy, Sophie y Diana" pensó el ranger azul. - muy bien, iremos hasta allí y volverás con tus padres, levanta esos ánimos.

La niña dejó dellorar y sonrió ante las palabras del ranger azul.

(-)

\- Es muy peligroso ir ahora señora, lo más seguro es estar aquí.

\- ¡Pero mi hija está aún allí afuera!

Eloy trataba de calmar a una mujer y a su esposo porque al parecer su hija había quedado afuera del centro juvenil, en donde mucha gente se había refugiado de aquél monstruo que parecía un dinosaurio.

\- Vere que puedo hacer. - terminó de decir Eloy para volver con Sophie y Diana.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer? - preguntó Diana preocupada.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a buscarla. - respondió Eloy.

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que era muy peligroso? - volvió a preguntar Sophie.

\- ¿Quién dijo que iría sólo? ¿Desde cuando dejamos sin ayuda a alguien?

\- Tienes razón Eloy. - dijo Diana.

\- Yo te apoyo. - siguió Sophie.

\- Pero no irán solos.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon al escuchar la voz del padre de la niña, acompañado de la madre y de muchas personas más, prácticamente todos los que estaban refugiados ahí.

\- Muy bien, todos ayudaremos. - sonrió Sophie.

(-)

La batalla contra el imponente Sombra Tiranosaurio se estaba complicando para los rangers.

El Sombra trataba de atrapar con sus mandíbulas a Sun pero esta usaba su espada para evitarlo, en ese momento Paul aprovechó para subir encima de la cabeza del Sombra para pegarle con su martillo de Tauro, el ataque sólo funcionó por unos momentos ya que el oscuro enemigo se repuso rápidamente.

Laura clavó sus pequeñas espadas en la larga cola del Sombra y Brian aprovechó para lanzarle varias flechas de fuego, pero el sombra seguía sin recibir tanto daño.

\- Esto no esta nada fácil. - comentó Paul agitado.

\- Hay que idear algún plan. - dijo Sun.

\- Bien. - habló Brian. - tenemos que...

La charla de los rangers paró cuando notaron que el Sombra Tiranosaurio se quedó quieto y al parecer estaba oliendo algo o alguien, de inmediato, el Sombra volteó y comenzó a correr a la dirección contraria de los rangers.

\- ¡VA HACÍA DONDE FUE JONATHAN CON LA NIÑA! - gritó Laura.

\- ¡Hay que seguirlo! - dijo Brian.

Paul y Sun llamaron a sus respectivos vehículos, Laura llamó al suyo y subió junto a Brian.

(-)

Jonathan estaba corriendo por las calles con la niña en brazos, faltaba poco para llegar al centro juvenil.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó la niña al notar unos cuantos temblores del suelo.

El ranger azul volteó y vio como el Sombra Tiranosaurio los estaba siguiendo.

\- No puede ser, ¡Aqua Cycle! - gritó llamando a su vehículo, pero antes de que pudiera subir juntó a la niña, el Sombra lanzó una bola oscura contra ellos, por lo que optó por seguir corriendo con la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

(-)

Eloy, Sophie y Diana juntó a las demás personas salieron por las calles a buscar a la niña y a cualquier otra persona que haya quedado sin protección. Pero todos escucharon unos grandes temblores que se acercaban cada vez más.

\- ¡Es uno de los rangers! - gritó una de las personas.

\- ¡Es nuestra hija! - se desespero la madre al ver a su hija en manos del ranger azul siendo perseguidos por aquel monstruo gigante.

(-)

Jonathan seguía corriendo y recibiendo los ataques del sombra, pero hacía todo para proteger a la niña.

El sombra lo estaba alcanzando y el ranger azul ya casi estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Lo último que vio Jonathan, fue como el Sombra Tiranosaurio abrió su enorme boca para atraparlos a él y la niña, para des tragarlos.

(-)

Todas las personas, incluso los demás rangers que iban persiguiendo al sombra, vieron con horror como el monstruo oscuro se "comía" Jonathan y a la niña.

\- ¡Noooooooo! - gritó la madre, su esposo trataba de calmarlo pero también salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Maldición, maldición. - se arrodilló Brian y golpeó con ambos puños el suelo.

Los otros rangers no sabían como reaccionar a la escena.

Sin embargo, el Sombra Tiranosaurio comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña, como si se estuviera quejando de un dolor de estómago.

Una gran explosión se escuchó desde dentro del monstruo, lo que provocó que cayera completamente derrotado al suelo.

Los rangers y toda la gente presente miraban expectantes que estaba sucediendo.

De a poco, la boca del Sombra Tiranosaurio se abría, pero era a causa de Jonathan, que salía junto a la niña. Su traje de ranger azul estaba muy maltratado y parte de su casco roto dejando ver su rostro.

La madre de la niña corrió hacía él.

\- Aquí está su hija, se encuentra bien, y su oso también. - dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

\- Muchas, muchas pero muchísimas gracias. - se alegró la mujer abrazando a la niña, pero después miró directamente a él joven de tez oscura. - eres un muchacho solamente... - dijo impresionada.

Jonathan tapó parte de su rostro con sus manos al notar que entre toda la gente también estaban Eloy, Sophie y Diana para irse junto a los rangers.

\- Eso fue impresionante. - dijo Laura.

\- Gracias, pero no me gustaría estar en el estómago de nadie otra vez.- trató de bromear el ranger azul.

\- Ahora lo importante es sacar ese sombra de aquí antes de que crezca, la ciudad se destruiría si pasará eso.- dijo Brian y uso su HoroscoMorpher para hablar con Jane. - Jane, usa el transportador de objetos para llevarnos a nosotros y al sombra a un lugar lejano de la ciudad así podremos luchar usando los Megazords tranquilamente.

\- Bien, lo haré ahora mismo. - contestó Jane y casi de forma inmediata, el sombra y los rangers desaparecieron de la ciudad.

Los padres de la niña la abrazaban emocionados.

\- A Jonathan le hubiese encatado ver esto. - dijo Sophie.

\- Tienes razón. - asintió Diana.

\- Ahora hay que ver si no hay heridos o destrozos más grandes en la ciudad. - habló Eloy y sus dos amigas asintieron.

Junto a policías y bomberos, comenzaron a ver el estado de la ciudad, que por suerte no había recibido tanto daño.

(-)

Los rangers junto al Sombra Tiranosaurio, fueron teletransportados a un lugar lejano de la ciudad para así poder pelear contra el una vez que creciera de tamaño, y efectivamente, el sombra comenzó a crecer.

\- Horoscope Force Megazord, ¡Activar! - gritó Brian e inmediatamente aparecieron el red Centaurus zord, el yellow Scorpion zord, y los Fish Zords combinandose para así poder formarlo. El ranger rojo apareció en la cabina de dicho Megazord junto al ranger azul y la ranger amarilla.

\- Horoscope Force Megazord, ¡Listo! ¡Armadura del horóscopo activar!

\- ¡Cañón de agua! - gritó Jonathan y disparó un potente chorro de agua del brazo del Megazord que era uno de sus Fish zords, pero el Sombra ni se inmutó con el ataque.

\- ¡Lanza de escorpio! - siguió Sun, pero el efecto también fue nulo.

A pesar de haber formado el Megazord, el Sombra Tiranosaurio era de mucho más tamaño, cosa que aprovechó para atrapar al Megazord con sus grandes mandíbulas y lanzarlo por los aires.

\- Sigue siendo mucho más fuerte. - dijo Laura viendo la pelea desde abajo junto a Paul.

\- Paul, Laura. - habló Jane por sus horoscomorphers. - es el momento de que llamen a sus zords para formar una combinación más poderosa.

El ranger negro y la rosa asintieron.

\- ¡Pink Aries zord! - gritó Laura y un gran carnero color rosado apareció golpeando al sombra Tiranosaurio y derribandolo, la chica saltó a su zord. - ¡Es increíble! - dijo ya en su cabina.

\- ¡Black taurus zord! - siguió Paul y un enorme toro robótico y orgánico apareció frente al él. - ¡Muy bien! - se alegró para también saltar a su Zord.

\- Escuchen chicos. - se escuchó la voz de Jane nuevamente pero esta vez dentro del Horoscope Force Megazord. - combinen el Horoscope Force Megazord con los Zords de Paul y Laura, como ahora ya tienen los elementos del fuego, agua y tierra, se formará el TriElemental Megazord.

\- Eso suena bien. - respondió Sun.

\- No íbamos a resistir demasiado así. - dijo Jonathan agitado.

\- Entonces hay que hacerlo, ¿Paul? ¿Laura? ¿También oyeron verdad? - preguntó Brian a los otros dos rangers que estaban en sus respectivos Zords.

\- Yo no sé que estás esperando. - respondió Paul.

\- Yo siempre estoy lista. - sonrió Laura.

\- Muy bien, fuego, agua y tierra combinar. - dijo Brian tocando colocando su medallón de Sagitario en un hueco circular que había en un mando de la cabina del Megazord, Sun y Jonathan hicieron lo mismo. - ¡TriElemental Megazord! ¡Activar!

El Black Taurus Zord y el Pink Aries Zord comenzaron a desarmarse y sus partes se iban uniendo al Horoscope Force Megazord.

La partes del taurus zord revistieron de negro las piernas del Megazord y también haciendo que su tamaño aumentará considerblemente hasta el punto de superar al sombra Tiranosaurio.

En cambio, las partes del Pink Aries Zords se dirigieron al pecho y espalda del Horoscope Force Megazord, que combinandose también con las partes del Scorpion Zord y el Fish Zord que estaba en la espalda, se formó una armadura mucho más fuerte que antes.

La cabeza del Megazord ahora también tenía una combinación de los cuernos de un toro y un carnero.

La lanza de escorpio se volvió mucho más letal y filosa y el brazo que era uno de loa Fish zords ahora también era capaz de tomar una forma más humana.

\- ¡TriElemental Megazord! ¡ Listo!

Los cinco rangers aparecieron en una misma cabina pero controlando mandos diferentes.

Brian y Laura controlaban el mando con el simbolo del fuego, ya que sus signos eran de ese elemento.

Sun y Jonathan por ser de signos de agua, manejaban otro mando juntos.

Y por último, Paul manejaba el mando de la tierra, al cuál pertenecía su signo.

Tanto Laura como Paul activaron sus armaduras del horóscopo.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - dijo Laura emocionada mirando toda la cabina.

El Sombra Tiranosaurio vio el nuevo Megazord sin miedo alguno y se dirigió a atacarlo, pero fue derribado por un simple golpe.

\- ¡Poder de fuego! - gritaron Brian y Laura al mismo tiempo, apareciendo en las manos del TriElemental Megazord el arco de Sagitario pero color rosa. - ¡Mega flecha! - dijeron y el ataque impactó de lleno en el Sombra, que se quejaba adolorido.

\- ¡Poder del agua! - siguieron Sun y Jonathan, y con la lanza de escorpio combinada con el brazo derecho del megazord que volvió a tomar forma de pez, formaron un nuevo cañón. - ¡Lanza de agua!.- y el ataque volvió a derribar al sombra.

\- ¡Poder de la tierra! - siguió Paul, y el trielemental Megazord empezó a mover rápidamente sus grandes piernas. - ¡patada terrestre! - y de una sola patada, el Sombra Tiranosaurio voló por los aires como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase.

El Sombra Tiranosaurio se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Tu eres el héroe de hoy Jonathan. - dijo Brian. - debés darle el ataque final.

\- Con la nueva combinación ahora pueden usar una nueva arma, el sable elemental. - indicó Jane a través de los HoroscoMorphers.

\- Esta bien, lo haré. - obedeció el ranger azul. - ¡Sable elemental de horóscopo!

Un sable color azul apareció en las manos de Jonathan y a la misma vez, el mismo sable pero en una versión más grande aparecía en las manos del TriElemental Megazord.

\- ¡Sable elemental! ¡Ataque final!

Con un sólo movimiento de ese nuevo sable, el Sombra tiranosaurio rugio de dolor y cayó al suelo, desapareciendo por completo.

\- Una victoria celestial rangers. - sonrió Jonathan y el sable desaparecía de sus manos.

(-)

Mucha gente estaba haciendo fila para la inauguración de la nueva pizzería ese día ya que estaban hartos de los restaurantes comunes.

Jane cortó el listón emocionada y la gente entró de a poco al lugar, quedándose impresionados por el aspecto peculiar que tenía, les gustó inmediatamente.

Brian y Laura se encontraban en la cocina preparando los pedidos con ayuda de Sara y Gabriel, que sorprendentemente sabían cocinar muy bien, al parecer no había nada que esos dos niños rubios no supieran hacer.

Sun estaba detrás de una barra entregando bebidas y Paul se encontraba como seguridad en la puerta de la pizzeria , ya que era de noche y con tanta gente podría aparecer cualquier revoltoso.

Jane vigilaba por todas lados, pero lo que hacía era ir por las mesas tomando los pedidos de la gente con ayuda de Jonathan.

El muchacho de tez morena se alegró al ver sentados a Eloy, Sophie y Diana en una de las mesas, les hizo un gesto de ir a hablarles luego, ya que seguro ellos les contaría las increíble hazañas de los rangers que él se "perdió".

Pero lo que más alegró a Jonathan, fue ver a esa niña junto a sus padres sentados en una mesa y siendo atendidos por Jane.

Quizás esa niña no estuviera hoy aquí si él no la hubiese salvado.

Jonathan realizó una mueca de asco al recordar estar dentro del estómago de ese sombra y si no fuera por su pistola que llevaba consigo, él tampoco la hubiera contado.

Pero siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por si mismo, la mayor característica de Piscis.

\- ¿¡Quién me va a atender en este maldito lugar! ?

El joven volteó y sonrió al ver a su abuelo y su madre sentados en una mesa.

\- No creí que vendrias abuelo. - se acercó Jonathan.

\- Tu madre fue la que me obligó a levantarme de mi hermoso sillón. - se quejó el anciano. - ya nunca más la llamaré hija. - el anciano se calmó y tomó un periodico para leerlo. - miren estas patéticas noticias, "los rangers vencieron a un gigantesco dinosaurio" ay si, como si esas cosas pasaran.

Jonathan no pudo evitar sonreír felíz por la actitud de su abuelo, quizás era ya algo senil, pero siempre lo iba a querer.

(-)

Los tres generales sombra sacaron a Daerys de su cámara de recuperación y la colocaron en una especie de silla de ruedas, conectando varios cables a ella.

\- Con esto se podrá Seguir recuperando sin la necesidad de estar en la cámara de recuperación y podrás por lo menos tener más libertad para moverte reina nuestra. - indicó Sazka.

\- Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar allí dentro sin hacer nada, buen trabajo mis generales.

Daerys comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la nave pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Después de un par de minutos, sonrió.

\- Es hora de ir aumentando el nivel...

 **Gracias por leer** **, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nossss vemossss.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 : Poder y pelea.**

Sentada en su silla de ruedas en la que había varios aparatos y cables conectados a ella y una pequeña pantalla que mostraba que su poder iba por el 28% , Daerys observaba como los tres generales sombra realizaban una especie de ritual.

Sazka, Xuty y Ezxion se encontraba en círculo y en el medio del mismo una especie de materia oscura que de a poco iba tomando forma.

\- ¡Vuelve a nosotros Faideon! - gritó Sazka.

La materia oscura tomó una forma más humana, tenía el aspecto de alguna clase de peleador de Kung Fu u otra especie de arte marcial. Llevaba pantalones oscuros y un cinturón violeta. Su piel era parecida a la humana pero descompuesta. Y con diferencia de los sombras comunes, sus ojos eran violetas.

El ser miro a su alrededor y al ver a los generales sombra, se arrodilló inmediatamente.

\- Generales, gracias por volverme a la vida. - dijo Faideon agradecido.

\- A ella es a la que debes agradecer. - le dijo Sazka, dando paso a Daerys en su silla de ruedas.

El sombra recién resucitado se confundió al ver a la mujer.

\- Que no te confunda el aspecto Faideon. - dijo Daerys.

\- Lo siento reina mia.- se disculpó Faideon.

\- No te preocupes, hace siglos que no nos vemos, y yo tenía otro aspecto. - respondió la reina del clan sombra.

\- Si me permite decirlo reina nuestra, este aspecto que tienen ahora es mucho mejor que los anteriores. - dijo Faideon con sincero respeto.

\- Gracias, lástima que no lo puedo usar al máximo y todavía tendré que esperar. - se refirió Daerys a su silla de ruedas. - ahora necesito que hagas un trabajo para mi, consigue los medallones del horóscopo, el nuevo objeto de poder de nuestros enemigo, se los debes quitar a los Power Rangers.

\- Considerelo hecho reina mia. - obedeció Faideon y chocó sus puños, haciendo aparecer varios sombras, pero que tenían aspecto más atemorizante y poderoso, también tenían los ojos violetas dando a entender que eran de mayor nivel.

(-)

Era un domingo temprano por la mañana, exactamente las 6 de la mañana y Paul se encontraba trotando por las calles de Mane Falls vestido con un short y zapatillas negras junto a una sudadera gris, debajo de esta tenia puesto una musculosa tambien negras.

Finalizando su trote, llego a la parte del parque de la ciudad en donde había varios instrumentos para hacer ejercicios aeróbicos, cuales empezó a realizar.

Habiendo pasado media hora de hacer ejercicios y elongar sus músculos, Paul seco con una toalla su transpiración para después dirigirse a su auto que había dejado estacionado cerca de ahí.

Pero en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta de su auto, escucho un gran estruendo. Por suerte como era temprano, no había mucha gente por las calles pero de todas formas debía averiguar que es.

Al dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, un callejón cercano, vio a un grupo de sombras, pero eran sombras diferentes.

(-)

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué nadie responde?

Jane estaba tratando de contactar a los demás rangers, pero ninguno contestaba. Apenas escuchó la alarma que indicaba la aparición de un sombra se despertó.

\- Es domingo por la mañana, todos duermen. - contestó Sara, la niña rubia de 12 años había despertado junto a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que rayos sucede? - dijo bostezando Gabriel entrando en la base, estaba en pijama y con un juguete que al parecer tenía un aspecto de robot humanoide color dorado en sus manos. Jane se lo había regalado en agradecimiento por ayudar tanto con los túneles y la preparación de la pizzería.

\- Un grupo de sombras apareció pero ningún ranger contesta, solo Sun respondió y ya se esta dirigiendo allí. - respondió la pelirroja. - intentaré una vez más.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso pequeño Gemi? - le preguntó Gabriel a su robot de juguete dorado. - acción desde temprano.

\- ¿Por qué le diste esa cosa? Lo trata como si estuviera vivo. - se quejó Sara.

\- ¿A ti no te gustó el tuyo? - preguntó sonriendo Jane.

\- Soy mayor para estar con juguetes. - respondió la niña rubia.

(-)

Sin haberse transformado, Paul peleaba agilmente contra el grupo de sombras que había encontrado en ese callejón.

Aunque al principio le era fácil derribarlos, los sombras poco a poco iban aumentado su fuerza.

\- No parecen iguales a los sombras de antes.- dijo Paul de forma agitada.

\- Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Paul notó que alguien saltaba por encima de él. Se trataba de Sun que también sin transformarse, comenzó a golpear a los sombras y se puso espalda contra eapalda con el joven.

\- Hay algo raro aquí, estos sombras son diferentes a los anteriores. - comentó Paul.

\- Si, también lo he notado. - contestó Sun dándose cuenta de la extraña aura de esos sombras. - sus ojos son de diferente color.

Cuando iban a volver a pelear contra los sombras, Paul y Sun escucharon como alguien aplaudía.

\- Unos excelentes peleadores, justo lo que buscaba.

Los sombras se corrieron dejando pasar a una figura humana de con aspecto de peleador de kung fu.

\- ¿Un sombra que habla? - se sorprendió Sun.

\- ¿Acaso creen que todos los sombras somos seres primitivos? Pues déjenme presentarme, soy Faideon, el mejor luchador del clan sombra. - dijo Faideon.

\- Serás el mejor luchador por poco tiempo. - sonrió Sun.

Paul y Sun tomaron sus medallones para así hacer morfosis, pero Faideon habló antes.

\- Un momento, ¿Acaso ustedes ven que yo este usando algún poder?

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Paul confundido.

\- Les propongo algo. - dijo Faideon y con un sólo chasquido de sus dedos, los otros sombras desaparecieron. - luchar a mano limpia, sin poderes ni nada.

\- ¿Y como sabremos que cumpliras tu palabra? - volvió a cuestionar Paul dudando.

\- Seré un sombra, pero tengo honor. - contestó Faideon.

\- Hagámoslo. - se anticipó en contestar Sun.

\- ¿Estas segura Sun? - le preguntó el joven cabello castaño claro de 27 años.

\- No te preocupes Paul, somos un excelente equipo. - sonrió confiada la chica de 23 años de pelo largo negro.

\- Eso me gusta escuchar. - dijo Faideon. - peleadores seguros y sin temor.

El sombra, que si no fuera por su piel que parecía en estado de putrefacción sería igual a cualquier otro humano que practicará kung fu, se colocó en posición de pelea. Paul y Sun lo imitaron.

Los dos jóvenes atacaron a Faideon al mismo tiempo con puñetazos y patadas, pero el sombra esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques muy fácilmente.

De una sola patada, Faideon derribó a Sun para después darle un golpe a Paul en el pecho, quién también quedó tirado en el suelo.

\- Creí que me darían una buena pelea. - se quejó Faideon estirando sus músculos. - estoy un poco decepcionado.

Furiosa, Sun se levantó rápidamente y trató de darle un puñetazo a Faideon, pero este la detuvo y con tan solo un movimiento, quebró el brazo de la chica.

Con un fuerte grito, Sun cayó adolorida al suelo.

Al ver eso, Paul corrió enfadado hacía Faideon pero el sombra lo derribó con una patada en el estómago.

\- Que lástima. - dijo Faideon mirando a los dos jovenes tirados en el suelo. - creí que durarian un poco más, pero les voy a dar una última oportunidad. - dirigió su mirada a Paul. - te daré todo el día para prepararte para una buena pelea, te esperaré en el muelle al anochecer, y recuerdalo, sin poderes ni trucos, y para que el trato se cumpla, me tendré que llevar esto.

Aprovechando que Paul y Sun no podían levantarse del suelo debido a lo lastimados que estaban, Faideon aprovechó para tomar los medallones de cada con toda libertad.

\- Una última cosa amigo mío, será mejor que lleves a tu amiga al hospital. - dijo Faideon para después desaparecer.

Débilmente, Paul se levantó del suelo para tomar a Sun entre sus manos. Ella se había desmayado por el dolor de su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres así? - le preguntó Paul aunque sabía que ella no la escuchaba.

(-)

\- ¿2 medallones? Buen trabajo Faideon. - felicitó Daerys al sombra viéndolo a través de una pantalla. - ahora vuelve a la nave y traemelas.

\- Si me permite sugerirle algo reina nuestra, prefiero traerle todos los medallones. - respondió Faideon.

\- ¿Como? - cuestionó la reina del clan sombra.

\- Usaré los dos medallones como carnada para atraer a los demás rangers, yo me encargaré.

\- Bien, te dejaré hacerlo. - sonrió Daerys.

\- No la defraudare reina mia.

(-)

En la base, Sun se encontraba dormida en una camilla. Efectivamente su brazo derecho estaba quebrado, pero después de todo se encontraba bien. Paul la miraba sintiéndose culpable.

\- Es nuestra culpa. - dijo Brian.

\- Si, si nos hubiéramos despertado a tiempo...

\- Por como terminaron las cosas hasta creo que fue mejor así. - interrumpió Jane a Jonathan. - ese sombra es de un nivel diferente, seguro Daerys esta empezando a tomarse las cosas más en serio, y por eso mando sombras de mayor categoría, los ojos violetas los identifican.

\- Dijo que me esperaría en el muelle al anochecer. - dijo Paul sin dejar de mirar a Sun en la camilla.

\- Entonces lo mejor será tenderle una emboscada. - sugirió Laura. - tendrá que pagar lo que le hizo a Sun.

\- Claro. - asintió Brian. - habrá que planear un ataque sorpresa y...

\- No. - interrumpió Paul mirando a todos los demás en la base. - Faideon me quiere solo a mi, pelear con él sin usar poderes.

\- No es hora de individualismos. - se acercó Jane a él.

\- En momentos así es que tenemos que trabajar en equipo. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Y ustedes que saben? Son todos niños solamente. - dijo furioso Paul.

En ese momento, Sun comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se anticipó Paul preguntando antes que todos.

\- No te enojes con ellos, quizás los superes por mucho en edad, pero en esta situación todos somos iguales. - dijo débilmente Sun con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por que siempre eres así? - volvió a preguntar Paul.

\- Pues como diría Jane, "la actitud de una Escorpiana es así. - la imitó Sun.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no habló así! - fingió enojo la pelirroja.

Todos rieron en la base, incluso Paul.

\- Por suerte tu la quebradura de tu brazo no es tan grave. - dijo Jane revisando a Sun en la camilla y viendo unas imágenes en las computadoras. - creo que el sombra fue bastante amable, en unos días estarás bien y podrás pelear, pero obviamente ahora no.

\- ¿Entonces que haremos? Faideon tiene mi medallón y el de Sun, ahora seguro ya se los entregó a Daerys. - dijo Paul decepcionado de si mismo.

Todos en la base trataron de pensar alguna posible solución, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada.

\- Yo creo que ese sombra usará los medallones como carnada para atraer a todos ustedes, no creo que se los haya dado a la bruja esa.

\- Si, yo digo que hay que darle lo que el quiere, pero con una sorpresa más.

Se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de los dos pequeños niños rubios Sara y Gabriel, que al parecer habían estado en el lugar todo el tiempo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. - sonrió Sun tratándo de levantarse de la camilla pero al no poder lograrlo, volvió a acostarse. - Faideon parecía muy seguro de si mismo, pero se que Paul puede vencerlo aunque no pueda transfomarse en el ranger negro.

\- Al fín alguien que nos da la razón. - se alegró Gabriel abrazando a su robot de juguete Gemi.

\- Entonces está dicho. - dijo Brian. - que Paul pelee con Faideon, pero si las cosas se complica, le daremos una ayudita extra.

\- Es una buena idea. - asintió Jane. - yo usaré todos los recursos que tengo desde aquí.

\- Y tu Paul. - habló Sun. - prepárate para una buena pelea, tienes que entrenar.

Paul no se encontraba muy seguro, pero al ver la confianza de todos los demás, decidió hacerles caso y sentir más seguridad en si mismo.

(-)

se acercaba el anochecer y Paul ya se encontraba esperando a Faideon en el muelle.

Durante todo el día entrenó con la ayuda de los demás rangers, pero por lo que más quería hacerlo era por Sun.

Brian, Laura y Jonathan se encontraban bien ocultos cerca del lugar por si se llegaba a presentar alguna dificultad.

\- La verdad me decepcionas mucho.

Paul escuchó la voz de Faideon y vio como aparecía en el lugar, también notó que llevaba su medallón y el de Sun enganchados a su cinturón.

\- Estoy aquí, como querias. - dijo Paul desafiante.

\- Pero creí que tu y los otros rangers serían más inteligentes. - Faideon chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de sombras rodeó el lugar en dónde los demás rangers estaban ocultos para aprisionarlos. - pero al menos espero que tu cumplas tu palabra.

Al ver a todos los demás atrapados por los sombras, Paul se colocó en posición de pelea.

\- Ven aquí. - dijo Paul.

\- Así me gusta. - sonrió Faideon.

El sombra comenzó a atacar a Paul hábilmente con puñetazos y patadas, el joven esquivaba y respondía, formándose una pelea muy pareja.

Brian y los demás miraban la pelea estando atrapados por los demás sombras, entonces se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Brian y los tres golpearon a los sombras que los sostenían rápidamente para así liberarse.

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y empezaron a luchar con ese grupo de sombras.

Paul volteó al notar que los demás se habían transformado.

\- ¡No te distraigas! - gritó Faideon dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tirandolo al suelo. - por cosas así no me podrás vencer, y por eso también tu amiga quedó postrada en algún lado seguro.

Limpiandose la sangre de los labios, Paul se levantó de suelo.

(-)

\- Vamos Paul, tu puedes hacerlo. - dijo Sun mirando la pelea desde la base, un cabestrillo sostenía su brazo derecho.

(-)

Los rangers habían acabado con ese grupo de sombras pero con gran dificultad, tal cuál Jane había dicho, aquellos sombras eran de mayor nivel.

\- Fue difícil. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Ya nos acostumbraremos. - siguió Laura agitada.

\- Al diablo con dejar pelear a Paul solo, hay que ayudarlo. - ordenó Brian y los demás asistieron.

Nuevamente, Paul era derribado por Faideon, su rostro estaba casi manchado de sangre por completo.

Los demás rangers llegaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

\- Que buen equipo, se ayudan unos a otros. - aplaudió Faideon. - aunque creo que les falta uno.

\- Entre todos te derrotaremos. - dijo Laura.

\- Vete preprandote. - agregó Brian apuntandolo con su arco, Jonathan también lo apuntó con su pistola.

\- Parecen que se olvidan de algo. - indicó Faideon. - con gusto los derrotare luego, pero ahora mi pelea es contra el ex ranger negro.

\- Yo puedo encargarme sólo. - dijo Paul.

\- No lo permitiremos. - le dijo Brian.

\- claro que no. - siguió Laura. - te ayudaremos.

\- Puedo lograrlo, lo sé.

\- Yo también se que puedes. - escuchó la voz de Sun por los HoroscoMorphers.

Brian, Jonathan y Laura entendieron la necesidad de Paul y se empezaron a alejar para dejarlo pelear sólo contra Faideon.

\- Ahora es el momento de pelear en serio. - sonrió Paul.

\- Creí que ya peleabas en serio, pero como quieras, después de ti seguirán los demás y tendré todos los medallones. - rió Faideon.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Paul se quitó su sudadera gris y después también su musculosa negra para tan solo quedar con sus shorts negros, mostrando su cuerpo tonificado.

\- A Sun le hubiese gustado ver esto. - comentó Jonathan.

\- Yo estoy segura que ella lo vio de una mucha mejor foma. - rió Laura.

\- Shhh. - los cayó Brian para poder ver bien la pelea.

Paul y Faideon caminaban en círculos mirándose fijamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Faideon fue el primero en atacar con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero que Paul logró bloquear y evadir fácilmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sorprendió Faideon.

Rápidamente, Paul contraatacó con gran velocidad. El sombra apenas podía detener sus golpes pero terminó siendo derribado por una patada.

\- No te creas que tan solo por unos cuantos golpes ganarás. - dijo Faideon levantandosé agitado.

Sin perder tiempo, Paul dio un gran salto hacía Faideon para darle un gran puñetazo. El sombra trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, sin embargo fue derribado de todas formas.

Aprovechando que Faideon estaba en el suelo, Paul tomó el medallón de escorpio que estaba enganchado en el cinturón del sombra y se lo lanzó a Brian.

\- Ahora sólo tomaré el mío.

Cuando Paul iba tomar su medallón del cinturón de Faideon, el sombra se levantó de inmediato generando un aura oscura de su cuerpo y se aferró a él joven para después causar una gran explosión.

(-)

\- ¡Paul! - se asustó Sun al ver por la pantalla esa explosión. - debo ir.

\- Pero no estás en condiciones. - dijo Jane interrumpiendo su camino.

\- No me interesa, iré. - replicó la chica de pelo negro.

\- ¡Miren! - gritó Gabriel señalando la pantalla.

(-)

El fuego de la explosión se había apagado dejando tan solo pequeños rastros y mucho humo, los rangers no veían a Paul pero sí a Faideon.

\- Eso le pasa por creerse demasiado. - rió Faideon. - ahora iré por todos loa demás medallones y.. - vio su cinturón y notó que el medallón de Tauro no estaba. - ¿¡Qué?

\- Parece que desobedeciste tus propias reglas. - dijo Paul apareciendo tras una cortina de humo con el medallón de Tauro en su mano sorprendiendo al sombra y a los otros rangers.

\- ¡Imposible! -gritó Faideon.

\- ¡Fuerza de Tauro! ¡Activar! - dijo Paul colocando su medallón en su HoroscoMorpher. - ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Ahora! ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro!

Los demás rangers se unieron a Paul y cada uno tomó sus armas.

\- ¡No me interesa! ¡Soy el mejor luchador! ¡No me venceran! - gritó furioso Faideon lanzado rayos oscuros de sus manos desobedeciendo más aún sus propias reglas, pero que los rangers esquivaron y respondieron con sus armas tirandolo al suelo.

\- ¡Combinar armas! - gritó Brian y los cuatro rangers combinaron sus armas.

\- ¡Cañón del horóscopo! ¡Ataque final!

El ataque impacto en Faideon haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al piso derrotado.

\- ¡Teletransportación Jane! - le dijo Brian a la pelirroja a través de su HoroscoMorpher y de inmediato, fueron teletransportados junto a Faideon a un lugar lejano de la ciudad para poder pelear con su forma gigante.

\- ¡No lograrán vencerme! - gritó Faideon en su forma gigante.

\- No podremos formar el trielemental Megazord sin Sun. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Creo que si podrán hacerlo. - escucharon la voz de Jane en los HoroscoMorphers. - ¿Tienes el medallón de escorpio Brian?

\- Claro, Paul me lo dio cuando se lo quitó a Faideon. - respondió el ranger rojo.

\- Puedes usarlo siempre y cuando el dueño lo permita, y Sun lo permitió. - aclaró Jane.

\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! ¡Invocar zords! ¡Activar TriElemental Megazord!

Los cinco Zords aparecieron, inclusive el Scorpion zord aunque Sun no estuviera, y formaron el trielemental Megazord. Los cuatro rangers aparecieron en la cabina controlando sus respectivos mandos elementales.

\- ¿Podrás manejar el mando del agua sólo? - está vez fue Jonathan el que escuchó la voz de Sun.

\- Claro, no te preocupes.- respondió el ranger azul.

\- No será necesario. - interrumpió Paul en el mando de la tierra. - dejenmelo a mi.

Faideon atacó al Megazord, pero este con unas cuantas patadas mando al sombra a volar.

\- ¡Poder de la tierra! - gritó Paul. - ¡Patada terrestre!

Cuando Faideon estaba cayendo del cielos por la otra patada, el Megazord le volvió a dar una patada que lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¡Sable elemental ahora! - volvió a decir Paul.

El sable pero esta vez color marrón apareció en las manos del ranger negro y una versión más grande en en las manos del Megazord.

\- ¡Sable elemental! ¡Ataque final!

Con tan sólo eso, Faideon lanzó un gritó de dolor por recibir el ataque para después desaparecer por completo.

\- Rangers, una victoria celestial. - sonrió Paul y todos en la cabina del Megazord festejaban.

(-)

\- Vaya, le tenía fé a Faideon. - dijo Daerys en su silla de ruedas viendo en las pantallas de la nave sombra como era derrotado. - pero lo interesante esta empezando...

(-)

Los alumnos de la clase infantil de Paul preguntaban a cada rato porque Sun no había venido ultimamente a dar las clases y él tan sólo explico que ella no podía.

Una vez terminada las clases, Paul se quedó ordenando algunas cosas hasta que escuchó como la puerta se abría y vio a Sun entrar con aún el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo derecho.

\- Los niños te extrañan, creo que no debí dejar que dieras las clases de pelea conmigo. - bromeó Paul.

\- En unos días ya estaré completamente bien, pero aún con sólo un brazo te puedo ganar. - sonrió la chica.

\- No bromees, se que...

El joven profesor no terminó de hablar porque Sun con su brazo sano lo había tirado al suelo rápidamente.

\- ¿Que estabas a punto de decir? - comenzó a reir Sun.

Paul aún tirado en el suelo, no pudo evitar reír también.

Tauro y Escorpio definitivamente se llevaban bien.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus opiniones para mejorar, no importa que sean opiniones destructivas (?**

 **Para saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosssss vemosssss.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 : A la** **velocidad de Sagitario, parte 1.**

\- Muy bien rangers, ¡Ahora!

Laura, Jonathan, Paul y Sun acataron inmediatamente las órdenes de Jane y cada uno de ellos llamó a su respectivo vehículo.

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activado! - gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo para después subirse cada uno a sus respectivos vehículos.

\- ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Los cuatro rangers encendieron sus vehículos y empezaron a recorrer el bosque de Mane Falls ante las miradas de Jane, Brian, Gabriel y Sara.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener uno de esos verdad? - le preguntó Gabriel a Brian, el joven tan solo suspiró.

\- Tu conexión con Sagitario todavía no es muy fuerte como para que te vehículo pueda ser generado, tendrás que seguir esperando. - explicó Jane.

\- Pero no entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer. - se quejó Brian. - trato de ser un buen ranger y lider...

\- Eso no es suficiente. - lo interrumpió la pelirroja. - La esencia de tu signo del horóscopo tiene que ser mayor, y hasta ahora no ha ocurrido eso, aunque por lo menos tratas de mejorarlo, pero aún no ha sido suficiente.

Los demás rangers llegaron en ese momento después de haber dado un par de vueltas con sus vehículos.

\- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que yo llegaría primero. - dijo Laura bajando del Aries Fire mientras también se quitó su casco de ranger rosa.

Los demás también bajaron de sus vehículos y se quitaron sus cascos.

\- Los felicito. - les dijo Jane. - las conexiones con sus respectivos signos del horóscopo estan estables y por eso sus vehículos andan perfectamente y se acoplan a las necesidades de cada uno, ahora ya pueden volver a casa que de seguro cada uno tiene mucho que hacer, solo recuerden que deben llegar a la pizzería en tiempo y forma.

Cada uno asintió destransformandose y dejaron el bosque para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Ya era casi de noche.

\- Te acompañaré, como siempre. - dijo Laura colocándose al lado de Brian para poder caminar junto a él, pero el joven no le respondió. - oh vamos, ¿Otra vez "tus días" Brian?

\- No empieces.

\- No quiero poner mi vida en peligro de vuelta solo para que tu reacciones. - exageró la chica de cabello rosa corto.

\- Es que ese no es el problema Laura, se que este es nuestro deber como Power Rangers y lo sé a la perfección, y también estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no entiendo que me falta. - Brian dio un gran suspiro. - como podrás ver, mi conexión con Sagitario aún no es muy fuerte y por eso no tengo vehículo todavia, es más, de suerte logro mantenerme transformado en las batallas, ni hablar de los Megazords.

\- Hmmmmm, quizás ese es tu problema. - dijo Laura pensativa. - haces todo como si fuera una obligación tener las características de Sagitario, pero es algo que debe salir de ti mismo, esa alegría de vivir que se que esta dentro tuyo y que siempre quise tratar de sacar, aunque tal vez se debe a eso, te presioné demasiado.

\- Pero hay momentos que logras sacarme varias sonrisas. - confesó Brian.

\- Por lo menos algo es algo. - rió Laura. - pero se que el verdadero Brian que representa a Sagitario esta dentro tuyo, pero decidi ya no obligarlo a salir, tiene que salir por tu propia cuenta.

\- Pero me agrada que me molestes para levantarme el humor. - bromeó el joven.

En ese momento, Brian sintió algo raro y sacó el medallón de Sagitario de su bolsillo, estaba brillando de manera intermitente hasta que paró.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Laura extrañada.

\- Juro que no lo sé. - contestó el joven.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Jane luego. - dijo Laura y mientras caminaban ya habían llegado a la casa de ella. - bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y recuerda, tu verdadero yo debe salir por ti mismo, yo ya no te voy a obligar. - sonrió para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. - nos vemos.

\- ¡Pero me gusta que me molestes! - gritó Brian mientras Laura abría la puerta de su casa riendo.

Brian trató de pensar en las palabras de su amiga.

De él mismo tenía que salir la verdadera esencia de Sagitario, el signo más positivo del horóscopo y con casi las mejores cualidades. Pero no sabía como debia llegar a eso.

(-)

Otro nuevo ritual estaba siendo realizado en la Nave Sombra por los tres generales ante la vista atenta de Daerys. La pequeña pantalla de su silla de ruedas marcaba que su poder iba por el 34%.

Los tres generales sombra terminaron el ritual y producto del mismo apareció otra figura humanoide en la nave.

Su piel era parecida a la humana pero de aspecto putrefacto y su vestimenta consistía en pantalones y una camisa de cuero, lucía claramente como uno de esos motociclistas malos de las películas de los 80. También llevaba varias cadenas por todo su cuerpo.

Aquel sombra miró a los generales pero los ignoró al sentir la presencia de Daerys, la observó por un momento y luego se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Luce muy bien con ese aspecto reina mía, lástima que tenga que estar en esa silla de ruedas.

\- No será por mucho tiempo Rebel. - respondió Daerys. - ahora necesito tu ayuda, recuerdo que hace siglos eran el más rápido de todos los sombras, ¿Sigue siendo así?

\- Claro reina mía. - contestó Rebel y con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer una moto oscura que desprendía una maligna aura. - con mi Speed Shadow nadie puede supera lo rápido que soy.

\- Muy bien, quiero que me traigas los medallones del horóscopo y derrotes a los rangers. - ordenó la reina del clan sombra.

Sin responder, Rebel subió a durante moto y salió velozmente de la nave.

\- ¡No se preocupe reina mía! ¡Será divertido! - gritó mientras se marchaba.

\- Igual de incorregible que hace 300 años. - sonrió Daerys.

(-)

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Brian, Laura y Jonathan ya se encontraban en la pizzería.

Mientras Jonathan antedia las mesas con ayuda de Jane, en la cocina estaban Brian y Laura preparando los pedidos.

\- Y ahora, listo. - sonrió Laura felíz al ver que la pizza que había preparado tenía un excelente aspecto. - ¿Como quedó la tuya Brian?

La chica de pelo rosa miró a su amigo pero este nisiquiera estaba por la mitad de la preparación de su pizza.

\- Jane nos despedirá si no cumplimos bien nuestros trabajos. - rió Laura pero Brian siguió en silencio. - ay no, los días de Brian nuevamente, pareces mujer con tantos cambios de ánimo ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer?

\- Casualmente es en lo único que estoy pensado. - respondió Brian mientras le daba forma a la masa de la pizza.

\- Pero eso es justamente lo que no debes hacer tanto.

\- Bien, trataré de ser alguien felíz y positivo tal como un Sagitario debe ser. - dijo Brian y movió sus labios para mostrar una exagerada sonrisa.

\- ¿A eso le llamas sonrisa? - preguntó Laura riendo.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Estoy sonriendo no? - contestó el joven aún con esa exagerada sonrisa.

\- Tal vez debes practicar más esa sonrisa. - dijo Laura tomando de la mesa en donde estaban haciendo las pizzas un poco de harina para arrojarsela en la cara a Brian.

El joven tosio debido a la harina en su cara.

\- ¿Eres muy inmadura sabes?

\- Por eso me quieres tanto Brian.

Para responderle, Brian agarró parte de la masa de la pizza que estaba haciendo y le enbarro la cara a Laura con ella.

\- Esto no va a quedar así Brian. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa corto fingiendo maldad.

De un momento para otro, la cocina de la pizzería se había convertido en un campo de guerra pero en vez de usar armas, usaban ingredientes de comida y condimentos.

En todos los años que Laura conocía a Brian, nunca habían tenido un momento así. Ella se sentía felíz y notaba como Brian también lo estaba, una felicidad totalmente genuina.

Ninguno notó que el medallón de Sagitario que estaba en el bolsillo de Brian, brilló intensamente por un momento.

\- Oigan chicos, ¿Que sucede? Hay varios pedidos que estan retrasados... - dijo Jane entrando a la cocina junto con Gabriel y Sara pero se cayó al ver el desastre que había.

\- ¿Una guerra de comida? ¿Y no me invitaron? - se lamentó Gabriel viendo la escena.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? - preguntó la pelirroja.

Brian y Laura se miraron y lugar luego empezaron a reir.

\- Pregúntale a esta chica. - contestó Brian riendo. - ella empezó.

\- Oye, oye, si tu no la hubieras seguido no hubiesemos terminado los dos sucios. - dijo Laura viendo como la ropa de ambos estaban manchadas.

Jane estaba a punto de replicarles a los dos por cómo habían dejado a la cocina, pero notó como algo brillaba por un segundo en el bolsillo de Brian, seguro era su medallón de Sagitario.

\- Solo limpien todo. - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y marchándose de la cocina seguidos de Gabriel y Sara.

\- Creí que se iba a enfadar con nosotros. - suspiró Laura tranquila.

\- ¿Acaso tenías miedo de que pasara algo? - sonrió Brian.

La chica de pelo rosa corto observó fijamente a su amigo.

\- ¿Que me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Creo que es la primera vez desde que te conozco Brian que te escuchó reir de esta forma. - respondió Laura con total sinceridad.

Antes de que Brian pudiera responder, sus HoroscoMorphers sonaron. Jane volvió a entrar en la cocina pero esta vez Jonathan estaba con ella.

\- Vayan rápido, yo y los niños nos encargaremos de la pizzería. - ordenó la pelirroja.

Brian, Laura y Jonathan usaron una de las puertas secretas que estaba en la cocina para llegar a los túneles subterráneos que conectaban con la base. Los tres jóvenes hicieron morfosis y llamaron a sus vehículos.

\- Otra vez mi pasajero Brian. - dijo Laura subiéndose al Aries Fire. - ¿A donde te llevó hoy?

\- Espero que no sea un recorrido costoso. - rió el ranger rojo subiéndo al cuatriciclo rosado junto a ella.

\- Oigan, hay cosas que hacer. - dijo Jonathan en su Aqua Cycle.

Al salir de los túneles y llegar a las calles de la ciudad, los rangers notaron como había un rastro de destrucción por todas las calles.

\- ¿Estan ahí chicos? - la voz de Paul se oyó por el HoroscMorpher de Brian.

\- Si, ¿Que sucede? - preguntó el ranger rojo.

\- Estamos con Sun cerca del centro comercial, Jane ya nos dijo que se trata de un sombra, pero anda encima de una moto y es muy veloz, trataremos de seguirlo.

\- Háganlo, nosotros estaremos allí ahora. - dijo Brian. - rápido, al centro comercial.

\- Ya te escuché jefe. - sonrió Laura acelerando el Aries Fire.

Ya cercanos al centro comercial, los rangers escucharon el gran sonido de una moto que aceleraba y de un momento para otro, esa moto estaba pasando por encima de ellos. Paul y Sun iban siguiendolo en sus respectivos vehiculos pero se detuvieron al encontrarse con los demás rangers.

\- Es muy rápido. - dijo Paul.

\- Por fín los cinco rangers juntos, ya era hora. - dijo la figura encima de esa moto oscura. - supongo que por educación debo presentarme, ¡Soy Rebel! El sombra más veloz.

\- Es como si fuera uno de esos motociclistas rebeldes de las películas ochentosas. - comentó Jonathan al verlo.

\- Y siempre terminan en ridículo. - siguio Laura.

\- No se fien. - dijo Paul. - es muy veloz.

\- El de negro parece que es el único que piensa. - se burló Rebel para después mirar a Laura y Brian juntos en el Aries Fire. - pobre ranger rojo, ¿Acaso no tienes un vehículo propio?

\- Y es igual de idiota que los bravucones de esas películas. - suspiro Brian.

\- Hay que darle una lección. - dijo Sun encima de su Scorpion Bike.

\- Sin quieren darme una lección primero deben alcanzarme.

Rebel aceleró su moto oscura y los rangers lo siguieron, iniciándose una persecución por todas las calles de Mane Falls.

\- Bombas de agua. - dijo Jonathan disparando unas balas desde su Aqua Cycle pero Rebel los esquivó fácilmente con su moto y respondió con unos misiles que provocaron que el ranger azul cayera de su moto de agua.

Sun aceleró su Scorpion Bike hasta quedar a la par con Rebel y empezar a chocarlo, pero el sombra se paró sobre su moto y con una patada tiró a la ranger amarilla al suelo.

\- ¡Sun! - gritó enfadado Paul y acelerando su cuatriciclo, el Taurus Magnus, trató de alcanzar al sombra.

Pero Rebel giró su moto oscura quedando frente a frente con el cuatriciclo del ranger negro y disparó un gran láser haciendo que Paul también quedará tirado en el piso.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil, son unos bebés. - se burló Rebel mientras el motor de su moto rugia.

\- ¡Todavía quedamos nosotros!

Rebel vio como la ranger rosa y el ranger rojo arriba de ese cuatriciclo rosado se acercaban rápidamente a él, pero no se preocupó. En vez de alejarse, aceleró nuevamente contra ellos.

\- ¿Que hace? - preguntó Laura viendo como el sombra se acercaba hacía ellos.

\- ¡Salta! ¡Chocara contra nosotros!- gritó Brian y ambos inmediatamente saltaron al suelo antes de que Rebel hiciera volar al Aries Fire por los aires con su poderosa moto oscura.

\- Esto fue demasiado fácil. - dijo Rebe riendo viendo a todos los rangers tirados en el suelo. - volveré cuando se esfuercen un poco más, hasta pronto.

El sombra puso en marcha su oscura moto para después irse del lugar, dejando a todos los rangers desconcertados.

\- Siento como si el bravucon de la película me haya dado una golpiza. - dijo Jonathan tratando de levantarse.

\- Y una muy buena golpiza. - siguio Brian, mientras ayudaba a Laura a levantarse.

Paul también ayudaba a Sun para que se pusiera de pié.

\- Ahora si me gustaría tener un vehículo. - rió tristemente Brian.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme algún consejo o idea para mejorar la historia pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (El link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosssss vemosssss.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 : A la velocidad de Sagitario, parte 2.**

\- ¿Has vencido a los rangers y no trajiste sus medallones? - preguntó Daerys notablemente molesta.

\- Fue demasiado fácil reina mía. - respondió Rebel tranquilamente, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la playa de Mane Falls con su moto a un costado mientras un holograma oscuro de su reina había aparecido en frente de él. - quiero que se preparen o algo así para que me puedan dar una buena pelea ya que les di una buena golpiza ayer, y además, siglos de estar muerto quiero aprovechar un poco el aire libre.

\- Cuando me traigas los medallones podrás hacer lo que más te plazca. - dijo Daerys. - pero ahora tienes un trabajo que hacer.

\- Bien, bien, que remedio.

El holograma de Daerys desapareció y Rebel se levantó de la arena para montarse en su oscura moto y volver a dirigirse hasta el centro de Mane Falls.

(-)

En la base de los rangers, Gabriel y Sara reparaban las varias abolladuras que los vehículos tenían después de la pelea.

\- Los vehículos pudieron resistir gracias a lo resistentes que son. - dijo Jane. - pero tuvimos suerte.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué los que son así son los malos de las películas. - comentó Jonathan aún adolorido.

\- Nos venció muy fácilmente. - dijo Sun decepcionada.

\- Si sólo no tendría esa veloz moto podríamos atraparlo. - dijo Paul.

\- ¡Eso mismo! - gritó Laura alegre.

\- ¿Que pasa Laura? - preguntó Brian confundido.

\- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tirarlo de esa moto y ya será todo nuestro. - explicó la chica de cabello rosa corto.

\- Como si eso fuera tan fácil. - dijo Brian. - ¿Acaso no viste como nos venció la última vez?

\- Que negativo eres Brian, después te quejas de que no logras conectar con Sagitario. - le respondió Brian.

\- Y otro problema es que no podrán usar sus vehículos mientras estén en reparación. - dijo Jane. - aunque tu idea no es mala Laura.

\- Esta chica si me entiende. - sonrió Laura chocando los cinco con Jane de forma divertida. - ¿Que dicen entonces?

\- Podría funcionar. - habló Sun. - alguien tendrá que llamar la atención de Rebel...

\- Mientras que los demás tomamos posiciones en diferentes lugares... - siguió Paul.

\- Para después poder derribarlo de su moto. - finalizó Jonathan.

\- Wow. - aplaudió Gabriel felíz. - después de tantos capítulos estan empezando a pensar como un verdadero equipo.

\- Ya, cállate. - le dijo Sara a su hermano dándole un ligero codazo.

\- Sólo falta tu opinión Brian. - dijo Jane mirándolo.

El joven quedo en silencio por varios segundos mientras todos en la base ponían sus ojos sobre el.

\- Tengo que ser positivo como Sagitario, ¿No es así? Hagámoslo entonces. - sonrió Brian, todos se alegraron ante su respuesta.

\- Muy bien, sólo hay que estar atentos ante la próxima aparición de Rebel, según la computadora su energía oscura sigue en la ciudad. - indicó Jane viendo la gran pantalla. - mientras tanto vuelvan a la pizzería, que hay varias cosas que hacer.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba directo a la pizzería.

\- Todo saldrá perfecto Brian. - dijo Laura tomandolo de los hombros. - ya lo verás, solo mantente positivo chico Sagitario.

\- Bueno chica Aries, como usted ordene. - rió Bria, sin embargo, internamente él continuaba con dudas.

(-)

Montado en su moto, Rebel volvía a recorrer las calles de Mane Falls pasándose todos los semáforos en rojo y desobedeciendo cualquier otra indicación.

Llegando a una esquina, vio a un grupo de motociclistas en sus motos riéndose como desquiciados. Estaban esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder continuar con sus caminos.

\- Oye amigo, linda moto amigo. - dijo uno de los motociclistas con una voz que daba a entender que fumaba mucho.

\- Una como esas nos iría muy bien. - se burló otro.

\- ¿Que tienes en la piel? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? - comentó riendo otro.

Con una sonrisa, Rebel tan solo hizo rugir su moto, dando a entender que los desafiaba a una carrera.

\- ¿Con que eso quieres eh? - preguntó el motociclista líder. - pues bien, eso tendrás.

Una vez que el semáforo se puso en verde, todas las motos arrancaron velozmente pero Rebel en un instante ya estaba en primera posición.

Dos de los motociclistas lo alcanzaron quisieron tirarlo de su moto, pero con unas patadas, Rebel los tiró a ellos al suelo y sus motos rodaron por el pavimento.

Otro motociclista también alcanzó a Rebel y tomó un cuchillo para después clavarselo en el hombro.

Sin embargo, esto no afectó en nada al Sombra que sin detener su moto, quitó el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su hombro para clavarselo en el mismo sitio al motociclista, que con un gritó de dolor cayó de su vehículo.

Los únicos que quedaban siguiendolo eran dos, el lider y el que al parecer era el sublider de esos motociclistas.

\- ¡Lo pagarás caro! - gritó el lider tratando de igualar la velocidad de su moto con la de Rebel.

\- ¡No te escaparas! - gritó el sublider.

Ambos aceleraron para poder alcanzar a Rebel, y cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo, el sombra detuvo bruscamente su moto oscura y extendió sus brazos ambos lados, provocando así que los dos motociclistas cayeran y sus vehículos de dos ruedas siguieran de largo.

\- Vaya, al parecer logré llamar la atención. - sonrió Rebel escuchando como se acercaba el sonido de varias patrullas de policías.

(-)

Mientras se encargaban de la pizzería, los HoroscoMorphers sonaron y los rangers ya sabían que Rebel había vuelto.

Jane les hizo un gesto para que se dirigieran inmediatamente a donde el sombra estaba, que por suerte no era lejos de allí y no necesitarian sus vehículos que aún estaban en reparación.

Los cinco rangers salieron de la pizzería y tras ocultarse en un callejón, hicieron morfosis.

\- Ahora a seguir el plan de Laura. - dijo Brian una vez que ya estaban transformados. - yo iré solo contra Rebel mientras que ustedes tomaran posición en diferentes lugares con sus armas para así poder derribarlo de su moto.

\- Eso es pensar como un buen lider Brian. - se alegró Laura.

\- No esta muy lejos de aquí. - volvió a decir el ranger rojo de Sagitario. - cada uno vaya a tomar su posición y cuando yo indique, disparan contra Rebel.

\- Eso es, saldrá perfecto. - festejó la ranger rosa.

(-)

Las patrullas de policías estaban siendo totalmente acribillados por una ametralladora que salía del frente de la motocicleta de Rebel y los oficiales apenas podían defenderse.

\- Para ser policías hacen muy mal su trabajo. - dijo Rebel encima de su moto mientras seguía disparando.

Los disparos de Rebel cesaron cuando una flecha en llamas paso a centímetros de él, momento que los policías aprovecharon para huir.

Sin bajarse de su moto, el Sombra dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había venido aquella flecha.

\- Con que eres tu ranger rojo. - sonrió apoyándose tranquilamente sobre el manurio de su vehículo. - que raro que hayas venido sólo, aunque no me sorprende ya que después de la paliza que les di ayer...

\- Solo sabes hablar, seguro que no te animas a pelear bajando de esa moto. - dijo Brian acercándose.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los demás rangers tomaban posición.

Paul se encontraba cercano detrás de un gran árbol apuntando a Rebel con su martillo de Tauro en modo láser.

En otro sitio, Jonathan también apuntaba con su pistola de agua hacía el sombra.

Arriba de un edificio, Sun se preparaba junto a su gran espada escorpiana.

Y Laura con sus dos pequeñas espadas en manos, aguardaba detrás de la pared de una tienda a que Brian diera la señal para que todos ataquen para derribar a Rebel de su moto.

\- Me gusta mucho mi moto, me la robaran si me bajo de ella. - se burló el Sombra.

\- Entonces, te tendremos que bajar, ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar a Brian, todos los rangers desde sus escondites dispararon sus respectivas armas y el ataque impacto el Rebel dejando una gran cortina de humo.

Todos los rangers dejaron sus posiciones y se acercaron a Brian.

\- Creo que nos pasamos un poco. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Pues bien merecido se lo tiene. - se alegro Laura.

Sin embargo, detrás de la cortina de humo, varias cadenas salieron atrapando a Laura, Paul, Jonathan y Sun.

El humo se disipo y ahí estaba Rebel sin ningún rasguño, las cadenas provenían de su moto.

\- Casi fue una buena idea, casi. - rió el Sombra y acelerando su moto, empezó a arrastrar por las calles a los cuatro rangers que había atrapado. - trata de alcanzarme ahora, ranger rojo.

Rebel se retiró llevándose a los cuatro rangers, arrastrandolos de tal forma que perdieron sus transformaciones y el contacto con el pavimento les estaba hiriendo bastante.

Desesperado, Brian trató de alcanzarlos corriendo pero no llego.

\- Maldición, maldición. - dijo arrodillanse en el medio de la calle. - ¡Jane! - se comunicó con la pelirroja. - el plan fracaso y Rebel se llevo a los demás, ¡Trata de decirme donde estan!

\- Es impresionante la velocidad a la que va Rebel. - respondió Jane preocupada. - a este punto los demás no resistiran ser arrastrados de tal manera.

\- ¡Pero dime donde estan!

\- Un momento, al parecer detuvo su camino, Rebel esta en la construcción abandonada en los límites de la ciudad.

El ranger rojo iba a responder pero otro llamado sono en su HoroscoMorpher.

\- ¿Eres tu ranger rojo?. - era la voz de Rebel. - estoy hablandote a través de el aparatito de tu compañera de cabello rosa.

\- Maldito, si les llegas a hacer algo te juro que...

\- Tranquilo amigo. - lo interrumpió Rebel. - no les haré nada a menos que llegues aquí en el tiempo acordado, 4 minutos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿4 minutos? - preguntó Brian alterado.

\- Será mejor que encuentres un vehículo veloz, porque sino tus amigos perderán más que sus medallones, a mi moto no le gusta esperar un fusilamiento. - finalizó Rebel y cortó la comunicación.

\- Es imposible llegar a los límites de la ciudad en 4 minutos. - dijo Brian cada vez más desesperado.

\- Exactamente 3 minutos y 23 segundos ahora. - volvió a hablar Jane. - la única forma en la que podrías llegar es si tuvieras tu vehículo, nisiquiera en un automóvil o moto comunes podrías llegar ya que los límites de la ciudad se encuentran a máximo diez minutos de tu posición actual.

\- Pero no lo tengo. - contestó Brian. - sin embargo no permitiré que les pasé algo, correre si no queda otra salida.

Sin pensar en rendirse, el ranger rojo comenzó a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida para llegar a la construcción abandonada en los límites de la ciudad.

\- 2 minutos y 10 segundos. - escuchó Brian la voz de Jane en su HoroscoMorpher mientras corría.

\- ¡Callate ya! ¡No me importa el tiempo que quede! ¡No voy a perder las esperanzas! ¡Llegaré a tiempo! ¡Lo sé!

En ese momento, el medallón de Brian comenzó a brillar nuevamente, él lo tomó sin dejar de correr.

\- Ya era hora Brian. - dijo Jane. - Sagitario por fin reaccionó a tus sentimientos sinceros, puedes llamar a tu vehículo, y hazlo rápido porque queda menos de 1 minuto.

\- ¡Genial! - se alegró Brian. - ahora conoceras el verdadero fuego Rebel, ¡Saggitarius Fire Rider!

En frente de Brian, una fantástica moto roja como el fuego de tal forma que parecía que estaba en llamas, características parecidas a las del Centauro y el simbolo de Sagitario había aparecido.

Sin perder tiempo, el ranger rojo saltó encima de ella y aceleró.

(-)

\- Pues parece que el ranger rojo no va a llegar, pierdan las esperanzas, sólo quedan 40 segundos.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban atados a un gran poste en esa construcción abandonada con las mismas cadenas con las cuáles Rebel los había atrapado. Estaban muy lastimados debido a haber sido arrastrados a gran velocidad por varias calles y apenas se podían mover.

\- Sólo 30 segundos, primero los mataré, tomaré sus medallones y luego iré por el ranger rojo. - dijo Rebel montado en su moto y apretando un par de botones para que varias armas que apuntaban a los rangers salieran de ella. - bien, ahora 20 segundos... 10, 9 ,8 ,7 ,6...

Laura trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, una lágrima caía por sus ojos ya que como ese habia sido su plan, era la responsable de lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Los demás también trataban de liberarse pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenian era inútil y sólo limitaron a cerrar los ojos y esperar el fin.

\- 5 ,4 ,3 ,2, 1...

Antes de que Rebel apretara el botón de su moto para fusilarlos, varios disparos potentes se dirigieron a él tuviendo arrancar su vehículo nuevamente para poder esquivarlos.

Una fantástica moto roja había aparecido y con el ranger rojo subido en ella.

Laura pudo notar a su amigo en esa moto y sonrió, antes de desmayarse.

\- Vaya. - se impresionó Rebel. - lograste llegar a tiempo.

Ignorando las palabras del Sombra, Brian miró hacía el poste en donde estaban atrapados los demás y apretando unos botones en su moto, disparó un par de lásers que rompieron las cadenas que los aprisionaban.

\- Teletransportalos a la base Jane.

En un instante, los cuatro jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Los tenía aquí con sus medallones?! ¿Que sucedió? - preguntaba Rebel confundido.

\- No deberías preocuparte por eso, mejor preocupate por la carrera que vamos a tener, ¿Que te parece hasta el bosque del otro lado de la ciudad? El que llega primero gana.. - sonrió Brian.

\- Por fin dijiste algo interesante. - respondió Rebel. - lástima que perderás.

\- No perderé. - dijo Brian tranquilo.

\- ¿Y porque estas tan confiado? No creas que tu moto es más veloz que la mía.

\- Tan solo... soy positivo ante la situación. - contestó sinceramente Brian

Ambos aceleraron sus motos y la carrera inició por todas las calles de Mane Falls.

La velocidad de ambos en sus motos era impresionante y dejaban marcas en cada calle que cruzaban, pero Brian empezó a tomar la delantera, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Rebel.

\- ¡No me ganaras de ninguna manera!

Enfurecido, Rebel disparó unos misiles oscuros desde su moto pero Brian los desvió fácilmente con una llamarada que salió de su vehículo.

Faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar al bosque y Brian seguía tomando la delantera.

Usando una rampa que había enfrente de ellos, los dos saltaron con sus motos para llegar al bosque.

Estando los dos en el aire, Brian sin soltar su moto, le dio una patada a Rebel que por fin logró que el sombra soltara su moto y cayera al suelo del bosque.

Ya en el piso, Brian bajó de su moto y usando varias de sus flechas de fuego, las disparó contra la moto de Rebel y así logró destruirla.

\- ¡Mi moto! - gritó Rebel levantandosé del suelo.

\- Parece que perdiste la carrera chico malo.

\- No me hagas reir ranger rojo, ¿Acaso crees que la moto me daba el poder? - dijo Rebel riéndose algo nervioso.

\- Pues lo averiguare ahora, ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - dijo Brian haciendo su pose de ranger.

Furioso, Rebel comenzó a atacar con golpes y patadas al ranger rojo, pero sus golpes no surtian ningún efecto ya que Brian bloqueaba fácilmente sus ataques.

\- Ahora veo que no eres nada sin tu moto.

Con una patada, Brian tiró a Rebel al suelo para después invocar a su arco de Sagitario.

\- ¡Flecha explosiva!

La flecha se clavó en el pecho de Rebel y luego explotó, haciendo que el sombra cayera derrotado.

\- Jane, ¿Los chicos estan bien? - preguntó Brian.

\- Si, estan aquí todos conmigo en la base. - respondió la pelirroja.

\- Mandame sus medallones, así puedo controlar el Megazord yo sólo.

\- ¿Podrás hacerlo? - preguntó Jane.

\- No lo sé, sólo tengo que ser positivo. - sonrió el ranger rojo.

En unos pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Rebel había aumentado de tamaño volviéndose gigante.

\- ¿Ahora que podrás hacer tu solo ranger rojo? - se burló Rebel en su forma gigante.

Los medallones de los demás rangers aparecieron en las manos de Brian y los lanzó al aire.

\- ¡Activar TriElemental Megazord!

Los cinco zords hicieron su entrada y se combinaron fomando el TriElemental Megazord, pero tan solo Brian estaba en la cabina está vez.

\- ¡Armadura del horóscopo activada!

Rebel trató de golpear al TriElemental Megazord pero sus golpes no causaban efecto.

\- Te daré los ataques que mis amigos deberían haberte dado. - dijo Brian colocándose en el mando del agua. - esto es de parte de Sun y Jonathan, ¡Poder del agua!.

El Fish Zord que era uno de los brazos del Megazord tomó la lanza de escorpio y lanzó rayos de color azul contra Rebel, que no logró esquivarlos.

\- Ahora esto va de parte de Paul. - habló Brian colocándose en el mando de la tierra. - ¡Poder de la tierra!

El TriElemental Megazord movió sus pies rápidamente y le pego una poderosa patada Rebel qué nisiquiera se había recuperado del anterior ataque.

\- Ahora, esto de parte de Laura. - dijo Brian colocándose en mando que debía compartir con su amiga. - ¡Poder del fuego!

Del pecho del Megazord, se disparó una gran llamarada que aturdio por completó a Rebel.

\- Y ahora, esto es de mi parte. - finalizó Brian. - ¡Sable elemental activado!

El sable que por primera vez había manejado Jonathan y después Paul, apareció en las manos del ranger rojo, pero esta vez de color rojo como el fuego. El mismo sable pero en versión grande apareció en las manos del Megazord.

\- ¡Sable elemental! ¡Golpe final!

Sin poder hacer nada, Rebel gritó de dolor al recibir el ataque y desapareció en una gran explosión sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Una victoria celestial, gracias a ustedes amigos. - sonrió Brian pensando en todos los demás, sobretodo en Laura.

(-)

\- ¡Laura! ¡Brian esta aquí!

Un par de días después, los cuatro rangers que habían recibido mucho daño debido a la batalla con Rebel se iban recuperando de a poco, cada uno se había tomado un merecido descanso.

\- Por fin llegaste, creí que no podría molestar a nadie. - dijo Laura recostada en su cama al ver a Brian entrar en su habitación.

\- ¿Tu mamá creyó tu "accidente"? - rió el joven sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- Claro, cree cualquier cosa que le digo. - dijo la chica de pelo rosa riendo.

\- Que bueno que estas mejor, los demás también estan mejorando.

\- Aunque si algún monstruo aparece juro que me levanto de aquí. - dijo Laura.

\- Pero te gusta que te concientan, además ustedes son los más beneficiados, tu y Jonathan no pueden ir ni a la escuela ni a la pizzería, Sun y Paul también se tomaron días de descanso, el único que sigue haciendo cosas soy yo.

\- ¡Hey! Yo soy una chica de acción. - dijo Laura fingiendo estar ofendida. - odio estar quieta aquí.

\- Entonces no podrás defenderte ahora.

Sin que ella lo esperará, Brian comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Laura reía pero le rogaba que parará porque hasta le dolía reírse. El joven se detuvo.

\- Te iba a matar si seguias con eso.- se enfadó Laura. - pero admito que me gusta el nuevo Brian, al fin dios escuchó mis plegarias.

\- Y si, tengo que ser positivo ¿No es así?

Los dos jóvenes rieron como locos.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosssss vemossss.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 :** **Control.**

En la nave sombra, los tres generales realizaban un nuevo ritual para llamar a un nuevo guerrero sombra que pudiera derrotar a los rangers.

Terminado el ritual, para sorpresa de todos, apareció un sombra que parecía sumamente débil.

Era bastante alto y flaco, su piel morada y sus vestimentas daban a enteder que no era ningún luchador ni nada por el estilo.

\- Identificate. - dijo Daerys acercándosele en su silla de ruedas, la pantalla indicaba que su energía iba por el 38 %.

\- Dis...dis... disculpeme reina mía, no la reconocí des... después de tanto tiempo. - respondió aquel sombra bastante nervioso e incluso asustado. - yo... yo... soy LitDaddy.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu habilidad? - preguntó la reina.

\- ¿Habilidad? -contestó LitDaddy confundido. - yo tan... tan sólo soy el cuidador de los sombras recién nacidos, no...no tengo ninguna habilidad en especial ni...ni nada.

Daerys miró a Sazka, Xuty y Ezxion con una cara de "¿No había algo mejor? ", los generales no supieron como responderle.

\- Bien. - se resignó Daerys. - preparen otro ritual y llamen a otro.

\- Lo siento reina nuestra. - dijo Sazka. - necesitamos tiempo para recargar nuestras fuerzas y poder hacer otro ritual nuevo.

Parece que ese no era el dia de suerte de los sombras.

\- Entonces manden un grupo de sombras normal, así al menos podemos ganar un poco de tiempo.

Obedeciendo sus órdenes, Sazka chasqueo los dedos para que un grupo de sombras apareciera en la nave y cuando estaba a punto de mandarlos a Mane Falls, las criaturas miraron a LitDaddy con una expresión que hacía notar que estaban molestos.

Los sombras se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Nervioso, LitDaddy sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y comenzó a esparcir un extraño polvo que calmó a los sombras.

\- A...a...ahora, que...que dense quietos.

Increíblemente, los sombras obedecieron fielmente las órdenes de LitDaddy.

\- ¿Que acabas de hacer? Nunca vi a un grupo de sombras tan calmado. - se impresionó Daerys.

\- Em... esto...- comenzó a tartamudear LitDaddy más nervioso que antes. - es el polvo especial que ... uso pa... para controlarlos cada que... que... se me salían de...de control cuando los... los cuidaba

\- ¿Y obedecen todo lo que tú les dices? - volvió a preguntar la reina.

\- Cla... claro, ¡Acuestense!

Los sombras se acostaron inmediatamente al escuchar a LitDaddy.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo tienes el control total de ellos? - cuestionó nuevamente Daerys.

\- Eso... eso depende, si son sombras pequeños el efecto puede durar hasta el tiempo que yo...yo lo desee.

\- ¿Crees que pueda funcionar en humanos?

\- Por... por supuesto reina mía. - respondió LitDaddy. - no son muy fuertes.

Luego de pensar unos segundos, Daerys sonrió.

\- Creo que nos serás útil después de todo.

(-)

Los niños del último año de primaria, estaban saliendo de la escuela. Entre ellos, los gemelos rubios Gabriel y Sarah.

\- Que feliz estoy de que el año que viene ya empezaremos la secundaria, seremos adolescentes oficialmente. - exclamó feliz Gabriel.

\- Serás adolescente quizás de edad pero no de mente. - le dijo Sara.

\- Por comentarios así no les caes bien a nadie de nuestra clse - se burló el rubio. - fijate en mi, a pesar de ser el chico nuevo de este año ya les caigo bien a todos

\- Como si eso fuera importante, prefiero ser la chica nueva que ignora a todos. - Sara miró de un lado a otro. - ¿Sun y Laura no iban a venir por nosotros?

\- Ahora que Jane se fue de viaje y no volvera en varios días, las dejó a ellas dos cargo de la pizzería, la base, estan muy ocupadas. - respondió Gabriel.

\- Entonces caminaremos. - ordenó Sara.

\- ¡¿Caminar?!

\- Claro que si niño, la pizzería no está lejos. - indicó la rubia obligando a caminar a su hermano.

(-)

En la pizzería, Sun y Laura iban de un lado para otro arreglando y acomodando cosas.

Cuando Jane les dijo que no iba a estar por un par de días debido a que tenía que ir a visitar a unos familiares de otra ciudad, las dejo a cargo de todo.

Laura había salido de la escuela temprano para poder preparar la pizzería a tiempo junto a Sun, ya que al mediodía era el momento que las personas más venían.

\- ¿Cuando llegarán Brian y Jonathan? - se preguntó Laura mirando su celular. - les dije que deberían haber salido de la escuela junto a mi, pero no quisieron.

\- Paul terminó de dar sus clases de pelea matutinas y esta en camino. - acotó Sun. - pero si que tarda.

Ambas escucharon como las puertas de la pizzería se abrían y por ellas entraban los dos gemelos rubios.

\- ¡Tuvimos que caminar mucho para llegar aquí! ¡Jane siempre nos recogía a la salida de la escuela!

\- No exageres Gabriel. - lo calmó Sara. - caminar te hará bien.

\- ¿No saben nada de los demás? - preguntó Laura.

\- Creí que ya estarían aquí. - respondió Gabriel aún agitado por la "larga" caminata.

\- Entonces sigamos haciendo todo nosotras. - dijo Sun. - tenemos mucho para hacer, aunque por lo menos ahora Gabriel y Sara nos ayudarán.

\- Bien, bien, calmada, calmada. - se dijo Laura a si misma.

Pasados varios minutos, las puertas de la pizzería volvieron a abrirse y entraron Brian, Jonathan y Paul. Los tres estaban riéndose.

\- ¿! Donde estaban?! - preguntó casi gritando Sun.

\- Estábamos en...

\- No importa. - interrumpió Laura a Brian. - Jane no estará por varios días y todo esto tiene que estar perfecto.

\- Nada tiene que salir mal si queremos que este lugar este igual de bien que siempre. - agregó Sun. - ¿Y que esperan? Los clientes ya van a llegar.

Jonathan cambió el cartel de cerrado a abierto y de a poco, la pizzería comenzó a llenarse de gente.

Cada uno empezó a hacer su labor habitual allí : Brian estaba en la cocina preparando los pedidos con la ayuda de Gabriel y Sara, Jonathan pasando por cada mesa atendiendo a la gente para ver que querían, Paul detrás de la barra haciendo tragos. Todo ante la vista de Sun y Laura, que sonreían orgullosas de ellas mismas por mantener todo controlado.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no iba a durar.

\- ¡Me que los labios con la pizza! - gritó un cliente.

\- ¡Hace mucho que estamos esperando nuestro pedido! ¡Mis hijos tienen hambre! - gritó una mujer con sus hijos.

\- ¡Todavía nadie vino a tomar mi orden! - gritó otro.

Varias quejas más seguían escuchandose, cosa que iba desesperando a Sun y Laura.

\- Ire a la cocina a ver que sucede. - dijo Laura.

\- Yo trataré de mantener las cosas más calmadas con los clientes. - expresó Sun.

Una vez la cocina, Laura se dirigió a Brian.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? Hay varios clientes diciendo que la comida está muy caliente.

\- No lo sé, estoy haciendo todo como siempre lo hago.

\- ¿Ningún problema con el horno?

\- No, esta en la misma temperatura de siempre.

Para asegurarse, Laura revisó el horno.

\- Espera primero tienes que...

Al tocar el horno, Laura se quemó su mano derecha.

\- Ponerte estos guantes. - terminó de decir Brian.

\- Tú eres el que siempre usa el horno, yo solo hago las masas de las pizzas. - se lamentó la chica de pelo rojo con dolor en su mano.

\- Tranquila Laura. - Brian tomó una bolsa de hielo de la heladera para dársela a Laura y calmar el dolor de su mano. - seguro no fijé bien la temperatura y...

Sus HoroscoMorphers sonaron en ese momento, la señal provenía del parque.

\- Vamos. - dijo Brian pero Laura lo detuvo.

\- Iremos Sun y yo, ustedes quédense aquí tratando de controlar esto.

\- Pero...

\- Quedate, estaremos bien.

De casualidad, Sun le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Jonathan y Paul, quienes trataron de convencerla para ir todos juntos pero no lo lograron.

Ambas chicas usaron las puertas secretas que había en la pizzería y se dirigieron a los túneles en donde hicieron morfosis y llamando a sus respectivos vehículos, se dirigieron velozmente al parque.

(-)

Varios niños de entre 8 y 10 años de edad jugaban al fútbol en el parque alegremente.

En cierto momento, uno de ellos pateo el balón de tal forma que golpeó a un sujeto que estaba detrás de un árbol.

\- Lo siento señor. - dijo el niño que la había pateado acercándose al hombre.

\- No...no tienes que disculparte.

El niño se asustó al ver mejor a ese hombre, que era alto, flaco, de piel morada y parecía que estaba vestido de traje.

Al intentar escapar, aquel sujeto sacó un frasco y virtio sobre el niño un extraño polvo.

\- Ya... ya tengo a uno. - susurró LitDaddy. - con... con muchos más de estos, nuestra... nuestra reina podrá armar un gran ejército de sombras y...y así atacar la ciudad.

\- ¿Que pasa Danny? ¿Y el balón? - se acercó otro de los niños, LitDaddy se asustó y le tiró el polvo para también controlarlo.

\- Bien, bien, bien, ahora quiero que esparsan esto por todo el parque y así se logré esparcir por to... toda la ciudad. - ordenó LitDaddy entregandoles otros frascos más pequeños a aquellos niños. - y... y actúen como si nada estuviera... estuviera pasando.

\- Claro que si. - respondieron los dos niños a la vez como si fueran robots para después volver a donde estaban los demás chicos.

\- De... de esta forma, la... la ciudad estará a merced de... de nuestra reina en cuestión de poco tiempo...- sonrió LitDaddy más tranquilo.

(-)

\- No entiendo como hace Jane para siempre controlarlo todo de forma tan perfecta. - comentó Laura.

\- Es como si siemprehiciera todo bien. - respondió Sun. - ahora nos dejó siendo las niñeras de todos, pero como tenemos que saber manejarlo, tenemos la capacidad.

Ambas rangers femeninas charlaban mientras iban en sus vehículos hacía el parque sobre cómo la chica pelirroja siempre lograba encargarse tan bien de todo.

\- Si ella fuera una ranger, me caeríamás bien que ahora. - bromeó la ranger rosa.

Las dos llegaron al parque, pero al ver que todo al parecer estaba bien, se bajaron de sus vehículos y deshicieron sus transformaciones de rangers.

\- Que raro, ¿Habrá sido algún fallo de la computadora? - preguntó Laura.

\- Todo parece bien, pero por las dudas investigemos.

\- Claro. - asintió la chica de pelo rosa.

Las dos chicas al empezar a caminar por el parque, se chocaron accidentalmente con un sujeto alto que salió tras un árbol.

\- Lo siento...¡Un sombra! - se sorprendió Laura al ver mejor al sujeto. - ¡Por ti se encendió la alarma!

\- Acabaremos con él.- dijo Sun en pose de pelea.

\- Tra...tranquilas... yo... yo no peleo. - dijo LitDaddy asustado. - mejor...mejor hablemos sin... sin luchar, soy LitDaddy... y...

Sin transformarse, Sun y Laura comenzaron a atacar a LitDaddy con golpes y patadas.

Como la luchar no era el fuerte de LitDaddy, apenas podía defenderse.

Ambas chicas atacaban con gran precisión y con un puñetazo de las dos al mismo tiempo, LitDaddy cayó al suelo del parque.

\- Nunca vi un sombra tan inútil. - sonrió Laura. - nisiquiera es necesario que nos transformemos para vencerle.

\- Y rápido, alguien nos podría ver, estamos casi en público. - dijo Sun.

Sun y Laura invocaron sus respectivas armas sin la necesidad de transformarse en rangers, y estaban dispuestas a acabar con LitDaddy. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, muchos niños y otras personas adultas aparecieron en el lugar del parque donde estaban y empezaron a rodearlos. Todos parecían controlados por algo debido a la expresión en sus rostros, como si fueran zombies.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Laura estaba totalmente confundida.

\- Algo bueno no es. - dijo Sun en el mismo estado que Laura.

\- Cre...creo que nuestra reina es...estara feliz de tener a rangers en su... ejército. - declaró LitDaddy.

Sin que ellas pudieran reaccionar, el sombra les arrojó un polvo que provenía de un frasco. Las dos chicas arrojaron sus armas al suelo.

\- Ah...ahora quiero que traigan los... los medallones de...de los demás rangers, pero primero, denme los suyos.

Las dos chicas obedecieron a LitDaddy sin dar ninguna objeción y les dieron sus medallones a LitDaddy, quién los guardo en sus bolsillos.

\- Vayan por...por los demás medallones, y actúen como siempre actúan.

\- Si señor. - respondieron Sun y Laura al mismo tiempo.

(-)

El ambiente en la pizzería se había tranquilizado y los clientes de a poco volvieron a disfrutar de las comidas que habían pedido.

Fue difícil para los tres jóvenes poder calmar las cosas, pero lo habían logrado.

\- Estoy preocupado. - dijo Brian yendo detrás de la barra junto a Paul.

\- También yo.- contestó Paul. - no nos han dicho nada aún.

\- Deberíamos ir. - se acercó Jonathan. - los clientes no pedirán nada por un momento.

\- Bien, iremos.

Justo en el momento que los tres iban a ir una de las entradas secretas que daban a los túneles, por las puertas de la pizzería entraron Sun y Laura.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - esta vez preguntó Brian.

\- Nada, fue una falsa alarma. - contestó Laura.

\- ¿Falsa alarma? - dudó Paul.

\- Claro. - aclaró Sun. - la computadora debió haber tenido alguna falla, todo esta más que bien en el parque.

\- Lo que importa es seguir trabajando, no queremos que Jane encuentre un desastre cuando regrese. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa corto.

Ambas volvieron a sus quehaceres de la pizzería, pero los tres jóvenes aún seguían algo extrañados.

\- Tal vez si hubo algún fallo. - habló Jonathan.

\- Es posible, pero raro.- dijo Paul.

\- Por lo menos ellas estan bien, sigamos trabajando. - exclamó Brian, pero con dudas todavía.

El día estaba finalizando y la pizzería estaba a punto de cerrar. A pesar de unas pequeñas dificultades, todo había salido bien.

\- Al fin, ahora tengo que hacer la tarea de la escuela para mañana. - dijo Jonathan preparando sus cosas para irse.

\- ¿Ustedes estarán bien solos? - preguntó Brian a los dos niños rubios. - podríamos acompañarlos en la noche.

\- Nadie entrará en la base, estaremos bien. - contestó Sara.

\- Y además tenemos esto para defendernos. - sonrió Gabriel mostrando esa pequeña arma dorada que una vez había usado. - además Gemi también me protegerá.- dijo tomando su pequeño robot de juguete.

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana. - se despidió Brian.

Cerraron las puertas de la pizzería y cada uno se marchó a su respectivo hogar.

\- Oye Brian. - dijo Laura mientras caminaba con el chico. - hay que ir a la base.

\- ¿Que? ¿Sucedió algo? - se preocupó el joven.

\- No nada, sólo hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Durante todo el día, Brian notó el raro comportamiento de su amiga de pelo rosa. También lo notó en Sun. Decididó obedecerla para descubrir la razón de todo eso.

Los dos volvieron a la pizzería y usaron una de las puertas secretas para ir a los túneles e ir a la base.

\- ¿Segura que esta todo bien?

\- Claro Brian, ¿por que las cosas andarían mal?

Al entrar en la base, allí casualmente también estaban todos los demás.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? - preguntó Brian confundido.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- dijo Paul. - Sun dijo que nos tenía que mostrar algo.

\- Esto esta muy extraño. - susurró Jonathan.

\- Ahora si.- se hartó Brian. - Las dos han estado extrañas todo el día, ¿Que diablos sucede?

Las dos chicas sonrieron maliciosamente.

\- Daerys controlará todo. - dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo para después, empezar a atacar a los tres jóvenes.

\- Ya sabía que había algo raro. - dijo Brian defendiéndose de los golpes de Laura.

\- Y no fuiste el único. - siguio Paul, él y Jonathan bloqueaban los ataques de Sun sin tratar de golpearla.

Ambas actuaban como si fueran robots automatizados.

De una patada, Laura hizo que Brian chocase con las paredes de la base. Sun también logró tirar al suelo a Paul y Jonathan.

\- Ahora tomaremos todos los medallones y...

Las dos chicas no pudieron terminar lo que decían ya que fueron derribadas por algo.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a un costado y vieron a los dos niños rubios en pijama y con pequeñas armas que usaron para lograr derribaron a las dos chicas pero sin hacerles daño.

\- Ya estaban hartandome de ellas. - suspiró Sara.

\- Suerte que planeamos esto. - dijo Brian levantándose. - ya era muy raro todo.

\- Ninguna tiene su medallón. - comentó Sara revisandole los bolsillos a Sun y Laura.

Los jóvenes pusieron a las chicas en dos camillas diferentes y esperaron varios minutos hasta que volvieron a abrir los ojos.

La de pelo rosa fue la primera en abrirlos.

\- Pero... que... - Laura no pudo ni hablar por el dolor de cabeza que sintió.

\- Tranquila. - la calmó Brian.

Unos segundos después, Sun también abrió los ojos e inmediatamente también le agarró un gran dolor de cabeza.

Dejaron que pasaran varios minutos para que ambas se recuperaran.

\- ¿Estan bien? Lo sentimos por eso, pero todo el día se comportaron muy extraño. - explicó Brian.

\- ¿Y solo por eso tenían que dispararnos con esos juguetes? - se quejó Sun.

\- No queríamos hacerles daño. - aclaró Paul.

\- ¿Recuerdan algo? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Recuerdo que fuimos con Sun al parque para ver que pasaba y...- Laura trataba de recordar. - no lo sé, no recuerdo nada.

\- Yo tampoco. - siguió Sun también tratando de acordarse de algo.

\- Es claro que algo les pasó allí, parecían robots, y también decían que Daerys controlaria todo.- dijo Brian preocupado.

\- Ahora si recuerdo algo. - dijo Laura levantándose de la camilla. - había un sombra en el parque, no parecía muy fuerte y creímos que podíamos derrotarlo sin transformarnos...

\- Pero en ese momento aparecieron todas las personas que estaban en el parque y defendieron a aquél sombra que creo que se llamaba LitDaddy...- recordó Sun.

\- Y todos parecían controlados por él, después de eso nos arrojó una clase de polvo y... y ya no recuerdo que más pas, lo siento. - se disculpó Laura. - queriamos controlar las cosas como Jane lo haría...

\- Fue nuestra culpa. - declaró Sun sentándose en la camilla.

\- De seguro ese sombra usó ese polvo para también controlar a esas personas. - dino Jonathan pensativo.

\- Y no sabemos a cuantas personas ya tendrá bajó su control. - pensó Paul.

\- Perdón, si ibamos todos juntos seguro...

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - calmó Brian a Laura. - ya mañana nos encargaremos de él, ahora las dos deben descansar.

\- Pero ya mucha gente debe de estar controlada por él, y Daerys podría convertirlos en sombras...- refuto Sun.

\- Ya se me ha ocurrido algo. - sonrió Brian. - ahora solo vuelvan a sus casas y descansen, yo te acompañare a la tuya Lau.

\- Cielos, Jane no esta por unos días y ya se descontrola todo. - rió Gabriel, para después recibir un golpe de Sara.

(-)

Al día siguientes, LitDaddy se encontraba bajo un árbol del parque.

Niños, adultos y hasta ancianos ya estaban bajo el efecto de su polvo especial, inclusive dos rangers que ahora les traerian todos los medallones. Daerys estaba muy conforme con su trabajo, según ella le había comunicado a través de un holograma.

En poco tiempo ya toda la ciudad estaría en su poder y Daerys usaría a todos sus habitantes para crear un gran Ejército de sombras.

Después de varios minutos esperando sentado en ese árbol, las dos rangers que había logrado controlar aparecieron.

\- ¿Tra...trajeron los medallones? - preguntó LitDaddy levantandosé del suelo.

\- Claro, aquí los tienes. - respondió Laura entregandole una caja.

\- Nu...nunca creí que... que sería tan fácil. - sonrió el sombra.

Pero al abrir la caja, el sombra notó que no estaban los medallones allí, sino que había unos pequeños explosivos que explotaron al instante.

Durante la pequeña explosión, LitDaddy soltó por los aires los medallones de Aries y escorpio que había logrado obtener, Sun y Laura los tomaron.

\- Esta vez no vinimos solas. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa mientras todos los demás aparecían. - ¿Listos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activate! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo colocando los medallones en los HoroscoMorphers y se transformaron.

\- ¡Aries! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rosa! - dijo Laura.

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro! - siguió Paul.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - continuó Sun.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - habló Brian.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul! - finalizó Jonathan.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo y protectores del destino de la gente! ¡Power rangers fuerza del horóscopo!

\- Si...si quieren vencerme...- tartamudeo LitDaddy recuperándose de la explosión. - tendrán que pasar sobre todos ellos.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, muchas personas que estaban controladas por LitDaddy empezaron a acercarse a los rangers como si de zombies se tratasen. El sombra aprovechó para intentar escapar.

\- ¡Quiere escapar! - gritó Paul.

\- Pero no podemos hacerles daño a todas estas personas inocentes. - dijo Brian sin saber que hacer.

\- Nosotras iremos por él. - exclamó Laura. - y no se preocupen, esta vez las cosas saldrán bien.

\- Ustedes traten de controlar a todas estas personas sin lastimarlas. - ordenó Sun.

Las dos rangers siguieron a LitDaddy y lograron interrumpirle el escape.

\- No... no lograrán vencerme. - dijo el sombra volviendo a sacar su frasco y arrojando el polvo hacia las dos chicas, pero esta vez no hubo efecto alguno. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Los trajes de rangers deben protegernos. - sonrió Laura sacando sus dos pequeñas espadas.

\- Ahora es el momento de acabar contigo. - dijo Sun empuñando su espada Escorpiana.

De un solo ataque y sin darle tiempo a que LitDaddy pudiera reaccionar, Sun y Laura combinaron sus armas y de un solo ataque, el sombra ya había sido derrotado.

Los demás rangers se dieron cuenta al ver que todas las personas volvían a la normalidad.

\- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí? - dijo una mujer confundida. - debería estar trabajando.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Power rangers! - exclamó un niño emocionado.

Al parecer no se acordaban que hicieron mientras estaban siendo controlados por LitDaddy.

\- Sara, Gabriel, teletransportación ahora. - dijo Brian hablando a la base.

\- ¡Siempre quise hacer eso! - respondió Gabriel felíz.

Antes de que LitDaddy creciera de tamaño, él y los rangers ya habían sido teletransportados a un lugar desierto y lejos de la ciudad para que no sufriera daños.

\- ¡TriElemental Megazord! ¡Activar!

El Megazord se formó justo en el momento que el sombra creció, los cinco rangers aparecieron en la cabina en sus respectiva mandos y activaron sus armaduras del horóscopo

Asustado, LitDaddy golpeó al Megazord, pero ninguno de los ataques lograba mover al gigantesco robot.

\- Un sólo golpe será suficiente. - sonrió Laura mirando a Sun. - hagámoslo nosotras.

\- ¡Sable elemental ahora! - gritaron las dos a la vez y un sable color amarillo apareció en las manos de Sun y uno de color rosa en las de Laura.

Las mismas espadas aparecieron en cada mano del Megazord.

\- ¡Doble sable elemental! ¡Ataque final!

Con tan sólo eso, LitDaddy cayó al suelo y explotó derrotado.

\- Rangers, una...

\- Victoria celestial. - terminó Laura las palabras de Sun.

El Megazord hizo su clásica de pose de victoria.

(-)

La reina del clan sombra se molestó con esa nueva derrota, pero siguió manteniendo una actitud tranquila. La pantalla de su silla de ruedas marcaba que su energía iba por el 41%.

\- No festejen por adelantado Rangers, no todavia, lograre apodarearme de los medallones y vivir para siempre. -sonrió Daerys.

(-)

Los clientes de la pizzería ese día estaban totalmente satisfechos con el gran servicio que se les dio y se marchaban felices de allí.

\- Solo buena organización se necesitaba, no ser tan perfeccionista. - bromeó Brian rodeando los hombros de Laura con sus manos.

\- Quisimos hacer las cosas como Jane lo hacía. - se lamentó la chica de pelo rosa.- pero los Aries somos líderes por naturaleza...

\- Siempre usando el horóscopo como excusa. - rió Brian.

\- A ti te sirvió lo de la postividad de Sagitario. - le refuto también riendo.

\- Pero los Sagitarios somos los mejores Laura. - exagero Brian.

\- Silencio ustedes dos.- rió Jonathan.

\- Yo creo que las escorpianas somos las más fuertes. - esta vez Sun era la que bromeaba.

\- ¿Y los Tauro? - habló Paul sonriendo.

Una patética discusión sobre que signo del horóscopo se había formado.

Todos reían en la pizzería mientras Gabriel y Sara servían unas pizzas para ellos mismos.

 **Gracias por haber leido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren sabersaber más sobre actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil )**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nossss vemosss.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 : Amigo Canino.**

\- A ver, ahora respondanme, ¿Cuánto es 9099 más 1?

Durante todo el tiempo que Brian, Laura y Jonathan estuvieron limpiando la pizzería, este último no paraba de hacer diferentes adivinanzas.

\- Ya sé, ya sé. - respondió Laura dejando de limpiar una de las mesas. - ¡10000!

\- Noooo. - rió Brian mientras trapeaba el piso. - es 9100.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - cuestionó confundida la chica de pelo rosa corto.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo sobre el trivial asunto, Jonathan aprovechó para sacar varias de las bolsas de basura al contenedor de la calle para que los recolectores la vinieran a buscar.

Mientras colocaba las bolsas en el contenedor de basura, el muchacho de tez oscura notó como un pequeño perrito color marrón trataba de subir sobre el objeto. Al parecer estaba muy hambriento, ya que su aspecto daba a entender que no había comido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre amigo?

Pensando un momento, Jonathan volvió a la pizzería y rápidamente ya estaba de vuelta con un pedazo de pizza.

\- Ten amigo.- sonrió Jonathan dándole la rebanada, el perro la comió muy emocionado.

Viendo la hora, el joven de Piscis fue nuevamente hacia la pizzería, que ya estaban a unos minutos de abrir sus puertas.

El perrito tan solo se le quedo mirando.

(-)

En la nave sombra, Sazka, Xuty y Ezxion formaban un círculo para así preparar un nuevo ritual que traería a otro sombra a la vida.

Después de unos segundos, un sombra que tenía un aspecto parecido al de alguna clase de doctor o médico pero con mezclas también de payaso hizo aparición.

\- Creo que te recuerdo. - dijo Daerys acercándose en su silla de ruedas, la pantalla de la misma marcaba 44% de energía. - eres... Don Animal, ¿Verdad?

\- Es un honor que me recuerdes aunque hayan pasado siglos reina mía. - se sintió halagado el sombra. - si, soy Don Animal.

\- Si no me equivoco, eres capaz de controlar animales. - dijo la reina.

\- Así es reina mía. - contestó Don Animal. - aunque me gustaría poder hacerle una pequeña demostración, ya que mis poderes estuvieron mucho tiempo sin uso.

Daerys le hizo un gesto a Sazka y el general fue por una pequeña rata que a la reina siempre les gustaba guardar como mascotas.

Dejaron la rata en el suelo de la nave y empezó a caminar por toda la misma.

En ese momento, un gran látigo apareció en la mano derecha de Don Animal en un solo intento, logró golpear a la rata.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo interesante, ya que con el toque del látigo el diminuto animal comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, su pelo se volvió negro y áspero y sus ojos se hicieron violetas. Su apariencia era realmente aterradora.

\- Muy interesante. - sonrió sinceramente Daerys. - había olvidado lo bueno que eras en esto Don Animal, tengo preparado un trabajo para ti...

\- Usted solo digalo reina mia, y será hecho.

(-)

En las horas de descanso que siempre se tomaban en la pizzería, Brian, Laura, Jonathan y los dos niños rubios aprovechaban para hacer las tareas de la escuela antes de volver a abrir el lugar.

\- No entiendo nada de esto. - se quejó Gabriel tratándo de resolver una tarea de matemáticas.

\- Parece que eres idiota a toda hora. - lo retó Sara para después empezar a explicarle esa tarea que su hermano no entendía.

Sin embargo, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar un pequeño ruido que provenía de la puerta.

Se trataba de un pequeño perrito que rasgaba la puerta de la pizzería como si intentara entrar.

\- ¡Un perrito! - se alegró Gabriel e inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa en donde hacía su tarea para ir a abrirle la puerta al perro, que al apenas entrar, comenzó a correr por toda la pizzería.

\- Y yo que había dejado el piso bien limpio. - suspiró Brian.

El perrito corrió por la pizzería unos segundos más hasta que se dirigió a Jonathan.

\- ¿Otra vez tu amigo?¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el muchacho de tez oscura al animal, que respondió con unos ladridos.

\- ¿Ya conocías a este perro? - preguntó Brian.

\- Claro. - respondió Jonathan. - le di un pedazo de pizza al mediodía y de seguro se quedo esperando más, ¿No es así amiguito? - volvió a mirar al perrito. - pues tendrás uno más. - terminó de decir para levantarse de la mesa e ir a la cocina a buscar comida para el adorable cachorro.

\- Jane volverá en dos dias. - recriminó Brian. - no creo que le guste que haya un animal aquí.

\- Brian, no seas amargado o Sagitario se enojará contigo. - dijo Laura burlándose y agarrando entre sus brazos al perrito. - además tan solo miralo, es muy tierno, ten, sostenlo tú.

\- No digo que no sea tierno pero...

El joven de Sagitario no terminó ni de hablar que ya tenía al perrito entré sus brazos y al mirarlo, ni él pudo resistir lo adorable que era.

\- ¿Quién es un bonito perrito? Pues claro que tú.

\- Cielos Brian, que poca fuerza de voluntad que tienes.- dijo Laura con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Es un perrito muy manipulador. - sonrió Brian dejándolo encima de una de las mesas.

Jonathan ya había vuelto de la cocina con un poco de comida de sobra y el perrito ya las estaba disfrutando sobre la mesa.

\- Un lindo nombre para él sería banana. - dijo Gabriel.

\- ¿Banana? ¿Que estupidez más vas a decir el día de hoy? - le preguntó Sara.

\- ¿A ti se te ocurre algo mejor?

\- Ya paren ustedes. - los calló Laura riendo y volviendo a tomar al perrito entre sus brazos después de que terminará de comer. - veamos pequeño, ¿Que nombre sería correcto para ti? Creo que Kiwi sería perfecto.

Brian y Jonathan no pudieron evitar reir.

\- ¿Que? A él le gusta. - dijo Laura viendo como el perrito ladraba felíz.

\- Bien, bien. - sonrió Brian. - aunque hablando en serio, no creo que A Jane le guste.

\- Por favor Brian, a Jane le encantará. - dijo Laura dejando a "Kiwi" en el suelo. - esa chica es como una niña.

\- Es verdad, hasta de seguro convertirá al perro en el nuevo dueño de la pizzería y no estoy exagerando. - comentó Sara.

Las puertas de la pizzería se abrieron y Paul junto a Sun fueron los que entraron, recién volvían de dar sus clases de pelea. El perrito inmediatamente empezó a correr alrededor de ellos.

\- Ups, tranquilo amigo. - dijo Paul tratando de calmar al pequeño.

\- ¿De donde salió? Es muy adorable. - dijo Sun logrando agarrar a "Kiwi" entre sus manos.

\- Es imposible decir que no es adorable. - rió Laura.

\- Recién acaba de entrar a la pizzería, y parecería que no se quiere ir.- respondió Jonathan a la pregunta de Sun.

\- Después veremos que haremos con él, ahora lo mejor creo es dejarlo en la base. - explicó Brian. - ya en unos minutos volveremos a abrir la pizzería.

\- Te gustara la base. - dijo Sun llevando al perrito a una de las puertas secretas que daba a la base mediante los túneles. - no hay pasto ni árboles, pero estaras seguro ahí.

\- No me sorprendería que nos encontramos varios regalitos de el allí. - rió Paul.

\- Ese perro enamora a todos.

\- Kiwi Brian, ahora se llama kiwi. - dijo Laura.

\- Como tu digas Laura.

No sin antes llevarle un poco de comida para que no tenga hambre, Sun dejó a Kiwi en la base y volvió por los túneles a la pizzería

El pequeño kiwi recorriá y olía cada centímetro de la base con gran curiosidad hasta que en un momento, logró descubrir un pequeño agujero que daba a las calles de Mane Falls. Por instinto, se metió por ahí y volvió a salir al exterior.

(-)

Trantando de no ser visto por nadie, Don Animal iba por las calles de Mane Falls buscando a algún espécimen perfecto que pudiera cumplir el trabajo de tener todos los medallones de los rangers que Daerys le había encargado.

\- Necesito un animal bien grande y fuerte, lo convertire y será mi ideal acompañante.

Por cada lado que el sombra veía, sólo había palomas, perros comunes y otros animales pequeños que nada le servirían para su plan.

\- Rayos, no hay ninguno.

Al seguir caminando, Don Animal sintió como accidentalmente pisaba algo y ese algo aullo de dolo, se trataba de un pequeño perrito marrón.

\- No, tu tampoco me sirves, ¡Vete de aquí!

Sin embargo, el perrito le ladraba y le gruñia muy enojado.

\- ¡Dejame en paz animal del demonio! - gritó Don Animal y sacando su látigo, golpeó al perrito. Con el golpe, el animal comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta llegar a la altura de una persona adulta, su pelo se hizo negro y parecían tener filo, sus ojos se hicieron violetas. Era algo monstruoso. - vaya. - se sorprendió el sombra. - tal vez seas mi perfecto compañero.

El recién transformado perro aullo en señal de obediencia.

(-)

Cada uno hacía su respectivo trabajo en la pizzería, el ambiente estaba tranquilo en el lugar.

\- Iré a llevarle algo de comer a kiwi. - dijo Laura con un plato lleno de sobras mientras se dirigía a la puerta secreta de la cocina.

\- No conoces a ese perro nisiquiera un día y ya lo quieres más que a mi.- fingió Brian estar ofendido mientras preparaba una masa de pizza.

\- ¿Por donde andas Kiwi? - preguntó Laura ya en la base buscando al perrito. - tengo algo para ti...

La chica de pelo rosa miró para todos lados en la base y no encontró al cachorro, justo en ese momento su HoroscoMorpher empezó a sonar.

Laura se dirigió a la gran computadora y vio que había problemas en la ciudad.

\- Chicos, hay que actuar. - habló Laura a través de su Morpher para avisar a los demás.

(-)

Ya transformados en rangers, los cinco se dirijieron hacía el lugar de donde provenía el problema montados en sus vehículos.

Llegando al centro de la ciudad, había varios sombras atacando a las personas.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - sonrió Sun. - fácil.

Bajando de sus vehículos, los rangers atacaron a los sombras, que caían fácilmente.

\- Se hubieran esforzado un poco más. - dijo Jonathan golpeando a un sombra y a la misma vez disparando a otro con su pistola de agua.

\- Parece que a Daerys se le estan acabando las ideas. - dijo Paul derribando varios sombras con su martillo.

\- Al menos sirve como calentamiento. - rió Brian disparando varias flechas de fuego.

Los rangers siguieron atacando hasta que un gran aullido detuvo el movimiento de los sombras.

Los rangers observaron como se acercaban a ellos una figura oscura humana que tenía un látigo en una de sus manos acompañada de una enorme bestia que parecía un lobo.

\- Parece una clase de payaso mezclado con doctor. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Cielos, lindo perrito. - se impresionó Laura al ver a esa bestia.

\- ¿Power Rangers? ¿Verdad? - preguntó el sombra que estaba junto a ese enorme perro oscuro.

\- Creo que es obvio que sí. - respondió Brian empuñando su arco.

\- Me presentaré, soy Don Animal, el mejor controlador de animales, ¿Les gusta mi amigo? - preguntó el sombra acariciando a ese gran lobo negro.

\- No me gustaría tenerlo de mascota. - dijo Sun con su espada en mano.

\- Que lástima. - dijo Don Animal tocando los filosos dientes de la gran bestia. - él tiene ganas de jugar un poco.

\- Pues a jugar entonces. - sonrió Brian.

Paul y Jonathan volvieron a atacar a los sombras, Sun y Laura se dirigieron contra la bestia y Brian fue contra Don Animal.

El sombra transformó su látigo en una especie de bastón e intercambio golpes con el ranger rojo.

\- No peleas mal para parecer un payaso. - dijo Brian.

\- Igual esta no es mi mejor habilidad. - respondió Don Animal esquivando un golpe del ranger. - ¿Ves a mi pequeña mascota?. - señaló a lugar donde ese gran perro negro peleaba contra Sun y Laura. - antes era un perrito inocente que encontré por ahí.

\- No soy muy fanático de los perros, pero ningún ser vivo inocente merece terminar así.

El ranger rojo volvió a pelear contra Don Animal usando todas sus fuerzas.

Paul y Jonathan acabaron con lo que quedaban de los sombras y se dirigieron a ayudar a las chicas a pelear contra la gran bestia.

Era muy fuerte y sus pelos eran tan duros que ninguna de las armas le hacía daño.

\- No quiero tener un perro después de esto. - dijo Jonathan levantandose después de que la bestia lo derribó.

\- Ataquemos al mismo tiempo Laura. - dijo Sun, pero la otra no respondió. - ¿Laura?

\- ¿Que... ? Uh, lo siento, estaba pensando en kiwi, no estaba en la base... - respondió la ranger rosa distraida.

\- De seguro esta bien, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, hay que combinar nuestras cuatro armas para derrotar a ese monstruo y ayudar Brian. - ordenó Paul.

Los cuatro rangers combinaron sus armas y cuando estaban a punto de disparar contra la bestia, escucharon el grito de Brian mientras peleaba contra Don Animal.

\- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Es un animal inocente! - gritó Brian y Don animal aprovechó para golpear al ranger rojo en la cabeza, rompiendo parte de su casco.

\- Así es. - afirmó Don Animal. - y eso mismo le pasará a todos los animales fuertes de este lugar, este era tan sólo un pequeño cachorro marrón que encontré por ahí, pero me terminó cayendo bien.

\- ¿Pequeño cachorro? - cuestionó Laura.

\- No creen que sea... ¿Kiwi?. - se preguntó Jonathan nervioso.

\- Que sorpresa, ¿Conocían a mi amigo ya desde antes? - sonrió Don Animal colocándose al lado de la bestia. - esto hace las cosas más interesante.

\- Ahora que lo veo bien, se le parace mucho... - se asustó Sun.

\- Sólo hay una forma de saber si es él. - dijo Jonathan quitándose su casco azul y sacando un pedazo de pizza de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Como llevaba eso en su traje? - preguntó Brian confundido.

\- Por las dudas si llegaba a tener hambre, hay que aprovechar la pizzería. - respondió Jonathan aceracercándose más a la bestia con el trozo de pizza en la mano. - vamos kiwi, se que te gusta.

La bestia olio la comida y se dirigió al ranger azul dudoso.

\- ¡¿Que?!. - se sorprendió Don animal, la bestia se había calmado por completo.

\- Ven amigo, se que te gusta. - sonrió Jonathan.

\- ¡Ni se lo crean! - gritó Don Animal volviendo a golpear a la bestia con su látigo para que vuelva a enfurecerse y atacar a los rangers.

El animal volvió a atacar salvajemente a los rangers, rasgando partes de sus trajes con sus afildadas garras y dientes.

\- No...podemos atacarlo... sabiendo que es Kiwi. - dijo Laura agitada.

\- Hay que hacer algo. - dijo Jonathan con su casco puesto otra vez tratando de defenderse de los ataques de la besti a que antes era el pequeño Kiwi.

\- Lo siento chicos. - dijo Sun. - pero la ciudad será destruida y muchas otras personas o animales sufrirán daño si no lo terminamos ahora.

\- ¿Te refieres a matar a kiwi? - se horrorizo Laura. - ¡Es un animal inocente!

\- Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sun. - dijo el ranger de tauro Paul. - no me gusta tampoco, pero no hay opción, peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Con tristezas en sus rostros que no se podían ver por sus cascos, Sun, Laura, Jonathan y Paul atacaron a Kiwi con todas sus fuerzas.

Brian volvió a luchar contra Don Animal y de a poco, el ranger rojo iba tomando la delantera en la pelea.

\- Los sombras son unos monstruos. - dijo Brian derribando de una sola patada a Don Animal. - me gustaría pensar que tienen corazón, pero haciendo daño a criaturas inocentes...

\- Los humanos. - rió el sombra levantandose del suelo. - nunca cambiarán, hace siglos eran iguales, no les importa algo hasta que ese algo esta en peligro, no lo valoran hasta que hay una situación extrema, ustedes son la peor raza que existe. - esas palabras confundieron a Brian.

\- No hay que poner a todos en un mismo balde, y aunque sea como tu lo dices, siempre tendré la esperanza de que el mundo cambie.- respondió Brian seguro.

\- Esa positivismo tuyo se acabará cuando abras bien los ojos.

Hartandose de ese sombra, Brian volvió a atacarlo velozmente y en un movimiento, logró arrebatar el látigo a Don Animal para después destruirlo.

\- ¡Mi látigo! - se desespero Don Animal.

Al haberse destruido el látigo, el efecto sobre kiwi se rompió y volvió a la normalidad, aunque algo lastimado y llorando de dolor.

\- ¡Kiwi! - Laura lo tomó entré sus brazos, por suerte no eran heridas graves.

\- Ustedes son muy crueles. - se enfureció Jonathan.

\- Ya se darán cuenta de quiénes son los verdaderos monstruos.- respondió el sombra confundiendo a los rangers.

Laura dejó a salvó a kiwi a un costado de la calle para que no le pasara nada.

\- Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada. - sonrió Sun.

Los cinco rangers atacaron al sombra, que no lograba defenderse de todos a la vez hasta que lo tiraron al suelo.

\- ¡Combinar armas! ¡Cañón del horóscopo! ¡Colisión final!

El ataque dio de lleno en Don Animal que cayó derrotado.

\- ¡Gabriel! ¡Sara! ¡Teletransportación! ¡Y tambien teletransporten a Kiwi a la base para que puedan cuidarlo!- ordenó Brian hablando a los niños en la base.

En un instante, ya estaban alejados de la ciudad para poder pelear con la forma gigante de Don Animal.

El TriElemental Megazord se formó, los rangers activaron sus armaduras y se colocaron en sus respectivos mandos.

El sombra comenzó atacando pero el Megazord bloqueaba cada ataque.

\- No eres nada sin tu pequeño látigo ¡Poder de fuego! - dijo Brian para que una enorme llamarada dejara a Don Animal aturdido. - ¡Sable elemental del horóscopo ahora!

\- Recuerndelo, Daerys controlará todo. - dijo adolorido el sombra.

\- No con nosotros aquí, ¡Sable elemental! ¡Ataque final!

Con solo eso, Don Animal desapareció con un gran grito.

\- Una victoria celestial. - dijieron todos a la vez mientras el Megazord hacía su pose de victoria.

(-)

La reina del clan sombra se enfureció al ver otra derrota, pero después volvió a estar en calma.

\- Por lo menos Don Animal tiene razón en sus palabras, yo lo controlare todo, los humanos ya no pudriran el mundo como siempre lo hacen. - sonrió Daerys.

(-)

\- Nisiquiera fue necesario llevaron a kiwi al veterinario. - se sorprendió Paul. - que perrito fuerte.

\- Lo tendremos que cuidar muy bien si se va a quedar aquí con nosotros - sonrió Laura y en ese momento todos en la base miraron a Brian.

\- Bien, bien. - se rindió Brian. - pero habrá que bañarlo, alimentarlo, sacarlo a pasear...

\- Y podrías empezar haciendolo tú. - dijo seriamente Sara.

Todos en la base rieron y Kiwi no hacía más que ladrar y correr feliz por toda la base.

Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Brian seguían las extrañas palabras que Don Animal le había dicho mientras peleaban. Pero sonrió, no se iba a dejar llevar nuevamente por el pesimismo y la negatividad, menos ahora sabiendo que tenian un nuevo compañerito.

\- No sera fácil ser la mascota de los power rangers pequeño bicho. - rió Brian, kiwi le ladro como si hubiera entendido.

\- A Jane le encantaría ver esto, pero dentro de ya dos días volvera.- sonrió Laura tomando a Kiwi entre sus brazos.

\- No creo que visitar a parientes lejanos sea más divertido que estar aquí. - dijo Sun.

\- Para nada, yo no me iría de aquí. - rió Jonathan.

\- Parecer que Kiwi ya dejo sus primeros regalos de bienvenida. - dijo Gabriel señalando el piso de la base.

Todos salieron corriendo de la base y dejaron a Brian solo y con utensilios de limpieza.

\- Vuelve Jane, ¿Que tanto tienes que hablar con parientes que nunca ves? - rogó Brian.

(-)

Varias estrellas en el cielo se alineaban perfectamente formando una figura en particular.

Desde el hermoso campo en donde estaba sentada, Jane logró visualizarlas sin ningún problema.

Se levantó del suelo, sacó su característico disco carmesí y otro objeto circular que cabía exactamente en el centro del disco.

El medallón de Libra, su signo del horóscopo.

La pelirroja puso el medallón en el centro del disco para después girarlo.

Un gran resplandor color carmesí iluminó por unos segundos ese bello y solitario lugar.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, haganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Si quieren saber mas sobre actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en perfil), próximamente allí habrá dibujos de los personajes de la historia y trajes de rangers.**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemooossss.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 : El joven de traje Escarlata.**

Todos limpiaban apresuradamente la pizzería ya que Jane llegaría de su viaje en cualquier momento.

\- Muy bien. - dijo Laura. - ¿La cocina?

\- ¡Perfecta! - respondieron Brian y Jonathan a la vez.

\- ¿Los baños?

\- Relucientes. - respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa saliendo del mismo junto a Sara, que tenía un rostro muy disgustado por haber lavado inodoros junto a su hermano, que al parecer lo había disfrutado.

\- ¿Los muebles? ¿El piso?

\- Excelentes. - respondieron juntos Sun y Paul.

Con todo listo, los 7 se parararon en frente de la puerta de la pizzería esperando que la pelirroja entrara. Kiwi solo ladraba sabiendo que alguien estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Ya vera lo bien que manejamos este lugar. - sonrió Laura.

\- ¡Buuu! - gritó alguien detrás de ellos.

Todos se exaltaron asustados y voltearon, sorprendiendose de que Jane ya estaba dentro de la pizzería.

\- ¿Acaso fue un truco de magia? - se preguntó Jonathan confundido.

\- Recueden que los túneles conectan mi casa con la pizzería, por eso ya estoy aquí. - rió la pelirroja, Kiwi se acercó a ella ladrando. - ¡Un perrito! ¡Que lindo!

\- Dije que le gustaría. - dijo Laura dándole un pequeño golpe a Brian.

\- Se ve que me extrañaron demasiado, pero tranquilos que ya estoy aquí, aunque por lo que veo manejaron muy bien la pizzería estos días. - se sorprendió Jane mirando el lugar.

\- Al principio parecia que se iba a caer a pedazos, pero después todo fue bien. - dijo Gabriel para ser callado con un golpe de Sara.

\- ¿Y los sombra? - preguntó Jane con un tono más serio.

\- Cada uno de los que Daerys mando fueron apaleados. - dijo Laura orgullosa.

\- ¿Pero tú que? - preguntó Brian. - ¿Que tal la visita a la familia?

\- Pues...

La pelirroja no terminó de hablar porque los HoroscoMorphers de los cinco rangers sonaron en señal de alarma.

\- Bueno rangers, a verlos en acción de vuelta después de varios días.

\- Como quieras Jane. - dijo Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- iListos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

Los cinco rangers fueron a los túneles y llamaron a sus respectivos vehículos para dirigirse a la parte de la ciudad de donde surgía el problema.

\- La señal viene de la zona oeste de la ciudad, cerca del estadio de fútbol. - habló Jane desde la base.

\- Extrañaba tu voz dándonos órdenes. - rió Laura acelerando el Aries Fire.

Llegando al lugar indicado, los rangers vieron a un grupo de sombras que al parecer eran comandados por uno que tenía el clasico aspecto de un vaquero, incluso estaba montado en un caballo oscuro.

\- Parece que volvimos al viejo oeste. - dijo Sun bajandose de su moto, los demás también bajaron de sus vehículos.

\- ¡Al fín llegaron rangers! - se alegró el sombra vaquero desmontando su caballo, su tono de voz también era típica del viejo oeste. - soy el gran vaquero sombra salazar. - se presentó sacando las dos pistolas que estaban en su cinturón. - ahora es el tiempo de un buen duelo.

\- Me gustan los duelos. - sonrió Paul cambiando su martillo de toro al modo láser para poder disparar.

\- Espero que te gusten las pistolas de agua. - dijo Jonathan con su gran pistola de agua en mano.

Los sombras comenzaron a atacar a los rangers, que respondían y devolvían cada uno de los golpes, logrando que cada enemigo fuera derrotado.

Al ver como cada sombra era derrotado, Salazar tomó sus dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar, derribando a Brian, Laura y Sun con sus balas.

Usando sus armas, Paul y Jonathan dispararon contra el sombra vaquero que también lo hizo, convirtiéndose toda la situación en un auténtico tiroteo tal cuál los películas del lejano oeste.

Salazar esquivaba fácilmente y con gran facilidad los disparos del ranger negro y azul, contraatacando exactamente con dos proyectiles para lograr derribar a los dos rangers. Ahora los cinco rangers estaban en el suelo.

\- Vaia, vaia, vaia. - dijo Salazar burlón acomodandose su sombrero de vaquero. - pensé que sería mucho más difícil.

Para asegurarse, Salazar volvió a disparar contra los rangers que apenas estaban levantandosé, volviendo todos a caer al suelo y perdiendo sus transformaciones de rangers.

\- Ahora acabaré con ustedes y me llevaré sus medallones para que Daerys pueda vivir por siempre.

Recargando sus dos revólveres, Salazar estaba dispuesto a disparar con los cinco jóvenes.

Pero justo en ese momento, varios pequeños proyectiles derribaron al sombra antes de que pudiera disparar contra los rangers.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde había provenido ese ataque, ninguno podía verlo bien, pero encima de un edificio se podía distinguir una figura claramente humana vestida de rojo. Los rangers estaban completamente confundidos.

\- Me las pagarás. - dijo Salazar levantándose del suelo para disparar, pero la figura sobre ese edificio volvió a disparar varios proyectiles sin parar contra el sombra.

No pudiendo hacer nada, Salazar montó rápidamente su caballo para poder huir.

\- No será la última vez rangers.

Una vez que el sombra se había marchado, los jóvenes se ayudaron entre ellos para levantarse.

Todos volvieron a mirar hacía aquel edificio, pero la extraña figura había desaparecido.

(-)

Revisando meticulosamente las imágenes que la gran computadora le mostraba, Jane trataba de analizarlas tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado ya que estaba igual de confundida que los demás.

\- ¿Podemos saber que demonios pasó allí afuera? - preguntó Sun entrando a la base junto a todos los demás.

\- Sea lo que sea, que bueno que apareció. - dijo Paul sentándose agitado en el sillón de la base. - ese sombra nos hubiera derrotado.

\- ¿Tienes idea de que era eso? - preguntó Laura acercándose a Jane para ver las pantallas.

\- Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes. - respondió la pelirroja honestamente. - pero no puedo obtener ninguna información, sea lo que sea eso, su presencia afecta las imágenes.

\- Parece que no quiere que lo descubran. - dijo Brian. - parecía humano y llevar un traje que emitía un gran resplandor rojo...

\- Lo podríamos saber si las imágenes de la computadora no estuvieran distorsionadas. - contestó Jane apretando varias teclas y botones tratando de decodificar las imágenes y así saber quién había salvado a los rangers.

\- Pero como dijo Paul, hay que estarle eternamente agradecidos. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Un misterio. - se alegró Gabriel con su robot Gemi en sus brazo. - ¿Escuchaste eso Gemi?

\- Si es un humano, debe de estar completamente descerebrado para arriesgar su vida así. - dijo Sara mientras todos en la base veían las imágenes distorsionadas de esa extraña figura de rojo que había salvado el día.

(-)

Al día siguiente, la alarma de los rangers volvió a sonar ya que el sombra vaquero Salazar había vuelto a aparecer en la ciudad.

Pero cuando los rangers habían llegado al lugar, Salazar estaba huyendo nuevamete montado en su caballo.

De forma fugaz, el mismo resplandor rojo que ayer había salvado a los rangers también se iba velozmente de allí.

\- ¿Otra vez? - se preguntó Brian que al igual que los demás rangers estaban por igual confundidos.

(-)

Pasaban los días y lo mismo seguía pasando.

Cada vez que Salazar y un grupo de sombras aparecía en la ciudad, la misma figura vestida de rojo lograba ahuyentarlos para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Jane trataba de analizar bien cada imagen que la computadora le daba de ese extraño sujeto de rojo, incluso actualizó el software de la maquina para lograr más resolución pero aún así nada.

En la nave sombra pasaba una situación similar, los tres generales averiguaban todo lo que podían de ese ser que siempre lograba que Salazar huyera.

\- ¿Tienen algo? - preguntó Daerys en su silla de ruedas, su poder iba por el 45%.

\- Lo siento reina mía, nada.- respondió Sazka tratando de averiguar en las computadoras de la nave.

\- En nuestras inspecciones en la ciudad de Mane Falls tampoco logramos hallar nada. - dijo Xuty acompañado de Ezxion.

\- Si queremos acabar con los rangers, debemos deshacernos de sea lo que sea esa cosa. - dijo Daerys pensativa. - hay que tenderle una trampa, comuniquenselo a Salazar.

\- Si señora. - respondieron los tres generales a la vez.

(-)

Desde que el extraño ser había desaparecido, ya no descansaba hasta descubrir de quién se tratara.

Después de varias horas en la gran computadora de la base, logró tener un poco más de nitidez en las imágenes.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Miren esto!

Los rangers se acercaron para ver las imágenes, logrando distinguir de una forma más clara, una figura humana con un traje rojo que parecía metálico.

\- Es humano definitivamente, o al menos eso parece. - dijo Brian.

\- Su traje es mejor que el de todos ustedes. - mencionó Gabriel, cubriendose antes de que Sara le de uno de sus clásicos golpes.

\- Si nos ayuda, ¿Por qué no nos deja saber quién es? - preguntó Laura.

\- Quizás es un lobo solitario que va a donde el viento lo lleve. - dijo Sun con sarcasmo.

\- Solo por las dudas, ¿Ninguno de los medallones reacciona él? - preguntó Paul.

\- Eso queda totalmente descartado. - respondió Jane levantandose de la silla de la computadora y empezando a caminar de un lado para otro. - los medallones reaccionan como locos ante sus dueños, como paso con ustedes, pero he revisado la caja de los medallones en todo momento y nada, tampoco a aparecido un pequeño zord en las cajas de cristal como siempre pasa.

\- Entonces lo único que nos queda es tratar de detenerlo la próxima vez que aparezca. - pensó Brian.

\- Y ahora es la oportunidad. - dijo Jane volviendo a la computadora, las alarmas estaban sonando. - Salazar volvió a aparecer, vayan rápido.

Los rangers se transformaron y montando sus vehículos, se dirigieron al nuevo encuentro contra Salazar y quizás, con ese raro sujeto vestido de rojo.

(-)

Varios sombras comandados por Salazar sobre su caballo oscuro, hacían disturbios y lastimaban gente en la zona comercial de Mane Falls.

\- Con esto, seguramente ese maldito sujeto aparecerá. - dijo el sombra disparando balas de humo a todas las personas que pasaban, logrando desmayarlas.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, pero el ser de rojo no aparecía.

\- Que extraño. - dijo Salazar rascándose la cabeza con el mango de uno de sus revólveres. - ya debió de haber aparecido, ese era el plan. - miraba para todos lados confundido.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido, pero para su decepción, eran los rangers que venían en sus vehículos y se bajaban de ellos.

\- rangers, no los esperaba a ustedes, pero por lo menos me divertire con algo. - sonrió Salazar acomodando su sombrero y desmontando su caballo, para empezar a girar sus dos pistolas.

\- Se ve que ha estado por un tiempo aquí. - susurró Brian a los demás, mirando los destrozos de la zona comercial aunque no eran muchos y la gente desmayada a su alrededor. - entonces todavía esa cosa no aparecío.

\- Es muy raro. - le contestó Laura.

\- Al parecer buscamos a la misma persona rangers, pero yo la encontraré y derrotare, aunque como ya estan aquí, empezaré con ustedes.

Con la orden de Salazar, los sombras atacaron a los rangers, que también se lanzaron al ataque invocando cada uno a sus respectivas armas formándose una igualada batalla pero que los jóvenes del horóscopo iban dominando de a poco.

(-)

En una casa de lujo, que fácilmente podría ser más grande que varias casas de Mane Falls juntas, un joven dormía sentado en una silla enfrente de varias computadoras.

Cada computadora, mostraba distintas zonas de la ciudad.

Encima de las mesas en donde estaban las computadoras, también había varias tazas de café, muchas sin terminar.

Aquella habitación era tan grande que parecía una casa individual.

Había objetos tecnológicos y que se veían muy costosos.

El joven dormido sobre la silla parecía tener unos 17 años aunque su aspecto descuidado lo hacían aparentar mucho más, su pelo era largo, rubio y con rulos, estaba vestido de manera muy desfachatada con una remera roja toda desgastada y unos pantalones que parecían pijamas. Si sus ojos no estuvieran cerrados, se verían que son bien azules.

Bostezando, se movió buscando más comodidad en la silla. Pero al moverse, tocó una de las tazas de café provocando que está caiga sobre sus partes nobles, una de las tazas que aún estaba bien caliente.

Al sentir eso, el joven abrió los ojos rápidamente y cayó de la silla para después levantarse y dar vueltas por toda la habitación debido al dolor que le producía el café caliente.

Su movimiento se detuvo al ver en una de las computadoras a los rangers luchando nuevamente contra el mismo sujeto que hace días peleaban pero que él siempre lograba ahuyentar.

\- Este es mi momento perfecto. - sonrió el rubio revisando sus bolsillos buscando algo pero no logró encontrarlo.

Siguió buscando por varias partes de su enorme habitación pero no lo encontraba.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó el rubio.

\- ¿Que sucede hijo? - respondió la mujer a lo lejos, que estaba en otra habitación que parecía una oficina, trabajando.

\- ¿¡Sabes donde esta mi Scarlet Changer!? - preguntó el joven aún buscando en su habitación.

\- ¿¡ Tu qué?

\- ¡Mi Scarlet Changer! ¡El que uso para convertirme en super héroe!

\- ¡Pregúntale a los empleados hijo mío!¡Yo no me ocupo de esas cosas!

El joven siguió buscando el objeto hasta que se le ocurrió revisar debajo de la almohada de su cama. Allí se encontraba una especie de llave color roja y un aparato similar a un celular.

Enganchó el aparato a su muñeca derecha y guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

\- Ahora será mi entrada triunfal.

(-)

Ya con los sombras derrotados, los rangers atacaron a Salazar, pero el sombra montó su caballo y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ellos a la misma vez que disparaba con sus dos potentes pistolas. Los rangers no podían defenderse y cayeron al suelo.

\- Que lástima, que lástima. - se lamentó Salazar bajando de su caballo. - esta vez nadie los vino a salvar, aunque después también acabaré con aquél sujeto.

Recargando sus pistolas, Salazar estaba decidido a disparar contra los rangers, pero una piedra golpeo su cabeza y su sombrero cayó al piso.

\- ¡Alto ahí malhechor! - se escuchó una voz masculina.

Salazar volteó y vio a un joven de cabello rubio largo con rulos que parecía haberse levantado de una siesta. Los rangers también lo miraron perplejos.

\- ¿Quién eres tu niño? - preguntó Salazar también extrañado.

\- Esperaba que hicieran esa pregunta.- respondió el joven acercándose al sombra. - yo soy... - el chico no terminó de hablar ya que se estrelló contra el suelo al tropezar con una pequeña piedra. - no puede pasarme esto ahora. - susurró levantandose de inmediato.

Los rangers trataban de levantase para llevarse a ese joven de ahí, pero no podían ya que el caballo de Salazar los mantenía vigilados, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Ya déjate de juegos. - rió Salazar volviendo a ponerse su sombrero de vaquero. - te estás metiendo con el vaquero equivocado.

\- Y tu con el héroe equivocado. - sonrió el joven mostrando el aparato en su muñeca y sacando una llave roja de su bolsillo. - ¡Iniciar transformación! ¡Scarlet Changer!

El joven conectó la llave en una abertura que el aparato enganchado en su muñeca tenía, pero nada sucedió, nervioso, el joven lo intentó varias veces más pero nada pasaba.

\- ¿Me dan un segundo? Problemas técnicos.

El joven empezó a revisar con cuidado el aparato similar a un celular que estaba enganchado en su muñeca derecha, dejando aún más confundido a los rangers e incluso a Salazar.

\- Ya listo. - sonrió el joven. - había un ligero desajuste pero ya lo solucione, ¿Empezamos de vuelta? Di alguna frase malvada.

\- ¡Estas acabado niño!- gritó Salazar ya hartó de aquél joven.

\- ¡Eso exactamente! . - se alegró el joven. - es lo que tu crees... ¡Iniciar transformación! ¡Scarlet Changer!

Esta vez al colocar la llave en el aparato, el joven comenzó a recubrise de una armadura metálica color Escarlata y también obtuvo un casco similar al del ranger rojo. Prácticamente el traje tenía un aspecto similar al traje de los rangers pero hecho de metal o cualquier otro material resistente.

Todos estaban entre una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

\- La fugaz luz Escarlata, ¡Ranger Escarlata!

(-)

\- ¿Que diablos significa esto? - Jane miraba todo desde la base y no podía explicarse que pasaba, era imposible otro ranger ya que ningun medallón había reaccionado.

\- Creo que esto soluciona el misterio de quién era la cosa roja que ayudaba a los rangers. - dijo Sara, que aunque no lo demostraba, también estaba bastante sorprendida.

\- Que buen giro argumental. - dijo Gabriel boquiabierto.

(-)

\- ¡Imposible! - gritó Daerys también al saber la situación desde la nave sombra ya que sus generales le habían informado. - ¿Es una clase de broma?

(-)

\- ¡Tu eres el que siempre impedía que derrotara a los rangers! - se sorprendió Salazar al verlo. - pero mejor, ahora podré acabar con todos a la vez.

El sombra vaquero empezó a disparar, pero la armadura metálica del joven lo protegía de las balas.

\- Ahora es mi turno. - dijo el joven sacando una pistola exactamente igual a la de Jonathan, pero color roja y disparo contra el caballo de Salazar, destruyendolo al instante. - ups, ¿No cuenta como maltrato animal no? - preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡Mi caballo! ¡Me las pagarás!

Tirando sus armas al suelo, Salazar atacó directamente, pero el joven hizo aparecee en sus manos una espada igual a la de Sun pero también roja para derribar al sombra.

Cuando el sombra intentó levantarse, dos pequeñas espadas como las de Laura pero rojas volvieron a derribarlo.

\- Esta... usando... nuestras armas. - dijo Brian mientras lograba levantarse junto a los demás rangers.

Usando un martillo como el de Paul pero igual rojo, el joven mando a volar de un golpe a Salazar.

\- Ahora, el ataque final, estoy emocionado. - dijo felíz el joven de haciendo aparecer en sus manos un arco igual al de Brian. - ¡Flecha Escarlata resplandeciente!

Salazar recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo dejando una explosión y siendo destruido sin dejar ningún rastro.

La gente que estaba desmayada volvia a despertar, alegres de que el peligro haya pasado.

Los rangers, sin destransformarse, se acercaron al joven Escarlata, su casco se deslizó dejando ver su rostro.

\- Excelente entrada, ¿Verdad? - dijo el joven totalmente felíz.

Inmediatamente, los seis fueron teletranspotados a la base por Jane.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nosssss vemossssss.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 : Conan.**

Los rangers se destransformaron al llegar a la base, seguían sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

El joven del traje escarlata cayó al suelo y empezó a mirar para todos lados.

\- Cielos, cielos, no lo puedo creer. - dijo el joven poniéndose de pie. y mirando un objeto en particular de la base. - un teletransportador de objetos moleculas modelo K 1742 ,ni el gobierno saben que existen estas cosas.

El joven que aún llevaba su traje metálico pero con el rostro al descubierto, seguía mirando impresionado los diferentes cosas que había en la base, los demás tan solo lo miraban desconcertados.

\- Con un lugar como este, cualquiera tendría ganas de ser un super héroe, desactivar armadura.

Apretando un botón que se hallaba en la muñeca de su traje, el mismo empezó a desarmarse hasta volver a formar el extraño aparato rojo similar a un celular enganchado a su brazo derecho.

Ignorando por completo a los demás, el joven veía cada rincón de la base con gran emoción.

\- Este computadoras son mejor que las de mi habitación, ¿Y que con esa habitación de las cajas de cristal? ¡Todo esto es épico!

\- Ya, ya, basta. - habló finalmente Jane.

\- Lo siento lo siento. - respondió el joven rubio con rulos. - es que es la primera ves que visito un lugar que no sea mi casa.

\- Ahora vamos a aclarar las cosas. - volvió a decir Jane un poco estresada, no sabía que hacer.- Primero antes que todo, ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Tu debes ser la mentora de los rangers! - sonrió el joven felíz y arrodillandose ante ella.

\- Responde mi pregunta.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - se disculpó el joven poniéndose de pie nuevamente. - soy Conan Bekson, un gusto, un gusto, un gusto, un gusto, un gusto, un gusto. - se presentó ante cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar.

\- Suficiente, habla de una vez. - dijo Sun exasperandose con la situación.

\- ¿Escorpio verdad? - preguntó el joven sacando un papel de su bolsillo que tenía algo escrito y empezó a leerlo. - como tratar con una escorpiana...

\- ¿Puedes decirnos ya quién eres? - preguntó esta vez Brian.

\- Bien, bien. - respondió el joven. - soy un gran, pero gran fanático de los power rangers, desde que era niño. - sonrió Conan con brillo en sus ojos.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. - dijo Sara avergonzada.

\- Esto es más interesante cada vez, ¿No Gemi? - preguntó Gabriel a su robot de juguete.

Jane y los rangers estaban cada vez más confundidos.

\- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? - preguntó Paul tranquilo.

\- Bien. - Conan respiró profundamente. - como ya lo dije, desde niño he sido un gran admirador de los power rangers, se cada equipo de rangers, las veces que salvaron al mundo, ¡Absolutamente todo! Y me pregunté, ¿Por que yo no puedo ser uno? El problema es que nunca salgo de mi casa, apenas conozco el mundo exterior y...

\- ¿Apenas conoces el mundo exterior? - interrumpió Jonathan.

\- Es que mis padres dicen que en el exterior hay mucho peligro, por eso recibí educación especial en casa.- contestó Conan. - nunca he ido a una escuela, ni a un club, las veces que salgo son sólo cuando me transformo, todavía no caigo en que el sol sea muy brillante.

\- Que vida aburrida. - comentó Laura.

\- Por esa misma razón, averiguando a fondo cada equipo de power rangers, decidí yo mismo crear mi propio Morpher, el Scarlet Changer. - dijo el joven de rulos mostrando el aparato en su muñeca. - como mis padres tienen mucho dinero no tengo ningun problema en acceder a tecnologia de primera calidad, me tomó Tiempo crear mi armamento, tenía que tener una entrada triunfal.

\- Increíble, como si fueras iron man o algo así. - dijo Jonathan sorprendido.

\- No fue difícil para mi ya que mi coeficiente intelectual es muy alto y bla bla bla, ustedes saben.

\- ¿Pero como fuiste capaz de copiar todas nuestras armas? - preguntó Brian.

\- Es que los he estado observando desde que aparecieron en Mane Falls gracias a las cámaras de la ciudad, ya que logré infiltrarme en ellas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el relato de Conan, nunca se habían esperado algo así.

\- Escucha Conan. - habló Jane seriamente. - se nota que tienes buenas intenciones, hay sinceridad en tus palabras pero... no creo que sea correcto que te involucres en esto...

\- No seas dura con él. - dijo Jonathan. - después de todo él nos salvó la vida, y más ayuda nunca esta de más...

\- Pienso igual que Johny. - asintió Laura. - no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él...

\- Pues yo pienso como Jane. - dijo Brian. - es un peligro para él, estaría arriesgando su vida.

\- ¿Pero ustedes también estan arriesgando sus vidas con esto no así? - preguntó inocentemente Conan, nadie le respondió. - digo, personas que tienen la vida por delante, muchos otros proyectos, familias, pero deciden arriesgar sus vidas, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

\- Esto es diferente.- respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Diferente solo por qué un ente de fuerza mayor elige a jóvenes por algún motivo desconocido? Yo tomé mi propia decisión, y por eso decidí ayudarlos.

\- Pero tú no sabes en que te estás metiendo, esto es mucho más grande y complejo de lo que te imaginas...- dijo Jane dándose cuenta que estaba empezando a hablar de más, pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta al parecer. - mira Conan, lo más sensato es que me entregues el aparato que creaste, no tienes porque estar metido en esto.

\- Claro que no chica en llamas. - se negó inmediatamente. - me esforze mucho haciendo esto y... aunque en realidad no me costó nada.

\- A mi me cae bien. - sonrió Laura. - podría ser una gran ayuda, y la necesitamos.

\- Opino igual. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Ya escucharon a la única y diferente y al niño de color, puedo ser una gran ayuda para esta mística causa. - dijo Conan rogando.

La pelirroja dudaba, miró las expresiones de Brian y Sun que claramente mostraban negatividad, Paul se mostraba neutral mientras que Jonathan y Laura querían que Conan ayudara. Gabriel también apoyaba y a Sara parecía ni importarle lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- Primero quiero asegurarme bien de algo. - dijo Jane y con un gesto mando a Sara a traer la caja con los medallones del horóscopo.

Abrieron la caja ante Conan, pero ninguno de los medallones restantes reaccionaba.

\- ¿Tu signo del horóscopo? - preguntó Jane.

\- Leo. - respondió el joven.

El medallón de leo no mostraban ninguna clase de afinidad ante Conan. Jane mandó a que Sara la guardará nuevamente.

\- ¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? - volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

\- Nisiquiera entiendo que significa la palabra maldad. - contestó Conan simplemente. - mis profesores particulares solo me enseñaron álgebra, matemáticas, idiomas y todas esas cosas.

\- Eres líder Brian.- le indicó Jane. - tu decides.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy el que decide?- se sorprendió el ranger rojo.

\- El deber de Sagitario mi querido amigo.- dijo Laura burlándose y apoyándose sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. - sería una gran ayuda.

\- Además, su traje es muy cool. - digo Jonathan.

\- No parece más que un niño. - comentó Sun. - pero si, nos salvó.

\- Yo creo que podría funcionar. - opinó Paul. -además tu y yo podríamos enseñarle a pelear. - dijo mirando a la ranger amarilla.

\- Gemi lo aprueba. - dijo Gabriel fingiendo que su juguete hablaba. - y a kiwi también parece caerle bien. - mencionó ya que el pequeño animal ladraba feliz.

\- A este perro le va bien cualquier cosa. - dijo Sara tomando al cachorro con sus manos. - pero si quieren que un desconocido nos ayude, no me opondre.

Solo faltaba las opiniones de Jane y Brian, ninguno de los dos todavía estaba convencido.

\- Honestamente, sigo sin pensar que sea buena idea. - confesó el ranger rojo. - pero podríamos intentarlo...

\- Gracias amigo, gracias. - dijo Conan casi llorando de Felicidad abrazando a Brian de tal forma que casi lo asfixiaba.

\- Ya, tranquilo. - susurró Brian apenas pudiendo hablar.

\- Lo siento. - lo soltó Conan. - ¿Y tu chica en llamas?

\- Todos ya dijieron que si, no puedo negarme ahora. - respondió Jane.

\- Gracias a todos, les prometo que seré el mejor ranger que haya habido en la historia y... - el joven detuvo su hablar porque una alarma sonó de su Scarlet Changer. - lo siento, mi mamá quiere que vuelva siempre antes de anochecer, este asunto del héroe le preocupa mucho, nos vemos.

Conan volvió a transformarse y apretando otro botón de su scarlet changer, una moto apareció delante de él.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Subiendo a su moto, el ranger escarlata usó los túneles para marcharse.

\- Cielos, entro con estilo y se fue con estilo, hay que admitirlo. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Aún no sé si se puede confiar en él. - dudó Jane. - y además sabe todo sobre nosotros.

\- Es de confianza. - sonrió Laura. - me doy cuenta.

(-)

\- Esto es inaceptable, no entiendo como puede estar pasando ni cómo puede ser posible. - dijo Daerys claramente furiosa, su poder iba al 46%.

\- Lo sentimos reina nuestra. - se disculpó Sazka. - pero aún no hemos encontrado nada relacionado con ese tal ranger escarlata.

\- Deben encontrarlo, quizás podríamos usarlo para vencer a los rangers ahora que lo pienso. - se calmó la reina del clan sombra. - ya que por lo que sabemos, ningún medallón reaccionó a él y creo su propio Morpher, no debe ser difícil convencerlo.

\- Nos encargaremos reina nuestra. - respondieron los tres generales a la vez.

(-)

Esa misma noche, Conan se encontraba en su habitación mirando las diferentes zonas de la ciudad para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, el joven de rulos vio en una de las pantallas que alguien en un callejón estaba siendo atacado por dos sujetos.

\- Nunca salgo de noche, pero el crimen no duerme. - sonrió Conan transformándose y dejando su gran casa sin que sus padres ni ningún empleado se diera cuenta.

Con gran velocidad, llegó rápidamente a ese callejón con su moto y por suerte no había llegado tarde.

\- Tenia una frase para estas ocasiones, a ver...

Los dos sujetos dejaron de atacar al otro y se acercaron a él.

\- Bien, es hora de ser héroe...

Uno de los sujetos tomó por el cuello a Conan sin darle la oportunidad de poder defenderse.

\- Ahora trabajaras para nosotros, joven Escarlata. - rió Sazka ahorcandolo cada vez más fuerte hasta que el joven se desmayo y su traje se desactivó.

(-)

Al día siguiente, los rangers fueron avisados por Jane que el sector de depósitos la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por tres sombras, exactamente, los tres generales sombra.

\- Que raro que los tres perritos falderos de Daerys hayan aparecido. - dijo Sun bajandose de su moto cuando llegaron al lugar que estaba siendo atacado.

\- Seguro que algo se traen entre manos. - comentó Brian. - no hay que confiarnos.

\- Logramos captar la atención de ustedes rangers.

Los cinco rangers voltearon y vieron en medio de la Calle a los tres generales sombra.

\- Deberíamos venir por aquí más seguido. - sonrió Ezxion.

\- Creo que lo que deben hacer es pelear con nosotros, ¿O nos tienen miedo? - se burló Laura empuñando sus dos pequeñas espadas de carnero.

\- No es necesario. - dijo Xuty.

\- Ya tenemos a un mejor adversario para ustedes, ¡Niño Escarlata! - gritó Sazka.

En ese momento, varios rayos derribaron a los rangers.

Los tres generales sombra dieron paso a el que había disparado, Conan en su traje Escarlata.

\- ¿Que? - se sorprendió Laura.

\- ¡Sabía que ese sujeto no era de fiar!

Furioso, Brian se levantó del suelo y atacó a Conan con varios golpes y patadas, pero el ranger escarlata los bloqueaba todos

El ranger rojo quiso darle un puñetazo, pero Conan lo detuvo y con una patada lo lanzó bien lejos.

La siguiente en atacar fue Sun, que saltó con su gran espada hacía el ranger escarlata pero el traje metálico de este lo protegió del ataque. Seguido de eso, Conan uso su imitación de la espada escorpiana contra la ranger amarilla para darle varios espadazos y derribarla, haciendo que la chica pierda su transformación.

\- ¡Sun! - gritó Paul decidido a contraatacar con su martillo de toro, pero Conan fue más veloz y usando la imitación de la misma arma pero en su modo láser, disparó varias veces contra el ranger negro, que recibió de llenó todos los ataques y cayó al suelo perdiendo la transformación.

Lamentándose, Jonathan fue el siguiente en atacar con su gran pistola de agua y disparó contra el ranger escarlata, quién respondió con el mismo ataque, produciéndose un gran explosión. Conan la atravesó y volvió a disparar contra el ranger azul, que también perdió su forma ranger.

(-)

\- Fue una muy buena idea apoderarnos de ese sujeto. - sonrió Daerys en su silla de ruedas mirando todo desde la nave sombra. - esto esta siendo fácil... demasiado fácil...- comenzó a dudar.

(-)

Solo quedaban Brian y Laura de pie en la pelea.

\- Ahí lo tienes Laura, sabía que no era de fiar. - dijo el ranger rojo.

\- No lo puedo creer, parecía tan sincero...- dijo Laura shockeada.

\- Lleva a los demás a un lugar seguro, no podrán pelear. - ordenó Brian.

\- Pero también te derrotara a ti, si logro hacerlo con los demás...

\- Soy Sagitario, tengo que ser positivo. - sonrió Brian haciendo aparecer su arco de Sagitario en sus manos.

\- ¡Ya basta de charlas! - gritó Sazka. - es hora de que nuestro nuevo compañero acabe con ustedes...

Combinando todas las imitaciones de armas, Conan formó algo parecido al cañón del horóscopo y a punto hacía los rangers.

\- ¡Acaba con ellos! - ordenó Sazka.

Los rangers se prepararon para recibir el ataque y de alguna forma tratar de aguantarlo, pero en vez de eso, Conan volteó y disparó contra los tres generales sombra que apenas lograron esquivarlo pero igual resultaron algo dañados.

El ranger Escarlata deslizó su casco para dejar ver su rostro y comenzó a reir.

\- ¿Fue mucho drama verdad? Esto hizo intenso este momento. - rió Conan.

\- imposible. - se sorprendió Sazka reponiendose junto a los otros generales. - ¿Como deshiciste mi hipnosis?

\- Es que nunca estuve en ella, me distraigo muy fácilmente y por eso no preste atención a ese conjuro que recitabas cuando me acolarraron anoche, pero como se esforzaban tanto decidí darles el gusto... - respondió Conan dirigiéndose hacía los demás rangers y ayudandolos a ponerse de pie.

\- Lo hubieras mencionado antes, dolieron mucho tus ataques... - comentó Jonathan adolorido.

\- Lo siento, tenía que hacer creíble esta actuación. - dijo Conan volviendo a ponerse su casco. - ahora hay otros asuntos que atender, ay que emocionante...

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, no será la última vez rangers.

Los tres generales desaparecieron y en su lugar dejaron a un sombra común con forma de oso que creció de tamaño inmediatamente.

\- Teletransportación Jane. - dijo Brian para que sean llevados a un lugar lejano y así luchar traquilos.

Una vez lejos, formaron el TriElemental Megazord y empezaron a luchar contra el sombra oso.

\- Cielos, ¡Batalla de Megazords ante mi!. - dijo Conan felíz viendo el espectáculo que había enfrente de él. - tengo que ayudar...

El joven de rulos pensó por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Interfirio la linea de los HoroscoMorphers con su Scarlet Changer y le habló a los rangers que estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

\- ¡Rangers! ¿Me escuchan?

\- ¿Como puedes estar hablandonos? - preguntó Brian confundido.

\- Eso no importa, solo quiero ayudar, asique aprovechando que el Megazord es parte orgánico y parte robot, le hice un par de modificaciones mientras les estoy hablando ahora.

\- ¿Que? - todos los rangers estaban sorprendidos mientras seguían atacando al sombra oso, que apesar de ser un sombra de nivel inferior, oponía mucha resistencia.

\- Usen el nuevo láser protonico rangers. - sonrió Conan. - sólo usen estos datos que les envió al Megazord.

Cada ranger recibió un número diferente en su respectivos mando. Paul el 7 ,Sun y Jonathan el 4 y Brian y Laura el 6.

Los rangers entendieron en el momento y usando esa combinación de números, una impresionante arma apareció en las manos del TriElemental Megazord. Su aspecto era el de una bazooka.

(-)

\- Increíble. - se sorprendió Jane viendo todo desde la base.

(-)

\- Que lindo juguete, hay que probarlo. - sonrió Laura.

\- Bien. - dijo Brian. - ¡Cargar laser de protones!

La impresionante arma brilló intensamente.

\- ¡Cañón protonico! ¡Láser mortal!

El sombra oso no pudo ni moverse, el ataque lo pulverizó por completo.

\- Rangers, una victoria celestial. - sonrió Brian mientras que desde el Megazord, todos veían como Conan daba saltitos de felicidad.

(-)

\- Lo siento reina , la culpa es sólo mia. - se disculpó Sazka mientras Xuty y Ezxion sólo observaban.

\- No te preocupes Sazka, ese joven es mucho más inteligente de lo que creíamos, podrá no ser precisamente un ranger, pero si un gran problema. - dijo Daerys, que se quedo pensativa por unos segundos hasta que sonrió. - sin embargo, podría hacer todo esto mucho más interesante...

(-)

Cada uno de los pequeños zords en sus cajas de cristales eran observados por un feliz Conan. Los pequeños seres parecían querer salir de sus respectivos lugares para ir con el joven, Ya que se sintieron muy poderosos con esa nueva arma.

El joven fue al centro de la base en donde estaban todos los demás, al escuchar el llamado de Jane.

\- Bueno Conan. - habló la pelirroja. - podrás no ser alguien elegido por el horóscopo, pero bien, lo admito, serás una gran ayuda.

\- Eso mismo chica en llamas. - sonrió orgulloso Conan.

\- también tenía mis dudas al principio. - dijo Brian. - es decir, eso de golpearnos a todos para que los sombras crean tu papel es un recurso raro, pero resulto, Bienvenido al equipo.

\- además es excelente tener a alguien que sepa toda la historia de los power rangers. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Si quieren se las cuento desde el principio, cuando la malvada Rita Repulsa fue liberada, Zordon eligió a cinco jóvenes con actitud para proteger la tierra...

Viéndo como Conan se perdía en su relato y no paraba de hablar, todos fueron abandonando la base lentamente, dejando al joven de rulos rubios hablando solo y siendo escuchado solamente por el pequeño Kiwi.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizacione o darme consejos para mejorar la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nosssss vemossssss.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 : Integrándose al mundo.**

\- 47 % reina nuestra, cuando llegue al 50%, utilizaremos el nuevo dispositivo para que deje de usar la silla de ruedas y así usted va a lograr caminar libremente. - indicó Sazka revisando el estado general de Daerys. - pero esta vez le recomiendo que no vuelva a intentar pelear como lo hizo en aquella ocasión, su poder podría bajar nuevamente.

\- Tienes razón, fue algo imprudente de mi parte hacerlo, pero necesitaba mostrarles a los rangers de lo que puedo ser capaz. - sonrió la reina generando una pequeña bola de oscuridad en su mano derecha. - cuando mi poder este al 100 % y los 12 medallones los tenga conmigo, la peor era de la historia empezará, nada podra detenerme...

\- Mientras tanto reina nuestra. - habló Xuty. - ya tenemos preparado a nuestro próximo sombra para que pueda cumplir sus órdenes...

En ese momento, en la nave sombra apareció una figura oscura. Sin embargo, tenía el aspecto de uno de los sombras comunes y no de los de más nivel.

\- Soy Changing reina mía. - dijo el sombra. - a sus órdenes.

\- Creo que algo me acuerdo de ti de hace cientos de años. - dijo Daerys observandolo. - pareces débil, pero tienes varios trucos bajo la manga, ¿No es así?

\- Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer reina mía, y podrá comprobarlo..

(-)

Mientras esperaban a entrar al salón de clases para la primera materia de aquel día que era Álgebra, Brian, Laura y Jonathan se encontraban charlando de los futuros exámenes que se aproximaban. Porque después de todo, además de ser rangers, eran adolescentes.

\- Es demasiado, no creo poder llegar a hacer todo. - dijo Laura preocupada por las tareas.

\- ¿Que no era yo el pesimista aquí? - se burló Brian.

\- ¿No creo que Sagitario te ayude con la tarea o si? - contestó Laura sarcástica, pero también riendo.

\- Sería interesante que el horóscopo nos ayude con la tarea... - dijo Jonathan, pero detuvo su habla al mirar hacía el fondo del pasillo. - miren...

Los tres vieron hacía el fondo del pasillo como un joven rubio de rulos parecía buscar algunos de los salones de clase, se trataba de Conan.

El rubio notó la presencia de los que ahora serian sus compañeros de aventura y corrió hacía ellos literal, llevándose por delante a varias personas.

\- Que casualidad de la vida, los power rangers yendo a la misma escuela. - sonrió Conan cuando ya estaba enfrente de ellos.

\- Shhh, alguien puede oirte. - lo calmó Brian.

\- Cierto, una de las reglas principales es no revelar que somos power...

\- ¡Shhhhhhh! - volvió a callarlo el joven de Sagitario.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Jonathan. - ¿No era que te daban clases particulares con tutores y todo eso?

\- Es que debido a mi super alto desempeño, pude convencer a mis padres a que me anoten a la escuela en este último año sin ningún problema para terminar mis estudios secundarios. - contestó Conan mirando para todos lados. - y como al parecer esta es la única escuela de esta ciudad... ¿Raro no? Además podré por fin socializar con gente que no sea mi familia y mis empleados.

\- Supongo que será una nueva experiencia para ti. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa corto. - entonces te ayudaremos, ¿Estaras en las mismas clases que nosotros?

\- Al parecer si y no te preocupes, leí muchos artículos de la conducta humana y como lograr generar un vínculo afectivo.

Brian, Laura y Jonathan se miraron raros y divertidos entré si.

El timbre sonó, lo que indicaba el inicio de las clase y los cuatro jóvenes entraron al salón.

\- Que emoción, es la primera vez que veo a tanta gente junta. - se emocionó el rubio, los cuatro se sentaron en una misma fila.

Una vez todos los alumnos sentados, la profesora de álgebra entro al salón. Tenía unos 40 años y cabello Castaño.

\- Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo. - dijo leyendo un papel. - Conan Bekson, ¿Quieres presentarte por favor?

\- Claro. - sonrió Conan poniéndose de pie. - mi nombre es, bueno, la profesora lo acaba de decir, mis padres son dueños de las empresas Bekson, mi coeficiente intelectual es de...

El joven paró de hablar al notar que Brian, Laura y Jonathan le hacían gestos para que no hable de más.

\- Y pues, un gusto, y usted señora, es un orgullo para la educación de este país. - terminó de hablar el rubio sentándose y dejando confundido al salón entero.

\- ¿No practicaste mucho verdad? - susurró Brian.

\- Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Las clases de álgebra siguieron, cada vez que la profesora hacía una pregunta, Conan la sabía responder perfectamente. Incluso usando términos que ni la misma educadora lograba entender.

La hora del receso llego y los cuatro estaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería comiendo lo que habían pedido.

\- Cielos, quién diría que este lugar fuera tan divertido. - dijo Conan feliz dándole un mordisco a una hamburguesa.

\- No es por nada Conan. - dijo Brian. - pero debes... tratar de actuar más normal, tu sabes, un chico de como todos.

\- Genial, ahora Brian puede ser tu maestro. - rió Laura tomando una botella de jugo.

\- Enseñale a ser positivo. - dijo riendo también Jonathan.

\- ¿Todos estan contra mi hoy? - se quejó el joven de Sagitario.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando sobre cómo Conan podría "integrarse" a la sociedad hasta que dos jóvenes bastante robustos se acercaron a la mesa.

\- Miren, miren, miren, un niño rico, ¿Ya tienes nuevos amigos?

\- Ve a molestar a otro lado Jerry, no me gustaría pegarte. - contestó Laura.

\- La única y diferente nos pegara, que miedo. - dijo el otro, llamado Clayton.

Brian estaba a punto de levantarse para responder pero Conan lo detuvo.

\- Yo me encargo. - sonrió Conan y se acercó a Jerry y Clayton. - vamos a ver, ustedes tienen el clásico aspecto de los abusadores de la escuela, los que hacen "Bullying".

Los dos "matones" se miraron confundidos.

\- Díganme, ¿Como les trataban sus padres? - preguntó.

\- ¿Nuestros... padres? - dijo confundido Jerry.

\- Es que en la mayoría de los casos, la actitud de ciertas personas es causa de una falta de estímulo afectivo, en este caso, paternal.

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima salió del ojo de Jerry e inmediatamente salió corriendo de la cafeterí. seguido de su amigo Clayton ante la vista de todos los que estaban allí.

\- Creo que eso no era necesario Conan. - dijo Brian algo disgustado.

\- Fue bastante innecesario diría yo.- aclaro Laura.

\- Ahora me siento mal por ellos. - dijo Jonathan con algo de preocupación.

\- No entiendo, ¿A que se refieren? - preguntó Conan confundido.

\- Después te explicaremos. - contestó Brian. - es hora de volver clases.

Las clases ya habían terminado y durante todo el momento los tres jóvenes ignoraron todas las preguntas que Conan había hecho sobre lo que pasó.

Ahora ya se encontraban en la pizzería preparandose para abrirla.

\- ¿Ya me pueden decir que pasó? - volvió a preguntar de forma insitente Conan mientras todos los demás hacían cosas en la pizzería.

\- Bien. - respondió Brian harto de la insistencia del rubio. - para resumirtelo...

\- Los padres de Jerry murieron un horrible accidente hace un par de años. - se adelantó Laura rápidamente en responder.

\- Hasta ese momento él era un sujeto amable. - dijo Jonathan. - pero desde que no estan sus padres y lo cuidan sus tios que no le prestan un minimo de atención empezó a comportarse de mala manera hasta convertirse en el típico abuson, tal como dijiste Conan, y lo arrastro a Clayton con él.

\- ¡Tenía razón! - se alegró Conan. - se trata de falta de un estimulo afectivo, siempre es así, al noter a nadie que lo contenga, descargo su dolor y sufrimiento contra los demas, es patético. - rió.

\- ¿Patético? - se enfadó Brian. - pasó por una situación muy difícil...

\- Pero no hay necesidad de descargarse con gente que nunca te hizo nada malo, sin embargo, las emociones terminan por dominar a alguien, aunque sigue pareciendome patético. - dijo el rubio de rulos haciendo un ademán pensante.

\- Ay Conan. - Jonathan tocó su hombro. - no vas a aprender de dolor y sufrimiento sólo leyendo.

\- Es algo que lamentablemente en algún momento será parte de nuestras vidas... vaya, que deprimente se volvió esta conversación. - río Laura.

\- El asunto es que tienes que controlar lo que dices Conan, entiendo tu deseo de querer saber todo pero no solo debes saberlo, tienes que vivirlo. - explicó Brian recordando algo pero ignorandolo rápidamente.

\- Sabiduría de ranger rojo, genial. - sonrió Conan. - ¡Ya sé! Invitare a Jerry a comer aquí junto a Clayton y les pediré disculpas, luego me haré amigos de ellos. - sonrió para irse directamente hacia la puerta de la pizzería, chocandose con Paul y Sun que estaban entrando. - ¿Como andan marido y mujer? ¿Todo bien? - preguntó rápidamente y se fue.

\- Será muy difícil que se acostumbre a integrarse al mundo. - rió Laura. - por lo menos tiene buenas intenciones.

\- Solo espero que no cause ningún problema. - dijo Laura.

\- Lo seguiré por las dudas. - se ofreció Jonathan.

\- Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de la pizzería. - asintió Brian y el chico de tez morena también se fue.

\- No perderé mi tiempo preguntando que pasó aquí. - habló Sun yendo a hacer su respectiva labor en la pizzería seguida de Paul.

(-)

\- A ver, a ver que tenemos por aquí...

Bien escondido, Changing observaba a diferentes personas que caminaban por las calles de Mane Falls buscando a alguien que sirva para sus necesidades.

El sombra iba a marcharse de los arbustos en los cual se escondía hasta que escuchó a dos jóvenes sentados en una banca. Uno sonaba bastante dolido.

\- Cada vez que recuerdo todo eso Clayton, el dolor de ese exacto momento vuelve...

\- Sabes que en mi puedes confiar Jerry, te explique varias veces que no debes guardarte lo que sientes, aunque te equivocaste mucho desde ese momento yo seguí apoyandote.

\- Es perfecto. - susurró Changing sonriendo mientras los dos jóvenes seguían hablando. - perfecto...

Del cuerpo del sombra salieron dos pequeños gusanitos oscuros, que se fueron acercado lentamente a los jóvenes hasta que se terminaron pegando a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Muy bien pequeños míos, alimentense de su dolor. - sonrió Changing y los dos jóvenes fueron controlados completamente por el sombra.

(-)

\- A ver que les diré... ¿Disculpenme chicos? ¿Los invito a la pizzería? No parecen buenos modos de dar disculpas, ¿Pero a donde diablos estoy yendo?

Mientras caminaba, Conan activó el gps de su Scarlet Changer para guiarse, por más que veía la ciudad a través de sus cámaras y mientras se convertía en el ranger escarlata, no era lo mismo que recorrerla por el mismo. No estaba familiarizado, por eso miraba cada rincón mientras pensaba en las palabras de Brian, Laura y Jonathan.

\- Vivir el dolor...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la alarma de un negocio cercano y como varios policías iban a ese lugar.

(-)

Ya varios clientes se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente en la pizzería antes de volver a sus quehaceres diarios.

\- Jonathan todavía no nos avisó de nada, ¿Habrá pasado algo? - preguntó Laura preocupada mientras observaba a los clientes en sus mesas junto a Brian.

\- No lo sé, pero hubiera avisado si algo pasó. - respondió el joven.

\- Ya me ganó la curiosidad. - se acercó Sun que estaba preparando unas bebidas. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Pues pasa que Conan...

El ranger rojo no terminó de hablar ya que Paul había subido el volumen del televisor que había en una de las paredes de la pizzería para que la gente pudiera escuchar mejor, había una noticia de último momento dada en vivo por una joven reportera.

"Estamos aquí en vivo desde el Central Bank de Mane Falls donde se esta produciendo en este mismo instante una toma de rehenes en su interior, dos jóvenes que ya fueron identificados como Jerry Méndez y Clayton Bursd son los responsables..."

\- Cielos, no lo puedo creer. - dijo Laura viendo las imágenes del televisor sorprendida.

"Ahora hablaremos con una persona que conoce a los dos causantes de esta toma de rehenes, Dinos Conan, ¿Sabes el por qué de este terrible hecho que esta sucediendo? "

\- Y ahí está la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas. - dijo Brian al ver al joven rubio en la televisión.

"Es algo muy complicado de explicar señorita trasmisora de información para los televidentes, hoy fue mi primer día de escuela, y durante el descanso ellos se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaba yo con los demás Pow..."

El joven no terminó de hablar ya que había sido sacado de enfrente de la cámara por otro de tez morena, que pidió disculpas a la reportera, a los televidentes y se lo llevó de ahí.

\- Dios te bendiga Jonathan. - dijo Sun al verlo también en pantalla.

\- Sin embargo hay algo raro. - comentó Paul.

\- Y con mucha razón. - dijo Jane en voz baja para que ningún cliente la escuchara.- una gran energía maligna proviene de exactamente ese lugar.

\- Seguro los Sombra estan detrás de esto. - susurró Laura.

\- Vayan ahora, Jonathan y Conan deben seguir allí. - ordenó la pelirroja, todos obedecieron al instante.

(-)

Varios vehículos policías rodeaban el Central Bank, otros preparaban las negociaciones para que ningún rehén salga herido, ya que los dos jóvenes captores tenian oscuras y extrañas armas.

\- Escuchen jóvenes, les daremos lo que ustedes quieran. - habló el jefe policía a través de un megáfono.

No hubo respuesta alguna de nadie.

\- Que mala forma de hacer negociaciones. - comentó Conan.

\- No te fijes en eso y transformemonos sin que nadie se de cuenta, ya Jane nos avisó que obra de los Sombra y los demás ya vienen para aquí. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Bien, hora de la acción, let's ranger up.

Ambos fueron a un lugar donde no fueron vistos por nadie para así transformarse.

Casualmente, los demás rangers ya transformados habían llegado en sus vehículos.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Los power rangers! - se alegró el jefe de la Policía.

\- Fijense que las personas en este cuadrante esten seguras. - le dijo Brian. - nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- Claro. - obedeció el Policía. - ¡Asegurense que no haya nadie cercano a este cuadrante! ¡Hay que evitar cualquier riesgo! - ordenó a sus hombres.

Ya los seis enfrente del central bank, pensaron en que podían hacer.

\- Te ves bien en televisión Conan. - rió Laura.

\- No hay tiempo que perder. - dijo el ranger rojo. - hay que evitar una tragedia.

\- Y al sombra responsable, no debe estar lejos. - acotó Paul.

\- También que ni Jerry ni Clayton resulten lastimados. - siguio el ranger azul.

Sin embargo, sus planes no pudieron ser ya que todas las personas que estaban de rehenes salían corriendo por la puerta del central bank, dejando confundidos a los rangers.

\- ¡Alejense rápido! ¡Todos vayan por aquí! - aprovechó Brian para indicar a todas las personas que se pusieran seguras.

\- ¿Que habrá pasado haya adentro? - preguntó Laura.

De las puertas del banco, salieron Jerry y Clayton, pero con un aspecto demacrado y un aura oscura se emanaba de ellos, poseían algo parecido a bazookas pero color oscuro.

\- Por fin... ahí esta... - señaló Jerry y Conan e inmediatamente dispararon solo contra él.

\- ¡Protección! - gritó Conan y un escudo se formó alrededor de él evitando que los ataques tuvieran efecto.

\- No usemos nuestras armas. - dijo Brian. - no hay que herirlos.

Jerry y Clayton seguían disparando sólo contra el Ranger Escarlata que resistía como podía con su escudo, hasta que Brian y Laura derribaron a los dos jóvenes con unos golpes.

\- Uf, por fin. - suspiró el rubio deshaciendo su escudo.

Los demás 5 rangers peleaban a mano limpia contra Jerry y Clayton, que obtuvieron una gran fuerza debido a los poderes sombra.

\- ¿Conan? ¿Me escuchas Conan?

\- ¿Que sucede chica en llamas? - respondió oyendo la voz de Jane en su Scarlet Changer.

\- Pude detectar que dos pequeños insectos son los que controlan a Jerry y Clayton, pero no sé en que parte de sus cuerpos estan.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo. - sonrió Conan y mientras los demás seguían peleando, él usaba la visión térmica de su casco para descubrir donde estaban esos pequeños insectos. - creo que los encontré, estan en... tu sabes Jane, cerca del lugar donde expulsamos nuestros desperdicios.

\- Dios. - se asqueo Jane. - bien, busca la forma y después encuentren al sombra responsable, debe estar cerca de allí para poder controlarlos.

\- Es algo bastante curioso. - dijo Conan mientras Jonathan volaba por encima de él debido a un golpe de Clayton. - pero bien, lo haré.

Caminando tranquilamente hacía donde estaban peleando, Conan metió sus manos en esos lugares de Jerry y Clayton y efectivamente, encontró dos pequeños gusanitos de color oscuro, que rápidamente aplastó con sus manos, liberando del control a los jóvenes que quedaron en estado de confusión.

\- Maldita sea. - susurró Changing desde unos arbustos al ver que sus insectos fueron destruidos. - mejor me largo de aquí y buscare a otras personas para poder controlarlas...

Una vez que el sombra comenzó a dar pasos lentos para que los rangers no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, chocó con unos botes de basura que había justo al lado de esos arbustos y así captando la atención de los héroes de colores.

\- ¡Ahí está! - gritó Laura.

Changing quiso escapar, pero los 5 rangers principales ya habían combinado sus armas y se preparaban para disparar.

\- Usen esto para potenciar el ataque. - dijo Conan dándole una especie de batería recargable a Brian, que logró combinarlo con el cañón del horóscopo.

\- ¡Cañón del horóscopo! ¡Mega ataque final!

El ataque dio directo contra Changing que nisiquiera tuvo oportunidad de correr más lejos. Tampoco tenía laa fuerzas para hacerse gigante.

Una vez el sombra derrotado, los rangers se acercaron a Jerry y Clayton, pero en ese momento la policía volvió en sus patrullas.

\- ¡Levanten las manos! ¡Estan arrestados! - apuntó el jefe de la policía y sus hombres a los dos jóvenes.

\- Tranquilo oficial, son inofensivos. - dijo el ranger escarlata acercándose al uniformado. - son solo víctimas de los sombra, tu sabes, todas las cosas raras que pasan en esta ciudad últimamente.

\- ¿Seguro? - dudó el policía.

\- Claro, no hay por qué preocuparse, ellos tan solo estaban siento controlados. - explicó Conan.

\- Bien rangers, confío en ustedes, ¡Armas abajo! - indicó a todos sus hombres.

Jerry y Clayton aún seguían confundidos.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí? - preguntó Jerry con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

\- No entiendo nada... - dijo Clayton tratando de recordar las cosas.

\- Y será difícil que lo entiendan. - rió Conan.

(-)

\- Y entonces los power rangers nos salvaron...

\- Aunque todos después en la escuela y otros lugares nos miraban raro, es decir, provocamos la toma de rehenes de un banco.

\- Aunque esta historia nos tornó bastante populares.

Varios días después del suceso, Conan estaba junto a Jerry y Clayton en una de las mesas de la pizzería escuchandolos.

\- Pues que bueno que no les tomaron declaración. - rió ekilibrar rubio. - ser controlado por un ente maligno te hace inimputable...- el rubio se quedo callado por unos segundos. - ahora es el momento, debo pedirles disculpas por lo del otro día, yo no sabía...

\- La disculpa tiene que ser de nuestra parte. - interrumpió Jerry. - no debimos nunca habernos comportado de una manera así, no debí mejor dicho, ya que Clayton siempre quiso abrirme los ojos y lo terminé arrastrando conmigo, disculpas para ti también amigo.

\- No es nada. - sonrió Clayton.

\- Ahora díganme. - sonrió Conan. - ya que vieron a los rangers de cerca, ¿Cuál es su favorito? - se ilusionó de que lo dijieran a él.

\- El rojo obviamente. - respondieron Jerry y Clayton a la vez.

\- ¿Ninguno más? - se entristecio el rubio.

\- El ranger negro se veía muy fuerte. - dijo Clayton.

\- Después había una copia barata de iron man que dejaba mucho que desear. - dijo Jerry para después tomar un vaso de gaseosa, Conan se desilusióno más. - pero por lo menos ayudó.

"Algo es algo" - pensó Conan.

\- Y una cosa más, las rangers rosa y amarilla se veían increíblemente sexys. - sonrió Jerry casi gritando.

Sun que estaba cercana a la conversación detras de la barra de bebidas casi revienta de ira al escuchar eso.

\- Tranquila. - dijo Paul poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica de pelo oscuro.- calma y control Sun.

Contrariamente, Laura rió al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Celoso Brian? - preguntó Jonathan al notar la cara de furia del joven de Sagitario.

\- ¿Que? No, no, para nada.

 **Gracias porpor leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossssss vemossssss.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 : Fuerza del Acero Ninja, parte 1.**

\- 48%, ya falta poco para que pueda ponerse de pie con el nuevo dispositivo. - indicó Sazka revisando a Daerys en su silla de ruedas.

\- Por fin, no soportare por mucho tiempo estar aquí sentada. - se alegró la reina del clan sombra.

Los chequeos de rutina continuaron, hasta que las alarmas de la Nave Sombra indicaron que un objeto que se acercaba a una increíble velocidad.

El extraño objeto pasó velozmente al lado de la nave para terminar cayendo en el bosque de Mane Falls.

\- ¿Que fue eso? ¡Averiguanlo ahora! - ordenó Daerys.

Los tres generales sombra obedecieron y revisaron las cámaras para lograr identificar que era ese objeto.

Después de varios minutos, Ezxion fue el que logró conseguir una imagen dentro del todo clara del objeto, se trataba de un extraño prisma color blanco de un considerable tamaño.

\- ¿Que es eso? ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó Sazka a los otros dos generales confundido.

\- No, nada. - respondió Xuty.

La reina se acercó con su silla de ruedas para ver ella misma las imágenes, finalmente también vio ese prisma color blanco con forma de estrella que no le era para nada familiar.

\- Vayan por esa cosa. - ordenó Daerys.

\- Pero no sabemos que es ni de donde proviene reina nuestra. - respondió Sazka.

\- Exactamente por eso. - sonrió la reina. - debemos averiguarlo.

(-)

\- Y otra de las cosas que me parecen raras, es que cuando uno se convierte en ranger, de repente ya no tiene amigos ni familia y...

Brian, Laura, Jonathan y Conan caminaban hacía la pizzería después de que salieron de la escuela, escuchando los comentarios del último.

Sin embargo, al llegar, vieron como Jane pegaba un cartel en la puerta de la pizzería para que los clientes al entrar pudieran verlo.

\- aaahhhhhhhhh. - gritó Laura emocionada al ver lo que mostraba ese cartel.

\- ¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Monstruos?! - preguntó Conan desesperado tratando de activar su Scarlet Changer pero Jonathan lo tranquilizó.

\- ¿Que pasa Laura? - preguntó esta vez Brian a la chica de pelo rosa corto.

La chica de Aries señaló emocionada el cartel, donde se mostraba a un cantante con sombrero de vaquero.

\- ¡Levi Winston vendrá aquí! ¡A la pizzeria- respondió Laura sumamente feliz. - ¿Como lo conseguiste Jane?

\- Tengo mis contactos. - respondió simplemente la chica de pelo rojo.

\- Te amo Jane, juro que te amo. - la abrazó Laura.

\- Un momento, un momento. - dijo Brian separando el abrazo de las dos chicas. - ¿Desde cuando te gusta la música Country Laura? ¿No eras la única y diferente que solo escucha rock, electrónica y grupos coreanos? - preguntó confundido.

\- Mi gusto musical es muy variado Brian. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa. - lo sabrías si no estarías tan ocupado siendo alguien insufrible.

\- Levi Winston tiene muchos fans, la pizzería se llenará. - afirmó Jonathan.

\- Excelente truco de marketing para la pizzería, te felicito chica en llamas, ganancias extras para el lugar. - dijo Conan analizando la situación.

-Hay que dejar el lugar impecable para cuando se de el show de Levi mañana, asique habrá trabajo extra para todos, y no pongas cara de pobrecito Brian. - indicó Jane.

\- ¡Esto es muy emocionante! - grito Laura empezando a dar saltitos.

"Se que tu me ayudarás a resistir esto Sagitario, positividad, positividad" pensó Brian para largar un gran suspiro.

(-)

En el bosque, los tres generales sombra se acercaban al extraño objeto que había caído del cielo.

Ahora pudieron observar mejor como era su aspecto, un prisma blanco con forma de estrella y de considerable tamaño, parecía estar recubierto por algún material raro.

\- ¿Que será? - preguntó Sazka y con su mano se dispuso a tocar el objeto.

Pero al tocarlo, el general sombra salió disparado contra un árbol, Xuty y Ezxion fueron a socorrerlo.

\- Por lo que veo, no podemos tocarlo. - dijo Sazka reponiendose. - pero de alguna forma hay que llevarselo a la reina Daerys...

\- Disculpen ustedes tres, pero parece que tienen algo que nos pertenece.

Los generales voltearon al escuchar esa voz femenina y divisaron a cuatro jóvenes adolescentes, dos hombres y dos mujeres, obviamente no eran los rangers.

\- Parece que no escucharon lo que dije. - repitió la misma voz femenina, se trataba de una chica rubia de 17 años aproximadamente vestida con jeans azules y una remera mangas largas rosa. - habrá que darles una lección chicos...

(-)

Al día siguiente en la tarde, una gran multitud esperaba fuera de la pizzería para poder ver a Levi Winston.

Dentro de la misma, se había armado un gran escenario para que el cantante country pueda tocar.

\- Será la primera vez que veo a una persona famosa, ¡Y es Levi Winston! - dijo feliz Laura mientras acomodaba una silla en una fila en donde se sentaría el publico.

\- Ya entendimos, es la cuarta vez que lo dices, calmada mujer. - comentó Sara pasando un trapo a una de las mesas.

\- Que mala eres, sos muy aburrida Sara. - dijo Gabriel. - ¡A mi también me encanta Levi Winston!

\- Eres de los mios Gabriel. - sonrió Laura chocando puños con el niño rubio.

\- Aún no entiendo porque se emociona tanto. - dijo Brian a lo lejos también acomodando un par de sillas.

\- ¿Te pondras así cada vez que Laura hable de otro chico? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Nada que ver...

\- Creo que alguien esta celoso. - se acercó Conan. - o al menos das esas mismas características.

\- Tu no te metas. - se enfadó el ranger rojo.

\- La juventud, la juventud. - dijo Paul pasando junto a Sun llevando sillas en sus manos.

\- Deja que el chico siga así, nunca la podrá conquistar. - rió la chica de escorpio.

\- ¿Todos conectan su mente al mismo tiempo para estar en mi contra? - se hartó Brian de la situación.

\- Lo que pasa es que eres muy predecible niño. - sonrió Sun para volver con Paul a lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Laura acercándose.

\- De las emociones que maneja el cerebro y como nos afecta a cada uno. - respondió Conan. - sufrimiento, alegría, amor...

\- Y de que también estamos contentos de que Levi venga aquí. - interrumpió Jonathan las palabras del joven de rulos.

\- Sabía que estarían igual de emocionados que yo. - se alegró Laura parar después volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Vaya, mucha tensión en el ambiente. - dijo Conan mirando para todos lados, Brian sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la pizzería ya estaba lista y Levi Winston llegaría en cualquier momento.

Toda la gente que estaba afuera empezó a gritar al ver que llegaba una limusina que paró en frente de la pizzería y el cantante country bajaba de ella con una guitarra en su espalda acompañado de un joven que al parecer era su asistente.

\- Voy a ayudar a que pueda entrar aquí en calma. - dijo Paul yendo para fuera de la pizzería.

Después de unos segundos, Levi Winston y su asistente ya estaban dentro de la pizzería al haber cruzado el gran tumulto de gente con ayuda de Paul.

\- Cielos, en esta ciudad los fans son muy apasionados. - sonrió el cantante sacándose su sombrero de vaquero, estaba vestido con una remera blanca y unos jeans rotos, simples pero a él les lucían excelente.

\- Gracias Levi por haber venido. - se acercó Jane a saludarlo.

\- Gracias a ti Jane por dejarne tocar aquí, es un lugar muy peculiar. - sonrió Levi mirando la pizzería. - y por cierto, el es mi mano derecha Brody. - dijo señalando al joven a su lado que tenía un tenue color moreno de piel y vestía unos jeans y una remera roja.

\- Mucho gusto. - se presentó Brody. - disfrutarán mucho el show de hoy.

\- Ya que estamos con las formalidades.- dijo Jane. - ellos son Paul, Sun, Jonathan, Conan, Brian, Gabriel, Sara y...

\- ¡Soy Laura! ¡Un gusto conocerte Levi, soy tu gran fan! - gritó la chica de pelo rosa abrazando al cantante rápidamente y con mucha fuerza.

\- Si, lo he notado. - logró decir Levi, su respiración casi se corta por el abrazo de la chica.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. -se separó de él Laura. - ¡Ay pero que emoción!

\- Bien Levi, Brody, sientanse como en su hogar. - sonrió Jane.

El cantante fue junto a Brody a la sección que se había preparado detrás del escenario y las puertas de la pizzería fueron abiertas para que la gente pudiera pasar y ocupar un lugar. El lugar se había llenado.

\- Este lugar esta que revienta. - dijo Paul vigilando todo desde la entrada junto a Sun.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que muchas adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas causen problemas a tu trabajo de vigilancia? - rió Sun.

\- Si son como tu, si debería asustarme. - bromeó el ranger negro.

La gente empezó a aplaudir al ver a Jane arriba del escenario.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - saludó la pelirroja con un microfono en su mano. - me alegró de que esten aquí, hablaría más, pero supongo que todos vinieron por otra cosa y no los haré perder el tiempo, damas y caballeros... ¡Levi Winston!

El cantante hizo acto de aparición en el escenario con su guitarra e inmediatamente empezó a cantar.

\- ¡Ay no puedo creerlo! - gritaba Laura emocionada para después cantar la misma canción que Levi estaba cantando.

"Si ella esta feliz, que más da" sonrió Brian, dándose por vencido.

Unas aproximadamente 20 canciones después, Levi Winston agradeció a todos los que estaban presentes y se retiró de escenario para que Jane volviera a subir.

\- ¿Quieren más verdad? - preguntó la pelirroja, el público asintió con un gran "si". - desgraciadamente, el show acabó, pero en unos minutos Levi estará firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con cada uno de ustedes, Asique no se muevan de aquí.

La gente reaccionó emocianada ante eso y espero a que el cantante volviera a aparecer.

\- Excelente show Levi. - lo felicitó Jane al ir detrás del escenario con el Brody.

\- Gracias, es algo natural en mi, ahora no hagamos esperar a los fans.

\- ¿No quieres descansar unos minutos? Te traigo algo de pizza. - ofreció Jane.

\- No gracias, quizás después.

Paul indicó que todos los presentes formarán una fila, asi cada uno podría tener un autógrafo de Levi y una foto con él.

El cantante ya estaba sentado junto a Brody en una mesa y una gran fila había enfrente de ella esperando su respectivo turno. Incluso Laura y Gabriel hacían fila.

\- Pero ella pudo esperar un momento y después cuando se vayan todos pedirle un autógrafo a Levi. - dijo Jonathan confundido.

\- Es muy impulsiva. - rió Brian, pero en ese momento noto como Brody le decía algo en el oído al cantante y este asentía.

El asistente de Levi se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Brian y Jonathan.

\- Un problemita surgió y tengo que arreglarlo. - dijo Brody. - pero igual es sólo un momento, ¿Pueden encargarse de que todo salga bien aquí? .

\- No hay problema. - respondió Brian. - le diremos a Paul que cuide a Levi mientras no estes n

\- Muchas gracias. - sonrió Brody para después irse corriendo de la pizzería.

\- Que extraño... - susurró Brian al ver como el joven se iba tan apurado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Conan acercándose.

\- No nada, diganle a Paul que se encarge de Levi, yo volveré en un momento. - ordenó Brian también abandonado el lugar.

\- Pero...- trató de decir algo Jonathan, pero Brian ya estaba fuera de la pizzería.

(-)

Desde que los había visto, Brian tuvo una sensación extraña, Levi y Brody ocultaban algo y por decidió seguir al asistente del cantante cuando se fue de la pizzería sin que este se de cuenta.

Ya por varias calles Brian había seguido a Brody hasta que este detuvo su andar cerca de unas obras en construcción.

Brian se ocultó detrás de unos contenedores para poder observar al joven, que al parecer estaba hablándole a una especie de reloj en su muñeca, como si estuviera comunicándose con alguien.

De repente, un grupo de monstruos apareció alrededor de Brody.

\- Esos no son sombras...- dijo confundido al ver el aspecto de esas criaturas.

Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar a Brody pero el joven se defendía muy bien parque sorpresa de Brian, sin embargo las criaturas lo superaban en en número.

Cuando Brian estaba a punto de salir de su escondiste dispuesto a ayudarlo, Brody hizo aparecer en su mano un extraño objeto parecido a una estrella color roja y en su otra mano un objeto de mayor tamaño.

\- Estrella de poder, desbloquear. - dijo Brody colocando la estrella roja en medio del otro objeto y haciéndola girar. - ¡Ninja Spin!

Instantáneamente, Brody obtuvo un traje color rojo con la apariencia de un ninja, el visor de su casco tenía la forma de un shuriken.

Brian abrió los ojos completamente al verlo, Brody era un power ranger.

\- ¡El poder del Ninja! ¡Ninja Steel rojo!

Gracias a su traje, Brody acababa fácilmente con todos los enemigos que tenía enfrente de él con una gran facilidad y habilidad, dejando a Brian boquiabierto.

Sin embargo, un monstruo de apariencia más peligrosa apareció y atacó a Brody por la espalda dejándolo muy herido

\- Ahora será tu fin ranger rojo.

Cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar a Brody con un poderoso ataque, Brian apareció y lo derribó dándole una patada.

\- ¿Tu? - preguntó Brody confundido.

\- Ya veo que necesitas ayuda. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Quién eres tu niño? - preguntó el monstruo. - no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa.

\- Si es asunto de rangers, deben estar unidos. - sonrió Brian colocando el medallón de Sagitario en su horoscomorpher. - ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar! ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo!

La misma cara de sorpresa que Brian tuvo al ver a Brody ahora la tenía él. Brody se repuso y se colocó junto a Brian.

\- Entonces pelearemos juntos, será divertido. - sonrió Brody.

\- Pero después tendrás muchas cosas que explicar. - respondió Brian.

\- No me interesa cuantos rangers haya, ¡los derrotare a todos! - gritó el monstruo.

\- Entonces no te importaría que haya cuatro más.

La voz provenía de una chica rubia de remera rosa acompañada de un joven rubio con remera amarilla, otro joven de pelo negro vestido de mago y una chica de tez morena vestida de blanco.

\- Justo a tiempo chicos. - se alegró Brody.

\- ¡Ninja Spin! - dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, obteniendo trajes similares a los de Brody, pero de colores rosa, amarillo, azul y blanco respectivamente.

\- Ahora entiendo menos. - dijo Brian más confundido que antes.

\- No creas que yo no lo estoy. - dijo Brody de la misma forma.

Junto a los otros 5 rangers, Brian atacó al monstruo.

Brody y los demás atacaban al monstruo de una forma veloz como si fueran ninjas, dejando sorprendido a Brian.

El ranger de Sagitario invocó a su arco para atacar al monstruo con varias flechas de fuego.

Acorralado, el monstruo abandonó el lugar rápidamente.

Todos se destransformaron.

\- Creo que es hora de explicar las cosas. - rió Brody.

 **Gracias por haber leido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossssssss vemosssss.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 : Fuerza del Acero Ninja, parte 2.**

Emocionados, muchas personas seguían en la pizzería esperando un autógrafo y una foto con el cantante country Levi Winston.

\- Cielos, si que la gente ama a este sujeto. - comentó Sun detrás de la barra de bebidas junto a Jonathan.

\- Es un gran artista, hay que admitirlo. - dijo el muchacho de tez morena.

\- Aaaaaahhhh ¡Miren chicos! - se les acercó Laura totalmente feliz, su remera estaba autografiada por Levi. - ¡Solo me falta conocer a BTS y puedo morir felíz!

\- Oigan, ¿Y Brian? Hace un momento largo que no lo veo por aquí. - preguntó Jane yendo con ellos.

Jonathan estaba a punto de responder que Brian siguió a Brody que se había ido, pero varios gritos se escucharon desde fuera de la pizzería.

Paul que se encontraba junto a Levi, inmediatamente fue a revisar y vio como extrañas criaturas que no eran sombras atacaban a la gente que estaba aún en la calle esperando a Levi.

\- No sé que sucede. - informó Paul a Jane. - pero hay problemas.

\- Que extraño, no hay ninguna alarma de sombras, vayan y que nadie resulte dañado, yo me encargaré de que la gente no entre en pánico. - ordenó Jane.

Debido a la confusión del momento, la gente dejó de prestar atención a Levi y nadie se dio cuenta de que él había abandonado la pizzería y que Conan lo había seguido.

Los 4 rangers salieron de la pizzería mientras que Jane ordenó a los clientes que no la abandonarán por seguridad y también cerró las cortinas del lugar para que nadie pudiera descubrir la identidad de los héroes de colores.

\- Esos no son sombras. - dijo Jonathan viendo a las criaturas.

\- No importa lo que sean, pagarán por haber arruinado el show de Levi. - dijo Laura enfadada. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

Ya transformados, los cuatro comezaron a luchar contra las criaturas.

\- Estas cosas no son nada contra nosotros. - sonrió Sun derribando a varios con su espada escorpiana.

\- Perdonen, pero los sombras son más divertidos. - dijo Jonathan usando su pistola para acabar con varios.

\- Es un buen entrenamiento. - rió Paul golpando la cabeza de uno con el martillo de Tauro.

\- ¡Y esto va por arruinar el show de Levi! - gritó Laura lanzando sus dos pequeñas espadas de aries como si fueran Boomerangs así destruyendo a varias de esas criaturas.

Sin embargo, más de esos monstruos iban apareciendo y los rangers se iban agotando.

Las criaturas rodearon a los rangers.

\- Cielos, creo que estamos en serías dificultades. - suspiró Laura agitada.

Los monstruos iban a atacar a los rangers nuevamente hasta que un pequeño objeto cayó cerca de ellos y explotó acabando con varios.

\- Creo que se metieron con los fans del vaquero equivocado.

Los rangers voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Levi sacando una pequeña estrella dorada de su bolsillo y un objeto también con forma de estrella aparecía en su otra mano.

\- Esa si que es una excelente entrada. - dijo Conan apareciendo detrás de Levi.

\- Tu lo has dicho niño. - sonrió el cantante colocando la estrella en el medio del objeto para después hacerla girar. - ¡Ninja de oro! ¡Estrella de poder! ¡Desbloquear!¡Ninja Spin!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar! - siguió Conan obteniendo su traje metálico Escarlata. - ¡Ranger Escarlata!

En el caso de Levi, obtuvo un traje color dorado que se asemejaba a un cantante pero con toques de ninja, una especie de guitarra aparecía en sus manos.

\- ¡El ritmo del ninja! ¡Ninja Steel Oro!

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Levi es un power ranger!¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! - se emocionó Laura dando saltitos.

\- No entiendo nada. - dijo Jonathan.

\- No importa, aprovechemos y ataquemos. - ordenó Sun.

Con la ayuda de Levi y Conan, ahora los rangers habían vuelto a dominar la lucha contra las criaturas, pero más de estas seguían apareciendo.

\- El baile continúa entonces. - sonrió Levi.

En ese momento, varios rayos derribaron a las criaturas. Se trataba de Brian, acompañado de los demás rangers ninjas.

\- Se que no deben entender nada ahora. - dijo Brian con su arco en mano. - pero primero hay algo que acabar.

Cada grupo de ranger se unió respectivamente y ambos preparon sus armas para de una vez por todas, derrotar a las criaturas.

Los rangers del horóscopo combinaron sus armas para formar el cañón del horóscopo, mientras que los ninja rangers cargaban los ataques en sus espadas.

Aparte, Conan usaba su propia versión del cañón del horóscopo y Levi usaba su guitarra cómo una arma preparando su ataque.

\- ¡Fuego! - gritó Brian y todos los rangers presentes dispararon sus armas para por fin acabar con los montones de criaturas.

\- Esto si que estuvo increíble. - se alegró Conan.

(-)

\- Todavía no entiendo como dejaron escapar a esos sujetos ayer. - dijo enfadada Daerys, su poder estaba al 49 %.

\- Se lo repetimos reina nuestra, nos superaban en numero y aunque no nos haya creído, también son power rangers. - explicó Sazka.

\- Imposible que haya más power rangers. - negó la reina del clan sombra. - y no puede ser que también se hayan logrado llevar como si nada esa extraña estrella blanca que ustedes ni pudieron tocar.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo. - habló Ezxion. - ayer cuando lograron llevarse esa cosa, la llamaron la Gran Estrella Nexus.

\- ¿Estrella Nexus? - preguntó confundida Daerys. - si a ellos les interesa tanto, debe ser muy poderosa, debemos obtenerla de algún modo...

\- Creo que debería ver esto reina. - indicó Xuty señalando una de las pantallas de la nave en donde se mostraba como criaturas que no eran sombras se dirigían a Mane Falls liderados por un monstruo mayor. - ¿Estarán relacionados con el asunto de la Estrella?

\- Hmmm, creo que podríamos aprovechar esto. - sonrió Daerys viendo la pantalla.

(-)

\- ¡Y ahora damas y caballeros!¡El gran mago Preston cortará a este joven a la mitad!

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Preston?

\- No te preocupes Calvin, ya lo hice una vez con Monty.

\- Pero no salió muy bien que yo recuerde.

Después de acabada la pelea, Brian con toda confianza llevó a los ninja rangers a la base subterránea para así de una vez por todas poder aclarar las cosas.

Como Jane todavía estaba en la pizzería calmando a la gente, el joven vestido de mago aprovechó para hacer uno de sus trucos de magia usando a su amigo rubio para realizarlo ante la vista de Gabriel y Conan, que miraban impresionados. Paul y Sun solo miraban extrañados y casi riendo por lo infantil de la situación. A Sara todo eso le parecia patetico.

Calvin se metió dentro de una caja y Preston con un serrucho, empezó a cortarla.

Mientras tanto, la chica vestida de blanco llamada Hayley, acariciaba cariñosamente a Kiwi.

\- Eres casi igual a mi perro Cody. - sonrió. El pequeño animal le ladrón alegremente.

Brody se encontraba susurrando cosas con Levi y la chica rubia con remera rosa llamada también Sarah a la vista de Brian, Jonathan y Laura.

\- Aún no puedo creer que Levi sea un ranger, es muy, es muy... - la chica de pelo rosa estaba tan emocionada que parecería que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos, Jane finalmente entró a la base.

\- Al fín pude solucionar las cosas en la pizzeria y todos pudieron irse tranquilos... ¡Uhh Magia! - sonrió la pelirroja al ver lo que hacían Preston y Calvin que al verla llegar, se detuvieron.

\- ¡Se estaba poniendo interesante! - se enfadó Gabriel cuando pararon el truco.

Ya con todos en la base, los ninja rangers se colocaron uno a lado de otro.

\- Creo que ahora es el momento de saber que pasa aquí. - dijo Brian.

\- Nosotros tampoco teníamos la menor idea de que ibamos a encontrarnos con otros rangers. - respondió Brody honestamente. - pero supongo que debemos explicarnos nosotros primero. - el joven tomo aire. - bien... hace 10 la gran estrella nexus cayó en el patio de mi casa con unos extraños objetos en su interior, las estrellas de poder, mi padre que era un gran maestro ninja pudo hacer contacto sin problemas con la estrella por algún motivo y a partir de ella, empezó a forjar el acero ninja... todo iba bien hasta que un día apareció el autoproclamado campeón del universo Galvanax para buscar las estrellas de poder y ser invencible con ellas, pero mi padre se sacrifico para evitarlo, sin embargo, Galvanax pudo apoderarse de la Estrella Nexus, pero no de las estrellas de poder, y durante diez años en los que me mantuvo secuestrado, reunió a diferentes guerreros para que pudieran sacar las seis estrellas de poder de la estrella nexus pero no lo logró, finalmente pude escapar y llevandome el nexus conmigo, ellos y yo pudimos sacar las estrellas de poder del nexus...

\- Y volverse power rangers. - completo Jane.

\- Exacto. - contestó Brody. - desde ese momento hemos luchado contra todos los esbirros que Galvanax ha enviado para apoderarse del nexus y las estrellas de poder.

\- ¿Y que los trajo aquí? - preguntó Paul.

\- La estrella nexus empezó a comportarse de extraña forma y por algún motivo llegó a esta ciudad. - contestó Levi. - por eso con la excusa de dar un show, vinimos aquí.

\- Y yo que crei que te caía bien Levi. - dijo Jane fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Y eso es básicamente lo que pasa, Galvanax mando a uno de sus guerreros a seguirnos junto con más enemigos. - dijo Brody.

\- Aunque ayer en el bosque. - está vez era Sarah la que hablaba. - cuando fuimos a buscar las estrellas Nexus, nos encontramos con tres extraños sujetos de negro...

\- Pero como eramos más, los logramos ahuyentar. - dijo Preston.

\- De seguro Daerys y los sombra saben de la presencia de la estrella Nexus. .- dijo Jonathan.

\- Eso solo significarían más problemas. - dijo Laura.

\- Disculpen, ¿Daerys? ¿Sombras? - preguntó Calvin confundido, los demás ninja rangers tenían la misma expresión que él.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno de contar nuestra historia,¿Puedo hacerlo yo? - preguntó Conan feliz.

\- Que bien que me cae ese niño. - rió Levi.

(-)

\- Vaya, es difícil ser un power ranger hoy en día. - sonrió Brody ante el relato de Jane, ella terminó contando todo ya que Conan se había emocionado mucho con la historia y Jonathan lo mando afuera un momento para que se calmase.

\- Lo que yo todavía no puedo creer es que alguien famoso como Levi Winston sea un power ranger ¡Es increíble! - dijo Laura dando saltitos feliz.

\- Nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer hasta que lo vimos. - agregó Preston.

\- Oigan, oigan, me estan halagando demasiado. - dijo Levi exagerando sus palabras.

\- Tenemos diferentes problemas. - volvió a hablar Brody. - pero todos nosotros tenemos el mismo deber.

\- Salvar el mundo. - dijo Brian. - como todo power ranger.

En ese momento, las alarmas de la base sonaron y Jane inmediatamente se dirigió a la gran computadora para ver que ocurría.

\- Son sombras, pero acompañados de los mismos monstruos de hace un momento... - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Daerys debió haberse comunicado con ellos de alguna forma para hacer alguna clase de alianza. - comentó Paul.

En la pantalla, se veía como un grupo de sombras junto a las otras criaturas liderados por los tres generales sombra y el mismo monstruo que antes había atacado a Brody y Brian. Se estaban acercando cada vez más a la ciudad.

\- Es Ripcon. - dijo Brody mirando las imágenes. - unas de las manos derechas de Galvanax.

\- Hay que impedir que causen disturbios en la ciudad, es un gran peligro. - dijo Brian.

\- Bien, vayan ahora mismo, pero deben tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que juntos podrían ser capaces. - ordenó Jane. - eviten que lleguen a la ciudad.

\- ¡Si! - respondieron todos los Rangers al mismo tiempo para después dejar la base subterránea.

\- Ver esto será sumamente divertido. - sonrió Gabriel acomodandose en el sillón frente a las pantallas.- vengan Kiwi, Sara, y por cierto, ¿Te diste cuenta que la ninja ranger rubia se llama como tú? Lo que te puedes encontrar en estos días. - dijo y Kiwi se sentó al lado del mientras que Sara solo rodó los ojos.

(-)

Los tres generales sombra junto a Ripcon y una gran cantidad de sombras y las otras criaturas se acercaban poco a poco desde el bosque hacía la ciudad de Mane Falls.

\- No sabía que había más rangers, maldición. - dijo enfadado Ripcon. - pero ahora con ustedes todo será mucho más sencillo.

\- Son como una plaga. - dijo Sazka. - pero se va a acabar pronto.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, varios disparos impidieron que siguieran caminando.

\- ¡Rangers- se enfadó Ripcon.

Los doce habían aparecido en frente de ellos.

\- Es hora de probar que tan fuertes pueden ser.- dijo Sazka sonriendo.

\- Ya era el momento de saber que poderosos son los power rangers. - agregó Xuty poniéndose en posición de pelea.

\- Ahora los power rangers estamos unidos. - dijo Brody dando un paso hacía adelante.

\- Y no crean que será sencillo para ustedes. - sonrió Laura.

\- Es hora de bailar. - agregó Levi.

\- Y todos juntos, lo podremos lograr. - finalizó Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

Los rangers del horóscopo colocaron sus medallones en sus respectivos HoroscoMorphers y Conan activó su Scarlet Changer.

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

-¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!

Inmediatamente seguido de ellos, los ninja rangers continuaron.

\- ¡Estrellas de poder! ¡Desbloquear! ¡Ninja Spin!

\- ¡Ninja de oro! ¡Estrella de poder! ¡Desbloquear! ¡Ninja Spin!

Los doce estaban finalmente transformados.

\- ¡Aries! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rosa! - empezó Laura.

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro! - siguió Paul.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - continuó Sun.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - decía Brian.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul! - hacía su pose Jonathan.

\- ¡La fugaz luz Escarlata! ¡Ranger Escarlata! - finalizó Conan.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de las personas! ¡Power Rangers fuerza del horóscopo! - gritaron los seis a la vez.

\- ¡El poder del ninja! ¡Ninja steel rojo! - empezó Brody.

\- ¡El sigilo del Ninja! ¡Ninja steel azul! - siguió Preston.

\- ¡La fuerza del ninja! ¡Ninja steel amarillo! - continuó Calvin.

\- ¡La velocidad del ninja! ¡Ninja steel rosa! - decía Sarah.

\- ¡El espíritu de ninja! ¡Ninja steel blanca! - hacía su pose Hayley.

\- ¡Al ritmo del ninja! ¡Ninja steel oro! - finalizó Levi.

\- ¡Power Rangers sin miedo al peligro! ¡Power Rangers ninja steel!

\- ¡Rangers unidos! - gritaron los doce al mismo tiempo, mientras explosiones aparecían detrás de ellos.

Con vista en los rangers, Sazka y Ripcon hicieron un gesto para que todos los sombras y las demás criaturas empezarán a atacar.

Para atacar, Brian hizo equipo con Brody, Jonathan con Preston, Paul con Calvin, Laura con Sarah, Sun con Hayley y Conan con Levi.

\- Observa en el poder ninja Brian. - dijo Brody derribando a varios sombras y otras criaturas con su espada.

\- Ahora te mostraré que puedo hacer yo. - sonrió Brian saltando por encima de Levi y con varios disparos de sus fechas, derribaba a más enemigos.

\- Deberías hacer algunos de tus trucos de magia ahora. - dijo Jonathan peleando con varios rivales junto a Preston.

\- Entonces te mostraré mi mejor truco ahora. - respondió Preston y juntado una especie de energía en sus manos y de ellas salió una clase de Dragon azul que tragó a varios enemigos y luego desapareció.

\- Se lo que se siente ser tragado por algo. - rió el joven de tez morena derribando a varios somo con su pistola de agua.

Subidos en sus respectivos vehículos, Paul y Calvin disparaban con sus armas para poder derrotar a los sombras y a las demás criaturas más rápidamente mientras que Sun y Hayley formaban un excelente equipo con sus espadas acabando con varios enemigos.

\- Yo quería pelear junto a Levi. - se quejó Laura lanzando sus pequeñas espadas como Boomerangs así derribando a varios sombras.

\- ¿Celosa? - rió Sarah también acabando con varios enemigos con sus ataques.

Conan usaba todas sus imitaciones de armas para destruir a los sombras y a las criaturas dejando impresionado a Levi.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser mi guardaespaldas? - preguntó Levi riendo mientras disparaba con su arma con forma de guitarra.

Viendo como estaban siendo vencidos, Ripcon se enfureció y fue directamente contra los dos rangers rojos.

\- ¡Quiero ver si tan solo ustedes dos me pueden vencer! - gritó Ripcon atacando y Brian y Brody bloqueaban sus ataques.

Los tres generales sombra decidieron por fin probar la fuerza de los rangers y fueron a atacarlos.

\- Por fin dan la cara y dejan de estar bajo el vestido de Daerys. - rió Sun peleando con Ezxion.

\- Ni sabes de que somos capaces. - respondió el general sombra.

\- Entonces demuestralo. - dijo Paul y con un golpe de su martillo mando a volar a Ezxion, que se repuso rápidamente.

Sazka y Xuty peleaban habilidosamente con los demás, pero estaban en desventaja numérica.

\- Esto es divertido, ya pudimos probarlos. - sonrió Xuty y miró a Ripcon que peleaba con los dos rangers rojos. - ¿Los dejamos solo?

\- Ese fue el plan desde el principio. - contestó Sazka e inmediatamente los tres generales sombra desaparecieron del lugar.

\- ¿¡Que?! ¡Malditos! - gritó Ripcon enfurecido al ver que lo habían dejado solo para después ser derribado por un puñetazo de Brian y quedar tirado en el suelo.

Los doce rangers prepararon sus respectivas armas para poder disparar contra Ripcon.

\- Esto no quedará así, los rangers perderán...- dijo Ripcon e instantáneamente desapareció del lugar de pelea.

\- Diablos, escapó. - dijo Brian deshaciendo su transformación de ranger, los demás imitaron su acción.

\- Pero al menos nosotros lo seguiremos viendo por un largo tiempo. - sonrió Brody.

(-)

\- Todavía no lo entiendo reina nuestra, pudimos haber averiguado más de ese tal Ripcon, Galvanax y esas estrellas de poder junto a la estrella nexus.- dijo Sazka estando ya en la nave sombra junto a los demás generales.

\- Je, al menos supieron más de la fuerza de los rangers, además, esa tal estrella ni se debe comparar con el poder de los medallones del horóscopo, dejen que ese tal Galvanax siga llorando por esas cosas. - sonrió Daerys. - y por lo menos tenemos una noticia buena. - la reina señaló su pantalla que marcaba el 52 %. - preparen el nuevo dispositivo para que pueda caminar, cada vez falta menos para lo bueno...

(-)

En las cercanías del bosque de Mane Falls, algo que se asemejaba a un ovni estaba aterrizando.

\- Ese es Astro Zord. - indicó Brody. - la Estrella Nexus esta ahí segura, creo que es hora de marcharnos.

\- ¿No les gustaría quedarse un poco más? - preguntó Jane.

\- ¡Si! ¡Un concierto más tuyo Levi! - grito emocionada Laura.

\- Gracias, gracias. - sonrió Brody. - pero no queremos traerles más problemas, cada grupo de rangers debe encargarse de su propia misión.

\- Tienes razón, aunque después de todo la misión es la misma, salvar el mundo. - dijo Brian.

El Astro Zord aterrizó y sus puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un robot rojo con una escoba en sus manos.

\- Tenemos que proteger nuestra ciudad. - dijo Brody extediendole su mano a Brian. - ustedes protegan la suya.

\- Y no sólo eso, el mundo también. - contestó Brian también dándole la mano a Brody. - siempre pueden contar con la ayuda de más rangers.

Los ninja rangers se despidieron y de a poco subieron al Astro Zord, el que más se tardó fue Levi ya que Laura no quería soltarlo.

Una vez todos a bordo, el astro zord comenzó a elevarse mientras que los ninja rangers saludaban con sus manos.

De un momento para otro, la escoba que estaba en las manos de ese robot rojo se convirtió en una persona de mediana edad que también empezó a saludar.

\- ¿Acaso esa escoba se convirtió en una persona? - preguntó Jonathan ante la mirada atónita de todos.

\- Esto fue algo realmente intenso. - rió Conan. - espero que vuelva a suceder, ¡Un clásico Team Up Ranger!

Finalmente, el Astro Zord se alejó velozmente de Mane Falls para que los ninja rangers puedan seguir con su propia aventura.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darne consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosssss vemosssss.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 :** **Psicodelia.**

Los tres generales sombra colocaban en el antebrazo de Daerys un extraño pero pequeño aparato que mostraba su nivel de poder, que iba por el 54%.

\- Listo reina nuestra. - dijo Sazka. - ya puede levantarse de la silla de ruedas.

Con precaución, la reina del clan sombra se fue levantando lentamente de la silla en la que estuvo ya varias semanas.

Ya de pie, empezó a estirar sus músculos y a caminar por la nave.

\- Perfecto, realizaron un excelente trabajo con el nuevo dispositivo. - los felicitó Daerys. - estaba harta de estar sentada allí.

\- Muchas gracias reina nuestra. - respondió Sazka. - pero por su propia seguridad no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo mayor hasta que su poder llegue al 100 %, no queremos que su poder vuelva a bajar como aquella vez que quiso enfrentar a los rangers.

\- Y lo hubiera logrado. - sonrió Daerys. - pero tienen razón, mi Poder debe estar completamente al máximo, mientras tanto, ¿Tienen alguna idea para poder traerme siquiera alguno de los medallones? - preguntó con una mirada intimidante.

\- Por suerte si, en nuestro último ritual logramos traer a este sombra. - contestó Sazka.

Los tres generales abrieron paso a un sombra con un aspecto bastante peculiar, su piel tal como la de otros sombras anteriores también parecía en estado de putrefacción, pero llevaba ropas similares a las de un vagabundo y al sonreír, se le notaba que le faltaban varios dientes. Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado.

\- No logro recordar nada de ti. - dijo Daerys acercandosele. - ¿Quién eres?

El sombra comenzó a reir como loco.

\- Claro claro, a alguien como yo nunca nadie lo recuerda.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, ya, di quién eres. - ordenó Daerys.

\- Bien bien. - dijo el sombra aún entre risas. - soy Drogs, y cuando el clan sombra reinaba hace cientos y cientos de años, me dejaron de lado por no ser un considerado un sombra de "categoría" ignorando así mis grandes habilidades. - siguió fingiendo dolor para después volver a reir.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus habilidades? - volvió a responder Daerys.

\- Je je je. - se frotó las manos Drogs y sonriendo mostrando como le faltaban los dientes. - usted solo diga contra quién usarlas y obedecere fielmente.

(-)

En esa tarde de viernes, la pizzería estaba bastante llena ya que todos los jóvenes querían empezar bien sus fines de semana.

\- Van y vienen pedidos en cada momento. - dijo Brian preparando una masa de pizza.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ya te estas cansado? Apuesto que puedo terminar esto más rápido que tú. - lo desafió Laura también con una masa pegajosa en sus manos.

\- ¿Me estas retando? - preguntó el joven divertido.

\- Tal vez.- respondió simplemente Laura.

Ambos comenzaron una competencia para ver quién terminaba de hacer una pizza primero, hasta que alguien entró por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Jane no nos paga para jugar! ¡Apurenle con esos pedidos! - dijo Jonathan para después volver a salir de la cocina, Brian y Laura rieron.

De a poco los pedidos fueron cesando y la gente se quedaba disfrutando sus comidas o simplemente charlando sobre sus vidas.

\- Que confortante es ver un trabajo bien hecho y que la gente este feliz. - dijo Jonathan viendo a la clientela.

\- Ahora es el momento en el que Jane diría, "típico de un Piscis bla bla". - rió Brian.

\- ¡Te escuche niño! ¡No me gustaría bajarte el sueldo! - gritó la pelirroja.

Al igual que los clientes, ellos también se quedaron hablando sobre otros asuntos triviales, pero varios minutos después escucharon varias risas fuertes que provenían de una de las mesas en la cuál cinco jóvenes estaban sentados.

\- ¿¡ACASO NO NOTARON COMO BRILLA ESA LUZ EN EL TECHO! ? ¡ES LO MÁXIMO! - Reía fuertemente uno de los jóvenes.

\- ¡SEGURO YO PUEDO TOCARLA ANTES QUE USTEDES! - dijo otro de los jóvenes subiéndose a una de las sillas y tratando de tocar aquella pequeña lamparita mientras los demás jóvenes de esa mesa lo apoyaban y reían.

El escandolo que hacían molestaban a varios clientes que empezaban a dejar la pizzería debido a eso.

Finalmente, Paul se acercó a esa mesa.

\- Disculpen chicos, pero si no bajan el tono deberán abandonar el lugar. - dijo Paul seriamente.

\- ¡NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS! - rió otro de los jóvenes arrojandole un pedazo de pizza en la cara al ranger de Tauro.

\- Suficiente. - dijo Paul tranquilamente y con un gesto llamó a Sun que se encontraba dando bebidas.

Entre los dos, sacaron a esos cuatro jóvenes escandalosos de la pizzería.

\- ¡QUE ABURRIDOS QUE SON! - gritó uno de los jóvenes ya fuera de la pizzería, para después marcharse aún riéndose junto a los otros jóvenes.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso? - preguntó Jane cuando Paul y Sun se acercaron a los demás.

\- Unos idiotas, eso es todo, deberían agradecer que no los mate a golpes aquí mismo. respondió Sun.

\- Tranquila Sun. - dijo Paul limpiandose la cara con un trapo. - no paso nada, además, parecían que estaban bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia, se notaba.

\- Que extraño. - dijo Jane pensando.

\- ¿No les daras drogas a los clientes ahora? - rió Laura.

\- No es algo para reírse Laura. - le reprendió Brian.

\- De todas formas es extraño. - comentó Jonathan. - cuando esos jóvenes entraron estaban lo más bien.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea ya paso. - calmó la situación Jane. - sin embargo, hay que estar atentos a cualquier situación de este estilo, así no vuelven a pasar.

Todos asintieron y el resto del día en la pizzería transcurrió igual de normal que siempre, sin ningún percance.

(-)

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo unos cuantos jóvenes que pierden el control? - preguntó Sazka al ver a esos jóvenes que hacían cualquier locura a lo largo de la ciudad.

\- No parece más que una pérdida de tiempo. - dijo Xuty molesto.

\- Je je je. - rió Drogs frotándose las manos. - esos jóvenes estan bajo el efecto de la sustancia D8 ,creada por mi mismo, lo que produce que actúen de forma más eufórica que lo normal y después los llevan a una gran depresión, acompañado con varias alucinaciones, salvajes cambios de animo y mucho más.

\- ¿Y de que nos serviría eso a nosotros? - preguntó Ezxion.

\- Creí que ustedes serían más inteligentes, y se hacen llamar sombras de más categoría que yo. - se burló Drogs.- tan sólo imaginen el efecto del D8 en los rangers, haría mucho más fácil el trabajo de derrotarlos. - rió como loco nuevamente el sombra.

Los tres generales se miraron entre sí.

\- Creo que será una buena idea después de todo. - sonrió Sazka.

(-)

\- ¡Ve por la pelota Kiwi!

Debido al arduo trabajo en la pizzería durante cada semana, todos siempre se tomaban las tardes de los sábados libres para hacer otras cosas.

Esta vez, habían decidido pasar el día en el parque.

Paul y Sun vestidos con ropa deportiva practiban un poco de lucha, Brian y Laura charlaban recostados sobre un árbol y Jonathan acompañado de Gabriel, jugaba con Kiwi arrojandole una pequeña pelota mientras que Sara solo leía un libro alejada junto a Jane.

\- Y ahora dime, a ver que te puedo preguntar, ¿Alguna día me dirás que chicas te gustaron durante tu vida?

\- Ya me cansé de este juego de preguntas y respuestas Laura, mejor vamos a comprar algo para tomar. - dijo Brian levantandose.

\- Briaaaaan, acordate de lo que te dije. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa también levantándose.

\- Nada de malas vibras, entendido señorita. - dijo Brian fingiendo ser un soldado obedeciendo a un general, ambos no pudieron evitar reir.

Los dos amigos fueron a comprar un par de algodones de azúcar de un puestito que estaba cerca, Paul y Sun también aprovecharon para descansar de sus luchas y ambos tomaron unas botellas de agua para empezar a beberlas. Por insistencia de Gabriel, también fueron con Jonathan a comprar algodones de azúcar.

\- ¿No quienes también uno? - preguntó Jane a Sara.

\- No gracias, no soy tan infantil para eso.- respondió Sara sin dejar de leer ese libro.

\- Pues entonces te lo pierdes. - le sacó la lengua Jane para ir comprar uno.- ¿No vendrán también con pizza?

\- Dios, estas rodeada de pizza y siempre quieres más. - dijo Sara.

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, Drogs estaba entre los arbustos del parque y aún no había sido detectado por nadie.

\- Genial. - susurró riendo para que nadie lo escuche. - es el momento perfecto.

El sombra sacó de sus bolsillos y frascos sumamente pequeño que decía "D8" y lo abrió, dentro de el habia cientos de pastillas del tamaño de la punta de la aguja de un alfiler para luego comenzar a arrojarlas hacía los rangers.

Las pequeñas pastillas eran casi imperceptibles y quedaron adheridos a los algodones de azúcar que Brian, Laura, Jonathan, Gabriel y Jane habían comprado y en el agua de Paul y Sun.

\- Je je je, ahora sólo a esperar el efecto. - trató de no reír Drogs para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Cada uno comía tranquilamente sus algodones de azúcar y Paul y Sun volvían a practicar después de haber tomado sus respectivas botellas de agua.

\- Ufff, estoy recargado ahora Sun, muestrame tus mejores golpes. - dijo Paul mostrándose muy inquieto.

\- Pues si eso quieres, eso es lo que tendrás. - sonrió la chica de escorpio bastante animada.

Los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes cada vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en el parque.

\- wooooow, ¡Hazlo Jane! ¡Partele una pierna! - gritaba Laura emocionada.

\- ¿Que dices Laura? - preguntó Jonathan. - es más que claro que el que ganara será Paul.

\- Pues yo creo... ¡Que el ganador seré yo! - gritó Brian metiéndose en la pelea de Paul y Sun.

Al molestarse con el alboroto, Sara dejó de leer su libro y miró lo que sucedía.

\- ¿No vas a decir que paren? - preguntó la niña rubia a Jane.

\- ¿Estas loca? ¡ES UN VERDADERO ESPECTÁCULO FRENTE A MIS OJOS! - gritó la pelirroja emocionada.

\- Volvamos a casa Gabriel. - dijo Sara, pero notó que su hermano le estaba pegando al aire.

\- ¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE VENCER A TODOS MIS ENEMIGOS INVISIBLES! - respondió el niño rubio y siguió peleando contra la nada.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - se preguntó Sara esta vez si preocupada, todos se comportaban muy extraño, más de lo normal según su propio criterio.

La pelea de Paul, Sun y Brian hubiera llamado más la atención si no fuera porque se escucharon varios gritos en el parque y todos huían de ahí, un grupo de sombras había aparecido.

\- ¡WOOOOOW! ¡ESTO ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS INTERESANTE! - gritó la chica de pelo rosa corto al ver a las criaturas.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA AQUÍ! ¡NO INTERRUMPAN! - gritó Paul furioso con la llegada de los sombras.

Sin transformarse, los cinco rangers empezaron a luchar de forma más violenta de lo normal contra los sombras.

Brian golpeaba a varios a la vez, Jonathan ahorcaba a varios al igual que Laura, Sun golpeaba a varios en sus "partes" e incluso Paul le arrancó violentamente la cabeza a uno.

Sara no sabía que hacer, Jane disfrutaba feliz viendo todo eso y Gabriel seguía con su encarnizada pelea contra la nada.

\- Con que faltaste tu niña...

La rubia de 12 años volteó y vio a un sombra de muy desagradable aspecto.

\- Primero me divertire contigo y luego iré contra los rangers. - rió alocadamente. - el gran Drogs ganara...

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sara le pegó una patada en sus supuestos genitales a Drogs y este se arrodilló de dolor, momento que la niña rubia aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhrg! ¡Estúpida niña! ¡Atrapenla! - ordenó Drogs y varios sombras rodearon a Sara, ella estaba completamente rodeada.

\- ¡Scarlet Changer!

De repente, a lado de ella apareció Conan con su traje metálico Escarlata disparando contra varios sombras.

\- Era hora niño genio, ¿Donde estabas? - preguntó Sara.

\- En los brazos de Morfeo. - respondió Conan. - no dormí en toda la noche y mi mamá me dejó tomar una pequeña siesta.

\- Que raro eres.

\- ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí? - preguntó el joven del traje escarlata.

\- Tan solo mira y te daras cuenta. - le indicó Sara.

Conan vio como todos se comportaban de una manera totalmente diferente, los demás rangers peleando sin trasformarse de forma muy eufórica, Jane gritando muy alterada y Gabriel peleando y hablando sólo.

\- Esto es claramente efecto de alguna sustancia. - medito Conan. - los síntomas muestran que...

\- ¿Un ranger más? - preguntó Drogs notando la presencia de Conan. - mejor, las cosas serán mucho más emocionantes.

\- Diu, ¿Que es esa cosa? Que horror.

\- Ahora ya vas a saber el verdadero horror. - sonrió Drogs corriendo contra Conan.

\- Ocultate Sara, yo me encargaré de todo. - dijo el ranger escarlata.

\- Ni loca, ayudaré, no me quedaré sin hacer nada. - refutó la niña rubia.

Debido a que se quedaron discutiendo como podían resolver la situación, Conan no notó el puñetazo que Drogs le propinó, provocando que chocara contra uno de los árboles del parque.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No estaba listo aún!

El ranger Escarlata se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Drogs, que a pesar de su demacrado aspecto peleaba bastante bien.

Por su parte, Sara se dirigió hacía Gabriel que seguía con su lucha imaginaria y sin que se diera cuenta, golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza para desmayarlo.

\- Perdón Gabriel, pero estas más idiota de lo normal. - dijo Sara tomando el cuerpo de su hermano y colocandolo entre varios arbustos para que no le pasará nada.- ahora tengo que ver que haré con Jane...

La pelirroja seguía gritando alterada y disfrutando euforicamente todo lo que veía hasta que una piedra de mediano tamaño la golpeó y cayó desmayada al suelo, había sido arrojada por Conan durante su pelea con Drogs.

\- Bien, un problema menos. - dijo Sara. - ¡Ven aquí kiwi! - llamó al pequeño perrito que estaba ladrando como loco viendo todo, que obedeció al instante y se ubicó detrás de ella.

Los demás rangers seguían peleando contra los sombras pero el D8 empezaba a surtir cada vez más efecto.

\- ¡OYE MALDITO OSO COLOR ROSA! ¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO! - gritó Brian empujando a Laura, que impedía que siguiera atacando a un sombra.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARME INÚTIL! - gritó Laura colocando su medallón de Aries en su horoscomorpher rosa para transformarse instantáneamente y después, golpear a Brian en el estómago.

\- ¿Quieres pelear niñita con falta de atención? ¡PUES YO SI! - respondió el joven de Sagitario colocando su respectivo medallón en su morpher para ser el ranger rojo.

Los rangers rojo y rosa comenzaron a golpearse salvajemente.

Paul seguía luchando contra sombras, pero varias voces en su cabeza lo fastidiaban y luces extrañas siempre lo seguían.

\- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó convirtiéndose en el ranger negro de Tauro y sin avisar, golpeó con su martillo a Jonathan, que de no ser que también ya estaba transformado hubiera recibido un gran daño.

El ranger de Piscis disparó su pistola de agua contra Paul, que logró esquivarlas y respondió con varios disparos de su martillo en modo láser. Sun también ya transformada en la ranger amarilla, comenzó a tirar rayos contra ellos provenientes de su espada escorpiana.

\- je je je, creo que nisiquiera es necesario estar aquí.- susurró Drogs notando la situación. - solo tengo que esperar a que se acaben entre ellos, el efecto del D8 no cesará, sólo tienen que matarse y luego Daerys tendrá los medallones. - rió de manera alocada desapareciendo junto al grupo de sombras.

Conan quedó confundido al ver como todos los enemigos desaparecían pero los rangers seguían peleando violentamente entre ellos mismos.

\- ¿Que haré ahora?

\- Trata de noquearlos o algo así, yo correre hacía la base y los teletransportare allí para que la ciudad no reciba ningún daño. - dijo Sara acercándose con Kiwi en brazos.

\- Bien, usa esto para llegar más rápido. - dijo Conan entregandole un pequeño cubo metalico rojo con un botón en el centro. - lo quería estrenar yo, pero será en otra ocasión.

Sara tomó ese pequeño cubo y apretó el botón, apareciendo así una impresionante moto color escarlata.

\- Hay suficiente espacio para que te lleves a Jane y Gabriel contigo, seguro podrás conducirlo. - dijo Conan.

\- Por supuesto.

Con Jane y Gabriel desmayados a bordo y con Kiwi tamibien, Sara aceleró rápidamente hacía la base, quedando solo los rangers allí.

\- Tengo que hacer algo para detener esto. - dijo Conan. - veamos, cuando una sustancia surge efecto la mejor forma de que se mejoren los síntomas es...

El ranger Escarlata detuvo su soliloquio al notar como la agresividad con la que los demás rangers peleaban iba bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto totalmente depresivo.

\- No... no lo resisto más Laura... - dijo Brian aún intercambiando golpes con la ranger rosa. - yo quiero... pero no puedo... pero... - llorando, le dio un cabezazo a Laura rompiendo ambos cascos.

\- Brian... yo... yo.. - susurraba Laura derribandolo con una patada.

Paul, Jonathan y Sun quedaron suspirando agitadamente apuntadose entre si sus respectivas armas, cada uno veía al otro como una cosa totalmente diferente.

\- Cielos, si que las drogas son malas. - dijo Conan volviendo a tomar la llave de su Scarlet Changer y conectandola a ella, pero esta vez de forma diferente. - ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Cambio de modo ahora!

El traje metálico Escarlata de Conan comenzó a modificarse a uno que aparentaba mayor musculatura, su color era más brillante, el visor de su casco se encendió como si estuviera en llamas.

\- ¡Super modo! ¡Listo!

Alas metálicas aparecieron en su traje y rápidamente arremetió contra los rangers.

\- No creo que sirva demasiado, pero al menos podré distraerlos hasta que el efecto de sea lo que sea que tomaron baje. - dijo Conan luchando contra ellos tratando de no hacerles daño.

\- je je je, pobre idiota. - dijo Drogs observando todo desde lejos en la punta de un edificio. - es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

Gracias a el Super Modo, el traje de Conan detectaba una presencia alejada.

\- Debe ser ese sombra, no se fue lejos de aquí, seguro si acabó con él el efecto terminará. - dijo abandonando su lucha con los rangers y volando rápidamente gracias a sus alas al lugar donde se encontraba Drogs, que tan solo era una calle después del parque.

El sombra seguía riendo saboreando su victoria hasta que alguien apareció de repente detrás de él.

\- Las drogas son malas. - dijo Conan para después darle una patada derribando a Drogs del edificio.

Conan se lanzó también del edificio y usando el sensor de su casco renovado, notó que el sombra llevaba un frasco muy pequeño en su cintura.

\- D8... esa debe ser la causa.

Aún los dos cayendo, Conan usó su versión de la pistola de Jonathan y disparó contra Drogs, pudiendo así destruir ese pequeño frasco.

Finalmente, Drogs se estrelló contra el pavimento tras la caida y Conan aterrizó perfectamente.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi frasco de D8! - se enfureció el sombra dándose cuenta que su frasco estaba roto.- no importa, no importa, lo repondre...

\- Pero primero trata de acabar conmigo primero. - dijo Conan.

Debido a que Conan destruyó el frasco, los demás rangers volvieron a la normalidad.

\- ¿Que...? ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó Jonathan una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba golpeando a Sun y Paul.

\- Lau... ¿Laura? - decía Brian confundido tendiendo a su amiga en frente de ella con su casco roto y su rostro sangrando. - ¡Laura! ¿¡Estas bien?!

\- Si... si... - respondió la chica de pelo rosa tratatando de reaccionar y vio el estado de Brian. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucedió?

Hubieran seguido preguntándose que pasaba si no fuera porque Conan comenzó a hablar a través de los Horoscomorphers.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- ¿Que acaba de suceder Conan? ¿Que rayos pasa? - preguntó Brian totalmente confundido.

\- Solo digamos que estuvieron perdidos en otra parte del infinito. - respondió Conan. - pero ya lo solucione, ¿Ahora pueden venir a ayudarme con esta cosa?

Sin preguntar más, los rangers fueron a donde Conan peleaba, unas calles cercanas al parque.

El ranger Escarlata seguía luchando, su Super Modo no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo.

\- Je je je veo que ya te estas cansando. - rió Drogs lanzando un rayo oscuro contra Conan derribandolo.- podrás haber destruido el D8 con el que enloqueci a los demás rangers, pero no podrás conmigo.

\- Con que eso fue lo que pasó entonces. - dijo Brian atacando a Drogs con varias de sus fechas de fuego.

Todos ya estaban junto a Conan.

\- Era hora de que llegarán. - comentó Conan agitado.

\- No te íbamos a dejar todo a ti, ya estuviste mucho tiempo en escena. - rió Laura.

\- Entonces estábamos bajo efecto de ese tal D8 ,eso es jugar sucio. - dijo Paul disparando su martillo en modo láser contra Drogs.

\- Y somos personas sin ningún vicio. - sonrió Sun lanzando varios rayos con su espada.

\- Esto es una mancha en mi buen comportamiento. - dijo Jonathan disparando su pistola de agua.

\- Pues ahora nosotros te haremos alucinar. - siguió Laura lanzando sus dos pequeñas espadas.

\- Me gustaría tener alguna frase inteligente para lanzar un ataque, debería practicar varias. - pensó Conan.

Después de recibir todos esos ataques, Drogs se repuso y comenzó a reir nuevamente de manera alocada mientras aumentaba de tamaño.

\- ¡Teletrasportación Jane! - dijo Brian.

\- Ya mismo. - respondió Sara. - y ni preguntes, Jane y Gabriel estan aquí bien conmigo, ambos estan dormidos, pero estan bien.

Una vez lejos de la ciudad, los rangers formaron el TriElemental Megazord obteniendo sus armaduras del horóscopo y atacaron con todo a Drogs, que apenas podía defenderse.

El sombra trató de dar un golpe al robot gigante pero este lo bloqueó y lo derribó con una patada.

\- Ahora tú verás las estrellas. - dijo Brian. - Conan, el láser de positrones.

\- Ya mismo. - respondió el ranger Escarlata desde tierra activando el arma, que apareció en las manos del Megazord.

\- ¡Láser positronico! ¡Ataque final!

El ataque destruyó instantáneamente al sombra.

\- Rangers. - suspiró Brian agotado.- está fue una victoria celestial.

Conan sonreía desde tierra viendo al Megazord desde el suelo.

(-)

\- Que lástima, Drogs no tenía un buen aspecto, pero si un gran potencial. - se lamentaba Daerys caminando por la nave sombra, su poder iba por el 55 %.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento reina nuestra, pero la noto demasiado tranquila. - dijo Daerys.

\- Tengo que estarlo. - sonrió Daerys. - al fin y al cabo, todo resultará a nuestro favor, tarde o temprano.

(-)

\- Y ahora diganme, ¿Como se siente estar bajo el efecto de ese D8?

Desde que habían llegado a la base, Conan no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre el asunto.

\- Dale, díganme. - volvió a insistir el rubio de rulos.

\- Ya basta, nos duele mucho la cabeza. - dijo Brian poniendo sus manos en su frente. - necesitamos descansar.

En ese momento, todos en la base excepto Conan Sara, cayeron dormidos debido al agotamiento que el D8 les había producido.

\- Entonces recuérdalo Sara, nada de sustancias raras.

\- Cielos, claro que no.

 **G** **racias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)  
**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nos vemosssssss.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 : La mejor pizza.**

El poder de Daerys iba por el 56% , por esa razón, se dio el lujo de comenzar a practicar sus movimientos y poderes. Obviamente, sin sobrepasarse porque o sino su fuerza volvería a bajar.

La reina del clan sombra golpeaba una piedra sólida hasta que la quebró por completo.

\- Trate de no esforzarse demasiado reina nuestra. - dijo Sazka acercándose con una extraña bebida en sus manos. - debe cuidarse.

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección. - respondió Daerys tomando esa extraña bebida de las manos del general sombra para empezar a beberla. - pero debo comenzar a recuperar mi condición física.

La mujer hizo aparecer en su mano derecha una bola de oscuridad, que con sus dedos, comenzó a controlarla como si fuera a control remoto por toda la nave hasta que volvió hacía su mano y se deshizo.

\- ¿Que tienen para hoy? - preguntó Daerys sentándose en el trono que comenzó a ocupar en la nave después de haber dejado la silla de ruedas.

\- Lamentablemente, nada. - respondió Sazka y antes de que Daerys se molestera volvió a hablar. - pero creo que para mejorar su recuperación, merece un buen banquete.

En eso, Xuty y Ezxion aparecieron junto a un sombra con aspecto de cocinero que llevaba una bandeja con él en la cuál había varios platillos que parecían bastante apetitiosos, obviamente para el paladar de un sombra.

Dudosa, Daerys se levantó de su trono mirando a cada general sombra de reojo para después dirigirse al sombra cocinero que temblaba con la bandeja en manos y tomó una especie de gusano negro que se movia en ella y lo devoró.

\- Hmmm, delicioso. - dijo Daerys y el cocinero dejó de temblar.

El sombra estaba a punto de irse pero la reina lo detuvó.

\- Espera un momento, eres un excelente cocinero, ¿El mejor verdad?

\- Claro reina, se cocinar lo que sea.

Pensando un momento, Daerys sonrió al ocurrirsele un plan bastante ingenioso.

(-)

\- Y para que todo resulte de una forma más deliciosa, se debe esparcir la salsa de esta forma.

Prestando muchísima atención, Jane obedecía fielmente lo que veía en ese programa de cocina para que la pizza que estaba preparando resultara perfecta.

Debido a eso, la base ranger estaba casi en su totalidad cubierta por harina y otros condimentos, ya que la pelirroja la había utilizado como cocina y en la gran computadora puso un popular programa de cocina. Además de usar al pequeño Kiwi como su asistente.

\- Bien Kiwi, alcanzame esa bandeja. - ordenó Jane sin dejar de ver el programa, el pequeño perro se acercó con dicha bandeja en su hocico y estornudo, debido a la cantidad de harina que había en el lugar.

Varios minutos después, la pelirroja colocó la preparación en el horno que también había puesto en la base ranger y comenzó a cocinarla.

Una vez que sacó la pizza recién hecha del horno, la probó, disgustandose del resultado obtenido.

\- No, no está bien, algo hice mal.

\- ¡¿Que pasó aquí?!

Jane volteó hacia la entrada y vio a Brian junto a Laura, Jonathan y Conan.

\- Justo a tiempo muchachos. - se alegró Jane y se les acercó con la pizza en manos. - por favor, pruebenla y diganme que opinan.

Confundidos, los jóvenes obedecieron a la pelirroja sin siquiera preguntarle.

Al probarla, la cara de cada uno de ellos no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

\- ehh, no esta tan mal que digamos. - dijo Brian. - pero...

\- Diu, esta horrible, si a esto le daría un nombre sería "lo que comería el perro" aunque no creo ni que Kiwi vaya a comerlo. - dijo Conan totalmente disgustado con lo que había comido.

\- Cielos, lo sabía. - dijo Jane con un rostro triste que ninguno de ellos habian visto antes. - limpien esto. - habló la pelirroja antes de que dejará la base con la pizza en manos.

\- ¿Pero que significa esto? - preguntó Brian viendo toda la base ranger sucia.

\- Estaba cocinando al parecer. - contestó Jonathan notando el programa de cocina que se reproducía en la gran computadora.

\- Pues debería dejarles el trabajo a ustedes. - comentó Conan. - eso estaba horrible.

\- Ya te dijimos que debes controlarte al decir las cosas. - dijo Laura.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero en verdad, eso no estaba para nada rico. - habló Conan.

\- Pero igual, ella es una niña cuando se trata de pizza, y es la primera vez que la veo con un rostro así. - dijo Laura.

\- Bien, iré a disculparme, de algo me servirá leer tanto sobre la empatía. - sonrió Conan.

\- ¿Y que haremos con esto? - preguntó Jonathan refiriéndose a la base toda sucia.

\- No nos podemos encargar de todo al mismo tiempo. - respondió Conan y todos salieron de la base dejándola así toda sucia.

Los jóvenes empezaron a buscar a Jane por la pizzería pero no la encontraron, entonces usando los túneles, se dirigieron a su casa, cruzando a Gabriel y Sara en el camino.

\- Déjenme adivinar. - habló Sara. - ¿Dijieron algo malo de su pizza verdad?

\- Es lo peor que pueden hacer cuando se trata de ella. - dijo Gabriel.

\- ¿No estará exagerando un poco? - preguntó Brian seriamente.

\- Es algo bastante emmmm, complicado de explicar. - respondió Gabriel rascándose la cabeza confundido.

Todos siguieron caminando por el túnel hasta llegar a la entrada secreta que daba a la casa en donde vivían Jane con los gemelos.

Ya dentro de la casa de la pelirroja, escucharon su voz a lo lejos y en silencio, se acercaron detrás de una pared para poder escuchar que decía.

\- Sabía, sabía que saldría mal, nunca podré hacerlo como tú lo hacías.

Brian movió su cabeza sin despegarse de la pared para poder ver que hacía Jane.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en una silla con la pizza en sus manos viendo una foto que estaba encima de un estante, se podía notar que en esa foto estaba ella junto a un joven de pelo oscuro.

En ese momento, Conan hizo ademán de querer estornudar y Jonathan le tapó la boca para que no lo haga, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y el rubio de rulos estornudo dejando la mano del chico de Piscis llena de saliva.

\- ¡Ay que Ascó! - gritó Laura al ver la situación, Brian tapó su boca pero ya era tarde.

\- Pueden entrar aquí cuando quieran y lo saben a la perfección. - dijo Jane levantándose de la silla y dejando la pizza a un lado. - pero pueden avisar primero.

\- Perdón perdón perdón. - se adelantó Jonathan en hablar primero. - no queríamos, solo...

\- Tranquilo Johny. - lo calmó Jane. - y todos ustedes, siempre quisieron saber más de mi ¿No? Creo que ahora es el momento.

\- Uy, siempre son interesantes las historias de los mentores rangers. - dijo Conan emocionado.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa de la pelirroja, ella estaba sentada con la foto en sus manos.

\- Bien, por donde empiezo. - dijo Jane riendo. - él es... - la chica suspiró como si estuviera enamorada. - Austin... mi...bueno, era mi... no..amigo, bueno, para que mentirles, era mi novio.

\- Uy, esto esta interesante. - dijo Conan.

\- ¿Y nunca planeabas decirmelo? Me desilusionas, me ofendes. - fingió molestia Laura.

\- ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con una pizza? - preguntó Brian.

\- Tranquilo niño, por eso lo esta contando. - dijo Sara.

\- Bueno. - siguió Jane. - cuando vivía en mi anterior ciudad antes de venir aquí, siempre iba con el a la misma pizzería, nos fascinaba, y el entonces se le ocurrió la idea de hacer su propia pizza para mostrarsela a los dueños del lugar y la hizo, la mejor pizza que había probado a en mi vida, lo deliciosa que era.

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Laura atrapada por el relato.

\- Yo lo estaba esperando en la pizzería como siempre, él vendría con la pizza para mostrarsela a los dueños. - la cara de Jane cambio repentinamente. - pero nunca llego... alguien, algún idiota, trató de asaltarlo y entonces...

La pelirroja estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas, pero no lo hizo. No era necesario que ella siguiera hablando, todos habían entendido.

\- Desde ese momento, traté siempre de lograr hacer la misma pizza que él logró hacer, pero siempre fallé.

El rostro de Conan mostraba una gran impresión, como si se tratara de la mejor novela o la más trágica. Laura tenia un semblante triste al igual que Jonathan, Brian sólo mantenía su expresión de siempre.

\- Ahora que lo pienso. - habló Conan. - esa pizza no estaba tan mal... estaba muy...

\- No es necesario Conan, se que estaba terrible. - rió Jane.

\- Menos mal, saben que todavía no se me da muy bien esto de guardarme opiniones. - respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Lo que sea. - se ofreció Jonathan sintiéndose mal por ella.

\- No gracias, siempre pensando en los demás vos, te lo agradezco. - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Esta perfecto que nos hables, después de todo no sólo somos los encargados de salvar a todo el planeta, también somos gente con sentimientos. - dijo Laura dándole un abrazo.

\- Toda esta situación es muy adorable. - se alegró Gabriel.

\- Bueno, ya vayan a la pizzería que tenemos que abrir, yo iré en un momento. - ordenó la pelirroja.

Todos se marcharon de allí, a excepción de Brian, que miraba raro a Jane.

\- ¿Que? - dijo Jane poniendose de pie para poner la foto en su lugar correspondiente.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Por ahora sí, lo lamentó Brian, tendrás que guardarte tu curiosidad para otro momento. - sonrió Jane.

Brian dejó la casa y se adentró a los túneles para seguir a los demás dejando a la pelirroja sola.

Con aún la mirada en la foto, Jane sacó de su bolsillo su disco carmesí junto al medallón de Libra, pero los volvió guardar rápidamente al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

\- ¡Apurate! ¡Te traeré de los pelos! - gritó Laura riendo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy la jefa aquí! - respondió la pelirroja también riendo.

(-)

\- Esta receta quedará excelente.

En la cocina de la nave sombra, el cocinero llamado Kitch preparaba una receta especial que Daerys le había encomendado al quedar encantada con su comida.

Después de unos cuantos preparativos, Kitch puso su preparación en el horno y tras esperas poco más de medía hora, ya estaba lista. Se trataba de una pizza.

\- ¿Como quedó el pedido? - preguntó Daerys entrando a la cocina junto con los generales.

\- Quedó perfecta reina mía. - respondió Kitch orgulloso de su labor.

\- Muy bien. - sonrió Daerys. - ahora prepárate, será una entrega muy especial.

(-)

\- ¿Con que eso sucedió? Vaya, debió de ser algo extremadamente duro para ella. - dijo Paul sorprendido.

Cuando cada cliente recibió su respectivo pedido en la pizzería, los jóvenes les comentaron a Paul y Sun lo que Jane les había contado sobre ella.

\- No parece que le haya pasa algo así, su actitud siempre demuestra otra cosa.- comentó Sun.

\- Yo sigo pensando en que deberíamos ayudarle de alguna forma. - dijo Jonathan y comenzó a pensar. - ¡Ya sé! Haremos la pizza que tanto quiere tener.

\- ¡Es una gran idea! - lo apoyó Laura. - se pondrá feliz con eso.

\- Si de verdad esa pizza de ese tal Austin era tan deliciosa, estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Conan.

\- ¡Entonces lo haremos! - se alegró Laura. - ¿Tu que dices Brian?

\- Vamos, no es momento de tus caprichos, es solo una pizza. - bromeó Sun.

\- Bien, bien. - dijo Brian. - pero ella no debería enterarse, una sorpresa estaría perfecta.

Todos se callaron cuando Jane y los gemelos se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Que tanto hablan? Que los clientes ya esten todos atendidos no quiere decir que no tengan nada que hacer eh. - rió la pelirroja y se alejó nuevamente junto a los dos niños.

\- Ya sé. - susurró Laura haciendo que todos se acercaran a ella formando una ronda. - cuando cerremos la pizzería nos quedaremos aquí y usaremos la cocina para preparar esa pizza.

\- Es un gran plan. - afirmó Jonathan.

\- Mi mamá se enojara al saber que no estuve en casa durante toda la noche, pero hay una primera vez para todo. - dijo Conan sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron y de a poco los clientes iban dejando el lugar satisfechos con el servicio que se les había dado hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar.

\- Aaahhh. - bostezó Gabriel. - que día agotador.

\- Si tu no hiciste nada. - refutó Sara.

\- Estar todo el día aquí agota. - dijo Gabriel para después ir a las puertas secretas y tomar camino por los túneles e irse a su casa seguida por Sara.

\- Ya se pueden ir, han trabajado mucho hoy. - dijo Jane a punto de tomar el mismo camino que los dos gemelos.- y por cierto, gracias por escucharme el día de hoy, hasta mañana. - sonrió la pelirroja y se marchó por los túneles.

Los seis jovenes fingieron irse por la puerta principal de la pizzería pero al notar que definitivamente Jane se había marchado, se quedaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- Es hora de cocinar. - sonrió Jonathan.

Brian y Laura empezaron a preparar el lugar, Paul y Sun trajeron algunos libros de cocinas y Jonathan y Conan prepararon los ingredientes.

Cada uno tomo una labor en particular para cocinar la pizza.

\- Cielos, nunca me dijiste que sabías cocinar. - dijo Paul al ver a Sun preparar una salsa.- déjame probarla. - colocó su dedo en ella. - hm, nada mal eh.

\- No creas que lo único que hacer es repartir golpes y hacer dibujitos. - respondió Sun.

\- Entonces ven a vivir conmigo. - rió Paul. - yo no puedo cocinar ni una salchica.

\- Comentarios de ese tipo indican claramente atracción. - dijo Conan con varias cebollas en sus manos.

\- No es momento de tus explicaciones científicas Conan, ayudame con esto. - indicó Jonathan que colocaba unos ingredientes en la mesa.

La masa era preparada por Brian y Laura ya que eran los que más se habían encargado de eso en la pizzería.

\- Le gustará mucho. - dijo Laura.

\- Vaya, en poco tiempo le acojiste mucho cariño a Jane. - comentó el joven ayudandola a darle forma a la masa.

\- Es una chica que es imposible que no te caiga bien. - rió Laura. - no lo podes negar Brian, además de a poco se esta deshinibiendo más con nosotros, nos está teniendo más confianza.

\- A ver si con esto nos dice la verdad. - dijo Brian.

\- Deja un poco tu curiosidad, todo a su tiempo. - respondió Laura.

Jonathan se extraño al ver que Conan realizaba cálculos en una hoja.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el muchacho de tez oscura.

\- Es que me di cuenta que si colocamos el jamón y el queso de tal forma, daría más sabor a la pizza, y esparciendo los condimentos de manera precisa, quedaría ideal. - respondió el rubio de rulos anotando cosas en la hoja.

\- Cielos, ¿Ya habías cocinado antes?

\- Estuve 17 años de mi vida encerrado en mi casa, no sólo aprendí cosas de ciencia.

Ya agregando todos los ingredientes en la masa, colocaron la pizza en el horno.

Pasando varios minutos, estaba lista y Conan fue el encargado de dar el primer mordisco y saber si estaba buena.

Era una pizza con una gran salsa, cebolla, jamón, queso, morron y varios condimentos más, lucía bastante bien.

Al probarla, el rubio con un gesto indicó que estaba genial y todos sonrieron.

La noche en la cocina de la pizzería había valido la pena.

(-)

\- Tengo que hacerle llegar esto a los rangers de alguna forma.

Kitch ya se encontraba en Mane falls hace ya varias horas ocultó en un callejón con una caja que contenía la pizza que había preparado y todavía no sabía como hacerles llegar. Un holograma de Daerys apareció en frente de el en ese momento.

\- No te tardes demasiado Kitch, cocinas muy bien, no me gustaría deshacerme de ti. - dijo la reina del clan y su holograma se desvaneció.

Ya era de día y Kitch comenzó a moverse sigilosamente por la ciudad para buscar la forma de que la pizza llegue a los rangers sin lograr resultado alguno.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, el sombra cocinero vio como seis jóvenes con una caja de pizza se dirigían al parque de la ciudad.

\- Aquellos deben ser los rangers. - susurró Kitch ocultado detrás de un muro. - es exactamente como los describió la reina, y llevan una caja de pizza, es mi perfecta oportunidad.

El sombra los siguió y aprovechó el momento que el muchacho de tez morena colocó la pizza en un banco para atarse los cordones y sin que se den cuenta, intercambió las pizzas.

(-)

\- ¿Dijieron que te iban a dar una sorpresa? ¡Que amorosos! - dijo Gabriel, que estaba junto a Sara y Jane esperando en el parque.

\- Si, me pareció algo bastante extraño, pero es una sorpresa, no creo que tenga algo de malo.- sonrió Jane.

Esperon unos momentos más hasta que Brian y los demás llegaron. Jonathan traía una caja de pizza en sus manos.

\- ¿Cuál es la tal sorpresa que dijieron? - preguntó la pelirroja sonriente.

\- Bueno. - habló Jonathan. - al escuchar los que nos contaste ayer, creimos que hacer algo por ti, hicimos esto entre todos. - dijo entregandole la caja de pizza.

\- Quizás no será como el que tu soñabas, pero es una muestra de que nosotros estaremos contigo. - sonrió Laura.

La pelirroja casi se emociona al escuchar lo que ellos le decían, asique decidió abrir la caja de pizza.

Sin embargo, menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando la pelirroja abrió la caja y la pizza comenzó a volar y una cara perturbadora se formaba en ella.

\- ¡Mieeeerda! - gritó Conan.

La pizza comenzó a disparar lásers por sus ojos y boca por todo el parque, provocando que la gente que estaba en el lugar comenzará a huir.

\- Algún día tendremos que pagar por todos los daños que sufre el parque cada vez que luchamos. - dijo Brian tomando su medallón y horoscomorpher. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo activar!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!

Ya transformados, los rangers atacaron a la pizza voladora, pero era muy difícil ya que siempre estaba en el aire. Jane se ocultó junto a los gemelos.

\- Quién lo diría, una pizza mutante. - dijo Conan disparando con su imitación del arma de Jonathan.

\- ¿Como pasó? No lo entiende. - dijo el ranger azul disparando contra el objeto volador con su pistola de agua, pero siempre lo esquivaba.

\- No es momento para pensar eso. - dijo Brian lanzando flechas.

Los rangers trataban de atacar a la pizza, pero no lograban atinarle ni una vez, en cambio el bizarro objeto los golpeó varias veces con sus láseres.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Super modo! - gritó Conan activando la segunda forma de su traje y al obtener las alas, voló hacia la pizza y la tomó quedando "cara a cara" con ella.

En ese instante, la pizza lanzó un láser de su boca directo contra la cara de Conan, quién la soltó y cayó al suelo. Su casco quedó destrozado y con varias lastimaduras en su rostro.

\- Creo que... necesitare unos buenos ajustes. - rió el rubio en el piso.

La pizza era muy veloz y cada vez atacaba con más potencia a los rangers.

Oculta con Gabriel y Sara, Jane veía con furia la situación.

La pelirroja tomó su disco carmesí y medallón de su bolsillo, pero tras pensarlo un momento, los volvió a guardar.

\- Hay que idear algo. - dijo Brian. - sino esa cosa nos acabará.

\- Un momento. - pensó Laura. - es sólo una pizza...

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Sun. - nos esta apaleando.

\- ¡Ataquemos todos a la vez! - gritó Laura.

Los cinco rangers junto a Conan que se reponia del ataque directo que había recibido, dispararon al mismo tiempo contra el perturbador objeto circular comestible.

La pizza seguía esquivando riendo alocadamemente y quedo cerca del suelo del parque, pero en ningún momento se dio cuenta que Laura estaba detrás de ella y la partió en dos con sus pequeñas espadas.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! - gritó Brian.

Usando su espada escorpiana, Sun volvió a revanar a la pizza, formándose así cuatro trozos de la misma flotando en el aire.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Paul y Jonathan, que dispararon sus respectivas armas contra los trozos flotantes formando así 10 trozos de la pizza.

\- Tu conmigo Conan. - ordenó Brian preparando sus flechas más poderosas y el rubio uso su imitación del arma del ranger rojo y ambos dispararon.

Ahora la pizza eran tan sólo muchos pequeños pedacitos quemados que no era capaz de moverse ni atacar.

\- ¡Combinar armas! ¡Cañon del horóscopo listo! ¡Fuego!

Al recibir el ataque, lo que quedaba de esa pizza quemada era tan sólo polvo que no servía para nada.

\- Cielos, esto se está volviendo más extraño cada vez. - dijo Brian refiriéndose a los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos.

(-)

Ya todos en la base, todos trataban de disculparse con Jane.

\- Vuelvo a repetirlo. - dijo Jonathan. - lo sentimos lo sentimos, no sabemos que pasó.

\- Tranquilo Jonhy. - lo calmó Jane. - ya dije que todo esta bien, obviamente fue obra de los sombras, un plan bastante ingenioso.

\- No entiendo como convirtieron la pizza en eso. - dijo Brian confundido.

\- La cosa es que quisieron hacer algo para mi.- sonrió la pelirroja. - y la verdad se los agradezco de corazón, creo que nunca me había llevado bien con tanta gente.

\- No entiendo porque. - dijo Laura rodeandola con el brazo. - eres increíble.

\- y bastante madura y responsable para la edad que tienes. - agregó Paul. - no mucha gente con tan sólo 20 años puede tomar una responsabilidad tan grande.

\- Podría seguir con los halagos hacia ti.- sonrió Sun. - pero supongo que ya debes de saber la gran persona que eres.

La pelirroja hizo lo posible para no soltar una lágrima, y nuevamente lo logró.

\- Gracias. - dijo simplemente. - ahora siento que yo debo hacer algo por ustedes.

\- No es necesario. - respondió Jonathan.

\- Bueno. - dijo la pelirroja yendo hacía la salida de la base. - tengo que hacer algo, vuelvo en un momento.

\- No gracias, mejor quédense limpiando todo esto. - rió la pelirroja.

En ese momento, todos cayeron en que la base aún no había sido limpiada y estaba toda sucia debido a cuando Jane estaba cocinando ahí.

(-)

La reina del clan sombra se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en la nave.

\- Intentelo nuevamente. - ordenó Daerys a sus generales.

Los generales nuevamente trataban de localizar a Kitch, del cuál habían perdido completamente el rastro.

\- Lo siento reina nuestra. - dijo Sazka. - nada.

\- ¿Que le habrá pasado? - se preguntó Daerys. - su pizza fue derrotada, pero él aún no, ¿Que sucedió? No me gustaría perder su encantadora comida.

(-)

Con la caja de pizza que los rangers habían preparado en sus manos, Kitch ya se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad.

\- Si vuelvo a la nave sombra la reina me destruirá por haber fracasado. - dijo el sombra cocinero nervioso. - lo mejor es que huya lo más lejos posible.

Ya en el bosque de Mane Falls, Kitch notó que alguien o algo lo venía siguiendo y aceleró el paso hasta que un objeto circular color carmesí rozó por milímetros su rostro, cayendo al suelo del susto.

El objeto circular carmesí volvió a las manos de quién lo había lanzado.

\- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece. - dijo Jane señalando la caja de pizza.

\- Je, lástima. - ríó Kitch nervioso levantandose. - ahora es mía.

\- Mejor que la devuelvas porque... - sonrió Jane de forma sumamente calmada colocando el medallón de libra en el centro de su disco carmesí y una gran luz roja la cubrió. - no me controló si de pizza se trata...

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosssss vemosssss.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 : Sobrecarga de adrenalina, parte 1.**

\- Con cuidado... con cuidado... sostente bien...

En la base subterránea ranger, Paul y Sun aprovecharon ya que no había nadie para usarla como lugar de entrenamiento, ya que la escuela de pelea se encontraba en reparaciones.

La chica de escorpio estaba hacía varios minutos sosteniendose sobre sus brazos en forma vertical, mientras que el joven le iba contando el tiempo.

\- 5..4...3...2...1... ¡Listo Sun! Fueron 20 minutos está vez lo que resististe, perfecto. - la felicitó Paul.

\- Y pude haber estado mucho tiempo más. - presumió Sun volviendo a ponerse sobre sus dos pies. - además, si queremos ganar aquel concurso, debemos estar en excelente forma.

\- No te preocupes, es imposible que perdamos aquel concurso.

\- Vaya, vaya .- sonrió Jane entrando a la base junto con los gemelos y los demás rangers. - ¿De que concurso estan hablando?

\- Una competencia de resistencia física. - contesto Paul. - Habrá una pista de difíciles obstáculos y y demás cosas, es por equipos de no más de 3 personas, el equipo que gane ganará 8000 dólares.

\- Fiu. - se sorprendió Jonathan. - con eso hasta yo participaría, pero esas cosas no son mi fuerte.

\- ¿Eres un power ranger y te da miedo una pista de obstáculos? Que decepción. - se burló Gabriel, todos rieron.

\- Oigan, oigan. - trató de defenderse el muchacho de tez oscura. - con el traje de ranger puesto es una cosa totalmente diferente.

\- En fin. - volvió a hablar Jane. - ¿Por qué usan la base para entrenar? Este es un lugar de trabajo.

\- Por favor Jane, tu la usaste como cocina hace un par de días. - rió Paul.

\- Y si mal no recuerdo, nosotros tuvimos que limpiar todo el desastre que dejaste. - le recordó Jane.

\- Creo que no hay que discutir. - interrumpió Jonathan. - yo creo que...

\- No importa. - habló Paul. - iremos a entrenar al parque, dejaremos a esta niña con sus caprichos. - sonrió revolviendo el pelo de la pelirroja.

\- No me traten así, sigo siendo la jefa de ustedes. - reclamó Jane.

\- Pero eres una niña para nosotros. - rió Sun.

Los dos tomaron sus cosas de entrenamiento y abandonaron la base ranger.

\- Creo que no tienes el respeto de nadie aquí. - dijo Conan y Jane lo fulminó con la mirada. - bien, perdón, perdón.

\- Dios, las discusiones aquí siempre son tan bizarras, juro que los amo. - trataba de no morir de risa Laura.

\- Ya paren un poco, Conan, te necesito para que cambies el software de la gran computadora por uno más moderno y de mayor protección, que Jonathan te ayude.

\- Puedes pedirme algo más difícil, eso está demasiado fácil. - dijo Conan yendo hacía la gran computadora con Jonathan.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó Brian.

\- Hm, la verdad no había pensado en eso.- dijo Jane pensante. - no lo sé, hoy no abrimos la pizzería y tampoco hay otra cosa para hacer, pueden tomarse el día si quieren, y tu no te alegres Gabriel, te necesito aquí con Sara, deben limpiar el polvo de los muebles.

\- Ufa. - se quejó el niño rubio.

\- Lo vuelvo a repetir, lo que tu haces con nosotros es explotación infantil. - dijo Sara.

Brian y Laura terminaron dejando la base y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Mane Fall pensando en cómo podrían matar el tiempo de aquel hermoso día, pero que para ellos estaba siendo mortalmente aburrido. Aunque hacía varios días que todo estaba aburrido en la ciudad.

\- ¡Ya se! - dijo Brian. - podríamos ir al parque, Paul y Sun fueron hacía allí.

\- Tengo una mejor idea.- respondió Laura con una sonrisa picara.

\- Esa sonrisa tuya es maldad pura. - se preocupó el joven.

\- ¿Y si nos inscribimos en aquel concurso que mencionaron Paul y Sun? - sugirió la chica de pelo rosa corto sonriendo divertida pero su amigo la miro como si estuviera loca. - ¡Oh vamos no seas aburrido! Hace días que no pasa nada interesante, hasta prefiero que Daerys mande algún sombra inútil que este aburrimiento.

\- Pero tampoco me refiero a cosas así.

\- ¿Tienes miedo igual que Jonathan? Bien, yo me inscribire y pedire a Paul y Sun que me entrenen. - dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección al parque. - si no quieres quédate aquí parado.

\- Dios mío, estás loca. - dijo Brian yendo detrás de Laura.

(-)

\- Hace ya varios días que la reina esta así. - dijo Ezxion.

Efectivamente, Daerys se encontraba en el centro exacto de la nave sombra flotando como si estuviera sentada en el aire.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan quieta que ni parecía estar con vida.

\- La reina optó por el entrenamiento mental, ya que el físico no lograba que su nivel de poder aumentara de forma más veloz. - explicó Sazka. - ahora su poder esta ya por el 65 % ,significa que esta dando resultado.

\- Con el 100 % ella será imparable. - dijo Xuty. - pero los rangers también se harán más fuertes pasando los días.

\- Sólo hay que buscar una buena forma de distrarlos, aunque tampoco es mucho tiempo, con este entrenamiento la reina estará al 100% en aproximadamente 5 días... y los rangers ni sabrán que harán para poder defenderse... - sonrió Sazka.

(-)

\- Hmmm, no lo sé, ¿Estan seguros? Es una competencia ya de por si muy complicada, y más si no aeropuerto tiene un buen entrenamiento antes. - dijo Paul.

\- Y lo más importante, es en tan sólo 5 días, si de verdad quieren, debemos empezar ya. - agregó Sun.

\- Yo siempre estoy lista. - respondió Laura dando saltitos.

\- ¿Y tu niño malo? ¿Que dices? - preguntó la chica de escorpio a Brian.

\- Bien, más que todo para asegurarme de que esta chica de cabello rosa no haga ninguna tontería. - contestó Brian.

\- Siempre es tan tierno cuando te preocupas por mi.- dijo Laura exagerando sus palabras.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos. - habló Paul. - primero algo sencillo, ¿Quieres mostrarles Sun?

La joven de 23 años y cabello negro largo que siempre para entrenar se lo ataba para que no le molestara, estiró sus músculos para después correr velozmente hasta uno de los árboles más grandes del parque y lo trepó fácilmente y con gran agilidad, a pesar de lo complicado que se veía debido a las ramas puntiagudas que poseía.

Sun volvió al suelo nuevamente con la misma agilidad.

\- No creo que sea difícil para ustedes, no olviden que son rangers. - susurró Paul sonriendo.

\- Pero una cosa es tener puesto el traje, y otra...

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Laura interrumpiendo a Brian para después empezar a correr velozmente hacía el árbol. - ¡Trata de alcanzarme!

Para que su amiga no lo ridiculize, Brian corrió detrás de ella y unos segundos después, ambos habían logrado subir ese árbol con una enorme facilidad.

\- ¿Ven? No era para nada difícil. - se acercó Sun.

\- Pero ahora empieza el entrenamiento en serio. - dijo Paul.

La siguiente hora consistió en varias pistas de obstáculos que Paul y Sun armaban con lo que sea que encontraban en el parque, incluso usando a personas que tomaban siestas allí también como si fueran un obstáculo.

\- Bien, tomemos un ligero descanso. - dijo Paul yendo junto a Sun a una pequeña fuente que lanzaba agua para tomarla.

\- Fiuu. - suspiró Brian tirandose al suelo.- de verdad que te quiero mucho Laura, otra persona no haría esto por vos.

\- ¿El poderoso ranger rojo se cansó? ¿Peleas contra monstruos y salvas personas pero no puedes con una actividad física de persona normal? Que decepción? - se burló Laura.

Debido al calor que hacía ese día, Laura sudaba por lo que sacó el buzo que tenía encima para quedar en una musculosa rosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven de Sagitario.

\- Ya se que soy sexy Brian, no me mires con esos ojos de como si fueras a violarme.- rió la chica de pelo rosa corto.

Brian se salvó de aquella situación gracias a que Paul y Sun había vuelto.

\- Bien. - dijo Paul. - continuemos, ahora debemos...

El joven de Tauro no siguió hablando porque vio a unos 10 metros de ellos a un grupo de jóvenes, 5 para ser exactos, que realizaban unas increíbles acrobacias y parecían tener una condición física excelente.

\- Vaya, de verdad son muy buenos. - dijo Sun notandolo, sinceramente sorprendida.

\- Excelentes diría yo.- habló Paul. - en mis 27 años de vida creo que nunca había visto gente con tal condición física.

\- ¿No estarás exagerando un poco? - preguntó Sun. - si, son buenos, pero no tanto, al menos no mejor que nosotros rió.

\- Vayamos a hablar con ellos, para sacarnos las dudas. - volvió a decir Paul para dirigirse comi Sun hacia donde estaban ese grupo de jóvenes, ignorando por completo a Laura y Brian

Al acercarse más, notaron que eran 3 chicos y dos chicas de aproximadamente 18-23 años.

Uno vestido con ropa deportiva roja estaba sosteniendose con sólo una mano sobre el suelo, otro vestido de azul realizaba unas impresionantes acrobacias junto a una chica pelirroja vestida de rosa y una chica castaña vestida de amarillo. Finalmente, un joven de cabello oscuro y también vestido con ropa deportiva de ese color, realizaba flexiones con tan sólo sus dos dedos índices.

\- Los felicito, la condición física de cada uno de ustedes es increíble. - dijo Paul una vez que estaba frente a ellos, los jóvenes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al escucharlo.

\- Gracias. - respondió el de negro levantándose del suelo. - aunque tampoco era necesario alagarnos.

\- Pues de verdad si, hace mucho que no veo a gente de su edad tan bien entrenada. - dijo Paul.

\- Ya te dije que dejes de exagerar. - interrumpió Sun. - soy Sun y el es Paul. - se presentó.

\- Un gusto. - respondió el de negro dándole la mano a ambos. - yo soy Jeff, y ellos son Mary, Lisa, Bruce y Sander.

En ese momento, Paul y Sun notaron que todos llevaban un extraño aparato enrollado cerca de sus hombros.

\- ¿Que son esas cosas que llevan ahí? - preguntó Sun inmediatamente.

\- ¿Esto? Es un aparato que marca nuestro nivel de adrenalina, mientras más cosas peligrosas hagamos, más va a subir nuestro porcentaje de adrenalina. - respondió Jeff.

\- Wow, nunca había escuchado de eso antes. - se extrañó Paul.

\- Son muy difíciles de conseguir. - dijo Jeff. - pero bien, ¿Decías que nuestra condición física es increíble? Son años y años de entrenamiento, nada más.

\- ¿No pensaron en participar en la competencia física? Serían muy buenos rivales. - dijo Paul.

\- Ah si, escuchamos sobre eso.- respondió Jeff. - pero no creo que sea necesario, sería demasiado fácil.

\- ¿De verdad creen eso? - se sorprendió Paul ya que esas competencias eran sumamente difíciles.

\- Si.- respondió Jeff con simpleza, en ese momento una extraña alarma sonó en el aparato cerca de su hombro. - lo siento, pero se nos hace tarde, Paul, Sun, un gusto.

Aquellos jóvenes dejaron a trote el parque.

\- ¿No te pareció medio raro todo? - preguntó Sun.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tan sólo se fueron, supongo que tienen más cosas que hacer. - respondió Paul también algo dubitativo. - pero bien, sigamos con lo nuestro, perdimos tiempo.

\- Bien, nos olvidamos de nuestros alumnos. - rió Sun.

\- ¡Ahora si! ¡Laura! ¡Brian! ¡30 lagartijas cada uno!. -gritó Paul volviendo con ellos.

(-)

En la escuela al día siguiente, Brian apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El entrenamiento con Paul y Sun lo había dejado completamente agotado, sin contar que no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche ya que Conan desde la base seguía probando el nuevo sistema que había instalado en la gran computadora y eso producía interferencia en los HoroscoMorphers, logrando que estos hagan un irritante y constante pitido.

Ya en la hora del descanso, Brian cayó dormido sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería.

\- ¿De verdad era necesario todo ese ruido anoche Conan? Casi ninguno pudo dormir. - dijo Laura, que pudo dormir en la noche más que todos.

\- Y que lo digas. - bostezo Jonathan.

\- Perdón perdón. - se disculpó el rubio de rulos. - nunca creí que actualizar la gran computadora me llevaría tanto tiempo, se ve que la señal hizo interferencia con los morphers, como cuando hay un celular cerca de una radio.

\- Además tenemos que seguir entrenando... - dijo Laura.

\- ¿Entrenando? - preguntó Jonathan confundido.

\- ¿Recuerdan la competencia de la que Paul y Sun hablaron ayer? Brian y yo participaremos.

\- Contra...mi... voluntad...- bostezo Brian despertandose de su siesta de 5 minutos. - recuerdenme matar a Conan, por favor, y también te mataré a ti Laura, no tengo idea de como termino haciendo siempre lo que vos decis.

\- Me amas demasiado para querer matarme. - se burló la chica de Aries. - volvamos a clase, dormiras lo que quieras allí, yo te cubrire.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Brian ya estaba en mejor estado, dormir en horas de historia, geografía y arte le habían surgido un buen efecto.

\- Nos iremos de la pizzería un rato antes hoy, así entrenamos con Paul y Sun. - dijo Laura mientras caminaban los cuatro hacía allí.

\- ¿Como diablos tienes tanta energía? No quieres parar nunca. - se quejó Brian.

Unas pocas calles de que llegarán a la pizzería, sus HoroscoMorphers sonaron.

\- Rangers, hay problemas. - habló Jane.

\- ¿Sombras? - preguntó Brian.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Algo de acción! - se alegró Laura.

\- No, no son sombras, no sé como explicarlo. - la voz de Jane se notaba confundida. - mejor deberían verlos con sus propios ojos, estan cerca de la fábrica de medicamentos Miller, Paul y son ya se dirigen para allá también.

La pelirroja cortó la comunicación, los rangers quedaron confundidos.

\- Bien, sea lo que sea, si pone en peligro a la ciudad o al planeta, hay que ir.- dijo Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos! - respondieron Laura, Jonathan y Conan al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!

Todos invocaron sus vehículos y se fueron velozmente a la fábrica Miller.

Unos pocos minutos después ya estaban frente al lugar, Paul y Sun también transformados ya habían llegado también.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Brian bajando de su vehículo y acercándose a Paul.

\- Los empleados de la fábrica han huido completamente aterrados, lo único que pudimos saber es que unos extraños individuos invadieron la fábrica. - respondió el ranger negro.

\- Jane no nos quizo decir quienes causan el problema, fue muy raro. - dijo el ranger rojo extrañado. - entonces entremos a la fábrica dividiendos en grupos para investigarla y podes descubrir al causante.

\- Creo que no será necesario Brian. - habló Sun señalando la entrada de la fábrica.

Los seis miraron la entrada y quedaron shockeados.

Había cinco individuos acercándose, pero definitivamente no eran sombras en lo absoluto, no había ninguna señal de que lo fueran.

Parecían otra cosa, algo que ya era sumamente familiar para ellos.

Power Rangers.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemosssss.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 : Sobrecarga de adrenalina, parte 2.**

Todos sin poder creerlo, veían a esas 5 figuras que claramente tenían trajes que los hacían parecer power rangers, salian de la fabrica y se acercaban a ellos.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Jane no quería decirnos. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - preguntó Jonathan totalmente confundido.

\- Ni idea, pero no creo que sea hora para hacer preguntas. - señaló Paul indicando que aquellos 5 "rangers" habían empezado a correr velozmente hacía ellos.

\- Obviamente no son amigos. - dijo Laura.

\- Pues entonces no hay otra opción que luchar. - mencionó Sun.

\- Cielos, más rangers, esto no es nada nuevo. - se sorprendió Conan.

Sin tener ninguna otra alternativa, los rangers del horóscopo junto a Conan también empezaron a correr contra los otros 5 , cada uno con su respectivo color.

Brian y Conan fueron contra el Rojo, pero este detuvo sus ataques fácilmente y con una patada a cada uno, los mando a volar.

Laura hizo lo mismo contra la Rosa, trató de atacarla pero su oponente era increíblemente veloz y ella no podía acertarle ningún golpe hasta que finalmente la derribó.

Jonathan usaba su pistola de agua para disparar contra el Azul, pero tampoco obtenía ningún resultado, ya que su contrincante devolvía todos sus ataques simplemente usando los puños, provocando que el rangers de Piscis lo s recibiera y cayera al suelo.

Sacando su gran espada escorpiana, Sun atacaba a la Amarilla o al menos eso trató, porque su enemiga detuvo la espada fácilmente tan sólo con sus dos dedos índices para después pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago.

Paul peleaba de manera bastante igualada contra el Negro hasta que este último empezó a dominar la pelea y el ranger de Tauro no tuvo otra opción que sacar su martillo de toro para atacarlo pero su enemigo fue mucho más veloz y lo derribó sin que siquiera pudiera reaccionar.

(-)

Desde la base, Jane y los gemelos veían impresionados toda la situación.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Estan siendo apaleados! - se horrorizo Gabriel.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pasa? ¿O de quienes son ellos? Sus trajes parecen de rangers, incluso tienen los mismos colores que los nuestros. - dijo Sara.

\- Juro que no lo sé. - respondió la pelirroja sinceramente, estaba igual de confundida que todos. - nunca los había visto, y sus trajes no se me hacen nada familiares...pero no hay duda de que también son rangers, o algo por el estilo...

Usando la gran computadora, Jane trató de buscar datos o archivos de ese grupo de "rangers" sin obtener ningún resultado exitoso.

\- No sé ustedes, pero sus trajes me hacen acordar al traje del nuevo Max Steel, pero con algunos cambios. - dijo Gabriel mirando atentamente la pelea en la pantalla. - tienen una especie de contador en sus hombros...

Jane miró la gran pantalla, y efectivamente esos "rangers" tenían un contador cerca de sus hombros, y aumentaba más conforme la batalla avanzaba.

\- Son... ¿Adrenaline Timers? - se preguntó Jane.

\- ¿Adrenalin que? - volvió a preguntar Gabriel

\- Hay que avisarles rápido. - se desesperó la pelirroja. - los adrenaline timers de esos sujetos no tienen que llegar al 100%.

(-)

Brian y Conan seguían tratando de golpear al rojo, sin ningún resultado.

\- ¡Ya veras! - gritó Brian invocando su arco de Sagitario, Conan también sacó su imitación de esa arma.

\- ¡Flecha llamarada! - gritaron los dos al mismo.

Las flechas impactaron en el enemigo provocando una gran explosión.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de que sea, pero al menos ya derrotamos a este, hay que ayudar a los demás. - dijo Brian.

\- Soy fanático de los power rangers, pero nunca había visto a estos, me siento un mal fan.- se quejó Conan.

\- Eso no importa, ahora tenemos que...

El ranger rojo de Sagitario no terminó de hablar, ya que detrás del humo de la explosión, volvió a aparecer el otro "ranger rojo" sosteniendo en sus manos las dos flechas que recién había recibido.

\- No es posible...- suspiró Brian.

\- Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ser ranger. - dijo Conan. - nah, mentira, ahora verá ¡Super Modo!

El traje Escarlata de Conan mejoró y obtuvo sus alas, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el otro "ranger rojo" ya estaba detrás de el y sólo con sus manos, partió sus alas para después tomar del casco al rubio de rulos y empezar a estrujarlo salvajemente.

\- ¡Conan! - gritó Brian y trató de golpear al rojo, pero este usó al mismo Conan como escudo, provocando que él cayera al suelo y su traje Escarlata se desactivara. - ¡No! ¡Maldi...

El insulto de Brian no pudo terminar, ya que una patada de aquel "ranger rojo" que se dirigía a su cabeza, partió su casco a la mitad y provocó que perdiera su transformación.

Viendo a su amigo en el suelo, Laura trató de socorrerlo pero la Rosa se interpuso en su camino para tomarla del cuello y empezar a ahorcarla, hasta que la ranger de Aries también perdió su transformación.

Jonathan seguía disparando contra el Azul y este seguía esquivando.

\- Ya me estoy cansando, ¡Aqua Cycle! - gritó el ranger de Piscis para que su vehículo viniera hacía él para poder usarlo en la batalla, pero nunca llegó.

Menuda fue la sorpresa de Jonathan cuando vio al Azul sosteniendo el Aqua Cycle con sólo una mano y de una forma descomunal, lanzarlo con una increíble fuerza contra él, quedando muy dañado y con su transformación de ranger de Piscis desvanecida.

Sun continuaba contra la Amarilla, pero esta logró partir su espada escorpiana a la mitad y después con una lluvia de violentos puñetazos, la ranger de escorpio terminó en el suelo y destransformada.

Sólo Paul quedaba de pié contra el Negro.

El ranger de Tauro notó como sus demás compañeros estaban en el suelo y muy malheridos, cosa que le enfureció y siguió atacando al Negro con su martillo.

Sin embargo, no fue cuestión de tiempo que Paul se empezará a agotar, ya casi ni le quedaban fuerzas.

Después de recibir más golpes, Paul perdió su transformación pero no cayó al suelo ya que el Negro lo tomó del cuello y estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe final. Pero un extraño sonido parecido a una alarma se escuchó.

\- La adrenalina...- dijo el Negro soltando a Paul. - esta bajando... ¡Hora de irnos! - gritó.

Automáticamente, aquellos cinco "rangers" desaparecieron dejando a Brian, Laura, Conan, Sun, Jonathan y por último a Paul, desmayados en el suelo cercano a la fábrica de medicamentos.

(-)

Al sentir que algo le lamia la cara, Paul abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Kiwi encima de él. Al mirar hacía los costados, notó que se encontraba en la base junto a los demás rangers.

Todos se encontraban lastimados y algunos en camilla, como Laura y Jonathan.

\- ¿Que...? - el ranger negro sintió un increíble dolor con tan sólo hablar, el también estaba acostado en una camilla.

\- Tranquilo. - se le acercó Jane. - lo mejor por ahora es que descanses, ¡Lo mismo para todos ustedes!

\- ¿Alguien me podría decir que demonio fue todo eso? - preguntó Brian, que caminaba con dificultad.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Nos apalearon, eso fue. - dijo Sun, que aún se limpiaba con un paño los rastros de sangre que quedaban en su rostro.

\- Y de una muy linda forma. - dijo Laura desde la camilla, para después lanzar un quejido de dolor, cosa que preocupó a Brian, quién se le acercó.

\- Tan lindo que era mi traje, ahora tendré que arreglarlo. - se lamento Conan viendo su casco destrozado.

\- Quizás si les hablabamos amablemente desde un principio... - se quejó Jonathan en su camilla.

\- Ya, ya, paren, tienen que descansar. - trató de calmarlos Jane. - yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de que esta pasando, pero mientras todavía no despertaban logré averiguar algo...

\- ¡Pues dinos! - gritó Brian, incluso eso le dolió.

\- Siéntate en el sillón y lo haré. - ordenó Jane.

La pelirroja usó la gran computadora para buscar algo.

\- Gracias a lo que la computadora pudo captar, logré analizar al menos un poco de donde proviene el poder de esos "rangers" y encontré algo interesante...

\- La clásica pausa antes de saber la verdad. - sonrió Conan.

\- Resulta que aquel poder proviene de ellos mismos, de la verdadera fuerza que posee cada uno en su interior. - explicó Jane.

\- Eso no explica demasiado que digamos. - comentó Brian.

\- Pero es fácil de entender. - dijo Conan acercándose a la computadora. - no es ninguna magia, lo que dice Jane es que la fuerza natural producida en el interior del de ellos produce un poder bastante grande, aunque claramente potenciado al máximo por algún otro elemento.

\- Cielos, siempre escuché que lo que importa es el interior, pero nunca creí que fuera tan literal. - dijo Jonathan levantándose con dificultad de la camilla.

\- ¿Pero de donde vienen? - volvió a cuestionar Brian. - ¿Los sombras?

\- ¿Y como tenían trajes de rangers? - esta vez preguntaba Laura.

\- Todo eso no lo se. - respondió la pelirroja. - no hubo ninguna señal sombra cuando ellos aparecieron, ni una mínima siquiera, pero si logré notar desde un principio esto.

La pelirroja señaló la pantalla de la computadora en donde había una imagen de la pelea, mostrando que cada uno de esos "rangers" tenían una especie de brazalete cerca de sus hombros.

\- Son adrenaline timers. - aclaró Jane. - sirven para medir el nivel de adrenalina que el cuerpo tiene, son objetos muy extraños y raramente se encuentran a la venta, ya que nisiquiera se crearon en nuestro país.

\- ¿Y que con eso? - volvió a preguntar el ranger Sagitario.

\- Mientras más avanzaba la pelea, el nivel de adrenalina de los, llamemoslos "Adrenaline Rangers", iba aumentado cada vez más y siguiendo esa lógica, al 100% iban a ser imparables, cuando descubrí eso y estaba a punto de avisarles que dejarán la batalla, extrañamente el nivel de adrenalina de ellos bajo y se marcharon. - explicó Jane.

\- Creo que se lo que pasa. - habló Paul levantándose de su camilla con Kiwi en sus brazos. - el Negro iba a darme el golpe de gracia, pero antes de hacerlo su adrenalina comenzó a bajar, si no me equivocó, la razón es que no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para ellos.

\- Ahhhhhh ¡Más cosas parecidas a Max Steel! - gritó Gabriel.

\- Vamos Gabriel, no digas tonterías. - le reprendió Sara.

\- Pero si tiene mucho sentido, ¡Miren! - el niño rubio empezó a tocar unos botones de la computadora y una de las antiguas películas de aquel personaje apareció en la pantalla. - miren, aquí Max cada vez que el peligro aumentaba, su poder también lo hacía, más destreza, más poder, ay amo estas películas.

\- Ahora que lo pienso...tiene todo el sentido del mundo. - se dio cuenta Jane. - la adrenalina de ellos iba subiendo, pero al darse cuenta que ustedes no les resultaban un desafío, empezó a bajar.

\- Entonces, ¿Mientras más peligro haya? ¿Mientras más fuertes sean sus enemigos? ¿Ellos lo serán más? Genial, perfecto. - se quejó Brian.

\- Otra vez con tus quejas niño. - dijo Sun. - pero ni crean que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados después de que me hayan derrotado, ya verán.

\- Deberías contenerte, sólo por esta vez.- la calmó Paul poniendo las manos en el hombro de ella para después volver su vista hacía la pantalla. - esos tales adrenaline timers, ya me pareció verlos antes...- el joven de Tauro trató de pensar. - ¡Claro! ¡Aquellos jóvenes del parque ayer! ¿Lo recuerdas Sun?

\- Claro, tienes razón. - recordó la chica.

\- ¿Jóvenes del parque? - interrogó la pelirroja.

\- Si. - respondió Paul. - ayer cuando estábamos allí con con Sun, Laura y brian los vimos, eran muy habilidosos.

\- ¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con esto? - cuestionó nuevamente Jane.

\- La verdad no lo sé. - contestó Paul. - pero al menos les podremos preguntar donde consiguieron esas cosas.

\- Desde que los vi tuve una impresión rara con ellos. - dijo Sun. - es más, vamos ahora al parque a buscarlos.

\- Ya te dije que me gusta mucho tu espíritu escorpiano Sun. - rió Jane. - pero por lo que queda del día de hoy, no quiero que ninguno haga un gran esfuerzo, estuvieron cerca, no sabemos que hubiera pasado si los "adrenaline rangers" hubieran continuado atacandolos.

\- Es verdad. - suspiró Brian preocupado. - no la hubiéramos contado, pero me enoja no haber podido hacer nada.

\- Ninguno hubiera logrado hacer algo. - lo calmó Laura.

\- No eres el único furioso niño. - dijo Sun.

\- Pero todavía quedan muchas dudas. - comentó Jonathan. - quiénes son, que quieren, si tienen algún jefe o actúan por cuenta propia.

\- Pero si no es parte del plan de los sombras, ¿Que otra cosa será? - habló dudosa la pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron mirando la pantalla de la gran computadora que mostraban a los recién denominados "Adrenaline Rangers".

Eran muchas las dudas que había respecto al asunto, pero por lo menos por ese día, ya nada se podía hacer.

Lo único que podían hacer era descansar para poder recuperarse, y obviamente pedir el día libre mañana.

(-)

\- ¿Ya tienen algo? ¿Alguna idea sobre esto? - preguntaba Sazka algo nervioso.

\- No, aún nada. - contestó Ezxion.

\- Tampoco nada. - dijo Xuty.

Los tres generales sombra trataban de buscar alguna información o dato de lo recién acontecido con los rangers ya que habían logrado ver todo, pero no hallaban ningún resultado.

\- Tiene que haber alguna respuesta. - se enfadó Sazka. - no pueden aparecer sólo de la nada más rangers.

\- Sea lo que sea, claramente no estan del lado de los rangers. - dijo Xuty.

\- Pero tampoco sabemos de cuál lado estan. - comentó Ezxion.

Los generales dirigieron su vista al centro de la nave sombra, en donde la reina sombra Daerys aún se encontraba en trance, su poder estaba ya por el 69 %.

Pero algo ocurrió, la apariencia tranquila de Daerys comenzó a cambiar.

Su rostro estaba sudoroso y parecia que sufría de algún dolor, los generales se preocuparon al ver eso.

\- ¿Que le sucede? - se desesperó Xuty.

\- Algo esta irrumpiendo en su mente y no deja que su entrenamiento mental siga. - contestó Sazka perdiendo cada vez más la calma.

\- ¿Pero que? -cuestionaba Ezxion también nervioso.

Una extraña pero a la vez conocida sensación hizo temblar el cuerpo de los generales.

Instantáneamente, Daerys abrió los ojos cortando su trance y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Reina! ¿Se encuentra bien? - Sazka la ayudó a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de los otros dos generales.

\- Si... - contestó Daerys agitada. - pero hay alguien más aquí.. - dijo tosiendo... - lo siento, puedo sentirlo aquí...

\- Nosotros también. - dijo Sazka. - ¿Pero en donde?

Guiándose por la sensación que sentían, Daerys y sus generales fueron a la parte de la nave en donde se encontraba el trono que ocupa la reina.

Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que había alguien sentado allí. Una figura masculina.

Su aspecto era similar al de los generales sombra convertidos en humanos, piel casi palida, pelo de costado oscuro y ropa también oscura las cuáles eran una remera manga corta, un pantalón suelto y una especie de botas

Claramente también pertenecía a los sombras, pero había algo diferente en él.

Varios extraños tatuajes cubrian gran parte de su brazo izquierdo, un ojo lo tenía azul y otro violeta.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. - dijo el sujeto levantándose del trono de Daerys y acercándose a ella, los generales se pusieron en frente para protegerla. - si, bastante tiempo. - sonrió. - un gusto volverlos a ver, en especial a ti, Daerys.

\- Reyis... - susurró la reina.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosssss.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 : Sobrecarga de adrenalina, parte 3.**

Aquel joven se levantó del trono perteneciente a Daerys y se acercó a ella, los tres generales se colocaron en medio para protegerla.

\- Oigan, oigan, vengo en paz, no me parece que esto sea una agradable bienvenida. - dijo el sujeto en tono burlón. - después de tanto tiempo creí que estarían felices de verme.

La reina del clan sombra hizo un gesto hacía sus generales para que le abrieran el paso, ellos duraron primero porque con cualquier descuido el poder de ella volvería a bajar, pero terminaron haciéndose a un lado.

\- Reyis... - susurró Daerys débilmente. - ¿Que... haces aquí? ¿Por... qué?

\- Vaya, me alegra que hayas conservado el mismo cuerpo que hace 100 años, honestamente tus anteriores formas no eran nada bonitas. - sonrió Reyis.

Esto enfureció a Daerys y estuvo a punto de atacar a Reyis, pero no lo hizo porque corría el riesgo de que su poder bajara y más ahora que su entrenamiento mental había sido detenido de forma repentina quedando con el 69% de su poder.

Reyis no pasó por alto eso.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó. - ¿Querías atacarme? No creo que logres hacer demasiado con eso. - dijo señalando el aparato que estaba en el hombro de Daerys que marcaba el 69% de su poder. - ¿Tu poder bajará si haces demasiado esfuerzo?

\- Suficiente. - dijo Sazka enfadado y junto Xuty y Ezxion decidieron atacar Reyis.

Los tres generales sombra atacaban a la vez con puñetazos y patadas, pero Reyis las bloqueaba y esquivaba fácilmente, incluso bostezaba del aburrimiento.

Daerys contenía sus ganas de atacar, porque si lo hacía perdería de todas formas al no tener el 100% de su poder.

\- ¡Los tres a la vez! - gritó Sazka y los generales se pusieron uno a lado del otro para realizar su ataque en conjunto y más poderoso.

\- ¿Ya van a dar lo máximo tan rápido? Que decepcionante. - rió Reyis. - además, Daerys se enfadara mucho con ustedes si esta nave resulta gravemente dañada.

Los generales sombra entraron en razón y detuvieron el ataque, sólo para ser velozmente golpeados por Reyis, dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

\- ¿Acaso creían que ustedes podrían hacer algo contra mi? - preguntó Reyis sarcástico. - la única que podría vencerme es Daerys, pero es una gran lástima que ella no este en las condiciones óptimas para hacerlo, que pena.

\- ¿Que estas... haciendo aquí? - preguntó la reina ya un poco menos debilitada.

\- Es una pregunta muy fácil de responder, pero será mejor que tus generales te lo enseñen, así lo ves con tus propios ojos. - respondió Reyis.

Los generales no entendieron, pero Reyis les hizo una seña para que se dirigieran a la computadora de la nave.

\- Y ahora, muestrenle a nuestra querida reina la última batalla de los rangers. - ordenó Reyis.

Confundida, Daerys miró lo que se visualizaba en la pantalla, se trataba de los rangers siendo apaleados muy fácilmente por otros sujetos que también parecían tener trajes de rangers.

\- Con que esto lo explica...- dijo Sazka temeroso.

\- Logré en un día lo que tu has estado tratando de hacer hace semanas queridísima reina. - sonrió Reyis. - vencer a los rangers fácilmente.

\- ¿Pe...ro como...

\- Ay Daerys, no te deberías ni sorprender, durante siglos mis métodos han sido más efectivos que los tuyos. - contestó Reyis. - en este caso simplemente usé tecnología creada por los mismos humanos. - explicó sacando de su bolsillo una especie de brazalete. - este es un adrenaline timer y sirve para medir el nivel de adrenalina del cuerpo, ustedes siempre subestimaron a los humanos, algo que nunca hice yo, luego tuve que tan sólo buscar a humanos que tuvieran una cantidad de adrenalina sumamente elevada y usarlos para mi plan, no fue muy difícil.

La reina estaba completamente asombrada por lo que Reyis logró hacer en tan sólo un momento. Él siempre fue muy inteligente, pero sus métodos siempre eran considerados prohibidos por el clan sombra, por lo que fue expulsado de el en el pasado. Sin hablar de su fuerza y poder descomunal, que sólo era comparable con el de ella.

\- Y si te preguntas por esos trajes, no hay nada mejor enfrentar a los rangers usando a otros rangers. - volvió a decir Reyis. - mientras más fuertes sean los rangers, aún más lo serán los míos gracias al nivel de adrenalina en sus cuerpos y cuando lleguen al 100%, van a ser imparables.

\- ¿Que es lo que de verdad quieres? ¿Son los medallones verdad? - preguntó Daerys.

\- Daerys, mi querida Daerys. - rió Reyis. - tu sólo pensando en esos medallones y lograr tu tan ansiada vida eterna, que cosa tan básica.

Con cada palabra, la reina del clan sombra se enfurecia cada vez más y más. Quería atacarlo y acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero con la fuerza que tenía en el momento ella perdería sin dudarlo.

\- Lo noto en tu rostro Daerys. - se le acercó Reyis. - estas... ¿Nerviosa? ¿Asustada? Tranquila, si tú y tus leales generales me obedecen, podríamos compartir toda la gloria que se nos aproxima, ustedes junto a mi, serían una gran ayuda.

\- Nosotros sólo somos fieles a nuestra reina. - dijo Sazka. - no creas que te obedeceremos a ti, no después de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado.

\- Pero nadie es perfecto, deberían estar felices, si se unen a mi podríamos llegar más lejos, mucho más. - sonrió Reyis. - la vida eterna no lo es todo Daerys, ¿Nunca pensaste que harías si la consigues? Sería muy aburrido.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que de verdad planeas? - preguntó Daerys.

\- Tranquila, con el tiempo lo sabrás bien, pero por ahora...- Reyis nuevamente caminó hacía el trono de Daerys para sentarse en el. - deberán obedecerme a mi, y no intentar nada raro, créeme Daerys, no me gustaría acabar contigo con lo hermosa que eres...

(-)

\- ¿Como te encuentras Laura? ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó Brian al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Podría decirse que si, aún estoy en cama pero me duele todo. - contestó la chica de pelo rosa corto. - ¿Y tú? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Sólo digamos que mis padres se creyeron la historia de que caí muy fea forma de mi bicicleta, hasta vinieron doctores a revisarme. - contestó el joven de Sagitario un poco adolorido. - todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó ayer.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo Laura. - esos de verdad sentí esa adrenalina al pelear con esos "Adrenaline Rangers". - trató de bromear la chica pero aún sin ver a su amigo, se dio cuenta que no le causó gracia.- lo sé, no fue divertido.

\- Lo peor es que ellos, sean quienes sean, van a ser más fuertes cada vez según lo que dijo Jane. - comentó Brian.

\- Es un problema muuuuy grande. - volvió a decir Laura.

\- Claramente es un gran problema, más aún sabiendo los factores que hacen que esos adrenaline Rangers tengan más fuerza aún.

\- ¿¡Conan?! - dijieron Laura y Brian a la vez al escuchar la voz de él rubio de rulos en el teléfono.

\- ¿Como te metiste en la linea? - preguntó Brian.

\- Es muy fácil interferir en una conversación telefónica. - contestó Conan. - es más, voy a agregar a los demás a la charla.

\- ¿Hola? - se escuchó la voz adormilada de Jonathan.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntaba Sun.

\- ¿Estan todos bien? - preguntó Conan. - ay que pregunta, es obvio que no, después de la paliza que nos dieron ayer.

\- ¿Como hiciste para interferir la linea de todos? - preguntó Sun.

\- Ya dejalo. - dijo Brian. - pero no escucho la voz de Paul.

\- Pues Paul...- susurró Sun.

\- ¿Donde esta Paul? - preguntó Jonathan. - Jane dijo que tenemos que descansar.

\- Vamos Sun, dilo, ¿A donde fue Paul? - insistía Laura.

\- Pues... fue hacía el parque a ver esos jóvenes...

\- ¿Y como lo sabes? - preguntó Brian.

\- Estoy con él.

(-)

Inmediatamente, Sun cortó la llamada.

Se encontraba junto a Paul caminando hacia el sitio del parque en donde hace 2 días se habían encontrado con aquellos jóvenes.

Caminaban más lento de lo normal, ya que las heridas de la batalla de ayer apenas habían empezado a sanar.

\- ¿Segura que ellos sabrán algo? - preguntó Paul.

\- Algo tendrán que saber, actuaron muy raro en ese momento, además tenían esos tales Adrenaline Timers. - respondió la chica de escorpio.

Se sentaron un momento en una de las bancas del parque y esperaron a que esos jóvenes aparecieran, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y no lo hacían.

\- Creo que tendremos que volver, no creo que aparezcan. - dijo Paul.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, es mejor que... ¡Ahí estan!

No lo habían notado, pero esos jóvenes habían aparecido de un momento para otro en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

\- Vamos. - ordenó Sun.

Los jóvenes nuevamente se encontraban haciendo varias acrobacias y otro tipo de entrenamientos, hasta que Paul y Sun se les acercaron.

\- Hola, ¿Jeff no es así? - habló Paul al joven de ropa deportiva negra.

\- ¿Y tu eras Paul verdad? Nos volvemos a encontrar. - respondió Jeff con una sonrisa pero después notó algo. - cielos, ¿Que les pasó? - preguntó viendo el aspecto lastimado y cubierto con pequeñas vendas de Sun y Paul.

\- Un pequeño accidente que tuvimos entrenando. - respondió Paul.

\- Pues creo que tendrán que tener más cuidado para la próxima. - dijo Jeff estirando sus dos brazos para alcanzar fácilmente sus pies. - ¿Necesitan algo?

\- Nos gustaría saber donde consiguieron esos adrenaline timers, también queremos tenerlos. - dijo Sun.

\- Pues...- dijo Jeff con una voz dubitativa. - no es nada fácil, los conseguimos en...

\- ¡Oye Jeff! - gritó el joven de ropa deportiva roja. - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- ¿Tan pronto Bruce ? Apenas llegamos aquí. - se quejó Jeff.

\- Así es nuestro trabajo lamentablemente. - habló el de ropa deportiva azul.

\- Tienes razón Sander. - Jeff volvió su vista otra vez hacía Sun y Paul. - lo siento, cosas del trabajo. - rió. - si mañana estan aquí nuevamente con gusto hablamos, hasta luego.

Los cinco jóvenes se fueron trotando del parque.

\- Hay que seguirlos.- sugirió Sun.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? - dudó Paul.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Obviamente ocultan algo.

\- Bien, bien. - se resignó. - pero no tienen que darse cuenta.

\- No me digas.

Ambos se subieron al auto de Paul que había dejado estacionado cerca y empezaron a seguirlos con cuidado, fingiendo ser uno de los autos cualquiera que siempre recorrían la ciudad.

\- Mira, entraron en aquel edificio. - indicó Sun y Paul detuvo el auto.

\- Tal vez nos hayamos equivocado, además no podemos entrar a ese edificio como si nada. - dijo Paul.

\- ¿Alguien dijo que vamos a entrar pidiendo permiso? - sonrió Sun.

Tan sólo un momento después, ambos se encontraban en el techo de ese edificio de unos 10 pisos. Habían usado la nueva modalidad que Conan le había agregado a la Scorpion Bike un día que tuvo ganas de experimentar con algo, ruedas que se pegaban a cualquier superficie.

\- Al final ese niño es una excelente ayuda. - dijo Sun bajando de la su vehículo junto a Paul.

\- Es más inteligente que tú. - se burló el joven de Tauro.

Inmediatamente, ambos se ocultaron detrás de una de las salidas de la ventilación que tenía el techo del edificio al escuchar ruidos.

La puerta que daba al techo se abrió y aparecieron los mismos jóvenes del parque.

\- Son ellos. - susurró Sun. - sabía que algo ocultaban.

\- Shh. - la cayó Paul. - estan hablando de algo.

Los cinco jóvenes al parecer, estaban teniendo una discusión.

\- Lo repito nuevamente, creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora. - dijo Sander algo nervioso.

\- Pero no es el momento, hay que planificarlo de una mejor forma. - comentó Bruce.

\- ¿Nunca escucharan que opinamos nosotras al respecto? - se quejó la chica castaña de ropa deportiva amarilla, Mary.

\- Claro, siempre la opinión más importante es la de los hombres. - se quejó Lisa, la pelirroja de ropa deportiva rosa.

\- Paren, paren. - los calmó Jeff. - no es bueno discutir así, lo que tenemos que hacer al menos en este momento, es callarnos porque al parecer, hay gente maleducada escuchando conversaciones de otros a escondidas.

Sin siquiera tener tiempo para reaccionar, Sun y Paul se encontraban rodeados por los cinco jóvenes.

Mary y Lisa instantáneamente tomaron a Sun para que no pudiera moverse, lo mismo hicieron Sander y Bruce con Paul.

Trataban de liberarse, pero aún no tenían la suficiente fuerza.

\- Otra vez ustedes. - habló Jeff. - parece que tienen una pequeña obsesión con nosotros, creo que lo de ayer no fue suficiente para ustedes.

\- Lo sabía, siempre dudé de ustedes. - dijo Sun furiosa tratando de liberarse del agarre de Mary y Lisa pero fallando en el intento.

\- Dicen que no tienen que juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, pero tú hiciste muy bien en desconfiar. - rió Jeff.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren? ¿Como obtuvieron esos poderes? - preguntó Paul.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirlo? Hmmm, no lo creo. - río Jeff. - pero ustedes son una molestia bastante grande para nosotros.

Mientras Sander y Bruce seguían sosteniendo a Paul, Jeff comenzó a golpearlo con una gran fuerza.

\- ¡Dejenlo! ¡Dejenlo! - gritó Sun tratando de zafarse, pero las dos chicas le impedían moverse.

\- Mi adrenalina apenas sube, nisiquiera sirves como saco de boxeo. - sonrió Jeff para después darle otro golpe en el rostro a Paul, que fue soltando y quedó tirado en el techo. - no son ningún desafío para nosotros, no importa que fuertes sean, nosotros lo seremos más.

Jeff tomó por el cuello a Paul levantandolo muy fácilmente y llevándolo al borde del techo.

\- Te diría porque estamos aquí y cuáles son nuestros planes, pero es mejor que te vayas con la duda.

Las otras dos chicas también tomaron a Sun para llevarla al borde.

\- No sobrevivirán a esta caída, que pena que los poderosos Power Rangers terminen así, y no se preocupen, dentro de poco sus demás compañeros les harán compañía. - sonrió Jeff y soltó del cuello a Paul, Sun también fue arrojada. - parecerá un suicidio de dos personas de poca autoestima.

Morir en esa caída eras inevitable, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Paul que se encontraba casi inconsciente, ya que Sun pudo reaccionar y el medio de la caída logró sacar su medallón y transformarse e inmediatamente invocar su espada y utilizarla para sostenerse de las paredes del edificio a la misma vez que también sostenía a Paul.

El joven volvió en si y vio como Sun mantenia su espada clavada a la pared del edificio mientras lo sostenía a él.

Sin perder un segundo más, Paul sacó su medallón para también transformarse en el ranger negro de Tauro.

\- Ya puedes soltarme Sun.- dijo Paul. - vamos, con toda confianza.

La ranger amarilla confiando plenamente en él, lo soltó y Paul cayó, pero justo encima de su cuatriciclo de Tauro.

Sun también se soltó, cayendo en la scorpion bike.

\- Creo que a eso se refieren con adrenalina. - trató de bromear Sun.

\- Hay que avisarles a los demás. - dijo Paul.

Ambos aceleraron sus vehículos y se dirigieron hacía la base, siendo observados desde el techo del edificio por Jeff y los demás.

\- Creo que tendremos más oportunidades de jugar con ustedes... Power Rangers...

Los cinco tocaron un botón que había en sus adrenaline timers.

Mary obtuvo su traje rosa.

Lisa su traje amarillo.

Bruce el traje azul.

Sander el rojo.

Y finalmente, Jeff el negro.

Después de eso, empezaron a correr y saltar por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad con gran agilidad, sin lograr ser vistos por nadie.

(-)

\- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Jane, Sun y Paul ya estaban en la base y los demás también.

\- No podemos decir nada más, tampoco dijieron algo que nos haga saber que quieren, que buscan o para quién trabaja. - respondió Paul.

\- Sin embargo, fue muy irresponsable de parte de ustedes, casi mueren. - dijo la pelirroja preocupada. - pero por lo menos sabemos quienes son, pero no que que quieren o que harán próximamente, esto es un serio problema...

\- Sin agregar el asunto de que cada vez se harán más fuertes. - dijo Brian.

\- Y nosotros aún ni nos recuperamos de la paliza de ayer. - dijo Jonathan.

\- ¡No hay que perder los animos! - dijo Laura. - algo se podrá hacer.

\- ¿Y que propones? - preguntó Sun.

\- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada. - ríó la chica de pelo rosa corto de forma nerviosa.

Todos se quedaron cayados, hasta ahora nunca habían tenido un problema así.

\- Creo que algo se puede hacer. - dijo Conan pensativo. - Gabriel me ha mostrado las películas de Max Steel todo el día, y si se sigue esa misma lógica, esto seguramente tendrá que funcionar...

(-)

\- Muy bien mis queridos rangers, hasta ahora han hecho un excelente trabajo, debo felicitarlos. - dijo Reyis, los cinco Adrenaline Rangers estaban arrodillados frente a él. - después de que destruyan a los otros rangers, traigan sus medallones así nuestra querida Daerys obtiene su tan preciada vida eterna, pero para lo que tengo planeado para ella, deseará poder morir.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o darme consejos para la historia, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Ya me cansé de decir tantas veces gracias, tengo que cambiar el saludo (?**

 **Nosssssss vemosssss.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 : Sobrecarga de adrenalina, parte 4.**

Con una gran serenidad, Reyis miraba por las ventanas de la nave Sombra a la ciudad de Mane Falls siendo este a la vez, observado por Daerys y los tres generales sombra.

\- Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. - susurraba Daerys a sus generales, con una furia más que evidente.

\- Nos gustaría ayudarla reina nuestra. - respondió Sazka. - pero desgraciadamente es más fuerte que nosotros, y este momento... también más fuerte que usted...

\- Pero algo debemos...

\- ¡Estoy escuchando la charla de ustedes hace tiempo! ¡No vale la pena que susurren! - exclamó Reyis sin dejar de mirar por las ventanas. - ah, y también puedo leer los pensamientos de cada uno, es una habilidad que aprendí durante todo este tiempo, así que les recomiendo que si me quieren decir algo que sea con palabras, ya que leer sus pensamientos no es muy agradable.

Esto enfureció más a Daerys, ahora ya nisiquiera podía pensar tranquila, literalmente.

\- Bien, es hora de que mis rangers actúen nuevamente. - dijo Reyis. - la batalla de ayer estuvo muy interesante, pero creo que ya estamos extendiendo esto demasiado. - dejó de mirar por las ventanas y se dirigió a la reina sombra. - deberías estar feliz bella Daerys, los rangers serán destruidos y tu obtendrás tu patética inmortalidad. - sonrió.

\- ¿Que mierda es lo que planeas? - preguntó furiosa Daerys.

\- Un poco más de educación, no hay que decir malas palabras. - dijo Reyis sin responder a la pregunta mientras acariciaba con su mano el mentón de la reina sombra. - ahora, hay unos rangers que deben ser aniquilados...

(-)

Durante toda aquella noche, Jane se quedó despierta en la base junto a Conan analizando la idea que este último habría propuesto.

\- ¿Estas seguro que funcionará? - preguntó la pelirroja tomando una taza de café.

\- Es lo más probable. - contestó el rubio de rulos. - si esto sigue la misma lógica que las películas de Max Steel que mira Gabriel, si llevamos a los Adrenaline Rangers más allá del 100% de adrenalina, sus cuerpos no lograran soportar tanta energía producida, provocando de esa forma que sean derrotados por sus propios poderes.

\- Tiene sentido. - dijo Jane. - ¿Pero no sería muy peligroso? Aunque eso llegué a suceder, durante el transcurso serán cada vez más fuertes que ustedes, podrían terminar incluso peor que en las otras batallas.

\- Y tienes toda la razón. - afirmó Conan. - pero es la única alternativa, ya que no somos más fuertes que ellos, que sus propias energías internas acaben con ellos.

\- Creo que no hay elección. - suspiro la pelirroja.

\- Oigan... ¿No pueden ya irse a dormir? - preguntó Gabriel bostezando entrando en pijamas en la base con Gemi en sus brazos y Kiwi caminando a su lado. - ya se que el asunto es muy grave, ¿Pero no deberian dormir para poder enfrentar a esos falsos rangers?

\- Pues en realidad ya es la hora de despertar. - rió Jane. - tienes que ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Cielos es cierto! - gritó Gabriel mirando la hora en su reloj para después salir corriendo a prepararse.

\- Yo también iré, en la escuela les avisaré a los demás de como será el plan. - dijo Conan levantandose de la silla en la cuál toda la noche estuvo sentado frente a la gran computadora. - ¿Me haces de desayunar?

\- Oye, oye, yo no soy una de las sirvientas de tu lujosa mansión. - reclamó la pelirroja.

\- Cierto que estuve toda la noche aquí. - reaccionó el rubio de rulos. - ¿Que loco no? Cosas de la vida.

Ya con Conan fuera, Jane volvió a pensar en su idea mientras lanzaba al aire su disco carmesí para despues volver a agarrarlo

Era una idea peligrosa la que propuso el rubio, pero era la única alternativa, habría que arriesgarse.

Y de ser necesario, ella entraría en acción.

(-)

Los ojos de Paul dolían con tan sólo tratar de abrirse, el encuentro que tuvo ayer con los adrenaline rangers casi les cuesta la vida a él y a Sun.

Si la chica de escorpio no actuaba a tiempo, era más que seguro que esa caida desde el último piso de aquél edificio lo hubiera matado.

El joven tomó su celular y se sorprendió al ver la hora, las 11:45 de la mañana. Claramente no había ido a dar sus clases matutinas.

Pero justamente en ese momento, también vio en pantalla un mensaje que provenía de Sun.

"No te preocupes dormilón, yo me encargué de dar tus clases de hoy, puedes seguir durmiendo, pero no tanto ya que Jane nos dijo de una idea que se le ocurrió a Conan para derrotar a esos malditos bastardos, cuando termine la clase pasaré por tu casa para contarte en persona. No me recibas con sólo una toalla como la última vez"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Paul fue inexplicable.

Esa chica que al principio era sólo una alumna más siempre mantenía esa actitud fuerte y casi explosiva que siempre le llamó la atención.

En una de las pocas ocasiones que él leyó su horóscopo en el diario, vio que justamente Tauro y Escorpio mantenían una enorme conexión debido a que se lograban complementar de manera perfecta.

Él nunca creyó en cosas así, pero desde que se convirtió en ranger, se dio cuenta que el horóscopo no era algo de simple entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en la otra parye de mensaje.

Le dio curiosidad por saber cuál era esa idea de Conan para acabar con esos adrenaline rangers ya que se sentía decepcionado de si mismo por no poder hacerles frente, igual ese sentimiento lo compartían todos por igual, pero él más que nadie.

Esperó unos momentos más a que Sun llegará y le contará el plan ideado por el joven rubio.

La chica se estaba tardando hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa,Paul ya estaba vestido con una indumentaria deportiva negra y fue a abrirla.

\- Ya era hora de que llega...

\- Que tierno, no sabía que me estabas esperando. - dijo Jeff sonriendo una vez que Paul abrió la puerta para inmediatamente, golpear de tal manera al joven de Tauro en el rostro y así dejarlo desmayado.

(-)

Después de volver de la escuela, los rangers ya estaban en la base para escuchar el plan ideado por Conan.

Sólo faltaban Paul y Sun.

\- Bien, seguro llegarán pronto. - habló Jane. - pero bien, el asunto es este, la idea de Conan para derrotar a los adrenaline rangers, sin embargo es algo bastante arriesgado...

\- Pero es la mejor estrategia que podemos tener ahora. - dijo Conan. - basándome en las películas de max steel que ve Gabriel...

\- ¿¡Lo ven!? Sabía que lo que dije serviría. - interrumpió Gabriel felíz pero recibió un ligero golpe de Sara, que quería escuchar lo que Conan decía.

\- Lo que hay que hacer es lograr que la adrenalina de sus cuerpos sobrepase el 100% , y aquella sobrecarga de adrenalina en sus cuerpos provocará que ellos mismos no logren aguantar su poder. - explicó el rubio de rulos. - claro, arriesgandonos a que nosotros también resultemos gravemente dañados durante el proceso ya que ellos seguirán siendo más fuertes que nosotros...

\- En otras palabras, algo casi suicida. - dijo Brian con una sonrisa para nada feliz.

\- Por cosas así siempre digo que es mejor solucionar las cosas con palabras, pero claro, los golpes son mejores.- trató de bromear Jonathan pero no lo logró.

\- Pues bien. - sonrió Laura tronando sus dedos. - si eso es lo que debemos hacer, hay que hacerlo, y no te molestes en decirme algo Brian, ya se que te preocupas demasiado por mi.

El joven de Sagitario rodó los ojos.

Varios ruidos se escucharon desde la entrada de la base.

Se trataba de Sun, que se veía agitada y sumamente preocupada.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Paul no está en su casa! ¡Y había sangre en su puerta! - gritó la chica de escorpio alterada.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - trató de calmarla Jane poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. - calmate y cuenta que fue lo que paso...

En ese momento, la pantalla de la gran computadora comenzó a hacer una gran interferencia con un sonido bastante molesto y empezó a mostrar estática como cuando no anda un televisor.

Conan trató de descubrir que problema había pero no lo lograba.

\- Esto me hace acordar a como los terroristas interfieran las señales de los canales de televisión para dar algún mensaje sin sentido, cielos, esto es tétrico. - dijo el rubio con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

La pantalla de la gran computadora iba poco a poco volviendo a aclarar su imagen.

Lo que se podía ver era una especie de habitación a oscuras, pero se escuchaban voces de fondo.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - cuestionó Jane consternada.

La imagen se volvía cada vez más nítida hasta que alguien apareció en pantalla.

\- ¡Rangers! Un gusto volverlos a ver.- dijo Jeff sonriente. - pero mejor así, pudiendo ver nuestros rostros, sin cascos de por medio.

\- ¡¿Ustedes?! - se enfureció Sun.

\- Tranquila ranger amarilla. - rió Jeff. - no tienes una buena cara, ninguno de ustedes la tiene, aunque claro, después de la increíble paliza que les dimos...

\- Será mejor que salgan de donde estan. - habló Laura. - ahora que ya sabemos quienes son vamos a devolverles la paliza.

\- Cielos, parece que en este grupo las mujeres los tienen bien domesticados. - volvió a reír Jeff.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo estuve encerrado en mi casa por más de diez años! - se quejó Conan. - ¡Todavía no soy un experto en el aspecto social de mi personalidad! ¡Pero te juro que estoy cada vez mejorando más!

\- Escuchenme. - dijo Jeff. - desde ahora, será mejor que ustedes nos obezcan muy bien...

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? Cuentate otro chiste. - comentó Sun sarcástica.

\- Por esto...

Jeff movió la camara que tenía delante de él y enfocó unas de las esquinas de la habitación.

Allí estaba Paul, atado a una silla metálica y con el rostro ensangrentado debido a los golpes que recibía de Sander y Bruce mientras Mary y lisa parecían que disfrutaban mirando aquello.

Todos en la base ranger se quedaron shockeados.

Jeff volvió va enfocarse a si mismo.

\- Como se quedaron callados ahora, ¿Verdad? - sonrió. - no puede hacer demasiado sin esto. - dijo mostrando en sus manos el medallón y horoscomorpher de Paul.

Ninguno podía expresar algo ni decir palabra alguna, nisiquiera Sun al ver a su "casi" mejor amigo ahí siendo golpeado ferozmente.

\- Pobre. - habló nuevamente Jeff. - nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperarse bien de la golpiza de ayer, ahora que veo que tengo la atención de todos ustedes, escuchenme bien lo que les voy a decir, que de seguro estan muy ansiosos de saber nuestras intenciones.

\- Habla de una vez. - dijo Jane tratando de mantener la calma. - ¿Que quieren?

\- Queremos todo el material ranger que tengan, vehículos, armamento y obviamente, los bonitos medallones del horóscopo. - respondió Jeff. - claro que si no nos obedecen, el ranger negro del horóscopo tendrá una muy lenta agonía, y tampoco nos molestaría hacerlo con las demás personas que ustedes aman, amigos, familia... tienen unos 30 segundos para pensarlo, que los sonidos de los golpes que Paul está recibiendo no los distraiga.

La situación era sumamente complicada, nadie sabía que hacer ni tampoco sabían cual podría ser la mejor opción.

\- Quedan sólo 10 segundos, 9, 8, 7, 6...

\- Bien, bien, bien. - lo interrumpió Jane. - les daremos todo lo que quieren.

\- Así se habla, lleven todo en las cercanías de la pequeña granja abandonada que está cerca del bosque de Mane Falls. - explicó Jeff. - y ni se les ocurra tratar de oponerse.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. - suspiró la pelirroja. - sólo quiero hacerles una pregunta antes de todo...

\- No creo que lo que llegues a preguntar sea algo que cambien las cosas.- dijo Jeff. - pero anda, has tu pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan de ustedes? ¿Tienen algún jefe? - preguntó Jane, tratando de sacar algo de información.

\- Que directa, y no fue sólo uña pregunta. - rió Jeff. - sin embargo, como las cosas de igual manera no van a cambiar, les diré todo...

Justo cuando Jeff iba a explicarles, la señal volvió a distorsionarse y poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta que la gran computadora se apagó, para después volver a reiniciarse.

\- Diablos, justo cuando íbamos a por fin saber algo. - maldijo Jane.

\- No logro saber como interfieron en la señal de la computadora. - dijo Conan, quién fue el primero en reaccionar.

Todos los demás también volvieron en si.

Brian y Laura tenían una cara de extrema preocupación e incluso sudaban de lo nerviosos que estaban.

Jonathan por su lado, caminaba de un lado para otro igual de nervioso.

\- Cielos, voy a crecer traumatizado si sigo viendo estas cosas. - comentó Gabriel sólo para volver cada recibir un golpe de Sara.

Incluso Kiwi lograba notar la gran tensión que había en el ambiente.

\- ¿Que es lo que haremos entonces? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Obedecerlos pues claro que no.- respondió Laura. - ya pasamos por situaciones así, sólo hay que idear un plan como siempre.

\- Em, no se si lo notaste Laura, pero Paul estaba siendo golpeado como si fuera un saco de boxeo. - dijo Brian. - no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles como te las imaginas.

\- Otra vez tu negatividad Brian. - suspiró la chica de pelo rosa corto. - siempre solucionamos la situación de alguna manera, el positivo supuestamente tienes que ser tú, chico de Sagitario.

\- Discutir nunca lleva a ningún lado, uh, cierto que nunca nadie escucha lo que digo.- comentó Jonathan, pero totalmente ignorado.

\- ¡Calmense ya! Por favor. - gritó Jane. - la situación no da para esta clase de perdidas de tiempo...

La pelirroja paró de hablar al notar algo extraño en Sun.

La chica de pelo largo negro tan sólo miraba al piso, su medallón que estaba en el bolsillo brillaba intermitentemente de manera muy loca.

Rápidamente, Jane corrió a la habitación de las cajas de cristal y miro la caja de escorpio.

El pequeño Scorpion Zord estaba totalmente enloquecido.

"Escorpio está perdiendo el control, no, no puede pasar sería una devastación completa"

La pelirroja tomó su disco carmesí, colocó el medallón de libra en su centro y lo hizo levitar encima de la caja del Scorpion zord.

\- Logra tu equilibrio y balance, no te descontroles...- susurró.

Por suerte, el pequeño zord se iba calmando.

Jane volvió al centro de la base y por suerte todos seguían discutiendo, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ahora Sun tan sólo seguía shockeada por la situación de Paul, pero escorpio no se descontrolaria.

"Que suerte, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es otro problema mayor" suspiró la pelirroja y volvió a dirgirse a los rangers.

\- ¿Ya pararon de discutir? ¿No escucharon lo que le dije a Jeff? Obedeceremos. - dijo Jane.

\- ¿Acaso estas loca? - preguntó Brian.

\- Nunca captas nada Brian. - sonrió Laura. - seguro nuestra querida pelirroja ya tiene un plan.

\- En realidad es el plan de Conan. - sonrió la pelirroja. - lo pondremos en práctica, asi que mejor hay que prepararse para que sean golpeados brutalmente.

\- ay no puede ser.- suspiró Brian.

\- No te preocupes Sun, ya veras que vamos a rescatar a Paul, tranquila, todo estará bien. - le dijo Jane acercándose a ella.

\- Yo misma me encargaré de cada uno de ellos. - dijo Sun calmada pero con furia en sus ojos.

La situación de los adrenaline rangers era muy grave, todavía no sabían sus verdaderos objetivos, si tenían algo que ver con los sombra o si tenían un jefe.

Pero Jane sabía a la perfección que si escorpio se llegaba a descontrolar por completo, todo sería mucho peor. Incluso los adrenaline rangers sería una situación tranquila ante eso.

Escorpio es una de las principales razones por lo que Daerys quiere los medallones.

El 50 % del poder de los medallones reside allí.

(-)

Bruce y Sander seguían golpeando a Paul, pero no de manera brutal ya que sino se aburririan.

\- ¿De verdad crees que los rangers nos obedeceran? - preguntó Mary a Jeff.

\- Claro que no. - rió. - idearan un plan para salvar a su amigo, seguro nos intentarán distraer con algo y bla bla, ganaremos nosotros igual.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro Jeff? - está vez preguntó Lisa.

\- Reyis lo dijo, y hasta ahora no se ha equivocado en nada, lo que no entiendo es porque cortó mi comunicación con los rangers. - dudó. - pero no importa ahora, nosotros ganaremos, y por fin tendremos lo que él nos prometió.

\- Todos salimos ganando. - dijo feliz Mary. - claro, menos los rangers.

\- Y Daerys, no te olvides de ella, también perderá. - sonrió Jeff.

A pesar de estar siendo golpeado, Paul pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa casi sádica Sander a Paul mientras lo tomaba del cabello. - ¿Acaso crees que una vieja que quiere los medallones para lograr la vida eterna es lo peor que puede pasar? Dejame decirte que no, hay algo mucho pero mucho peor que eso.

\- Bruce, Sander, ya dejenlo, seguro los rangers llegarán en cualquier momento aquí. - ordenó Jeff. - ya saben, hay que acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

Bruce y Sander dejaron la habitación, Mary y Lisa también.

\- Estaría bueno que vieras que lindo espectáculo va a ser que acabemos con tus amigos uno por uno, pero mucho mejor, sería que también te sumaras.

Paul quedó confundido ante las palabras de Jeff.

\- Ahora entenderás a que me refiero. - dijo arrojando el medallón de Tauro y el horoscomorpher que estaban en su poder cerca de la silla donde Paul estaba atado. - si tienes las fuerzas suficientes, súmate a la pelea también.

Finalmente, Jeff dejó la habitación.

El joven de Tauro lograba ver como su medallón y su morpher estaban literalmente a sus pies, pero desgraciadamente no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para poder moverse.

Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse.

Por más que cada milímetros de su cuerpo le doliera al más mínimo movimiento, trató de colocar el medallón dentro del horoscomorpher usando sus pies mientras que a la vez intentaba desatarse de aquella maldita silla de metal.

Tras varios minutos de intentar y fracasar, Paul logró meter el medallón de Tauro en su morpher y al transformarse, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder liberarse.

Sin embargo, debido al gran daño que había recibido, cayó al suelo desmayado perdiendo la transformación y sólo pudiendo susurrar unas palabras a su horoscomorpher.

\- Chi...cos... tengan... cui...dado...

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Al que lo lea, si es que alguien me lee (? Perdón por la demora. Increiblemente estoy ocupado y tengo muchas cosas que hacerv, raro (?**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre futuras actualizaciones o ver unos momazos, pueden darle like a mi pagina de facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias a los que me leen, se que hay varios (?**

 **Nossss vemossss.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 : Sobrecarga de adrenalina, parte 5.**

Con un poco de ansiedad, Sander caminaba de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? - trató de calmarlo Jeff. - los rangers llegaran en cualquier momento, y ahí si nos podremos divertir. - sonrió.

\- Tu me conoces Jeff, no me gusta esperar. - rió el joven ranger rojo de los Adrenaline.

\- Yo también estoy ansiosa. - habló Mary. - pero no hay que desesperarse tampoco.

\- A veces siento un poco de pena por ellos. - dijo Lisa. - van a idear un plan y lo único que lograrán al llegar acá es fracasar miserablemente.

\- No quiten su vista del objetivo. - interrumpió Jeff. - vencer a los rangers es tan solo una parte del plan, después de eso, Reyis cumplirá lo que nos prometió.

\- Y por cierto... ¿Que pasó con el tal Paul? - preguntó Bruce.

\- Le di su medallón y su horoscomorpher para que trate hacer algo junto a sus compañeros, de seguro ahora esta tambaleándose por el Bosque tratando de comunicarse con ellos. - respondió Jeff.

\- Y tu decías que no despeguemos la vista del objetivo. - le replicó el ranger azul al negro.

Los cinco empezaron a reír, tan solo tenían que esperar a que los rangers llegaran.

(-)

Cada paso que Paul hacía le provocaba un inmenso dolor, pero después de haber recobrado la conciencia tras lograr mandarles ese mensaje de auxilio a sus compañeros, no pensaba quedarse quieto, iba a usar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Al llegar al bosque,se recostó en un árbol y tomo su horoscomorpher para tratar de comunicarse con los demás rangers.

\- Chicos, chicos...

Tan solo un segundo después,la voz de Sun se escuchaba en el morpher.

\- ¡Paul!¡¿Como te encuentras?!¡¿Estas bien!?

\- Realmente mentiría si diría que estoy bien... Apenas logro moverme...

\- ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Lograste escapar? - volvió a preguntar la chica de escorpio.

\- No... por algún motivo me dejaron ir, están planeando algo, deben tener mucho cuidado...- respondió el ranger de Tauro.

(-)

\- Un momento, ¿Lo dejaron ir? - preguntó Laura.

\- ¿Para que nos amenazan con hacerle daño si después lo dejan ir? - esta vez preguntaba Jonathan.

\- La verdad que cada vez entiendo menos que es lo que quieren estos sujetos. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Que diablos estarán planeando? - se preguntó Jane. - primero nos piden todo nuestro armamentos, pero ahora liberan a lo único que podría asegurarles eso...

\- Claramente están confiados. - dijo Conan. - de seguro saben a la perfección que no íbamos a obedecerlos y que nosotros planeamos algo para contraatacarlos.

\- Pfff, perfecto. - se quejó Brian. - ahora estamos igual que al principio, no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Laura. - ellos quieren pelear con nosotros y están confiados en ganar, nosotros tenemos que hacerlos más fuertes para que según el plan de Conan, su propia fuerza los derrote.

\- A esta chica si que le gusta el peligro. - comentó el rubio de rulos.

\- ¿Entonces nuestro plan se basa en hacer justamente lo que ellos quieren? ¿Darnos una increíble paliza a nosotros? - suspiró el chico de sagitario.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo en resistir mucho menos que yo? - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa.

\- Si eso quieres, entonces hagámoslo de una maldita vez. - dijo Brian.

\- Oigan, creo que no se dieron cuenta, pero Paul están mal herido en el bosque de Mane Falls. - les recordó Sun. - lo importante primero es él.

\- Esta dicho entonces. - dijo Jane llamando la atención de todos. - para que el plan de Conan funcione, todos tienen que pelear con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio,ya que la fuerza de ellos aumenta mientras mayor sea el peligro.

\- Y en teoría, cuando lleguen al 100 % de su poder, no lo podrán resistir. - dijo Jonathan. - ¿Verdad?

\- Exactamente. - respondió Conan. - yo recomiendo que usen la armadura del horóscopo que usan en los megazords, ya que les aumentaría la fuerza, yo voy a usar desde el principio mi súper modo.

\- Muy bien. - sonrió la pelirroja. - entonces ya sabemos muy bien que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

(-)

Después de haberse comunicado con los demás rangers, Paul seguía recostado sobre el mismo árbol tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, escuchó el ruido de una moto que se iba acercando de a poco para terminar frente a él.

\- ¿Tarde demasiado? - preguntó Sun sonriente extendiéndole la mano para que pueda levantarse.

\- No me hubiera molestado que llegues más temprano. - respondió el ranger de Tauro también sonriente,para luego tomar la mano de Sun y reincorporarse.

(-)

En otro sitio del bosque, los demás rangers se acercaban cada vez más a la cabaña en donde los Adrenaline Rangers se ocultaban.

\- Dejar que nos den una buena golpiza para poder ganar nosotros,nunca lo hubiera imaginado. - comentó Brian.

\- Deja de quejarte niñita. - dijo Laura burlona.

\- Ya estamos cerca, de seguro Sun ya encontró a Paul y se dirigen para donde estamos nosotros. - habló Jonathan.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de estar al máximo. - dijo Conan.

(-)

\- Ya están aquí. - dijo Jeff dándose cuenta de la presencia de los rangers del horóscopo.

\- Por fin, ya estaba hartó de esperar. - se alegró Sander. - salgamos a darles la bienvenida,tal y como debe ser.

(-)

Apenas llegaron al sitio, Brian, Laura, Jonathan y Conan notaron como los 5 Adrenaline Rangers salieron de la cabaña.

\- Ya se habían tardado. - dijo Jeff.

\- Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar entonces. - respondió Laura.

\- ¿Que paso con la ranger amarilla y el ranger negro? - preguntó Sander. - ¿Ya se acobardaron?

\- Claro, porque tener a alguien atado a una silla y golpearlo de a dos no es nada cobarde. - dijo Brian sacando su Horoscomorpher rojo del bolsillo.

\- Se ve que eso les afecto mucho. - sonrió Bruce.

\- Aunque yo no entiendo, no es una estrategia muy inteligente liberar al cebo que tenían para nosotros. - dijo Conan.

\- Parece que algo tienen planeado. - habló Jonathan. - pero también nosotros.

\- No importa que hayan planeado ustedes. - dijo Mary.

\- Les vamos a ganar. - agregó Lisa.

\- Ya basta de charlas que no aportan nada. - dijo Jeff. - es hora de empezar, ¿Listos?

\- ¡LISTOS!¡ADRENLINE OVERDRIVE! - gritaron los 5 a la vez.

Como pasó anteriormente, Sander se convirtió en el ranger rojo, Bruce en el azul. Mary en la rosa, Lisa en la amarilla y finalmente Jeff en el negro.

\- Nuestro turno, ¿Listos chicos? - dijo Brian.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder de horóscopo! ¡Activar! ¡Armadura del horóscopo activada!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!¡Súper modo activado!

\- Con que irán con todo desde el principio... - sonrió Jeff. - muy bien, eso lo hará mucho más divertido.

Sin dar a tiempo a que pueda defenderse, Jeff arremetió con un fuerte puñetazo contra Paul que lo mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Los demás empezaron a pelear contra su contrincante del mismo color.

El ranger de sagitario forcejeaba con Sander hasta que Conan logró atinarle una patada.

\- ¿Dos contra uno? - rió Sander. - perfecto.

El Adrenaline Rojo comenzó a golpear velozmente tanto a Brian como a Conan, estos se defendían como podían.

\- Flechas al mismo tiempo Conan. - ordenó Brian y ambos con sus arcos lanzaron flechas explosivas contra Sander, quien fácilmente las esquivaba solo saltando.

Usando su pistola, Jonathan disparaba tratando de logra un tiro certero contra Bruce, pero el Adrenaline Azul anulaba cada disparo usando sus manos para después pegarle un puñetazo al ranger de piscis en el estomago.

Cada espadazo de Sun era esquivado con suma facilidad por Lisa.

\- Se están esforzando más que la ultima vez. - se burló Lisa mientras detenía la espada de Sun con su mano derecha y la partía a la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo. - pero no es suficiente.

Por su lado, Laura hacía lo posible por aguantar contra Mary, quién prácticamente la estaba apaleando.

\- Todos tus amigos están perdiendo, ¿Que te parece? - preguntó irónico Jeff mientras detenía el martillo de Paul con sus dos manos.

\- Pues me parece que esto nos costará muchísimo más de lo pensado. - respondió Paul comenzado a intercambiar rápidos golpes con Jeff.

\- Cielos, por fin lo estas haciendo algo más interesante. - dijo el Adrenaline negro viendo la mejoría en la forma de pelear de Paul. - ya me estaba aburriendo.

A pesar de la extrema dificultad de la pelea, poco a poco los rangers del horóscopo iban mejorando y lograban darle un poco mas de dificultad a los rangers de la adrenalina.

Sus Adrenaline Timers empezaron a aumenantar de porcentaje, cosa que Brian notó.

"El plan de Conan está dando resultado..." - pensó el ranger de sagitario. - " Hay que lograr que lleguen al 100 % de su poder"

(-)

\- Jejeje. - reía Reyis. - ¿Que creen que están haciendo esos patéticos rangers del horóscopo? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que mis rangers son cada vez mas fuertes? - volteó para ver a Daerys. - no deberías tener esa cara de como si te hubiera llegado el periodo mi reina, debes de estar feliz, tu objetivo se cumplirá, aunque no sea un objetivo muy original.

Reyis sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana de la nave sombra.

Los tres generales ya se estaban hartando de él, pero no podían hacer absolutamente para remediar la situación.

La reina del clan estaba cada vez más furiosa y a la vez, avergonzada por no poder hacer algo contra Reyis ya que su poder actual no era lo suficiente para rivalizar contra el de él.

Tal era la furia de Daerys, que inconscientemente comenzó a acumular esa furia en una extraña Aura de energía en su puño derecho, y cada vez aumentaba más y más.

(-)

Con gran fuerza, Sander le dió un gran puñetazo en el estomago a Brian. Sin embargo, el ranger de Sagitario resistió como pudo el dolor y le devolvió el mismo golpe a el ranger rojo de la adrenalina e inmediatamente Conan siguió con una patada.

\- Cielos. - se quejó Sander reponiéndose. - eso me dolió.

\- Pues ahora empieza lo realmente interesante. - dijo Brian poniéndose en posición junto a Conan para atacar juntos nuevamente.

Los disparos de Jonathan contra Bruce seguían sin dar resultado, hasta que llego el momento que dejó de disparar.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó el ranger azul de la adrenalina. - ¿Ya te cansaste?

En ese instante, Bruce fue embestido de lleno por el vehículo del ranger de Piscis. El muchacho de tez morena se subió encima del mismo.

\- No se como esto no se me había ocurrido antes. - sonrió Jonathan empezando a disparar los misiles de agua de su vehículo contra Bruce, que si bien pudo esquivar varios, uno logro alcanzarlo y derribarlo.

Al haber pedido su espada, Sun siguió luchando a mano limpia logrando poner poco a poco en aprietos a Lisa.

\- Al fin esta pelea esta siendo mucho mas entretenida. - sonrió Lisa.

\- Lo mismo digo. - respondió la ranger de escorpio. - lastima que ahora me di cuenta que tus movimientos son muy fáciles de predecir. - dijo deteniendo uno de los golpes de Lisa para después torcerle el brazo.

Mary tenia arrinconada a Laura contra un árbol ahorcándola.

\- Vamos, quiero escuchar como tu cuello se quiebra. - reía sadicamente la ranger rosa de la adrenalina.

\- Auch, espero que no estes en tu periodo. - dijo Laura dándole una patada en sus "partes" a Mary.

\- AY, MALDITA. - gimió Mary.

\- Al parecer si estas en tu periodo, lo siento. - rió Laura atacándola con sus pequeñas espadas.

Mirando para costado, Jeff se dio cuenta de como cada uno de sus compañeros empezaban a ser derrotados en sus respectivas peleas.

\- ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS! - gritó Paul dándole una patada sumamente fuerte en el estomago.

\- Jejeje. - reía Jeff. - la verdad me quede sorprendido, nunca creí que ustedes serían un verdadero reto para nosotros.

Los cinco rangers de la adrenalina se reagruparon, lo mismo hicieron los rangers del horóscopo.

\- Deberíamos realmente estar agradecidos con todos ustedes. - habló Jeff. - no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes.

Cada uno de ellos mostró su respectivo Adrenaline Timer, todos estaban al 100%.

\- Cielos. - se asustó Conan. - creo que ahora es el momento que todos estábamos esperando, tengo miedo.

\- Pero tu fuiste el de la idea. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Genial entonces. - volvió a sonreír el rubio.

(-)

\- Mis rangers alcanzaron su máximo poder. - sonrió Reyis. - prepárate Daerys, veras un espectáculo sumamente bello.

(-)

\- Ya llegaron a su maximo poder. - dijo Jane mirando la pantalla. - el plan debe funcionar...

\- ¿Estas dudando? - preguntó Sara.

\- No, para nada. - respondió la pelirroja. - pero es un plan muy arriesgado y peligroso...

\- Que adorableee. - se alegró Gabriel. - se nota que ya los aprecias, pero seria mucho mejor que tu fueras a ayudar...

\- No, ellos lo lograran. - sonrió Jane esta vez sin ninguna duda. - creo en ellos.

(-)

El gran poder que desprendían los adrenaline rangers era completamente fuera de lo común.

\- Parece que es hora de recibir la paliza de nuestras vidas. - dijo Brian.

\- No te sientas mal. - habló Laura. - se que querías que yo te diera esa paliza.

\- Uy, que aterrador. - sonrió el joven de Sagitario.

\- Solo hay que resistir chicos. - dijo Sun. - hasta que sobrepasen sus propios limites.

\- Espero que Max Steel tenga razón. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Es la primera vez que alguna prueba de tal magnitud como esta. - habló Conan. - siempre todo era calculo y teoria, por fin llego el momento de ponerla en practica.

\- Sigue siendo algo emocionante después de todo. - rió Paul.

\- Perdón por interrumpir sus ultimas palabras de vida. - dijo Jeff. - pero hagan lo que hagan ya perdieron, este lugar será la tumba de todos ustedes.

\- No hay necesidad de ser tan brusco. - dijo Conan.

Los rangers de la adrenalina se posicionaron para atacar y los rangers del horóscopo con tal de derrotarlos resistirían todo lo que fuera posible.

Pero al mínimo movimiento que Jeff y sus demás compañeros hicieron, comenzaron a sentir un tremendo dolor en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Que... Diablos... ? - se quejaba Jeff tambaleándose.

\- Parece que el 100% de poder no era tan maravilloso que digamos. - dijo Paul.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!¡COMBINAR ARMAS! - Ordenó Brian y todos obedecieron.

\- ¡SUPER CAÑON DEL HORÓSCOPO!¡FUEGO!

El arma se disparo de lleno contra los rangers de la adrenalina, que volaron por los aires y en medio de la explosión, sus Adrenaline timers se destruyeron por completo.

Los rangers del horóscopo deshicieron sus transformaciones y se acercaron agotados a los cuerpos tirados en el suelo de los demás jóvenes que se encontraban desmayados.

\- Al fin, se acabo. - suspiró Paul.

\- Fiuuuuuuu, ya era hora. - se alegró Conan tirándose al suelo.

(-)

\- ¿!QUE?! ¿¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ALGO ESTA MAL! - gritó Reyis sin poder creer que sus rangers habían sido derrotados.

\- Lo único realmente mal aquí... - susurró Daerys tomándolo del cuello repentinamente con la mano en donde toda la energía se había reunido. - es que tu, hayas querido apoderarte de mi lugar...

La fuerza con la que Daerys estaba estrujando el cuello de Reyis era totalmente descomunal, ni los generales sombra podían creer lo que veían.

\- Ya molestaste lo suficiente,es hora de que desaparezcas.- sonrió Daerys. - pero está vez de forma eterna.

\- Je je, no importa lo que hagas o digas, nunca podrás evitar lo que el destin...

Antes de que Reyis pudiera terminar de hablar, ya se encontraba desplomado en el suelo, con el cuello totalmente partido y los ojos en blanco.

\- Mi poder no bajó, tampoco me siento debilitada, inclusive me siento más fuerte... - se sorprendió la reina sombra.

\- La razón debe ser que debido a tu meditación, tu poder y fuerza se incremento, mas ahora que ya estas cercana al 75% de tu fuerza. - dijo Sazka, aún sorprendido.

\- Mejor así, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, hay que empezar a hacer las cosas en serio de una vez por todas. - Daerys miró el cuerpo muerto de Reyis. - cuélguenlo con ganchos a través de su piel y pónganlo en mi habitación, quiero tenerlo de trofeo.

(-)

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron,él y sus demás compañeros estaban recostados en camillas en la base de los rangers.

\- Por fin despertaron dormilones. - sonrió Laura. - y no se atrevan a hacer algo, están en muy mal estado.

\- ¿En donde estamos? - preguntó Sander. - ¿Que sucede?

Con precisión, Jane empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

\- Entonces, lo más seguro es que Daerys los haya manipulado para estar en contra nuestra.

Ninguno de los jóvenes recordaba demasiado que era lo que había pasado, excepto Jeff.

\- Yo no creó que sea tan así. - habló el ex ranger negro de la adrenalina. - nos dejamos manipular a voluntad, solo porque nos prometieron algo... - en ese momento, la mente de Jeff se hizo una laguna.

\- Creo que nunca sabremos con claridad que buscaba Daerys con esto... - dijo Jonathan.

\- Somos unos completos idiotas. - era Mary la que se lamentaba, se que es raro y casi sin sentido, pero no podemos más que hacer que pedir disculpas...

\- No se preocupen, fueron manipulados por algo totalmente fuera del alcance de ustedes. - dijo Paul.

\- Pero también es nuestra culpa. - dijo Sander, seguro ese clan o lo que sea vio algo malo en nosotros perfecto para sus planes, si tan solo pudieramos recordar más...

\- No se sientan tan responsables. - habló Sun.

\- Lo loco ahora, es que saben la guarida ultra secreta y quienes son los power rangers. - dijo Conan.

\- No deben preocuparse por eso, no diremos nada y tampoco es necesario. - sonrió Jeff.

\- Debemos agradecerles. - habló Bruce. - a pesar de todo, nos trajeron aquí para que nos curáramos.

\- Aunque no lo merezcamos. - agregó Lisa.

\- El placer de ayudar a otros, ya estoy acostumbrado. - sonrió Jonathan y todos rieron.

\- ¿Y que harán ahora? - preguntó Jane.

\- Creo que deberemos seguir con nuestro viaje, no somos de aquí. - respondió Sander.

\- Es una lástima. - dijo Laura. - seguro hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

\- Seguramente. - sonrió Mary.

\- Por cierto Paul, antes de que empezara todo el conflico, habías dicho algo sobre una tal competencia... - mencionó Jeff.

\- Cierto, pero con todo esté asunto de ustedes dándonos una golpiza. - rió Paul. - pero algo todavía podemos hacer...

(-)

Una especie de pista de obstáculos había sido armada en el parque y los dos grupos observaban como Paul y Jeff estaban a punto de empezar una carrera sobre ella.

\- ¿Listo para perder? - sonrío Jeff.

\- No te creas. - respondió Paul.

Laura grito "ya" y ambos comenzaron la carrera.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (?**

 **Si quieren saber mas de estas cosillas, denle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosssss**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 : El día de la mala suerte.**

Varios sombras de aspecto realmente atemorizante, se encontraban alrededor de Daerys listos para atacarla. La reina del clan sombra estaba con los ojos vendados.

\- Es el momento. - dijo Sazka. - Sombras, ¡Ataquen!

Escuchada la orden,las criaturas de aspecto oscuro empezaron a atacar a Daerys, pero ésta esquivaba muy fácilmente sus ataques aunque no pudiera ver nada.

Al sentir como un sombra se le aproximaba por detrás, con una velocidad increíble la reina formó varias esferas de energía oscura con sus manos y las aventó contra su pobre súbdito que desapareció en el acto de forma instantánea, cosa que asusto a los demás sombras e incluso a los generales.

\- ¡NADIE DIJO QUE SE DETUVIERAN! - gritó Daerys.

Los sombras volvieron a abalanzarse sobre ella pero fue completamente inútil, la fuerza de la reina era totalmente admirable.

\- Creo que es suficiente, ¡Sombras! ¡Retírense! - ordenó Sazka y los pocos sombras que quedaban en pie desaparecieron en el acto.

\- Es increíble reina nuestra. - habló Exion. - con esa fuerza incluso me animaría a decir que ya esta en condiciones para vencer a los rangers por su propia cuenta.

\- Es verdad. - afirmó Xuty.

\- Jeh, no sean idiotas. - dijo Daerys abandonando su posición de pelea. - Si, mi fuerza no está bajando e inclusive sube, pero aun no es suficiente para acabar con los rangers...ellos siempre atacan en grupo y tienen muy buenas ideas, sin dejar de lado sus fuerzas y habilidades. - la reina se sentó en su trono. - lo mejor será que siga perfeccionando más y mas mi poder, no falta demasiado para lograrlo.

\- ¿Que sugiere entonces? - preguntó Sazka.

\- Podrían invoncar a un nuevo sombra. - dijo Daerys. - quien sabe, tal vez está vez si logremos conseguir algo.

\- Creo que ya se a quien podríamos invocar. - sonrió Sazcka.

\- Háganlo, yo mientras tanto me divertiré un poco con mi nuevo saco de boxeo. - sonrió Daerys refiriéndose al cuerpo sin vida de Reyis que colgaba de unos ganchos en su habitación.

(-)

\- Es genial que también se unan a la causa. - sonrió Jonathan poniendo alimento de perro en tazón que había en la vereda de la calle.

\- Es muy tierno ayudar a los perritos sin hogar. - dijo Laura haciendo la misma acción.

\- ¿Entonces esto es lo que haces un sábado a la tarde? - preguntó Brian.

\- Supongo que es mejor que quedarse en casa quejándose de la vida ¿Verdad? - rió el muchacho de tez morena.

\- Para mi ya cualquier cosa es mejor que haber sido un ermitaño toda mi vida, ahora soy un hombre de acción que colabora con la comunidad. - dijo orgulloso Conan colocando agua en otro tazón.

Un momento después varios perros que vivían en la calle se acercaron con alegría a comer de esos tazones que colocaron entre todos.

\- Tengo que admitir que se siente mucha satisfacción al ver esto. - sonrió Brian.

\- Al fin empezas a sentir lo mismo que yo, por eso lo hago. - respondió Jonathan. - pues bien, ya que estamos por aquí... No se me ocurre nada.

\- Tienes suerte de conocerme. - dijo Laura poniendo una mano en el hombro del ranger de Piscis. - siempre tengo miles de ideas de que se puede hacer un sábado a la tarde.

\- Oh créeme. - habló Brian. - cada vez que no hay ningún problema ella siempre esta mandando miles de mensajes, que si vamos al lago, al parque de diversiones, a...

\- ¡Eso es! - gritó Laura. - ¡Al parque de diversiones!

\- Nunca fui a uno ahora que lo pienso. - dijo Conan haciendo con sus dedos un bucle en sus rulos.

\- Pues esta dicho señores. - sonrió Laura. - marchandooooo.

Escondido a lo lejos, un sombra con forma humanoide y que parecía estar vestido de brujo, observaba a los rangers sin perderlos de vista.

\- Jejeje, rangers, es hora de que la suerte de ustedes se acabe...

(-)

Una vez pagada las entradas, los cuatro jóvenes estaban dentro del parque de diversiones que había en Mane Falls. Conan estaba maravillado.

\- Cielos, solo veía esta clase de mecanismos en internet, uh, ¡Vayamos al dispositivo que gira en el mismo sentido que las agujas del reloj!

\- ¿La rueda de la fortuna? - preguntó Brian.

\- Curioso nombre.

\- Ve con él Johnny. - dijo Laura. - yo todavía tengo cuentas pendientes con este chico. - rió refriéndose a Brian.

\- ¿Hablas de la pelea con lasers? - cuestionó nuevamente el chico de Sagitario.. - no lo haría si fuera tú.

\- Eso lo veremos. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa corto. - entonces nos veremos en este mismo lugar en un par de horas.

Cada par se separó y se fueron a los respectivos lugares que que querían ir.

(-)

\- Muy bien queridos rangers. - dijo el sombra brujo lanzando una especie de energía oscura que nadie podía ver contra los cuatro jóvenes.- tendrán un horrible día.

(-)

Brian y Laura iban caminando hacía la zona de juegos en donde se encontraba la llamada "guerra de lasers", pero en el camino, se cruzaron con un pequeño puestito de alguien que parecía un brujo que se encargaba de decir el horóscopo de las personas.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber tu horóscopo de la semana Laura? Creo que ya tenemos suficiente del horóscopo en nuestras vidas. - dijo Brian.

\- Siempre me da curiosidad saber que puede pasar hoy o mañana. - contesto la chica de pelo rosa acercándose al puesto. - Aries por favor.

El hombre de ese puesto disfrazado de brujo comenzó mover sus manos alrededor de esas típicas bolas de cristal que se veía bastante falsa.

\- Hmmm perdóneme jovencita. - dijo el brujo. - pero creo que se le aproxima bastante mala suerte en este dia. Tal vez haya una gran sorpresa.

Laura se quedo algo impresionada ante esos dichos.

\- Y usted joven, ¿Necesita saber su horóscopo?

\- No Gracias. - respondió Brian. - ya tenemos que irnos. - dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo.

\- Jejej,- rió el brujo por lo bajo mientras ellos dos se alejaban y un aura maligna salía de él. - creo que decirles mala suerte queda demasiado corto.

(-)

Después de esperar un rato en la fila, era el turno de Jonathan y Conan de subir a la rueda de la fortuna. El rubio estaba emocionado.

\- Cielos, la primera vez que vere Mane Falls desde las alturas.

\- ¿No te aburrías estar tanto dentro de tu casa? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Con todo lo que tenía poco lograba darme cuenta del mundo exterior, pero aquí afuera encuentro muchos mejores especímenes, mi querido amigo de color.

Ambos subieron y el cubículo en donde estaban comenzó a elevarse. Conan miraba para todos lados.

El rangers de Piscis por un momento se sintió mal por el joven rubio que durante toda su vida se la pasó aislado de todo, pero se alegraba al saber que ahora Conan podía ver lo que antes veía en libros o computadoras en la vida real.

El cubículo siguió elevándose hasta su punto más alto, pero en ese momento se detuvo repentinamente.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Jonathan mirando hacía abajo.

\- Quizás hubo una falla en los mecanismos. - contestó Conan también mirando para abajo y viendo que varias personas de mantenimiento se acercaban a la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Espero que se apuren. - dijo Jonathan con expresión extraña. - me estan dando muchas nauseas estar a esta altura.

\- ¿Estuviste en el estomago de un sombra dinosaurio y te dan vértigo las alturas? ¿Y a pesar de esto me acompañaste? - preguntó Conan.

\- Por supuesto que sí, te veía muy feliz e ilusionado...

\- Eso es muy tierno, si alguien nos estuviera viendo nos shippearia de inmediato. - dijo Conan. - si, esos términos que le dan los jóvenes de ahora para referirse a...

En ese momento, Jonathan no pudo resistir las nauseas y vomitó encima de Conan dejándolo con un terrible olor.

\- Por lo menos ahora la metodología del vomito... - dijo el rubio asqueado.

(-)

\- A ver mi niño quejoso, ¿Donde andas escondido?

Con gran sigilo, Laura buscaba a Brian en esa especie de laberinto donde varias personas se enfrentanban entre ellas con pistolas laser.

En otra esquina del lugar, Brian también buscaba a Laura. Esta vez pensaba ganarle ya que siempre perdía.

Tras un par de minutos buscándose, se encontraron cara a cara y se apuntaron.

\- Muy bien Brian, por lo menos esta vez no te agarré con la guardia baja.

\- Me juré no volver a perder contra ti, nunca más.

\- Pues creo que esto es un duelo ahora. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa.

En el momento que el duelo se iba a decidir, las luces del lugar se apagaron y todo dejó de funcionar.

\- Disculpen, pero por dificultades técnicas el juego se cierra por el momento. - dijo una voz a traves de un altoparlante. - salgan por favor con cuidado.

\- Pues tuviste suerte esta vez Laura. - comentó Brian una vez que ya habian salido del lugar. - por poco y ganaba.

\- Tsk, que mal. - se quejaba Laura decepcionada.

\- No te preocupes, será otro día, además podemos ir a cualquier otro juego, el parque es enorme.

\- Si Brian, pero yo quería...

El caminar de ambos se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta que habían pisado algo pegajoso que se hallaba en el suelo.

\- Mierda, ¿Pero que porquería es está cosa? - se enfadó Brian.

\- Mil perdones. - dijo un joven que atendía un puesto de algodones de azúcar. - mi máquina comenzó a fallar y todo el caramelo de desparramo por el suelo.

\- Ten mas cuidado entonces la próxima, has bien tu trabajo.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una banca para revisar como estaban sus zapatillas.

-Esto es un asco. - seguía quejándose Brian.

-Es como dijo ese brujo, parecería que tenemos mala suerte este dia. - recordó Laura.

\- Por favor Laura, no llegaras a creer en...

En ese momento, el chico de sagitario sintió que algo medio liquido solido caía sobre su cabeza.

\- Eeeeeem, supuestamente la caca de paloma tiene que dar buena suerte... - dijo Laura tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Okey, wuau, esto ya es demasiada casualidad, casualidad solamente. - dijo Brian sacando unas servilletas que guardaba en su bolsillo para limpiarse.

\- Busquemos a John y Conan, a ver como estan. - sugirió Laura.

\- Mejor que nosotros seguro.

(-)

\- Go go power rangers... Go go power rangers... - cantaba Conan. Seguía esperando junto a Jonathan que la rueda de la fortuna volviera a moverse pero seguían en lo más alto.

El rangers de piscis estaba prácticamente desmayado.

(-)

Brian y Laura ya se encontraban en el lugar en donde se tendrían que volver a ver con Conan y Jonathan.

Durante ese corto trayecto, Laura pisó popo de perro, un niño accidentalmente le había tirado agua encima y una salchicha que comía otro de alguna forma salió volando hacía ella.

La cosa para Brian no había sido mejor, perdió una de sus zapatillas debido a un perro callejero que rondaba el parque, sin contar que también le había hecho sus necesidades encima.

Como Conan y Jonathan ya se habían tardado, decidieron ir a buscarlos a la rueda de la fortuna pero justo en ese momento aparecieron.

El rubio sostenía al moreno que caminaba con dificultad.

\- ¡Conan! ¡Johnny! ¿Que les... ¡DIU! ¿Que es ese olor? - preguntó Laura tapándose la nariz.

\- Resulta que Jonathan es muy susceptible a las alturas y no tuvo mejor idea que echar sus contenidos estomacales sobre mi. - contestó el rubio.

La gente que pasaba alrededor de ellos los miraban con mala cara debido al aspecto que tenían.

\- Bien Brian, ¿Ahora si crees que algo raro está pasando? - dijo Laura.

\- Es solo casualidad, solo casuali...

El ranger rojo se calló y vio como otra vez el mismo perro hacía sus necesidades sobre su pierna.

\- ¡Miren! - señaló Laura. - ¡Es aquel sujeto! ¡El que dijo que tendríamos mala suerte este día! ¡Algo tiene que saber!

Los cuatro jóvenes como pudieron, siguieron al sujeto hasta las afueras del parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? - preguntaba Laura.

\- Creo que el horóscopo para el dia de hoy, les dice a ustedes que no tendrán muy buena suerte. - dijo el sujeto apareciéndose frente a ellos.

\- Ya nos dimos cuenta. - dijo Brian.

\- ¡Soy BadLuck! ¡El señor de la mala suerte! - se presentó el sujeto, demostrando ser un sombra.

\- Un sombra, ni lograba imaginármelo. - dijo sarcástico Brian.

\- Traten de pelear como quieran, la maldición de la mala suerte ya esta en ustedes y no lograrán vencerme. - rió BadLuck.

\- Pues claro que lo lograremos. - dijo Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

Jonathan aun no se recuperaba y aun tenía ganas de vomitar, Conan de alguna forma trataba de quitarse el olor nauseabundo que había encima de él y Laura maldecía por el popo de perro que había pisado.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó nuevamente el ranger rojo y los demas esta vez respondieron.

\- ¡Fuerza del horóscopo! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer!

Ya los cuatro transfomados, Brian fue el primero en atacar, pero resbalo con una cascara de banana que había en el suelo provocando una gran carcajada en BadLuck.

\- Esto será muy divertido. - reía el sombra.

\- Ya veras lo que es divertido. - dijo Laura arrojando sus dos pequeñas espadas como si fueran bumerangs, pero estas se dirijieron hacía ella pudiendo esquivarlas de milagro.

Jonathan seguía tambaleándose por sus nauseas y se quitó su casco rápidamente para vomitar en un vote de basura cercano.

\- Por lo menos no vomitó dentro del traje. - dijo Conan sacando su imitación del arma de Brian para disparar contra BadLuck, sin darse cuenta que el arco estaba al revés y termino disparando contra si mismo.

\- Creo que ni siquiera será necesario luchar. - dijo BadLuck. - tienen tanta mala suerte que se destruirán entre ustedes mismos.

\- No te confíes demasiado. - dijo una voz femenina y BadLuck recibió el impacto de unos potentes rayos.

Se trataba de Sun ya transformada sobre su Scorpion Bike y sosteniendo su gran espada.

\- Rayos... - se incorparaba BadLuck. - olvidé que...

El sombra no pudo levantarse del suelo ya que un tremendo martillazo en la cabeza lo mandó a volar.

\- Ahora la mala suerte será para ti. - sonrió Paul a traves de su casco.

Con gran velocidad y sincronización, el ranger de Tauro y la ranger de escorpio atacaban al sombra sin ni siquiera darle la chance de que pueda usar sus hechizos de mala suerte.

Mientras tanto, los demas se recuperaban.

\- Definitivamente este no es un buen día. - dijo Brian mientras Laura lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Jonathan parecía estar mejor y Conan también ya se había reincorporado.

\- Quizás. - sonrió Laura. - podamos usar la mala suerte a nuestro favor.

Paul y Sun seguían golpenado a BadLuck hasta que escucharon la voz de Brian.

\- ¡Lluvia de flechas!

\- Jeje, que idiota, con la mala suerte que tienen dañara a sus propios amigos. - sonrió BadLuck.

\- Tal vez esa es la idea. - rió Sun.

\- ¿!QUE?!

En ese momento, Sun y Paul abrazaron a BadLuck para que no pueda escapar y así, recibir los tres la lluvia de flechas de Brian.

\- Cielos, dolió. - se quejó Paul perdiendo su transformación junto a Sun.

Muy dañado por los ataques, BadLuck se levantó tambaleándose y quiso huir . Pero Laura y Jonathan ya estaban en frente de él y también lo abrazaron.

\- Nos acompañaras en nuestra mala suerte. - sonrió Laura.

Brian ya estaba preparado solo con el cañón del horóscopo, listo para disparar.

\- No... No, ustedes también resultaran gravemente heridos. - dijo asustado BadLuck.

\- Uy, que mala suerte la nuestra entonces. - dijo Laura.

Brian estaba a punto de disparar y sin ninguna otra alternativa, BadLuck deshizo rápidamente el hechizo de la mala suerte en ellos para asi poder escapar, pero ya era tarde porque Brian disparó el cañón y del otro lado Conan también disparo su imitación del cañón.

Laura y Jonathan soltaron al sombra a tiempo, y este recibió los dos ataques, desapareciendo en el acto.

Brain, Laura, Jonathan y Conan desactivaron sus transformaciones y se acercaron a Paul y Sun que aun estaban tirados en el suelo.

\- Ya no fingan, me aseguré de que las flechas mas débiles impactaran en ustedes y las más dañinas en BadLuck. - dijo Brian.

\- De algo sirvieron esas clases de actuación. - dijo Sun levantándose junto a Paul. - pero les doy un pequeño consejo, todos deberían bañarse ya, tienen un olor realmente fe otra dimensión.

Todos rieron, mientras eran observados desde la nave sombra por Daerys.

\- Vaya, que inteligentes, cada vez esto se pone mucho mejor . - sonrió la reina del clan.

 **Gracias por leer gente, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil) para saber más. También en algún momento iré subiendo a mi pagina dibujos de los personajes hechos por una compañera, por eso no olviden de darle like.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por haber leído, nosss vemosss.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 : Dificultades técnicas.**

Como hace tiempo venían haciendo, los rangers se intercalaban para cuidar a Kiwi. Esta semana le había tocado a Conan.

El joven rubio decidió llevarlo a su casa y en este momento se encontraban en su habitación.

\- Como veras mi pequeño canino, le estoy haciendo unas actualizaciones a mi super traje, así tendrá un desempeño óptimo y mejorado. - explicó el joven de rulos mientras con unas herramientas hacía ajustes en su traje que se encontraba desarmado sobre una mesa, Kiwi tan solo lo miraba sin entender. - será grandioso, ya todos lo veran.

Conan seguía trabajando y en ocasiones le explicaba cosas a Kiwi pero al parecer el perrito se aburría ya que daba vueltas sobre si mismo o empezaba a morder cualquier cosa que estuviera en la habitación.

Tras unos minutos, sonó la alarma que indicaba que todos los rangers debían reunirse en la base.

\- Muy bien, está listo ¿Preparado para la acción Kiwi? - preguntó el rubio tomando al pequeño perrito entre sus brazos para también llevarlo a la base.

(-)

Con todos los rangers en la base, Jane comenzó a hablar del problema que había.

\- Muy bien, al parecer un grupo sombras se acerca por algún motivo a la planta de electricidad. - habló la pelirroja.

\- Nada nuevo. - sonrió Laura. - volveremos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

\- Lo se, lo se. - rió Jane. - solo trata de no electrocutarte, se arruinaría tu bonito cabello.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir de una maldita vez? - preguntó Brian aburriéndose de esa conversación.

(-)

La mayoría de los empleados de la planta de electricidad habían logrado escapar, excepto por unos cuantos que los sombras capturaron como rehenes.

Una gran cantidad de sombras rodeaban el lugar, los rangers aún sin estar transformados, planeaban a lo lejos como poder entrar y averiguar que andaban buscando los sombras en esta ocasión.

\- Yo creo que no hay que perder el tiempo e ir inmediatamente a partirles la...

\- Calmada Laura, ya tengo entendido que te encanta golpear. - dijo Brian.

\- Cállense, Jane nos esta llamando. - decía Sun tomando su horoscomorpher. - ¿Si coloradita?

\- Al parecer, una gran cantidad de electricidad esta siendo absorbida desde dentro de la planta y la electricidad de toda Mane Falls está comenzado a fallar. - indicó la pelirroja. - tengan precaución.

\- Yo ya empezaría a preocuparme. - dijo Jonathan al ver que los sombras ya los habían descubiertos.

\- Creo que estar los cinco detrás de un árbol no es algo conveniente. - habló Paul. - creo que estamos muy distraídos este dia.

Los seis empezaron a intercambiar golpes con el grupo de sombras, que cada vez aumentaban más

\- Dime Brian, ¿Quieres hacer algo después? - preguntó Laura esquivando a un sombra y golpeándolo.

\- ¿Crees que no tengo algo mejor que hacer que estar contigo? - volvió a preguntar Brian.

\- Deja esa brusquedad por un momento. - habló Jonathan dando un puñetazo en la cara a un sombra.

Los rangers seguían peleando hasta que una explosión se escuchó dentro de la fábrica y esta vez, todos los aparatos eléctricos de mane falls se apagaron.

De entre todos los sombras que habían, apareció uno rodeado de varios destellos eléctricos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

\- Ya estoy bien alimentado. - dijo el sombra. - es hora de que yo me encargue, ¡Soy Electrify!

\- Por fin apareció el sujeto malo importante. - se alegró Conan, ansioso por mostrar los nuevos ajustes de su traje.

\- Bueno, a pelear de verdad. - dijo Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!

Sin embargo, habla algo diferente esta vez. Todos los rangers miraban extrañados a Conan.

"Si, los nuevos arreglos de mi traje los dejó boquiabiertos" pensó feliz el rubio.

-¿ Se supone que me debo asustar? - preguntó Electrify.

\- Emmm, Conan. - habló Jonathan. - Mírate bien.

El rubio no comprendía muy bien a que se estaban refiriendo, pero cuando miro para sus propios pies y su mano derecha se dio cuenta.

Su traje solo cubría su cabeza, mitad de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo, dejando todo el resto del cuerpo desprotegido ante cualquier ataque.

\- ¿¡Que?! ¡Imposible! - se horrorizó el rubio. - ¡Nunca fallo en mis cálculos!.

\- Creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo. - dijo Electrify lanzado varios rayos de electricidad contra los rangers, que de suerte pudieron esquivar.

\- No entiendo, no se que pudo haber salido mal...

\- No es el momento Conan. - dijo Brian. - ve con Jonathan y Paul a rescatar a los que quedaron dentro de la planta, yo me quedaré con Laura y Sun para enfrentar a ese sujeto.

Cada grupo se dividió, Brian, Laura y Sun comenzaron a atacar a Electrify así los demas podían entrar sin que el sombra pudiera estorbarlos.

\- ¡Flechas explosivas! - gritó el ranger rojo usando su arco para lanzar ese ataque, pero el sombra con tan solo unas ondas eléctricas los hizo explotar a medio camino.

La ranger amarilla estaba detrás de él con su gran espada dispuesta a atacar al sombra cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- No lo haría si fuera tu. - dijo Electrify y Sun se detuvo. - tengo mucha energía como para freírlos a todos muy fácilmente, y para darles una prueba... - rió mientras lanzó unos rayos contra la ranger rosa que la electrocutaron.

\- ¡Laura! - se acercó Brian a su amiga que habia caído.

Sun furiosa atacó a Electrify con su espada, pero el sombra simplemente creó un campo de energía eléctrico alrededor de él que dañó a la ranger amarilla.

\- Tu ranger rojo, espero que no seas tan idiota como tus compañeras, no puedes tocarme, asique sería más fácil que entreguen sus medallones y se rindieran.

Los demas sombras rodearon a Brian y a Laura.

\- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. - sonrió Electrify mirando a Sun tirada en el suelo. - solo faltan otros tres...

(-)

Derrotando a varios sombras en el camino, Paul , Jonathan y Conan buscaban a la gente que había quedado dentro de la planta.

\- Dios, que pudo haber salido mal. - se seguía quejando el rubio, que no solo no podía completar su transformación, sino que también tampoco podía deshacerla.

Otro grupo de sombras apareció frente a ellos y la lucha inició.

El rubio peleaba de la forma que podía, debido a su inteligenciá usaba de buena forma la parte de su traje que tenía. Pero el pensamiento de haber fallado le preocupaba mas que la pelea en si.

Aquel grupo de sombras fue vencido y siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron a los rehenes faltantes, se encontraban en el medio de la planta y alli también estaba la maquinaría que controlaba la luz de la ciudad.

Paul y Jonathan fueron con los rehenes y Conan hacía la consola de electricidad.

\- Por suerte no lo daño gravemente. - dijo el rubio. - unos ligeros ajustes y ya habrá luz nuevamente.

(-)

Electrify y los demas sombras ya tenían en su poder a Brian,Laura y Sun. En ese momento notaron que la electricidad volvió a funcionar con normalidad.

\- Bien, ahora solo esperaremos tranquilamente a que salgan.

(-)

\- ¿Hay alguna salida de emergencia cercana? - preguntó Paul a una de las mujeres que trabajan allí.

\- Claro, por la puerta que está en esa dirección. - señaló la mujer.

\- Muy bien, salgan todos por allí ahora. - indicó Jonathan y todos los empleados obedecieron.

\- Ahora debemos ir rápidamente con los demas, no se volvieron a comunicar,deben estar en problemas. - dijo el ranger de Tauro.

\- Vayamos deprisa. - respondió el ranger azul.

Cuando ambos empezaron a correr, notaron que Conan seguía en el mismo lugar tratando de ver que pasaba con su traje.

\- No hay tiempo Conan, hay que ir con los otros ya. - dijo Paul.

\- Pero tengo que saber que sucedí...

El rubio toco su Scarlet Changer y su traje dejo de cubrir su cabeza, pero seguía cubriando tan solo mitad de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea. - susurraba el rubio furioso.

\- ¡Vámonos ya Conan! - exclamó Paul.

(-)

\- Cuando los demas lleguen, les esperara una sorpresa electrizante. - sonrió Electrify, los sombras seguían manteniendo capturados a Brian, Laura y Sun.

Los sombras miraron hacía la entrada de la panta, ya que los demás rangers ya habían aparecido.

\- Mantengan bien seguros a estos. - ordenó el sombra eléctrico. - ya es hora de que pongan los pelos de punta.

Sin esperar, el sombra lanzó rayos eléctricos hacía los tres rangers que quedaban, estos pudieron esquivarlos.

Paul tomó su martillo de toro en modo laser y empezó a disparar, pero Electrify simplemente repelía los ataques con su campo de energía eléctrico.

El ranger de Piscis intentó atacar, pero Electrify al darse cuenta que el agua podía hacerle daño, rápidamente tiró una corriente eléctrica contra Jonathan para inmovilizarlo y después electrocutarlo.

Nuevamente, Paul quiso atacar pero Electrify apareció instantáneamente frente a él, lo tomó del cuello y le dio una gran descarga.

Ya todos los rangers excepto Conan, habían perdido su transformación, si la del rubio aun contaba como transformación.

Los sombras tomaron ahora a Jonathan y Paul.

\- Quedas solamente tú, ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo? - rió el sombra eléctrico.

\- La verdad, analizando las posibilidades y en que estado se encuentra mi traje, hay varías cosas que podría hacer aún, aunque de manera bastante limitada.

\- Entonces muéstrame. - dijo Electrify lanzando varios rayos a una velocidad increíble.

Debido a la velocidad de los ataques, el rubio los recibió y sintió las descargas por todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Pero notó algo. Al recibir esos ataques, su traje volvió a cubrirle la cabeza y esta vez también le cubría su otro brazo.

\- ¿Podría ser? - susurró Conan Levantándose. - ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Tan solo fueron cosquillas!

\- Muy bien, como tu quieras. - sonrió Electrify preparando una bola de electricidad en sus manos y arrogándola como si fuera un rayo.

El potente ataque impacto de tal forma en Conan que hizo que se chocara contra una de las paredes de la planta casi a punto de romperla.

Pero el plan del rubio había dado resultado, ahora su traje lo cubría completamente de la cintura para arriba

Esa era la fuerza suficiente para volver a invocar sus imitaciones de armas para podes contraatacar, optó por la imitación del arco de Paul y comenzó a disparar contra Electrify que esquivaba velozmente.

Al ver que los sombras se encontraban distraídos viendo la pelea de Electrify y Conan, Brian aprovechó que el dolor ya se le había pasado para volverse a transformar y liberarse del agarre de los seres oscuros y atacarlos. Los demas rangers hicieron lo mismo.

Por haber recibido otro ataque de Electrify, ahora el traje de Conan cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su pierna derecha.

Sin embargo, el sombra eléctrico se dio cuenta del plan de el ranger escarlata al notar que su poder aumentaba durante la pelea.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Conan. - ¿No estabas muy seguro antes?.

\- Jejeje. - rió Electrify. - ya se a donde quieres llegar, y te ayudare, pero espero que no se me pase la mano.

El sombra eléctrico dio un gran salto hacía los grandes tubos de electricidad.

\- Muchas gracias por haber hecho que vuelva la luz. - sonrió el sombra y tomó con sus manos los grandes tubos y comenzó a absorber toda la electricidad.

Toda la luz de la ciudad de Mane Falls comenzó a fallar nuevamente, inquietando a los habitantes.

Debido a toda la electricidad absorbida, la masa muscular de Electrify había aumentado considerablemente y ahora su tamaño era el de un edificio.

\- Hace mucho que no aparecía uno de estos. - dijo Laura.

\- Entonces es hora de llamar a los zords. - dijo Brian pero Conan lo detuvo.

\- No, quiero que me ataqué. - habló el rubio.

\- ¿Estas loco verdad? - preguntó Sun. - te freirá por completo.

\- No hay porque arriesgarse de esa forma. - agrego Paul.

\- Por supuesto que no. - dijo Jonathan preocupado. - llamaremos a los zords y lo venceremos.

\- Y llamaremos a los zords. - dijo el rubio. - pero primero me tendrá que atacar.

(-)

\- Cielos, este sujeto si que está completamente loco. - dijo Gabriel mirando todo desde la gran computadora en la base sentado en el sofa, Kiwi estaba a su lado mordiendo quien sabe que cosa.

\- ¿Ese chico acaso sabe lo que hace? - preguntó Sarah.

\- Sabiendo como es él, está sumamente seguro. - respondió Jane.

\- ¿Y si falla? - volvió a cuestionar la pequeña niña rubia.

\- Pues , no sería algo muy bonito de ver. - respondió la pelirroja expectante por lo que podría pasar.

(-)

\- Mi energía está completamente llena. - dijo Electrify acercándose hacía Conan con pasos que hacían temblar el piso. - seguro estás ansioso por recibirla.

\- Pues claro que sí. - dijo Conan sonriendo separándose de los demas rangers.

\- ¡No lo hagas Conan! - gritó Laura y se iba a ir con él pero Brian la detuvo.

Con una impresionante cantidad de electricidad, el sombra arrojó el ataque sobre Conan, que no se movió del lugar y lo recibió completamente.

Hubo una explosión que por suerte no alcanzó la planta de electricidad y solo se veía humo en el lugar dónde Conan tendría que estar.

\- Que lastima, lo freí de tal manera que ni rastro quedó de él. - reía Electrify ante la mirada atónita de los demas rangers. - ahora es el turno de ustedes.

Sin embargo, del humo salió un gran misil que provocó que Electrify retrocediese.

El humo se disipó por completó dejando ver a Conan con su traje completo, pero esta vez habían varias cosas diferentes en él.

De su espalda salían dos grandes cañones que al parecer se retraían a voluntad del rubio, la parte de las manos ahora se transformaban en en ametralladoras, la parte de sus pies ahora tenía ruedas para ir a una mayor velocidad y la armadura en su totalidad ahora parecía completamente imprenetable.

\- Como mi super modo me parecía ya un poco anticuado, decidí optimizarlo. - explicó el rubio. - y gracias a tu gran cantidad de energía, ahora todos lo pueden ver ¡El modo super mega!

Los sombras que peleaban con los demás se digirieron a atacar a Conan, pero el rubio tan solo con los misiles de su espalda acabó con ellos.

\- ¡No creas que puedes hacer mucho con eso! - dijo Electrify dispuesto a atacarlo pero los misiles de Conan lo derribaron.

\- Ahora creo que ya si es el momento de los zords, hay mucho peligro luchando aquí en las cercanías de la planta eléctrica. - habló el rubio.

\- Telentrasportacion Jane, ahora. - dijo Brian a traves de su horoscomorpher y la pelirroja los teletrasnporto inmediatamente a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¡Invocar zords! - gritaron Brian, Laura, Jonathan, Paul y Sun a la vez.

Los zords fueron apareciendo uno por uno y cada ranger saltó hacía el suyo.

\- Supongo que ya estaban aburridos de nadar en círculos en esa pequeña caja de cristal. - le dijo Jonathan a sus fish zords.

\- Es el momento, ¡Trielemental Megazord activar! - ordenó Brian y los cincos zords se rangers aparecieron en la cabina en sus respectivos controles y activaron sus armaduras del horóscopo.

\- Ya extrañaba estar aquí dentro. - mencionó Laura.

\- ¡Absorbí mucha electricidad, no importa lo que hagan! - gritó Electrify arrojando una gran corriente eléctrica, provocando que el megazord se tambaleara por completo pero sin llegar a caer.

\- Estamos casi igual. - dijo Brian. - con toda esa electricidad rodeándolo ni nos podremos acercar a él.

\- Hay una forma. - dijo Conan apareciendo en la cabina del Megazord con su super mega modo y yendo al control del fuego donde estaban Brian y Laura y colocando una especie de pendrive allí para después hacer lo mismo con los controles de agua y tierra. - ahora ya pueden seguir ustedes. - terminó el rubio desapareciendo de la cabina.

Ahora de la espalda del trielemental megazord salían dos cañones como los que tenían Conan.

\- Es un buen regalo. - sonrió Brian. - ¿Listos rangers?

\- ¡Listos!

Dispararon misiles de esos cañones que quebrantaron en su totalidad el campo eléctrico que protegía a Electrify.

\- ¡Sable elemental del horóscopo ahora! - ordenó Brian y el sable color rojo apareció en sus manos, el mismo pero mas grande aparecía en las manos del megazord. - ¡Sable elemental! ¡Ataque final!

El sombra eléctrico gritó fuerte al recibir el ataque y desapareció finalmente.

\- Una muy buena forma de volver a usar los zords, fue una victoria celestial. - sonreía Brian, Conan también lo hacía desde el suelo.

(-)

\- Interesante, los rangers cada vez sacan mas haces de la manga. - dijo Daerys levantándose de su trono y yendo a su habitación. - no molesten, necesito entrenar. - les dijo a Sazka, Exion y Xuty para que no la molestaran. - por suerte tengo este buen saco de boxeo. - dijo la reina empezando a golpear el cuerpo muerto colgante de Reyis.

(-)

\- Cielos Conan, tu nuevo super mega modo es genial. - lo felicitaba Jonathan.

\- Servirá mucho en las próximas batallas que cada vez serán mas difíciles. - agregó Jane.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, es un honor. - respondía felizmente el rubio. - que bueno que pueda ayudarlos mas a todos con esto.

\- Sin embargo. - habló Brian. - ¿Por qué al principio tu transformación no se completaba y solo con la energía de Electrify sucedió?

\- Uh, realmente no lo se. - respondió el rubio volviendo a sentirse mal por eso. - supongo que tendré que volver a realizar los ajustes necesarios y...

En ese momento, todos miraron a Kiwi que aún se encontraba en el sofa mordiendo algo.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Laura.

\- No lo se. - respondió Gabriel. - estuvo todo el dia con eso en la boca.

\- Pues debes quitárselo. - dijo Sun sacando de la boca del pequeño perro lo que sea que tenía. - se podría lastimar... ¿Que es esto? - preguntó extrañada al ver un extraño objeto.

Conan lo miró bien y se dio cuenta.

\- Ahhhhh, es el transformador principal que da la energía a mi traje. - dijo tomándolo de las manos de Sun y aprentando un pequeño botón que había en el, se hizo de diminuto tamaño y lo conecto a su Scarlet Changer. - ahora entiendo porque mi transformación nunca se completaba, Kiwi debió tomarlo cuando estábamos en mi habitación, jejeje, que descuidado.

Todos en la base rodaron los ojos ante la torpeza de Conan. Ese muchacho rubio definitivamente era bastante especial a pesar de su gran inteligencia.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya saben, si quieren saber más y estar mejor pendiente de las actualizaciones y otras noticias pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosss.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 : Charla de chicos, charla de chicas.**

El grupo de sombras liderado por otro Sombra que tenía aspecto de leñador, ya que llevaba una hacha y venia vestido con una clase de camisa oscura a cuadros, atacaba a los seis rangers en las cercanías del bosque de Mane Falls.

El sombra leñador llamado Axies, tomó su hacha para partir un árbol y arrojarlo contra los rangers pero Sun con su espada cortó a la mitad ese tronco para que nadie sufriera daños.

\- Este sujeto no tiene ningún respeto por la ecología de este planeta. - dijo Conan dándole un puñetazo a un sombra. - ya suficientes arboles son talados al año.

\- ¿Pero donde crees que salen las hojas de papel? Todos algunas vez usamos una. - dijo Brian lanzando varias flechas ardientes contra 4 sombras que desaparecieron al instante.

\- Yo nunca use una. - respondió el rubio. - siempre utilicé mi computadora o cualquier aparato electrónico.

\- Me alegra no ser el único que tiene conciencia sobre lo que pasa en este planeta. - dijo Jonathan disparando contra varios sombras.

\- No eres el único Jonhny. - sonrió Laura lanzando una de sus pequeñas espadas como un bumerang. - lo he pensado bien, y creo que me haré vegana.

\- Deberían dejar esas conversaciones para después, ahora estamos un poco ocupados. - habló Paul que con un golpe de su martillo, mandó a volar a varios sombras.

Tras un tiempo de pelea, el único sombra que quedaba en pie era Axies, que comenzó su ataque sobre los rangers inmediatamente pero como estaba en desventaja numérica, le era muy difícil enfrentarlos. Entonces el sombra optó por su segundo plan, convertir su gran hacha en muchas que eran pequeñas y arrojarlas contra los rangers, que quedaron en el suelo por el ataque.

El ranger rojo fue el primero en volver a ponerse de pie para lanzar varias flechas de fuego que el sombra logró esquivar y ahora ambos mantenían una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras peleaban, Paul y Jonathan preparaban sus armas para disparar.

\- ¡Ahora! - gritaron ambos.

Brian rápidamente se alejó de Axies y el sombra recibió los disparos, para luego ser atacado sin cesar por Sun y Laura.

\- ¡Super mega modo ahora!

Ya en ese estado, Conan estaba preparado para disparar sus cañones que llevaba en la espalda y ante la señal que le dio Brian, disparó no sin antes fijarse de que las rangers femeninas no recibieran el ataque.

Al recibir los disparos de Conan, Axies estaba tambaleándose y ya no podía luchar.

\- ¡Combinar armas! - ordenó Brian.

Con el cañón del horóscopo ya listo, los rangers dispararon y Axies cayó al suelo para después desaparecer.

\- Muy bien, uno menos, a esto le llamo un buen trabajo. - comentó Conan feliz, desactivando su transformación, los demas rangers hicieron lo mismo.

\- Excelente. - dijo Brian. - ¿Y ahora?

\- Pues tienen el resto del día libre. - dijo Jane, su voz se escuchaba desde el horoscomorpher de Brian.

\- ¡Genial! - se alegró Laura. - nada mejor que tener todo el resto del dia libre después de un trabajo bien hecho.

Como era un viernes en la tarde y en la escuela no habían dejado tarea, efectivamente tenían el resto del dia libre. Esto debido también a que la pizzería se encontraba cerrada por reparaciones ya que por accidente Gabriel había roto una de las tuberías estaba todo inundado. Aunque ellos pudieron haberlo arreglado, Jane decidió llamar plomeros así parecía un negocio común y corriente.

(-)

-Lo siento reina nuestra. - se disculpaba Sazka. - ahora inmediatamente mandaremos otro sombra al ataque.

\- No, dejémoslo por el día de hoy. - dijo Daerys con actitud bastante relajada.

\- Entendido. - dijo Sazka extrañado.

La reina de los sombras se levantó de su trono para dirigirse a su habitación y después de darle un pequeño golpe al cadaver colgante de Reyis, se sentó y comenzó a meditar. Su energía estaba cerca del 91%.

"Disfruten lo que le quedan de vida rangers, falta cada vez menos."

(-)

Como tenía el resto del dia libre, la mejor opción que se le ocurrió a Brian fue claramente quedarse dormido en su habitación hasta el dia siguiente o al menos esa era su idea. Eran las 5 de la tarde.

Dejó el celular apagado así no escuchaba ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada que le pudiera interrumpir su sueño.

Unos minutos mas tarde, estaba completamente dormido.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se sentó sobre su cama y bostezó para después prender nuevamente su celular. La hora marcaba las 7:45 de la tarde.

Cuando pendió su celular, bastantes mensajes y algunas llamadas habían llegado.

El joven estaba completamente seguro que la mayoría eran de Laura para invitarlo a hacer algo en la noche con los demas y efectivamente tenía razón.

Leyó varios mensajes de la chica de pelo rosa en donde ofrecía hacer una reunión entre todos en su casa, pero el mensaje final decía que finalmente solo las chicas se iban a juntar en la casa de Jane y que si él quería, que se junte con los muchachos.

Realmente, Brian no tenía ganas para eso, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Brian! ¿Puedes sacar la basura? - escuchó a su mamá decir.

\- Bien. - respondió el joven.

Una vez con la basura puesta en el sesto de la calle, Brian volvió a su casa y cerró la puerta, pero por algún motivo sintió que debía abrirla de vuelta aunque no sea algo bueno.

Tal cual como pensó, al volver a abrirla estaban Conan y Jonathan a punto de tocar el timbre.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Brian.

\- Supongo que sabes que las chicas tienen su reunión. - dijo Jonathan. - pensábamos que quizás podríamos ir nosotros a algún bar a tomar algo, aunque yo ni siquiera tomo.

El joven de sagitario suspiró pesadamente.

\- Okey, okey, a veces es bueno salir al exterior. - rió ligeramente Brian.

\- Así se habla hombre, la socialización es parte importante en la vida. - dijo Conan sonriendo.

(-)

Paul manejaba y Conan estaba sentado en la parte del copiloto, Brian y Jonathan estaban sentados atrás.

\- Cielos, está camioneta esta genial. - dijo Jonathan mirando.

\- Parece bastante costosa. - comentó Brian.

\- Recuerden que soy diez años mayor que ustedes. - rió Paul. - con el trabajo ahorré y podes empezar a darte ciertos lujos, aunque se tarde.

\- Una Ford Ranger Limited Oscura 4x4 con una potencia de 3000 revoluciones por minuto, excelente modelo. - dijo Conan analizando.

\- Con que sabes de autos también. - habló Brian. - ¿Algo más?

\- Puedo decir el abecedario en ingles, español y frances. - respondió el rubio.

El joven de 28 años estacionó su camioneta al lado de un bar y los cuatro bajaron.

\- Solía venir aquí cuando tenía la edad de ustedes. - comentó Paul. - bueno, después con tan poco tiempo libre se deja de frecuentar estos lugares.

El grupo de jóvenes entró al lugar, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba frente a un pequeño escenario y comenzaron a esperar a que traigan sus pedidos.

Paul había pedido una cerveza al igual que Brian, Jonathan una gaseosa y Conan se conformó con un vaso de agua.

Con sus pedidos en mano, vieron como un joven de cabello negro el escenario con una guitarra acústica color roja comenzaba a cantar de una forma muy tranquila.

\- Entiendo porqué este era el lugar de moda en tu época. - dijo Brian tomando un trago.

\- Oye, tampoco estoy tan viejo eh. - rió Paul.

\- Pero sigues siendo el mayor de todos nosotros, tú y Sun son como una especie de niñeras para nosotros. - Comentó Jonathan.

\- No creo que seamos más maduros que Jane. - dijo el joven de 28 años.

\- Aquí entre nosotros. - habló el rubio de rulos. - hay que admitir que Jane tiene un elevado nivel de belleza, al menos en mi hace que mi cerebro genere mucha dopamina.

Todos rieron ante la forma de expresarse de Conan.

\- Es cierto. - respondió Jonathan. - pero no creo que a Brian y Paul les llame la atención, no de la misma forma que si miran a otras personas.

Brian y Paul se miraron extrañados.

\- Por favor. - dijo el rubio. - es obvio que a ti Brian, Laura es más que una amiga, y a ti te pasa lo mismo con Sun, Paul.

\- Ay dios. - suspiró Brian. - ¿En que momento esto se transformó en una charla sobre mujeres?

\- Justamente en este momento. - respondió Conan.

\- ¿No se puede hablar de otra cosa? - preguntó Paul.

\- ¿Lo ven? Esa es la típica actitud de cuando algo que te dicen es verdad, cambiar el tema de conversación de forma repentina.

\- Asique nos les queda otra opción que hablar. - rió Jonathan.

El joven de sagitario se quedo pensando y la verdad nunca sintió algo mas que amistad por Laura, mas bien la consideraba como una hermana que conocía de toda la vida. Pero no podia negar que había pequeños momentos que sentía extraño ante la presencia de la chica.

En cambio Paul, si sentía algo por Sun, pero no le molestaba para nada la relación que llevaban en ese momento.

Ambos explicaron eso ante Jonathan y Conan.

\- Hmmn. - pensó el rubio. - la menor señal de duda ante esa especie de relaciones significan que pasa algo de forma evidente.

\- Pues ya respondimos el interrogatorio de ustedes, ¿Conformes? - preguntó Brian.

\- No. - rió Jonathan.

\- Entonces es el turno de ustedes. - dijo Paul. - supongo que algo interesante debe de haber.

\- Tu eres fanático del amor Jonathan. - habló Brian. - seguramente alguna de las chicas que trabajan contigo en esos servicios comunitarios que haces llama tu atención.

\- La verdad que tienes razón. - dijo nerviosamente el muchacho de tez morena.

\- ¿Y tu Conan? - preguntó Paul.

\- Ya lo dije, me parece muy sexy Jane, creo que eso es un comienzo. - respondió el rubio sin titubear. - creo que finalmente probare un poco de alcohol, mas que todo para saber que clases de efectos tiene.

(-)

Como era de esperarse, Jane preparó varias pizzas para su reunión con Laura y Sun. Algo bastante exagerado ya que eran solo tres personas.

Gabriel y Sarah estaban de campamento con la escuela y por eso no interrumpirían, Kiwi simplemente dormía encima de una almohada.

\- Sabes que me encanta tu pizza, pero ya no me entra ni un pedazo más. - reía Laura.

\- Si no te comes otro pedazo romperás mi corazón por completo. - dijo la pelirroja fingiendo dolor.

\- Tu pizza es buenísima, pero quieres hacernos explotar, ademas la salsa era demasiada picante. -comentó Sun.

\- Auch, tan escorpiana que duele. - dijo Jane fingiendo haber recibido un golpe.

La pizza casi se había terminado (comida por Jane más que todo) y las tres se encontraban hablando de trivialidades, pero llegado un momento Laura revisaba a cada rato su celular.

\- ¿Sucede algo mi niñita? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No, solo que Brian no ha contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le mande hoy, no se si se habra reunido con los demas chicos. - respondió la chica de pelo rosa.

\- ¿Tu preocupación realmente es esa? ¿No te preocupa que quizás esté con otra chica en este momento? - preguntó Jane con una picara sonrisa.

\- ¡Cállate estupida! - rió Laura dándole un ligero golpe a Jane. - no es eso, o quizás si lo es, no lo se realmente.

\- Estas pensando en voz alta querida. - indicó Sun.

\- Metiste la pata Laura. - sonrío Jane.

\- Bien, bien, lo admito, me atraparon. - se rindió Laura.

\- Igual ya no te preocupes, Paul me dijo que están todos juntos en un bar pero al parecer lo echaron de allí porque Conan se pasó un poquitín de copas. - dijo Sun.

\- Vaya, tu y Paul siempre están pendientes uno del otro eh. - dijo Laura.

\- Tu no sabes nada niña. - sonrió la chica de escorpio. - no tengo porque hablarte de eso.

\- ¿Ah y yo debería hablarte de mi relación con Brian? - preguntó sarcástica Laura.

\- En ningún momento te lo pregunté. - respondió Sun.

\- Cielos, cielos, este lugar esta ardiendo de tal forma, ya estoy sintiendo calor. - dijo Jane. - ya les dije que las quiero mucho, ¿Verdad?

\- Y no se el porque. - respondió Sun.

\- Se que me amas, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista. - dijo Laura.

\- Haces que me sonrojé. - dijo Jane. - pero ya enserio, Miren como se pusieron Aries y Escorpio al nombrar a sus chicos de Sagitario y Tauro.

\- Ya saben lo importante que es Brian para mí. - dijo la chica de pelo rosa. - siempre quiero estar para él, quiero que vea el mundo de otra forma y creo que ya lo esta empezando a hacer, más que todo desde que somos rangers.

\- Y con Paul me llevó bastante bien, pero nunca fuimos mucho más que eso. - comentó Sun.

\- Jejeje. - rió Jane. - no lo se, no lo se, la actitud de ustedes dos me hacen dudar pero demasiaaaaaaaaaaado.

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, yo ya te dije como realmente son las cosas. - dijo Sun segura.

Pero la que se había quedado pensado era Laura.

Era verdad todo lo que había dicho, pero quizás también sentía algo por su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

\- Para finalizar esta charlita. - volvió a hablar Jane. - solo déjenme decirles que Sagitario y Aries al igual que Tauro y Escorpio, son signos de altísima compatibilidad. - sonrió. - y ahora... ¿Quién quiere jugar al uno?

(-)

Los cuatro jóvenes habían sido echados del bar, por lo que decidieron matar el tiempo en el parque ya que a esas horas de la noche era muy tranquilo y de paso, esperaban a que Conan se le pase esa ligera borrachera que tenía.

\- Con que estos son los efectos del alcohol, interesante, muy interesante. - decía Conan sentado en una banca junto a Jonathan, que no había tomado nada.

\- Y dime, ¿Que se siente? - preguntó el chico de Piscis.

\- Es una forma patética para olvidarse de los problemas. - respondió.

Brian y Paul estaban sentado en el capote de la camioneta del segundo.

\- Que bizarro lo que pasó en el bar realmente. - dijo Paul.

\- Quien diría que con tan solo dos vasos de cerveza Conan ya se embriagaría.

\- Los estoy escuchando. - dijo el rubio acercándose sostenido por Jonathan.

\- La próxima vigilemos a Conan para que no nos vuelvan a echar. - rió Brian.

\- No volverá pasar, me siento como una persona débil. - dijo Conan.

Todos rieron y se miraron entre si.

Brian sonrió y extendió su puño al centro para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Amigos verdad? - dijo el joven de sagitario.

\- Claro que si. - se sumó Jonathan con su puño.

El que siguió fue Conan y finalmente Paul.

En otro lado pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pero con Jane, Laura y Sun abrazadas.

En esos pequeños momentos, el vinculo entre todos aumentó enormemente lo que provocó que cada constelación perteneciente a ellos brillara intensamente.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Para saber más, pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V, el link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Nuevamente Gracias por leer, nossss vemosss.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 : Memorias de una noche bajó las estrellas, parte 1.**

Los tres generales sombra se encontraban realizando un nuevo ritual para invocar a algún nuevo sombra que pueda servir para vencer a los rangers, esto ante la atenta mirada de Daerys que estaba sentada en su trono.

\- Un momento. - los detuvo la reina levantándose y acercándose al circulo de los generales. - voy a ayudar esta vez.

\- ¿Segura reina nuestra? - preguntó Sazka.

\- ¿No sería mejor que no gaste sus energías en esto? - ahora preguntaba Xuty.

\- Es verdad, nosotros nos encargaremos. - dijo Exion.

\- ¿Acaso no me escucharon? Voy a ayudar, mi energía está al 92%. - refutó Daerys.

Dudosos, los generales le abrieron el paso para que se integre al circulo y ahora los cuatro realizaban el ritual de invocación.

Gracias al gran poder de Daerys, una gran cantidad de energía oscura comenzaba a aparecer, muchísimo más diferente que las demás.

Una gran bola oscura de considerable tamaño se estaba formando encima de ellos, repentinamente miles y miles de murciélagos aparecieron en la nave sombra para terminar uniéndose a esa gran masa.

Poco a poco, de esa bola iba apareciendo un sombra totalmente diferente a los que había aparecido antes.

Figura humanoide, Tenía muchas partes rojas por todo su cuerpo, unas grandes alas que también eran mitad rojas y la otra mitad negras, cuernos en la cabeza, unas enormes garras, un tamaño que casi alcanzaba el techo de la nave y su aura emanaba una maldad y oscuridad totalmente increíbles.

Su aspecto parecía sacado desde el mismísimo infierno. Incluso los generales se sorprendieron.

La reina del clan sombra sonrió.

\- Diablo... Que bueno volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo.

(-)

El pequeño niño de cabello corto negro que vestía una remera roja y unos shorts azules se encontraba tirado en el pasto, viendo la cantidad inmensurable de estrellas que había en el cielo esa noche.

No sabía con exactitud cuantas habría, o si siempre eran las mismas. Pero verlas lo tranquilizaba.

\- ¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado pequeño? - preguntó una mujer de unos aproximadamente 30 años, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cintura. Parecía un ángel.

A pesar de que era una extraña para él, el niño no se sentía para nada incomodo. Por lo que con un gesto positivo de su rostro, acepto que aquella mujer se acostara a su lado.

\- Dime. - habló la mujer. - ¿Te sabes todas las constelaciones que hay en el cielo?

Ante el silencio del niño, la mujer supo que no tenía ni la menor idea.

\- Muy bien. - rió la mujer. - te las dire una por una, aquella, la que esta por ese sector es Cancer. - señaló con el dedo una figura de estrellas. - las de por allí son las de Capricornio, Virgo de aquel lado, Libra en ese lugar, Géminis allí,Tauro y Escorpio en ese lugar, Leo en esa parte, Acuario más para aquel sector,Piscis por allí,Aries en esa parte y finalmente, Sagitario en esa parte, la que te pertenece.

\- ¿La que me pertenece? - preguntó el niño extrañado sin dejar de mirar esa constelación que según la mujer era suya.

\- Así es, ¿Acaso no sabes cual es tu signo del horóscopo? - preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

El niño había escuchado sobre esas cosas, su madre a veces lo leía en los diarios pero nunca le había prestado atención.

\- No, no lo se. - respondió.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños que día es?

\- El 25 de noviembre.

\- Entonces, efectivamente la de sagitario es tu constelación, ya que es tu signo del horóscopo. - dijo la mujer sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo. - ten esto.

Ambos ahora estaban sentado sobre el césped.

-¿Que es? - preguntó el niño con aquel objeto circular en sus manos.

\- Es el medallón de sagitario, con el, podrás ayudar a las personas y alcanzar un poder que nunca te habrás imaginado...

"Un poder que nunca te habrás imaginado"

"Un poder que nunca te habrás imaginado"

"Un poder que nunca te habrás imaginado"

"Hazlo salir"

"Hazlo salir"

"Hazlo salir"

(-)

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron estrepitosamente.

Otra vez, otra vez el mismo sueño.

Se sentó sobre su cama y pensó que rayos era lo que estaba pasando y si todo esos sueños tenían algún significado en particular.

En la mesita de luz que estaba al costado de su cama, se encontraban su horoscomorpher y su medallón de sagitario, el cual tomó y comenzó a observar con detenimiento.

\- ¿Quien será esa mujer? ¿Y que me querrá decir?. - se preguntaba. - Dios, que tontería. - terminó por decir y guardar el medallón y el medallón en sus bolsillos.

Al ver la hora en su celular, se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela y le había prometido a Laura llegar temprano para ayudarla con el club de teatro y la obra que ella misma había escrito. En solo dos días era el estreno y él era uno de los protagonistas principales. Todavía no sabe como Laura pudo convencerlo.

Se preparó de forma fugaz y con su bicicleta fue hacía la escuela.

(-)

\- ¿Ya te sabes tus lineas Conan? - preguntaba Laura con un libreto en sus manos.

\- Es muy sencillo acordarse de esas palabras, mira. - el rubio tomó aire. - "Cada estrella en el cielo es unica, cada una representa un aspecto diferente de nuestro ser, ya que cada uno es un universo diferente, somos paz, guerra, calma, tormenta"

\- Eres un genio por completo. - dijo la chica de pelo rosa emocionada yendo hacía otro actor de la obra.

\- Deberías dedicarte a la actuación Conan. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Igualmente veo varias inconsistencias en este guión, de todas formas lo entiendo ya que al escribir una historia bastante larga se te pueden pasar varios detalles por alto. - comentó el rubio.

Al borde del escenario, Brian estaba sentado repasando una vez más sus líneas. Debía admitir que esa obra escrita por su mejor amiga era bastante interesante, pero su mente estaba distraída en esos sueños que últimamente estaba teniendo.

\- Brian, Brian, ¡Brian! ¿Te encuentras en este planeta? - preguntó Laura sentándose a su lado.

\- Si... Si... Solo estaba... Eeeem.

\- Necesito que te esfuerces en esto. - dijo Laura poniéndose sería. - sabes que es importante para mi.

\- Se a la perfección que es importante para ti. - sonrió Brian. - además se que me mataras si no lo hago bien.

\- Romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo, te haré sufrir.

\- Con eso asustas a cualquiera. - rió el joven.

\- Bien, entonces un último ensayo hoy. - dijo Laura. - mañana es el ensayo final y después el dia de la verdad.

\- Te emociona demasiado esto. - habló Brian.

\- Mucho, tal vez con esto de un paso más adelante en este mundo. - dijo feliz la chica.

\- Cuando seas famosa yo siempre estaré en primera fila.

Los se abrazaron en ese momento, pero fue una abrazo muy diferente a los que se habían dado durante todo el tiempo que se conocían.

\- Bien... - dijo Laura con algo de confusión. - ¿A ensayar?

\- Claro.

(-)

Mientras caminaba hacía su casa, Brian leía y releía sus líneas para poder acordárselas perfectamente. Pero al llegar, vio un auto enfente y una pequeña niña saliendo de allí corriendo hacía él.

\- ¡Hermano!

\- ¡Clara! - dijo feliz Brian tomando en sus manos a su pequeña hermana. - Que gustó que estes aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, te he extrañado mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

En ese momento, del auto también bajó un hombre con un aspecto muy similar al de Brian pero de mas edad.

\- Papá.

\- Hijo, ha pasado tiempo.

\- Bastante diría yo.

Sin soltar a su pequeña hermana, Brian saludo a su padre con un apretón de manos.

La madre salió de la casa y Clara fue directo a abrazarla.

\- Que bueno que la hayas traído Carl, ¿Te gustaría pasar? - preguntó Joanna, la madre de Brian.

\- No gracias, no quiero ser una molestia como lo fui siempre. - respondió Carl. - solo quería que ella sl menos pase un dia con ustedes, mañana en la tarde la vendré a buscar.

\- Bien. - suspiró Joanna. - Clara, ve a saludar a papá.

Una vez que se despidieron, Carl se fue.

\- Seguramente tendrás muchas ganas de jugar hoy ¿No? - preguntó Brian.

\- ¡Si! Y de pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes. - respondió la niña de 5 años.

\- Te prometemos que disfrutaremos este día al maximo. - dijo Joanna.

(-)

El anochecer llegaba a Mane Falls, y con eso, el plan de los sombras.

\- Ahora es tu turno Diablo, ve allí. - ordenó Daerys. -

El sombra de aspecto demoníaco, emitió un rugido en señal de afirmación y se deshizo en cientos de murciélagos que se digirieron a la ciudad.

(-)

El día había sido muy divertido para Clara, aunque esté ya estuviera terminando.

Ahora ella y su hermano se encontraban viendo las estrellas tirados en el patio de la casa.

\- Son muchas estrellas en el cielo. - dijo la niña. - cuando estoy con papá casi nunca las veo.

\- Si, son muchas. - sonrió Brian. - ¿Quieres saber cuales son las constelaciones?

\- ¿Constelaciones? ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Clara totalmente intrigada.

\- Ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a dormir. - dijo Joanna.

\- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Brian me iba a hablar de las constelaciones! - se quejó.

\- Será en otra ocasión, ahora ya es muy tarde.

La niña se levantó deseándole las buenas noches a su hermano para después entrar a la casa.

\- Entra pronto hijo. - dijo Joanna y ella también entro a la casa.

Aun en el suelo, Brian se quedó mirando las estrellas. Especialmente aquellas que formaban la constelación de sagitario.

Tal vez su visión le fallaba o ya tenía sueño, porque notó que la constelación emitió un brillo bastante peculiar. Como si estuviera ardiendo como el fuego.

Finalmente se levantó y entro a la casa para dormir.

(-)

"Con tu máximo poder, arderas. Pero las llamas no te quemaran."

(-)

\- ¡Brian! ¡Despierta ya!

\- ¿Que... Sucede mamá? - preguntó el joven bostezando, ya era de día.

\- ¡Clara no está!

\- ¿Que?

Ambos vieron el cuarto donde ella dormía cuando venía, pero no estaba allí.

La ventana estaba abierta y había un poco de desorden.

\- Dios, dios mio. - decía Joanna desesperada.

\- Busquemos mamá,no debe estar lejos, hay que estar tranquilos.

\- ¿Pero si la secuestraron? ¡Hay que llamar a la policía!

Por la desesperación y nerviosísimo de los dos, ninguno se dio cuenta que un pequeño murciélago huia de la habitación.

(-)

\- Genial. - sonreía Daerys. - por cada niño que Diablo se lleva y almacená vivos en su propio cuerpo cada vez será más y más poderoso.

(-)

Joanna llamó urgentemente a Carl para avisarle lo sucedido.

Ella lloraba y el trataba de calmarla, ambos decidieron llamar a la policía.

El joven de sagitario buscaba sin cesar por las calles de Mane Falls en lugares donde su hermana podría estar, pero todo era en vano.

Se sentía culpable. Otra vez había fallado en protegerla, como hace años.

Al sentarse rendido frente al lago de la ciudad, escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo.

\- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS! - gritaba Laura molesta. - me habías prometido que te tomarías en serio esto, me lo habías prometido Brian, pero no, te veo aca frente del lago sin hacer nada. - estaba totalmente molesta. - no podíamos seguir el ensayo sin ti hoy, ¡Me lo habías prometido!

\- ¿Acaso crees que mi mente solo piensa en esa estupida obra? ¡Hay cosas mas importantes!

Esas palabras le dolieron por completo a Laura, pero en ese momento sus horoscomophers sonaron.

\- Chicos, una cantidad colosal de energía oscura se está reuniendo en el sur de Mane Falls, cerca del parque de diversiones, vayan mucho cuidado, esto es algo totalmente diferente. - dijo Jane con un tono que mostraba preocupación.

\- Lo único que faltaba. - se enfadó Brian y rápidamente tomó su morpher y medallón para transformarse instantáneamente e invocar su vehículo. - terminaré esto rápido.

Laura quedó totalmente confundida ante la actitud de su amigo, pero lo siguió también transformándose.

(-)

\- Rayos... - dijo Jonathan atemorizado. - eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Tras recibir las ordenes de Jane, los rangers de escorpio, Tauro, piscis junto a Conan ya transformados se dirgieron al sitio. Pero para nada se esperaban ver algo así.

Un ser enorme de aspecto totalmente demoníaco y que parecía sacada de una pesadilla rugía en la cima de un edificio.

\- ¿Que mierda haremos contra algo así? - preguntaba Sun.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es pelear. - respondió Paul. - esa cosa es un peligro mortal.

\- Si se trata de algo con el aspecto del mismo diablo no debe ser nada fácil. - dijo Conan.

\- Fíjense bien, hay alguien en su hombro. - indicó Jonathan.

Y efectivamente, se trataba del general sombra Xuty.

\- Muy bien Diablo. - dijo el sombra. - creo que es hora de empezar el show, que todos los gritos que hay en tu interior te den fuerzas.

Inmediatamente, Diablo desplegó sus grandes a alas y volo hacía los rangers tirando grandes ráfagas de fuego por la boca.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Paul. Los cuatro esquivaron de suerte los ataques.

Pero Diablo seguía volando y con sus grandes garras, tomó a Jonathan y lo arrojó contra un edificio.

Sun trató de atacar con su espada pero el Demoniaco ser le pegó una patada con sus grandes piernas.

Paul disparaba montado en su cuatriciclo, pero Diablo fácilmente evadía los ataques a pesar de su gran tamaño y arrojó mas ráfagas de fuego que lograron alcanzar al ranger de tauro.

Conan inmediatamente activó su super mega modo, pero Diablo empezó a golpearlo y aplastarlo como si de un simple insecto se tratase, dejando el traje del rubio completamente destruido e inutilizable.

\- Mierda... ¿Por que esa cosa tiene tanto poder? - Preguntó Sun arrastrándose para tratar de agarra su espada pero alguien la tomó.

\- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. - dijo Xuty. - creo que ya podemos tomar sus medallones, empezaré contigo amarilla, matándote con tu propia espada.

Sin embargo varias flechas en llamas fueron hacía Xuty obligándolo a soltar la espada y volver al hombro de Diablo.

\- ¿Todos estas bien? - preguntaba Laura al ver a todos los demas caídos.

\- Siempre se puede estar mucho peor. - respondió Conan sin poder levantarse.

\- Con que quedaban la rosa y el rojo. - habló el sombra. - bien, será sencillo.

Laura se preparaba para pelear, pero Brian se puso delante de ella.

\- Tu cuida a loa demas. - dijo el ranger rojo. - yo solo me encargaré.

\- Pero podemos pelear juntos...

\- Solo estorbaras. - terminó diciendo Brian y rápidamente montó su vehículo y comenzó a disparar contra Diablo. - que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a intervenir.

\- ¿Que.. Le sucede? - preguntó Sun tratando de reincorporarse con ayuda de Laura.

\- Me gustaría saberlo. - respondió la chica de pelo rosa.

Yendo sobre su vehículo, Brian seguía lanzando sus flechas contra el sombra y Xuty, recibieron varios ataques pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlos.

\- Parece que estas un poco nervioso ranger rojo. - reía Xuty sentado en el hombro de Diablo.

El ser demoníaco volaba y trataba de tomar a Brian con sus grandes garras pero no lo lograba, por lo que empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de fuego que el ranger también esquivaba.

\- Maldición. - dijo Brian molesto por lo que se estaba tardando. - esto está tomando demasiado tiempo, pues bien, terminemos ya con esto.

Puso la mano en su pecho y con eso invocó a su Red Centaurus Zord, que apareció inmediatamente.

\- Sacanos de aquí Jane. - ordenó. - pero solo a nosotros dos.

\- Pero Brian, si pelean todos juntos seguro...

\- Ya ves que eso no funcionó, hazlo.

Sin opción, la pelirroja mandó a Brian y su Zord a las afueras de la ciudad junto a Xuty y Diablo para después volver a usar el transportador para traer a los rangers heridos a la base.

(-)

Inmediatamente al haber sido transportados, Brian dentro de su Zord empezó a atacar frenéticamente a Diablo con una fuerza descomunal y de forma bastante violenta.

El sombra arrojaba fuego de la boca pero el Centaurus Zord los esquivaba fácilmente para después empezar a darle puñetazos.

(-)

\- Nunca había visto a Brian pelear de esa forma. - dijo Laura extrañada.

\- Algo sucede. - observaba Jane. - y no algo bueno.

\- Ya se estaba comportando extraño. - dijo la chica de pelo rosa. - me trató mal,a pesar de todo nunca lo había hecho.

(-)

El general sombra estaba totalmente impresionado, Diablo estaba siendo derrotado tan solo por el ranger rojo.

\- Imposible que esté pasando esto. - decía Daerys viendo todo desde la nave sombra. - Xuty, déjate de tonterías y usa el ataque más poderoso de diablo.

(-)

Varias flechas ardientes derribaron por completo a Diablo.

Era el momento para acabar con él.

\- Bueno, ya es la hora, ¡Arco de Sagitario! - gritó Brian y un gigantesco arco apareció en las manos del Centaurus Zord.

Sin embargo, Xuty reía mientras Diablo se ponía nuevamente de pie.

\- Jeje, seguramente no sabes de donde sacamos tanta energía esta vez. - dijo el general sombra.

\- Tampoco me interesa saberlo. - respondió Brian a punto de atacar.

\- Muy bien. - sonrió Xuty. - ahora lo veras bien.

El pecho de Diablo se hizo transparente, mostrando a varios, si no eran cientos de niños en su interior y entre todos ellos,Clara, su hermana.

\- ¿Que dices ahora Ranger rojo? ¿Acabar con nosotros junto a estos niños? ¿O dejarnos vivir y seguir con todo el caos? - preguntaba Xuty sonriendo diabólicamente.

(-)

\- Esto no puede ser verdad. - decía Jane observando la situación.

\- Es una jugada muy sucia. - dijo Laura. - tengo que ir a ayudarlo...

\- No serviría de nada, ya viste lo heridos que quedaron los demas ante ese demonio, solo nos queda esperar que haría Brian.

(-)

Ver a su hermana entre todos esos niños descolocó a Brian por completo, su transformación estaba empezando a fallar.

\- Viendo que estas quedándote quieto, atacaremos. - dijo Xuty. - Diablo, usa el poder de toda la desesperación que hay en tu interior.

El demoníaco sombra levanto una de sus manos, donde se empezó a formar una bola de energía oscura que cada vez aumentaba más y más de tamaño.

(-)

\- ¡Morirá si recibe ese ataque! - se desesperó Laura. - ¡Usa el transportador y tráelo hacía aquí!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Al estar fallando por algún motivo su conexión con Sagitario no puedo hacer que el transportador funcione! - respondió Jane tratando de mantener la calma aunque claramente no lo lograba. - ¡¿Justo ahora tenía que suceder?!

(-)

La bola de energía oscura había adquirido un tamaño colosal y fácilmente se podía ver desde Mane Falls.

\- Llego el momento de que el ranger rojo caiga, ¡Ahora diablo!

El ataque se dirigió directamente a Brian y el Centaurus Zord, que no lograba moverse.

(-)

\- ¡Nooooooooooooo! - gritó Laura.

(-)

Esa bola había llegado a su objetivo, causando una increíble explosión que también se había logrado ver desde la ciudad, todos los habitantes estaban completamente atemorizados.

Tras la explosión, no había quedado ninguna señal del Centaurus Zord, ni tampoco de Brian.

(-)

Al ver todo eso, lagrimas habían estaban empezando a caer de los ojos de Laura.

Todos los demas en la base no sabían como reaccionar.

Jane buscaba desesperada alguna señal de Brian, su morpher o su Zord. Pero nada, no había señales ni en la ciudad ni tampoco en las afueras. Había desaparecido por completo.

\- No... No... - decía Jane al no encontrar ningún rastro. - imposible...

Con un punzante dolor, Laura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

 ** _Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _S_ i quieren saber más, puede darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **GRACIAS nuevamente por leer, nossss vemossss.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32 : Recuerdos de una noche bajo las estrellas, parte 2.**

\- Desde esta mañana, la ciudad se encuentra en una situación de extrema confusión y temor debido a las varias , si no se podrían decir cientas desapariciones de niños que han ocurrido repentinamente. - explicaba el periodista del noticiero local de Mane Falls, que Jane y los demas estaban viendo desde la gran computadora de la base. - muchos creen que este asunto esta relacionado con la aparición de una enorme criatura oscura y que las grandes explosiones que se pudieron ver este mediodía en las afueras del poblado, nos están llegando muchos testimonios de padres abatidos por las desapariciones de sus hijos, como los de estos padres que escucharemos ahora.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, Laura miró la pantalla y pudo ver a los padres de Brian en el noticiero hablando.

\- Estamos completamente desesperados. - decía Joanna llorando. - nuestros dos hijos Brian y Clara no aparecen, tenemos mucho miedo.

La chica de pelo rosa estaba completamente sorprendida con lo que escuchó.

Obviamente sabía que los padres de Brian se habían separado, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que tenía una hermana.

Eso explicaba la actitud hostil que tuvo hacia ella hoy. Ya sabía que su hermana había desaparecido y su mente estaba ocupada en eso. Se sintió completamente idiota y peor que antes, ya que mientras estaba preocupada por su obra de teatro, a Brian le sucedía algo peor.

\- Como estos testimonios, hay muchos mas, los mantendremos informados con cualquier otra noticia y esperemos que está situación mejore de alguna forma. - terminó de decir el peiriodista con una gran mueca de tristeza en su rostro antes de que Jane sacará las noticias de la pantalla.

\- Nunca supe que Brian tenía una hermana. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Ese chico tiene serios problemas de comunicación. - habló Sun. - si hubiera dicho algo al respecto con eso, lo hubiéramos podido ayudar, pero no, siempre con esa ridícula actitud.

\- No deberías hablar así Sun. - dijo Paul.

\- ¿Por qué? Es toda la realidad. - volvió a decir la chica de escorpio. - mira como terminó ahora, lo más seguro es que este hecho cenizas en este momento.

\- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó Laura. - él esta bien, estará bien, solo hay que seguir buscando de alguna forma y podremos solucionar esto todos juntos.

\- Perdona que te diga esto Laura. - dijo Jane poniendo la mano en el hombro de la chica de pelo rosa. - lo más seguro es que Sun tenga razón, no hay absolutamente ningún rastro de Brian, el centaurus zord tampoco aparece en su caja de cristal... Me temo que...

\- ¡NO! ¡YO SE QUE ESTA BIEN! ¡LO BUSCARÉ POR MI CUENTA CON SIN AYUDA DE USTEDES PERO LO ENCONTRARÉ! ¡YA LO VERAN! - gritó la chica de aries para después salir corriendo de la base.

\- Esto es muy pero muy malo... - dijo Conan.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, le costaba creerlo, pero no había nada que indicara que Brian estaba bien.

Sun pensó que había sido demasiada dura y pensó que debía seguir a Laura y disculparse pero Paul la detuvo.

Los gemelos estaban atonitos ante todo, incluso Kiwi notaba el ambiente tenso que se presentaba y no era para menos.

Un sombra con un poder totalmente descomunal que pudo derrotarlos en tan solo un momento, toda Mane Falls en caos debido a las desapariciones de niños y como si fuera poco, un ranger había caído en batalla sin dejar huella.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que aquel sombra vuelva a aparecer. - dijo Jane pensando que finalmente era el momento de que ella también entrara en acción con los demas aunque no estaba segura. - Y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Sin embargo, nadie en la base estaba convencido de esas palabras.

Por primera vez, no sabían si iban a ganar.

(-)

\- Hiciste un excelente trabajo controlando a Diablo, Xuty. - felicitó Daerys al segundo general sombra. - un ranger menos, pero no veo que hayas traído ningún medallón contigo.

\- Lo siento reina. - se disculpó Xuty. - los rangers pudieron escapar, y lo mas posible que el medallón del ranger rojo se haya pulverizado junto con él debido al ataque de Diablo.

\- Claro que no. - dijo segura la reina de los sombras. - los medallones son objetos extremadamente poderosos, no hay forma alguna de que puedan ser destruidos, ni siquiera con un ataque de tal magnitud, vuelve al sector en donde acabaste con el ranger rojo y búscalo, si surge algún problema Diablo ira inmediatamente.

\- Si reina mia. - obedeció Xuty inmediatamente y se fue de la nave.

\- ¿Esta realmente segura de que el medallón no se destruyó en la batalla? - preguntó Sazka.

\- Imposible. - contestó Daerys. - solo existe una forma, que claramente no la usaré porque si quiero mi vida eterna necesito los doce medallones completos.

(-)

Transformada en ranger y montando su Aries Fire, Laura buscaba por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores a Brian.

También en los lugares que ambos solían frecuentar, pero nada.

Cansada, deshizo su transformación y al llegar al parque, se sentó debajo del árbol donde los dos siempre se sentaban.

Se sentía muy confundida.

¿Por qué su supuesto mejor amigo nunca le había contado que tenía una hermana? ¿O era culpa de ella por siempre estar encima de él y presionarlo de tal forma a que le contará sus cosas personales sin permitir que se sintiera cómodo?

Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado.

Muchos, muchos eran los momentos que había pasado junto a él. Todavía recordaba a la perfección el momento que lo había conocido.

"Era el festejo por el aniversario de los 200 años de la fundación de Mane Falls.

El parque de la ciudad (que en ese momento era mas grande y natural pero luego se redujo debido a varias obras en construcción) se llenaba de puestos de comida y espectáculos para que los habitantes pudieran disfrutar junto a su familia y todo culminaba con fuegos artificiales.

Pero lo mas hermoso definitivamente, eran como se podían ver las estrellas aquella noche. Muchas personas simplemente se acostaban simplemente en el suelo para ver aquella maravilla.

Se sentían afortunados de que en Mane Falls se pudiera apreciar eso de una forma tan natural.

Ella, con tan solo 5 años de edad, pelo largo y obviamente sin estar teñido de algún color mostrando su cabello natural oscuro, comía un helado que le había comprado su madre.

\- ¿Vemos las estrellas antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales? - preguntó su padre.

\- ¡Siii! - respondía feliz.

\- Apurémonos entonces. - sonreía su madre.

Eligieron cierto sector y se acostaron, definitivamente era algo hermoso de ver.

En un momento ella miró hacia un lado y vio a otro niño tirado en el suelo y una mujer rubia que se alejaba rápidamente de él. Le pareció extraño y decidió ir, obviamente preguntándole a sus padres antes, que le dieron permiso ya que estaban cerca.

\- Hola. - dijo sentándose junto al niño, que no despagaba sus ojos de las estrellas. - ¿Por qué estas solo? ¿Aquella mujer que se fue era tu mamá?

El niño primero dudo ante tantas preguntas, pero respondió.

\- No, mis padres fueron a comprar comida, y esa mujer que se fue era solo una amiga.

Ella ya no supo que responder y tan solo se siguió sentada junto a él sin decir nada.

\- ¿Tu sabes de las constelaciones? - preguntó el niño.

\- ¿Que eso? - preguntó.

\- Creo que me explicaron, pero no entendí demasiado bien.

Ella rió ante la respuesta del niño.

\- Debes prestar más atención, ¡Y mejora esa cara de malhumorado! ¡Estas viendo las bellas estrellas!"

Ese recuerdo hizo que Laura sonriera, aunque cualquier recuerdo junto a él la ponía feliz, pero por obvias razones ese era el más importante.

No podía pensar que él no estuviera más, le sería imposible. Preferiría morir primera antes que él.

Pero su búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado y cada vez se desanimaba más. Ni le importaba lo demacrado que había quedado su rostro por tanto llanto.

(-)

En el mismo sitio que hace unos momentos había peleado contra el ranger rojo, el segundo general sombra Xuty buscaba por todos lados el medallón.

\- Si la reina dice que es imposible destruirlo debe ser cierto, pero no está por ningún lado.

\- Mejor que hagamos una búsqueda exhaustiva después. - dijo un holograma de Daerys que apareció frente a él.- creo que es hora de definitivamente acabar con todos los rangers, Diablo ya esta yendo contigo.

\- Entendido reina mia.

(-)

\- La misma energía oscura esta volviendo. - dijo Jane mirando la gran computadora. - me temo que Diablo volverá a aparecer.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Conan. - ni siquiera pude reparar mi traje.

\- Lo mejor es que tu no luches Conan, sin tu traje no podrás hacer nada. - dijo la pelirroja. - deberán ir solo ustedes tres. - señaló a Paul, Sun y Jonathan. - inmediatamente avisaré también a Laura.

Los rangers no sabían si iban a sobrevivir, pero la misión de ellos era seguir luchando sin importar que pase.

El rubio se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder participar debido a los daños de su traje, pero ayudaría lo posible desde la base o con lo que pudiera.

\- Deberás ser el lider esta vez Paul. - indicó la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo!¡Activar! - gritaron los tres para transformarse e irse inmediatamente.

La pelirroja los observaba mientras se iban. Sacó de su bolsillo el medallón de Libra sin que Conan lo notara.

"Tal vez por fin sea el momento de usarlo frente a ellos, aunque me arriesgue"

(-)

Abrazada a sus rodillas, Laura seguía llorando hasta que escucho la voz de Jane en su morpher.

\- Diablo a vuelto a aparecer, esta vez cerca del hospital, ve pronto, los demas ya están allí.

La chica de pelo rosa se levantó del suelo.

Brian ya no estaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, por lo que definitivamente iba a hacer lo posible para que su amigo sea vengado y no solo por él, sino también por todos los padres hundidos en tristeza por las desapariciones de sus hijos.

Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas hasta morir. Por lo menos de esa forma volvería ver a su mejor amigo.

(-)

Varias personas huían aterradas, Diablo con Xuty sentado en su hombro estaba en el techo del hospital.

El sombra con aspecto demoníaco rugía de una forma que podría ser escuchada por toda la ciudad.

Varios policías habían empezado a disparar contra él sin obtener resultado, tampoco podían hacer demasiado debido al riesgo que corrían las personas dentro del edificio.

Los rangers excepto Laura habían llegado en sus vehículos.

\- Lo mejor ahora es hacer que se aleje de ahí. - dijo Conan a traves del los morphers.

\- Muy bien. - Paul tomó su martillo en modo laser y disparó contra Diablo captando su atención.

\- Era el momento de que llegaran. - sonrió Xuty y Diablo despegó sus enormes alas para comenzar a volar hacia los rangers, quienes aceleraron rápidamente sus vehículos.

Empezó una persecución por la ciudad.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, Diablo era sumamente veloz y estaba apenas atrás de los rangers.

También debido al tamaño del sombra, las calles y varios edificios resultaban terriblemente dañados pero por milagro ningún ciudadano resultaba herido.

\- Ya estamos a punto de estar fuera de la ciudad. - decía Paul acelerando. - solo tenemos que...

Sorpresivamente, Diablo apareció frente a ellos deteniendo cada uno de sus vehículos y arrojando a los rangers al suelo.

\- Como... Hace un momento estaba... Detrás nuestro. - dijo Sun siendo ayudada por Paul a levantarse.

\- La desesperación de los niños dentro de Diablo hace que cada vez sea mas y mas poderoso. - explicó Xuty. - no podrán hacer nada.

\- Quizás no, pero lucharemos hasta el final. - dijo Paul disparando contra Diablo al igual que Jonathan, pero sus ataques ni siquiera inmutaban al sombra demoníaco.

Sun tiraba rayos con su gran espada, pero tampoco nada.

\- Cuanta lastima me dan. - rió Xuty.

Diablo formó varias bolas pequeñas oscuras en sus manos y las arrojó con una velocidad increíble contra los rangers, que cayeron al suelo.

\- No se que hacer. - dijo el general sombra. - seguir viendo este divertido espectáculo o acabar con todos ustedes de una jodida vez, creo que optaré por lo primero.

Y entonces, Diablo volvió a atacar a los rangers.

(-)

Acostado sobre el pasto, Brian miraba las estrellas pensando en la inmensa cantidad que podría haber. Una duda que siempre tenía desde que era pequeño.

\- Supongo que ahora sabes cual es la constelación que te pertenece, ¿Verdad? - preguntó una mujer rubia que se acostó a su lado.

Le parecía extraño. No la conocía en lo absoluto, pero por algún motivo la presencia de ella no le molestaba, incluso lo reconfortaba. Como si tuviera muchas cosas en común con esa mujer.

\- Claro, son las que están allí. - respondió Brian seguro.

\- Muy bien, me alegra que esta vez no lo hayas olvidado.

Ambos siguieron mirando aquel espectáculo visual que daba el cielo hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué luchas? - preguntó.

\- ¿Que? - dijo Brian confundido.

\- ¿Cual es tu motivo de lucha? - volvió a preguntar la mujer.

\- Pues... Supongo... Que es salvar a las personas e impedir que el clan sombra logre su cometido, creo... - respondió el chico de sagitario bastante dubitativo.

\- No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para ver que tu cabeza esta repleta de dudas. - dijo la rubia sentándose en el pasto, Brian hizo lo mismo. - ¿Se puede saber el por qué de toda esa inseguridad?

\- Pues... - rió Brian de forma triste. - ni yo lo se, lo mas seguro es que sienta que no este preparado, que falle en la misión de salvar a las personas, ya fallé una vez y puede ser que otra vez vuleva a fallar... Y no quiero cargar con toda la culpa sobre mis hombros.

\- Entiendo, es bastante comprensible lo que dices. - respondió la rubia. - pero si lo piensas bien, es parte de todos cometer errores.

\- Claro. - sonrió sarcásticamente el joven poniéndose de pie. - es muy fácil decirlo, pero no estar en el lugar del otro.

\- Recuerda tu signo. - la mujer también se puso de pie y le entregó un objeto circular. - eres Sagitario.

\- Lo se, "lo mas positivo de todos los signos del horóscopo", ya no creeré el mismo discurso. - dijo Brian enfadado arrojando el medallón de Sagitario al suelo.

\- Veo que obviamente no podrás salvar a las personas si primero no te salvas a ti mismo, creo que debes volver a aquel momento. - dijo la mujer y con su dedo tocó la frente de Brian.

En ese momento, el joven sintió como el suelo se quebraba debajo de él y caía hasta llegar a un lugar sumamente conocido para él.

Se pudo ver a si mismo a los 13 años con su pequeña hermana en brazos de apenas un año de edad en la casa de su padre Carl, que vivía en Rodesfore, la ciudad continua a Mane Falls.

Luego fueron al patio y él la dejo en una pequeña silla para bebes mientras iba adentro a buscar su mamadera y al quedar ella sola, una pequeña mariposa comenzó a volar cerca de ella e inocentemente trató de tomarla, cayendo al suelo y llorando inmediatamente.

Carl escuchó los llantos y vio como su hija estaba tirada en el suelo, la tomó apresuradamente y llamó al medico por si había sufrido algún daño. Brian tan solo miraba sin saber que hacer.

Después de que el medico se fuera y dijiera que por suerte no había sucedido nada grave pero si caía de cabeza seguro la pequeña moría, Carl comenzó a retar de una forma muy enfadada a su hijo, pero después se calmó.

\- Esta vez hubo suerte, pero la próxima no falles cuando tengas que cuidarla a ella o alguien más..

Esa vez hania ocurrido un milagro y a Clara no le pasó nada, sin embargo no pudo protegerla y ser alguien responsable.

\- Falle aquella vez. - dijo Brian observando junto a la mujer rubia a su lado. - pero recuerdo haber prometido no volver a hacerlo.

\- No fue culpa tuya. - dijo la rubia. - pudo haberle también pasado a tu padre o a tu madre, a cualquiera.

\- Pero me pasó a mi...

\- Creo que debemos ir aun más atrás todavía. - dijo la mujer.

El suelo volvió a quebrarse y Brian cayó nuevamente hasta llegar a otro momento que recordaba, pero que no le gustaría volver a recordarlo.

Se trataba del él a los 5 años, caminando sonriendo hacía la escuela. Ya que Mane Falls se caracterizaba por ser una zona muy segura, era muy común que los niños anden sin la compañía de sus padres.

Al estar caminando, vio a un hombre con ropas rotas sentado a un costado de la calle, parecía un vagabundo. Un perrito lo acompañaba.

\- Oye niño... Puedes llamar al hospital por favor... No puedo levantarme y...

Brian se asustó por el aspecto del hombre y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Cuando salió de la escuela y volvió por el mismo lugar, vio varios hombres de blanco alrededor de ese hombre.

No sabía que estaba pasando ni que le estaban haciendo, pero notó como uno de esos hombres mostraba un signo de resignación en su rostro.

El perrito lamía la cara del hombre, que no despertaba.

Finalmente, los hombres de blanco lo cubrieron con una manta y lo subieron a algo que era una ambulancia.

Luego, otra camioneta pero con otro aspecto se llevaba al perrito.

A pesar de su corta edad, lo había entendido todo.

Ese sujeto pedía ayuda, y él no se la brindó. Y al perrito se lo habían llevado a una perrera, donde quizás nunca vuleva a tener un dueño que lo quiera.

\- Ya desde pequeño fallaba. - dijo Brian, lagrimas caían de sus ojos. - eso me persigue hasta ahora, no creo poder ayudar a los demas, no... No puedo...

Todo comenzó a romperse debajo suyo nuevamente y cayó, pero está vez a un sitio donde todo, absolutamente todo era blanco.

\- Correcto. - dijo la mujer rubia frente a él. - todo eso es duro, ¿Pero por qué seguir aferrado a eso?

\- Porque por más que mejore, esas cosas sucedieron y no se pueden cambiar. - respondió Brian.

\- Eras un niño, y aun lo sigues siendo todavía, tienes toda una vida por delante para demostrar que puedes ser una persona feliz y disfrutando la vida sin guardarte ninguno de tus problemas para ti solo y teniendo personas que te apoyen en todo, incluso ya hay progreso.

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos felices con Laura y los recientes con sus nuevos amigos rangers inundaron su cabeza. También recuerdos de sus padres y su hermana. E incluso de personas que no conocía pero que vivían felices, pero también de personas vulnerables pero que sabía que esta vez si tenia la posibilidad de ayudar.

\- Quiero que me respondas. - dijo la mujer. - ¿Por qué luchas?

\- Lucho... Lucho... Por mis nuevos amigos y lucho por mi mismo, por todo el planeta que corre peligro, por las personas que conozco y por las que no, lucho por todos, lucho... Lucho... Para despegarme de mis errores pero no olvidarlos y aprender de ellos.

Instantáneamente, una bola de fuego apareció flotando enfrente de él.

\- Creo que ya corre todo por tu cuenta. - dijo la mujer rubia desapareciendo. - hasta que nos veamos otra vez...

Brian se acercó a la bola de fuego, no sabía la razón pero sentía que debía tocarla y así lo hizo.

No lo quemaba, el fuego no lo quemaba.

Cuando tomó la bola de fuego, esta se deshizo en sus manos y ellas apareció el pequeño Centaurus Zord.

\- ¿Quieres pelear junto a mi ahora verdad? - preguntó Brian, su pequeño zord asintió. - Jeh, que idiota he sido, ahora lo entiendo todo. - sonrió. - lucharas junto a mi desde ahora.

(-)

Atacando sus piernas, Sun había logrado que Diablo cayera al suelo y fue el momento que Paul aprovechó para darle un gran martillazo en la cabeza seguido de varios disparos de Jonathan.

Pero el sombra demoníaco se levantó inmediatamente y varias bolas oscuras salieron de todo su cuerpo impactando contra los tres rangers.

Luego, comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno contra el suelo con sus gigantescas garras.

El sombra iba a seguir golpeándolos, pero sintió unos pequeños golpes en una de sus alas.

\- Con que eres tu ranger rosa. - dijo Xuty. - me parecía raro que no estuvieras por aquí, aunque falta también el otro,aunque ya nos encargaremos después.

La ranger rosa estaba totalmente destrozada, y solo pensaba en vengar a su amigo.

\- Por tu culpa... Mi mejor amigo ya no está aquí, ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

La chica de pelo rosa se montó en su vehículo y disparó contra el sombra, sin ningún resultado. Luego, arrojó sus pequeñas espadas contra él pero tampoco surgia efecto.

\- Creo que lo extrañas demasiado, entonces es hora de mandarte con él y a todos ustedes también. - sonrió Xuty en el hombro de Diablo.

El sombra tomó a Laura entre sus manos y la arrojó junto a los demas, para después empezar a preparar el mismo ataque que había usado contra Brian.

(-)

\- ¡No! - gritó Conan.

Gabriel por poco estaba llorando y Sara tenia una mueca muy desalentadora.

La niña se acercó a Jane.

\- Creo que ya es el momento. - dijo Sara.

La pelirroja asintió e iba a tomar su medallón de libra junto a su disco carmesí. Pero algo que vio en la pantalla la detuvo.

(-)

Con el ataque listo, Diablo estaba a punto de lanzarlo contra los rangers. Sin embargo, deshizo el ataque al sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

Tras darse la vuelta, Xuty se sorprendió al ver al ranger rojo con vida que les había arrojado una de sus flechas.

\- Bra... Brian... - susurraba Laura emocionada al verlo y si pudiera, correría a abrazarlo pero no lo hizo debido a que estaba muy débil al igual que los demas rangers.

\- Con que sobreviviste. - dijo Xuty. - increíble.

(-)

\- ¿Como es posible que haya sobrevivido? - se preguntaba Daerys. - yo misma ayude para que Diablo volviera.

(-)

En la base, Conan y Gabriel suspiraron aliviados al ver al ranger rojo con vida. Sara simplemente sonrió también feliz.

Jane al igual que los demas estaba contenta de que Brian seguía con vida, pero notó que emanaba una energía totalmente diferente.

(-)

\- Si yo fuera tu hubiera huido, aunque quizás la muerte hubiera sido mejor. - dijo Xuty. - ¿Que harás ahora? ¿Quedarte dudando como siempre?

\- No, nunca más. - sonrió Brian a traves de su casco y mostró una bola de fuego que sostenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Que rayos es eso? - preguntó el general sombra.

\- ¡ARMADURA ARDIENTE DE SAGITARIO! ¡AHORA!

La bola de fuego empezó a tomar la forma de un centauro totalmente en llamas del mismo tamaño que un caballo, y después se unió al traje de Brian haciendo que ardiera por completo.

Una vez que las llamas desaparecieron, ahí estaba Brian pero con aspecto completamente diferente.

Su traje de ranger estaba recubierto por una impresionante armadura tan roja que parecía estar hecha de fuego.

El casco ahora tenia la forma como los de esos caballeros de la edad media, las partes de sus piernas parecían estar formadas de un material totalmente impenetrable, al igual que su pecho y sus brazos. En su espalda parecía que se habían formado unas especie de alas.

Era como el centaurus zord, pero con forma humanizada.

Todos los rangers estaban impresionados al verlo, era algo verdaderamente imponente.

El primer movimiento que hizo Brian, fue correr con una velocidad supersónica pasando por debajo de Diablo y llegar hacia sus amigos rangers.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó.

\- Si... - Laura fue la primera en responder y como pudo trato de levantarse lográndolo con la ayuda de su amigo. - estas... Estas... Vivo...

\- Mañana tenemos una obra de teatro, no puedo morirme antes. - bromeó el guerrero rojo. - pero lo importante es que estén bien, llévatelos ya mismo Jane.

La pelirroja obedeció y los rangers fueron transportados a la base a excepción de Brian, que volteó para enfrentar al gigante Diablo y Xuty.

(-)

Con los rangers en la base, Jane fue inundada en preguntas aunque ellos apenas podían moverse.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Laura quitándose su casco y dejándolo a un costado.

\- Es el máximo poder de Sagitario. - respondió la pelirroja sonriendo. - no se como, pero Brian logró despejarse por completo de todas las dudas de su cabeza, logrando la maxima conexión con su constelación, es algo increíble...

Todos miraban atentamente que sucedía en por las pantallas de la gran computadora.

(-)

\- Veo que esta vez estas muy convencido en luchar y acabar con nosotros. - dijo Xuty. - ¿No tienes miedo de que le pueda pasar a todos los pobres niños que Diablo tiene en su interior?

El guerrero ardiente de Sagitario no respondió y tan solo corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia una de las piernas de Diablo con una filosa flecha que hizo aparecer en sus manos y clavársela en el talón al sombra, que emitió un gran rugido de dolor.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Imposible! - gritó Xuty.

El sombra demoníaco trató de tomar con sus garras a Brian, pero gracias a su increíble velocidad no lo lograba.

Haciendo aparecer un circulo de flechas a su alrededor que parecía que las manejaba mentalmente, Brian las arrojó contra el sombra que cayó al suelo debido al daño recibido.

\- No puede estar pasando, Diablo, usar tu mejor ataque. - ordenó Xuty y el sombra volvió a formar poco a poco esa gran bola de energía oscura pensando arrojarla contra Brian.

(-)

\- Si eso cae contra Mane Falls, mas de la mitad de la ciudad se destruirá. - dijo Conan.

\- Tranquilos, Brian sabe lo que hace. - respondió Laura 100% segura.

(-)

\- JAJAJA, ¡DE ESTA FORMA NO HABRÁ SALVACIÓN ALGUNA! - reía Xuty en el hombro de Diablo, que ya tenía preparado al completo la gigantesca bola de energía oscura. - ¡Ahora Diablo!

La bola fue arrojada contra la ciudad, pero Brian simplemente empezó a elevarse con las alas que tenía en su espalda y al estar cerca, simplemente alzó sus mano y lanzó grandes ráfagas de fuego contra la energía oscura, que empezó a alejarse para terminar explotando en las lejanías del cielo.

\- No, no puede ser... - se sorprendió Xuty.

Otra vez en el suelo, la armadura de Brian comenzó a prenderse fuego.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer? - se asustó el general sombra.

\- ¡Supernova! - gritó Brian estando literalmente en llamas y saliendo disparado como si fuera una bala contra el estomago de Diablo, atravesándolo de un lado a otro.

El imponente sombra cayó al suelo y comenzó a desaparecer, dando lugar a todos los niños que estaban atrapados dentro de él. Brian calculó bien donde iba a atacar así ninguno de los pequeños salía lastimados. Entre todo los niños estaba su hermana, sin entender que pasaba.

Iría a abrazarla de inmediato, pero primero había otro asunto pendiente.

Debido al ataque, el general sombra Xuty huyó del lugar y pensaba volver a la nave sombra.

Ya en el bosque, el sombra estaba a punto de volver pero Brian apareció repentinamente enfrente de él y lo tomó del cuello.

El sombra trataba de liberarse pero no lo lograba, el poder de el guerrero ardiente era de otro mundo.

\- Jejeje, podrás acabar conmigo. - rió Xuty. - pero no con la reina, si... No saben lo que les espera...

Con el brazo que no lo estaba sosteniendo, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago atravesando al general sombra, que se desvaneció hasta desaparecer.

La transformación de Brian se deshizo y cayó al suelo completamente agotado para luego empezar a reír y levantar el pulgar hacia el cielo, ya que sabia que todos los demas lo estaban viendo desde la base, festejando la victoria.

(-)

\- Esto es completamente inaudito. - dijo Daerys furiosa. - el ranger rojo obtuvo más poder de lo pensado, y uno de mis generales ha muerto maldición... Creo que hemos subestimado a los rangers demasiado... Sazka, Exion, no es el momento para cometer más errores, estoy a punto de llegar al cien porciento de mi poder y así los rangers veran lo que es bueno.

\- ¡Si reina nuestra! - respondieron los dos generales sombra.

(-)

Debido a todos los sucesos que habían pasado en la ciudad tan solo ese dia, la obra de teatro de Laura se suspendió para unos cuantos dias después para que los rangers pudieran descansar, al igual que varias personas de la ciudad que aún estaban estresadas por lo que habían pasado con sus hijos. Aunque las cosas estaban calmas.

El dia para el que la obra se había reprogramado había llegado, por más que Brian había insistido que se haga el día después de la pelea, aunque claramente no era buena idea.

Brian se había sorprendido al ver en el publico a sus padres y su hermana juntos, era una imagen que no se repetía muy seguido. También estaban Paul, Sun y Jane sentados cercanos a ellos.

\- ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Laura.

\- Eso quisieras. - respondió Brian. - aunque es la primera vez en mi vida que actuó en una obra.

\- Saldrá todo perfecto. - sonrió la chica de pelo rosa.

La obra comenzó, pasaban los minutos y el publico prestaba mucha atención por la trama peculiar que tenía, a veces reían y otras se sorprendían.

Una vez terminada, el público dio un gran aplauso, felicitando a Laura por haberla escrito.

Cuando todos habian dejado el lugar, Brian estaba sentado al borde del escenario sonriendo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien. - dijo Laura sentándose a su lado.

\- Pero Conan y Jonathan fueron los que se lucieron realmente. - rió el joven. - ya viste como el publicó los aclamaba.

Ambos rieron pero después se quedaron en silencio.

Durante esos dias de descanso, ninguno de los rangers había hablado de lo sucedido recientemente. Tan solo querían y merecían descansar.

\- Brian... Lo siento por todo... Yo...

\- No necesitas disculparte en nada, es mi culpa por nunca haberte contado nada sobre mis problemas personales sabiendo que siempre estuviste para mi, es mi culpa por nunca haber vaolorado realmente lo que hacías por mi... Mi mente estaba en lo que había hecho mal cuando era simplemente un niño, pero te lo prometo. - dijo Brian tomando la mano de su amiga. - desde ahora estaré para ti, como siempre que estuviste para mi...

Los dos se acercaban cada vez más y sus labios estaban a ligeros centímetros.

\- ¡Excelente obra! - gritó Conan apareciendo entre ellos. - cielos, creo que fui el favorito de la gente, creo que la actuación es lo mio.

\- No te lo creas tanto. - dijo Jonathan. - yo les gusté demasiado.

\- Todos estuvieron realmente muy bien. - comentó Paul.

\- Bastante cursi para mi gusto. - dijo Sun. - pero me sorprendió la verdad.

\- Es el momento de festejar. - habló Jane. - ¿Que tal si vamos a la pizzería y nos comemos todo lo que halla? Lo bueno de ser los dueños es que no pagamos.

Todos empezaron a abandonar el lugar. Jane se acercó rápidamente a Laura.

\- Perdón por haber arruinado tu momento. - susurró la pelirroja. - la próxima vez no interrumpiremos. - rió.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para saber más, le pueden dar like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33 : Dinosaurios de otra dimensión, parte 1.**

En uno de los tantos callejones que había en Mane Falls, un pequeño portal se iba formando poco a poco.

De allí, salió un diminuto pero poderoso ser con aspecto de Tiranosaurio Rex color rojo.

El pequeño dinosaurio emitió unos cuantos rugidos y siguió avanzando hacia la ciudad, cerrándose el portal del cual había salido.

(-)

\- ¿Ya me puedes sacar está venda de los ojos Laura? Ya me tienes así hace bastante tiempo. - se quejó Brian.

\- No hasta que recibas tu sorpresa. - respondió la chica de pelo rosa.

\- Todavía no entiendo el porque de si mi cumpleaños fue hace meses, pero bueno, una sorpresa es una sorpresa. - rió el joven de Sagitario. - se ve que no te bastó con lo que me diste en navidad, y en año nuevo, y en...

\- Oye, ¿Es algo malo querer a mi mejor amigo? - preguntó Laura riendo, aunque le dolió llamarlo mejor amigo.

Desde la vez que derrotaron, mejor dicho, que Brian había derrotado a Xuty y Diablo, mostró un cambió de actitud impresionante.

Hacia bromas, sonreía casi las 24 horas del día y hablabas los problemas que había tenido en su vida no sólo con Laura sino también con los demas rangers.

Se podría decir que gracias a que él se despejó de todas las dudas que tenia, el grupo se unió mucho más.

Y eso era bueno, pero a Laura le preocupaba otra cosa.

Siempre había sentido algo por la persona que llamaba mejor amigo, pero ahora, pasaban los días y sus sentimientos aumentaban cada vez mas. Sin embargo, Brian no daba ninguna señal de sentir lo mismo.

Laura no pensaba forzar nada en lo absoluto, pero si tratar de que Brian le diga si sentía algo.

\- Bien, ahora te sacaré la venda de los ojos...

Al por fin poder ver, Brian miró a su alrededor y se decepcionó.

\- Pero..., esté es el mismo parque de siempre. - dijo el joven. - mira, incluso todavía quedan los escombros que siempre dejamos en las batallas y que los pobres obreros de la ciudad siempre deben reparar.

\- ¿De veras no te das cuenta Brian? - preguntó Laura.

El joven de sagitario trató de pensar y miró el sitio donde estaban parados. Ahora lo recordaba.

\- Cielos... Es exactamente el mismo sitio donde nos conocimos hace años... Increíble que lo recuerdes a la perfección...

\- Son 13 años exactamente. - aclaró Laura.

\- Según Jane ese es el numero de la mala suerte, todo lo malo esta relacionado con el numero 13, quizás el numero 13 te mate algún dia. - bromeó Brian, recibiendo un ligero golpe de su amiga.

\- Ya, en serio. - rió Laura. - tan solo me gustaría que, esta noche miremos las estrellas como aquella vez.

\- Tal vez con el calentamiento global no se puedan ver, me lo dijo Conan. - dijo Brian y su amiga hizo un puchero. - bien, lo haremos, no te preocupes, ¿Pero y ahora?

En ese momento, sus morphers sonaron.

\- Pues esto. - sonrió Laura.

\- Lo haremos rápido, así vemos las estrellas juntos esta noche. - Brian le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Brian, Laura. - habló Jane por los morphers. - hay problemas.

\- ¿Sombras? - preguntó Laura.

\- Podría decirse que sí, pero no solamente eso. - respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - cuestionaba ahora Brian.

\- Vayan a la calle numero 7, cerca del zoológico, lo veran con sus propios ojos.

\- Andando. - dijo Brian y su amiga lo siguió inmediatamente.

(-)

Varias personas huían muy asustadas del zoológico y todos los animales estaban totalmente alterados. Nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, ni los cuidadores del lugar.

Los seis rangers ya transformados llegaron al lugar y vieron a un grupo de sombras, pero que venían acompañados de uno extraños seres color blanco con rayas grises que no tenían cara y parecían tener tentáculos en la cabeza.

\- Nunca pensé ver algo mas asqueroso que un sombra. - dijo Sun.

\- ¿Que serán? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Después tendremos tiempo para preguntar. - dijo Brian invocando el arco de Sagitario. - ahora hay que luchar.

Brian, Laura y Jonathan fueron contra los sombras y Conan, Paul y Sun contra los demas seres.

\- Primero hay que hacer que se alejen del zoológico, así los animales se calman. - indicó Brian golpeando a un sombra.

\- Yo me encargo. - dijo Conan soltando a uno de esos seres blancos y activando su super mega modo. - traten de alcanzarme.

Esos seres comenzaron a perseguir al ranger escarlata.

\- Iremos con Conan. - dijo Paul seguida de Sun.

Los rangers rojo, rosa y azul seguían luchando con los sombras acabando con cada uno. Los animales del zoológico se fueron calmando.

\- Muy bien, ahora ayudemos a los demás. - dijo Brian y todos fueron a unas calles de ahí en donde se encontraban luchando los demas.

Con todo calmado en el zoológico, un pequeño dinosaurio rojo salía de su escondite el cual era un tacho de basura para así dirigirse también fuera del lugar, pero hacía un sitio diferente de donde iban los rangers.

(-)

En los bosques cercanos a Mane Falls, otro portal se habría y de allí un joven morocho de pelo oscuro y vestido con una remera roja mangas largas y jeans azules.

En su mano tenía una pequeña Gema color roja.

El joven se levantó un poco adolorido por la caída, pero eso se le olvido cuando recordó por lo que venía.

\- Rexy... ¿Por donde estarás? - se preguntó el joven mirando esa Gema roja y corriendo hacia Mane Falls.

(-)

Los rangers peleaban contra esos seres blancos, iban venciéndolos fácilmente.

\- Esto esta demasiado fácil. - dijo Conan disparando con los cañones de su espalda.

\- Demasiado fácil diría yo. - expresó Sun con algo de desconfianza, mientras que con su espada mandaba a volar a varios de esos seres.

\- No importa en este momento. - dijo Brian disparando sus flechas. - hay que vencerlos y después averiguáremos que sucede.

La pelea seguía pero varios pedazos de hielo de considerable tamaño impactaron contra todos los rangers de manera improvista.

\- Auch, por suerte el clima esta fresco hoy. - dijo Conan levantándose adolorido.

Los rangers voltearon y vieron a un monstruo color azul que parecía estar hecho de hielo y sus manos tenia tres dedos que parecían estalactitas sumamente filosas. Detrás de ese monstruo había más de esos seres blancos.

\- ¿Más cosas así? - se preguntaba Jonathan.

\- Jane, ¿Tienes ideas de que esta pasando y que son estas cosas? - preguntó Brian por su morpher.

\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que en varios puntos de Mane Falls, he detectado extrañas energías pero no pude identificar de que se tratan. - respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ya basta de charlas! - gritó el ser de hielo arrojando mas poderes de hielo contra los rangers mientras los seres empezaron a atacar nuevamente. - una vez acabemos con estos, seguiremos buscando esa cosa.

\- ¿A que se referirán con eso? - preguntó Paul.

Los rangers peleaban con esos seres mientras Brian se enfrentaba solo al ser de hielo.

\- ¿Sabías que el hielo enfría el fuego? - dijo el monstruo, identificando que el ranger poseia poderes de fuego.

\- Pues el fuego derrite el hielo. - respondió el ranger rojo.

\- Estos saben muy poco de química básica. - comentó Conan escuchando esa conversación.

El monstruo de hielo atacaba a Brian con sus filosos dedos,el ranger esquivaba con cuidado ya que esas puntas podrían atravesarlo muy fácilmente y no sería una imagen demasiado bonita.

Al esquivar uno de los ataques, Brian tomó el brazo del monstruo y con gran fuerza, le partió los dedos para rápidamente hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No te creas que esto quedara así!

El monstruo comenzó a crecer regenerando sus partes perdidas hasta tener el tamaño de un edificio, los demás rangers seguían pelando con los demas seres que no paraban de aparecer.

\- ¿Estas cosas también crecen? - se quejó Jonathan.

\- JA JA JA - rió el monstruo. - y eso no es todo.

Los seres con los que peleaban los rangers detuvieron sus movimientos y empezaron a unirse, formando dos aterradores monstruos que tenían como una especie de calavera de dinosaurio con dientes afilados en sus pechos.

\- Esto no parece bueno. - dijo Paul.

\- Es hora de llamar a los zords. - ordenó Brian. - lucharemos por separado así tenemos ventaja numérica.

\- A eso se le llama estrategia. - sonrió Conan. - muy bien pensado, honorable líder de nuestra organización.

Los zords iban a ser llamados, pero un gran rugido inundó la ciudad.

Un dinosaurio gigante color rojo apareció repentinamente y comenzó a luchar solo contra los tres monstruos.

\- Este día cada vez se pone mas extraño. - comentó Laura.

\- Parece un zord... - dijo extrañado Brian.

\- Yo me se toda la historia de los power rangers. - se enfadó Conan. - sabría si eso fuera un zord.

El dinosaurio peleaba con los tres al mismo tiempo, pero debido a la desventaja numérica terminó congelado por el monstruo de hielo en su totalidad.

\- Sea lo que sea, nos está ayudando y acabaran con él si no hacemos algo. - dijo el ranger de sagitario. - ¡Ahora todos invoquemos a los zords!

Sin embargo, no pudieron ya que mas de esos seres blancos aparecieron por sorpresa y empezaron a luchar contra ellos.

\- JA JA JA - rió el monstruo de hielo. - primero acabaremos con este gran dinosaurio, y después los aplastaremos a ustedes.

El monstruo de hielo estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque para destrozar al dinosaurio congelado pero se escuchó una voz masculina gritar.

\- ¡No tan rápido!

Los rangers todos los demas monstruos miraron hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Era un joven morocho de pelo oscuro con una remera roja mangas largas y jeans azules.

\- ¡Tú! - se sorprendió el monstruo de hielo.

\- Como la primera vez Iceage. - sonrió el joven sacando una gema roja de sus bolsillos para arrojarlo contra el dinosaurio congelado, que se descongeló al instante y emitió un rugido, la gema volvió a las manos de él.

\- ¡Lo descongeló! - exclamó Jonathan igual de impresionado que los demás rangers.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo! - gritó Icaege.

\- Inténtalo entonces. - una pistola apareció en las manos del joven. - ¡Es hora de morfosis! ¡Dino cargador! ¡Listo!. - gritó el joven colocando un pequeño objeto dentro de la pistola.

\- Cargador T Rex, contacto. - se escuchó decir a una voz robótica proveniente de la pistola.

\- ¡Energizar! ¡Desata el poder!

Una luz con la misma forma del dinosaurio rojo envolvió al joven,cubriéndolo con un traje color rojo y que se asemejaba al ser prehistórico mencionando.

\- ¡Tiranosaurio rex! ¡Power Ranger rojo!

\- ¿Otro ranger? - preguntó Laura.

\- Pues es obvio que sí. - respondió Sun.

El dinosaurio emitió un rugido que parecía de felicidad.

\- Avisa la próxima vez que te vayas sin avisar Rexy. - dijo aquel ranger para luego saltar encima de "Rexy". - ¡Es hora de ponerse salvaje!

Los rangers aprovecharon el momento para volver a luchar contra los seres de blanco, que se encontraban distraídos, logrando rápidamente acabar con todos ellos a pesar de que eran demasiados.

El otro joven seguía encima del tiranosaurio rojo peleando solo contra Iceage y los otros dos monstruos.

\- Hay que ayudarlo inmediatamente. - dijo Brian. - invoquemos a nuestros zords.

Sin embargo, no lo hicieron al notar que aquel mismísimo ranger rojo saltó contra Iceage envuelto en un aura de dinosaurio roja y lo atravesó lado a lado, provocando que el monstruo de hielo caiga al suelo y desaparezca.

Los otros dos monstruos volvieron a atacar, pero Rexy se lograba defender a la perfección. Finalmente, el tiranosaurio rojo lanzó bolas en llamas de su boca destruyendo a aquellos horripilantes seres.

\- Cielos, increíble. - dijo Brian.

El tiranosaurio rojo comenzó a achicarse hasta quedar de un tamaño que parecía un juguete. El ranger rojo con su mismo aspecto lo tomó entre sus manos.

Los jóvenes deshicieron sus trasformaciones y se acercaron a aquel ranger, que también volvió a la normalidad.

\- Disculpen las molestias.- sonrió el joven. - la próxima vez vigilare mejor a Rexy.

El pequeño dinosaurio rugió levemente.

\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó Brian.

\- Soy Tyler Navarro, y por lo que veo, soy un Power Ranger, al igual que ustedes. - respondió.

\- Pero yo se absolutamente todo de los Power rangers. - se quejó Conan. - Creía que los de Dino Trueno eran los únicos con temática dinosaurio.

\- ¿Dino Trueno? - cuestionó Tyler confundido.

\- Creo que vamos a tener una conversación bastante larga. - dijo Brian. - lo mejor es que vayamos a la base y aclaremos que está sucediendo, siendo el un ranger, es de confianza.

\- Buena idea, yo ya no entiendo nada. - comentó Jonathan.

\- Pues yo también estoy bastante confundido. - dijo Tyler. - creía que otra dimensión iba a ser completamente diferente.

\- Wowowowowo, espera, ¿Eres de otra dimensión? - preguntó Laura.

\- Será una larga conversación. - dijo Paul.

(-)

En la nave sombra, Daerys sentada en su trono con un visitante sorpresa que había llegado recientemente.

\- Hmmm, una interesante propuesta. - dijo la reina del clan sombra.

\- La mejor opción es aceptarla. - habló el visitante. - así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y ambos conseguimos lo que queremos.

\- No lo se Sledge, ¿Acaso eres de confianza? - preguntó Daerys sonriendo.

\- Soy de tanta confianza como tú. - respondió Sledge riendo.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones si lo desean.**

 **Para saber más, pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosss.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34 : Dinosaurios de otra dimensión, parte 2.**

El pequeño Kiwi gruñía y ladraba ante la presencia de Rexy, que también le respondia con unos pequeños rugidos. Ambos estaban en el suelo de la base subterránea ranger.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo Rexy. - dijo Tyler tomando entre sus manos al pequeño Zord.

\- Entonces, todo eso es lo que pasa. - habló Brian.

\- No se mas que ustedes. - respondió Tyler. - creíamos que habiamos derrotado a Sledge, pero al parecer sobrevivió a causa de una grieta temporal y dimensional que causaron nuestras energemas.

\- Y por eso también pudiste recuperar la tuya y volver a ser un ranger. - comentó Jane.

\- Cielos, ya nada me impresiona en este trabajo. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Lo mas seguro es que mis amigos también hayan recuperado sus energemas y busquen una forma de llegar hacia esta dimensión. - explicó el ranger dinosaurio.

\- Lo mas seguro es que si ese tal Sledge llegó hacía aquí, se encuentre de alguna u otra forma con Daerys. - dijo Laura.

\- Las cosas se complicarían bastantes con los dos juntos. - habló Sun.

\- Si no es que ya están juntos. - dijo Paul.

\- Aun me siento mal por no haber sabido la historia de ustedes , me siento un mal fan de los power rangers. - se lamentó Conan.

\- Hay que tener mucha precaución. - advirtió Jane. - si ellos dos ya están juntos, podrían atacar en cualquier momento. - la gran computadora comenzó a emitir un sonido. - pues, creo que fue bastante rápido, vayan todos juntos ahora. - ordenó la pelirroja viendo la maquina. - la energía oscura esta apareciendo cerca del cementerio.

\- Parece que es el momento de luchar juntos. - sonrió Tyler.

\- ¡Rangers! ¡Unidos! ¡Jamas serán vencidos! - cantó alegremente Gabriel al ver la escena, para después recibir un ligero golpe de Sara en el hombro.

(-)

\- El plan es perfecto. - dijo Sledge.

\- De serlo, lo es. - respondió Daerys. - pero me preocupa otra cosa, tú.

\- No creas que tú no me das miedo, pero después de que terminemos con los rangers, discutiremos quien de los dos es mas malo. - rió el caza recompensas espacial.

\- Hasta creo que lamentaras haberte cruzado en mi camino. - sonrió Daerys.

\- Opino exactamente lo mismo. - dijo Sledge.

(-)

Aun sin transformarse, los rangers del horóscopo acompañados por Tyler llegaron a las cercanías del cementerio, en donde un grupo de sombras estaba apareciendo y que al parecer realizaban una especie de ritual.

\- ¿Que estarán planeando? - preguntó Laura.

\- Les preguntaremos a los golpes. - sonrió Sun.

\- Bien, ¡Listos chicos! - gritó Brian.

\- ¡Listos!

Sin embargo, alguien comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera poder transformarse provocando que cayeran al suelo.

\- ¿Que diablos a sido eso? - preguntó Brian ayudando a Laura a ponerse de pie.

Todos miraron hacía el sitio de donde había provenido el ataque, en ese lugar se encontraba un extraño ser.

Su aspecto parecía al de un sombra pero mezclado con partes roboticas y una gema oscura había en su pecho.

\- No puede ser... la energema oscura. - dijo Tyler. - pero la habíamos destruido.

Los sombras terminaron el ritual y del mismo salió otro con aspecto musculoso y se empezaron a unir a él.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. - dijo Jonathan nervioso.

El sombra que poseía la energema y el otro recién aparecido se pusieron uno al lado de el otro.

(-)

\- Ahora empieza el espectáculo. - rió Sledge.

(-)

Los dos sombras se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a unirse de una forma bastante asquerosa.

\- ¡Ataquemos ahora que tenemos oportunidad! - ordenó Brian tomando su morpher al igual que los demas y todos se transformaron instantáneamente.

Los seis rangers con Tyler también transformado tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar inmediatamente contra esa masa amorfa oscura que cada vez iba tomando una forma más humana, pero no daba ningún resultado.

\- No quiero asustarlos pero parece que esto no funciona. - comentó Jonathan dejando de disparar.

\- ¿De verdad niño? - preguntó sarcástica Sun. - No lo sabía .

Los sombras terminaron de fusionarse finalmente, dejando lugar a un ser con aspecto de un humano común y corriente, sólo que con piel que parecía podrida y la energema oscura incrustada en su pecho .

Sus uñas eran largas, llevaba puesto algo similar a una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones oscuros. Era calvo y sus ojos irradiaban un extraño color naranja .

(-)

\- Y ese es el resultado de nuestro trabajo juntos . - sonrió Sledge orgulloso.

\- Nunca creí que podría llegar a funcionar, mezclar energía sombra con la energema oscura, pero el resultado es majestuoso . - dijo Daerys de forma sincera .

\- ¡Acaba con los rangers! ¡ShadowDark! - gritó el cazarecompensas galáctico.

(-)

El nuevo ser ShadowDark comenzó a estirar su cuerpo y a realizar unos ligeros movimientos, como si se estuviera descubriendo a si mismo.

\- Ya no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Es hora de ponerse salvaje! - y rápidamente, el dinocharge rojo tomó su espada y comenzó a atacar por la espalda a ShadowDark , pero éste ni siquiera se daba cuenta, tan sólo seguía estirando su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ataquemos! - gritó el ranger de Sagitario lanzando varias flechas ardientes con su arco que impactaron en el cuerpo del enemigo, pero no le causo ningún daño .

Acto seguido, atacaron Laura y Sun a la vez con sus respectivas armas, pero ShadowDark seguía sin inmutarse . El resultado fue el mismo cuando atacaron Jonathan, Paul y Conan.

ShadowDark alzó su vista hacia todos los power rangers, y con tan sólo un destello de su mirada, los mando a volar y cayeron dentro del cementerio derribando algunas lápidas .

\- Jane diría que molestar a los muertos en su descanso es de mala suerte. - dijo Laura poniéndose de pie de forma dificultosa .

\- Increíble, ni siquiera se acercó a nosotros. - dijo Paul agitado .

Finalmente, ShadowDark comenzó a caminar y cada vez lo hacía de forma más rápida.

El ranger de Sagitario volvió a lanzar una flecha ardiente pero un campo de energía cubrió al sombra protegiendo.

Como si se telestransportara, ShadowDark apareció frente a Brian y lo tomó del cuello para después arrojarlo fuertemente contra otras lápidas del cementerio .

De la misma forma , atacó a los demás rangers.

Apareciendo detrás de Tyler, le pegó una patada en la espalda y se volvió a teletrasportar para aparecer cara a cara con Paul, al cual le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

Velozmente , neutralizó fácilmente a Laura y Sun.

El ranger de Piscis intentó disparar pero una ráfaga de viento salió de la mano de ShadowDark, derribandolo .

Conan intentó activar el super mega modo de su traje pero ShadowDark fue más rápido y le dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo.

(-)

\- Nunca creí que esto sería tan fácil, los rangers serán historia. - se alegró Sledge.

\- Sin embargo... - habló Daerys . - me gustaría mucho quedarme con esa energema oscura, me interesa mucho .

\- Si quieres peleamos por ella después de acabar con los rangers, pero te advierto que perderas .

\- No estaría tan segura... - sonrió la reina viendo que su poder estaba al 94%.

(-)

\- No... No le hicimos ni un solo rasguño. - dijo Brian respirando de manera entrecortada.

Los dedos de ShadowDark comenzaron a estirarse para así tomar por el cuello a todos los rangers y comenzar a ahorcarlos .

(-)

\- Es la hora, me hubiese gustado hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes. - sonrió Daerys.

\- ¡Acabalos! - gritó Sledge.

(-)

ShadowDark empezó a cargar un ataque con el cual electrocutaria a los power rangers, pero sintió unos ligeros roses en su espalda que hizo que los soltara y estos perdieron sus transformaciones al caer al suelo.

Se trataba de cinco jovenes que habían disparado contra el sombra, los cinco poseían armas similares a las de Tyler .

Unos de los jóvenes llevaba cabello oscuro, remera negra y pantalones azules ; otro una remera azul, cabello largo hasta los hombros y shorts ; la única chica de ese grupo era morocha y vestía de rosa ; seguía un joven rubio de ojos verdes vestido de verse y finalmente un joven morocho que parecía vestir ropas de una época antigua.

(-)

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Me olvide de esos gusanos! - se quejó Sledge y varias de sus partes roboticas parecían que se iban a destartalar. - No importa, el resultado será el mismo.

\- Espero que así sea. - dijo Daerys .

(-)

Los cinco jovenes se acercaron a los demás rangers tirados en el suelo para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Muchachos! - se alegró Tyler .- justo a tiempo, aunque no me hubiese molestado que tardaran menos .

\- Lo sentimos el tráfico, estaba un poco complicado . - dijo su amigo vestido de negro .

\- Supongo que estos deben de ser tus compañeros, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Brian.

\- Asi es, el es Chase. - dijo señalando al de negro. - el es Riley. - mencionó indicando al joven rubio vestido de verde. - ellos son Koda e Ivan . - señaló al muchacho de pelo largo y al que estaba vestido de manera antigua . - Y ella es mi novia, Shelby.

Laura se sorprendió al escuchar eso, porqué justamente los rangers rojo y Rosa de ese equipo eran pareja. Y ella y Brian pues...

\- Pero supongo que este no es el momento de presentaciones. - dijo Tyler .

\- Tiene razón Sir Tyler, hay trabajo que hacer. - habló Ivan de forma muy elegante.

\- Momento... de... pelear. - dijo Koda en un tono bastante primitivo .

\- Les mostraremos que nadie nos puede vencer. - dijo Riley .

\- Interesantes personajes . - comentó Conan . - debería averiguar más sobres los viajes dimensionales, siempre lo había considerado algo sin fundamentos .

Nuevamente ShadowDark comenzó a moverse, pero esta vez de su cuerpo salieron varias diminutas versiones de él .

\- Es hora de ponerse salvaje, ¿Verdad Tyler? - sonrió Brian .

\- ¡Así se dice! - dijo Tyler preparándose .

\- ¿Listos chicos? - preguntó Brian.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

\- ¡Scarlet changer! ¡Activar!

\- ¡Dino cargador! ¡Listo! ¡Energizar! ¡Desata el poder!

Los 12 se transformaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sagitario! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rojo! - decía Brian .

\- ¡Aries! ¡Ranger del horóscopo Rosa! - seguía Laura .

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro! - continuó Paul.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - dijo Sun.

\- ¡Piscis ¡Ranger del horóscopo azul!. - prosiguió Jonathan .

\- ¡La veloz luz escarlata! ¡Ranger escarlata! - finalizó Conan.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de las personas! ¡Power Rangers Fuerz del horóscopo!

\- ¡Tiranosaurio Rex! ¡Power ranger rojo! - comenzó Tyler .

\- ¡Parasaurio! ¡Power ranger negro! - siguió Chase.

\- ¡Velociraptor! ¡Power ranger verde! - Continuó Riley.

\- ¡Estegosaurio! ¡Power ranger azul! - dijo Koda en su turno.

\- ¡Triceraptor ¡Power ranger rosa! - decía Shelby.

\- ¡Pterodactilo! ¡Power ranger oro! - finalizaba Ivan.

\- ¡Fuerza de dinosaurio lista para pelear! ¡Power rangers super dinocharge!

\- ¡Rangers por siempre! - gritaron los doce al unísono .

ShadowDark y sus pequeñas versiones estaban listas para atacar.

\- Primero deberíamos salir de aquí, para no dañar el cementerio más de lo que ya está. - sugirió Shelby . - pero ya no hay tiempo.

\- De eso nos encargamos nosotros. - dijo Jonathan . - teletrasportación Jane.

De forma inmediata, los doce rangers y sus enemigos ya estaban en un lugar desierto lejanos de la ciudad.

\- wow, ¿Cómo hicieron eso? - preguntó Chase sorprendido .

\- Con un teletrasportador de moleculas y objetos modelo K 1742 , puede transportar cualquier tipo de material siempre cuando cuente con la energía necesaria . - respondió Conan.

\- Vaya, quizás a la señorita Morgan le encantaría conocerte . - le dijo Shelby al rubio de rulos .

\- Ahora dijo que la llamaramos Kendall . - rió Riley .

\- Después tendremos tiempo de charlas. - dijo Brian . - primero lo primero .

ShadowDark hizo un gesto con sus dedos y sus "descendientes " corrieron a atacar a los rangers .

Paul y Chase se unieron para combatir un grupo, Ivan y Conan contra otro , Sun y Riley también unieron fuerzas al igual que Jonathan junto a Koda y Laura junto a Shelby . Los lograban vencer casi de manera sencilla ya que al parecer no eran iguales de fuertes como su progenitor.

Brian y Tyler fueron directamente contra ShadowDark.

El ranger de Sagitario lanzaba varias flechas mientras que el dinocharge rojo activaba la armadura dinoacero para golpear, pero las cosas seguían sin surgir ningún efecto.

\- Habrá que atacar de forma diferente si queremos hacerle algo de daño. - habló Brian.

\- Creo que tengo una pequeña idea. - dijo Tyler al ver que el pequeño rexy aparecía y empezaba a rugir.

\- Tal vez se a lo que te refieres. - habló Brian haciendo aparecer la bola de fuego en su mano derecha . - ¡ARMADURA ARDIENTE DE SAGITARIO! ¡ AHORA!

\- ¡INVOCAR ZORD T REX SUPERCHARGE! - gritó Tyler y Rexy se transformó en una especie pistola , la cual disparó y el espíritu del t rex se unió con él dándole a su traje un aspecto más parecido al del tiranosaurio . - ¡T REX SUPERCHARGE LISTO!

Las llamas envolvieron a Brian para darle nuevamente el imponente traje que habia usado por primera vez en la batalla contra diablo.

De esta forma, ambos volvieron a atacar a ShadowDark con una patada de los dos al mismo tiempo y que está vez por fin había surgido efecto ya que el sombra quedó tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Patada t rex supercharge! - Tyler atacó con una patada en el estomago antes de que el sombra pudiera levantarse.

Brian creó varias flechas y controladas con sus manos las dirigió contra ShadowDark incrustadolas en su cuerpo.

Esta vez el monstruo parecía haber sentido dolor.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían luchando contra los clones de ShadowDark.

Uno logro tomar a Riley por el cuello pero Sun con su espada logro cortarle el brazo y seguidamente, el dinocharge verde tomó su pistola y disparó pudiendo destruirlo.

Jonathan disparaba montado en su vehiculo y Koda lo acompañaba sentado detrás de él para así saltar contra varios de los clones .

\- ¡Les mostraré las fuerzas del hombre de las cavernas! - gritó y el ranger de Piscis lo vio de forma extraña .

Ivan y Conan estaba espalda contra espalda rodeados por un grupo de los monstruos .

\- Déjame tomar tu mano. - dijo el ranger oro dinocharge .

\- Cuanta caballerosidad . - se sorprendió Conan .

Ivan lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a dar a vueltas , así el ranger escarlata disparaba contra todos los monstruos a la vez.

El ranger negro de Tauro conducía su cuatriciclo mientras Chase parado en la parte trasera , disparaba contra los clones .

Las dos rangers rosas luchaban con gran fuerza y habilidad, sin embargo, Shelby notó como en cada momento Laura miraba hacía donde Brian estaba peleando.

Pudo notar claramente que pasaba allí .

Los clones iban cayendo uno a uno, hasta que finalmente ninguno había quedado en el campo de batalla .

La pelea entre los rangers rojos usando sus batalladores contra ShadowDark estaba siendo completamente pareja .

Con su gran velocidad, Brian acertaba algunos golpes pero el sombra que poseía la energema oscura no se rendía.

\- Creo que es hora de aumentar el poder. - dijo Tyler tomado dos pequeños dinocargadores . - ¡T rex supercharge formación para-raptor ahora!

El traje de Tyler ahora también poseía las características del velociraptor y parasaurio.

\- Cielos, ¿Tienes más formas aún? - preguntó Brian.

\- Muchas más . - sonrió Tyler .

Nuevamente, ambos atacaron a ShadowDark.

Tyler le dio un golpe en el estómago y Brian una patada en la cabeza que hizo que el sombra se estrellara contra un árbol.

Con todos los clones derrotados, los demás rangers decidieron ayudar .

Cada grupo de ranger se reunió para hacer sus respectivos ataques finales.

Los dinocharge rangers se colocaron detrás de Tyler formando un triangulo y el ranger rojo preparó su arma .

A la misma vez, los rangers del horóscopo combinaron sus armas para formar el cañón del horóscopo.

Tambaleandose, ShadowDark se levantaba.

\- ¡Listos todos! - gritó Brian , los demás asintieron.

\- ¡Láser dinomorpher! ¡Ataque final!

\- ¡Mega cañón del horóscopo! ¡Ataque final!

Los ataques de los dos grupos de rangers se combinaron en uno sólo con toda la fuerza del horóscopo y de los dinocargadores, impactando en ShadowDark y causando una gran explosión mientras que los héroes se ponían de espaldas a ella.

Habían comenzado a celebrar , pero al disparse el humo de la explosión ShadowDark continuaba ahí sin haber recibido daño alguno.

\- Imposible... - dijo Paul consternado .

El monstruo comenzó a caminar y ellos iban a volver a atacar, pero no notaron que con cada paso su cuerpo se descomponia hasta que finalmente terminar siendo un charco oscuro del cual la energema comenzó a flotar.

\- La energema oscura... - habló Chase .

\- Chicos. - se escuchó la voz de Jane en los horoscomorohers. - están volviendo a aparecer varias grandes fuentes de energía por toda la ciudad, deben ser los portales por donde Tyler y los demás llegaron .

En el mismo lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla , un gran portal apareció e inmediatamente la energema oscura se metió allí. Los dinocharge rangers deshicieron sus transformaciones al igual que los rangers del horóscopo .

\- Creo que nosotros debemos continuar nuestro camino. - dijo Tyler mirando al portal, sus compañeros asintieron .

\- Podemos ayudarlos, ir con ustedes . - sugirió Jonathan.

\- No, ustedes deben encargarse de su propio lugar , nosotros del nuestro . - mencionó Riley .

\- Seguramente nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar. - dijo Ivan. - tienen la misma valentía que un caballero de Zandar .

\- Hubiese sido genial poder conocerlos de una mejor forma. - sonrió Chase.

\- Ustedes, muy buenas personas y fuertes como hombre de las cavernas . - dijo Koda abrazando muy fuerte a Jonathan casi dejándolo sin aire.

\- No importa si es otro mundo o en otra dimensión , los rangers siempre estarán unidos. - dijo Brian extendió la mano a Tyler .

\- Asi debe ser. - sonrió el dinocharge rojo.

Cada uno de esos jóvenes que poseían la fuerza de los dinosaurios comenzó a cruzar el portal , pero antes de cruzar, Shelby se acercó a Laura para sorpresa de ella y le dijo algo en el odio .

\- Se lo que sucede, sólo no te rindas, yo lo logre . - le susurró para después ir junto a Tyler, los dos se tomaron de la mano y cruzaron el portal que terminó cerrándose y desapareciendo al igual que todos los demás que habían aparecido por la ciudad.

\- Pintorescos personajes realmente, mucha personalidad, mucho carisma. - comentó Conan.

\- ¿Que fue lo que esa chica te dijo? - preguntó Paul a Laura .

\- Es cosa de mujeres idiota. - respondió Sun guiniandole el ojo a la chica de pelo rosa ya que también había entendido lo que sucedía .

Brian tan sólo miraba extrañado sin entender absolutamente nada.

(-)

\- Todo falló por lo que veo, lo que quiere decir que perdí mi valioso tiempo. - dijo Daerys levantándose de su trono y reuniendo poder.

\- Lo siento por no poder quedarme a jugar contigo. - sonrió Sledge sacando un arma y disparando contra una de las paredes de la nave sombra y saltando por el agujero que había producido.

\- ¡Siganlo! - ordenó Daerys a Sazka y Ezxion, pero el cazarecompensas había caído justo en uno de los tantos portales que que inmediatamente desaparecieron . - maldición, ese idiota sólo estorbo, aunque admito que tiene bastante actitud.

(-)

En la noche de Mane Falls, dos jóvenes tirados en el pasto del parque de la ciudad miraban las estrellas .

\- Te lo prometí, tal cual como dije , estamos aquí sin problemas . - dijo Brian sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, pero su amiga no le respondió .

La chica de pelo rosa estaba pensando en lo que Shelby le había dicho.

Definitivamente no se iba a rendir, quizás pasará mucho tiempo para que suceda lo que sus sentimientos dicen, pero ya estar junto a él era lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo entero.

\- Oye niña fanatica del kpop, te estoy hablando .- volvió a hablar Brian .

\- Déjame tranquila, no me dejas escuchar la canción en mi cabeza . - bromeó la chica.

\- ¿Siempre serás así de aniñada?

\- ¿Y tu siempre serás así de idiota?

\- Pero por lo menos estoy mejorando, mirame, sonrió y rio más seguido .

Ambos siguieron discutiendo a la vez que se reían. Ambos lo disfrutaban y no querían que terminara .

Laura estaba segura que Brian algún día sentiría lo mismo que ella.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la misma forma que yo disfrute escribirlo (? Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Si desean saber más pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 : Días repetidos.**

Un domingo a la mañana, la mayoría de los adolescentes de Mane Falls se encontraban dormidos. Algunos por qué se iban de fiesta a la noche y otros simplemente porque no tenían ganas de hacer nada durante ese día.

Oficialmente era el día de descanso para ellos. Excepto para Jonathan.

Como casi todos los domingos, el ya estaba levantado a primera hora para colaborar en las labores comunitarias donde participaba y si no había ninguna, el mismo se las buscaba.

Antes que todo, salió con Kiwi a llevarlo a pasear ya que esa noche el pequeño animal se había quedado en su casa.

\- Cielos, me pregunto que te darán de comer los demás cuando te quedas con ellos. - dijo mientras veía que el perrito color marrón dejaba una enorme popo en la vereda.

Siguiendo su camino con el can, vio a un señor de mayor edad durmiendo en la calle.

\- Oye, señor, oye. - susurraba el joven de piel morena tratando de despertarlo.

\- No, no, no me saques nada de lo pongo que tengo. - dijo el señor levantándose exaltado.

\- Tranquilo que no le haré nada. - respondió Jonathan. - sólo quería decirle que en el centro social colocaron camas para que la gente en situación de calle pueda dormir en las noches, también les darán cena y desayuno, puede avisarle a otros que conozcan que padezcan la misma situación que usted.

\- Muchas, muchas gracias joven. - dijo el señor yéndose feliz.

\- Aún no son las 10 de la mañana y ya he hecho algo por varias personas, un nuevo récord personal. - bromeó el joven mientras Kiwi lo miraba. - supongo que los demas estarán todavía dormidos, me gustaría que me acompañarán pero no hay caso, aunque creo que Diana, Eloy y Sophie estarán en el centro social, vendrás conmigo Kiwi.

(-)

\- ¿Ya está en marcha el plan? - preguntó Daerys.

\- Claro. - contestó Sazka. - Clockwise ya a hecho su trabajo.

\- En cualquier momento, los rangers serán afectados por su hechizo. - agregó Ezxion.

\- Perfecto. - sonrió la reina sombra.

(-)

Tal como imaginaba, Jonathan se encontró a sus amigos del servicio comunitario en el centro social.

\- Pues digan entonces ¿Algo para hoy? - preguntó.

\- Mejor deberías preguntar si hay tiempo para hacer todo lo que hay que hacer. - sonrió Sophie.

\- Estos son los días que me gustan. - se alegró Jonathan.

\- A ayudar a los demás se ha dicho. - festejó Eloy.

\- Y al parecer trajiste un nuevo voluntario más. - dijo Diana tomando entre sus brazos a Kiwi.

Un día completo ayudando gente era un regalo para Jonathan.

(-)

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde. Como ese día la pizzería estaba cerrada los rangers se encargaban de dejar el lugar todo en orden para el día siguiente.

Tapándose la nariz, Laura limpiaba un charco de vómito que había quedado anoche en una de las mesas.

\- Yo les dije que la pizza de piña no era una buena idea, es una total calamidad. - dijo Conan mientras trapeaba el piso.

\- Y tampoco es una buena idea servil alcohol los sábados en la noche y dejar la pizzería abierta hasta las 3 de la mañana. - habló Paul.

\- Es verdad. - dijo Brian bostezando. - aún tengo sueño.

\- Espero que la próxima tengas una mejor idea de marketing Jane, lo de anoche fue definitivamente un desastre. - dijo Sun.

\- Bien bien ya entendí. - la pelirroja rodó los ojos. - sólo quería probar cosas nuevas.

\- Debería haber ido con Jonathan a su servicio comunitario como me había sugerido, es muchísimo mejor que estar aquí limpiando vómito. - se quejó Laura.

\- Usted fue la que escogió limpiar el vómito princesa. - rió Brian.

\- Cállate. - la chica de pelo rosa hizo un puchero.

\- Miren, el equipo de béisbol de la ciudad ganó un partido por primera vez. - dijo Paul encendiendo la televisión de la pizzería.

\- Nunca creí que eso pasaría. - rió Sun. - diablos. - dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba en su brazo. - esta porquería anda muy mal.

(-)

Una figura oscura vestida como si fuera un detective y con un reloj de oro incrustado en su pecho merodeaba con sumo cuidado y sin ser visto por la ciudad de Mane Falls.

\- Momento de jugar. - rió Clockwise.

(-)

Siendo las 8 de la noche pasadas, la pizzería había quedado reluciente.

\- Por fín, creí que nunca terminariamos. - dijo aliviada Laura.

\- Todavía no entiendo como llegaron pedazos de pizza al techo. - dudaba Conan.

En ese momento, los horoscomorphers comenzaron a sonar.

\- Linda forma de terminar el día. - suspiró Brian.

\- Creanme que prefiero luchar con monstruos a volver a limpiar. - volvió a decir Laura.

(-)

Junto a sus tres compañeros, Jonathan ayudaba a servirles la cena a todos los que habían venido ese día a pasar la noche en el centro social. Todos se veían felices también por qué el equipo de la ciudad había ganado un partido por primera vez. El joven se alegró al ver al mismo señor que había visto en la mañana en la calle cuando justo su morpher sonó.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Diana.

\- Perdón, pero me tengo que ir urgente. - respondió Jonathan.

\- No te preocupes, ya hiciste mucho. - dijo Eloy.

\- Nosotros nos encaragaremos de lo que falte. - sonrió Sophie. El joven de Piscis se perdió en la sonrisa de la rubia. - ¿Jonathan?

\- Perdón, me quedé pensando en algo que... bueno, gracias, cuidense. - se despidió Jonathan y se fue de el lugar. - vamos Kiwi.

\- ¿No piensa decirte nunca nada no? - preguntó Eloy a Sophie.

\- No lo sé... - respondió la rubia.

\- Entonces Mándale un mensaje. - dijo Diana tomando el celular de la rubia y escribiendo uno dirigido al chico de tez morena.

\- ¿¡OYE QUE HACES?!

(-)

Los seis rangers ya transformados habían llegado a las coordenadas que Jane les había mandado. Se trataba de la avenida principal de la ciudad en donde había un gran alboroto.

Miraron hacia los costados y notaron como los relojes de las tiendas actuaban como locos moviendose sus ajugas en todas las direcciones, también uno digital mostraba cualquier número.

Notaron como un grupo de sombras aparecía junto a uno con ropas de detective y un reloj de oro incrustado en su pecho.

\- Encargense del grupo de sombras. - dijo Brian con la bola de fuego en su mano derecha. - yo iré contra el principal.

Todos le obedecieron y el ranger rojo usó la bola de fuego para convertirse en el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario.

El grupo de rangers fue contra los sombras y Brian contra el principal.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedo presentarme? Soy Clockwise. - dijo el sombra.

\- Te felicito. - Brian hacía aparecer varias flechas ardientes flotando alrededor de él. - ahora hagamos las cosas rápidas. - terminó de decir para luego lanzarle las flechas.

\- De acuerdo, no hagamos que el TIEMPO se malgaste.

El guerrero ardiente de Sagitario quedó sumamente confundido al ver como las flechas volvían hacía él y se desvanecian, como si el TIEMPO estuviera retrocediendo.

\- ¿Que diablos...?

Clockwise aprovechó el desconcierto de Brian para golpearlo, cosa que no hizo demasiado daño debido a la armadura ardiente del ranger rojo.

\- Vaya, eres alguien duro.

\- Tus trucos sea lo que sean no funcionarán. - dijo Brian y su traje empezó a resplandecer para preparar su ataque Supernova.

\- Yo creo qué sí. - dijo Clockwise chasqueando los dedos.

(-)

Bostezando, Jonathan abría lentamente los ojos.

Se tenía que levantar temprano ya que seguro ese día tenía mucho que hacer en el servicio comunitario.

Pero primero debía sacar a pasear a Kiwi, que esa noche se había quedado con él.

Una vez que lo sacó a pasear por la calle y tras decirle a un señor que estaba dormido en la calle para que fuera al centro social, sintió algo raro, como si lo que estaba haciendo ya hubiera pasado.

\- Debe ser imaginación mía. - se dijo a si mismo. - Bien Kiwi, ¿Vamos al centro social? De seguro Diana, Eloy y Sophie están ahí.

(-)

\- Yo les dije que la pizza de piña no era una buena idea, es una total calamidad. - dijo Conan mientras trapeaba el piso de la pizzería y limpiaba junto a los demás.

(-)

\- Nosotros nos encaragaremos de lo que falte.

Jonathan se había quedado pérdido en la sonrisa de su amiga.

\- ¿Jonathan?

\- Perdón, me quedé pensando en algo que... bueno , gracias, cuidense, vamos Kiwi.

"Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo" pensaba Jonathan mientras se dirigía a donde Jane le había mandado, en la avenida principal de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, sintió que todo era muy familiar.

Lo que hizo en el día, incluso sus pensamientos sintió que eran repetidos.

Al llegar con sus compañeros que ya estaban transformados, el también se transformó.

Un grupo de sombras acompañados por uno vestido de detective y que llevaba incrustado un reloj en el pecho había aparecido. Los relojes que había en las tiendas del lugar estaban enloquecidos.

Escuchó como Brian ordenaba que ellos peleaban contra el grupo de sombras y el transformándose en el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario se encargaría del sombra principal.

El ranger de Piscis tomó su pistola de agua y comenzó a disparar contra varios sombras.

(-)

El muchacho de tez morena abrió lentamente sus ojos y se levantó de su cama.

\- Un momento... - dijo Jonathan mirando el calendario que estaba a un costado de su cama. - No, hoy no puede ser 6 de mayo, si 6 de mayo fue ayer... Y también anteayer...

Algo raro pasaba. Pero el no sabía que era.

Observó a Kiwi detenidamente, el perro no entendía.

Se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Domingo 6 de mayo de 2018 hijo, ¿No me digas que por volver muy tarde anoche ahora ya no te acuerdas de los días?

"Anoche la pizzería estuvo abierta hasta las tres de la mañana pero... dios, no entiendo nada"

\- ¿Pasa algo hijo? - Preguntó su madre.

\- No nada, desayunare e iré a pasear a Kiwi.

Ya paseando por la calle, vio como el pequeño animal hacia popo en un lugar que el ya creía que en un momento ya había hecho.

Siguiendo su camino, vio a un hombre mayor durmiendo en la calle.

"Esto definitivamente ya pasó, ¿Qué rayos sucede?"

Después de de decirle al hombre en donde podía dormir, fue directo al centro social donde se encontró con sus tres compañeros que tenían preparada una gran lista de lo que tenían que hacer ese día.

Mientras pasaba la tarde y hacían esas cosas, cada vez estaba más convencido de que eso ya lo había vivido.

"SI todo es igual, entonces puedo evitar que siga pasando, tengo que avisarle a los demás "

\- Lo siento chicos, debo irme.

\- ¿Que pasa? Estuviste desde que llegaste actuando extraño. - dijo Sophie.

\- Es que olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer, no se preocupen, después ayudare el doble el triple o cuádruple, tengo que irme. - dijo para salir corriendo del centro social dejando totalmente confundidos a sus compañeros.

(-)

\- Yo les dije que la pizza de piña no era una buena idea, es una total calamidad. - dijo Conan mientras trapeaba el piso hasta que de repente Jonathan abrió las puertas de la pizzería de una forma muy fuerte.

\- Chicos, chicos, hay problemas, bueno, en realidad va a haber problemas, lo que pasa es que...

\- Más despacio por favor que no entiendo nada. - dijo Laura sin terminar de limpiar el vómito que estaba limpiando.

\- Por algún motivo estoy viviendo un día que ya vivi, que todos ya vivimos, hay que hacer algo para evitarlo. - explicaba el ranger de Piscis.

\- Yo creo qué tomar un poco anoche te afectó.- bromeó Brian.

\- Todavía no te sale ser chistoso. - lo retó Laura.

\- Un momento. - habló Jane. - ¿Se están repitiendo el mismo día de hoy?

\- No se porqué, pero es así. - respondió Jonathan.

\- SI eso está pasando, ¿Por qué eres el único que lo sabe? - preguntó Paul.

\- Deberías tener alguna prueba. - dijo Sun.

\- Ya sé, en el centro social a esta misma hora veiamos en la tele la noticia de que el equipo de béisbol de la ciudad ganó el partido. - dijo Jonathan enciendendo la televisión de la pizzería.

\- Pero si el equipo de la ciudad no ganó ni un solo partido en la histori...

Brian dejó de hablar al ver la pantalla.

"Último momento : Los gladiadores, el equipo de de béisbol de nuestra ciudad ganó por primera vez un partido desde su que se creó hace 40 años, en definitiva algo que nos causará mucha alegría a todos"

Todos miraron shockeados a Jonathan.

\- ¿Cómo.. supiste eso? - preguntó Brian.

\- Ya les dije, esto ya pasó, pero no es lo importante, a eso de las 8 de la noche pasadas aparecerá un sombra en la ciudad, tiene ropas de detective y un reloj de oro incrustado en su pecho, algo tiene que ver con lo que está pasando.

\- Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido. - habló Jane. - hace tiempo que los relojes están andando de forma extraña.

\- ¿En qué lugar aparecería el sombra? - preguntó Paul.

\- En la avenida principal. - respondió Jonathan.

\- Hay tiempo para prepararnos entonces. - dijo Brian.

\- Pero si ese sombras es capaz de hacer que los días se repitan, entonces no sabemos que más podría hacer. - dijo Sun.

\- Tal vez, tenga la solución a este problema de tiempo. - sonrió Conan.

(-)

Pasadas las 8 de la noche en la avenida principal, los relojes del lugar empezaron a enloquecer y un grupo de sombras acompañados por Clockwise aparecía mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí huían.

\- Es extraño, esos idiotas ya deberían estar aquí. - dijo el sombra confundido.

El sombra cada vez se impacientaba más.

\- No, no puede ser, algo salió mal. - dijo nervioso.

\- Al parecer ya te diste cuenta. - escuchó una voz tras suyo.

Se trataba del guerrero ardiente de Sagitario que rápidamente tomó el reloj que estaba incrustado en su pecho y se lo arrancó con una increíble fuerza.

\- ¡NO! ¡MI RELOJ NO!

\- Muy tarde. - sonrió Brian y tan sólo con su mano derecha, destruyó el reloj de oro. - ups, lo siento.

Los demás rangers transformados aparecieron.

\- Cada vez que mi reloj despertador sonaba, debido al ruido que hacía lo terminaba rompiendo cada vez que lo quería apagar, mis padres tuvieron que comprar varios, supongo que en esté caso también se podía romper. - dijo Conan activando su super mega modo. - algo bastante sencillo, pero funcionó.

\- ¡No crean que por haber destruido mi reloj ahora me ganarán!

El sombra comenzó a golpear a Brian, pero su traje ardiente lograba que cada golpe sea tan sólo un ligero cosquilleo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - dijo Brian tomando por el cuello a Clockwise y lanzandolo por los aires para terminar en el suelo. - ¡Combinar armas!

Las armas de los rangers se combinaron y el cañón del horóscopo se disparó contra Clockwise, que desapareció en el acto.

Los rangers finalizaron sus transformaciones.

\- Ufff, por fin iba a enloquecer si el mismo día se repetía eternamente. - dijo aliviado Jonathan sentándose en el suelo.

\- Pero todavía no entiendo como sólo tu sabías que estaba pasando esto. - cuestionó Brian.

\- Tal vez el poder de ese sombra tenía fallas. - sugirió Laura.

\- Es lo más probable. - habló Jane por los morphers. - como un reloj común y corriente también falla, pudo haber pasado lo mismo con el reloj de el sombra.

\- Por lo menos dormiré tranquilo de que mañana será un nuevo día. - sonrió Jonathan. - pero esta vez de verdad.

(-)

\- Que decepción terminó siendo Clockwise, venía fallado. - dijo Daerys molesta. - sin embargo, ayudó bastante, los tres días que ellos repitieron yo lo viví como tres días normales y ahora mi fuerza está a punto de completarse. - sonrió la reina viendo como su poder estaba ya al 98%. - sólo un par de días más...

(-)

Jonathan se alegró al despertar y ver que en su celular decía lunes 7 de mayo, nunca había estado tan feliz de que fuera lunes.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que había un mensaje de Sophie.

Él lo abrió y lo leyó.

\- Ahora los lunes serán mis días favoritos.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus opiniones por más malas que sean (?) Si quieren saber más, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 : El baile que nunca tuvimos, parte 1.**

Mientras Brian, Conan, Laura y Jonathan caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, veían como varios de sus compañeros colocaban carteles y algunas decoraciones en las paredes.

Tan sólo faltaban un par de días para el baile de graduación.

\- Ahhhh, el baile de graduación, el evento que condecora todo nuestro paso por la secundaria y el que marcará un antes y después en nuestras vidas. - sonreía Conan. - fue un honor haber recorrido este camino con ustedes.

\- Tan sólo estuviste medio año en la escuela. - rió Laura.

\- ¿Y? Después de haber estado en mi casa encerrado toda mi vida esto será un acontecimiento genial. - dijo alegre el rubio.

\- Genial para ti, pero es todo un trabajo encargamos de eso. - mencionó Brian.

\- Espero que sea tal cual las películas. - comentó Jonathan con una sonrisa que parecía algo enamorada.

\- Vaya, vaya. - Laura rodeó con un brazo. - parece que hay una chica en tu mente para invitar, y con lo que te encanta el amor seguro harás que sea un inolvidable para ella ¿Quien es? ¿La rubia que ayuda en el centro social contigo?

\- ¿Quien te dijo? - se sonrojo el moreno.

\- Soy adivina. - guiñó el ojo la chica de pelo rosa mientras Brian y Conan trataban de alejarse.

\- ¿Fueron ustedes? - se enojó el chico de Piscis.

\- Paz y amor Jonathan. - reía Brian. - No vayas contra tus propios principios.

El joven de tez oscura comenzó a correr al rubio y al chico de Sagitario dejando sola a Laura, que estaba riendo a carcajadas con la situación ya que era muy extraño ver a Jonathan enojado.

Sin embargo, al terminar de reír comenzó a pensar. Algo le carcomia la cabeza.

Ella esperaba ansiosa que Brian la invite como su pareja al baile, pero él no había dado ninguna señal de eso aún.

Recordaba cada película que vio sobre graduaciones durante toda su vida y como él chico siempre le pedía a la chica de una forma muy linda que sea su pareja y ella siempre tenía el sueño de que algo parecido pasará con Brian.

Pero al parecer sólo eran cosas de películas.

(-)

La ansiedad no era cosa exclusiva de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Mane Falls, también formaba parte de la Nave Sombra.

Hacia varios días ya que la fuerza de Daerys no subía del 97% y eso era algo que la exasperaba.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡Hace varios días que esto sigue igual!

\- Estuvimos revisando cautelosamente el aparato que mide tu fuerza y no encontramos ninguna descompostura. - explicó Ezxion.

\- ¡¿Entonces que mierda pasa?! - preguntaba la reina furiosa, su cuerpo emanaba energía oscura por todos lados debido a su furia.

\- Controlese reina nuestra. - trataba de calmarla Sazka. - hemos descubierto algo.

\- ¡Díganme de que trata entonces!

El general sombra líder se dirigió a la computadora de la nave y tocó algunos botones.

\- No entendemos el motivo exacto todavía, pero algo está interfiriendo en los objetos electrónicos de Mane Falls. - dijo Sazka. - a veces tan sólo en pequeña medida , como una tostadora que primero no funciona o en cosas más grandes como cortes de luz, que en repetidas ocasiones sucedieron en la ciudad durante esto días.

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Daerys.

\- No estamos seguros, pero ese algo que interfiere, también logra hacerlo en tu dispositivo de fuerza provocando que no aumente. - dijo esta vez Ezxion.

\- ¿Pero saben que es lo que puede estar causando todo eso? - volvió a preguntar la reina.

\- Sólo obtuvimos esto. - dijo Sazka mostrando una imagen en la computadora. - Cada vez que los fallos más grandes ocurren, esas estrellas brillan de forma muy intensa.

Daerys se acercó para ver mejor.

Esas estrellas formaban la constelación de escorpio.

(-)

Después de que el foco de su habitación se apagaba y prendia de forma intermitente, Sun seguía buscando en su armario la ropa que usaba para entrenar.

\- Cielos, ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado donde las deje?

Tan sólo un momento más tarde, recordó que las había puesto en el fondo de él armario y las encontró. Pero se sorprendió al también encontrar allí algo que no esperaba.

Se trataba de una bolsa en la que adentro había un vestido color amarillo fino y delicado, el que iba a usar en su graduación hace años pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

\- Pero... ¿Qué hace esto aquí? - se preguntó confundida ya que no se acordaba se haberlo tomado cuando dejó su casa y empezó a vivir sola.

Inmediatamente, la inundaron los recuerdos.

 _Con una sonrisa en su rostro, llegó uno de los días que Sun más esperaba._

 _Gracias a sus ahorros, se iba a comprar el vestido que ella quería para el baile de graduación._

 _Rápidamente, se vistió y bajo de su habitación hacía la cocina donde estaban sus padres._

 _\- Veo que estas muy emocionada hija. - sonrió su madre._

 _\- ¿Y por qué crees? - rió Sun._

 _\- Bueno, se ve que tendré que llevarte de compras hoy. - bromeó el padre._

 _\- No es necesario, iré yo sola. - dijo Sun mordiendo una tostada. - ya te obligué a usar el auto muchas veces._

 _\- Mejor, me ahorró el combustible. - rió el padre._

 _Una vez que Sun terminó de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y dejó la casa para dirigirse al centro comercial de Mane Falls para elegir el vestido que ella quería._

 _Mirando vidriera por vidriera, no sabÍa por cuál decidirse ya que todos le parecían bonitos._

 _Como estaba tan distraída observando, no notó al joven que venía con varias bolsas en sus manos y ambos chocaron. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo._

 _\- Uy lo siento, es que..._

 _La chica de pelo largo oscuro se quedó callada al ver la persona que tenía en frente._

 _Era un joven de unos 21 años vestido con musculosa negra, pantalones cortos negros, su cabello era castaño claro corto y casi parecía rubio. Los músculos de su cuerpo se notaban bastante._

 _\- No te preocupes. - dijo el joven levantado sus cosas. - en estos días todos andan distraídos, que tengas mucha suerte. - terminó de decir para luego marcharse en dirección hacía el gimnasio del centro comercial._

 _Sun se había quedado anonada, pero dejó de pensar en eso ya que vio en una vidriera un vestido que la enamoró._

 _Era amarillo..._

\- ¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Era la voz de Paul, Sun guardó el vestido velozmente y salió a recibirlo, pero el joven de Tauro ya estaba cómodo en el sofá de ella.

\- ¿Ahora entras en mi casa sin permiso? - preguntó la chica con las manos cruzadas.

\- Tu hiciste varias veces lo mismo ¿O no? - sonrió Paul.

\- Bien bien, me rindo. - rió Sun. - que sucede.

\- Verás, en unos días en la graduación de los chicos y nos han invitado, quería saber si vendrías conmigo como pareja, así recordamos viejas épocas adolescentes, estamos viejos.

De alguna forma, eso afectó de sobremanera a Sun. Nunca le había contado a Paul que no pudo vivir la fiesta de graduación que en ese momento tanto quería.

Hizo lo posible para fingir.

\- ¿Y si digo que no? - preguntó con una sonrisa totalmente forzada pero que Paul no pudo advertir.

\- Tendremos una dura pelea. - dijo el joven de Tauro levantándose y acercándose a ella.

\- Me gustaría más eso que un ridículo baile, pero como te veo tan emocionado te diré que si, ¿Feliz?

\- Muy bien. - Paul se acercó a la puerta para irse. - recuerda ponerte bien bonita, aunque no lo necesitas demasiado realmente. - terminó de decir y se marchó de ahí.

Con Paul, ya no estando allí, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Lo relacionado con el vestido y bailes le dolía, y mucho.

Sin embargo, también pensó que está era la oportunidad de vivir ese momento que no pudo hace hace 6 años.

Volvió a su habitación y miró el vestido amarillo.

\- Esta vez si te podré usar. - sonrió.

El medallón de escorpio brillaba de una manera extraña sin que ella se de cuenta.

(-)

Desde hacía ya varias horas, Gabriel estaba junto a Kiwi en el cuarto de las cajas de cristal observandolas ya que algo no le cuadraba pero aún no sabía que era.

\- Oye niñito idiota, hace tiempo que estas ahí sentado, ¿Ya enloquecidos? - preguntó Sarah también entrando al cuarto.

\- Es que... Hay algo raro, no estoy muy seguro... - respondió el niño rubio.

\- Ya basta, ven aquí que Jane necesita que ayudemos en la pizzería.

\- Bien bien, voy voy. - dijo Gabriel resignado.

Pero Gabriel tenía razón en que algo raro pasaba.

En las cajas de cristal, todos los pequeños zords actuaban de forma natural, a excepción del Scorpion Zord que estaba poco a poco más brillante.

(-)

Despues de toda la tarde en la pizzería, Brian y Laura caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

\- ¿Crees que esa chica le dira que si a Jonathan para que sea su pareja en el baile? - preguntó Laura.

\- Seguro, el es un buen chico, no creo que le de una respuesta negativa. - contestó el joven de Sagitario.

Siguieron caminando sin decir palabras hasta que la chica de pelo rosa volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y tu Brian?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, ¿Invitaras a alguien?

\- La verdad no lo tenía pensado. - contestó Brian. - ni siquiera tenia pensado ir, pero supongo que como todos ustedes iran, tendré que ir, creo que será bastante patético estar bailando conmigo mismo, pero puedo aprender. - rió.

\- Ah, bien. - contestó Laura, no sabia si su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo o le hablaba en serio, no podía creer que no se lo propusiera.

\- Bueno niña imparable, aquí tu casa, nos vemos mañana. - se despidió Brian con un beso en la mejilla, dejando parada a su amiga que todavía no entendía que pasaba.

Laura entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Abrió el armario y vio el hermoso vestido rosa que hace tiempo tenía preparado. Finalmente se decidió.

\- Si no me dice nada mañana, yo misma se lo diré.

(-)

En la base ranger, tan solo quedaban Conan y Jane.

El rubio le hacía ciertos arreglos a la gran computadora para que de esa forma las fallas eléctricas que hubo durante esos días no le afectara.

\- Oye niño, ya es bastante tarde, deberías estar en tu casa o tus padres se van a enojar. - dijo Jane acercándose mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pizza.

\- Un momento más, tan sólo tengo que escribir este codigo y... ¡Listo! - se alegró el rubio de rulos. - ahora a la gran computadora no le afectarán las fallas que últimamente se vinieron produciendo en la ciudad.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Simple, con este pequeño dispositivo que coloqué en el cpu central de el aparato, la fuente de energía no dependerá de la electricidad.

\- Genial. - se sorprendió Jane.

El rubio suspiró y comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

\- Es que... ya se acerca el baile de graduación, y todavía no se como pedirle a una chica. - dijo Conan aun girando en la silla. - todo lo que leido sobre como se comporta la gente en esas situaciones me queda bien claro en mi mente, pero a la hora de la práctica me resulta algo complicado...

\- Creo que te basas demasiado en los libros Conan, hay cosas que directamente se aprenden afuera de eso.

El rubio dejó de girar, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en sus rulos.

\- Bueno, esta bien, ya quedate quieto. - lo detuvo Jane. - tengo un vestido color carmesí que nunca he usado, podría hacerlo ahora, seré tu pareja en el baile.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Ya que cuestionas tanto tus habilidades para poder invitar a otra chica, te daré la oportunidad. - la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la base. - verás como serás la estrella de la noche, por estar conmigo claramente. - sonrió para después irse.

Unos segundos más tarde, Conan sonrió victorioso.

\- Sabía que funcionaría el método de estar dudoso y dar un poco de lastima, ahora tengo que pensar en que traje me voy a poner... tengo que impresionarla.

(-)

Le costó, pero finalmente Sun pudo conciliar el sueño luego de estar todo el dia totalmente estresada y distraída, volver a ver ese vestido amarillo realmente le había afectado.

Sin embargo, dormir tampoco funcionaba, ya que solo tenía pesadillas.

Varias imagenes pasaban, primero de ella feliz y luego llorando desconsoladamente.

Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama mientras el medallón de escorpio brillaba intensamente.

Como si estuviera poseída, se levantó.

Sus ojos de un momento para otro se volvieron amarillos y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una extraña aura del mismo color. La furia se apoderó de ella y gritó.

En ese momento, se produjo un apagón total en la ciudad.

Finalmente, Sun volvió en si y se desmayó, al mismo tiempo que todas las luces volvían.

(-)

A Paul le pareció sumamente extraño que Sun no contestará ninguno de sus mensajes.

Debían dar juntos la clase de defensa personal matutinas pero ella no aparecía.

\- Que extraño, ella siempre se levanta temprano. - dijo marcando el numero de celular de Sun en el suyo. - sigue sin responder.

Como no debía perder más tiempo, entró a las clases para darlas el solo, pero sin dejar de pensar en su amiga.

(-)

\- ¿Entonces Jane será tu pareja? Increible. - se sorprendió Laura mientras se encontraban ellos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela.

\- Tu sueño se hizo realidad por lo que veo. - sonrió Brian.

\- Que puedo decir, soy todo un don Juan. - dijo orgulloso Conan.

Los tres rieron, pero Jonathan estaba concentrado mandando mensajes en su celular y también recibiendolos.

\- Creo que hoy será el dia que nuestro Johny le propondrá compromiso a su chica. - bromeó Brian.

\- No me tendrán en la pizzería hoy chicos. - dijo el moreno dejando de mirar su celular. - le pediré de manera muy especial a Sophia que sea mi pareja.

\- Sabemos que eres un fanatico del amor. - dijo Brian. - ¿Pero con un simple "quieres ser mi pareja para el baile" no sería suficiente?

\- No importa la forma en que lo haga. - habló Laura. - el por lo menos se anima, no como otros.

Brian entendió la indirecta de Laura, pero debía seguir en su papel de desentendido.

(-)

Unas ves terminadas las clases matutinas, Paul se fijó en el celular si había algún mensaje de Sun y efectivamente lo había.

"Me siento bastante mal y me duele mucho la cabeza, estaré todo el dia en casa, no es necesario que vengas, no te preocupes que ya estaré bien"

A pesar de eso, evidentemente Paul se encontraba preocupado. Sun no era de enfermarse nunca ya que era una persona que cuidaba mucho su salud al igual que él.

Algo andaba mal en ella.

El joven de 27 años se sentó en un puff que había en su escuela de defensa personal y recordó el dia que ella había entrado por sus puertas por primera vez hacia ya 6 años. Parecía que quería llevarse el mundo por delante.

 _Ya al tercer mes de haber abierto su escuela de defensa personal, Paul con tan solo 21 años se encontraba completamente feliz ya que con bastante esfuerzo había logrado poder trabajar de lo que le gustaba y por suerte, ya tenía bastantes alumnos._

 _Ese día, se preparaba para dar sus clases y veía varias caras nuevas._

 _\- Muy bien chicos, hoy aprenderemos algo bastante importante, solo imaginen que alguien los ataque con cuchillo, pistola o cualquier otra arma peligrosa, una situación bastante desagradable realmente. - todos lo escuchaban con gran atención. - veremos los movimientos que se harían ante tales situaciones de peligro, hagan parejas de a dos, uno será el atacante y el otro el que se defiende._

 _Las clases transcurrían con normalidad y cada alumno mostraba gran habilidad, pero todos se distrayeron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse._

 _Se trataba de una chica de pelo negro largo que lo llevaba atado y vestía un pantalón deportivo color gris y una musculosa amarilla junto con un pequeño bolso. Debía tener unos 17 años._

 _\- Debes ser también una nueva alumna. - dijo Paul. - pero estas no son horas de llegar._

 _\- ¿Te pregunté acaso cuales son las horas de llegar? Yo entró en el momento que quiero. - respondió la chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza sorprendiendolo no solo a él sino también a los demas alumnos._

 _\- Perdón, pero creo que debes dirigirte con más respeto. - dijo Paul seriamente._

 _\- Tu tendrás mi dinero por enseñarme aquí, no para pedir respeto, haga bien su trabajo. - dijo la chica tirando su bolso en un costado y yendo con los demás alumnos._

 _Paul todavía no sabía como reaccionar, pero los minutos estaban pasando y la clase debía seguir._

 _\- Bien, como ella... llegó tarde..._

 _\- Sun me llamo, Sunshine Clymber. - interrumpió la chica._

 _\- Ok, como Sunshine llegó tarde, le explicaremos que ejercicio estábamos haciendo, se trata de poder defenderte si te atacan con un arma peligrosa, como veo que todos están en grupo, lo tendrás que hacer conmigo._

 _\- No hay ningún problema. - dijo Sun._

 _Ya las cosas explicadas, los alumnos siguieron con el ejercicio mientras que Paul y Sun se colocaban frente a frente._

 _\- Yo seré el atacante Sunshine. - dijo Paul tomado uno de los cuchillos de goma que no causaba ningún peligro. - si entendiste todo bien, sabras que hacer._

 _\- Claro que sí. - respondió Sun tomando su respectiva postura. - no soy idiota._

 _Como si fuera un asaltante, atacó con el cuchillo falso y tal cual decía el ejercicio, Sun lo esquivó, lo tomó del brazo y se lo dobló colocandolo detrás de la espalda de Paul._

 _\- Excelente, muy buen trabajo. - dijo el joven profesor, sin embargo la chica no lo soltaba e incluso apretaba para que él sintiera dolor. - ya puedes soltarme._

 _\- ¿Y por qué? Esto es muy divertido. - rió la chica._

 _Como no tenía opción, Paul usó uno de sus movimientos para soltarse del agarre y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella arriba de él y se miraron fijamente ante la mirada curiosa de los demas alumnos._

 _Al tener la cara de la chica frente a él, Paul sintió que ya la había visto antes, quizás por el centro comercial pero no lo lograba recordar bien._

 _\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo más vamos a estar así? - preguntó Sun. - ¿Acaso te gusto?_

\- Vaya. - sonrió Paul. - esa chica si que me hizo enojar aquel día.

(-)

La pizzería ya estaba a punto de cerra ese día, momento en que Jonathan entró feliz por la puerta bailando como si lo estuviera haciendo con otra persona sin importar que los clientes lo vieran.

\- Al parecer a alguien le dieron una respuesta afirmativa. - sonrió Laura que estaba detras del mostrador.

\- ¿Y que creen? Por supuesto que sí. - respondió Jonathan.

\- Felicidades. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Sabes que Brian? Tenías razón, no era necesario algo muy preparado, tan solo pasé la tarde con Sophia y se lo pregunté y acepto.

\- Era obvio que aceptaría. - dijo Brian rodeando al moreno con su brazo derecho. - eres una excelente persona, de las mejores que he conocido y te lo mereces por todo lo que haces.

\- Vaya. - se sorprendió Jane al escuchar eso. - esas son las palabras de un buen lider.

\- No creo que se trate de ser un buen lider. - dijo el chico de Sagitario. - solo es decir la verdad.

\- Esto si que es algo realmente motivador. - dijo feliz Conan mientras limpiaba una mesa.

Ya con el lugar cerrado, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y al igual que siempre, Brian y Laura caminaban juntos.

\- Que raro que no me estes ataladrando la cabeza con palabras, ¿Te sientes mal? - bromeó Brian.

\- Perdón, estoy pensando en algo que te quiero decir. - respondió Laura decidida en preguntarle a su amigo si quería ser su pareja en el baile. - quiero que...

\- Un momento un momento. - dijo Brian deteniendo su caminar y también el de su amiga.

\- ¿Que pasa?

Justo se habían detenido frente a una planta donde había varias flores color rosa, el joven tomó una y la colocó en el pelo de Laura.

\- Pero que...

Brian fue detrás de un árbol y apareció con un gran ramo de rosas negras.

\- Tu color es el rosa, pero las vi y me hicieron acordar a ti.

La chica no entendía nada.

\- Ahora lo importante. - Brian sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja. - ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

La chica de pelo rosa aguanto las ganas de llorar de la emoción. Abrió la pequeña caja que le dio su amigo y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía dentro.

Un hermoso collar con su nombre escrito en letras doradas.

\- Gracias al trabajo en la pizzería pude comprarlo, ¿Lindo no?

\- Es hermoso... - dijo Laura.

\- Creo que falta una respuesta. - sonrió el joven.

\- ¿Y si digo que no?

\- Nunca lo harías.

Brian tomó el collar de las manos de Laura y se colocó tras ella para ponerselo.

\- Realmente te queda muy bien.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Que? ¿Pensaste que no te diría que fueras mi pareja en el baile? - rió. - solo quería darte la sorpresa.

\- ¿Y esté ramo de rosas de donde salió? - preguntó Laura.

\- Hay unos pequeños ayudantes en los arbustos. - respondió mientras Gabriel salía corriendo junto a Kiwi de una de esas plantas. - ¿Y entonces? ¿Tu respuesta es...

De un salto y sin soltar las rosas, Laura abrazó a su amigo.

\- Claro que sí. - susurró.

\- Te prometo que será una noche genial. - Brian respondió a su abrazo.

(-)

Tras no haber salido durante todo el dia de su casa, Sun trataba nuevamente de poder dormir pero no lo lograba.

Le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y por algún motivo, las paredes de su habitación estaban rasgadas con gran fuerza.

Quizás la respuesta era que ella misma lo había hecho ya que sus dedos estaban lastimados, pero no lo recordaba en lo absoluto.

Al intentar dormir, solo terribles imágenes llegaban a su cabeza.

"Papa... mamá... ¿Dónde están?"

Las luces de la ciudad nuevamente fallaron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvieron a la normalidad, momento que Sun se quedó profundamente dormida.

(-)

\- Con que eso es lo que sucede entonces...

\- Claro reina nuestra. - afirmó Sazka. - con seguridad el medallón de escorpio está a punto de hacer estallar todo su poder.

La reina pensó por un momento.

\- Si... - sonrió Daerys. - esto puede darnos bastante ventaja... quien diría que el mayor peligro para lo rangers iba a ser uno de ellos mismos, no tendrán absolutamente ninguna posibilidad contra el verdadero poder de la constelación de escorpio.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus opiniones al respecto xd No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V para saber más (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosss.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 : El baile que nunca tuvimos, parte 2.**

Varios dias de organización y preparación ya habían pasado hasta que por fin llego el momento que los estudiantes esperaban, el baile de graduación .

Lo primero que hizo Laura al abrir los ojos aquel sábado 26 de mayo, fue ver el calendario para comprobar efectivamente que hoy era el día.

Su vestido rosa colgaba en una esquina de su habitación .

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo para después gritar horrorizada.

\- ¡¿Que le pasó a mi cabello?!

Anoche se había puesto la tintura como siempre para mantener el color de su pelo corto, pero al parecer algo había salido mal ya que lo tenía completamente parado como si se hubiera electrocutado .

\- ¿Hija? ¿Que fue ese gri... - preguntó su madre entrando pero calló al ver el cabello de su hija.

\- No no no no no. - la chica de Aries empezaba a alterarse. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Justo hoy me tenía que pasar esto?!

\- Hija, creo que te equivocaste en mezclar todos los productos que siempre usas en tu cabello, no se, solo digo.

\- Dios mio. - se quejaba Laura. - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

(-)

Aún en pijama y con algo de sueño, Brian bajó de su habitación en rumbo a la cocina pero fue sorprendido por una lluvia de flashes que casi lo dejan ciego.

Era su madre y para sorpresa de él, su padre y su hermana menor quienes le estaban tomando fotos .

\- ¿Pero que...

\- Ay hijo. - lo abrazó su madre Johanna . - tan solo mirate, tan grande, parecía que ayer todavía corrías desnudo por el patio y ahora ya te estas a un punto de graduar, hoy es el baile y en unos dias la ceremonia y... y... - la mujer no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

\- Bueno bueno mamá, también me emociona, pero saquen las fotos en la noche. - dijo el joven aun cegado por los flashes y deshaciendo el abrazo con su mamá, solo para que esta vez su hermana vaya a abrazarlo .

\- ¡Hermano! - saltó la niña hacía él .

\- Clara, que bueno verte. - sonrió felíz Brian .

\- Quería ver lo guapo que seguro te pondrás hoy. - dijo la pequeña .

\- Lo guapo claramente lo sacó de mí. - dijo el padre.

\- A no eso no, obviamente la belleza es de mi parte. - bromeó Johanna .

\- Muy bien, digamos que un 50 y 50 de los dos . - rió Carl.

El joven de Sagitario sonrió ante la situación .

Desde lo que pasó con Diablo, sus padres se habían vuelto muy unidos y se llevaban cada vez mejor, Carl los visitaba más seguido y hasta incluso salían de paseo los cuatro juntos. Estaba feliz porqué volvían a parecer una famila .

\- ¿En que piensas hermano? - preguntó Clara.

\- En la noche de hoy. - respondió sonriendo. - ¿Quieres ver el traje que llevaré puesto hoy? Pero solo a verlo, no me lo pondré aún .

\- ¡Pero claro! - respondió la niña emocionada .

Los hermanos subieron las escaleras juntos ante la sonrisa de sus padres.

(-)

Desde muy temprano, Jonathan se encontraba con Eloy y Diana en el centro social para ayudar en lo que sea posible antes de que se tenga que preparar para ir al baile.

\- ¿Entonces Sophia se quedó en casa así se prepara para está noche? Cielos, está más emocionada por esto que de lo que estuvo emocionada para nuestra propia graduación hace tres años. - le comentaba Eloy a Diana.

\- Obvio que lo está. - dijo Diana. - esta vez ira con la persona que le gusta y no con un idiota..

\- Que recuerdos de nuestra graduación. - sonrió Eloy. - pero hoy le toca a Jonathan y realmente se merece que la pase genial, que ambos la pasen genial .

\- ¡Menos charla! - gritó Jonathan que sostenía varias cajas. - está comida no se repartirá sola por esos barrios carenciados .

\- ¡Vamos! - dijeron Eloy y Diana a la vez.

(-)

\- Me tendré que arreglar éste pelo. - dijo Conan mirándose al espejo. - es muy espeso.

\- Le queda perfecto señor Conan, en mi opinión. - dijo su mayordomo August que lo acompañaba.

\- Muchas gracias Alfred.

\- Disculpe señor, pero me gustaría que me llamé por mi nombre. - dijo August .

\- Pero es que somos como Batman y su mayordomo, ¿No te parece? - preguntó el rubio .

\- No se porqué, pero si usted lo dice. - respondió el señor de 40 años que a pesar de todo, quería un montón a Conan ya que lo conocía desde pequeño.

\- Disculpe señor Conan. - dijo otra empleada desde la puerta de la habitación. - sus padres lo esperan en la sala con el desayuno, también tienen algo importante que decirle.

Eso le pareció extraño al rubio de rulos, ya que debido a que sus padres trabajaban demasiado casi nunca tenía una charla sería con ellos.

Ya estando en la sala, vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa esperándolo.

Ambos vestían ropa muy elegante. La mujer de cabello rubio por los hombros tenía un vestido negro muy fino y el padre de cabello gris por la edad tenía un traje que simplemente una persona normal no lo podría comprar nunca en su vida.

\- Sientate hijo. - habló el padre.

\- Esas caras son demasiado faciles de analizar. - dijo Conan sentandose. - puedo notar como lo que van a decir ahora es de gran influencia emocional.

\- Justamente te queriamos decir hijo. - empezó su madre. - estos meses tuviste un notable cambio .

\- Así es. - siguió el padre, llamado Shawn - ir a la escuela y reunirte con otras personas te mejoró, definitivamente nos equivocamos en nuestra forma de querer inculcarte las cosas. - dijo seriamente.

\- Exacto. - continuó la mujer, llamada Susan. - fue un grave error nuestro no permitir que desde pequeño te puedas relacionar con otras personas.

\- Un momento un momento. - interrumpió el rubio de rulos, si bien es verdad lo que dicen, gracias a ustedes aprendí todo lo que aprendí pero... es momento de seguir por mi cuenta.

\- Y por eso justamente te queríamos regalar esto, ven con nosotros.

Conan siguió a sus padres hasta el garage de la mansión y se sorprendió al ver lo que había ahí .

\- Así es. - sonrió el padre. - será para ti.

Se trataba de un avión de mediano tamaño pero con un aspecto totalmente increíble, era color carmesí y tenía el logo de la família Bekson.

\- Siempre quisiste conocer todo el mundo, ahora lo podras hacer. - dijo su madre.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Conan sintió lo que era tener una charla de gran valor sentimental aunque si bien sabía que iba a ser así, sentirlo era algo totalmente distinto.

No pudo evitarlo y abrazó a sus padres, que también lo abrazaron.

\- Vaya, entonces así se siente. - rió el rubio.

\- Hay cosas que no se aprenden de los libros, solo viviendolas. - dijo el padre.

Algo parecido le había dicho Jane hace unos días, por lo que se decidió a a averiguar todo lo restante de la vida que no sabía.

Pero esta vez, viviendolas.

(-)

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! - seguía Laura complemente histerica.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. - trató de calmarla la madre. - tengo una idea, ¿Que tal si vamos al salón de belleza? Quizás sea el momento de cambiar tu look.

\- ¿Tu crees mamá?

\- Claro hija, tuviste el cabello corto por mucho tiempo , es hora de una actualización.

\- Creo que tienes razón, será una sorpresa para Brian. - sonrió la chica de Aries.

(-)

La preocupación de Paul cada vez aumentaba más, el comportamiento de Sun había sido sumamente extraño durante los ultimos dias, técnicamente desde el dia que le había pedido que la acompañará como pareja en la graduación de los más jovenes del grupo.

Ella siempre le decía y le aseguraba que estaba bien, pero Paul llegó a conocerla a la perfección y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

No entendía por qué no le contaba lo que le estaba sucediendo .

"¿Te estas preparando para está noche?" Escribió Paul desde su celular.

" ¿Estás muy emocionado? Nosostros ya estamos viejos, pero al parecer tienes alma de adolescente todavía" le respondió Sun casi al instante.

\- Diablos, lo finges muy bien, se que te pasa algo y hoy mismo lo voy a saber. - dijo el joven de Tauro para si mismo.

"Emocionado de ver como bailas" volvió a escribir a su amiga.

"Vamos a volver con los pies hecho trizas de tanto bailar, ya lo veras" respondió la chica.

"Ok, ok, pasaré por tu casa a las 7:30"

"Te esperaré"

A pesar de lo común que parecia la charla, Paul se sentía mal por no saber que le sucedía a su amiga, esperaba saberlo bien está noche.

(-)

\- ¡Cómo en las películas! - saltaba Gabriel de la emoción.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto. - dijo Sarah.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Será algo muy divertido y emocionante, muero por saber que vestidos se pondrán las chicas. - dijo Jane mirando el vestido que tenía preparado. - este día me ocupare en mi aspecto, justamente Laura me mandó un mensaje de que iría al salón de belleza, iré allí ahora, ustedes ocupense nomas de que Kiwi deje de ladrar, ya hace tiempo que está así. - dijo la pelirroja para despues marcharse de la casa dejando solos a los gemelos.

\- Ve a la base y fijate por qué ese perro está ladrando tanto. - ordenó la niña rubia.

\- ¿Y yo por qué? Soy el que más está con él. - rezongo el niño rubio.

Nuevamente, otra discusión sin sentido habia comenzado entre ellos y olvidaron ver por qué el pequeño Kiwi ladraba.

El perro estaba en la puerta de la habitación de las cajas de cristal en la base y su instinto animal le indicaba que algo no andaba bien y así era efectivamente.

El Scorpion Zord comenzó a golpear la caja de cristal tratando de romperla como si quisiera escapar.

(-)

No quería preocupar a nadie ni mucho menos a Paul, por eso Sun trataba de convencerse a si misma que todo estaba bien aunque sabía a la perfección que no era así.

El problema era que ella tampoco sabía que le estaba sucediendo.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de la tristeza que le generaba recordar el pasado, pero desechó esa teoría de forma inmediata al ver esas rasgaduras en las paredes que cada día eran más. Eran como si alguien quisiera liberarse de algún lado .

Usaba guantes para que nadie viera sus dedos lastimados, no permitía que Paul entre a su casa y en las clases de defensa personal hacia el menos esfuerzo posible sin que lo notarán ya que su cuerpo le dolía.

Volvió a mirar el vestido amarillo y todo lo que le recordaba, pero a pesar de todo no iba a permitir que la noche de hoy se arruinara.

Definitivamente algo terrible le pasaba, pero no le importaba por qué lo único que quería era que el baile de fuera perfecto.

\- Todo saldrá bien, como debió haber salido esa vez, si... todo estará bien... - sonreía sin dejar de observar su vestido.

(-)

\- Ya quítate ese gorro mujer, quiero ver que fue lo tan terrible qué te pasó.

\- Está bien Jane, pero no te burles de mi...

Laura y Jane estaban en la zona comercial de la ciudad frente al salón de belleza junto a la madre de la primera.

La sorpresa en los ojos de la pelirroja al ver el pelo de Laura era realmente grande.

\- ¿Cómo a tu bonito cabello le sucedió tal atrocidad? - preguntó Jane exagerando en la preocupación.

\- Yo le dije, todos esos productos que siempre se pone le arruinaron el cabello. - habló la madre de Laura.

\- Nadie pidió detalles mamá. - se quejó la chica de Aries. - Solo quiero escuchar soluciones.

Jane y la madre de Laura se miraron de forma cómplice, ambas pensaban lo mismo.

\- Creo que con tu madre me llevaré muy bien. - rió Jane.

\- Entremos hija, vas a ver lo linda que vas a quedar.

\- Espero, ¡Brian no puede ver así está noche!

(-)

\- ¿Ya tienen la hora en la que exactamente sucederá todo? - preguntó Daerys.

\- Claro que si reina nuestra. - respondió Ezxion.

\- Será exactamente a las mesia noche. - siguió Sazka.

La reina del clan sombra sonrió.

\- Estoy realmente ansiosa por los eventos de esta noche, veremos de lo que eres capaz Escorpio, el signo del horóscopo más poderoso de todos... que pase rapido éste dia, no puedo esperar más.

La pantalla de la computadora de la nave sombra mostraba a dicha constelación que iba brillando intensamente y que alcanzaría su punto máximo en el momento que los generales habían calculado .

(-)

Ya siendo las 3 de la tarde, Brian estaba extrañado al ver que Laura no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje. Creyó que por ser el día que era le estaría mandando mensajes en todo momento.

Justo en ese momento, un mensaje llegó pero se trataba de Jane.

"No te preocupes por tu chica, está aquí conmigo, embelleciendonos para está noche"

Sonrió al pensar como se vería su mejor amiga en el baile.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa hermano? - preguntó Clara. - ¿Pensando en la chica que te gusta?

\- Ey, a mi no me gusta nadie niñita. - contestó haciendole cosquillas a su pequeña hermana.

\- Ya basta. - rogó la niña que su hermano parara y así lo hizo. - pero ya de verdad dime, ¿Es esa amiga tuya verdad? La de el pelo rosa.

Se sorprendió como su hermana pequeña podía captar ese tipo de cosas. Como se trataba de Clara, Brian decidió hablar sinceramente.

\- Todavía sos algo chica para entender aunque en algún momento seguro lo harás, pero los sentimientos son algo complicados, te darás cuenta de la situación de mamá y papá. - explicó.

\- Si... pero cada relación es diferente, dime, ¿Te gusta esa chica verdad? - preguntó la niña sonriente.

\- Hmmmmmmm ¿Si digo que sí que pasa? - desafió Brian a Clara.

\- Se lo tendrás que decir hoy mismo.

\- ¡Clara! ¡Ven un rato aquí! - escuchó la voz de Johanna.

\- ¡Voy mamá! Acuérdate hermano, se lo tienes que decir. - dijo la niña y abandonó la habitación de Brian.

El joven de Sagitario suspiró tirándose a su cama mirando el techo.

¿Realmente le gustaba Laura?

Tenía muchas dudas, por un lado le tenia un gran aprecio de la forma amistosa pero por otro había momentos que al estar con ella se sentía de una forma que no le pasaba con ninguna otra persona.

Tomó el celular y se fijó la galería con fotos.

Muchas fotos con Laura, incluso varias de un par de años atras en donde él claramente tenía cara de mal humor y la chica sacaba las fotos igual.

La cúspide de todo fue el momento que Diablo atacó y obtuvo la forma del guerrero ardiente.

Aun recordaba como tras esos eventos, casi besaban después de la obra de teatro.

\- Maldición, si los demás no hubieran interrumpido nos hubiéramos besado... algo que siempre quise hacer... y después decirle cuanto me gusta...

\- ¡Lo sabía!

El joven se levantó de golpe asustado y vio a su hermana en la puerta.

\- ¡Escuché todo! ¡Te gusta esa chica! ¡Te gusta esa chica! - saltaba la niña dando vueltas alrededor de él.

No decidió decir nada más por qué ya no lo iba a negar, le gustaba muchisimo Laura y está noche era el momento ideal para decirselo.

"Soy un idiota, debí haberme dado cuenta antes" pensó mientras sonreía y su hermana seguía haciendo bromas y comentarios al respecto.

(-)

\- Realmente muy lindo el collar que te regaló Brian. - comentaba Jane.

Se encontraba con Laura en la habitación de la segunda, la chica de Aries tenía puesta una bata y una bolsa en su pelo ya que todavía faltaba para que estuviera listo.

\- Si, me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo dio hace unos días, realmente no me lo esperaba. - contestó Laura poniéndose las uñas.

\- Creo que ya sería el momento de que dieran el paso ¿No? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Vamos, no te hagas la ingenua. - dijo Jane sentándose frente a ella. - la atracción que hay entre ustedes es innegable, y no lo digo solamente porque Sagitario y Aries son de los signos más compatibles del horóscopo entre sí.

\- Es que no lo se... - dijo Laura asustada. - ¿Y si no siente lo mismo?

\- Por favor, es obvio que sienten lo mismo.

\- De todas formas me asusta...

\- A ver Laura, no te voy a hablar como tu jefe ranger, sino como tu amiga. - dijo Jane. - por que eso es lo que somos, eres una persona increíble con una energía única, sos especial y además ¿Desde cuando tenes miedo?

\- Tenes toda la razón, no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué dudé por segundos, le diré todo hoy en la noche. - habló Laura totalmente decidida.

\- Así se habla amiga. - ambas se abrazaron. - ahora te tengo que dejar por qué yo tambien debo darme mis retoques finales, no creas que vas a ser la mas linda de todas en el baile.

\- Serás muy sexy y todo Jane, pero no me superaras. - dijo desafiante Laura.

\- Bien dicho Aries, ese fuego interno tuyo nunca debe apagarse.

La pelirroja dejó la casa de Laura y está quedó mirándose en el espejo, hoy podría empezar una nueva historia entre ella y Brian, cosa que la mantenía muy emocionada.

(-)

Por más que trataba de prepararse para el baile, Sun tenía pesadillas estando despierta.

Las imágenes mas dolorosas llegaban a su cabeza y hacían que su cuerpo se llenará de una furia que no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportar.

\- _Estas realmente hecha una reina hija, ese vestido te queda precioso._

 _\- Muchas gracias mamá, realmente. - sonrió Sun viéndose en el espejo._

 _\- Creo que es el momento de que bajes, tu padre y Kevin te están esperando._

 _\- Pues bien, es el momento entonces. - sonrió la chica._

 _Cuando bajaba por las escaleras pudo notar la sonrisa de su padre y la de novio y pareja de baile Kevin._

 _Era un momento que no se iba a arruinar por nada del mundo ._

No logró resistir más, la furia la invadió por completo.

(-)

En la sala de las cajas de cristal, los pequeños zords estaban alterados ya que el Scorpion Zord golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza su caja de cristal hasta que despues de varios intentos, logró destruirla para así comenzar a caminar por todo el suelo de la base.

El pequeño zord logró encontrar un pequeño orificio por donde pudo escabullirse y escapar rápidamente hacia la casa de Sun.

(-)

Finalmente, después de todo el dia, había llegado el momento en que los varones del último año de la secundaria de Mane Falls debían ir en busca de sus parejas para luego llevarlas al baile.

Hacia ya varios minutos que Brian esperaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Laura acompañado por la madre de ésta.

Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata negra, un saco rojo y pantalones de vestir tambien rojos junto a unos zapatos oscuros.

Como suponía que cada uno del grupo se iba a vestir basándose en su respectivo color ranger, sabia que el vestido de Laura iba a ser color rosa. Aun así, se encontraba nervioso por verla.

\- ¡Aquí ya viene! - dijo la madre emocionada al verla bajar las escaleras preparando la camara y Brian inmediatamente se levantó.

Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto.

El vestido de Laura obviamente era color rosa claro, bastante simple pero a ella le quedaba espectacular.

El collar que le había regalado colgaba en su cuello descubierto, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que su amiga tenía el pelo largo oscuro hasta media espalda con las puntas color rosa.

Claramente eran extensiones, pero a ella le quedaba perfecto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Laura tambien se había quedado embobada mirando a Brian, pero lo disimulo bastante bien por que o sino se caería.

Ya uno frente a otro, ninguno decia palabra. Ni se daban cuenta que la madre de Laura sacaba fotos en todo momento.

\- Estas... - hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron.

\- Hermosa. - terminó diciendo Brian.

\- Gracias. - se sonrojó Laura. - tu también.

\- ¿También estoy hermosa? - bromeó el joven.

\- Si claro, estas mucho más bonita que yo. - rió la chica

\- Ups, me olvidé de esto. - Brian sacó de su bolsillo una rosa y se la colocó a Laura en el pelo.

Los dos se quedaron callados nuevamente.

\- ¿Ya les puedo tomar una foto? Estan relucientes los dos. - dijo la madre de Laura.

Tras varias fotos y despidiéndose, ambos salieron afuera.

\- Mi papá me prestó el auto, hoy me verás conducir.

\- Ya te vi conducir varias veces. - rió Laura refiriéndose a las luchas ranger.

\- Pero seremos simples personas por esta noche. - dijo Brian tomando su mano, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Laura pero no se quejó.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al gimnasio de la secundaria, donde se realizaría el baile.

(-)

Tocó la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondía, también mando varios mensajes y nada. Paul no recibía ninguna respuesta de Sun.

Vestido con un traje color negro, realmente estaba preocupado y se estaba haciendo tarde.

"¿Habrá pasado algo malo?" Pensó al recordar el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

Cansado de esperar, decidió abrir la puerta de una forma que había aprendido.

Tomó de su billetera un pequeño clip y con eso logró abrir la cerradura y entrar, sería un perfecto ladrón.

\- ¿Sun? ¿Estas aquí? - preguntó cerrando la puerta.

Todo parecía normal, pero eso cambió al entrar a la habitación de su amiga.

Estaba todo desordenado y en el suelo había pedazos de tela, se trataba del vestido de Sun y estaba destrozado.

Oyó un pequeño ruido y miró directo hacia la cama de la chica, donde se encontraba un pequeño ser que comenzó a brillar.

\- ¿El Scorpion Zord?

Sin aviso previo Sun apareció detrás de Paul y con una fuerza descomunal, lo golpeó haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que el joven de Tauro no podía levantarse por más que lo intentara.

Antes de desmayarse, Paul vio como el Scorpion Zord subía al hombro de Sun y el cuerpo de ésta empezaba a cubrirse con un aura totalmente desconocida y que emanaba gran poder.

(-)

Todas las parejas iban llegando al baile, los jovenes estaban vestidos muy elegante al igual que las chicas.

Al momento de entrar, cada pareja era fotografiada. En esa foto, Brian aprovechó para abrazar por atras a Laura, cosa que sonrojó a la chica.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, pudieron ver a Jonathan junto a su pareja por lo que fueron con ellos.

El joven de tez morena estaba vestido con un traje azul que le quedaba muy bien, Sophia vestía con un vestido blanco que también le quedaba excelente.

\- Que bien te ves amigo. - sonrió Brian chocando puños con Jonathan.

\- Wow, ese blanco te queda espectacular. - le dijo Laura a Sophia.

\- Chicos, ella es Sophia. - la presentó el joven de Piscis. - mi amiga del servicio comunitario.

\- Un gusto. - dijo la rubia. - Jonathan se la pasa hablando de ustedes cuando está con nosotros.

\- El gusto es nuestro. - sonrió Laura.

Todas las personas dirigieron su vista a la entrada del gimnasio y comenzaron a murmurar.

Brian y los demas tambien miraron para ver de que se trataba y quedaron boquiabiertos.

Conan entrataba acompañada de Jane.

El joven vestía un traje parecido al de Brian y claramente más costoso que todos los de ahí juntos. Su pelo largo rubio y de rulos había sido planchado y estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Se veía muy bien y varios lo miraban con envidia.

Sin embargo, la verdadera atención se la llevaba Jane.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto un vestido color carmesí que tenía la espalda descubierta y que también mostraba su pierna derecha, unos tacones altos, los labios pintados de rojo y todo iba muy bien con su color de pelo y tono de piel.

Claramente era el atuendo más provocador de todos.

Las chicas del lugar se enojaban por como sus parejas miraban casi babeando a Jane.

\- ¡Pero yo no puedo creer lo atrevida que sos maldita! - sonrió Laura una vez que Conan y Jane se unieron a ellos.

\- Yo te dije que iba a ser la más linda del lugar y por lo que veo lo logré. - respondió la pelirroja orgullosa.

\- Es que realmente eres la más bella de aquí, no nada hacerle. - dijo la ariana. - ¿Verdad Brian?

\- Eehhh ¿Que? - dijo distraído Brian también por el aspecto de Jane, al igual que Jonathan y todos los hombres del lugar.

\- De repente siento demasiado olor a testosterona. - comentó Conan.

Varios minutos después, algunas pocas personas ya empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la música del DJ.

\- Que extraño que todavía Paul y Sun no hayan llegado. - dijo Brian.

\- Ellos son gente más grande, seguramente llegaran tarde por qué tienen otra forma de divertirse. - dijo Conan.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - preguntó Laura.

\- ¿Me van a decir que no notan esa clara atracción entre ellos? - volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Nadie pudo negarlo.

El director de la escuela subió al escenario que se había armado a dar las tipicas palabras de aliento por culminar una etapa de la vida.

\- Y antes de la medianoche, serán dichos el rey y la reina del baile, tienen hasta las 11 para votar y bueno, nada más que decir, disfruten la noche.

El DJ puso la música y varios empezaban a bailar mientras que algunos simplemente charlaban y tomaban bebidas, sin alcohol para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

\- Tienes toda la noche para mostrarme tus pasos de baile Brian. - dijo Laura.

\- Pues empecemos ahora y no paremos. - sonrió el joven.

Los minutos pasaban y la gente se divertía, disfrutaban en el momento.

\- Jerry, Clayton, se ve que la están pasando bien. - Conan se acercó a los antiguos "bullies" del colegio.

\- Realmente bien. - contestó Jerry. - pero queríamos preguntarte algo...

\- ¿Como conseguiste una chica? - preguntó Clayton.

\- No subestimen las habilidades de una persona con cerebro. - contestó el rubio. - les explicaré...

La diversión seguía y eso hacia que el tiempo vuele, de un momento para otro, ya había llegado la hora de anuncien al rey y la reina del baile.

Todos prestaron atención al director, que nuevamente estaba el escenario con un sobre.

Después de la coronación y el baile "real" comenzaba la verdadera fiesta. Espuma, disfrace e incluso una banda tocando en vivo.

\- Bien, ahora el momento que todos esperaban. - el director abrió el sobre. - Los reyes del baile son... ¡Conan Bekson y su acompañante!

A pesar de la envidia de el principio, todos aplaudieron por no había forma de poder superarlos.

\- Realmente te robaste la noche mujer. - dijo Laura abrazando a Jane.

\- Te lo dije. - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Eres el rey Conan. - sonrió Brian. - demuestrales de que estas hecho.

Ambos subieron al escenario, donde les colocaron unas realmente muy bonitas y todos esperaban discurso podrían decir.

\- Es bueno un reconocimiento por poder destacar. - habló Conan tomando el micrófono. - pero supongo que esto es algo meramente superficial, el verdadero premio está en haber podido compartir con ustedes una experiencia realmente increíble, aunque me encanta la corona y me la quedaré. - todos rieron. - gracias por su atención.

La pelirroja se ahorró palabras ya que no pertenecía a ese lugar, por lo que prosiguió a bajar del escenario y comenzar el baile real junto a Conan con una musica lenta y bastante romántica de fondo.

Jonathan tomó a Sophia de la mano y ellos siguieron con el baile lento, las demás parejas poco a poco hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Me concederá está pieza señorita? - preguntó Brian dando su mano a Laura, quién la tomó sin dudar.

El la tomó de la cintura y ella de los hombros, frente a frente, bailaban de forma lenta y sintieron como si solo se tratará de ellos dos.

\- ¿No era tu sueño ser la reina del baile? - preguntó Brian.

\- Me hubiese gustado, pero Jane es inmejorable. - rió Laura - ¿Y tu sueño cuál es?

\- Lo estoy cumpliendo ahora. - contestó.

Las palabras no eran necesarias ya que sus miradas lo decían todo.

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a acercarse cada vez más para lograr ese ansiado momento.

Pero cuando sus labios estaban literalmente a un centímetro del otro, una gran explosión se escuchó.

Una de las paredes de el gimnasio había sido destruida y varios estudiantes resultaron heridos.

(-)

\- Ya es medianoche. - sonrió Daerys. - la constelación de escorpio está en su máximo esplendor, es la hora de que su verdadero poder se de a conocer...

(-)

Aburrido, Gabriel había decidido ver la televisión en la gran computadora de la base.

\- ¿Siempre estas molestando a está hora verdad? Quiero dormir. - dijo Sarah entrando en la base.

\- Pues duerme. - rió su hermano.

\- Será mejor que te du...

La alarma de la base sonó y los dos niños se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Pero que puede estar pasando a está hora? - se preguntó Sarah revisando la gran computadora y al ver de que se trataba, no lo podia creer.

\- Emmm Sarah, creo que hay graves problemas. - dijo Gabriel desde la sala de las cajas de cristal.

Los dos niños vieron como la caja de el Scorpion Zord estaba destruida y dicho zord tampoco estaba ahí.

\- Ahora entiendo porqué Kiwi no paraba de ladrar. - dijo Sarah. - somos unos idiotas, no nos dimos cuenta...

(-)

Los estudiantes comenzaron a correr aterrorizados por lo sucedido, varios ayudaban a los heridos y ya habían llamado a la policía y a los bomberos.

Aprovechando eso, Brian, Laura, Jonathan, Jane y Conan salieron por la pared que estaba destruida para tratar de ver que era lo que había sucedido.

Esa pared daba a la calle y vieron un gran rastro de destrucción en los alrededores.

\- Mierda. - maldijo Brian. - ¿Quien fue capaz de hacer esto?

\- Seguro los sombras son responsables, fueron demasiado lejos... - respondió Jonathan.

Otra explosión se escuchó pero está vez en la calle siguiente a la escuela.

\- Vayamos de inmediato. - dijo Laura.

\- Jane, deberías quedarte a ayudar aquí. - sugirió Brian.

\- Ya tienen suficiente ayuda, iré con ustedes.

Los cinco corrieron hacia la calle siguiente, otras explosiones se escuchaban.

Al llegar, había varios autos incendiados e incluso parte de algunas casas.

\- Maldición, maldición... - decía Brian mirando todo a su alrededor, un completo caos.

La noche que debió haber sido perfecta estaba completamente arruinada.

De repente, un auto voló por los aires e iba en dirección hacía ellos.

Inmediatamente, Conan tomó su Scarlet Changer para transformarse en el super mega modo y con uno de sus cañones, disparar contra el auto que explotó en el aire a medio camino y cayó en el suelo de la calle.

Detras de las llamas que el auto había producido, apareció una figura que portaba una espada, la espada escorpiana.

\- No puede ser... - susurró Jane.

Los cuatro quedaron shockeados, se trataba de Sun transformada en el ranger amarillo y el Scorpion Zord se encontraba en su hombro.

\- ¿Que diablos significa esto? - Brian estaba confundido al igual que los demás.

Con la espada escorpiana, Sun tiró varios rayos que nuevamente fueron evitados por Conan.

La ranger de escorpio estaba irreconocible. Su traje ya estaba roto en varios sectores y una energía atemorizante la rodeaba. Parecía que explotaba en cualquier momento.

\- No sabemos que sucede, pero debes ocultarte Jane. - ordenó Brian y la pelirroja obedeció pero sin alejarse demasiado ya que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No no no no puede ser. - dijo Jane poniéndose detras de un árbol cercano y así ver que pasaba. - esto no debería estar pasando, la constelación de escorpio estaba estable, algo está mal. - Brian, Laura y Jonathan se transformaron decididos a luchar. - imposible, jamás le podrán ganar... es un poder totalmente diferente... a menos que... - la pelirroja tomó su disco carmesí y medallón de Libra pero no estaba muy segura.

(-)

\- El verdadero espectáculo comenzará. - se alegró Daerys. - mejor que nos pongamos cómodos...

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus opiniones .**

 **Si quieren saber más, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil). También subo momazos xd**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nossss vemossss.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38 : El baile que nunca tuvimos, parte 3.**

Todos veían a su alrededor la destrucción que Sun había causado y como poco a poco, la ranger amarilla se iba acercando a ellos.

\- Es nuestra amiga, seguro hay alguna forma de solucionar esto sin pelear. - sugirió Jonathan nervioso.

\- ¿Tú crees? Diles eso a nuestros compañeros de escuela que quedaron heridos, a la gente que ahora debe pagar los daños que ella causó. - dijo Laura enfadada. - y no solo eso, arruinó un momento que iba a ser perfecto...

\- ¡Laura! ¡No! - gritó Brian pero su amiga ya se habia lanzado a atacar a Sun.

La ranger rosa tomó sus dos dagas y las lanzó como boomerangs contra la ranger amarilla pero está las esquivo fácilmente y ambas armas volvieron a las manos de Laura, que iba decidida a golpear a Sun.

\- Maldición. - el ranger rojo tomó su arco de Sagitario y disparó varias flechas ardientes contra Sun, pero ninguna de ellas la tocó, símplemente se desviaron a un costado. - ¡¿Que?!

Antes de que Laura pudiera tocarla, la escorpiana tan solo levantando la mano, lanzó una onda invisible que hizo que la ranger de Aries cayera al suelo.

Con su pistola de agua, Jonathan comenzó a disparar contra Sun al igual que Conan, que disparaba con las ametralladoras que formaban sus manos gracias a su modo super mega.

Todos los ataques impactaban en ella, pero al parecer no sufría daño alguno.

\- Es imposible... - dijo Brian.

La ranger amarilla dio un paso hacia adelante, cosa que alertó a los otros cuatro.

De un momento para otro, Sun se encontraba con una sola mano tomando del casco a Jonathan y de esa forma, arrojarlo contra un arbol para después velozmente golpear en el estomago a Conan casi quebrando la armadura de su modo super mega y finalmente usando su espada escorpiana, lanzó varios rayos contra Brian y Laura.

(-)

\- No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta de esto. - decía Sarah caminando de un lado para otro en la base ranger. - es mi culpa.

\- Nuestra culpa. - dijo Gabriel. - siempre ando distraído y haciendo tonterías, sospechaba que algo raro pasaba pero soy tan idiota que nunca me di cuenta...

\- Que raro que aceptes que eres un idiota. - dijo la niña rubia de 12 años a su hermano gemelo.

\- Lo que creo que hay que hacer es ayudar de alguna manera... - sugirió el niño rubio.

\- Pero no tiene sentido, Jane nos habia dicho que si Escorpio no se manejaba de buena forma podría causar una catástrofe, es el signo más poderoso del horóscopo y de alguna forma tenía que haber habido alguna señal, la gran computadora nunca advirtió nada.

Los gemelos estaban confundidos, preocupados y no tenían ni la minima idea de que podían hacer.

(-)

\- Vaya vaya vaya, el espectáculo está bastante interesante por el momento. - sonrió Daerys. - aunque estaría mejor ver el poder de Escorpio en vivo.

\- ¿Quiere que vayamos todos reina nuestra? - preguntó Sazka.

\- Claro que sí, hay que buscar la primera fila y una vez que todo termine, tomaré sus medallones y obligare a aquella pelirroja a que me entregue todos los demás. - respondió la reina sombra levantándose de su trono. - vamos.

(-)

"El Escorpio es tremendamente poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás. Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero sin embargo, son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean. Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos."

Tras oir esa voz masculina, Paul abrió los ojos adolorido y confundido.

Pero al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en la casa de Sun, sino delante de una que no conocía y un sujeto de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros de ojos verdes totalmente vestido de blanco estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el joven de Tauro confundido. - ¿Donde estoy?

\- No te diré quién soy. - respondió el joven de blanco de forma muy serena. - solo digamos que tenemos mucho en común. - y estas dentro de uno de los momentos más dificiles de una de las personas más importantes para ti.

\- ¿Que? - Paul estaba completamente confundido. - ¿Tú fuiste él que dijo esas palabras que oí en mi cabeza?

\- Asi es, pero Mejor entra para que entiendas todo, no es necesario que toques la puerta.

El muchacho de blanco desapareció ante los ojos de Paul.

El joven profesor sin saber que hacer, obedeció a aquel sujeto y atravesando la puerta como si fuera un fantasma, entró a esa casa.

Lo primero que vio al entrar dentro lo dejo anonadado.

Era Sun, que bajaba por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido color amarillo.

\- ¡Sun! - se alegró Paul y corrió hacía ella pero la atravesó de largo, como si él no estuviera allí.

La joven al terminar de bajar las escaleras, se abrazó con lo que Paul pudo suponer eran sus padres y después hizo lo mismo con otro joven, para terminarle dando un pequeño beso en los labios.

El joven de Tauro comprendió que sucedía, estaba en las memorias de su amiga, exactamente en las memorias del día de su baile de graduación.

Ella nunca había sido muy abierta con él desde que la conocía, al principio era solo una alumna más pero con el tiempo la confiaza entre ellos fue aumentando llegándose a contar cosas personales. Pero hubo ciertas cosas que entre ambos nunca se habían contado y al parecer esta era una de ellas.

Sun se veía felíz, hermosa y con una actitud bastante diferente a la actual, cosa que sorprendió a Paul.

La chica y su pareja para el baile ya se habían retirado de la casa y el joven iba a seguirlos, pero se detuvo al escuchar la charla que mantenían los padres de ella.

\- No podía decircelo este momento. - dijo la madre de Sun comenzando a llorar.

\- Entiendo, yo tampoco me hubiera animado. - dijo el padre afligido. - pero no preocupes querida, ella ya creció, y lo que menos haremos es dejarle deudas, conseguiremos el dinero, ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro. - respondió la mujer. - en ese lugar es la única forma de que...

En ese momento, dos sujetos vestidos de negro y con aspecto bastante intimidante entraron a la casa.

\- Es hora de que tengan que pagar sus deudas. - dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Pero habían dicho que teniamos más tiempo! - reclamó la madre de Sun.

\- Decidimos que el pago sea ahora. - dijo el otro hombre sacando un arma pero los padres de Sun fueron rapidos y pudieron salir corriendo de la casa hacía el auto para escaparse. - ¡Hay que seguirles! - dijo el hombre también corriendo junto a su compañero hacia otro auto.

Instantáneamente, Paul se emcontraba frente a la secundaria de Mane Falls donde todos los estudiantes del último año se dirigían a su baile de graduación.

Miró para un costado y vio como Sun con su vestido amarillo cruzaba emocionada la calle dejando atras a su novio.

\- ¡Apurate! ¡Eres una tortuga Kevin! - dijo riendo la chica.

\- ¡Un momento! - rió el joven parandose en medio de la calle para acomodar la rosa que llevaba en su traje pero sin darse cuenta que un auto a toda velocidad se acercaba hacía él, para terminar atropellandolo.

El auto siguió de largo, pero Paul pudo notar que los padres de Sun eran los que conducían. El otro vehículo conducido por quienes los perseguían terminó por alejarse en sentido contrario.

\- Creo que de esa forma ya pagaron su deuda. - escuchó Paul decir a uno de esos hombres.

Sun gritó desesperada y corrió hacia su novio para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar mientras otras personas se acercaban a ver que pasaba, pero fue en vano.

\- Escorpio es el signo más poderoso y su constelación debe estar estable. - el joven de blanco volvió a aparecer junto a Paul, que estaba shockeado por lo que veía. - de no ser así, el caos será inevitable.

\- ¿Pero que se puede hacer? - preguntó Paul.

\- Escorpio debe poder encontrar el balance entre su traquilidad y agresividad. - respondió el joven de blanco. - de esa forma, sus verdaderos poderes para beneficiar a la gente podrán salir a la luz.

El joven volvió a desaparecer antes de que Paul pudiera decirle algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el taurino se encontraba solo en un lugar totalmente blanco. Miró hacía el suelo y vio dos objetos uno al lado del otro.

Los medallones de Tauro y Escorpio.

Ambos brillaban de la misma forma, como si estuvieran conectados.

De la luz que ambos objetos emitían, surgió una especie de escudo triangular que en su parte frontal tenia los símbolos de Tauro y Escorpio. Era oscuro con rasgos amarillos, bastante grande y se veía sumamente resistente.

Automáticamente, Paul estaba convertido en el ranger negro y tomó el escudo con sus manos.

(-)

Los rangers seguían peleando contra Sun, pero ella dominaba fácilmente la pelea.

Jonathan disparaba montado en su vehículo pero la ranger amarilla seguía arrojando ráfagas con su espada provocando que el ranger azul cayera.

Usando sus cañones, Conan lanzaba varios misiles que era destruidos instantáneamente por Sun tan solo con sus manos.

\- No hay forma de pararla. - dijo Laura desesperada.

Nuevamente, la ranger de escorpio volvió a arremeter contra todos.

Brian quiso darle un puñetazo pero Sun lo esquivó tomandolo del brazo y arrojandolo hacía arriba a la vez que lanzó con su espada varios rayos que impactaron en el ranger rojo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Con un golpe directo de su espada, golpeó a Laura haciendo que la ariana pierda su transformación.

Antes de que Jonathan pudiera volver a atacar, Sun lo tomó fuerte de su casco logrando que este se quebrara mostrando la expresión de dolor del ranger de Piscis para después darle varios rodillazos en el estomago y soltarlo, perdiendo su transformación instantáneamente.

Conan volvió a disparar con las ametralladoras de sus brazos pero era inútil, fue cuestión de tan solo unos segundos para que Sun lo derribara con un topetazo y que de ese modo, el traje del ranger escarlata comenzara a fallar y dejara de funcionar.

(-)

\- Fue buena idea pedir la primera fila. - dijo Daerys sentada en la cima de un edificio cercano con sus dos generales a cada costado de ella. - Quién lo diría, la que acabará con los rangers será otra ranger, aunque me da pena no poder participar aunque mejor, cuando ella los derrote, tampoco podrá aguantar su propio poder y también se ira al otro mundo. - sonrió. - tomaré los cinco medallones, iré por los otros siete que tienen ocultos y por fín lograré la vida eterna... la oscuridad reinara.

(-)

Con el traje ranger un poco dañado, Brian volvió a ponerse de pie dificutosamente.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a sus tres amigos heridos en el suelo apenas pudiéndose mover, también observó la destrucción que causó Sun en Mane Falls y escuchó las sirenas de bomberos que seguramente apagaban el fuego en la escuela y ambulancias , ademas de oir a la policía cada vez más cerca.

\- Esto... se termina... ya. - dijo el ranger rojo haciendo aparecer la bola de fuego en su mano derecha. - ¡Guerrero ardiente de Sagitario! ¡Ahora!

Tras ser cubierto por el fuego y aparecer con su forma más poderosa, Brian fue con su super velocidad a golpear a Sun, pero ella lo esquivó como si nada.

\- ¿¡QUE!?

La ranger de Escorpio comenzó a atacar con puñetazos y patadas, que Brian apenas lograba bloquear y evadir.

Sun lanzó un puñetazo que el que guerrero ardiente pudo esquivar, pero ese golpe destrozó por completó la pared de una casa que había detrás.

(-)

\- No puede ser. - dijo Sarah. - ni siquiera Brian en su máximo poder puede detenerla...

\- Que bueno sería poder un ser un power ranger ahora y ayudar. - comentó Gabriel.

\- Jane ya nos dijo que nunca los seremos, y de todas maneras tampoco podríamos ayudar mucho... aunque ella sí podría actuar de una buena vez. - dudó la niña rubia.

(-)

Creando flechas de fuego y comtrolandolas con el movimiento de sus manos, Brian trataba de hacestar un golpe a Sun, sin lograr ningún resultado ya que la escorpiana destruyó cada flecha con su espada.

\- Lo único que me queda es esto... - dijo Brian y su traje comenzó a literalmente arder en llamas para realizar su ataque más fuerte. - ¡Supernova!

De forma imparable, Brian se dirigía con todo envuelto en fuego disparado contra la escorpiana.

Pero Sun simplemente tomando su gran espada, dio un golpe certero una vez que el guerrero ardiente estaba a centímetros de ella.

El sagitariano perdió su transformación y cayó al suelo detras ella.

\- ¡Brian! - gritó Laura acercándose como podía a su amigo tirado en el suelo y tomandolo del rostro.

Las buenas vestimentas de ambos estaban arruinadas, al igual que las de Conan y Jonathan.

La ranger de Escorpio se acercó a Brian y Laura y alzó su espada ara darles el golpe final.

La ariana abrazó a su amigo que apenas podía moverse.

(-)

\- Presten atención. - indicó Daerys a sus generales. - ya empezará la mejor parte...

(-)

Antes de que Sun pudiera atacar, salió disparada por los aires para terminar chocando con la pared de otra casa debido a que alguien la había golpeado con gran fuerza.

Brian y los demas vieron que quién había dado ese golpe era Paul transformado en el ranger negro, pero poseía un escudo triangular negro con los simbolos de Tauro y Escorpio.

\- El escudo legendario... - dijo Jane aún oculta. - prueba de la gran compatibilidad de que los signos de Paul y Sun poseen, al igual que ellos...

(-)

\- Cielos, cierto que todavía quedaba uno. - se decepcionó la reina sombra. - no importa, solo retrasará la ejecución.

(-)

\- Paul... - susurró Brian.

\- Váyanse lo más lejos posible, yo...

El ranger de Tauro no terminó sus palabras porque inmediatamente Sun lo había atacado con un tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, pero gracias al escudo no había recibido daño.

La ranger amarilla tomó su espada y siguió atacando, pero el escudo era muy resistente.

Paul aprovechó y con su martillo en modo laser en una mano y el escudo en la otra, comenzó a disparar contra Sun, que recibió los ataques cayó al suelo pero se levantó inmediatamente para volver a alzar su espada y arrojar varios rayos contra el ranger de Tauro. Sin embargo, los rayos rebotaron en el escudo y volvieron contra la escorpiana que volvió a caer.

Se había formado una pelea muy pareja mientras los demas apenas pudiendo caminar, fueron hacía donde estaba Jane oculta.

\- ¿Que diablos... - tosió Brian y volvió a hablar. - está sucediendo? - preguntó.

\- Debido a un fuerte impacto emocional en Sun, su constelación se desestabilizó y Escorpio perdió el control. - explicó la pelirroja. - pero no lo entiendo, no hubo absolutamente ninguna señal...

\- ¿Y ese escudo que tiene Paul? ¿De donde salió? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Es el Escudo Legendario Tauroscopino. - volvió a responder. - prueba de la conexión entre ambos signos, de alguna forma Paul pudo conseguirlo al entender que sucedía con Sun.

\- Como yo cuando descubrí el modo ardiente. - dijo Brian.

\- Exacto. - afirmó Jane.

\- Entonces, ¿Puede ganarle a Sun? - preguntó Laura.

\- Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no. - respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cuál es la forma entonces? - preguntó Conan.

Lo único que hizo Jane fue mirar su medallón de Libra mientras la pelea seguía desarrollándose.

(-)

\- Al parecer el ranger negro le está haciendo pelea. - comentó Sazka.

\- Puede parecer que sí, el escudo tauroscorpino es muy poderoso, todavía recuerdo cuando lo usaron contra mi hace 100 años. - dijo Daerys. - pero tan solo observen, por más que el ranger de Tauro logré igualarle, cada vez se está agotando más mientras que el poder de Escorpio sigue aumentando, será cuestión de tiempo solamente. - sonrió.

(-)

La reina del clan sombra tenía razón, cada segundo que pasaba Paul estaba cada vez más cansado, si no fuera por el escudo ya hubiera sido vencido.

Sun golpeaba con más potencia con su espada y el ranger de Tauro seguía cubriendose con su escudo sin tener siquiera una pequeña probabilidad de poder contraatacar.

\- No... no resistirá mucho tiempo. - dijo Brian siendo sostenido por Laura. - hay que ayudar...

\- Es inútil... - se frustró Jonathan por no poder hacer nada.

\- Por más que vayamos volveríamos a ser vencidos. - dijo Laura quitándose sus extensiones del cabello también frustrada, volviendo a quedar corto.

Conan tan solo miraba a Jane, que no dejaba de observar algo que traía bajo una de las partes de su vestido.

\- Si, hay una sola cosa que se puede hacer. - dijo la pelirroja sería y alejándose del lugar en donde estaba escondida con los demás para ir corriendo hacía donde peleaban Paul y Sun.

\- ¡JANE! - gritó Laura.

El ranger de Tauro cada vez resistía menos hasta que llegó el momento que debido a una ligera distracción, la escorpiana le atinó un espadazo en el brazo que sostenía el escudo, que terminó cayendo al suelo dejando a Paul totalmente desprotegido.

(-)

\- Por fin, ahora ya nadie interrumpira la mejor parte. - sonrió Daerys. - pero qué...

(-)

Nuevamente, Sun estaba a punto de hacestar el golpe mortal con su espada está vez contra Paul, pero sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda que la obligó a darse vuelta.

Era Jane, que había lanzado su disco carmesí contra ella y nuevamente había vuelto a sus manos.

\- ¿Que mierda piensa hacer? ¿Acaso quiere morir? - dijo Brian igual de atónito que los demás.

El rubio de rulos miraba a Jane y comprendió lo que sucedía, era algo totalmente obvio y no entendía como ni él ni nadie más pudo haberse dado cuenta.

(-)

\- Por fin lo harás Jane, ya era hora. - dijo Sarah mientras observaba todo en la gran computadora junto a Gabriel y Kiwi.

(-)

La ranger de Escorpio volteó y miró a la pelirroja.

\- Recuerdo habertelo dicho hace tiempo. - dijo Jane. - Sun, tu caracter puede llevar grandes beneficios a los que te rodean, o todo lo contrario y lo mejor para eso... es que consigas el balance de tus poderes. - tomó el medallón de Libra para sorpresa de todos y lo colocó en el centro de su disco carmesí para después lanzarlo al aire.

El disco carmesí comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Jane, dándole un traje del mismo color con falda, guantes y botas negras, el simbolo de Libra estaba en su pecho y el visor de su casco tenía la forma de una balanza.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos, ella también era una ranger.

\- Libra, ranger del horóscopo Carmesí.

(-)

\- Se ha vuelto a transformar. - dijo Sazka. - como la vez que nos quitó los doce medallones en esa cueva.

La reina del clan sombra mantenía la tranquilidad, pero claramente era un improvisto que no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

\- Veamos que es lo que sucede.

(-)

\- Es una ranger... - dijo Jonathan Shockeado.

\- No entiendo nada. - habló Brian.

\- Era bastante obvio, fuimos realmente estúpidos al no darnos cuenta. - rió Conan.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Laura.

\- Por favor, siempre faltó el medallón de Libra en la caja de los 12 medallones. - respondió el rubio y todos se sintieron realmente idiotas.

En una de la manos de Jane apareció un pequeño cuchillo y en el otro una balanza, como si se tratase de esas estatuas que hay en los tribunales y juicios.

\- Debes poder controlar tu poder Sun. - dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ella. - tienes que encontrar el equilibrio perfecto.

La ranger de Escorpio corrió a atacarla, pero en el piso apareció brillante el símbolo de libra y se creó una especie de prisión que no le permitía poder moverse.

\- Puedes hacerlo Sun, encuentra el equilibrio y muestra tu verdadero poder. - decía Jane moviendo la balanza de un lado para otro como si fuera un ritual. - No dejes que Escorpio te domine, tu debes dominarlo.

Sun trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo lograba, pero en ese instante un lluvia de imágenes llegó a su cabeza, los buenos momentos de su vida y también lo malo que sin embargo debía poder enfrentar.

\- ¡Es el momento! - gritó Jane liberandola de su prisión y arrojandole su cuchillo, que se clavó en el hombro de la escorpiana. - ¡Ahora Paul! ¡Solo tienes una chance!

Sin ninguna duda, Paul se reincorporó, tomó el Escudo Legendario Tauroscopino y con el mismo golpeó a Sun haciendo que la ranger amarilla sea derribada.

El traje de Sun brilló intensamente y el pequeño Scorpion Zord apareció encima de ella pero de una forma muy tranquila.

La ranger amarilla perdió la transformación y quedó desmayada en el suelo junto a su pequeño zord, que parecía dormirse.

Jane también deshizo su forma ranger, quedando increíblemente agotada a pesar de no haber estado transformada más de 5 minutos, era un riesgo que debía correr

Todos se acercaron a Sun, y Paul la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Siempre siendo tan explosiva. - sonrió el joven mirando el rostro desmayado de la chica. - desde el primer día...

(-)

\- Que lastima, al parecer el espectáculo terminó. - dijo Daerys para volver inmediatamente a la nave sombra junto a sus generales.

(-)

Por suerte, nadie en la escuela había resultado herido. Aunque los destrozos ahí y en otras partes de la ciudad serían muy costosos de pagar.

Brian, Laura, Jonathan y Conan avisaron a sus familias que estaban bien ya que obviamente el noticiero de la medianoche y varios portales de Internet informaron inmediatamente lo sucedido.

\- Si Sophia, no te preocupes, todo está bien. - hablaba el chico de Piscis por su celular. - y realmente lo siento por desaparecer así, consideré que debía ayudar a la gente que podría estar en peligro en las calles, se que tu hiciste lo mismo en la escuela, si, ahora estoy con los chicos pero apenas pueda iré contigo, adiós.

\- ¿Alguna novedad de la escuela? - preguntó Laura.

\- Por suerte nadie resultó gravemente lastimado, Sophia ayudó bastante. - respondió Jonathan.

Todos se encontraban en la base totalmente agotados ya que la lucha había sido tremendamente complicada.

Si no hubieran intervenido Jane y Paul no la hubieran contado.

La ranger de Escorpio estaba recostada en una camilla siendo mirada a todo momento por el taurino, que también le sostenía la mano. El Scorpion Zord dormía en una nueva caja de cristal.

Pero la atención de Brian se centraba en Jane.

\- Supongo que ahora si puedes explicar quién rayos eres, ¿Verdad? - dijo el Sagitariano.

\- Siendo una ranger nos pudiste haber ayudado mucho antes y quizás las batallas hubieran sido más fáciles. - dijo Jonathan no entendiendo como Jane no pudo haberlos ayudado.

\- Efectivamente un miembro más hubiera sido una gran ayuda. - habló Conan, algo decepcionado, de ella y de si mismo por haber pasado por alto ese detalle del medallón de Libra.

\- Bueno, ya basta. - dijo Laura. - seguro tendrá un motivo.

\- Veamos Laura. - dijo Brian. - con su ayuda nos hubiéramos ahorrado varios problemas que tuvimos durante todo el transcurso de nuestras batallas como ranger, realmente trato de no pensar mal, pero es muy difícil.

\- ¿Quieren saber quién soy? - preguntó la pelirroja y sacó una pequeña caja de un compartimento secreto, dentro había varias cartas que Brian leyó. - soy simplemente alguien que recibió instrucciones de otra persona que ni yo se, en esa carta está todo lo que yo sé sobre la situación y como podrán ver, no es más de lo que saben ustedes.

Leyendo, Brian se dio cuenta que Jane decía absolutamente la verdad, en esas cartas estaban escritas todo lo que ella les había explicado hasta ahora.

\- Tan solo un día recibí ese paquete junto al medallón de Libra y el disco carmesí. - dijo la pelirroja. - solo algo es seguro, nosotros somos los elegidos para proteger al mundo de Daerys y el clan sombra.

\- ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste que también eras una ranger? - preguntó Laura con sincera tristeza. - somos amigas, todos somos amigos aquí.

\- Eso es algo más complejo de lo que todos piensan. - interrumpió Sarah junto a Gabriel.

\- Pues nunca es tarde para aprender mucho más. - dijo Conan atento.

\- Simplemente era una prueba. - dijo Gabriel.

\- Para ver si ustedes eran dignos de ser los Power Rangers. - continuó Sarah.

\- Es algo básico, para nada complejo. - se desilusiono el rubio de rulos.

\- Sin embargo pudiste haber aparecido antes. - se quejó Brian. - pero viendo que siempre nos dijiste la verdad, no tengo porqué recriminarte.

\- Vuelvan a casa, tienen descansar. - ordenó la pelirroja.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí con Sun. - dijo Paul.

\- Bien, pueden quedarse , pero antes de que ustedes se vayan quiero decir algo. - habló seriamente la pelirroja. - desde ahora en adelante, ya nada será un juego, Daerys no durará en usar los peores métodos para apoderarse de los medallones, deben estar dispuestos, debemos estar dispuestos, a incluso sacrificar nuestras vidas.

\- Estoy dispuesto. - Brian fue el primero en hablar para sorpresa de todos. - ¿Que? En otro momento hubiera rechazado rotundamente, pero se cuál es mi deber liderando el grupo, nunca perder la fe ni la esperenza, siempre siendo positivo como Sagitario, inclusive en los momentos más difíciles.

\- Siempre estaré dispuesto. - dijo Jonathan. - no puedo evitar no ayudar, ser amable y pensar en los demás, como Picsis.

\- Segura de mi misma y con entusiasmo. - sonrió Laura. - tal cual Aries.

\- Tranquilo, paciente y decidido. - habló Tauro sin dejar de mirar a Sun que seguía desmayada. - como Tauro.

\- Se que no soy un ranger "oficial". - dijo Conan. - pero siempre los ayudaré con toda mi habilidad.

\- Y realmente tu ayuda fue valiosa. - le sonrió Jane. - yo mantendré el equilibrio, como Libra.

Todos callaron por unos segundos.

\- Creen que... a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ¿Siga siendo el rey del baile? - preguntó Conan.

(-)

\- La ranger de Escorpio pudo controlarse y su constelación volvió a estar estable. - informó Ezxion.

\- Son buenas noticias después de todo. - sonrió Daerys. - ya nada puede interrumpir el aumento de mi poder. - el dispositivo de su hombro marcó rápidamente el 98%, luego el 99 y finalmente el 100.

La reina del clan sombra se arrancó aquel dispositivo que ya la hartaba y toda la nave sombra tembló debido a magnífico poder.

\- Por fin, ya no tendré límite alguno... este mundo se sumira en la oscuridad total, el clan sombra reinara por completo... ya se acerca el momento de mi paso a la inmortalidad... - comenzó a reír la reina sombra feliz

Los generales estaban temerosos por ese monstruoso poder, pero también emocionados de que finalmente los planes se cumplan.

\- Es como volver a ser joven. - dijo Daerys sentándose en su trono e invocando un extraño báculo color oscuro. - mi vieja amiga, ya era hora de verte.

(-)

Confundida, Sun abrió sus ojos y notó que se encontraba sola en la base.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, se levantó lentamente de la camilla y recordó todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Maldita sea... no puede ser que haya causado todo... eso... - una lágrima se le escapó, momento que escuchó un ruido detras suyo.

Era Paul, vestido de camisa blanca, corbata negra, saco oscuro y pantalones también oscuros junto a zapatos negros.

\- Pero... Paul...

\- No digas nada Sun, se todo lo que tu baile de graduación te hace recordar. - confesó el joven para sorpresa de la chica.

\- ¿Pero co...?

\- No estoy aquí para hablar de eso, ya tendremos tiempo de charlarlo. - contestó Paul tomando su celular y poniendo una balada romántica que tenía en su lista de reproducción para que comenzara a sonar. - solo quiero que puedas tener ese momento que tanto ansiabas, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo reina del baile? - preguntó dándole su mano.

La chica no pudo evitar llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Tomó la mano de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a bailar sin separarse, riendo por la torpeza de los movimientos de ambos, pero por fin teniendo el baile que nunca habian tenido.

 **Cuanta intensidad (?**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Si quieren saber más, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nosssss vemossss.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 : El último brillo de las constelaciones, parte 1.**

\- Reina nuestra, hemos llegado. - indicó Sazka.

Levantándose de si trono, Daerys miró por las ventanas de la nave sombra la ciudad que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Que le parece? - preguntó Ezxion.

\- Me parece perfecta para probar el 100% de mi poder. - sonrió la reina.

El techo de la nave sombra se abrió y Daerys comenzó a levitar hasta quedar encima de aquél poblado.

Rodeanose de energia oscura, alzó su mano derecha y arrojó cientas y cientas de bolas de color negro.

La gente que vivía en ese lugar hacían las tareas cotidianas de siempre, sin siquiera poder imaginarse que era lo que estaba a punto de sucederles.

Todas esas bolas comezaron a impactar en las personas, convirtiendolos en soldados sombra. En pocos segundos, toda esa ciudad se había convertido en un nido de oscuridad pura.

\- Es hermoso. - sonrió Daerys. - pero esto es apenas el aperitivo, no puedo esperar por el plato principal... Sazka, Ezxion, quiero que vayan al lugar donde el ranger rojo acabó con Xuty, yo seguiré probando mis poderes.

\- ¿Lo reviviremos? - preguntó Sazka.

\- No. - respondió la reina. - tengo una idea muchísimo mejor...

(-)

En la base ranger, todos estaban nerviosos.

El mapa en la gran computadora mostraba como una ciudad en Nueva Zelanda se había cubrido de oscuridad pura.

\- Ya ha empezado. - dijo Jane. - Daerys se ha recuperado por completo y ha probado su gran poder... no parará hasta obtener los doce medallones del horóscopo.

\- ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora? - preguntó Paul.

\- ¿Y que es todo lo que estuvimos haciendo hasta ahora? Luchar. - habló Laura muy segura.

\- Pero estamos hablando de Daerys con su máximo poder. - explicó Jane. - sus habilidades son totalmente diferentes a la de cualquier sombra con el que se hayan enfrentado antes.

\- ¡Miren! - señaló Jonathan la gran computadora. - ¡Otra ciudad se ha vuelto oscura! - refiriéndose a que en el mapa, un punto de Rusia se habia oscurecido.

\- Malditos... - dijo Brian enfadado.

\- Con tan solo dos puntos infectados es suficiente para que la oscuridad se esparsa por todo el mundo. - explicó la pelirroja preocupada .

\- ¿En cuanto tiempo? - preguntó Sun.

\- No más de 48 horas. - respondió Jane. - Quizás menos, la oscuridad se expande de una forma extremadamente rápida.

\- Debes estar bromeando... - dijo el chico de Sagitario.

\- Creo que hay al menos una forma, de evitar que la oscuridad se expanda tan rápido así tenemos más tiempo. - Jane pensaba algo.

\- ¿Cuál forma? - preguntó Laura.

\- Que nos dividamos, un grupo que vaya a uno de los puntos de infección, un grupo al otro, y algunos quedarnos en Mane Falls. - explicó Jane.

\- Pero hay un problema con eso. - dijo Sun. - ¿Cómo llegamos a esos lugares?

\- ¿El transportador debería servir no? - preguntó Gabriel sentado en el sillón con Kiwi en sus brazos.

\- Nunca creí decir esto. - habló Sarah. - pero es una buena idea. - dijo la niña rubia.

\- Imposible. - negó rápidamente la pelirroja. - el transportador solo tiene un alcance de 10 Kilómetros.

\- Entonces no hay forma... - dijo Laura entristecida.

Todos se quedaron callados, no se les ocurría ningún plan.

\- Creo que tengo la solución. - comentó Conan.

\- Ya te habías quedado demasiado tiempo callado. - sonrió Brian.

\- A ver niño genio. - se le acercó la pelirroja. - muestranos tu gran solución.

\- Me hubiese gustado que hubiera sido en una situación más crítica, como por ejemplo, que alguien esté destruyendo la base pero supongo que sería algo demasiado trillado. - explicó el rubio ante las miradas confundidas de los demás. - muy bien, vayamos a mi casa.

(-)

\- Ya estamos en en lugar exacto donde el ranger rojo mató a Xuty. - dijo Sazka. - ¿Comenzamos reina nuestra?

\- Claro, espero que el resultado sea el que yo espero. - respondió un holograma de Daerys frente a ellos. - háganlo.

Los dos generales sombra se tomaron de las manos y se colocaron exactamente en el sitio donde Xuty había muerto, ya que su energía oscura aún seguía ahí.

\- Rogandole a la gran oscuridad, por favor, que nosotros volvamos a ser una sola unidad. - dijeron ambos generales a la vez.

Una aura de oscuridad comenzó a rodearlos.

Del suelo, el espíritu de Xuty se había levantado para luego dividerse en dos partes, que se unieron a Sazka y Ezxion respectivamente.

Tras eso, los cuerpos de los dos generales empezaron a fusionarse en un solo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ritual estaba completo.

Los tres generales ahora eran un solo. Su aspecto era bastante similar a el de ellos en sus formas humanas, pelo corto negro como el cielo de noche, ropas oscuras, una altura de aproximadamente tres metros, piel bien pálida, un físico considerable y ojos amarillos mezclados con rojo.

Sin embargo, lo que importaba realmente era el gran poder que habían adquirido.

\- Hmmmm, lucen excelente, luces excelente. - sonrió Daerys. - Saxuzion.

\- Muchas gracias reina nuestra. - respondió Saxuzion, su voz era una combinación de las voces de los tres generales sombra. - haremos lo mejor por usted.

(-)

Todos e incluso Kiwi que iba en los brazos de Laura, iban en la camioneta de Paul conducida por éste y llegaron a la casa de Conan, si se podía llamar casa. Era la primera vez que estaban ahí.

\- Este lugar es mucho más grande que la escuela. - comentó Brian viendo por la ventana, asombrado.

\- Las ventajas de tener padres millonarios. - sonrió el rubio.

Ya estaban en la entrada, Conan dio una indicación para que el guardia les abriera la puerta y los dejara pasar.

Una vez dentro, todos se impresionaban más por el inmenso patio verde que había con varias fuentes de agua, una cancha de tenis, otra de futbol, de básquet y más cosas.

Ya en la puerta de la casa, bajaron del auto y el mayordomo de Conan estaba parado frente a la gran puerta de madera de la casa.

\- ¿Mis padres están? - preguntó el rubio mientras August le abría la puerta.

\- No. - respondió el hombre. - ¿Ellos son tus amigos? Un gusto conocerlos.

\- El gusto es nuestro. - sonrió Laura.

Dentro de la casa, Gabriel y Sarah abrieron los ojos de lleno ante todos los lujos, el rostro de los demás tampoco era muy diferente ya que estaban igual de asombrados.

\- Estaremos todos en mi habitación August. - dijo Conan. - cualquier cosa que necesitaremos te avisamos.

\- De acuerdo. - contestó el mayordomo retirándose.

\- Bien, todos a mi habitación. - indicó el rubio.

En el tercer piso de esa gran mansión se encontraba la habitación del rubio, tras subir y entrar allí, se impresionaron aún más.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba bastante desordenado, vieron varias pantallas que mostraban diferentes partes de Mane Falls y varios instrumentos de gran tecnología.

\- Ahora entiendo, desde aquí observabas todo y por eso te dabas cuenta cada vez que peleabamos con algún enemigo. - dijo Sun.

\- Así es, solo Kiwi estuvo aquí cuando me tocó cuidarlo, por lo tanto ustedes son las primeras personas que entran en mi habitación. - comentó el rubio.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y tu mayordomo? ¿Y los demás empleados? - preguntó Jonathan confundido.

\- Claro que entraron también aquí, pero gracias a esto. - dijo Conan con un control en su mano que apretó y automáticamente todo lo tecnológico comenzó a ocultarse. - Nadie se da cuenta de nada, aunque si lo pienso bien, por más de que ocultase todo tampoco se darían cuenta ya que todos aquí están muy metidos en sus propios asuntos, recuerdo cuando me olvidé de ocultar las cosas y una de las empleadas limpió todo como si nada. - explicó para el asombro de los demás.

\- Terminaste siendo una completa caja de sorpresas Conan. - dijo Jane sonriendole. - se que al principio dudé de ti, pero terminaste siendo alguien vital para el grupo.

\- Gracias gracias por los halagos, pero falta lo mejor y por eso es que estamos aquí.

El rubio apretó otro botón de ese control y una compuerta secreta apareció detras de uno de los estantes con libros que había en la habitación.

\- Vengan conmigo. - dijo Conan.

Cruzando esa compuerta secreta, había unas escaleras circulares que bastante largas por las que había que bajar.

\- ¿Esto también lo has hecho tú? - preguntó Sun.

\- No, al parecer el dueño antiguo de la mansión también tenía sus secretitos. - respondió el rubio de rulos. - yo sólo me encargué de mejorarlo un poco.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, llegaron a otra puerta la cual Conan abrió dando a conocer un lugar muchísimo pero muchísimo más grande que la misma base ranger.

\- Es un refugio subterráneo del anterior dueño según unos papeles que encontré cuando lo descubrí. - explicó Conan. - al parecer le tenía mucho miedo a una tercera guerra mundial.

Laura soltó a Kiwi quién comenzó a correr por todo el inmenso lugar mientras los otros no paraban de asombrarse.

\- Lo descubrí a los 7 años, desde ese momento me encargué de equiparlo con toda la tecnología que pude obtener, esa computadora de ahí parece antigua pero esta actualizada con los sistemas operativos más potentes capaces de averiguar absolutamente cualquier cosa, allí también hay una cama porque muchas veces quedé dormido aquí.

\- Oye Conan. - dijo Brian rodeandolo con el brazo. - eres un puto genio, estas a años luz de cualquier otra persona que conozca.

\- Nos haces parecer realmente unos idiotas. - rió Laura.

\- Pero en fin. - volvió a hablar la pelirroja. - dijiste que tenías una solución para el problema.

\- Cierto. - Conan apretó otro botón de ese control. - y aquí está.

Del techo del lugar, fue bajando un pequeño avión color escarlata con el simbolo de la familia de Conan.

\- Me lo han regalado mis padres por la graduación. - dijo Conan. - podemos usarlo para viajar a los dos puntos en donde el clan sombra a atacado.

\- ¿A ti te regalaron eso tus padres? Jane nos ha regalado a mi y a Sarah unos simples robots dorados de juguete. - dijo Gabriel haciendo un puchero.

\- Deja de quejarte. - le reclamó Sarah a su hermano. - si estas todo el tiempo jugando con ese maldito juguete.

\- ¡No insultes a Gemi!¡Tu nunca jugaste con tu robot! - se defendió el niño rubio.

Ignorando la nueva discusión que se habia formado entre los gemelos, los demás seguían planeando que podían hacer.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podamos usarlo? - preguntó Jane refiriéndose al avión.

\- Por más de que lo usemos estamos hablando de llegar al otro lado del mundo. - dijo Brian.

\- Tardariamos más de un día y para ese momento mitad del mundo ya estará dominado por el clan. - habló Sun.

\- Por eso justamente fue que lo modifique para que el avión pudiera alcanzar velocidades de más de 40000 Kilómetros por minuto, estaremos allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Ay Conan. - la abrazó la pelirroja. - cada vez te estoy amando más. - dijo tono de chiste.

\- Yo siempre lo hice. - confesó Conan para sorpresa de Jane. - pero después será nuestro momento, ahora hay que salvar el mundo.

\- Las revelaciones impactantes ya han comenzado. - bromeó Brian causando la risa de todos.

Pero Laura fue la que menos rió. Debido a todo lo sucedido últimamente, no tuvo tiempo de decirle a Brian lo que de verdad sentía y creyó que este momento por fin era el indicado ya que la broma de su amigo dio un poco de tranquilidad al ambiente.

Se lo iba a decir, no importa si era en frente de todos.

\- ¿Brian? - se acercó a su amigo.

\- ¿Si Laura?

\- Ya es el momento y lo haré ahora.

La chica de pelo corto que antes era rosa pero ahora estaba con su color negro natural debido al percance de tinturas el día de la graduación, estaba decidida a decirlo todo y Brian lo sabía porque el tambien buscaba el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero una alarma comenzó a sonar de aquella computadora "antigua" de el lugar y Conan fue a revisar que sucedía.

\- No... no puede ser. - dijo el rubio activando un proyector y mostrando en pantalla grande una noticia de último momento que había en la televisión para que todos la vieran.

\- Cientos de "hombres sombra" están atacando la ciudad. - dijo un reportero bastante asustado en medio de un tumulto de gente. - no estamos muy seguros pero parece que están buscando algo ya que la mayoría está rodeando la pizzería Lucky.

\- ¡NO! - se desespero Jane, la pizzería no solo era la base, también era un lugar sumamente importante para ella.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Las personas sombras empezaron a atacarnos!. - se alteró el reportero y segundos después la transmisión se cortó.

\- ¡Hay que salvar la pizzería! - gritó la pelirroja.

\- Tranquila, recuerda tu plan. - la calmó Paul.

\- Si, vamos a dividirnos para ir a los distintos puntos, con el avión lo lograremos, tranquila amiga. - la abrazó Laura.

\- Es hora de comenzar. - dijo Brian. - Jane se quedará aquí con Conan, Gabriel y Sarah protegiendo nuestra base, Sun ira junto a Paul a Nueva Zelanda, yo iré con Laura y Jonathan a Rusia.

\- ¡Buenas ordenes capitán! - exclamó Conan respondiendo como si fuera un soldado de el ejército. - pondré las coordenadas del avión a ambos destinos, no se preocupen, el piloto automático lo hará todo. - dijo el rubio metiéndose a la cabina de su avión para apretar unos botones y volver a salir.

Brian notó la cara de preocupación de Laura.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó.

\- Es la batalla final, ¿Verdad? - cuestionó la ariana.

\- ¿Tienes miedo acaso Laura? - preguntó Brian.

\- Si, un poco...

\- Todos aquí lo tenemos. - afirmó Brian. - si algo es aprendido de todos ustedes, es a nunca perder la esperanza, ser positivo tal cuál Sagitario me indica ¿Cuantas veces parecía que no había salida y pudimos vencer? Nos atacó una pizza mutante, nos drogaron, casi nos mata cinco personas que usaban la adrenalina como poder, fuimos ayudados por otros grupos de power rangers ¡Jonathan estuvo en el estomago de un dinosaurio sombra y sobrevivio! Podría seguir contando todo lo que logramos siendo rangers y a cuantas a personas ayudamos, pero esa gente que confian nosotros ya lo saben.

\- Vaya, eres una persona totalmente distinta a la que eras al principio de todo. - sonrió Jane.

\- Si, antes tan solo eras un chiquillo insoportable. - dijo Sun siendo muy directa.

\- ¡No trates mal a Brian! - se enojó Laura.

\- No es necesario discutir, esto se puede arreglar de una forma más amable y pacífica sin llegar a mayores. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Hay que ser prácticos y tranquilos en estos casos. - habló Paul.

\- Estas son las discusiones que me divierten. - reía Conan. - increíble la forma en que algo básico y sin importancia se transforma en tema de debate.

La pelirroja miraba a cada uno, también observó a los gemelos que ya estaban peleando por una cosa totalmente diferente a la que habían empezado.

Vio de igual forma a Kiwi, que corría por todo el lugar.

Era un grupo maravilloso, y todo tenía que salir bien.

\- Bueno, ya basta. - los detuvo Brian. - es la hora de lo realmente importante, el mundo depende de nosotros, ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar! - dijeron al mismo tiempo colocando los medallones en sus horoscomorphers, está vez, acompañados por Jane, que colocaba el medallón de Libra en su disco carmesí.

\- ¡Scarlet Changer! ¡Activar!

Ya todos transformados, se dividieron en los grupos tal cual Brian había dicho y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

(-)

Feliz, Daerys observaba desde la nave somhra como la oscuridad que había sembrado en esas dos ciudades se iban expandiendo cada vez más, convirtiendo a los habitantes en soldados sombras, al igual que a varios animales.

\- Saxuzion, ¿Pudiste identificar la guarida ranger? - preguntó la reina al mega general que estaba ya en Mane Falls con otro grupo de sombras.

\- Todo nos indica que debe estar en el punto que puedo detectar gracias a las pequeñas energias que los medallones que todavía no tienen protectores emiten, pero solo nos lleva un local de venta de pizzas. - explicó el sombra.

\- Creo que lo voy comprendiendo. - dijo Daerys. - sería una buena idea que hagan trizas ese lugar.

\- Entendido reina nuestra.

(-)

Los sombras y Saxuzion ya se encontraban rodeando la pizzería después de haber atacado a varias personas que también se convirtieron en las criaturas oscuras.

\- Es aquí, todo indica que es aquí. - decía Saxuzion que gracias a sus nuevas habilidades, era capaz de detectar la ligera energía que producían los medallones ocultos. - sombras ¡Destruyan este lugar!

Antes de que pudieran atacar, varios disparos salieron del techo de la pizzería que derribaron a varios sombras.

\- Si tocan la pizzería, no sobrevivirán para contarlo. - dijo la ranger carmesí de Libra junto al ranger Escarlata para después saltar del techo al suelo. - es hora de echar a estos clientes que hacen escándalo.

\- Claro que sí jefa. - dijo Conan comenzado a disparar con su imitación de el cañón del horóscopo.

Los sombras empezaron a atacar y los dos Rangers se defendían sumamente bien, hasta que Jane notó algo raro en algunos sombras.

\- Hay que tener mucho cuidado Conan, varios son humanos convertidos. - explicó la chica de Libra. - como aquella vez que Daerys convirtió a tres sujetos ninjas sombras.

\- Aún no estaba en ese capítulo. - dijo Conan.

\- Bueno, pero recuerda que si tienen ojos normales, sin ser rojos o amarillos, son humanos, a esos solo hay que noquearlos. - dijo la pelirroja. - ¿Escucharon verdad? - preguntó a traves de su disco a los demás rangers.

\- ¡Entendido! - respondieron todos.

Tras varios sombras derrotados y otros solo inconscientes, Saxuzion decidió comenzar a atacar.

El general sombra lanzó varios rayos de energía oscura contra la pizzería que Conan y Jane lograron desviar.

\- Parece que sólo mandaron a uno de los generales a pelear. - dijo el rubio escarlata, la pelirroja negó.

\- No, son los tres generales sombra unidos en uno solo.

\- ¿Pero Brian no había derrotado a uno de ellos?

\- Si, pero al parecer con algunos de sus hechizos lograron fusionarse entre los tres. - explicó Jane.

\- Así es. - habló Saxuzion. - los tres generales nos hemos unidos, ¡Y juntos ayudaremos a que la reina Daerys alcance la inmortalidad gracias a los medallones y llenaremos el mundo de eterna oscuridad!

\- Discurso de villano bastante aceptable. - dijo Conan.

El mega general volvió a lanzar rayos de oscuridad, que está vez logró impactar en ambos rangers haciendo que caigan al suelo, pero se levantaron inmediatamente y el ranger escarlata comenzó a atacar, intercalando entre sus varias imitaciones de armas logrando derribar a Saxuzion para que después Jane se lanze sobre él y le de varias cuchilladas provocando dolor en el sombra.

Nuevamente, muchos sombras más comenzaron a atacarlos pero se los sacaban de encima muy fácilmente.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que gracias a que estaban distraídos en la pelea, varios sombras pequeños iban metiéndose de a poco dentro de la pizzería para empezar a buscar los medallones.

(-)

\- Cielos, esto si que fue realmente rapido. - se sorprendió Jonathan al ver que ya estaban sobrevolando Rusia en el avión de Conan.

\- Bien, Laura y Jonathan, es nuestra parada. - dijo el ranger rojo. - Sun, Paul, ahora van a hacía Nueva Zelanda.

\- Vamos a lograrlo. - habló Paul.

\- Suerte para todos. - volvió a decir el ranger rojo para después abrir una compuerta y saltar del avión junto a la ranger rosa y el ranger azul.

El avión siguió su rumbo hacía el siguiente destino para donde iban el ranger de Tauro y la de Escorpio.

La pelea final apenas empezaba.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para saber más, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nossss vemosss.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 : El último brillo de las constelaciones, parte 2.**

Mirando por la computadora de la nave sombra que mostraba tres lugares diferentes los cuales eran Mane Falls en California, la capital de Rusia y la capital de Nueva Zelanda, Daerys vigilaba con el báculo en su mano cada punto en donde la oscuridad se había empezado a esparcir.

\- Por lo que veo, los rangers se dividieron para ir a cada sitio que infecté de oscuridad. - dijo Daerys. - no se si esto es mejor para mi... podría ya hacer mi gran acto de aparición, pero mejor esperaré a ver que pueden lograr estos idiotas, es enorme la pena que me dan...

(-)

Brian, Laura y Jonathan ya habían caído en Moscú. Pero en vez de ver la clásica capital de el país más grande del mundo, las calles, los arboles, los edificios y las casas estaban completamente teñidas de un color negro que parecía sacado de una película de terror.

\- No puede ser... - dijo Jonathan horrorizado.

\- Y pensar que en este lugar va a ser el mundial de fútbol en unos cuantos días... - comentó Laura igual de horrorizada que el ranger de Piscis.

\- Hay que tener mucho cuidado. - habló Brian. - Jane dijo que posiblemente las personas de acá se hayan convertido en...

Los tres dejaron de hablar al escuchar varios gritos.

\- ¡Viene de aquella casa! - indicó Jonathan automáticamente corriendo hacía allí debido a su simple instinto de siempre ayudar a la gente, pero su camino fue interrumpido al sentir que algo lo agarraba del pie.

Al mirar hacía abajo, el ranger de Piscis vio una mano oscura que salía del suelo oscuro.

En ese momento, varios sombras comenzaron a emerger desde ahí mismo.

\- Maldición. - Brian tomó su arco y disparó una flecha de fuego contra la mano que había sujetado a Jonathan permitiendo que se pudiera liberar.

Mas y mas sombras comezaron a aparecer en las calles de Moscú, rodeando a los tres rangers mientras todavía escuchaban esos gritos de esa casa que parecían de niños.

\- Tengo que ayudarlos urgentemente. - dijo Jonathan terriblemente preocupado.

\- Bien, ve a ayudar a esas personas y a otras que puedas encontrar. - ordenó Brian. - Laura y yo nos encaragaremos de estos sombras que por lo que veo, no son humanos convertidos.

Invocando a su Aqua Cycle para montarse en el y atropellar a varios sombras el camino, Jonathan fue a ayudar a esas personas.

\- No Hay tiempo que perder Laura. - dijo el ranger rojo haciendo aparecer la bola de fuego en su mano derecha. - hay que encontrar el punto de infección principal y destruirlo de alguna forma.

Convertido el guerrerro ardiente de Sagitario, Brian invocó varias fiechas de fuego que giraban a su alrededor y luego las lanzó contra todos los sombras que había a su alrededor, acabando con cada uno de ellos.

\- Vaya, se nota que no quieres perder el tiempo. - rió Laura.

\- Tenemos que salvar el mundo. - dijo seriamente el guerrero ardiente. - no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder el tiempo.

\- Que chico serio. - se le puso en frente Laura. - lo lograremos, tenemos mucho por delante todavía.

Ambos iban a seguir su camino pero nuevamente, aparecieron más sombras en el lugar, aunque estos se veían diferentes ya que actuaban como si fueran zombies mientras gritaban cosas que no lograban entender.

\- Deben ser las personas convertidas en sombras. - dijo Laura shockeada y casi furiosa. - como es posible que sean capaces de hacer cosas así con la gente, no tienen corazón...

\- Eso lo sabemos desde el dia que empezamos a luchar contra el clan sombra. - afirmó Brian. - lo único que podemos hacer con ellos es no atacarlos y buscar el punto donde se propaga la oscuridad.

El guerrero ardiente desplegó sus alas.

\- ¿Subes? - preguntó Brian.

\- Tengo miedo de que tu fuego me queme. - bromeó la ranger rosa.

\- Ambos somos fuego, no te puedes quemar. - dijo el ranger rojo refiriéndose a que ambos eran signos de fuego, cosa que puso colorada a Laura pero él no lo notó por el casco.

Laura abrazó por detras a Brian y éste comenzó a elevarse de a poco hasta que de un momento para otro, estaban sobrevolando la ciudad de Moscú para lograr detectar de cual lugar salía la oscuridad.

Les hacía mal ver toda esa ciudad sumida en la completa oscuridad y lo que los ponían aun peor, era ver a todas esas personas inocentes convertidas en sombra, incluso pudieron notar algunos niños convertidos.

\- Mira aquella bola oscura cercana a la catedral. - observó Brian. - si no me equivoco puede ser que de ahí vengan los sombras. - bajaron hacia ese lugar.

Y no se equivocaban, cerca de la catedral de San Basilio de Moscú, se encontraba esa extraña bola oscura que parecía estar unida al suelo.

\- De aquí debe provenir todo. - dijo Laura frente a esa bola oscura que era del tamaño de una pequeña casa.

\- No la toques Laura, lo que tenemos hacer es destruirla de alguna forma. - varias flechas de fuego comezaron a girar alrededor de Brian.

\- Lo se, pero...

Sin previo aviso, una pequeña gotita de oscuridad saltó hacía el guante de Laura y rápidamente, todo su traje ranger comenzó a teñirse de negro.

\- ¿¡Que sucede!? - se desesperó Laura que inmediatamente deshizo su transformación, su horoscomorpher había quedado mitad rosa, mitad negro.

\- Maldita sea, será mejor que no te transformes hasta que haya destruido esa bola de oscuridad, es muy peligroso. - dijo Brian nervioso.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada Laura, quedate cerca mio en todo momento, no quiero arriesgarme a que te conviertas en una de esas cosas, no me lo perdonaría... - confesó el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario. - así que POR FAVOR, no te atrevas a alejarte de mi.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar un ruido, se trataba de Jonathan se acercaba conduciendo su vehículo y al parecer, una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años estaba abrazada a él.

El ranger azul tomó a la niña entre su brazos, bajó de su Aqua Cycle y se acercó a sus compañeros.

\- Pudiste salvarla. - dijo Brian.

\- Si... pero toda su familia se convirtió... - dijo Jonathan y como tenía su casco, nadie vio como varias lagrimas caían por su rostro, aunque seguramente notaron como se sentía por lo afligida que estaba su voz.

El guerrero ardiente observó a la niña, le hizo acordar a su hermana Clara que por el momento estaba segura ya que se encontraba junto a su padre en Rodhesfore, la ciudad continua a Mane Falls, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

\- Laura, cuida a la pequeña. - dijo Brian y su amiga tomó de la mano a la niña. - Jonathan, tú y yo destruiremos esa bola oscura, de ahí viene la oscuridad, hay que hacerlo y volver a Mane Falls lo más rápido posible.

(-)

Tan solo varios minutos despues, Paul y Sun ya se encontraban sobrevolando la capital de Nueva Zelanda, Wellington.

Al saltar del avión de Conan y caer hacía la ciudad, notaron el aire fresco del país en esa epoca, pero eso era lo de menos ya que todo el lugar estaba teñido de negro.

\- Increíble lo desolado que se ve todo... - dijo Paul una vez que los dos tocaron las oscuras calles.

\- Cuando tenga a Daerys frente a mi no sabrá lo que le espera. - comentó Sun furiosa. - es una perra hija de puta.

Si bien no era el momento de enojarse, Paul entendía a la perfección esa furia, si no hacían algo todo el mundo se iba a ver de la misma forma.

\- Debemos apurararnos en encontrar el lugar de donde viene la oscuridad. - dijo Paul. - y tener mucho cuidado, ya que es más que seguro que los habitantes de está ciudad estén convertidos en sombras.

Sin previo aviso, un sombra emergió del piso y se abalanzó contra ellos pero rápidamente la ranger amarilla lo destruyó con su espada escorpiana.

\- Tranquilo, era uno de los comunes. - tranquilizó Sun a Paul ya que podría haber sido un humano convertido.

De la misma forma, varios sombras más comenzaron a salir del suelo mientras también un arbol teñido de negro usó una de sus ramas para tomar a al ranger de Tauro y arrojarlo lejos.

La ranger de Escorpio comenzó a dar espadazos y a lanzar rayos de su espada contra los sombras que aunque los vencía fácilmente, cada vez aparecían más y más.

\- Ya veo que quieren pelear, pues pelea tendrán. - dijo Sun mientras giraba con su espada lanzado varios rayos contra los oscuro enemigos que sin embargo, seguían emergiendo del suelo y en más cantidad.

Al ya ser cientos alrededor de ella, bastantes sombras comezaron a volar por los aires debido a Paul, que ya tenía el escudo tauroscorpino en sus manos.

Tras hacerce camino hacía Sun, ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

\- ¿Como uno de nuestros entrenamientos verdad? - sonrió la ranger amarilla.

\- Si, quizás un poco más difícil que otros que hayamos tenido.

El ranger de Tauro arrojó su escudo como un Boomerang derribando a varios sombras para que después Sun lanzará un rayo contra el mismo objeto triangular provocando así una especie de tormenta eléctrica que destruyó a la mayoría de los sombras que los rodeaban.

\- Maravillosa jugada. - sonrió Paul y ambos siguieron atacando contra los demas enemigos que quedaban hasta poder acabar con ellos. - perfecto, no hay que perder más tiempo hay que encontrar...

En ese momento, los dos rangers notaron como varios sombras caminaban de manera extraña y gritando como si los estuvieran lastimando se iban acercando hacia ellos.

\- ¿Ellos son...?

\- Si. - respondió Paul. - y lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlos así por el momento, hay que encontrar deprisa el punto de infección.

Siguiendo la señal que sus horoscomorphers emitían, Paul y Sun montados en sus respectivos vehículos recorrían la ciudad evitando a las personas convertidas en sombras y destruyendo a los verdaderos hasta que al llegar frente al popular museo "Te Papa" de Wellington que se encontraba teñido de negro al igual toda la ciudad, encontraron una extraña bola oscura bastante grande que parecía tener raíces y estaban unidas al suelo.

\- Tiene que ser aquí. - dijo Paul acercado su horoscomorpher a su boca para comunicarse con los demás. - chicos, ¿Están ahí? Aquí con Sun creemos que encontramos el punto de infección de este lugar.

\- ¿Una bola oscura gigante? - preguntó Brian del otro lado.

\- Si, exactamente. - afirmó Sun.

\- Aquí igual. - volvió a decir el guerrero ardiente. - hay que destruirlas ya mismo.

\- Bien.

Ambos grupos en ambos lados del mundo (a excepción de Laura que no podía transformarse) sacaron sus respectivas armas y comezaron a usarlas contra las bolas oscuras para destruirlas.

Con cada ataque, las bolas se iban quebrando poco a poco hasta que finalmente ambas estallaron.

De a poco, el color negro que teñia esas ciudades y tambien otros sitios donde había llegado la infección, iba desapareciendo hasta que volvieron a la normalidad.

Las personas transformadas en sombras también se recuperaron y el horoscomorpher de Laura podía usarse nuevamente.

(-)

\- Interesante, los rangers lograron destruir los puntos de infección. - dijo Daerys medianamente sorprendida. - de todas formas, lo verdadera emoción comenzará ahora. - sonrió.

(-)

En Moscú y Wellington, los rangers celebraban que esos lugares habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero los festejos no duraron demasiado ya que los pequeños cristales oscuros que habían dejado las bolas destruidas comezaron a unirse para formar varios monstruos sombras que tenían aspectos sumamente familiares para ellos y crecieron hasta tener el tamaño de un edificio.

En la capital del país ruso, los monstruos tenía la forma de del Centaurus Zord, de los dos Fish Zords y del Pink Aries Zord. Todos de color negro como la noche.

En la capital de Nueva Zelanda había pasado lo mismo, dos enormes sombras con las formas del Black Taurus Zord y el Scorpion Zord pero bien oscuros habían aparecido.

\- ¡Imposible! - gritó Brian no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

(-)

\- Pobres rangers, que ilusos. - rió Daerys con el báculo en su mano. - aquellos puntos de infección tan solo eran trampas, al destruirlos con sus ataques, los datos de sus Zords quedaron grabados en la oscuridad sombra, ya tengo mis propias versiones de sus Zords, solo me faltan los doce medallones para cumplir mis planes ¡Zords sombras! ¡Hagan que el brillo de las constelaciones se apague de una vez por todas! ¡Unanse!

(-)

El Centaurus Zord oscuro comenzó a desarmarse para tener una forma más humana, sus dos patas delanteras se unieron a las traseras para tener una mayor altura, uno de los Fish zords oscuros reemplazó su brazo izquierdo y el otro se unió a su espalda para formar un cañon. Finalmente, el Aries Zord oscuro de desarmó en su totalidad para crear una armadura a aquel zord oscuro en su pecho, Brazos y piernas.

En el continente oceanico, el Black Taurus Zord sombra también se desarmó para tener una forma humanizada, mientras que el Scorpion Zord negro se partió en varias partes para formar la armadura y su cola de aguijón una espada.

\- Si no estamos juntos no podremos formar el TriElemental Megazord. - dijo el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario. - habrá que pelear de la misma forma que lo hacen ellos, ¿Escucharon Paul y Laura? - preguntó comunicándose con ellos, quienes respondieron de manera afirmativa. - muy bien, ¡Invocar Zords!

En ambos lugares del mundo, aparecieron sus respectivos Zords para empezar a combinarse y tomar las mismas formas que sus contrapartes oscuras.

\- Bien, veamos que se siente pelear contra prácticamente nosotros mismos. - dijo Brian ya en la cabina del Megazord junto a Laura y Jonathan, Paul y Sun iguales en Nueva Zelanda. - hagamos esto rapido.

(-)

Lanzado dos rayos de energía oscura, Saxuzion derribó al mismo tiempo al ranger Escarlata y a la ranger de libra carmesí. La mayoría de los sombras que rodeaban la pizzería ya habían sido destruidos a excepción de los que eran humanos convertidos que tan solo dejaron inconscientes.

Rápidamente, Conan se levantó y con su imitación del arco de Sagitario comenzó a correr en circulos y disparar contra el mega general sombra a la misma vez que Jane también se ponía de pie y tomaba su balanza.

\- ¡Prisión del equilibrio! - gritó la ranger carmesí usando el mismo ataque que había usado para atrapar a Sun anteriormente.

El simbolo de Libra apareció bajo Saxuzion y una especie de jaula color carmesí lo rodeó haciendole imposible el escape.

\- Ahora, separaremos nuevamente los espíritus de los tres generales sombra fusionados, de esa forma quedarán totalmente debilitados y acabaremos con ellos. - explicó la pelirroja con la balanza en su mano mientras no dejaba escapar al enemigo pero cada vez respirando de manera muy agitada, cosa que Conan pudo notar.

"Cuando se transformó contra Sun también Jane también estaba muy agitada como ahora, algo malo pasa, no es un comportamiento para nada alentador" pensó el rubio de rulos meticulosamente.

La ranger de Libra seguía manteniendo encerrado a Saxuzion en esa prisión para así poder debilitar al mega general, pero oponía mucha resistencia.

\- ¡Si! ¡Logré separar sus espíritus! - exclamó Jane con la balanza en su mano mientras veía que en aquella prisión creada por ella Saxuzion empezaba a comportarse de manera bastante inestable. - ¡Conan! ¡Una vez que lo libere atacalo con todo!

\- ¡Claro jefa! - respondió el rubio. - ¡Super Mega Modo!

Con la versión de su traje más poderosa, Conan preparaba los cañones de su espalda para lanzar su ataque mas poderoso.

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Jane liberando a Saxuzion de la prisión, el sombra estaba tambaleandose.

\- ¡Cañón positronico!

El ataque impactó en el sombra causando una explosión.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos picadillo! - festejó Conan, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar el aspecto totalmente agotado de Jane, que se había sacado su casco y lo había lanzado al suelo para después arrodillarse.

\- No... - susurró la pelirroja. - todavía no...

Detras del humo de la explosión, Saxuzion volvía a aparecer completamente ileso, solo con sus ropas oscuras rasgadas.

\- Quizás ese ataque hubiera servido contra uno de nosotros. - sonrió Saxuzion. - pero ahora estamos los tres juntos y somos mucho más fuertes que antes.

Deslizando su casco para mostrar su rostro, Conan se acercó a Jane para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

\- Quizás no lo saben Rangers. - rió Saxuzion. - pero mientras peleaban conmigo, varios sombras ahora deben de estar destruyendo su hermosa base en busca de los medallines y está patética pizzería, si, sabemos que se ocultan ahí.

Al escuchar eso, Jane enfureció.

Sabía que la base corría peligro, pero la pizzería era intocable.

\- Conan, ve para adentro y asegurate de acabar con cualquier sombra que toque la pizzería, yo me encargaré de éste idiota sola. - dijo la pelirroja tomando su casco carmesí nuevamente para colocarselo. - y no te preocupes por Gabriel, Sara y Kiwi, ellos ya tienen las instrucciones indicadas, recuerda, solo la pizzería.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Conan se fue para dentro de la pizzería dejando a Jane sola con Saxuzion.

\- Aun recordamos como en aquella cueva tomaste la caja de los doce medallones, evitando que logremos la vida eterna de nuestra reina Daerys. - habló Saxuzion. - es algo que no te lo perdonaremos, no podrás burlarte de nosotros está vez.

\- Creo que me burlaré de ustedes todo lo que quiera. - sonrió Jane arrojando su disco carmesí para que empieze a girar a toda velocidad al rededor de Saxuzion, que estaba mareandose.

Seguidamente, el disco volvió a su mano y arrojó su cuchillo contra el estomago de Saxuzion, pero aunque el sombra gritó de dolor, inmediatamente se sacó el cuchillo y lo tiró a un costado.

\- Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme niñita. - se burló Saxuzion.

\- Entonces le diré que si a tu propuesta. - sonrió la ranger carmesí poniéndose en posición.

(-)

Dentro de la pizzería, Conan vio como la mayoría de las cosas estaban totalmente desordenadas y hasta algunas también destruidas.

Por suerte eran tan solo cosas superficiales que se podían solucionar.

Sin embargo, uno de las entradas secretas a los túneles que daban a la base subterránea estaba completamente abierto.

\- Jane dijo que solo protega la pizzería ya que Gabriel y Sara ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

El rubio cruzó los brazos y se encontró con un dilema. Obedecer a Jane o ir la base para darles también ayuda a los gemelos y al perrito Kiwi.

\- Tengo que ver y analizar las posibles consecuencias que podrían traer cada acción y tambien...

En ese momento, escuchó varios gritos que provenían de la base que claramente eran de Gabriel y Sara acompañados de los ladridos desesperados de Kiwi.

Conan no lo dudó y fue ayudarlos.

(-)

El Megazord oscuro invocó una versión en negro del arco de Sagitario con flechas de fuego pero también de ese color.

Los rangers imitaron la acción y al mismo tiempo ambos dispararon chocando las dos flechas creando una explosión en el aire color roja y negra.

Inmediatamente, el Megazord oscuro se movió rapidamente y golpeó al de los rangers con su brazo de Fish Zord haciendo que caigan al suelo para despues dispararle un potente chorro de agua pero que parecía podrida.

Los rangers volvieron a levantarse pero el Megazord oscuro volvió a atacar con gran velocidad pero está vez con varias patadas y puñetazos.

\- Maldición, si seguimos así acabará con nosotros. - dijo el guerrero ardiente poniéndose de pie nuevamente en la cabina junto a Laura y Jonathan.

El Horoscope force megazord incompleto volvió a ponerse de pie solo para recibir otra vez un golpe del megazord oscuro.

(-)

En la capital de Nueva Zelanda la situación era idéntica.

Por mas de que Sun y Paul atacaran con todas sus fuerzas usando el Megazord producto de sus dos Zords, la versión oscura del mismo le estaba tomando claramente ventaja.

Las dos espadas hechas del aguijón del Scorpion Zord chocaban, pero la versión oscura logró hacestar un golpe que hizo temblar la cabina donde se encontraban los rangers negro y amarillo para después darle una gran patada que los derribó.

(-)

Frente a la pizzería la lucha de Jane contra Saxuzion continuaba y aunque al principio estaba bastante igualada, la combinación de los tres generales sombra iba cada vez dominando mas la pelea.

Con su cuchillo, la ranger carmesí había logrado darle varios golpes al sombra que no surgieron efecto alguno.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿No ibas a humillarme otra vez? - rió Saxuzion tomando del cuello a Jane.

\- Era más fácil cuando eran tan solo tres idiotas. - dijo la pelirroja con dificultad tratando de liberarse.

\- Perdieron rangers. - sonrió Saxuzion. - es hora del golpe final...

(-)

Al llegar a la base, Conan vio que estaba completamente destruida al igual que la sala de las cajas de cristal.

Se lamentó no haber llegado a tiempo, ni los gemelos ni Kiwi ni algún sombra estaba allí.

La caja de los medallones restantes también había desaparecido.

Lo único que quedaba aún era la gran computadora, que mostraba las diferentes batallas que se estaban produciendo y que los rangers iban perdiendo.

(-)

\- Por fin. - sonrió Daerys alzando su baculo negro viendo en la pantalla de la nave sombra que los rangers iban perdiendo cada una de sus peleas. - llegó la hora en la que por fin seré inmortal y la oscuridad reinara por siempre.

\- Oh claro que no vieja bruja.

\- ¿¡QUE?!

En la misma pantalla donde la reina sombra veía las peleas, la imagen se empezó a distorsionar y mostró al ranger Escarlata en su super mega modo mostrando su rostro.

\- ¿¡TU!? ¿COMO MIERDA LOGRASTE LLEGAR A LA SEÑAL DE LA NAVE SOMBRA?

\- Parece que el clan sombra es tan pero tan antigua que ni siquiera logra adaptarse a los tiempos modernos y tener un buen codigo de seguridad, no es magia, es ciencia. - respondió Conan.

\- No importa. - dijo Daerys de forma más calmada. - has lo que quieras, los rangers estan contra las cuerdas y tu deberías simplemente estar esperando en convertirte en un sombra más, no metiendote en asuntos que no te conciernen niño, no eres uno de ellos.

\- Puede ser que no lo sea, pero ya soy como de la familia para ellos, y gracias, haré lo que yo quiera. - sonrió el rubio y la pantalla volvió a mostrar las batallas.

\- ¿Que diablos hara ese niño? - se preguntó Daerys molesta.

(-)

\- Muy bien mi querido avión. - sonrió Conan tocando unos botones de su Scarlet Changer. - probemos todas tus mejoras.

(-)

El pequeño avión color escarlata se encontraba sobrevolando el continente asiático, momento que se dividió en tres partes (una pequeña y las otras dos grandes) y se fueron a una gran velocidad a cada punto de pelea.

(-)

La parte del avión que se dirigió a Moscú, tomó la forma de una impresionante arma que parecía una bazooka, que el zord que manejaban Brian, Laura y Jonathan logró tomar con manos antes de que el Megazord oscuro volviera a atacar y de esa forma, disparar para provocarle un gran agujero en el medio del cuerpo.

\- ¡Es el momento! - gritó Brian y el Megazord de los rangers volvió a invocar el arco de Sagitario.

\- ¡Arco celestial! ¡Ataque final! - gritaron los tres rangers a la vez.

El ataque dio de lleno en el Megazord oscuro, provocando que cayera al suelo y explotara.

\- Hay que estar agardecidos de que Conan haya nacido. - rió Laura y Brian y Jonathan sonrieron.

(-)

La parte del avión que se dirigió a Wellington, tomó la forma de una gran espada parecida a la escorpiana de Sun pero con un filo totalmente mayor.

Llegó a las manos del megazord que manejaban Paul y Sun y lograron cortarle la mano al Megazord oscuro antes de que este les hubiera dado el espadazo que los habría derrotado.

Con otro espadazo de esa espada recién llegada, cortaron el otro brazo del zord oscuro y para finalizar, le atravesaron el pecho con la espada de aguijón del Scorpion Zord y poder destruirlo.

\- Ese niño. - dijo Sun. - realmente es un puto genio.

(-)

La pequeña parte faltante se dirigió a Mane Falls y golpeó a Saxuzion antes de que le diera el golpe final a Jane haciendo que el sombra chocara contra una pared.

\- ¿Que es eso? - cuestionó la ranger carmesí recuperándose del agarre de Saxuzion, pero instantamente la misma cosa que había golpeando al sombra se dividió en varias partes mas pequeñas y volaron directamente hacia Jane, creandole una gran armadura al traje de ranger carmesí.

\- Es un regalo exactamente para ti chica en llamas. - Jane escuchó la voz de Conan en su disco carmesí.

\- Pero Libra no es un signo de fuego, nunca me gustó que me digas así. - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Ya, destroza a ese sujeto malo.

Saxuzion se reincorporó y corrió velozmente hacía la ranger carmesí para poder atacarla, pero está respondió disparando con una potente ametralladora que había obtenido gracias a la armadura que Conan le había dado, logrando derribar al general sombra, que otra vez se levantó y atacó furioso con varias patadas y puñetazos pero Jane lograba esquivarlas y bloquearlas.

\- Creo que te estoy amando Conan. - dijo Jane.

El sombra quiso volver a atacar, pero usando su balanza, la ranger carmesí volvió a encerrarlo en esa prisión.

\- ¡El mismo truco no funcionará otra vez! - exclamó Saxuzion.

\- Ups, yo creo que sí. - dijo la ranger carmesí atravesando como si nada los barrotes de la "jaula" creada por ella y al quedar frente al sombra, le cortó el cuello empapandose de su sangre negra.

El sombra gritó de dolor arrodillanose para tapar su herida y la jaula se deshizo.

\- Veamos, que más se puede hacer con esto. - dijo Jane investigando la armadura y una espada parecida a las que usan en La Guerra de Las Galaxias color roja apareció en su mano. - bien, terminemos esto de la mejor forma.

Con ese "sable de luz", la ranger carmesí corrió hacía Saxuzion y le cortó la cabeza, que rodó por el suelo y explotó al igual que su cuerpo.

La armadura que cubría el traje de Jane comenzó a desarmarse y a volar hacía el cielo.

\- Si, definitivamente te amo Conan. - sonrió la pelirroja.

(-)

\- Ese niño terminó siendo realmente molesto, bien... ninguno de mis sombras pudo derrotar a los rangers, mis generales tampoco. - dijo Daerys con el báculo en su mano y abriendo el techo de la nave sombra para observar la ciudad de Mane Falls. - es el momento, lo tendré que hacer por mi cuenta y Acabar con los rangers yo misma, el mundo será pura oscuridad y yo, gobernare para toda la eternidad.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nosssss vemosss.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 : El último brillo de las constelaciones, parte 3.**

Tras ver como su plan daba resultado, Conan rápidamente comenzó a correr por los varios tuneles que conectaban a la base en busca de los gemelos y Kiwi.

Aceleró el pasó con su Super Mega Modo hasta lograr divisarlos, se encontraban justamente en el final del túnel que daba a la casa de Jane.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó al estar frente a ellos, el pequeño perro empezó a ladrarle de forma alegre.

Sara tenía en sus manos la caja con todos los medallones restantes.

\- Estamos bien, podriamos estar mejor pero éste idiota quiso jugar al héroe. - respondió la niña rubia. - varios sombras se metieron en la base pero gracias a estas armas que nos dio Jane pudimos acabar con ellos, no eran muy fuertes.

\- Pero no pudimos evitar que destrocen la base... - se lamentó Gabriel. - pero por suerte la pizzería no sufrió casi ningún daño, Jane nos mataría.

\- Tengo que volver con ella. - recordó el rubio. - ustedes ocultense en donde puedan y no suelten la caja de los medallones.

\- Por esa razón la tengo en mis manos. - dijo Sara rodando los ojos.

El ranger escarlata se dirigió nuevamente con Jane mientras que los gemelos y Kiwi se iban a quedar ocultos en la casa de la pelirroja.

(-)

Agotada después de haber derrotado a Saxuzion, Jane desactivó su transformación y se apoyó contra la pared frontal de la pizzería para desca2nsar mientras suspiraba de forma muy agitada.

\- Nunca... pensé que... sería de está forma... ahora entiendo porqué una de esas cartas cuando recibí el medallón de Libra decía que el signo estaba a punto de quebrarse... mientras más me transforme, más...

La pelirroja interrumpió su charla consigo misma al notar como una gran nave oscura estaba cubriendo la ciudad y que de la misma, iba bajando una figura femenina hasta llegar a estar metros frente a ella.

\- Por fín conozco la famosa pizzería donde se ocultan los rangers. - sonrió Daerys ante la mirada enojada de Jane. - realmente los subestime bastante, el escondite de ustedes terminó siendo el lugar más obvio, ¿Que? ¿No me invitaras a pasar? Quiero ver si esa pizza es realmente buena como toda la ciudad lo piensa.

Con su báculo, la reina sombra hizo aparecer más de esos seres los cuales varios rodearon a la pelirroja y los demas se repartieron por el resto de la ciudad.

\- Me sorprendieron realmente al destruir los puntos de infección. - confesó Daerys. - y la forma en la que derrotaste a mis generales, pero no hicieron más que solo retrasar todo.

La pelirroja se levantó con mucha dificultad pero no llegó a transformarse nuevamente ya que los seres oscuros la atraparon.

\- Parece que estas muy pero muy agotada. - sonrió cínicamente la reina sombra. - se perfectamente tu situación, pero el daño que tiene la constelación de Libra no afectará en nada en que yo consiga la inmortalidad ya que al tener todos los medallones, todas esas estrellas dejaran de brillar, pero bueno, ¿Vamos a pasar a la pizzería o no?

\- ¡A la chica en llamas no la tocas vieja bruja! - gritó Conan en su super mega modo saliendo de la pizzería rompiendo las puertas. - ay, perdón.

\- ¡Te dije que la pizzería no se toca! - exclamó la pelirroja sacándose de encima a los sombras y acercándose al rubio. - ¡Mira! ¡Rompiste las puertas!

\- Quería hacer una entrada excepcional, por lo menos la pizzería está casi intacta...

\- ¿¡Como que casi!?

\- Vaya, vaya, al parecer este lugarcito es muy importante para ustedes, no solo una simple base de operaciones. - sonrió Daerys. - pues ni modo, creo que nunca podré probar tu famosa pizza, me hubiese gustado.

Alzando su báculo en dirección a la pizzería, Daerys planeaba destruirla tan solo con un ataque. El objeto se llenó de energía oscura y disparó contra el lugar donde los rangers pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se conocieron, le habían tomado un enorme cariño.

Esa energia destruyó a varios sombras sin que a la reina le importará.

Inmediatamente, Jane se puso en medio para recibir ese ataque pero Conan la empujo para recibirlo él.

Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó a destino porque un objeto triangular hizo que se desviara hacia arriba, provocando una gran explosión oscura en el cielo.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente tras la explosión, los dos rangers y Daerys notaron al objeto que se habia interpuesto en el ataque y que ahora estaba clavado en el suelo.

\- El escudo tauroscorpino sigue siendo igual de resistente que siempre. - sonrió Daerys.

Varios rayos color amarillo destruyeron a los sombras del lugar, la reina sombra volteó y vio a la ranger de Escorpio.

El sonido de un motor se escuchó, se trataba de el ranger de Tauro en su cuatriciclo tomando nuevamente su poderoso escudo para despues de bajar de de él.

\- Parece que todos se estan reuniendo. - se alegró la reina sombra y sintió varios disparos en su espalda que no lo hicieron ningún daño y también como dos pequeñas dagas rozaban su rostro para darse vuelta otra vez y ver a los rangers de Aries y Piscis. - sólo falta uno...

En ese momento, varias flechas de fuego se dirigieron a ella pero las logró esquivar muy fácilmente.

Una figura completamente en llamas que despues desaparecieron apareció para mostrar al guerrero ardiente de Sagitario. En ese momento la reina sombra notó que los rangers llevaban a sus pequeños zords en sus hombros.

\- Eso si es una entrada como las que yo quería. - se decepcionó el ranger escarlata.

\- Ya están todos juntos. - habló Daerys captando la atención de todos. - por lo que veo estan muy dispuestos a pelear, realmente también tenía pensado hacerlo para acabar con esto rápidamente pero se me ocurrió una propuesta para hacerles.- explicó.

\- Déjame adivinar. - dijo Brian. - como ves todo el potencial que tenemos, nos ofreceras dejarnos con vida y ser tus poderosos sirvientes con la condición de que te demos los medallones, ¿Verdad?

\- Wow, ¿Como lo supieron? - preguntó Daerys fingiendo sopresa.

\- Supongo que ver tantas películas y series de super héroes obligados por Conan ya nos dio la idea de las tipicas frases de los villanos. - respondió está vez Jonathan.

\- Disculpanos, pero estas completamente loca si piensas que aceptaremos eso. - rió Sun.

\- Bien, entonces esto se pondrá muy violento a partir de este momento. - sonrió Daerys y sus ojos emitieron un brillo realmente intenso.

Las nubes comenzaron a ponerse de color oscuro, el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. - dijo Conan deslizando su casco para mostrar su rostro y se acercó a Jane. - será mejor que te vayas, los gemelos y Kiwi te deben de estar esperando con la caja de los medallones, no puedes seguir peleando...

\- Gracias por haberme salvado Conan. - sonrió la pelirroja. - pero no pienses que este será tu momento romántico conmigo.

\- ¡Pero la situación lo ameritaba! - se quejó el rubio.

\- Quizás... pero ahora no. - sonrió la pelirroja entrando a la pizzería y yendo hacía los tuneles.

\- Sería bueno que nos teletransportemos a otro lugar para no hacer ningún daño aquí. - dijo Paul con su gran escudo en mano.

\- Imposible. - dijo Conan. - los sombras han destruido la base junto al teletransportador.

\- Entonces no hay otra opción que hacerlo aquí mismo. - dijo Laura poniéndose en posición.

Los cinco rangers observaban como la reina sombra era rodeada cada vez más y más por energía oscura.

El tamaño de Daerys comenzó a aumentar hasta llegar a los 5 metros de altura, de su espalda salieron varias espinas negras bastante largas y que se veían sumamente filosas, sus sientes se convirtieron en colmillos, su traje oscuro se convirtió en una armadura que solo le cubría los pechos y de la cintura para abajo mientras que un casco oscuro se formó en su cabeza cubriendola solo mostrando el rostro.

Su báculo se expandió y en su mango aparecieron doce figuras circulares.

\- Los veo sorprendidos rangers. - sonrió la reina sombra. - y esto no es solo mi 100% de poder, cuando obtenga los doce medallones del horóscopo las constelaciones apagaran y yo viviré por siempre.

\- ¿Que crees que conseguiras con eso? - preguntó el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario, Brian. - tu lucha no tiene ningún sentido, la nuestra sí, nosotros luchamos por...

\- Por favor. - lo interrumpió Daerys. - ahorrate el discurso motivador, ahora no les servirá de nada.

Con una gran velocidad, la reina sombra golpeó con su báculo a Brian, quien no pudo esquivarlo y terminó saliendo disparado contra la pizzería rompiendo una de las ventanas y cayendo en el sector donde estaba la barra.

Inmediatamente, Sun atacó con su espada a la reina sombra que logró bloquear el ataque usando su báculo y con el mismo, darle varios golpes a la ranger de Escorpio que terminó en el suelo.

\- Que lastima por ti chica. - sonrió Daerys a punto de volver a atacar a Sun. - eras la mas poderosa y pudiste haber sido de uitilidad, pero te conformaste con la simple bondad.

Antes de que la reina sombra volviera a golpearla con el Báculo, el ranger de Tauro se interpuso rápidamente con su escudo evitando el ataque sobre Sun.

\- El escudo tauroscorpino, veamos si sigues igual de fuerte.

Con gran habilidad, Paul bloqueaba cada ataque de la reina sombra gracias a su escudo e incluso logró atinarle varios golpes en el rostro con el mismo, pero Daerys solo había recibido un mínimo daño.

\- Definitivamente, sigue siendo un objeto poderoso y sumamente molesto, pero mi ventaja ahora es que aún no sabes manejarlo bien. - sonrió burlona Daerys. - que lastima, el anterior a ti lo hacía mucho mejor.

Paul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que con una simple onda de aire, Daerys lo mandó a volar para terminar chocando con un árbol.

Con los dos cañones de su espalda, Conan comenzó a disparar varios misiles contra la reina sombra pero está con un simple soplo los hacía explotar en el aire.

\- Necesitarás mas que eso niño genio. - dijo Daerys.

\- Tengo mucho más que eso. - respondió Conan expandiendo sus alas metálicas pero antes de que pudiera impulsar vuelo, Daerys ya estaba frente a el tomandolo de las mismas para después partirlas y darle una patada en el estomago que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. - al... parecer necesito... una mejor actualización de mi super mega traje.

\- ¡Ataquemos al mismo tiempo! - le dijo Laura a Jonathan.

El ranger azul comenzó a disparar con su pistola mientras la ranger rosa se dirigía directamente a atacar con sus dos dagas a Daerys.

Sin embargo, la reina sombra lanzó un rayo oscuro de su báculo que impactó en Jonathan derribandolo ya que sus ligeros disparos les parecía una molestia y tomó del cuello a Laura apenas la tuvo frente a ella.

\- Estoy totalmente decepcionada. - confesó Daerys. - creí que los Power Rangers me serían dignos rivales, tal cual los fueron los anteriores guardianes del horóscopo, pero me equivoqué, ya con tan solo un 40% de mi poder hace tiempo pude haberlos vencido pero corría riesgo de que mi fuerza baje, ahora que estoy en mi máximo poder no perderé el tiempo, empezaré contigo, ranger de Aries.

La reina sombra lanzó por los aires a Laura y para que ella cayera sobre las filosas espinas de su espalda.

Levantándose, Brian vio lo que sucedía con Laura y que si no actuaba rápido, ella podría quedar gravemente lastimada o incluso morir.

Su traje de guerrero ardiente comenzó a prenderse fuego y como si fuera un meteorito, salió disparado contra Daerys a toda velocidad antes de que Laura cayera en sus espinas.

Brian y Daerys terminaron chocando ambos dentro de un negocio cercano donde se ocultaban algunas personas que salieron corriendo sumamente asustadas.

\- Estas prendido fuego, literalmente. - sonrió Daerys mientras ambos se volvían a poner de pie dentro de ese local.

Y no era mentira, el traje del guerrero ardiente de Sagitario estaba envuelto en llamas.

Varias flechas de fuego aparecieron a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas contra Daerys, quién salió de ese negocio y comenzó a correr velozmente por las calles de la ciudad mientras era perseguida por esas flechas que Brian controlaba.

En cierto momento, la reina sombra detuvo su corrida y otra vez con otra onda de aire, hizo explotar todas esas flechas que explotaron frente a ella.

Pero tras esa explosión, apareció Brian rápidamente pegándole un puñetazo en la cara que lanzó a Daerys contra un auto que quedó destrozado.

El guerrero ardiente saltó hacía la reina sombra para darle una patada pero ella lo esquivó y Brian terminó por hacer trizas ese auto con su ataque.

Daerys volvió a atacar con su báculo pero Brian pudo esquivarlo y creo nuevamente varias flechas de fuego que disparó contra Daerys e impactaron en ella causando una explosión.

Pero esta vez, fue la reina la que apareció entre las llamas para darle un puñetazo al guerrero ardiente que pudo bloquear cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

Ambos empezaron a repartirse golpes de manera muy igualada.

Daerys se agachó para darle una patada por el suelo, Brian la evitó saltando en el aire para también darle una patada pero la reina sombra tomó su pierna con sus dos manos y comenzó a dar vueltas para terminar arrojando a el guerrero ardiente contra un edificio. Sin embargo, Brian pudo estabilizarse a tiempo para evitar chocar.

\- Por lo menos fuiste más entretenido que los demas, guerrero de Sagitario. - sonrió Daerys. - pero es la hora de terminar.

\- Claro que es la hora de terminar. - dijo Brian preparando su ataque más poderoso. - la hora de terminar contigo, ¡Supernova!

Envuelto en llamas, Brian se lanzó contra Daerys y apenas estando a unos centímetros de ella, la reina sombra saltó y con la punta de su báculo golpeo al guerrero de Sagitario en la nuca, golpe que fue suficiente para que Brian perdiera su transformación y quede tontamente adolorido.

\- Bien, ya uno fuera. - dijo Daerys tomando el medallón de Sagitario de un débil Brian tirado en el piso y colocandolo en uno de los doce orificios circulares de su báculo. - Si... ya empiezo a sentirlo...

Sin perder tiempo, Daerys tomó el medallón de Tauro, Aries, Piscis y Escorpio de los rangers que aún todavía no se habían recuperado y estos perdieron sus transformaciones.

La reina sombra colocó esos tres medallones más y cada vez se sentía más poderosa que nunca.

\- Bien, ustedes ya no sirven más, no son nada. - rió Daerys. - pero no los mataré ahora, quiero que vean con sus propios ojos como el mundo por que tanto lucharon se sumira en la oscuridad... ahora a buscar los medallones restantes, puedo sentirlos...

La reina sombra dio un gran salto lejos de los rangers, quienes se reunieron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaba y se ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

\- Nos ha vencido... - dijo Paul.

\- Y se llevó nuestros medallones... - se lamentó decepcionado Jonathan.

\- Hemos...

\- Hemos fallado. - completó Sun lo que estaba a punto de decir Laura.

El traje de Conan fallaba y el rubio deshizo su transformación, para solo darse cuenta de que su Scarlet Changer estaba destrozado debido al ataque de Daerys de tal forma que empezó a quebrarse y sus partes cayeron al suelo.

\- No. - dijo Brian mirando a sus compañeros, aun es muy temprano para rendirse.

\- Debes estar bromeando. - exclamó Sun. - no tememos nuestros medallones, Conan perdió su traje, ¡Ahora somos completamente inútiles!

Ni Paul, ni Laura ni Jonathan ni Conan emitieron palabra ya que consideraban que Sun decía la verdad.

\- Ya no somos Power Rangers, solo somos personas. - dijo Laura triste.

\- ¿Y? No pienso quedarme aquí sin luchar. - Brian comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en donde había ido Daerys, pero su mejor amiga se interpuso delante de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No Brian, terminó todo.

El joven miró a su amiga y luego miró a los demás.

\- ¿Es todo lo que piensan hacer? Tu Jonathan, hay muchas personas que necesitan tu ayuda, ¿Vas a abandonarlas? ¿Vas a rechazar tu propia forma de ser?

El joven de tez morena se quedó en silencio.

\- Tu Paul, ¿Que pasó con tu gran fuerza de voluntad? ¿Y que me dices tu Sun? No me digas que el gran poder tuyo y personalidad fuerte eran una simple mentira.

Ambos adultos se miraron entre si.

\- Conan, ¿Esa cabecita de genio no tiene ninguna idea acaso?

El rubio no emitió palabra.

\- Y que puedo decir de ti Laura. - Brian miró a los ojos a su mejor amiga. - ¿Dónde está toda esa energía y entusiasmo que me mostraste toda la vida? Al parecer debo tomar la iniciativa.

Brian se colocó frente a Laura y la tomó de la cintura acercando su rostro cada vez más a el de ella para sorpresa de la chica.

Pero el joven de forma inesperada, la levantó del suelo y empezó a cargarla en sus hombros.

\- ¿¡Que haces!?

\- Parece que te tengo que hacer acordar que a ti te gusta la aventura, no a mi. - sonrió Brian empezando a caminar hacía a donde había ido Daerys cargando a su amiga como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

Los demas se miraron entre sí y no dudaron en seguirlos.

Lo mas seguro era que iban a perder, pero lo harían sin rendirse y luchando todos juntos aunque ya no tengan poderes.

(-)

En el comedor de la casa de Jane, se encontraban ella junto a los gemelos y Kiwi. Sara aún tenía en sus brazos la caja con los demas medallones.

\- No hay que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso estar afuera. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Pero por qué no vuelves a transformarte en ranger y peleas? - preguntó Gabriel y recibió un golpe de su hermana. - Ah cierto, siempre lo olvido.

\- No he recibido ninguna información de ellos. - comentó la pelirroja preocupada. - volveré a los tuneles para ir a la base, estará destruida pero la computadora todavía funciona, ustedes no se muevan de aquí.

Pero justo en ese momento, el techo de la casa de Jane se vino completamente abajo debido a Daerys que había aparecido allí.

\- Con que vives aquí... - dijo Daerys viendo el pequeño lugar. - bonita y acojedora casa, claro, hasta ahora.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Váyanse de aquí! - gritó Jane a los gemelos.

Sara y Gabriel querían quedarse con ella, pero decidieron obedecerla y junto a la caja de los medallones y Kiwi, fueron otra vez hacía los varios tuneles que ellos mismos habían construido y así poder escapar.

\- Que amable de tu parte que los protegas, pero no irán muy lejos. - dijo Daerys lanzando un ataque sumamente poderoso desde su báculo hacía los túneles causando una explosión que se expandió por todos ellos, llegando incluso a destruir por completo la base y la pizzeria. - esos niños son historia, pero los medallones son indestructibles.

Furiosa, Jane tomó su disco con el medallón de Libra y se transformó en la ranger carmesí.

\- ¿Seguiras luchando a pesar de las consecuencias que trae sobre ti cada vez que te transformas ? Admiro tu valor, pero ya es inútil, tus otros amigos tambien perdieron. - dijo la reina mostrando su báculo con los cinco medallones que le había quitado a los rangers. - al parecer ya cambiaste de opinión.

La reina lanzó un poderoso rayo oscuro que impactó en Jane haciendo que choque con una de las paredes de su casa y que pierda su transformación.

\- Y con el tuyo querida, serán seis los medallones. - mencionó tomando el medallón de Libra y colocandolo en su báculo. - ahora iré a esos túneles por los seis restantes, mi victoria ya está dicha.

La reina sombra se introdujo en los tuneles dejando a la pelirroja con apenas fuerza para poder levantarse.

\- Debo... seguirla... Gabriel... Sara... Perdón por haberles fallado...

Caminando con dificultad, Jane también se metió a los túneles que estaban completamente destrozados e incluso se podía ver como eso había afectado en la calles de la ciudad.

\- Cielos, realmente fueron muy inteligentes en crear estos túneles subterráneos que conectan a los diferentes lugares donde ustedes frecuentan, me la hicieron bastante difícil. - dijo Daerys, que había vuelto a su forma normal para caminar por ahí. - ¿Todo esto fue idea tuya? - preguntó sabiendo que Jane la seguía.

Siguiendo su camino, la reina sombra había llegado a la base ranger, que ya estaba destruida debido al ataque de ella.

\- Este lugar era la base de operaciones de ustedes. - comentó la reina sombra. - parece que pusiste bastante esfuerzo de tu parte, que lastima que ese esfuerzo no haya valido nada.

En el medio de la base, Daerys encontró la caja de los demas medallones.

\- Pobres niños, creo que mi ataque los hizo polvo. - tomó la caja entre sus manos. - bien, ya es el momento.

La reina abrió la caja, pero para su sorpresa, estaba vacia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Donde están los demas medallones?

(-)

En el avión de Conan sobrevolando Mane Falls,se encontraban los gemelos y Kiwi junto a los otros seis medallones del horóscopo que guardaban en sus bolsillos.

\- Diablos, quien diría que un campo de fuerza creado por los medallones nos haya protegido de esa explosión. - se alegró Conan aliviado. - y que ademas, al salir de los tuneles, el avión de Conan pasaría por nosotros.

\- Los medallones son indestructibles. - dijo Sara. - siempre se protejeran a si mismos ante cualquier peligro, y como nosotros estábamos junto a ellos, también nos salvamos.

(-)

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Deberían estar aquí! - se enfureció Daerys.

\- Parece que hay una falla en tu perfecto plan... - sonrió Jane.

\- La unica falla aqui son ustedes. - dijo Daerys tomando del cuello a la pelirroja. - ahora mismo acabare contigo.

\- Entonces acaba con todos nosotros ahora. - dijo Brian entrando a la base junto a los demas.

\- ¿Todos se reunieron para morir juntos? Perfecto, les daré el gusto.

La reina sombra volvió a transformarse y con un ataque de su báculo, destrozó el techo de la base y con una rafaga de aire, impulso a los jovenes para arriba, ahora todos estaban en las calles de la ciudad otra vez.

\- Tan solo son basuras, basuras que me hicieron perder mucho tiempo, entiendanlo, tarde o temprano encontraré los demas medallones.

Los siete jovenes se pusieron en posición de pelea.

\- Ya no tendremos nuestros poderes ranger... - dijo Jonathan.

\- Pero tenemos todo lo que aprendimos siendolos. - siguió Paul.

\- El valor. - dijo Sun.

\- La fuerza. - dijo Laura.

\- Las ganas de seguir adelante. - comentó Conan.

\- La confiaza . - mencionó Jane.

\- Y la amistad. - finalizó Brian.

De repente, una luz comenzó a iluminar a los jovenes y cada uno de los espíritus de sus signos del horóscopovaparecieron tras ellos (excepto de Conan).

\- ¡Sagitario!

\- ¡Aries!

\- ¡Piscis!

\- ¡Tauro!

\- ¡Escorpio!

\- ¡Libra!

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Imposible! - gritó Daerys.

\- ¡Power Rangers fuerza del horóscopo!

Cada uno de los espíritus del horóscopo, se dirigieron a Daerys que comenzó a atacarlos con su báculo pero los ataques no surtian efecto.

Primero atacó el Escorpión, atarvesandola con su aguijón, después siguió el toro haciendo lo mismos con sus cuernos al igual que el carnero de Aries, siguieron los dos peces de Piscis, después el espíritu de libra para finalizar con un flechazo de fuego del Centauro de Sagitario.

El báculo de Daerys comenzó a deshacerse y los medallones cayeron al suelo mientras ella se estaba convirtiendo en piedra hasta quedar como si fuera una estatua.

El medallón de Sagitario fue directamente volando a las manos de Brian transformandolo automáticamente en el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario.

Creando varias flechas de fuego, las arrojó contra Daerys, que explotó sin dejar ningún rastro.

(-)

En el avión de Conan, parecía que unos sistemas de ataque se estaban activando sin que ellos tocaran nada ya que un gran misil estaba apareciendo en la parte posterior del mismo.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Conan.

\- Creo que esa es la respuesta. - señaló Sara, frente a ellos se encontraba la imponente nave sombra.

El misil se disparó automáticamente, destrozando la gran nave oscura que comenzó a caer alejándose de la ciudad causando una explosión en el cielo que todos los habitantes de Mane Falls notaron.

(-)

Los demas notaron esa explosión mientras Brian volvía a la normalidad totalmente agotado, todos volvieron a tomar sus respectivos medallones.

\- Fue una excelente idea dejar mi avión en piloto automático. - observó Conan atento ante las miradas de los demas.

A pesar del dolor que aún sentían en sus cuerpos, las nubes se alejaron de la ciudad y el sol volvía a salir.

No estaban seguros de que había pasado hace un momento, pero algo si lo era.

La lucha habia finalmente terminado, y ellos habían ganado.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Espero sus opiniones. Nossss vemossss.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 : Y el horóscopo de está semana es...**

 **-** Y ahora es el turno de... ¡Brian Tedson!

El mencionado se levantó de su asiento que se encontraba entre donde estaban sentados Laura y Jonathan para dirigirse al centro del escenario y para tomar su diploma de graduación que le entregaba el director de la escuela secundaria de Mane Falls.

Varios días ya habían pasado desde la derrota de Daerys junto con el clan sombra e inmediatamente, las reconstrucción de los varios lugares de la ciudad que habían quedado destrozadas por la batalla comezaron.

Era difícil para todos, pero los habitantes de la ciudad se mantenierion siempre optimistas y se iban a esforzar para que todo vuelva a ser tranquilo como antes.

Una vez que Brian tomó su diploma y sus padres tomaron miles de fotos, volvió a sentarse entre sus amigos y la ceremonia de graduación continuó.

Ya finalizada, todos los estudiantes realizaron el clásico revoleo de sus bonetes oscuros y fueron junto a sus respectivas familias que no paraban de felicitarlos.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya está mamá. - dijo Brian alejando a su madre que casi lo estaba asfixiando con el abrazo que le estaba dando.

\- Es que todavía no creo que mi pequeño niñito... - Johanna no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a llorar pero Carl la abrazó y le sonrió a Brian.

\- En varios años será tu turno niñita. - sonrió Brian tomando a Clara sus brazos.

\- No quiero, es mucho más divertido ser pequeña. - se quejó la niña.

Mirando para un costado, Brian notó que Laura, Jonathan y Conan después de haber sido felicitados por sus propias familas, se dirigieron hacía la esquina del patio de la escuela, en donde estaban Paul, Sun, Jane y los gemelos.

\- En un momento regreso. - dijo el joven dejando a su hermana con sus padres y yendo hacía donde estaban los demás.

\- Felicitaciones, ahora se podría decir que ya son adultos capaces de seguir con sus vidas. - bromeó Sun.

\- El futuro es incierto... - dijo Conan exagerando.

\- No pueden hablar de ser adultos, ustedes son bastante inmaduros. - dijo Brian llegando y sumándose a la conversación.

\- Es que se trata de eso, ser responsable como adulto, pero disfrutar como un niño. - sonrió Paul.

\- ¿Ahora todos empezaran a decir alguna frase cliché típica de las películas? - rió Laura. - solo falta que Jonathan diga como siempre que el amor lo soluciona todo.

\- Hey, eso es verdad. - reclamó el joven de tez oscura.

\- Si a la persona que le gusta todo ese tipo de películas eres tu Laura. - rió Brian.

\- Parece que al final nadie aquí es una persona muy madura. - dijo Sara.

\- ¿Y tu sí? - preguntó Gabriel.

\- Bueno, basta basta. - paró Jane la patética discusión. - felicidades chicos, esto hay que celebrarlo, lastima que ya no tenemos ni base ni pizzería, pero por como está todo, no son necesarias.

\- Nunca pensé que estarías tan tranquila, todos nosotros terminamos apegandonos a ese lugar. - confesó Brian.

\- Es que es un lugar realmente importante para mi. - dijo la pelirroja. - pero ya no tengo dinero para arreglarlo, apenas tengo casa ahora y ni se como pagaré los próximos impuestos. - rió de forma triste.

\- Seguro podemos hacer algo entre todos. - dijo Laura abrazandola.

\- Ya hicieron mucho, mucho realmente, no es necesario. - Jane le respondió el abrazo.

\- Si el problema aquí es el dinero, yo tengo mucho. - comentó Conan.

\- No, ya dije que no es necesario. - reiteró la pelirroja.

\- Pues ya lo hice. - sonrió el rubio de rulos inocentemente. - mientras ustedes hablaban, le mande mensajes a los mejores constructores de la ciudad, la pizzería estará reparada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿De verdad lo estas diciendo? - preguntó Jane ilusionada.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la chica en llamas. - respondió Conan. - ya lo verás, será mucho mejor que antes.

De manera sorpresiva, Jane saltó hacía Conan, para abrazarlo. El obviamente realizó la misma acción.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por mí. - susurró la pelirroja al oido de Conan para que nadie más escuche. - te quiero, te quiero mucho Conan, pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja se separó del rubio, dejándolo un poco confundido.

\- Esto si que fue algo muy raro. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Ni siquiera a mi me abrazaste de esa manera. - se quejó Laura fingiendo enojo.

\- Entonces vayamos todos a mi casa a celebrar, de a poco, no sabremos cuando volveremos a estar todos juntos otra vez. - dijo Brian.

Y era verdad, ya con todo el asunto de los sombras resueltos, cada uno tomaría un rumbo distinto.

Debido a sus trabajos de caridad con la gente, Jonathan se iría de la ciudad junto a Sophia, Eloy y Diana hacía Los Ángeles a ayudar a una de los lugares de asistencia social más importante del país.

Conan, había decidido recorrer el mundo con el avión que le habían regalado sus padres.

Laura se quedaría en Mane Falls por el momento para estudiar en la escuela de teatro, pero a tiempo completo.

Paul y Sun también se quedarían, pero como la escuela de defensa personal de ellos había tenido mucho éxito, un empresario les había ofrecido expanderlos por el resto de California, motivo por el cual deberían moverse por todo el condado de manera casi semanal.

La pelirroja no sabía hasta ese instante que hacer debido a que la pizzería había sido destruida, pero ahora gracias a la ayuda de Conan iba a poder seguir adelante junto con Gabriel, Sara y el pequeño Kiwi.

En tanto a Brian, había logrado conseguir una beca para la universidad pública de Illinois casi al otro lado del país para estudiar ciencias de la computación.

Iba a ser un cambio radical para todos, pero con todas las aventuras que habían pasado, nada de lo que pase de hoy en adelante podría soprenderlos.

\- ¿Y esas caras largas? - sonrió Brian. - recuerden a Sagitario, siempre hay que mantenerse optimistas ante cualquier situación.

\- Te aprendiste muy bien todo el discurso del horóscopo. - rió Jane.

\- Estuvimos todo este año escuchandote. - dijo está vez Laura.

Todos rieron, para terminar dándose un abrazo grupal.

(-)

Esa misma noche, todos ya estaba reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa de Brian.

Carl y Johanna se habían ido a la casa del primero en Rodhesfore con Clara para que los jovenes puedan disfrutar esa noche. No era mucho problema ya que al ser la ciudad continua a Mane Falls, en pocos minutos ya podian ir y volver cuando quisieran.

Paul y Sun estaban cocinando unas hamburguesas en la parrilla, ya que pensaban que habían comido mucha pizza durante todo ese tiempo.

Jonathan, Conan, Jane y los gemelos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras el rubio contaba como el big bang había creado todo lo que existía hoy en dia.

Mas alejados, acostados en el pasto, estaban Brian y Laura mirando las estrellas al igual que el dia que se habían conocido.

\- Te voy extrañar muchísimo. - decía Laura sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- Todavía falta para que me vaya, podemos hacer millones de cosas todavía. - dijo su mejor amigo girando su cabeza a un costado para mirarla directamente.

\- Pero solo pensar eso me hace sentir mal. - afirmó la chica también mirandolo. - va a ser algo demasiado raro estar lejos de ti...

\- Me siento de la misma forma...

Sin que se dieran cuenta y sin importarles si eran observados por los demas o no, los rostros de Brian y Laura se iban acercando poco a poco pero cuando sus labios estaban solo centímetros de tocarse, Jane golpeó un vaso de vidrio con una cuchara para llamar la atención de todos, quienes se acercaron a la mesa y también se sentaron.

\- Primero antes que todo damas y caballeros. - habló Jane parandose sobre la silla donde estaba sentada. - gracias, nunca pensé que esto me acercaría tanto a ustedes. - dijo sinceramente y todos sonrieron. - y segundo, ya sabrán que al no haber ya ningúna clase de peligro, no es necesaria la presencia de los rangers...

Sara puso la caja de los medallones en el centro de la mesa y la abrió, allí se veían los medallones restantes que aún no habían sido usados los cuales eran el de Cancer, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo, Acuario y Géminis.

\- Lo ideal hubiera sido que todos los demas signos hubieran encontrado a sus respectivos protectores. - explicó la pelirroja con el medallón de Libra en sus manos. - pero con el Clan Sombra destruido, ya no existe ningún peligro. - dijo para terminar colocando su medallón dentro de la caja.

\- Con esto pude reafirmar todas las ganas que siempre tuve de ayudar a las demás personas por encima de mis intereses personales, siempre con amabilidad. - dijo Jonathan colocando el medallón de Piscis en la caja, a la misma vez que de su pecho, los pequeños Fish Zords saltaban hacía el medallón y se desvanecian cuando lo tocaban.

\- Pude saber por fin que a pesar de la personalidad fuerte que tengo, no dejarme llevar por mis emociones y lograr equilibrar tanto mi fuerza como mi tranquilidad. - dijo Sun colocando también el medallón en la caja y el Scorpion Zord saltaba desde su hombro hacía ella, también desvaneciendose.

\- Siempre seré paciente, persistente y decidido. - dijo Paul colocando su medallón mientras el Black Taurus Zord caminaba por la mesa hacía la caja y también desaparecía en el aire.

\- Seguiré siendo igual que ahora. - dijo Laura colocando su medallón. - con ganas de siempre vivir la vida al máximo y cada aventura que tenga delante mio. - el Pink Aries Zord también caminó por la mesa hasta desvanecerse dentro de la caja.

Tan sólo faltaba el medallón de Sagitario y todos observaron a Brian.

El Red Centaurus Zord habia aparecido en su hombro y le hizo un gesto de afirmación, un gesto de que todo estaba bien.

Brian no necesitaba ninguna palabra para decir, sabía muy bien que el era el que más había cambiado y para bien, gracias a Sagitario, Laura y los que nunca creyó poder llamar amigos.

El joven colocó su medallón y el Centaurus Zord se desvaneció mientras parecía que le sonreía.

Con todos los objetos circulares en la caja, los rangers también entregaron sus horoscomorphers.

\- ¿Donde estarán ahora? - preguntó Paul.

\- No te preocupes. - respondió Jane. - estarán en un lugar totalmente seguro, nadie podrá saberlo.

Sabían que podían confiar en que ella ocultaria bien la caja y los horoscomorphers, que también fueron guardados en otra caja.

\- Las constelaciones seguirán brillando debido a que ustedes ya están conectados a ellas. - volvió a a hablar la pelirroja. - siempre estarán con ustedes, protegiendose mutuamente.

La caja con los medallones fue cerrada al igual que la de los horoscomorphers y Sara los puso dentro de la mochila que Jane había llevado esa noche.

\- ¿Y ese olor? - preguntó Conan.

\- ¡Las hamburguesas se están quemando! - gritaron Paul y Sun al mismo tiempo mientras todos reian.

Cada uno seguiría su propio camino y a pesar de que se prometieron siempre mantenerse en contacto a través de videollamadas, no era lo mismo que estar todos juntos en persona, por lo que estaban decididos a disfrutar como nunca esa noche.

\- Sabía que Brian y yo debíamos cocinarlas. - dijo Laura. - siempre cocinamos mejor que ustedes.

\- ¿De verdad niñita? ¿No crees que sos muy creida? - preguntó Sun.

\- Otra vez los signos con personalidad más fuerte discuten. - rió Jane. - pero está vez no mantendré el equilibrio, escucharé todo de principio a final.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Entre Jonathan y Conan tomaron a Jane, Brian tomó a Laura y Paul a Sun, para después correr con ellas a cuestas suyas hacía la pileta que había en ese patio y arrojarse todos.

\- ¿¡Te crees muy gracioso Brian!? - preguntó furiosa Laura. - ¡Iré por ti!

Una lucha chicos contra chicas se había armado dentro de la piscina, que claramente la estaban ganando los chicos.

Gabriel iba a ser lo mismo con su hermana y arrojarla al agua, pero ella se le adelantó y lo hizo primero.

\- Parece que al fin y al cabo, también soy inmadura como ustedes. - dijo la niña rubia lanzándose a la piscina.

(-)

En un lugar desierto alejado de la civilización, se hallaba la nave sombra completamente destruida y sin ningún rastro de que alguien estuviera allí.

Todas las maquinarias estabas destrozadas, al igual que el trono en donde la reina sombra se solía sentar.

Dentro de la habitación de Daerys, se encontraba colgando con ganchos que lo atravaseban, el cuerpo sin vida de Reyis que la reina sombra solía usar como si fuera un saco de boxeo después de haber acabado con él tras el fracaso de los Adrenaline Rangers.

Parecía no tener vida, hasta que de un momento para otro, los ojos heterocromicos de Reyis se abrieron.

\- Daerys ha muerto, eso quiere decir que la primera fase a finalizado. - sonrió. - es el momento de que inicie la segunda.

Reyis comenzó a arrancarse los ganchos que atravasaban su cuerpo para liberarse y caer al suelo de pie, las heridas de su cuerpo se curaron de manera automática.

\- Pobre reina sombra, realmente acabaron con ella sin dejar ningún rastro, pero no es ninguna sorpresa realmente, era el destino.

El sombra al salir de la nave, notó que estaba justamente cercano al lugar qie quería tal cual estaba todo planeado.

Reyis caminó hacia el frente no sin antes tirar un rayo oscuro contra lo que quedaba de la nave sombra haciendola polvo de manera automática.

\- Es aquí. - sonrió Reyis después de haber caminado unos pocos minutos y llegar hacía el frente de una cueva a la cual entró.

Al final de la cueva, se encontraban tres ataúdes que parecían fuertemente blindados y al lado de ellos, había una figura circular estaba tapada por una manta color blanca.

\- No se preocupen mis queridos compañeros. - dijo Reyis tocando uno de los ataúdes. - ya despertaran en poco tiempo, dentro de un año aproximadamente y juntos... - el sombra sacó la manta que cubría esa figura, dando a conocer un objeto circular con forma de ruleta que tenía todos los símbolos del horóscopo a su alrededor y otro símbolo en el centro. - cumpliremos, lo que el destino tiene preparado para todos...

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron desde el principio este fanfic y a los que se sumaron después, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la misma forma que yo disfruté** **escribiendo y como podrán ver, éste no será el final (?**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias y esperen la continuación, nosssss vemossss.**


	43. Trailer de la Segunda Fase

**Trailer de la Segunda Fase.**

Alrededor de una gran fogata en un hermoso campo, doce personas vestidas de blanco (6 mujeres y 5 hombres que parecían de entre unos 20 o 30 años, y un niño de alrededor de 10 u 11 años aproximadamente) se encontraban sentadas mirándo el fuego fijamente.

El aspecto de esas personas era tan magistral que cualquiera que los viera creerian que se tratan de verdaderos angeles.

Cada uno de ellos poseía un símbolo diferente en sus nucas, los símbolos de los signos del horóscopo.

La mujer que tenía el simbolo de Sagitario en su nuca, de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules y vestida con un vestido blanco observaba las llamas, en donde se veía la imagen de Brian sentado en la habitación de la universidad leyendo un libro de computación y anotando varias cosas en su cuaderno.

El hombre de pelo oscuro que llevaba el simbolo de Tauro, sentado junto a la mujer de pelo castaño con el símbolo de Escorpio veían juntos la imagen de Paul y Sun que mostraba la fogata, ambos estaban en medio de una clase de pelea con varios alumnos.

El joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros y despeinado con el simbolo de Aries veía como Laura en un escenario y con un libreto en sus manos daba ordenes a varios actores en una escuela de teatro.

Sentado al lado de el joven con el simbolo de Aries, una chica de rulos oscuros con el símbolo de Piscis observaba como Jonathan estaba ayudanso en un comedor que ofrecía comida para la gente en situación de calle.

El hombre de tez morena que parecía tener una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo con el simbolo de Libra en su nuca, veía como Jane atendía a varias personas en la pizzería que había sido renovada de una forma increíble.

Las otras seis personas de blanco con los simbolos de Acuario, Cancer, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo y Géminis respectivamente, observaban también en las imágenes que les mostraban la fogata, a ciertos jóvenes que serían los que protegerian a sus signos del horóscopo pero que aún no lo sabían ni tenían idea de que en un futuro lo iban a hacer.

El niño pelirrojo de 10 años con el simbolo de Leo parecía bastante molesto ya que no lograba ver a nadie en la fogata y estaba apunto de hacer un berrinche pero fue calmado por la chica que tenía el simbolo de Cancer.

\- Ya ha pasado un año. - dijo la rubia de Sagitario. - cada uno de ustedes siguió con sus vida de forma pacífica sin la necesidad de seguir peleando, sin embargo, deben estar preparados para lo que se viene...

\- ¿Crees que estén listos? - preguntó el hombre de Tauro, tanto él como la rubia de Sagitario habían logrado conocer a sus sucesores en el momento que habían logrado despertar sus poderes en el White Place, Brian con el poder ardiente y Paul con el escudo Tauroscorpino.

\- Deberán estarlo. - respondió ella.

En ese momento, las diferentes imágenes que veía cada uno se transformó en la misma, la de un joven vestido de negro que caminaba por la calle tranquilamente.

La imagen en la fogata nuevamente cambió y mostró a Reyis observando a ese joven para después desaparecer y volver a aparecer en la cueva donde estaban aquellos tres ataúdes y esa extraña ruleta que tenía los doce símbolos del horóscopo y otro simbolo en el centro.

\- El decimotercer signo del horóscopo. - dijo la rubia mientras todos observaban. - Ofiuco, ha despertado.

El fuego se apagó repentinamente y los doce miraron hacía el cielo para ver las estrellas.

Debían mantener las esperanzas en que sus sucesores logren evitar el fatídico destino que se les había impuesto.

\- Pueden hacerlo... - sonrió la rubia de Sagitario para después acostarse en el pasto al igual que los demás y mirar el cielo.

 **Segunda Fase, 1 de noviembre.**

 **Espero que la disfruten, recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nosss vemossss.**


	44. Tráiler 2 de la Segunda Fase

**Trailer 2 de la Segunda Fase.**

Una vez que llegó a la cueva, Reyis observó las tres tumbas que había allí.

\- Uzi... Stefano... Mireia... - dijo pasando su mano por las tres tumbas mientras caminaba. - estamos a prácticamente nada de que ustedes despierten y realizemos juntos lo que el destino preparó para nosotros...para los rangers... Y para todo el mundo...

El sombra dirigió su vista hacía esa extraña ruleta que tenía los doce símbolos del horóscopo a su alrededor y otro signo en su centro con un símbolo que parecía ser el de una clase de serpiente.

De una pequeña caja que traía en su bolsillo, Reyis sacó un objeto circular que poseía el mismo símbolo que el centro de la ruleta.

\- Tranquilo Ofiuco, debes guardar la calma. - sonrió Reyis notando como el medallón que tenía en la mano comezaba a brillar. - tu compañero no está muy lejos de aquí, se encuentra en aquella dirección. - señalaba el sombra saliendo fuera de la cueva y su dedo índice indicaba el norte. - tu compañero está en la Ciudad de Mane Falls viviendo una vida completamente normal sin saber que es una de las claves de el destino de todos. - Reyis volvió dentro de la cueva para observar otra vez la ruleta. - pero para que lo conozcas, la ruleta del destino debe empezar a girar...

 **Segunda Fase, 1 de noviembre.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nosss vemosss.**


	45. Segunda fase, capítulo 1

**Segunda Fase**

 **Capítulo 1 : Reencuentro, parte 1.**

 _Cada uno de los espíritus del horóscopo, se dirigieron a Daerys que comenzó a atacarlos con su báculo pero los ataques no surtian efecto._

 _Primero atacó el Escorpión, atravesandola con su aguijón, después siguió el toro haciendo lo mismos con sus cuernos al igual que el carnero de Aries, siguieron los dos peces de Piscis, después el espíritu de libra para finalizar con un flechazo de fuego del Centauro de Sagitario._

 _El báculo de Daerys comenzó a deshacerse y los medallones cayeron al suelo mientras ella se estaba convirtiendo en piedra hasta quedar como si fuera una estatua._

 _El medallón de Sagitario fue directamente volando a las manos de Brian transformandolo automáticamente en el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario._

 _Creando varias flechas de fuego, las arrojó contra Daerys, que explotó sin dejar ningún rastro._

 _A pesar del dolor que aún sentían en sus cuerpos, las nubes se alejaron de la ciudad y el sol volvía a salir._

 _No estaban seguros de que había pasado hace un momento, pero algo si lo era._

 _La lucha habia finalmente terminado, y ellos habían ganado..._

 _Habían ganado..._

 _Habían ganado..._

¿Habían ganado?

(-)

 **Un año después.**

 **Afueras de Mane Falls.**

Los ojos de Reyis se encontraban cerrados.

El sombra estaba descansando contra una de las paredes de la cueva que estaba habitando ya hace un año después de que los Power Rangers derrotaran a la reina del clan sombra Daerys.

Su descanso hubiera continuado si no era porque una enorme sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo hizo que sus ojos heterocronomicos se abrieran y que él se ponga de pie rápidamente para acercarse a la ruleta que tenia los doce signos del horóscopo a su alrededor y el símbolo de la serpiente en el centro.

La ruleta comenzó a rodearse de una extraña energia para seguidamente, comenzar a girar lentamente.

\- Si... Es el momento. -sonrió Reyis mirando la ruleta y después las tres tumbas que había a su costado. - la segunda fase ha iniciado...

(-)

 **Mane Falls.**

Un año después de que los habitantes de la ciudad presenciaran varias de las luchas contra las fuerzas del mal que aun desconocían, los héroes de colores ya no habían vuelto a aparecer.

Y realmente no era necesario.

Tras la última vez que los Power Rangers fueron vistos, los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron inmediatamente la remodelación de la misma y trascurridos esos 12 meses, parecía un lugar totalmente nuevo.

Cada persona seguía tranquilamente con su vida y quehaceres diarios mientras que los pocos disturbios causados por ladrones que querían aprovechar la situación delicada eran resueltos de manera muy eficiente por la policía.

Todo marchaba como debía marchar.

Siendo un lunes al mediodía, varios estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Mane Falla iban a almorzar a la nueva y remodelada Lucky's Pizza que estaba siendo atendida por Jane con ayuda de los gemelos.

\- Vamos Gabriel, lleva este pedido para la mesa 5. - ordenó la pelirroja al niño rubio de 13 años que ahora había comezado el primer año de secundaria al igual que Sara.

\- ¡Como usted ordene jefa! - obedeció Gabriel como si de un soldado se tratara.

Como ese era el último pedido, Jane se sentó detrás de la barra y con su celular le sacó una foto al lugar que estaba repleto e inmediatamente se la mandó a Conan.

"Mira, todo esto es gracias a ti niño" escribió la pelirroja tras mandarsela.

"Por ti compraría la luna, si querés lo hago, sabes que puedo" respondió inmediatamente el rubio causando una gran sonrisa en Jane.

"Te extraño" escribió ella sin pensarlo y cuando iba a borrar el mensaje Conan respondió.

"No te preocupes, ya estaré pronto allí"

"Espero" escribió la pelirroja esta vez sin ninguna vergüenza.

Desde cuando cada miembro del equipo siguió sus propios proyectos, todos seguían en contacto de forma diaria. Pero se podría decir que Jane y Conan habían logrado formar una especie de relación a distancia que al parecer, quedaría bien en claro cuando ambos se volvieran a ver.

Era el momento por la tarde que la pizzería debía cerrar y ya con ningún cliente dentro, la pelirroja se puso a limpiar el lugar con ayuda de los gemelos.

\- Toc toc toc toc. - escuchó Jane una voz femenina que provenia de la puerta que estaba siendo abierta.

\- ¿Siempre vas a hacer tus visitas cuando estoy limpiando la mugre Laura? - sonrió la pelirroja viendo a su amiga entrar.

\- Te ves sexy aunque estés limpiando, es algo que tienes ya de forma natural. - respondió Laura abrazándola.

La chica que anteriormente portaba el medallón de Aries iba vestida con una camisa a cuadros color roja con marron, jeans y zapatos negros y el collar que le había regalado Brian para la graduación aún colgaba en su cuello.

Lo único diferente en ella era su cabello, que había optado por dejarselo crecer hasta actualmente llegar a la mitad de su espalda además de tambien dejarlo en su color original negro, solo teniendo las puntas teñidas ligeramente de rosa.

La pelirroja físicamente seguía igual que siempre, vestida con un chaleco con brillos carmesí y jeans azules.

Después de los respectivos saludos e incluso la aparición del perro Kiwi con una mayor estatura y con un collar verde en su cuello que llevaba su nombre saludando muy emocionada a Laura, ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas para comer pizza y así ponerse al día con todas las cosas que habían hecho.

\- Cielos, todavía no creo que Conan haya pagado todo esto. - comentó Laura todavía no acostumbrandose a la nueva pizzería a pesar de que ya varias veces había ido cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre. - realmente se preocupa mucho por ti. - dijo formando una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No pongas esa cara que ya se a lo que te estas refiriendo. - rió la pelirroja.

\- Dime, dime, dime. - dijo Laura con una mezcla de emoción y ansias. - Cuando el vuelva de su viaje por el mundo ¿Van a formalizar?

\- Espera, espera, espera. - la calmó Jane. - parece que estas mas emocionada tu de que pase que yo. - rió.

\- Es que hacen muy buena pareja. - afirmó Laura.

\- Es que tampoco puedo explicarlo muy bien, desde la primera vez que lo vi siempre creí que iba a ser una molestia para lo que estabamos haciendo en el momento, pero no solo fue una ayuda primordial, sino que... Me fue cautivando poco a poco. - confesó la pelirroja.

\- Perfecto. - sonrió Laura victoriosa. - es justamente lo que quería escuchar, ¿Cuando es la boda?

\- Supongo que después de que no tenga que hacer mas descubrimientos científicos. - respondió la pelirroja mostrandole el celular a Laura donde había una noticia.

"Joven de 18 años crea metal liquido vivo" y se veía una foto de Conan junto a otros científicos.

\- Quien diría que su viaje por el mundo se convertiría en viaje de negocios. - dijo Laura sorprendida. - ese chico si que tiene sorpresas.

\- Bien, bien, ahora tu dime... - dijo Jane con una mirada maliciosa. - ¿Tu y Brian?

Laura puso una cara que no le gustó para nada a la pelirroja.

\- La verdad no lo se... - respondió la Ariana un poco alfligida. - el está muy ocupado con la universidad y yo con el teatro y aunque hablamos siempre cuando hay tiempo, siento que no es lo mismo...

\- Todavía no entiendo como no aclararon todo antes de que él se fuera. - dijo Jane. - era algo totalmente obvio que ambos lo necesitaban.

\- Supongo que ninguno de los dos quería estar pensando en el otro teniendo cosas muchas mas importantes que hacer.

\- Son un par de idiotas, ¿Lo sabían?

\- Lo se Jane, lo se. - dijo Laura desanimada. - tengo miedo de que si no lo tengo frente a mi, poco a poco mis sentimientos se vayan yendo y que a él le pase exactamente lo mismo... además de que últimamente tampoco ha estado respondiendo mis mensajes...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Trata un momento de no pensar en eso. - sugirió Jane. - hace poco he hablado con Paul y Sun, dicen que en unos pocos días estarán por aquí al igual que Jonathan, podríamos hacer una reunión.

\- Que bueno que a todos les este yendo bien con sus cosas. - sonrió Laura. - sería muy bueno reunirnos, lastima que Conan sigue con su viaje y Bri...

\- No, no, no, no lo menciones, te dije que no tenías que pensar en eso, cuando hay tensión entre Sagitario y Aries se puede formar una situación muy...

\- Bueno jefa, le haré caso. - rió Laura recordando los primeros momentos como ranger junto a ellos.

\- ¡Te dije que tenías que limpiar el horno idiota! ¡Mira como quedó todo ahora! - se escuchó la voz de Sarah desde la cocina.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Siempre la culpa de todo la tengo yo? - se oyó también la voz de Gabriel.

\- ¿Me ayudas con aquellos dos? - preguntó Jane riendo mientras se levantaba para ver que pasaba en la cocina.

\- Claro que sí.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie, Laura revisó su celular para ver si el mensaje que le había mandado a Brian antes de llegar a la pizzería había sido respondido pero no, ni siquiera había sido visto.

Estuvo muy tentada de volverle a escribir pero no lo hizo gracias a que la voz de Jane la distrajo.

\- ¿Vendras Laura? - preguntó la pelirroja desde la cocina. - lindo problema hay acá.

\- Espero que al menos me pagues como antes. - rió Laura yendo hacía la cocina.

(-)

 **Afueras de Mane Falls.**

La ruleta seguía girando ante la macabra sonrisa de Reyis, pero por un momento su atención se enfocó en las tres tumbas, de donde se escuchaban varios ruidos.

\- Es la hora compañeros, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡Deben despertar!

La cueva comenzó a temblar debido a la energía oscura increíblemente poderosa que las tumbas empezaban a emanar, parecía que todo se iba a venir abajo.

Una vez que todo se calmó, una de las tumbas comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente hasta que la tapa cayó al suelo.

De la misma, una figura femenina iba poniéndose de pie poco a poco.

Se trataba de una chica delgada de pelo naranja corto, labios pintados de rojo, sus ojos eran celestes y su piel blanca como si se tratara de una persona normal. Sus vestimentas consistían en botas oscuras hasta las rodillas, una pollera negra y la parte superior de su cuerpo tan solo estaba tapada por un top color negro.

Era realmente muy bella.

Ya fuera de la tumba, un hacha muy peculiar apareció en sus manos, el mango era sumamente afilado y tal vez capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.

\- ¿No crees que te tardaste mucho Reyis? - preguntó la chica con una voz muy cautivadora.

\- Mireia. - sonrió el sombra. - todo es tal cual como debe pasar.

La segunda tumba estaba siendo abierta también, pero al parecer quien estaba dentro tenia muchos problemas para abrirla ya que comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente.

Varios gritos desquiciados se escuchaban de ahí, hasta que finalmente la tumba explotó debido a que sea quién sea que estuviera dentro, uso varios proyectiles con un arma para destrozarla.

Detrás del polvo que causó la explosión, un joven de piel morena apareció.

Tenia varios extraños tatuajes en el rostro, un pequeño aro en su nariz, sus pantalones eran de cuero negro, tenía una remera también negra y una campera que parecía que eran las que usan los exploradores que van al Antártida para protegerse del frío también de color oscuro.

Su cabello tenía pequeñas rastas y parecían teñidos de color violeta.

\- ¿No pudiste contener la emoción Uzi? - preguntó Reyis.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, necesitaba destruir algo. - respondió Uzi con una voz muy hiperactiva mientras en sus manos aparecían dos armas de su mismo nombre.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la tercera tumba ya se encontraba abierta y todos notaron a un joven de cabello oscuro lacio para un costado con una vestimenta bastante antigua pero muy elegante color también negra.

\- Le pido mis disculpas por no presentarme como es debido señor Reyis. - dijo el joven quitando polvo de su traje que parecía un Smoking antiguo. - mis ropas se encontraban bastante sucias y necesitaba limpiarlas antes de presentarme hacia ustedes.

\- Te entiendo Stefano, ha sido mucho tiempo ahí dentro. - sonrió Reyis mirando a sus tres compañeros de toda la vida. - es emocionante reecontrarnos todos nuevamente, y mas que todo para ser los que lleven a cabo lo que el destino dice. - los cuatro miraron la ruleta que seguía girando y Reyis volvió a hablar. - solo nos falta una cosa para estar completos y seguir esto como se debe...

Reyis mostró a sus compañeros el medallón con el símbolo de la serpiente.

\- ¿Ya tiene a algún humano que pueda conectarse con la serpiente? - preguntó Stefano.

\- Claro que sí, solo que seguro nos interrumpirian ciertas personas, por lo que primero hay que distraerlos. - respondió Reyis alzando sus dedos hacia fuera de la cueva y disparando cuentas de pequeñas bolas oscuras que se convirtieron en criaturas de tamaño humano similares a los sombras de Daerys pero con la diferencia de que estos poseían extrañas puntas de metal esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y empezaron a dirigirse a Mane Falls.

Varios de esos sombras se unieron y formaron una criatura de aproximadamente 6 metros con aspecto de un lagartos parado en dos patas con dichas puntas de metal por su cuerpo.

\- Quiero ir, tengo ganas de matar a alguien. - dijo Uzi totalmente exaltado.

\- Tranquilo, nosotros vamos por lo que nos conscierne concierne que definitivamente es mucho mas interesante. - sonrió Reyis mirando el medallón con el símbolo de la serpiente.

(-)

 **Mane Falls.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, momento en que la pizzería debía volver a abrir sus puertas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme un poco con las cosas aquí. - dijo Jane.

\- No es nada, a veces es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos. - sonrió Laura.

\- Oye, todavía no somos ancianas. - se quejó la pelirroja. - estamos jóvenes y sexys.

\- Bien, nos veremos después. - la saludó Laura con un beso el mejilla.

\- Recuerda que tendremos nuestra reunión con los demás , yo la organizare. - dijo Jane. - pero no pienses en el idiota de Sagitario por el momento.

\- Te haré caso jefa. - respondió Laura a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero el sonido de Kiwi quejándose le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya tienes hambre? - preguntó la pelirroja al canino.

Pero el animal hacía sonidos como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo extraño, de algo que lo incomodaba totalmente y en eso, aparecieron los gemelos con rostros sumamente preocupados.

\- Creo que deberían prender la televisión. - dijo Sarah muy seriamente, Gabriel parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

La pelirroja prendió el televisor de la pizzería y junto a Laura vieron una noticia de último momento dada por un reportero que se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad.

"Hemos recibido avisos de varios disturbios y destrozos que al parecer son causadas por esas mismas criaturas que atracaron la ciudad hace un año" comentó mientras la cámara enfocaba a lo lejos como las criaturas perseguían a personas y destruían, mandados por una especie de gran lagarto oscuro.

\- Esos son... - decía Laura.

\- No... Imposible... - dijo Jane.

Sin embargo, lograron notar que esas criaturas tenían un aspecto mucho mas humanizado. Claro, a excepción del lagarto.

\- ¿Que mierda significa esto? - se preguntaba Laura tomándose la cabeza.

\- Hay que ir ya. - dijo la pelirroja. - Gabriel, Sarah, vayan rápido a buscar los medallones y Horoscomorphers.

\- Pero tu dijiste que nunca mas..

\- ¡Vayan ahora! - gritó Jane y los gemelos de inmediato salieron de la pizzería. - nosotras Laura, iremos allí urgente a salvar a las personas mientras Gabriel y Sarah nos traen nuestros medallones.

\- ¿Entonces..

\- Así es amiga, volveremos a ser rangers.

La señal en la televisión se cortó y lo último que se vio fue al reportero correr asustado.

(-)

Los nuevos sombras atacaban a cada persona que tenían cerca e incluso ya habían tomado a varios prisioneros en el centro del parque, muchos de esos prisioneros eran la misma policía que trató de defender a los ciudadanos.

El sombra lagarto lanzó por su boca un extraño humo que durmió a todos los rehenes e incluso a otras personas que estaban cercanas al lugar.

\- Son demasiados. - comentó Laura que estaba junto a Jane entre unos arbustos en donde por suerte el efecto de ese humo no había llegado. - ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?

\- Hay que esperar a que Gabriel y Sarah nos traigan los medallones ya que así como estamos no podremos hacer absolutamente nada... Diablos, ya se están tardando demasiado...

Uno de los sombras del lugar logró divisar a las dos chicas entre los arbustos y le indicó al sombra lagarto.

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - se preguntó Laura al ver que varios de los sombras se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a rodear al lugar.

\- ¡Rayos!¡Nos han visto! ¡Parecen ser mucho mas inteligentes! - gritó Jane.

Ya era tarde para escapar, estaban rodeadas.

\- Habrá que pelear así... - dijo Laura y ambas salieron de los arbustos para enfrentarlos.

La pelirroja lanzó una patada contra uno de los sombras pero este ni se inmutó, lo mismo pasó con Laura tratándole de pegarle a otro pero sus puños resultaron heridos por esas espinas de metal que las criaturas tenían por todo el cuerpo.

Con increíble velocidad, los sombras atacaron a golpes a las chicas por todos los lados posibles sin darles ni la mas mínima posibilidad de defenderse.

Con las dos tiradas en el suelo y con varias heridas sangrando, el sombra lagarto se abrió pasó entre los demás y las tomó de los pies para arrojarlas fuertenmete fuertemente a cada una para un costado. Jane chocó contra un árbol y Laura contra un auto estacionado cerca del parque.

La chica de aries no podía levantarse, por lo que con la poca fuerza que tenía, tomó su celular y seleccionó el número de Brian para llamarlo, para después desmayarse mientras que la llamada todavía esperaba ser atendida.

(-)

 **Universidad de Illinois.**

En cuarto bastante desordenado, donde se encontraban varios apuntes con calculos que parecían difíciles, una computadora y varias cosas mas de un típico estudiante universitario, el celular de Brian comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre una pequeña mesa.

La pantalla del mismo mostraba que era una llamada de Laura.

Pero la llamada no era atendida por nadie.

 **Y se empieza con la segunda parte de la historia. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios opinando.**

 **Recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosss.**


	46. Segunda fase, capítulo 2

**Segunda Fase.**

 **Capítulo 2 : Reencuentro, parte 2.**

 **Universidad de Illinois.**

El celular de Brian seguía vibrando y sonando por la llamada de Laura, pero continuaba sin ser contestada.

Debido a que el aparato se encontraba al borde de la pequeña mesa, tras vibrar un par de veces más, cayó al piso y de esa forma se desarmo.

(-)

 **Mane Falls.**

"Numero no disponible " mostró la pantalla del celular de Laura, que aún estaba desmayada.

Con mucha dificultad, Jane logró ponerse de píe y vió como la mayoría de sombras se dirigían hacía su amiga tendida en el suelo.

Empezó a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar hacía ella, pero no llegó demasiado lejos ya que el sombra lagarto se interpuso en su camino rápidamente y le dió una patada que la hizo caer nuevamente.

La pelirroja esta vez ya no tenía las energías suficientes para poder levantarse y el sombra lagarto desplegó de sus dedos unas afiladas uñas dispuesto en su totalidad en acabar con ella.

El monstruo rugió y atacó, Jane simplemente se quedó quieta esperando su peor destino.

Sin embargo, un objeto golpeó directamente en la zona del pecho al sombra lagarto que salió volando por los aires hacía una de las esquinas del parque para terminar dentro de uno de los tantos botes de basura.

Dicho objeto quedo clavado en el pasto frente a la pelirroja.

El escudo Tauroscorpino.

Varios rayos color amarillo y disparos azules apartaron a los sombras que estaban a punto de atrapar a Laura.

El escudo trinagular fue tomado por una figura vestida con un traje negro.

\- ¿Llegamos muy tarde al trabajo? - sonrió Paul a través de su casco y le extendió la mano a la pelirroja.

\- Les descontare la hora de su sueldo. - respondió Jane volviéndo en sí y parándose con la ayuda del Ranger negro.

El sonido de varios motores se escucharon, se trataban de los Rangers Azul y Amarilla, cada uno en sus respectivos vehículos : el Aqua Cycle y la Scorpion Bike.

Mientras Sun seguía lanzando varios rayos contra los sombras, velozmente Jonathan tomó a Laura y la puso en la parte de atrás de su vehículo para luego todos ir al lugar donde se encontraban Paul y Jane.

Al estar los cinco juntos, Paul, Sun y Jonathan se destransformaron.

Inmediatamente, el moreno puso a Laura en el suelo para comenzar a hacerle RCP y tras varios segundos, la Ariana volvió a abrir los ojos y a ponerse de pie lentamente.

\- Están... Aquí... - dijo Laura impresionada y aún sin poder recuperar del todo en aliento.

\- Queríamos darles una sorpresa en conjunto. - dijo Sun. - pero parece que la sorpresa nos esperaba a nosotros...

\- No puedo creer que esto esté volviendo a pasar, muchas personas volverán a sufrir... - dijo Jonathan afligido.

El lagarto sombra se reincorporó y junto a las demás criaturas, rodearon a los 5 jóvenes.

\- Tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con Gabriel y Sarah en el camino con los medallones y morphers. - dijo Paul sacando de su bolsillo los medallones de Libra y Aries. - esto es de ustedes...

Las dos chicas tomaron sus respectivos objetos circulares que llevaban los símbolos de sus signos del horóscopo.

El lagarto rugió y todos los sombras que lo acompañaban estaban dispuestos a atacar.

\- Bien... Parece que hay que volver al ruedo. - dijo Jane tomando su disco carmesí que no pensó que iba a volver a usar. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

Al ya estar transformadas, Laura y Jane recuperaron las fuerzas que habían perdido.

Sus signos nunca los habían abandonado a ninguno, pero al volver a transformarse, sentían que esa conexión con ellos volvía a pesar de que jamas se fue.

\- ¡Piscis! ¡Ranger del horóscopo azúl! - comenzó Jonathan.

\- ¡Aries! ¡Ranger del horóscopo rosa! - siguió Laura.

\- ¡Tauro! ¡Ranger del horóscopo negro! - continuó Paul.

\- ¡Libra! ¡Ranger del horóscopo carmesí! - decía Jane.

\- ¡Escorpio! ¡Ranger del horóscopo amarilla! - finalizó Sun.

\- ¡Guardianes del horóscopo! ¡Protectores del destino de las personas! ¡Power Rangers fuerza del horóscopo! - gritaron todos a la vez.

Esto no pareció intimidar en lo absoluto al sombra lagarto, quien solo volvió a rugir indicando que los demás sombras se lanzen al ataque igual que él.

Tomando sus dos pequeñas y clásicas dagas, Laura las lanzó como bumerangs contra varios de los enemigos que si bien lograron ser derribados, se levantaron de forma inmediata.

Montado en su Aqua Cycle, Jonathan disparaba con su pistola de agua y a la vez arrollaba a los sombras pero estos se recuperaban muy fácilmente.

Con su balanza, Jane lograba crear la jaula que encerraba a varios sombras mientras que Sun les lanzaba varios rayos que los golpeaban, pero pareciera que no estaban recibiendo ningún daño.

\- Claramente esto está siendo mucho mas difícil de lo que creíamos... - dijo la pelirroja.

\- No son solo diferentes en aspecto, también en poder. - afirmó Sun.

El sombra lagarto atacó directamente con un puñetazo a Paul, pero el Ranger negro evitó el golpe haciendo aparecer el escudo tauroscorpino en sus manos.

El monstruo volvió a darle varios golpes mas pero que nuevamente los bloqueó gracias a su escudo para después tomar su martillo de toro y darle un golpe en la cara al sombra de aspecto de reptil mandándolo a chocar contra un poste de luz.

No obstante, el lagarto se puso de pie.

Evidentemente los Rangers empezaban a estar en desventaja tanto numérica como de fuerza.

\- Son demasiado fuertes. - dijo Laura una vez que los cinco estaban nuevamente reunidos en el medio del parque con los sombras alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿De verdad? Creí que era la única que lo había notado. - dijo Sun con sarcasmo.

\- Debo confesar que extrañaba como dos de los signos mas poderosos tuvieran esas discusiones. - sonrió Jane. - tendremos que usar todos la armadura del horóscopo al igual que hicimos aquella vez con los Adrenaline Rangers.

\- Es la única forma. - afirmó Paul.

\- ¡Armadura del horóscopo! ¡Activar! - dijeron los cinco a la vez mientras que aquellas armaduras que usualmente usaban en los megazords cubrieron sus pechos.

Los Rangers volvieron a iniciar el ataque, y esta vez parecía que la cosa estaba un poco mas pareja.

Con su espada, la Ranger amarilla logró partir a varios de esos duros sombras mientras que disparando, Jonathan terminaba de hacerlos trizas.

Al mismo tiempo, Laura y Jane atacaban a otro grupo de enemigo logrando derrotarlos y rematándolos una vez que estaban el suelo.

Por su parte, Paul lograba mucho mejor que antes, controlar al sombra lagarto que estaba siendo derribado por el escudo del Ranger negro.

Los cinco Rangers volvieron a juntarse tras ver que tenían ventaja y todos los sombras estaban en el mismo sitio.

\- ¡Es hora de combinar armas! - dijo Jane.

Al formar el cañón del horóscopo, éste tenía un aspecto ligeramente diferente ya que el arma de Brian no estaba combinada por la ausencia del Ranger rojo.

\- ¡Armas combinadas! ¡Cañon celestial del horóscopo! - gritaron todos a la vez. - ¡Fuego!

El ataque impacto directo en el sombra lagarto y en los demás que lo acompañaban, provocando una pequeña explosión en el parque.

A pesar de esto, la gente que los sombras habían tomado de rehenes aún seguían desmayadas, cosa que confundió a los Rangers.

Tras disiparse el humo, no solo se sorprendieron al ver que el sombra lagarto no había recibido ningún solo daño, sino que también los demás sombras se estaban uniendo a él.

\- Al no estar Brian aquí el cañón no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. - aclaró Jane.

\- ¿Que le pasa a ese chico? ¿Volvió a ser el mismo idiota que siempre? Nisiquiera tuvimos alguna respuesta de él cuando le dijimos en venir aquí de forma sorpresa. - dijo Sun.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle algo! ¡Solo está muy ocupado! - se enfadó Laura.

\- Al parecer a ti también te está ignorando... - volvió a decir la Ranger amarilla.

\- Chicas, creo que hay problemas más graves en este momento. - dijo Paul.

En efecto, la unión del sombra lagarto con los demás había terminado y el resultado fue el mismo monstruo con aspecto de reptil pero con dientes sumamente afilados de metal, las espinas de todo su cuerpo también parecían más peligrosas y su altura se había incrementado aproximadamente a los 8 metros de altura.

Sin siquiera darles oportunidad de pensar, el sombra lagarto arremetió con una inhumana velocidade contra los Rangers como si de pinos de boliche se trataran.

Tan solo ese golpe había sido increíblemente fuerte contra los héroes de colores, que tan solo se habían salvado por tener sus armaduras del horóscopo puestas.

El sombra volvió a arremeter contra ellos, pero está vez lo esquivaron.

\- ¡Es muy veloz a pesar de su tamaño! ¡Todos a sus vehículos y llevemoslo lejos de aquí! - indicó Jane tocando un botón en su disco carmesí del cual apareció una moto del mismo color con el símbolo de Libra.

Ya todos en sus vehículos comenzaron a llamar la atención del sombra lagarto, que empezó a seguirlos.

La idea era llevarlo hacías las afueras de la ciudad para que causara el menos daño posible.

El plan parecía estar funcionando, ya que los cinco Rangers en sus vehículos estaban a punto de llegar a los limites de la ciudad con el gran monstruo atrás de ellos persiguiéndolos.

Pero lo inesperado sucedió, el sombra lagarto que iba detrás de ellos abrió la boca y de ahí salió un gran rayo de energía oscura potente que derribó a los rangers que cayeron en medio de la calle mientras que sus vehículos chocaban en diferentes lugares.

\- Eso... Si que fue algo... Inesperado... - dijo Jane poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Jonathan.

El sombra lagarto comenzó a tomar carrera para nuevamente deriribar a los Rangers.

Paul se puso en frente del grupo con su escudo tauroscorpino para intentar deneterlo, pero el sombra lagarto nunca llegó a su destino ya que un rayo color escarlata lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo en el suelo no muy lastimado pero si bastante mareado.

Los Rangers miraron hacia la cima del edificio de donde había salido aquel ataque, viendo la figura de un joven.

Aquel joven saltó del edificio con un paracaídas y llegó al suelo estando de espalda a los rangers.

No le podían ver la cara, pero iba vestido con unos jeans negros que parecían de una marca muy buena, zapatillas nike de las costosas y una remera roja bastante llamativa, seguro tambien de algún diseñador de calidad.

Su cabello era rubio, corto y peinado para un costado.

\- Supongo que está si fue una entrada bastante genial. - dijo el joven que volteó para ver a los rangers y estos se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba, ya que era alguien que conocían a la perfección.

\- ¡Conan! - se alegró Jane, los demas todavía les costaba reconocerlo sin sus clásicos rulos.

\- Si, está es exactamente la entrada que había planeado. - sonrió Conan orgulloso de si mismo.- pero todavía falta algo para hacerla perfecta al 100%...

El rubio no se daba cuenta que el gran sombra lagarto se estaba poniendo de pie detrás de él dispuesto a atacarlo.

\- ¡Cuidado Conan! - gritó Jane desesperada.

\- Ya se lo que le falta... - sonrió el rubio. - un poco más de acción...

En ese momento, la mano derecha del rubio se volvió de color escarlata y tomó la forma de un enorme martillo con el cual golpeó al sombra lagarto mandándolo a volar contra un auto.

\- ¿¡QUE CARAJOS?! - dijo Sun quedando totalmente shockeada por lo que había visto al igual que los demás.

\- Esto SI que es una verdadera sorpresa... - comentó Jonathan.

\- Ese chico me tendrá que dar una muy buena explicación de lo que estuvo haciendo durante su viaje por el mundo. - dijo Jane molesta.

\- No te preocupes mujer, estoy segura de que otra chica no lo volvió un maldito mutante, él solo se fija en ti. - bromeó Laura y la pelirroja la miró con una expresión de que no estaba para bromas.

\- Ese muchacho realmente sabe como sorprendernos siempre. - dijo Paul preparando nuevamente su escudo y lanzándose al ataque ya que Conan había logrado descolocar al sombra lagarto.

El Ranger de tauro lanzó su escudo contra el sombra lagarto, evitando que vuelva a ponerse de pie, cosa que Conan aprovechó y su mano que se había convertido en un martillo ahora se transformaba una afilada Katana con los que cortó varios de los dedos del monstruo.

Los demás Rangers también volvieron a atacar.

Montado de vuelta en su Aqua Cycle, Jonathan disparó contra las zona de las rodillas del sombra lagarto para que no pudiera levantarse.

Usando la espada escorpiana, Sun fue hacia la zona de los codos y comenzó atacar los brazos para que el monstruo tampoco pueda mover esas partes de su cuerpo.

Laura lanzó como bumerangs sus dos dagas, que se clavaron en los ojos del sombra para después volver a las manos de la Ranger rosa.

Finalmente, Jane tomó su balanza y cuchillo y con unos extraños movimientos, provocó varias explosiones en el cuerpo del sombra lagarto.

Con el enemigo en el suelo, los seis se juntaron.

\- Quiero que me expliques YA que demonios sucede contigo idiota. - dijo la pelirroja frente a Conan mientras el brazo del rubio volvía a la normalidad.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. - contestó Conan. - ahora hay que acabar con esto, combinen sus armas, yo me encargo del resto. - sonrió.

Confundidos pero sin hacer preguntas, Jane , Laura, Jonathan, Paul y Sun combinaron nuevamente sus armas para volver a crear el cañón del horóscopo.

Una vez el arma en brazos de ellos, Conan la tocó y una fuerte descarga eléctrica se sintió.

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Averiguenlo ahora. - respondió el rubio sonriente.

El gran sombra lagarto se estaba volviendo a poner de pie, por lo que los rangers no dudaron en utilizar otra vez el cañón.

\- ¡Cañon celestial del horóscopo! ¡Fuego! - gritaron todos a la vez y el ataque provoco un enorme agujero en el pecho del sombra lagarto, que empezó a gritar para finalmente caer al suelo y explotar.

\- Debo admitir que extrañaba ver cuando un maldito monstruo moría. - sonrió Sun.

(-)

\- Señor Reyis, al parecer ya derrotaron a los enemigos que usted mandó.

\- Eso era algo obvio Stefano. - dijo Reyis. - pues ya terminamos aquí con lo que teníamos que hacer, ¿Que tal si nos presentamos a nuestros nuevos amigos de colores? Los veremos bastante seguido desde ahora, aunque sin dispararle a nadie Uzi.

\- Que aburrido eres... ¡Que aburrido eres! - gritó Uzi con deseos gigantesco de poder dispararle a algo, pero siendo calmado por un golpe del mango del hacha de Mireia.

-No eres más que un niño problemático. - dijo la chica de pelo naranja.

(-)

Con el sombra lagarto derrotado, las personas que fueron capturadas despertaron y pudieron ponerse a salvo con ayuda de otras.

Rápidamente, ya habían corrido la voz de que los Rangers estaban de regreso para luchar contra el mal.

Los jóvenes ya se habían desactivado sus transformaciones. Todavía seguían en los limites de la ciudad y no parecía haber nadie en los alrededor alrededores ya que toda la atención iba hacía el centro de Mane Falls.

Sin ningún aviso, Jane le pegó una cachetada a Conan.

\- ¿¡Me puedes explicar que rayos estuviste haciendo sin que yo lo sepa?! - preguntó furiosa. - ¡Se supone que nos contábamos todo!

\- Parece que estas perdiendo el equilibrio mi chica de Libra. - bromeó el rubio.

\- Nadie sabe que está ocurriendo ahora. - dijo Paul.

\- De alguna forma los sombras han vuelto... - siguió Jonathan preocupado por lo que le podría pasar a la gente.

\- Así que estaría bueno que por lo menos expliques como diablos obtuviste esas habilidades. - dijo Sun de forma directa.

\- Tramquilos mi gente. - los calmó Conan. - ya les diré todo ahora...

\- Un momento... - de repente, Laura sintió un extraño presentimiento.

Todos cayaron al también sentir que algo raro pasaba.

Tan sólo en un instante, todos estaba tirados en el suelo debido a que una lluvia de balas los rodeo pero sin pegarle a ninguno.

Miraron hacía la dirección de donde provenían y vieron un joven de tez morena, pelo con rastas violeta, tatuajes en la cara y vestido de negro que reía de una manera tal que parecía estar loco por completo.

\- Que lastima, que lastima, ¡Que lastima! ¡Todavia no puedo hacerle daño a ninguno! ¡No se cuanto mas podre aguantar! - dijo ese joven.

Los rangers pensaron inmediatamente en volver a transformarse pero varias hachas voladoras los rodearon e incluso llegaron a golpearlos con los mangos de las mismas.

\- ¡No es justo Mireia! - se quejó el joven de piel oscura. - ¡Tu si puedes atacarlos!

\- Hay que darte un calmate pedazo de idiota. - dijo la joven de piel naranja que había arrojado las hachas y se colocaba a un lado de Uzi. - vaya, que atractivo grupo. - comentó mirando a los rangers en el suelo, pero especialmente a Conan, por lo que se lamió los labios.

\- ¿Pero quién diablos son ellos? - preguntó Sun poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Paul mientras los demás tambien se levantaban.

Cuando ya todos estaban de pie, fueron golpeados velozmente por algo que ninguno logro evitar, como si se tratara de una fuerza invisible y sumamente veloz.

A lado de los que parecían llamarse Uzi y Mireia, apareció un joven de pelo oscuro para un costado vestido de forma muy elegante que se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de su Smoking antiguo.

\- Ya está limpio Stefano, no exageres. - se burló Mireia.

\- Ustedes porque no saben nada de verse ni actuar de forma sumamente sofisticada. - dijo Stefano y Mireia rodó los ojos.

Los Rangers escucharon los nombres de aquellos individuos, pero todavía no tenían ni la menor idea de que querían y cuales eran sus propósitos.

\- Supongo que estarán muy confundidos. - dijo una voz masculina que parecía acercarse detrás de ellos, los Rangers voltearon y vieron a otro joven que vestía remera y pantalones oscuros, cabello negro, varios tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo y tenía un ojo azul y otro violeta. Este joven pasó a lado de ellos sin hacerles nada y se dirigió a donde estaban Stefano, Uzi y Mireia. - los entiendo muy bien, yo tambien lo estaría. - sonrió. - creer que la paz iba a ser para siempre y la vida tranquila, pero olvidaron algo Power Rangers, el destino es quien tiene la última palabra...

\- ¿¡Quien eres?! - gritó Jane. - ¿¡Quienes son ustedes?!

\- Ups, olvide presentarme, Soy Reyis. - respondió. - y somos parte de el clan sombra, pero no se confundan, nunca seguimos las ordenes de la estúpida de Daerys... Pobre, ¿No creen? Ella estaba tan ilusionada con la vida eterna... Pero tampoco tuvo en cuenta de lo que el destino realmente le tenía preparado...

Todavía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, los rangers estaban nuevamente de pie.

¿Miembros del clan sombra que no obedecían a Daerys? ¿Destino? Eran las preguntas que mas rondaban por la cabeza de Jane y los demás.

\- Por lo que veo el Ranger rojo no está con ustedes. - comentó Reyis llamado la atención de todos pero especialmente de Laura. - quien sabe, quizás su destino ya le llegó...

\- ¿¡USTEDES LE HICIERON ALGO?! - dijo Laura transformandose de forma instantánea y dispuesta a atacar a Reyis y los demás, pero estos comenzaron a levitar hacía una altura bastante alta.

\- No es momento de precipitarse Power Rangers. - dijo Reyis. - ya habrá tiempo de explicar como son las cosas, no se preocupen por eso, compartiremos bastante tiempo de calidad a partir de ahora... - fue lo último que dijo el sombra antes desaparecer junto a Stefano, Uzi y Mireia.

Laura se quitó su casco y lo tiró a un costado para luego arrodillarse y derramar lágrimas por sus ojos ante la mirada de sus amigos que seguían igual de confundidos y preocupados que ella.

Nuevos enemigos con objetivos desconocidos habían aparecido y al parecer, Brian posiblemente ya había sido víctima, cosa que destrozaba por dentro a Laura.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones que no molesta (?**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemosss.**


	47. Segunda Fase, capítulo 3

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 3 : El decimotercer signo del horóscopo.**

Tras lo que apenas había acabado de suceder, los rangers fueron inmediatamente hacía la pizzería donde tambien estaban los gemelos y Kiwi, que por obvias razones no abrió sus puertas al público.

Aún estaban tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero claramente todo solo eran preguntas que por el momento no tenían ninguna respuesta.

Al borde de un colapso nervioso, Laura se sentó en una de las sillas de la pizzería y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras los demás no sabían que hacer para poder calmarla.

\- No... No... Él está bien, no le pudo haber pasado algo, él está bien... - dijo Laura comenzando a llorar otra vez, Jane se sentaba a su lado para abrazarla y tranquilizarla pero no pudiendo decir nada para lograr de alguna forma subirle los animos.

Varios minutos habían pasado sin que nadie se anime a decir nada, hasta que Laura dejó de llorar y Sun fue la primera que se atrevió a emanar palabras de su boca.

\- Creo que... Primero antes que todo debemos... - la chica de Escorpio no sabia como expresarse para calmar las cosas ya que su costumbre era ser muy directa oralmente.

\- Lo primero antes que todo es calmarnos y pensar con algo de claridad. - dijo Paul terminando la frase que Sun no pudo terminar.

\- Es verdad, es verdad. - dijo Jonathan. - creo que sabemos quien de todos nosotros debe empezar a hablar...

En ese momento, todos miraron a Conan.

La pelirroja se levantó de donde estaba sentada junto a Laura y quedó frente al rubio, acto seguido, le pegó una cachetada tal cual había pasado hace unos momentos mientras peleaban con los sombras.

\- Creo que es el momento de que digas que mierda es lo que pasó contigo. - dijo refiriéndose a las nuevas y extrañas habilidades que Conan había mostrado.

\- Me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero me hubiese gustado mas en un evento de características mas alegres. - dijo el rubio con una pequeña risa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Por favor Conan. - dijo Jane seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Bien, bien...

El rubio se colocó en el centro de la pizzería y su mano derecha se transformó en algo que parecía ser una lanza sumamente filosa color escarlata.

\- Cielos, como el T 1000 de Terminator. - dijo Gabriel totalmente sorprendido.

\- Seguro habrán visto la noticia del gran joven científico que creó un metal líquido vivo. - dijo Conan orgulloso mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad. - les explicaré, científicos ya habían logrado crear ese tipo de metales que lograban moverse por cuenta "propia" gracias a campos electromagnéticos a su alrededor, pero yo logré mas que eso. - el rubio mostró una pulsera color escarlata que había en su muñeca derecha. - esto está hecho de galio que ahora se encuentra en estado solido, pero cuando yo quiero, toma forma líquida para transformarse en lo que yo pida. - en ese momento, la pulsera comenzó a "deshacerse" y esparcirse por su brazo, que tomó la forma de un martillo bastante grande para después volver a la normalidad. - mi traje ya era obsoleto, por lo que me decidí a hacer una mejora pero mucho mejor que las anteriores.

\- Entonces... ¿Esa cosa tiene vida propia? - preguntó Jane preocupada señalando la pulsera de Conan.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, no me va a pasar lo mismo que al Doctor Octopus en el hombre araña.

\- ¿Y cuanto mas puedes hacer con eso? - preguntó Paul.

\- La verdadera pregunta es que es lo que no puedo hacer con esto. - sonrió el rubio mientras su brazo se volvía nuevamente color escarlata y comenzaba a estirarse varios metros hasta llegar a la cocina de la pizzería y tomar un refresco de la heladera.

\- Es algo extraño. - dijo Jane no tan convencida. - pero supongo que nos acostumbraremos...

\- ¡Pero si es sumamente genial! - dijo Gabriel emocionado y Kiwi comenzó a ladrar. - A ver, ¡Levantame hacia el techo!

\- Ya basta idiota. - calmó Sarah a su hermano con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- Supongo que esto ya explica al menos una cosa de las mil que no entendemos. - dijo Jonathan y todos volvieron a sus caras de preocupación, especialmente Laura.

\- Aquellos sombras... Eran mucho mas fuertes de los que nos habíamos enfrentado antes. - comentó Sun.

\- Lo que me preocupa realmente son aquellos 4 sujetos. - dijo Jane. - el tal Reyis y los demás... No se absolutamente nada de ellos... Ni siquiera las cartas que recibí cuando me llegó el medallón de libra dicen algo al respecto...

\- Deberías buscarlas y tratar de leer entre letras .- sugirió Conan. - seguro sabremos algo de esa forma...

Todos empezaron a sugerir ideas de como poder averiguar quienes eran Reyis y su grupo, a excepción de Laura, que se quedó sentada mirando a la nada como si ni notaran que ella estaba ahí.

\- Parece que se están olvidando de lo mas importante. - dijo la chica de Aries poniéndose de pie. - Brian aún no está aquí, y lo mas seguro es que ellos, no importan quienes sean, le hayan hecho algo... - Laura miraba el suelo. - mientras ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo hablando, quien sabe que le puede estar pasando a él...

\- Laura, tranquila. - se acercó Jane a ella. - sabemos muy bien como te estas sintiendo, queremos saber que sucedió con Brian al igual que tu, pero solo lo sabremos averiguando quienes son y cuales son los verdaderos objetivos del tal Reyis...

\- Es la única forma de ayudar. - dijo Jonathan.

\- ¡PUES USTEDES SIGAN HACIENDO ESTO! ¡YO LO HARÉ POR MI CUENTA! - gritó Laura.

\- No seas idiota. - la increpó Sun. - ¿Como lo vas a ayudar sin saber siquiera que es lo que pasa? Incluso puede ser que ese Reyis halla dicho eso simplemente para asustarnos.

\- Calmate Sun. - dijo Paul poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

\- Si, no es necesario discutir en un momento así... - decía Jonathan.

\- Dios, esto otra vez. - Jane rodaba los ojos.

Parecía que la discusión entre Laura y Sun se iba a intensificar más, pero Conan interrumpió.

\- ¿Y si vamos con mi avión a la universidad donde está Brian y comprobamos si está bien? Con la supervelocidad llegaremos en tan solo un momento.

Todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? - preguntó Jane.

\- Lo siento, pero viéndolos discutir así, mostrando la clásica personalidad de cada uno, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgico. - sonrió Conan. - solo faltaba que Jane diga "típico de una chica de Escorpio" o algo así.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Paul empezó a reír, seguido de Sun, después Gabriel, Jane y finalmente, Laura también rió.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, necesitaban estar todos juntos otra vez. Incluso a Sarah se le había escapado una ligera risa.

\- Veras que Brian estará bien, te lo aseguro. - dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga. - ya lo veras...

\- Bien bien bien, vamos todos hacía mi casa. - exclamó Conan.

(-)

\- Este lugar es muy poco refinado señor. - se quejaba Stefano mirando todo el polvo y suciedad que había en la cueva.

\- Nos ocuparemos de esos detalles más adelante. - respondió Reyis observando a la ruleta girar y girar sin parar.

\- Lo único importante para mi es... ¡Que todavía no le pude disparar a ni a una maldita rata! - dijo Uzi bastante alterado. - ¡Siento que si no le disparó a algo en los próximos 5 segundos voy a estallar!

\- 5... 4...3... - sonrió Mireia realizando aquella cuenta regresiva. - 2...1...

Una vez que la chica de pelo naranja corto llegó al número 1, Uzi se descontroló completamente y comenzó a disparar sus dos armas por toda aquella caverna.

Stefano simplemente evadía cada bala con muchísima facilidad teniendo el mas mínimo ciudado de que su traje no se llegarara a manchar mientras que Mireia uitilazaba sus hachas para repeler cada disparo.

Como si no supiera que pasaba a su alrededor, Reyis miraba sin parar aquélla ruleta que seguía girando pero de una forma mucho más lenta, un campo de energía se formó alrededor de él y el objeto circular para evitar los ataques descontrolados de Uzi.

\- Este lugar se vendrá abajo si Uzi sigue así. - dijo Stefano tranquilamente mientras seguía esquivando aquellos poderosos proyectiles. - igual no me molestaría, este sitio es muy poco elegante.

\- No creo que a Reyis le parezca importante tus modales correctos. - se burló Mireia evitando los ataques con sus hachas.

La cueva realmente parecía que se venía abajo, pero Reyis aun continuaba sin separar su mirada de la ruleta hasta que notó que la misma volvía a girar con mucha velocidad y vio como el símbolo de la serpiente del centro comezbaba comenzaba a brillar.

\- La serpiente logró conectarse con su dueño. - sonrió el sombra mientras el campo de energía se deshacía y de un momento para otro, tenía a Uzi tomado por el cuello. - tranquilo, te prometo que ya tendrás tu ansiado momento. - dijo para después soltarlo.

Todo se había calmado, pero la cueva había quedado casi en su totalidad destruida, excepto por el lugar donde estaba la ruleta.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí. - sonrió Reyis. - así qué seguiremos tus consejos Stefano, hay que arreglar este lugar, es un desastre.

(-)

Ya en la casa de Conan tras haber llegado todos en la camioneta de Paul, se dirigieron inmediatamente a aquel refugio subterráneo que el rubio les había enseñado durante el momento de la batalla final con Daerys.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo. - habló Jane mientras todos caminaban por los pasadizos secretos que iban a aquel refugio. - se supone que después de haber derrotado a Daerys todo tendría que estar bien, no logro comprenderlo...

\- Nadie se esperaba que sucediera algo así... - dijo Paul.

\- Tan solo volver a pensar en que mucha gente volverá a sufrir me pone realmente mal. - comentó Jonathan. - pero siempre ayudare a esas personas, nostrotros los protegeremos, ¿No es así?

\- Muy difícil si no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, no tenemos ni la mas puta idea. - dijo Sun.

\- Si al menos tuviéramos una base en donde podríamos averuguar las cosas... - dijo la pelirroja. - si Daerys no la hubiera destruido...

\- Hablando de bases justamente. - interrumpió Conan una vez que todos estaban en la puerta de aquel refugio subterráneo de la mansión Beckson. - sabiendo que la nuestra se fue destruida hace un año en la ultima batalla como rangers, con la victoria nadie había pensado si quiera en volver a reconstruirla ya que no parecía necesario, pero yo opté por ser precavido...

El rubio abrió la puerta y los demás se quedaron anonadados ante todo lo que tenían frente ellos.

Aquel espacio enorme que antes tenia tan solo unas cuantas cosas de Conan, ahora estaba equipado con equipos de las mas altas y finas tecnologías.

Había una súper computadora con una pantalla incluso muchísimo más grande que la que había en la anterior base, varios tubos con liquidos de diferentes colores que en su interior contenían extrañas formas amorfas que parecían tener vida propia, un lugar que parecía ser un gimnasio pero mucho mas modernizado, e incluso una zona de juegos y descanso entre muchas otras cosas más.

\- La heladera de allá la coloque pensando específicamente en ti. - le dijo Conan a Jane.

\- Simplemente... Wow. - atinó a decir la pelirroja, la expresión de todos los demás no eran muy diferentes.

\- Mientras ustedes siguieron con sus asuntos, yo antes de dar mi viaje por el mundo en mi avión, decidí que en casó de alguna emergencia, este lugar se convierta en una nueva base para nosotros con la última tecnología. - explicó el rubio. - no fue muy difícil conseguir todo esto gracias al dinero de mis padres, sumándoles también mis propias creaciones.

Todos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, era algo sencillamente impresionante.

Kiwi corría por todos lados y en algunos casos se asustaba de las extrañas cosas que podía ver.

\- ¿Oye que es esto? - preguntó Gabriel tocando uno de los tubos que tenía una extraña cosa en su interior.

\- ¡No toques eso pedazo de idiota! - exclamó Sarah golpeando a su hermano.

\- Eso es uno de mis primeros intentos de metal liquido vivo, lamentablemente no salió como quería por lo que lo dejé ahí. - explicó el rubio.

\- ¿No es peligroso que tengas esas cosas allí? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- No, tomé todas las precauciones necesarias. - respondió Conan.

\- Con lo distraído que eres no sería nada extraño que estas cosas se revelaran contra ti. - se acerco Jane a ver esos tubos.

\- ¿Aun preocupada? Eso es algo que me emociona.

Mientras seguían viendo que tantas cosas había en "la nueva base", la única que no había hablado era Laura.

Estaba mas tranquila gracias a la contención de sus amigos, pero aún sumamente preocupada.

Nada de ese lugar parecía interesarle hasta que escuchó que Conan le respondía una pregunta a Paul.

\- Esta supercomputadora viene con un mega geolocalizador capaz de encontrar hasta el mas mínimo rastro de una persona basándose en los rastros que la gente deja en el aire.

\- Vaya, ¿Como es posible que hayas conseguido todo es...

\- ¿¡A cualquier persona!? - preguntó Laura interrumpiendo a Paul. - ¡Podemos usarlo para buscar a Brian!

\- Pues claro. - respondió el rubio. - Y una vez localizado, usaremos el avión para ir rápidamente.

\- ¿¡Pues que esperamos!? ¡Hagamoslo! - se emocionó Laura.

Todos en el lugar se miraron la pantalla de esa gran computadora mientras Conan apretaba varios botones rápidamente.

\- Y ahora esto... Y listo, ahí está. - señaló Conan en el mapa que la pantalla mostraba. - haremos un rápido viaje a Illinois entonces.

El rostro de Laura se mostró totalmente esperanzado, si Brian aún seguía en Illionois entonces no le había pasado nada malo, aunque eso no respondía aun la pregunta de porque él no estaba contestado sus últimos mensajes, pero no era lo importante por el momento.

\- Le avisare a mi mamá que saldremos un momento. - dijo Conan.

Una vez todo listo, se dirigieron a la cochera donde se encontraba el avión del rubio.

\- Con esto pudiste haber recorrido el mundo en muy pocos días, pero estuviste todo un año de viaje. - comentó Jonathan.

\- Claro, pero preferí hacerlo todo de la forma más natural posible. - respondió el rubio.

\- Porque es muy natural que te hayas vuelto un mutante durante el trascurso. - dijo Jane de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿Aun enfada? Ni te imaginas que podría hacer con esto, cuantas partes de mi cuerpo podría estirar. - bromeó el rubio y la pelirroja se sonrojó, algo muy extraño en ella, solo él era capaz de causarle eso.

Con todos dentro del avión, excepto por los gemelos y Kiwi que se quedaron, en cuestión de pocos segundos ya se encontraban sobrevolando la zona de la universidad de Illinois donde se supone estaría Brian.

\- Según el geolicalizador, estaría en aquella habitación de ahí. - indicó Conan. - nos acercaremos a la ventana y tu entraras Laura.

La chica asintió, obviamente varios estudiantes del lugar se quedaron muy confundidos al ver un avión prácticamente al lado de la universidad.

\- ¡Sera cuestión de un minuto! ¡Ya nos iremos! - gritó Conan dejando aun mas confundidos a las personas de ahí que incluso algunos tomaban sus celulares para filmar pero extrañamente las cámaras de todos no funcionaban. - ja, ni crean que les hubiera dejado filmar esto, no soy tan descuidado. - comentó a sus amigos rangers.

Sin importale lo que sucedía afuera, Laura abrió las ventanas y entró a la habitación y apenas la pisó se dio cuenta que era el lugar donde Brian se hospedaba ya que estaban varias cosas de él que ella reconocía, sin embargo él no se encontraba dentro por lo que empezó a preocuparse nuevamente.

El celular de él estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de luz y las llamadas de ella sin contestar.

\- No... Tiene que estar por aquí...

La desesperación se apoderó de ella y salió de la habitación por la puerta y comenzó a correr por toda la universidad por el paradero de su amigo.

Le preguntaba a todas las personas que encontraba en su camino, algunos no lo conocían y otros le respondían que hace un momento lo habían visto, sin embargo, Brian no aparecía en ningún lugar que le indicaban va Laura. Incluso se dirigió a la dirección del lugar a preguntar pero obtuvo las mismas respuestas.

En resumen, parecía estar ahí y a la misma vez no.

\- No... No lo encuentro por ninguna parte... - dijo Laura volviendo al avión tras casi una hora de búsqueda.

\- Pero está aquí definitivamente, el geolocalizador no puede estar fallando. - respondió el rubio.

\- ¡PUES NO ESTA! ¡LO BUSQUÉ POR CADA PUTO RINCON DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR Y NO ESTA! - gritó la chica de Aries.

Los rangers se preocuparon al ver estado de Laura y como Brian seguía de alguna manera sin aparecer.

\- Bueno, sugiero que volvamos, hoy a sido un día bastante agotador. - dijo Paul. - hay muchas cosas que todavía no entendemos y no las solucionaremos estando todos nerviosos.

\- Exactamente. - afirmó Jane tomando de la mano a Laura. - no pararemos hasta saber lo que pasa, te lo prometo.

Laura no estaba para nada tranquila, pero tampoco le servía de mucho ponerse de esa forma, no iba a parar hasta saber que había sucedido con su mejor amigo.

Una vez que el avión se había marchado, una persona entró a la habitación de Brian, tomó el celular de la mesa y llamó a alguien.

\- ¿Hola mamá? - preguntó la persona con el celular al lado de su oreja. - llamé porque quería saber como andaban todos por ahí, si, claro que si mamá, te prometo que le compraré algo a Clara para su cumpleaños ¿De verdad crees que me había olvidado de eso? Es más, ahora iba a llamar a Laura para preguntarle que regalo le podría gustar a una niña de que va a cumplir 6 años...

(-)

Aquella noche, la chica de Aries había dormido sumamente mal y el estado en el que despertó claramente no era el indicado, por lo que su madre le había permitido quedarse en casa ya que de todas formas ese día en las escuela de teatro no se aprenderían cosas nuevas y a ella le iba muy bien.

Siguió durmiendo hasta pasadas las doce del mediodía y término despertando gracias a su mamá que le había traído un poco de sopa a la cama.

\- Estas destruida hija, no pareces la princesa que eres siempre. - bromeó la madre.

\- Creo que he estado muy cansada estos últimos días, seguro es eso. - mintió Laura sonriendo.

\- Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, por mas que ya tengas 18 años, mientras vivas acá te seguiré tratando como una bebé. - dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

Laura sonrió ante la genuina y sincera preocupación de su madre, pero su cabeza pensaba totalmente en Brian.

Iba a tomar una cucharada de la sopa hasta que su Horoscomoprher sonó, ese clásico ruido que indicaba que había problemas y que los Power Rangers debían de actuar.

Suspirando, dejó la sopa a un lado, tomó su medallón y horoscomorpher y salió por la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle, total su madre no se daría cuenta.

(-)

Los rangers, a excepción de Jane que se había quedado en la ya definitiva nueva base Ranger junto a los mellizos y Kiwi, se encontraban transformados y dirigiéndose al lugar de donde venían los problemas, siendo está la calle principal de la ciudad.

Todos estaban montados en sus respectivos y característicos vehículos mientras Conan iba por el cielo con su avión.

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, vieron de que se trataban los problemas : un sombra con forma de humana y el aspecto de una aterradora monja zombie causaba estragos junto a otro grupo de sombras como a las que se habían enfrentado ayer, con forma mas humana y con puntas puntiagudas que les cubría el cuerpo.

\- Es hora de volver a las mismas rutinas de siempre. - dijo Conan, que había saltado de su había y caído al lado de los rangers. - vamos a ver que pueden hacer. - sonrió y su brazo derecho se convirtió en una sierra color escarlata.

\- Wow, eso si que es aterrador. - comentó Jonathan poniéndose en posición para luchar con su pistola de agua.

\- Eres un maldito fenómeno de circo niño. - dijo Sun empuñando su espada escorpiana.

\- Estén atentos. - dijo Paul con su martillo de toro, señalando que los sombras los habían divisado y se estaban acercando a ellos.

\- Deberían usar nuevamente las armaduras del horóscopo como en la anterior batalla. - indicó Jane a través de los morphers.

La cabeza de Laura aún seguía pensando solo y solo en Brian, pero no era el momento indicado y al igual que sus compañeros,activó su armadura del horóscopo y se puso en posición para la pelea con sus dos pequeñas dagas.

La sombra monja lanzó un desgarrador gritó, y los demás sombras comenzaron a correr hacía los rangers, que también hicieron lo mismo.

La batalla parecía ser inevitable y difícil debido al poder de los nuevos sombras, sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los bandos lanzara el primer ataque una luz hizo acto de aparición entre ellos sorprendiendo a todos. Incluso a la sombra monja.

\- ¿Que diablos es eso? - preguntó Sun.

Tras disiparse la luz, una figura humana había aparecido.

Al verlo, los rangers quedaron boquiabiertos.

(-)

\- ¿Que? Imposible... - dijo Jane observando todo desde la base ante las miradas confundidas de Gabriel y Sarah.

(-)

\- Un... ¿Power Ranger? - cuestionó Laura shockeada al igual que los demás.

En efecto, esa persona fuese quién fuese, llevaba un traje idéntico al de los rangers pero de un color azabache con algunos tonos grises, llevaba hombreras doradas, guantes y botas color negro, su casco se asemejaba a la cabeza de una serpiente pero lo que mas llamó la atención de todos fue el símbolo de su pecho.

\- Parece ser... El símbolo de Ofiuco. - comentó Sun, recordando una charla que habían tenido con Jane hace tiempo. - pero...

Aquel "Ranger" primero miró hacía los sombras y después hacía los demás rangers mientras una serpiente negra aparecía en el suelo reptando y subiéndose en él para terminar enrollándose alrededor de su cuello.

\- Es hora. - dijo la serpiente.

\- ¿Acaso la serpiente acaba de hablar? - preguntó Conan confundido.

Inesperadamente, el Ranger azabache convirtió a esa serpiente en una especie de ametralladora que comenzó a disparar contra los demás sombras, que comenzaron a atacarlo.

Sin embargo, este Ranger mostraba una habilidad y fuerza impresionante, ya que tan sólo él podía contra todos esos poderosos sombras cosa que a los rangers les había costado.

Con una combinación de golpes y disparos, aquel Ranger ya había acabado con todos los sombras normales, quedando solamente la sombra monja que empezó a atacar de forma muy furiosa.

Pero esto no era ningún problema para él, la ametralladora volvió a convertirse en serpiente y comenzó a ahorcar a la sombra monja que parecía no lograr respirar.

El Ranger azabache alzó su dedo índice que comenzó a brillar y de este salió un un potente rayo oscuro que atravesó el cuerpo de la sombra monja, que cayó y explotó en el acto.

\- Los venció muy fácilmente... - se sorprendió Paul.

\- ¿Facilmente? Pareciera que ni siquiera hizo algún tipo de esfuerzo. - agregó Sun.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ AHORA! - escucharon el grito de Jane por sus horoscomorphers.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Conan volviendo su brazo a la normalidad. - nos ayudó, debe ser de los buenos.

\- Es verdad. - dijo Jonathan. - hay que agradecerle.

El Ranger azul dio un par de pasos para acercarse al Ranger azabache pero éste lo miró y transformando la serpiente otra vez en una ametralladora, disparó contra Jonathan.

Ninguno de los disparos tocó al Ranger de Piscis ya que Paul con su escudo tauroscorpino lo protegió, sin embargo, el Ranger azabache seguía disparando.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo moverme! - exclamó Paul sosteniendo su escudo pero sin poder realizar algún movimiento debido a la lluvia de disparos hasta que inesperadamente, el escudo se quebró y una de las balas atravaso el hombro derecho del Ranger negro provocando que soltara su escudo y cayera al suelo mal herido.

\- ¡Paul! - gritó Sun. - ¡Maldito!

La Ranger amarilla tomó su espada y se dispuso a atacar al Ranger azabache, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya la ametralladora volvió a convertirse en serpiente y comenzó a ahorcarla.

Jonathan comenzó a disparar con su pistola de agua, pero al Ranger azabache respondió lanzando varias bolas de energía oscura desde sus manos, ataque que derribó al Ranger de piscis.

Laura veía toda la situación sin saber que hacer, pero cuando por fin se había decidido a contraatacar, Conan la detuvo.

\- No, lo mejor por el momento es retirarse. - dijo y tocó un botón de su brazalete. - Jane, ¿Ves el botón naranja de la computadora?

\- Si. - afirmó la pelirroja.

\- Oprimelo. - ordenó el rubio. - es un telentrasportador mas efectivo que el anterior, ¡Hazlo!

Antes de que el Ranger azabache volviera a atacar, los rangers desaparecieron instantáneamente del lugar.

El Ranger con el símbolo de Ofiuco miró para todos lados mientras la serpiente volvía a enredarse en su cuello.

\- Habrá otra oportunidad. - dijo el animal y el Ranger azabache movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, comenzando a abandonar el lugar.

(-)

Inmediatamente, los rangers se encontraban en la nueva base y lo primero que hicieron fue poner al Paul en una camilla ya que era el que más herido estaba.

Conan le inyectó una extraña jeringa.

\- Con eso el dolor calmará, pero la herida tardará en sanar. - dijo el rubio.

\- El escudo tauroscorpino no resistió, su traje tampoco... - dijo Jonathan extremadamente preocupado como todos los demás.

\- Ese maldito lo pagará. - Sun estaba furiosa.

\- Es muy, muy fuerte. - susurró Laura.

\- Y no es para menos. - dijo Jane con una cara de total miedo. - creí que no era verdad, que tan sólo era un mito, pero existe... Ofiuco... El decimotercer signo del horóscopo.

 **Gracias por leer, esperó que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias. Nosss vemosss.**


	48. Segunda fase, capítulo 4

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 4 : Se busca empleado.**

\- Si Paul, te vas a recuperar, pero yo que vos no pelearía por un largo tiempo. - explicó Conan mirando los resultados de los estudios que le hizo al Ranger negro. - fue una herida muy profunda pero que por suerte no logró tocar ningún nervio ni punto vital.

Varios días habían pasado desde la aparición de aquel extraño Ranger color azabache, tiempo que trataron de aprovechar lo mas que podían para averiguar sobre el decimotercer signo del horóscopo mencionado por Jane, cosa que no tuvo muy grandes resultados.

\- ¿Entonces también eres doctor ahora? - preguntó Sun acordándose.

\- No, pero es algo bastante obvio. - respondió el rubio. - tan solo mira, este brazo está inutilizable. - dijo comenzando a tocar el brazo herido de Paul, que estaba siendo sostenido por un cabestrillo.

\- Auch, ya entendí .- se quejó el joven de Tauro.

\- ¿Entonces no podrá pelear? - volvió a Preguntar la chica de Escorpio.

\- Pues no. - respondió Conan.

\- Ese sujeto es tan fuerte que ni uno de los escudos mas poderosos resistió uno de sus ataques. - dijo Jane sentada frente a la gran computadora tratando de averiguar mas tal cual lo hacía sin dormir desde hace ya 3 días.

\- Deberías descansar. - habló el rubio. - esas ojeras si se pueden ver, ¿Que es eso? - preguntó el rubio señalando una de las tantas imágenes de la ciudad que la computadora mostraba.

Se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, iba vestida con unos jeans negros, una remera violeta y en su cuello colgaba una linda piedra tambien de color violeta.

Esa chica estaba recostada sobre la pared de la pizzería que estaba junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Que hace esa chica ahí? - preguntó Sun.

\- Ah, eso. - recordó Jane. - como quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible averiguando sobre el decimotercer signo del horóscopo, puse un aviso en internet para buscar una nueva persona que se haga cargo de la pizzería.

\- Es imposible que alguien te pueda remplazar a ti. - sonrió Conan. - debo admitir que es bastante linda, pero no tanto como tú.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

\- Ya mandé a Laura junto a Jonathan, Gabriel y Sarah para que le hagan la entrevista y ver si reúne los requisitos suficientes. - explicó Jane.

\- Hablando de Laura. - dijo Paul levantándose de la camilla en donde estaba recostado. - ¿Como estuvo estos días?

\- Nada bien a decir verdad. - respondió la pelirroja. - esto le afecta mas a ella que a nadie, es todo un asunto muy complicado...

\- Es una mierda esto de no saber que diablos está pasando. - dijo Sun molesta.

\- Pero no me rendiré. - volvió a hablar Jane decidida. - llegaré al fondo de todo esto, sabré que es lo que Ofiuco significa.

\- Sin olvidar el asunto del tal Reyis. - le recordó Conan.

\- Ahora entiendo porqué pediste una nueva empleada para la pizzería. - dijo Sun.

(-)

\- Entonces... Tu nombre es Florence Miller, tienes 21 años y eres estudiante de medicina. - dijo Laura leyendo el currículum de aquella chica, fingiendo de una manera muy real que no le pasaba nada malo, el teatro le servía mucho en esos aspectos.

\- Claro, también en mi anterior ciudad ayudaba en un hogar de ancianos y trabajaba en un pequeño consultorio como asistente, pero al mudarme aquí decidí seguir mis estudios de forma virtual a distancia mientras a la vez me ofrecieron ser ayudante en el hospital de aquí. - respondió Florence con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz que mostraba lo segura que era.

\- ¿Con que ayudabas en un hogar de ancianos? Esto de ayudar a los mas necesitados se está masificando. - se alegró Jonathan.

\- Con todo lo que haces, ¿Por qué querrías trabajar aquí? - preguntó Laura dudosa.

\- ¿No es obvio? Ayudar a las personas es algo gratificante, pero no deja nada de dinero. - respondió Florence.

\- Eso es verdad, no lo niego. - rió Jonathan.

\- Ya entiendo. - dijo Laura. - necesitas dinero.

\- Creí que no te darías cuenta. - sonrió Florence de una manera burlona pero bastante sutil, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Jonathan pero no para Laura.

\- Bien, haremos esto. - dijo Laura. - tendrás un periodo de prueba, si lo haces bien, tendrás el trabajo.

\- Perfecto, que así sea entonces. - dijo Florence levantándose para marcharse.

\- Llega mañana bien temprano para empezar.

\- Estaré aquí a primera hora. - sonrió Florence yéndose de la pizzería.

Una vez que esa chica se fue, Laura se quedó leyendo su currículum ante la mirada confundida de Jonathan.

\- Hmmm, ¿Periodo de prueba? - cuestionó el muchacho de tez oscura. - ¿Por qué no le dimos el trabajo? Es claro que está mucho mas que preparada.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo lo que propuse? - preguntó está vez Laura.

\- No, no, no, pero...

\- Solo quiero ver si de verdad es una persona en la que se puede confiar. - lo interrumpió la chica de Aries. - en estos días no puedes saber quien es confiable.

\- A mi me cayó muy bien esa chica. - habló Sarah.

\- Que raro que los dos estemos de acuerdo en algo. - agregó Gabriel.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo Laura no podía confiar del todo en esa chica, tal vez solo estaba pensando cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

(-)

De una forma sumamente delicada, Stefano limpiaba con un trapo la única mancha que había quedado en las paredes de la cueva después de que todos hayan ayudado a convertirlo en un lugar decente según él.

Se tardaron varios días ya que Stefano era sumamente perfeccionista en ese asunto.

\- Solo un poco más y... Listo. - sonrió Stefano. - ahora si este es un lugar digno para nosotros.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿Es necesario que yo este encerrado aquí? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!. - se quejó Uzi de muy mal humor, estando dentro de una jaula hecha de energía de la cual no podía salir.

\- Eso te pasa por ser un niño caprichoso. - se burló Mireia sacándole la lengua y Uzi quizo atacarla pero se electrocutó con los barrotes de la jaula. - esto está hecho por Reyis .- rió la sombra de pelo corto naranja. - no te recomendaría que te muevas.

En tanto, Reyis estaba sentado mirando la ruleta que solo giraba y giraba.

\- ¿Algo nuevo señor? - preguntó respetuosamente Stefano.

\- Claro que sí. - sonrió Reyis.

(-)

Esa noche, como todas aquellas noches desde que los sombras volvieron a aparecer, Laura no lograba dormir bien.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y solo miraba el techo acostada en su cama.

No se había encontrado ni un solo rastro de Brian.

Ella había pensado en llamar a los padres de su amigo para ver si ellos sabían algo al respecto, pero no se animó ya que no quería preocupar a la familia de Brian y mucho menos a la pequeña hermana de éste.

Al no poder cerrar los ojos, decidió prender la televisión de su habitación y ver si había algo interesante a esa hora de la madrugada aunque lo dudaba mucho.

La chica de Aries cambiaba y cambiaba de canal hasta que escuchó un ruido que venía de su ventana.

Apagó la televisión y prestó atención, escuchó ese ruido nuevamente e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para descubrir de que se trataba.

La abrió un extraño viento pasó por toda su habitación, mientras lograba ver que una figura humana se alejaba a lo lejos.

\- ¿Que... Fue eso?

(-)

\- Bien, bien, un pedido para la mesa 2 y luego para la 3 en camino.

Florence se encargaba de los clientes mientras Gabriel y Sarah hacían las labores de la cocina. Jonathan y Laura estaban sorprendidos por el desempeño que había mostrado la chica durante todo ese día.

\- Es buena, muy buena. - dijo el chico de tez morena.

\- Si, realmente... - admitió Laura.

La puerta de la pizzería se abrió y por ella entraron Jane, Conan, Sun y Paul. Al verlos entrar, Laura y Jonathan le hicieron un gesto a Florence para que se acercará y todos se reunieron.

\- Al parecer todo anda bien en mi querido lugar, todo indica que está en buenas manos. - sonrió la pelirroja viendo a Florence.

\- Tu debes ser la encargada. - dijo Florence extendiéndole la mano también con una sonrisa. - Soy Florence Miller.

\- Lo se, Jonathan y Laura quedaron impresionados con tu currículum, se nota que eres bastante responsable. - dijo Jane mirando a su alrededor. - ellos son Sun, Paul y Conan, trabajaban aquí antes y pueden que lo hagan otra vez ahora.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, ¿Que te pasó a ti? - preguntó Florence viendo el brazo de Paul con el cabestrillo.

\- Un pequeño accidente. - respondió Paul.

\- Pero esto se ve mas que solo un pequeño accidente. - observó la chica de pelo castaño acercándose a ver bien el brazo del taurino. - ¿No te dispararon o algo parecido? Es lo que mas indica este tipo de heridas...

En ese momento, los horoscomphers de los Rangers sonaron indicando que había problemas.

\- Oye Florence. - habló Jane. - quedate como encargada por un momento que todos nosotros tenemos que atender un asunto urgente, vigila bien a aquellos gemelos que están en la cocina.

\- Claro, pero que es lo que...

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jane y los demás se habían marchado de la pizzería, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña pero ahora no podía fijarse en eso porque tenía que encargarse del lugar.

\- Bueno, a seguir trabajando. - siguió Florence viendo que había gente que hacía fila para sus pedidos.

(-)

Gracias al nuevo dispositivo de teletransportacion, Jane y Paul ya se encontraban en la base mientras los demás se dirigían al lugar de donde provenían los problemas.

\- Si tan solo pudiera pelear... - se quejó Paul.

\- Es una desventaja para nosotros. - dijo Jane frente a la computadora. - no sabemos donde está Brian, tu herido y no puedes pelear, los sombras cada vez mas fuertes, Reyis, sin olvidar al Ranger con el símbolo de Ofiuco...

(-)

Laura, Sun, Jonathan y Conan ya habían llegado a la zona de la escuela teatro de Mane Falls, justó el lugar donde Laura estudiaba.

Allí un grupo de sombras se estaba uniendo, dando lugar a uno de mayor tamaño con aspecto de un extraño ser encorvado de ojos rojos y con cuchillas en vez de manos se había formado.

\- Las cosas aquí se están poniendo bastante filosas. - dijo Conan transformando ambos brazos cuchillas idénticas a las de él monstruo sombra

\- No se que estarán buscando pero deben detenerlo. - dijo Jane desde los horoscomorphers.

\- Bien, ¿Listos chicos? - indicó Laura.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¡Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar! ¡Armadura del horóscopo!

Ya Laura, Sun y Jonathan transformados y con sus armaduras correspondiente, se pusieron en posición para atacar al nuevo monstruo mientras Conan volvía mas filosas sus cuchillas.

El sombra los vio comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacía ellos.

Jonathan disparaba con su arma pero el sombra lo esquivaba con gran agiladad a pesar de su corpulento tamaño.

Con su espada, Sun le lanzó varios rayos pero estos ataques se reflejaron en él y volvieron contra la Ranger amarilla arrojándola al suelo.

Montado en el Aqua Cycle, el Ranger azul volvió a disparar contra el sombra sin lograr obtener resultados, solo logró que el monstruo lo pueda derribar con mas facilidad.

Estando frente a al sombra, Conan comenzó contra él un duelo de cuchillas bastante igualado.

El sombra trató de acuchillarlo en el estómago pero Conan creó una especie de coraza que lo protegió en ese sector.

\- No creas que será tan fácil conmigo. - sonrió el rubio transformando sus brazos que eran un cuchillas en dos grandes martillos que utilizó para mandar a volar al monstruo contra un auto que quedó destrozado.

\- ¿Una sorpresa mas que quieras mostrar? - preguntó la pelirroja al rubio que escuchó su voz en su brazalete escarlata.

\- Claro que si, se que esta te gustará.

El rubio unió sus dos brazos , que terminaron convirtiéndose en un cañón que disparó un potente rayo contra el sombra que apenas se había levantado.

\- Maldito fenómeno. - dijo Sun poniéndose junto al rubio, al igual que Jonathan y Laura.

\- Podemos ganarle. - se ilusionó Jonathan. - esta vez podemos ganar...

El sombra volvía a levantarse, pero con un aspecto que parecía estar debilitado mientras se tambaleaba.

Sin embargo, Laura volvió a sentir el mismo viento que había sentido anoche al abrir la ventana de su habitación y al ver a esa persona que se iba alejando, cosa que no le había contado a nadie.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Sun notando el comportamiento extraño de la ranger rosa.

\- No... ¿No sienten eso? - preguntó la chica de Aries, rogando para que sus amigos le den una respuesta positiva.

\- ¿Que cosa? - cuestionó Conan confundido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - está vez Jonathan era el que preguntaba.

\- No, no pueden no sentirlo... - dijo Laura empezando a temblar por el frío que le causaba ese viento.

Aprovechando la distracción de los rangers, el sombra logró recuperarse y lanzó varias de sus cuchillas contra los héroes de colores que quedaron tendidos en el suelo a excepción de Conan ya que uno de sus brazos se había transformado en un gran escudo que logró cubrirlo.

El sombra se enrolló a si mismo para convertirse en una especie de rueda para estrellarse contra el escudo de el el rubio que no logró resistir por mucho tiempo y tambien terminó derribado.

(-)

\- Iré ahora. - dijo Jane preparando la transportación.

\- Espera, ¿Que es eso? - señaló Paul la pantalla de la computadora.

Todos miraron la imagen y observaron un sujeto vestido con una capucha roja y que parecía tener un arco y una flecha sobre la cima de un edificio.

\- ¿No será...

\- Imposible. - interrumpió Jane a Paul. - el medallón de Brian no está reaccionando, no puede ser él.

(-)

Tanto los rangers como el sombra notaron aquella presencia.

\- ¿Quien diablos es? - preguntó Sun.

En ese momento, el extraño tomó una de sus flechas y disparó contra el sombra, que recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo.

\- Pues sea quien sea está de nuestro lado. - se alegró Jonathan.

Laura miraba con mucha atención a esa persona y lo que sentía al verla.

"Es él, tiene que ser él"

(-)

En la pizzería, la gente miraba las noticias de forma atenta ya que una televisora trasmitía la batalla que los rangers estaban teniendo.

\- ¿Quien será? - preguntó un niño que miraba refiriéndose al extraño que había aparecido.

\- No lo se, pero esto está genial. - dijo otro.

Florence miraba tambien con mucha atención, había oido sobre las hazañas de los rangers desde su otra ciudad y nunca pensó poder verlos de esa forma.

Sarah y Gabriel también veían con atención.

(-)

El sombra volvió a ponerse de pie y rugió de furia, momento que el extraño aprovechó para volver a lanzarle una flecha que le entró por su boca y explotó en su interior.

\- ¡Aprovechemos ahora! - indicó Sun.

Los tres rangers unieron sus armas para formar un cañon y después Conan tocó el arma para poder mejorarla.

\- ¡Fuego! - gritaron.

El ataque impactó en el sombra, que explotó.

\- Fiu, era hora. - suspiró Jonathan.

Laura inmediatamente fijó su mirada en aquel lugar donde se encontraba el extraño, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido.

(-)

\- Estoy segura, no me importa lo que ustedes digan. - dijo Laura.

Durante varios minutos, estaban charlando de lo que había sucedido recientemente y Jane trataba de explicarle a la chica de aries de que el medallón de sagitario no había reaccionado ni tampoco había aparecido el pequeño centaurus zord en la nueva sala de las cajas de cristal de la base

\- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero...

\- No, yo lo siento, yo se que es él. - interrumpió Laura a la pelirroja.

Todos la miraban extrañados, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabían en que poder creer.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Gracias nuevamente. Nossss vemossss.**


	49. Segunda fase, capítulo 5

**Segunda Fase**

 **Capítulo 5 : Copia.**

Sentada frente a la ventana, Laura esperaba cada noche por si aquella extraña persona vestida de rojo que portaba un arco y flecha volvía, cosa que no había sucedido desde esa única vez.

\- Pues si, yo creo que se a vuelto loca. - comentó Gabriel mientras veía lo que sucedía desde la computadora de la base.

\- Te apuesto a que cae dormida en 5 segundos. - dijo Sara.

No fue necesario que esos segundos pasaran ya que una vez que la niña rubia terminó su frase, la chica de aries cayó dormida al suelo.

\- ¿Perdiste?¡ Entonces gané yo primera vez! - celebró Gabriel.

\- Bueno, bueno, es hora de que se vayan yendo de aquí niños porque mañana deben de ir a la escuela. - ordenó Conan corriéndolos de la computadora.

\- ¿Tu y cuantos mas nos obligarán? - lo desafió Gabriel.

Entonces, uno de los brazos de Conan se volvió varios tentáculos parecidos a los de un pulpo de color escarlata.

\- Eso es bastante convincente. - se asustó el niño rubio.

\- Ya vámonos idiota. - dijo Sara usando el transportador e inmediatamente ella y su hermano no se encontraban en la base.

Conan había configurado bien el nuevo teletrasportsdor para que se dirigiera a cada uno de los puntos que todos ellos mas frecuentaban.

\- Me pone incómoda que hagas esas cosas. - se acercó Jane viendo los "tentáculos" de Conan.

\- Bueno, me lo quitaré, mira. - dijo el rubio volviendo su brazo a la normalidad y sacándose el bracalete para ponerlo en una pequeña cajita de metal que guardó en su bolsillo. - listo, soy alguien normal ahora, ¿Lo ves?

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de que quisiera matarlo, todavía no entendía como ese chico logró encantarla.

\- ¿Crees que está bien? - preguntó Conan refiriéndose a Laura. - No es algo normal lo que le está sucediendo.

\- Lo se, pero ella está tan convecida que no hace caso ninguna de mis palabras... Por cierto... ¿Tienes cámaras vigilando las habitaciones de todos nosotros?

\- Creo que es obvio que si. - sonrió Conan. - y no te preocupes, jamas te vi desnuda, prefiero esperar.

\- Idiota. - rodó los ojos la pelirroja. - a ver, muestrame la casa donde vivía Brian con su madre.

\- ¿Crees que vigilando a su familia sabremos algo?

\- No lo se, pero no perdemos nada intentandolo. - respondió Jane.

El rubio que anteriormente llevaba rulos pero ahora su pelo era corto lacio y peinado para un costado, fijó las coordenadas de las cámaras hacía la casa de Brian.

Prestaron atención por varios minutos hasta que vieron como un auto estacionaba frente y de el vehículo bajaban los padres de Brian junto a su pequeña hermana Clara, ninguno parecía tener algún rastro de preocupación en sus rostros ni en sus actitudes, como si todo marchara de forma normal.

\- No le puedo encontrar el sentido a lo que está pasando. - comentó Jane.

\- Y hablar con ellos tampoco serviría de mucho, no les podemos decir que quizás unos monstruos con poderes le hicieron algo. - agregó Conan. - pero lo que me sorprende es la actitud de ellos, es bastante obvio que se mantienen ajenos a lo que está pasando y por algún motivo no les preocupa no ver a Brian... Realmente un caso extraño y complicado.

Ambos se quedaron en la base tratando de averiguar mas de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, incluso llegado un momento se tomaron de las manos mientras seguían investigando.

(-)

Tras una semana de prueba, todos estaban impresionados con el actuar sumamente profesional que mostró Florence con la pizzería.

La forma en que trataba a los clientes, incluso de como lograba solucionar varios problemas de una manera muy sencilla.

\- ¿Era realmente necesario un periodo de prueba tan largo? Es obvio que esa chica es muy buena. - dijo Sun.

\- Preguntenle a Laura. - rió Jonathan. - por algún motivo a ella se le ocurrió eso.

\- Pues ya creo que es hora de darle el trabajo de manera oficial. - sonrió Jane haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Florence se acercará, quien estaba haciendo unas cuentas en la barra.

\- Perdón, estaba haciendo unos cálculos sobre el presupuesto. - se disculpó Florence. - ¿Me quieren decir algo?

\- Creo que es bastante obvio. - sonrió la pelirroja. - sin mas palabras, eres excelente, el trabajo es tuyo.

\- Gracias por valorizar mi esfuerzo. - agradeció Florence.

\- Estas son las llaves de la pizzería. - Jane sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dió a Florence. - no creo que sea necesario que sepas mas nada, solo controla bien a Gabriel y Sara y... - la pelirroja se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle algo al oido. - mas te vale que a este lugar no le pase absolutamente nada malo, ¿Entendiste? El último ser que se atrevió a hacerle algo ahora está hecho polvo.

La chica no sabía si reír o asustarse con el comentario que le hizo Jane.

\- Si tienes algún problema no dudaremos en ayudarte. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Gracias, de verdad gracias, ahora creo que debo seguir trabajando, los llamaré a ustedes si hay alguna dificultad- sonrió Florence volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste? - preguntó Sun.

\- Solo le di un pequeño incentivo para que haga bien las cosas, este lugar es como si fuera una hija para mi. - sonrió Jane.

En ese momento, sus morphers sonaron.

\- Bueno, ahora podemos irnos a nuestro otro trabajo con mucha mas tranquilidad. - comentó la pelirroja y abandonó el lugar junto a Sun y Jonathan, Paul de seguro ya estaba en la base porque no podía pelear y Laura y Conan que no se encontraban en la pizzería en ese momento, también ya deberían de estar en camino hacía el lugar de donde los problemas surgían.

(-)

Las dificultades provenían de fábrica de vidrios de Mane Falls, allí ya se encontraba Conan que hasta el momento era el único que había llegado y veía como los empleados corrían aterrados.

En poco tiempo, Jane, Sun y Jonathan que ya estaban transformados llegaron ahí.

\- Si, de ahí viene la energía de los sombras. - habló Paul a través de los morphers.

\- ¿Que podrían estar buscando aquí? - preguntó Jane.

\- Eso no importa, solo importa que varios traseros de sombras serán pateados.

\- Oh claro que si. - rió Conan convirtiendo su brazo derecho en una especie de cadena que tenía una bola bastante grande y con varias puntas filosas a su alrededor.

\- Tardaré bastante en acostumbrarme a eso. - dijo Conan con pistola en mano.

La única que faltaba era Laura, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso porque un grupo de esos nuevos poderosos sombras habían aparecido.

\- ¡Armaduras del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

Los rangers activaron sus armaduras y Conan creaba un escudo con su otro brazo.

Pudieron notar que entre varios sombras se llevaban una caja por lo que evidentemente buscaban algo.

\- Hay que evitar a los de delante, vayamos directamente contra los que se están llevando aquella caja. - dijo Jane, la ranger carmesí de Escorpio.

\- Yo me encargo de esos y ustedes vayan por los otros. - dijo Conan golpeando esa bola con filos en la que su brazo se había convertido contra el suelo.

El rubio comenzó a atacar mientras los demás en sus vehículos se encargaron de perseguir a los sombras que se llevaban esa caja, no tardaron demasiado en alcanzarlos y cortarles el paso.

\- Será mejor que nos den eso sin pelear. - dijo el ranger de piscis apuntando con su arma, pero los sombras parecieron reírse y dos se colocaron frente a la caja para protegerla. - algún, algún día las cosas se solucionaran con las palabras. - soñaba Jonathan.

\- Pero no hoy niño. - dijo Sun usando su espada escorpiana para lanzar varios rayos contra esos sombras, que recibieron daño pero no demasiado ya que se levantaron de inmediato. - mierda, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan fuertes?

Los sombras comenzaron a atacar mientras solo uno se quedó protegiendo la caja.

Jane logró clavarle su cuchillo al sombra con el que estaba forcejeando pero éste no recibió daño y respondió con un gran puñetazo en el estomago contra la ranger carmesí.

Montado en el Aqua Cycle, Jonathan disparaba a otros dos sombras que esquivaban los disparos y lanzaban rayos oscuros que derribaron de su vehículo a al ranger azul.

Los tres rangers se reunieron.

\- ¡Estos son inclusos más fuertes que los de hace unos días atrás! - se tensó Jonathan.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿De donde salieron estos sujetos? - reclamaba Sun.

\- Me temo que hay mas problemas... - habló Paul comunicándose con ellos.

\- Con estos ya son suficientes. - se quejó Jane comenzando a respirar de forma agitada, no podía estar demasiado tiempo transformada pero los demás no debían sospechar. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Una energía oscura muy poderosa está apareciendo en el mismo sitio donde están ustedes. - explicó el joven de tauro desde la base. - debe tratarse de...

\- Sí, es Ofiuco. - afirmó Jane.

Un gran explosión hubo en medio de los rangers y los sombras, detrás del humo una serpiente aparecía reptando por el suelo seguida de una figura humana, el dichoso ranger azabache.

Los sombras lo miraron extrañados en inmediatamente se pusieron alrededor de la caja para protegerla, al igual que los demás sombras que estaban peleando con Conan, quien se reunió también con los demás rangers.

\- Otra vez ese sujeto. - dijo el rubio. - me cuesta admitirlo, pero tiene mejores entradas en escena que las mías. - se lamentó.

El ranger azabache miraba tanto al grupo de rangers como al grupo de sombras que protegían con mucha dedicación esa caja que se habían robado de esa fábrica de vidrios.

La serpiente oscura reptaba a su alrededor como si estuviera analizando el ambiente del lugar y finalmente se trepó por el cuerpo del ranger azabache hasta enrollarse en su cuello.

\- No, aún no ha aparecido. - habló el reptil. - al menos, no el verdadero... Eso significa que todo marcha bien por el momento, toma la caja.

El ranger azabache asintió y la serpiente se transformó otra vez en una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar contra los sombras, que caían uno por ante esos poderosos ataques.

\- ¡Otra vez atacó a los sombras! - se sorprendió Jonathan.

\- ¿Por qué lo hará? - preguntó Jane.

\- ¡Eso no importa! - exclamó Sun yendo a atacarlo. - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de atacarlo antes de que él nos ataque a nosotros!

Por acto impulsivo, la ranger amarilla corrió y le dió un espadazo al ranger azabache que estaba de espaldas aún disparando contra los sombras, pero ni se inmutó con el ataque de Sun.

\- No fue una estrategia para nada sensata ni planeada, pero al menos sabemos que a ese sujeto no puede ser derribado por ataques comunes. - explicó Conan. - jejeje, vaya problema.

Sun seguía dando y dando espadasos pero el ranger azabache ni se movía, tan solo siguió disparando contra los sombras hasta que acabó con todos ellos a excepción de uno que parecía estar pegado a esa caja.

El ranger azabache comenzó a caminar hacia la caja dejando perpleja a Sun, que se había quedado inmóvil de la impresión.

Con otro disparo, aquel ranger destruyó a ese único sombra que quedaba y se dispuso a tomar esa caja con sus manos pero alguien lanzó una flecha contra él que quedó clavada en su espalda, que después terminó explotando.

(-)

Mirando la ventana sin siquiera mover sus ojos de ahí, Laura sintió de vuelta ese extraño viento recorriendo toda su habitación.

\- Si, es él... Volvió. - sonrió tomando su morpher y su medallón de aries. - Iré contigo Brian.

(-)

El extraño vestido de rojo era el que había dado ese ataque desde la cima de un edificio.

\- Ahora también apareció él. - dijo Jane.

\- Esta trama ya se está volviendo bastante compleja y complicada. - comentó Conan. - de seguro si otra persona nos está leyendo debe estar igual de confundida.

El sujeto de rojo saltó del edificio y cayó al suelo de pie, caída que a cualquier persona normal evidentemente le causaría mucho daño e incluso la muerte, quedando frente a frente con el ranger azabache.

La ametralladora volvió a ser serpiente y parecía que le susurraba algo en el oido al ranger con el símbolo de ofiuco, que asintió y se puso en posición de pelea al igual que el sujeto de rojo.

El sujeto de capucha roja tomó su arco y arrojó varias flechas que el ranger azabache esquivó fácilmente para después convertir la serpiente en una espada y lanzar espadazos que el extraño de rojo tambien evadió de forma sencilla formándose así una lucha muy igualada.

\- Deberíamos estar ayudándolo, ¿No creen? - comentó Jonathan.

\- Tiene una forma de luchar bastante similar a... Pero es imposible. - dijo Jane.

La lucha entre los dos seguía desarrollándose. El ranger azabache volvió a convertir la serpiente en una ametralladora y disparó contra el extraño de rojo que corría de un lado a otro mientras respondía con varios flechazos.

Pero al escuchar un ruido, ambos pararon la lucha.

Se trataba de la ranger rosa llegando en su Aries Fire y bajándose de el para luego correr hacía el sujeto vestido de rojo pero Jane la detuvo en el camino.

\- ¿Que es lo que crees que haces? - preguntó la ranger de libra.

\- Es él, se que lo es. - dijo Laura.

\- ¡No Laura! ¡El medallón de Sagitario no reacciona! ¡No es él! - trató de explicarle Jane.

\- Laura. - habló el encapuchado de rojo con una voz que todos los rangers reconocieron.

La chica de Aries se quedó estática al escuchar esa voz, la voz de esa persona que tanto quería.

El sujeto volteó hacia ella y se sacó la capucha que cubría su rostro.

\- Brian... - sonrió Laura sacándose su casco y corriendo hacía él sin darse cuenta que el ranger azabache comenzó a disparar nuevamente.

Al estar cerca de ella, Brian la abrazo y juntos se tiraron hacía el suelo y rodaron para esquivar los proyectiles, quedando uno encima del otro.

\- Algo me dice que me extrañaste demasiado. - sonrió Brian y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que también sonreír de felicidad para después ponerse de pié ambos. - vaya Conan, ese corte de pelo te queda muy bien. - dijo mirando a los demás.

\- ¿Cierto verdad? - sonrió Conan orgulloso de su cabello.

Los demás todavía no podían creer que se trataba de Brian, sobretodo Jane, que miraba de una forma no muy convencida lo que sucedía.

\- Ve con los demás. - le dijo Brian a Laura. - yo me voy a encargar de esto.

La chica de Aries obedeció, volvió a ponerse su casco y fue junto a los otros.

Con arco en mano, Brian disparó varias flechas explosivas, de las cuales algunas impactaron en el ranger azabache provocando varias explosiones que lo dejaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Como puede ser que sin siquiera estar convertido en Ranger pueda hacerle frente a ese sujeto? - preguntó Sun confundida.

\- Y no solo eso, incluso parece mas fuerte que nosotros. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Hay algo muy raro aquí... - susurró Jane y luego miró a Laura, que se veía sumamente feliz.

El ranger azabache cayó cercano a la caja tras uno de los ataques de Brian, momento que aprovechó para tomarla y con una pequeña bomba que salió de la boca de la serpiente, causó una explosión para así distraer a los rangers y poder escapar.

\- Rayos, ha escapado con esa caja. - dijo Sun después de que el humo de la explosión se disipara.

Todavía se preguntaban que contenía esa caja, pero ahora tenían algo mas importante frente a ellos.

Todos desactivaron sus transformaciones y se acercaron a Brian.

Sin poder resistir, Laura comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su amigo.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí ahora. - dijo Brian respondiendo al abrazo. - perdón por haberme tardado demasiado.

Sun, Jonathan y Conan también se acercaron para saludar a su líder ranger amigo, incluso Paul junto a Gabriel y Sara se encontraban confundidos pero también felices al ver desde la base todo lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo, Jane no se mostraba del todo segura al ver a Brian.

"Se que hay algo diferente en él, pero no tengo idea de que..." pensó la pelirroja, pero para no levantar sospechas, también fue junto a los demás.

(-)

Ya lejos de todo en el medio del bosque, el ranger azabache abrió la caja y de ella sacó un vidrio que parecía de lo más común pero brilló intensamente al reflejarse la serpiente en él.

\- Si. - dijo la serpiente reptando por el brazo que sostenía el vidrio hasta llegar a él. - perfecto.

(-)

Uzi seguía encerrado en esa jaula creada por Reyis, tal era su aburrimiento que comenzó a dibujar en el piso a el mismo disparando a muchas personas.

Mireia se miraba a un espejo mordiéndose los labios.

\- Si, estoy segura que enamorare a ese sujeto.

\- Ese aspecto tuyo no es demasiado elegante, deberías comportarte como una dama. - comentó Stefano mientras limpiaba su smoking elegante como lo hacía de forma diaria.

Ignorando a sus compañeros, Reyis solo tenía su completa atención en la ruleta que seguía girando de la manera habitual, solo que el símbolo de la serpiente del medio brilló de forma tenue.

\- El destino sigue su marcha. - sonrió el sombra.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (link en mi perfil).**

 **Ojalá pasen unas muy felices fiestas.**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	50. Segunda fase, capítulo 6

**Segunda Fase**

 **Capítulo 6 : El verdadero centauro, parte 1.**

\- ¿No crees que ya me estas abrazando demasiado? - preguntó Brian sonriendo, hacia ya varios minutos que su amiga no lo soltaba.

\- Abrazarte a ti nunca es suficiente idiota. - respondió Laura.

Después de la lucha, todos se dirigieron a la base y Brian quedó impresionado ante la misma, felicitando a Conan por ser tan precavido y construir otra.

\- Se que estas muy feliz Laura, pero creo que es hora de que Brian expliqué que fue lo que sucedió. - dijo Jane.

\- Lo puede explicar sin que yo lo suelte. - bromeó la chica de Aries deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- Fuimos a tu universidad ya que la computadora indicaba que estabas ahí. - explicó Conan. - pero no andabas por ningún lado.

El joven que poseía el poder de sagitario busco una silla para sentarse y Laura se sentó a su lado, los demás también se acercaron formando un círculo.

\- Bien, les diré. - comenzó Brian. - todo iba muy bien por la universidad, me había acostumbrado muy fácil a todo ese ambiente y no había ningún problema, esto claro hasta hace un par de semanas atrás... - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. - una noche, realizaba las respectivas actividades que me habían dejado aquel día hasta que un extraño viento abrió las ventanas de mi habitación, observé para afuera y no vi nada raro pero al cerrarlas, una extraña criatura de negro me atacó repentinamente y quedé inconsciente...

\- ¿Como era esa criatura? - preguntó Sun.

\- Eran como los sombras. - respondió Brian. - pero con la diferencia de que tenían varias puntas de metal, tal cual los que aparecieron ahora en Mane Falls.

\- El día que los sombras volvieron a aparecer. - afirmó Paul.

\- Quedé inconsciente y al despertar estaba en una extraña habitación encadenado a las paredes... Traté con todas las fuerzas de liberarme pero no pude. - explicó. - hasta que llegó un momento que la puerta del cuarto se abrió y alguien entro, sus ropas eran negras, ojo de distinto color, tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo, piel blanca y pelo de costado oscuro...

\- ¿Reyis? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- ¿Por qué Reyis iría directamente por ti? ¿Te hizo algo malo? - preguntó Laura preocupada.

\- No, no me hizo nada. - respondió Brian. -pero me dijo varias cosas que no logré entender, cosas como que el destino estaba escrito...

\- Uy claro, cuando nosotros lo vimos también nos dijo eso. - habló Conan. - un sujeto con ideas bastante extrañas realmente.

\- Pasaron varios días y casi no me daban de comer, solo de vez en cuando aparecía alguien que supongo era del grupo de Reyis, vestía bastante elegante. - todos sabian que referían a Stefano.

Todos escuchaban bien atentos a lo que Brian decía, sobretodo Laura que en todo momento lo miraba con una mirada que mostraba una sincera y honesta preocupación por él.

Pero Jane sentía que algo no cuadraba en el relato que Brian daba, sin embargo no emitió palabra y prefirió seguir escuchando.

\- Hubo un momento en que otro de los sujetos de Reyis, uno que parecía bastante desquiciado entró porque dijo que estaba aburrido y simplemente empezó a disparar en la habitación para asustarme, su explicación era que aun no le dejaban disparar a nadie. - dijo Brian.

\- Mierda, esos sujetos realmente son mas peligrosos de lo que pensábamos. - dijo Sun enfadada.

\- Una vez que ese sujeto se fue, me di cuenta que había dañado las cadenas con las que estaba atado y ese fue el momento que aproveche para escapar de ese lugar sin que pudieran darse cuenta, en otra habitación donde había muchas armas encontré el arco y flecha junto a esta capucha roja, tambien me di cuenta que el lugar donde me encontraba era una cueva bastante alejada de la ciudad, y por eso tarde bastante en llegar hasta aquí, fue algo totalmente agotador y difícil...

El grupo estaba impresionado con el relato, incluso Sara y Gabriel, el rubio escuchaba todo como si le estuvieran contando un cuento.

\- Sin embargo... - habló Jane acercándose a Brian. - hay varias cosas que no explicas, no creo que ese sea el relato completo, por ejemplo, todo eso no explica como la computadora captaba tu señal normalmente, como tu familia actuaba si no pasara nada y porque el medallón de Sagitario no reacciona a ti.

\- Oye, oye, tranquila. - dijo Laura. - él paso por mucho y ahora debe estar sumamente cansado, ya nos explicó lo que queríamos y tu sigues hostigándolo.

\- No Laura, es verdad. - dijo Brian levantándose de la silla para quedar frente a la pelirroja. - todo tiene que explicarse, les diré... Usaron una copia mía.

\- ¿Una copia? - cuestionó Jane francamente sopredida.

\- Así es. - afirmó Brian. - cuando escapaba de esa cueva, me di cuenta de esta pequeña marca que tenía en mi muñeca. - dijo mostrando su muñeca a todos.

\- Es la típica marca de cuando el médico te saca sangre. - dijo Conan mirándola detenidamente.

\- Al parecer mientras estaba inconsciente, usaron mi sangre para crear una copia exacta mía, y esa copia fue la que estuvo asistiendo la universidad y hablando con mi familia.

\- Ahora tiene mas sentido. - dijo Jane dejando poco a poco las dudas que tenía de lado. - pero todavía no explica como el medallón de Sagitario no reacciona ante ti.

\- Eso si que realmente no lo se. - respondió Brian caminando hacía la nueva sala de las cajas de cristal donde pudo ver a los pequeños zords de sus amigos, pero la caja donde debería estar el suyo se encontraba vacía. - siento que de alguna forma Sagitario sigue conmigo, pero esta debilitado...

\- Puede que sea una explicación. - dijo Jane también mirando la caja de cristal de sagitario vacía. - pero aún así, toma. - le entregó a Brian su respectivo medallón y morpher. - tal vez todavía no funcionen debido a cual sea el problema que tenga sagitario, pero lograremos solucionarlo y podrás luchar con nosotros.

\- De todas maneras luchare siempre con ustedes. - dijo Brian guardando los objetos en sus bolsillos. - lo que mas me preocupa es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y como la copia tiene mis pensamientos y recuerdos, vendrá ya que yo le había prometido a Clara que estaría el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¡Pues es una excelente oportunidad! - se alegró Jane. - capturaremos a la copia.

\- ¡Claro! - apoyó Conan la idea de la pelirroja. - obligaremos a tu otro yo a hablar y así podremos saber mas de lo que Reyis realmente busca, porque hasta ahora no hicimos ningún avance realmente.

\- Aunque lo mejor para ti Brian sería descansar. - sugirió Jonathan.

\- Si, es verdad. - dijo Laura.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. - habló Sun. - venceremos a esa copia.

\- No, estamos juntos otra vez, no podría verlos pelear sin que yo haga nada. - sonrió Brian. - puede que algo le suceda a Sagitario, pero aun soy un Power Ranger y lucharé. - dijo alzando su puño para arriba .- y no importa lo que pase nada me detendrá, nada nos detendrá ¡Power Rangers Por siempre!

\- ¡Power Rangers Por siempre! - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Ay que emoción, es la primera vez que decimos esto. - dijo Conan emocionsdo hasta mas no poder.

\- Bien, hay que preparar todo para acorralar a la copia de Brian mañana. - dijo Jane.

\- Me gustaría poder ahora ir a ver a Clara, pero no tendría ningún sentido. - habló Brian.

\- Es verdad. - dijo Conan. - según la computadora, la copia de Brian sigue en chicago preparándose para tomar un avión hacía aquí, mañana a las 10 am ya estará aquí, lo mejor sería interceptarlo cuando este medio camino del aeropuerto de Mane Falls a tu casa, en este punto.

\- Veras como todo saldrá bien Brian, lo veras. - dijo Laura volviendo a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Otro abrazo mas?

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó la chica de Aries.

\- No, claro que no. - sonrió Brian también abrazándola, sentían como si solo se tratara de ellos dos.

\- Awwwwww ya era hora de que hubiera un momento tierno. - se alegró Gabriel.

\- El niño tiene razón, había demasiada tensión últimamente, además de que hacen muy linda pareja. - sonrió Conan formando un corazón con sus manos.

\- A mi me encanta el amor. - también se alegró Jonathan.

\- Yo creo que prefiero el ambiente de peligro. - dijo Sara sintiendo vergüenza ajena de lo que veía y todos comenzaron a reír.

Brian y Laura se separaron.

\- Extrañaba esto realmente. - sonrió el joven de Sagitario mirando a sus amigos.

\- Creo que todos lo extrañabamos. - dijo Laura con la misma sonrisa.

\- Antes de empezar a trabajar, ¿Vamos por un poco de Pizza? - sugirió Jane y todos la apoyaron.

\- Cierto, dejamos sola a Florence en la pizzeria hace como casi 2 horas. - dijo Gabriel. - pero bueno, la emoción de volver a ver a Brian.

\- ¿Florence? - preguntó Brian.

\- Es una nueva amiga, claro que no sabe nuestros secretos. - dijo Jane.

Incluso Kiwi ladraba feliz.

(-)

Aunque los dos niños la habían dejado sola hace varias horas , Florence manejó la pizzería con total profesionalidad entregando los pedidos y controlando a los clientes, pero la falta de los gemelos ya se empezaba a notar porque ya había varios pedidos retrasados.

\- Con que ahí están. - dijo Florence tranquilamente al ver a los gemelos entrando por la puerta. - hagan estos pedidos ya.

\- ¡A la orden jefa! - obedeció Gabriel corriendo hasta la cocina seguido por Sara. - ¡Y perdón por el retraso!

\- Lo sigues haciendo muy bien. - escuchó Florence la voz de Jane que estaba entrando a la pizzería junto a los demás. - han pasado 2 horas y todavía no sucedió nada malo, te felicito.

\- Y que pase todo el tiempo que quieras, ya probaron como se controlar todo aquí. - dijo Florence orgullosa, pero observó a Brian que aún no conocía.

\- Ah y el es Brian, otro de los que tambien trabajaban aquí antes. - los presentó Jane.

\- Hola. - dijo Brian extendiendole la mano, sin embargo, Florence quedó estática viéndolo, como si estuviera viendo algo raro en él. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, no , nada. - se disculpó la chica. - sólo que me pareció conocerte de algún lado pero me habré confundido.

\- Okeeey. - dijo Brian confundido.

\- Bueno, no importa, dile a esos niños que manden una pizza para aquí. - sonrió Jane.

\- La suerte que tienes de ser la dueña y poder comer gratis. - sonrió Florence yendo a avisarle a los gemelos.

\- Por eso cree la pizzería desde un principio. - dijo Jane.

Los siete se habían sentado en una de las mesas y empezaron a comer la pizza que les habían servido.

Desde la barra, Florence observaba a ese grupo y sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban, como no paraban de hablar supuso que habían hecho muchas cosas interesantes juntos.

Pero le llamaba mucho la atención Brian, sentía que ya lo había visto antes y que lo conocía de algún lado, estaba casi segura de eso.

"Se que lo vi en algún lado, no, no puedo estar equivocada" pensó Florence mientras lo seguía viendo.

(-)

Ya con la pizzería cerrada, se despidieron de Florence y Conan activó el nuevo teletransportador para que así todos aparecieran automáticamente en la base ranger debajo de su casa para preparar así todo para que el plan de atrapar a la copia de Brian diera resultado.

\- Entonces tal cual, lo interceptaremos aquí, y mientras lo interrogamos, tu Brian podrás ir a ver a Clara. - dijo Conan.

\- Si, es buena idea. - respondió el joven de Sagitario con una voz preocupada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Laura.

\- Es que con todo lo que pasó no pude conseguirle un regalo de cumpleaños y ahora ya no hay tiempo...

\- De seguro en mi casa hay algo que yo ya no use que le podemos dar y de seguro le gustará, deberías quedarte a dormir commigo, de pasó duermes cómodo en un lugar ya que obviamente no puedes ir a tu casa todavía. - dijo Laura como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Brian se sonrojó y todos en la base trataron de no reír.

\- Juventud desenfrenada. - sonrió Paul.

\- Bien, bien, acepto, solo si no me haces nada raro de noche. - respondió Brian.

\- Deberíamos irnos ahora entonces, y no te preocupes, mi madre ni se dará cuenta porque hoy salió con amigas. - dijo Laura tomándolo de la mano. - activa ese teletrasportador Conan.

Sin decir nada, el rubio lo activó y los jóvenes de Aries y sagitario desparecieron de la base. Todos miraron extrañados a Conan.

\- ¿Que? Se notaba que necesitaban mucha privacidad, quizás hoy se consuma el acto.

\- Eres un idiota. - dijo Jane sonriendo. - nosotros también debemos irnos a descansar esta noche, ya que mañana por fin nos enteraremos de muchas cosas.

(-)

Hace ya vario rato que Brian y Laura se encontraban en la habitación de está hablando en voz baja mientras que buscaban algo que le pudiera gustar a Clara.

\- Nunca hubiera creído que guardarás todas tus ropas y juguetes de la infancia. - dijo Brian revisando un gran cofre.

\- Bueno, se ve que todavía no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos absolutamente en su totalidad a pesar de tener años y años de amistad. - dijo Laura buscando en otro cofre pero deteniéndose para mirar fijamente a Brian. - Brian yo...

\- Se lo que quieres decir y es algo que yo también quería decirte hace mucho tiempo...

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Laura y Brian la tomó de las manos.

\- Aunque creo que ya no es necesario decir algo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejarnos llevar Laura. - dijo Brian recostándola sobre la cama.

\- Si, es exactamente lo que yo quería...

El joven de sagitario se colocó encima de la chica de Aries y comenzó a darles besos por el cuello.

\- Y creeme, es lo que también ese idiota de Brian quiere.

\- ¿Que?

El rostro de Brian comenzó repentinamente a deformarse y todo su cuerpo comenzó tambien a oscurecerce, mostrando una aterradora criatura flaca pero con dedos grandes y largos y grandes colmillos en su boca.

La criatura tomó por el cuello a Laura y la puso contra la pared.

\- ¿Recuerdas que dije lo de la copia? Pues es verdad, había una copia y era yo, ¡El gran Riwod! ¡El sombra capaz de tomar la forma y la mente de cualquiera con tan solo beber su sangre!- rió la horrible criatura con sus colmillos a solo centímetros del rostro de Laura. - es por esoque creyeron mi gran actuación, todos los recuerdos y conocimientos de Brian están ahora en mi.

\- ¿Donde... Donde está el? - preguntó Laura tratándo de liberarse de del agarre de Riwod.

\- Yo no diría que está bien, pero esta vivo, al menos por el momento. - rió cínicamente el sombra. - ahora vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad Laura?¿Mi amiga de toda la vida?- preguntó Riwod mientras su horrible rostro y voz volvía a ser los de Brian para después volver a su rostro y voz natural.

Con Laura en sus brazos, Riwod salió de la casa (no, sin antes tomar el medallon de Aries consigo) y con grandes saltos, en pocos minutos ya se encontraban fuera de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una cueva.

Entraron y Riwod abrió la puerta de una habitación para arrojar a Laura dentro de ella y dejarla encerrada.

\- Ya van dos, Reyis estará orgulloso. - sonrió Riwod viendo los medallones de Sagitario y Aries que tenía en sus horribles manos.

(-)

Tirada en el piso de esa habitación, Laura comenzó a llorar, aún no sabia con exactitud donde estaba el Brian real, el Brian que ella tanto quería.

De pronto, su llanto fue interrumpido por una ligera tos que escuchó tras ella.

Al levantarse del suelo y voltear, vio algo que no pudo creer.

Se trataba de Brian, atado con cadenas a la pared.

\- ¡Brian! - se acercó Laura rápidamente a él y le tocó el rostro. - ¡¿Eres tu?! ¡¿Realmente eres tú?!

\- La... Lau... - dijo el joven volviendo a toser con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y vio a la chica que tenía frente a él. - ¿Quién... Quién eres?

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil) y también próximamente estaré creando un blog.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y ojala tengan un excelente 2019. Nossss vemossss.**


	51. Segunda fase, capítulo 7

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 7 : El verdadero centauro, parte 2.**

Al escuchar eso, Laura trató de no quebrarse por dentro aunque le fue muy difícil y las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

\- No, no... - la chica tomó el rostro del joven que estaba encadenado con sus manos. - no puedes no saber quién soy, ¡Simplemente no puedes no saberlo!

Brian se veía sumamente mal, estaba sin remera, descalzo y solo vestido con pantalones negros, había varios moretones por todo su cuerpo y un par de heridas que sangraban aunque no demasiado.

La chica de Aries trató de no perder el control por completo ante la situación, por lo que optó por primero tratar de liberarlo de sus cadenas y de alguna forma poder huir de ese lugar.

\- No te preocupes Brian, saldremos de aquí. - dijo Laura mirando para todos lados en la habitación, logrando divisar una gran piedra puntiaguda en un esquina, que tomó y con ella comenzó a golpear las cadenas para tratar de romperlas.

Tras un largo momento intentando, no obtuvo ningún resultado y Laura cayó agotada al suelo, no tenía su medallón ni su morpher para lograr transformarse en ranger y comunicarse con los demás.

\- Lo siento Brian, lo siento... - dijo Laura llorando. - soy una idiota, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta que ese monstruo no era el verdadero tú...

El joven de sagitario solo miraba débilmente a esa chica que no lograba recordar pero que sin embargo le resultaba bastante familiar.

De pronto, Brian volvió a toser pero esta vez con más fuerza e incluso llegando a escupir sangre.

\- No no no no, ¡Tienes que resistir! - dijo Laura volviendo a tomar aquella piedra para golpearla contra las cadenas e intentar volver a liberar a su amigo.

(-)

Esa madrugada, solo Conan se encontraba en la base analizando los últimos toques para llevar a cabo el plan de capturar a la copia de Brian pero algo no estaba como debía estar.

El rubio notó como en el mapa la señal de la copia había desaparecido de forma repentina a mitad del camino entre Chicago y California.

\- Jane, ¿Estas despierta? - preguntó a través de su bracelete escarlata.

\- Si claro. - respondió la pelirroja que al parecer tampoco estaba dormida. - ¿Descubriste algo que nos pueda ayudar?

\- Lamento que estamos otra vez como al principio. - respondió Conan. - la señal que emitía la copia de Brian ha desaparecido del mapa, es más, hasta parece que nunca existió, parece que nuestra idea se estropeó antes de que siquiera se llevara a cabo.

\- Maldición, ¿Que haremos ahora? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- La única opción que se me ocurre es seguir con la misma idea, no estoy muy seguro pero quizás esa copia haya hecho algo para poder pasar desapercibida, por lo que de todas maneras lo tendríamos que emboscar en el mismo lugar. - explicó el rubio.

\- ¿Y si te equívocas? ¿Y si nos ataquen de forma sorpresa? - preguntó Jane.

\- Solo nos queda confiar en la intuición y no en la lógica. - respondió Conan. - aunque eso va en contra de mis pensamientos. - rió de forma poco animada.

La realidad era que ninguno de los Rangers estaba dormido esa noche, Sun caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, Paul trataba de dormir sin lograrlo, Jonathan tan sólo miraba el techo de su habitación e incluso los gemelos se ebontraban despiertos junto al perro Kiwi.

\- ¿Queres que te confiese algo Jane? - preguntó Conan.

\- Claro, dímelo. - respondió la pelirroja sentándose en el sillón del living de su casa.

\- A veces siento que todo es muy difícil a pesar de mi inteligencia. - dijo el rubio.

\- Eso es obvio. - respondió Jane. - es la vida, y mas difícil si se trata de la vida de un Power Ranger.

\- Usaré el teletransportador para traerte a la base, me siento muy solito aquí. - rió Conan.

\- Claro, espera un momento que mi teléfono está sonando, que extraño.

La pelirroja atendió su teléfono y del otro lado escuchó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eres Jane la amiga de Laura verdad? Soy su madre.

\- Oh claro si. - se sorprendió la pelirroja. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es que recién acabo de llegar a casa de una reunión con amigas pero ella no está y estoy muy preocupada realmente. - dijo la mujer con voz afligida. - y ni siquiera se llevó su celular.

" ¿Laura no esta esta en su casa? ¿Que diablos sucede ahora? " pensó la pelirroja. - No no se preocupe, está aquí conmigo, ella estaba muy aburrida de estar sola y me preguntó si podría venir a dormir aquí. - respondió Jane para no preocupar a la mujer. - justo ahorita se acaba de dormir.

\- Menos mal, ahora puedo estar mas tranquila.

\- Estará a mi cuidado, no se preocupe. - dijo Jane con voz que sonaba despreocupada. - ahora yo también me iré a dormir.

\- Esta bien, muchas gracias, Laura se junta con muy buenas personas.

\- Oh claro que si. - dijo Jane. - Buenas noches, descanse usted.

\- igualmente. - dijo la mujer que se notaba claramente tranquila ahora. - adiós.

La llamada terminó y Jane inmediatamente volvió a comunicarse con Conan.

\- Llevame a la base ahora, rápido.

(-)

\- Ahora tenemos otra mala noticia. - dijo la pelirroja apenas apareció en la base acercándose a la gran computadora donde Conan estaba sentado. - busca donde se encuentra Laura.

\- ¿Laura? ¿Por qué?

\- Solo hazlo.

El rubio la obedeció y comenzó a buscar el paradero de la chica de Aries, una vez que dio el resultado, ambos quedaron confundidos ya que el mapa marcaba la zona desierta montañosa que había a varios kilómetros de las afueras de Mane Falls.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué marca que está en ese lugar? - preguntó Conan.

\- Laura no está en su casa. - respondió Jane. - recién me llamó la madre y le dije que estaba conmigo para no preocuparla.

\- ¿Las cosas no podrían complicarse a un más? - se preguntó Conan y ese momento, la computadora marco una señal muy débil que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Laura. - ¿Una pequeña señal? - el rubio apretó varios botones para analizarla. - Es... ¿Brian?

\- ¡¿Brian?! - se sorprendió Jane.

Varios ruidos se escucharon desde la sala de las cajas de cristal y ambos se dirigieron a ver de que se trataba y notaron como todos los pequeños zords estaban como alegres ya que el centaurus zord había aparecido en su respectiva caja pero se veía muy débil y apenas lograba moverse.

\- Que vengan todos. - dijo Jane de forma seria y también preocupada.. - hay que ir a aquel lugar de forma urgente sin perder tiempo ya que es muy posible que Brian esté a punto de morir.

\- Rayos, eso si que es algo fuerte. - respondió Conan activando el teletransportador para que todos los demás rangers llegararan rápidamente a la base.

(-)

Tras cansarse de haber tratado por tanto tiempo esa noche de querer liberar a Brian, Laura cayó agotada a su lado.

La chica respiraba de forma muy agitada, al parecer el la habitación era tan cerrada que poco a poco se estaba quedando sin aire pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque la puerta volvió a abrirse.

\- Cielos, al parecer estas muy agotada. - dijo Riwod entrando mientras se transformaba nuevamente en su forma idéntica a Brian y tomó a Laura del cuello. - hay cambio de planes mi querida amiga, daremos un pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna.

La chica de Aries no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder defenderse.

\- Y no te preocupes por él. - dijo Riwod. - con suerte sobrevivirá la noche, eso es mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba.

El sombra abandonó la habitación con Laura en sus brazos y dejando la puerta abierta sabiendo que Brian no podría resistir.

(-)

Subidos en el avión de Conan, los rangers ya trasformados sobrevolaban la zona de donde provenían las señales de Brian y Laura.

\- Si, es aquí mismo. - dijo el rubio mientras descendía el avión hasta llegar al suelo a solo unos cuantos metros de una cueva.

\- Bajemos rápido. - ordenó Jane, la ranger carmesí.

Los cinco caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada de la cueva, todo estaba bastante oscuro por lo que iban con sumo cuidado ante cualquier cosa que pasara, siendo la luz de la luna lo único que lograba iluminar de forma tenue el lugar.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cueva, notaron que dos figuras se acercaban para salir de ella.

Los rangers apuntaron sus armas, pero las bajaron al ver que se trataba de Brian cargando en sus brazos a Laura.

\- ¡Que suerte! ¡Estan bien! - se alegró Jonathan.

\- ¿Que les pasó? - preguntó Sun.

\- Fuimos atacados por Reyis y nos trajeron hasta aquí. - contestó Brian dejando a una débil Laura en el suelo. - esta es su guarida.

\- ¿Ella esta bien? - preguntó Paul.

\- Si, sólo un poco cansada por la pelea. - contestó Brian poniéndose de pié.

\- ¿Que es lo que ellos quieren? - volvió a preguntar la ranger amarilla.

\- Quieren los medallones, ya tienen el mio y el de Laura, los quieren porque dicen que existe un poder mucho mas grande que el que Daerys quería, ahora mismo ellos seguro saben que nos escapamos y ahora vienen por nosotros. - explicó Brian.

\- Pues habrá que luchar entonces, ahora mismo. - sonrió Jane mirando a Conan de forma sospechosa.

\- Por supuesto que es la hora de luchar. - dijo el rubio transformando su brazo derecho en una lanza sumamente puntiaguda color escarlata para de esa forma, inesperadamente clavarla en el pecho de Brian dejando boquiabiertos a todos excepto claramente a la pelirroja. - espero que esto sea suficiente para ti, maldita copia barata, uy, que bien quedó esa frase.

\- Al parecer los hay por lo menos un ranger inteligente. - rió el falso Brian liberándose y mostrándo su verdadera y horrible forma. - ya no hay necesidad de que el gran Riwod se esconda, tomaré toda la sangre de ustedes y adquidire todos sus conocimientos.

\- El Brian que estaba con nosotros era falso, era la copia. - explicó Jane notando el desconcierto que mostraban Paul, Sun y Jonathan. - encargate de Laura y ve a buscar Brian. - ordenó la ranger carmesí a Conan. - nosotros nos encargaremos de este farsante.

El rubio tomó a la chica de Aries y se dirigieron hacia la cueva mientras los rangers carmesí, amarilla, negro y azul se ponían en posición ante Riwod.

\- Seguiría a aquellos dos, pero no es necesario. - sonrió Riwod mostrando sus enormes colmillos. - pero no será necesario, ya que ese sujeto no sobrevivirá, y ustedes tampoco.

Los rangers activaron sus armaduras del horóscopo y se lanzaron al ataque.

Primero, Jonathan comenzó a disparar con su pistola pero Riwod desviaba cada disparo con sus flacos y largos dedos para después dar un salto y pegarle una gran patada al ranger azul, que rodó por el suelo de esa zona casi muerta cerca de esa montaña, ya que casi no había pasto ni vegetación.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Riwod volvió al ataque pero esta vez contra Sun, esquivando cada espadazo que ella trataba de darle con la espada escorpiana hasta que logró quitársela y atacar a la ranger amarilla con su propia arma.

\- Creo que me la quedaré. - rió Riwod viendo a Sun en el suelo no pudiendo levantarse, los espadazos habían hecho que varias partes de su traje se rompieran ya que habían sido ataques muy fuertes. - ahora es el turno de...

Un objeto triangular golpeó en el estomago del sombra haciéndolo retroceder pero sin que caiga al suelo.

\- Diablos, es resistente. - gruñó Paul mientras el escudo tauroscorpino volvía a sus manos como un boomerang.

Con la espada de Sun, el sombra atacó al ranger negro que lograba bloquear todo con su gran escudo.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Jane preparaba su habitual técnica de la prisión de Libra.

Una vez que la arrojó, el sombra logró correrse a tiempo provocando que la prisión de libra encierre a Paul, imposibilitando así que pudiera realizar algún movimiento.

\- Bueno niña carmesí, ahora solo quedas tú. - rió Riwod. - es hora de...

\- Lo se, derrotarnos y quitarnos los medallones, ¿Verdad? Tal vez no sepamos todavía que buscan ustedes. - dijo Jane poniéndose en posición con su cuchillo para pelear. - pero seguro se los quieren llevar.

\- Que ilusa eres, sigan creyendo que Reyis y el nuevo clan necesitamos esas baratijas antiguas. - sonrió Riwod.

\- ¿Que?

\- Aunque él mismo admite quererlas solo como trofeo, pero ya dejemos de hablar y acabemos con esto.

Sin entender, la ranger de libra se posicionó para pelear, aunque la fatiga de estar transformada ya le empezaba a hacer efecto como en cada una de sus transformaciones.

(-)

\- ¿Segura que puedes caminar tu sola? - le preguntó Conan a Laura.

\- Si... Si segura. - respondió la chica con una voz sumamente débil. - es en aquella habitación. - señaló para después volver a caer al suelo.

El rubio la volvió a levantar y siguieron caminando por esa poca iluminada cueva hasta llegar al lugar indicado por la chica de Aries.

\- ¿Brian? - preguntó confundido al ver al joven encadenado a la pared.

\- Intenté toda la noche sacarlo pero no lo logré...

\- Pero eso es algo muy fácil de hacer. - dijo Conan convirtiendo sus brazos en motosierras y cortar de forma muy sencilla esas cadenas y por fin liberar al joven que cayó al suelo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el rubio ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Que... Quienes son ustedes? - dijo débilmente el joven de Sagitario.

\- Parece que no nos recuerda, que no recuerda nada. - explicó Laura con una voz casi quebrada.

\- No parece tener ningún golpe en la cabeza. - revisó Conan. - ¿Cual será el motivo?

\- El sombra... Riwod dijo que tiene todos los recuerdos y conocimientos de Brian...

\- Claro, esa es la respuesta, ese sombra se alimenta de la capacidad mental de otros, si lo vencemos seguro Brian recuperará su memoria. - dijo Conan convencido, pero que ninguno de sus compañeros se comunicara lo preocupaba. - hay que volver fuera de la cueva.

(-)

Por cuarta vez, Jane cayó al suelo después de uno de los fuertes golpes que Riwod le propinó.

\- ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienes? - se burló el sombra mientras la pelirroja estando en el piso perdía su transformación. - eres la ranger mas débil de todas, por lo menos tus compañeros ya derrotados siguen transformados. - miró a su alrededor y vio como los demás tambien perdían sus formas rangers. - bueno, ya no, pero como resultaste la mayor decepción, comenzaré contigo.

El sombra tomó con sus dados y flacos dedos por el cuello a Sun y comenzó a ahorcarla, pero un golpe de Conan con sus brazos convertidos en grandes martillos hicieron que la soltase.

\- Entonces esto es lo que queda de los Power Rangers. - sonrió Riwod. - un fenómeno, alguien que no sabe quien es y una chica preocupada mas en que la persona que le gusta esta bien que todos los humanos de este planeta, realmente patético, ¿Ustedes derrotaron a Daerys realmente?

Conan nuevamente atacó Riwod, pero el sombra no solo lo esquivaba, sino que tambien le devolvía todos los golpes que el rubio intentaba darle.

\- ¡Observen ustedes dos! Mi querida parejita. - dijo Riwod a Brian y Laura, que estaban apenas poniéndose de pie. - ¡Serán testigos de como sus amigos sufrirían! Y para aumentar el trauma... - el sombra convirtió su cabeza en la de Brian. - verán la cara de uno de sus amigos antes de morir...

Cruelmente, Riwod comenzó a darles patadas y golpes a Jane, Sun, Jonathan, Paul y Conan mientras estos estaban en el suelo apenas conscientes.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué esa cosa tiene mi cara? ¿Quienes son ellos? - preguntaba Brian completamente asustado.

\- Escucha... Escuchame bien. - dijo Laura tomándolo de los hombros para mirarlo a la cara y alzando la voz lo mas fuerte que podía. - ¡Eres Brian! ¡El Power Ranger rojo de Sagitario! ¡Ellos también son rangers y no solo eso, son nuestros amigos! Y yo... Soy... La chica que te ama... ¡Por favor reacciona! ¡Debes recordar!

Brian seguía sin entender que pasaba, estaba desesperado, pero lo único que logró entender era que estaban en muy serios problemas y que de alguna forma, él era parte, además de que también le llamó la atención lo ultimo que dijo aquella chica.

\- ¿Tu... Eres mi novia o algo así?

\- No, no lo soy. - respondió Laura. - pero se que ese sentimiento está dentro de ti...

Ella no parecía mentir, momento que varios flashes y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Riwod seguía torturando a los demás hasta que se dio cuenta que el medallón de Sagitario que estaba en su posesión comenzó a levitar y a dirigirse hasta quedar frente al rostro de Brian.

\- Tomalo. - dijo Laura. - eso es lo que eres.

Sin comprenderlo, Brian sintió que debía tomar ese pequeño medallón, que comenzó a transformarse en una bola de fuego pequeña.

\- Hazlo, no te quemaras. - le aseguró Laura.

El joven tomó esa bola de fuego, que tomó la forma de un centauro y comenzó a rodearlo de llamas por todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente le dió un traje que parecía arder.

\- Eso es. - sonrió Laura. - el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario, el que fue capaz de destruir a Daerys.

Las llamas del guerrero ardiente iluminó esa noche, que hasta ahora sólo era iluminada por la luna.

Varios recuerdos mas llenaron la cabeza de Brian hasta que por fin logró entenderlo todo.

\- No tienes porque decir algo. - dijo Laura dándose cuenta de que Brian recordó quien era. - solo acaba con ese tipo.

Riwod volvió a su horripilante rostro normal y observó a Brian.

El guerrero ardiente dio un pequeño paso y con una increíble velocidad, le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al sombra, golpe que provocó una gran onda expansiva que mando a volar por los aires a los demás rangers y un gigantesca cortina de humo.

Al disiparse el humo, el guerrero ardiente seguía con su puño en la cara del sombra.

\- Al parecer... Necesitas algo mas fuerte que eso, guerrero ardiente. - sonrió Riwod tomando el brazo con el que Brian le había pegado y empezar a dar vueltas para arrojarlo por los aires.

(-)

\- El golpe del guerrero ardiente no le afectó en lo absoluto... - dijo Sara asustada mirando todo desde la base junto a Gabriel, que literalmente se estaba comiendo las uñas del terror.

(-)

Otro que miraba la pelea a lo lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta era el misterioso ranger azabache, desde la cima de una lejana montaña.

\- ¿Quieres seguir viendo esto? Ya sabemos cual será el resultado. - le dijo la serpiente alrededor de su cuello. - además hay otras cosas que hacer, Reyis lo dijo, el destino ya se sabe.

El ranger azabache dudó por un momento, pero obedeció a la serpiente y se alejó del lugar.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Recuerden darle like a mi página de facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemossss.**


	52. Segunda fase, capítulo 8

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 8 : El verdadero centauro, parte 3.**

Tras ser arrojado por los aires por Riwod, Brian impactó fuertemente contra el suelo pero su traje de guerrero ardiente lo protegió de sufrir algún daño mayor.

\- Imposible... - dijo Laura mientras se ponía de pie después de esa gran onda expansiva para ir con sus demás compañeros que seguían tirados en el suelo sin poder recuperarse del ataque de aquel sombra.

Al levantarse del piso, el traje de Brian comenzó a prenderse fuego y a toda velocidad comenzó a atacar nuevamente a Riwod con varios puñetazos y patadas pero el sombra los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Ese es el poder del ranger mas poderoso? - se burló Riwod tras detener uno de los puñetazos del guerrero ardiente con solo una de sus manos. - Deberías manejar mejor tus movimientos, tendrías que saberlo, ¿Verdad?

Brian logró liberarse del agarre dispuesto nuevamente a luchar pero Riwod se le adelantó y le pegó una gran patada que lo hizo nuevamente volar por los aires, momento que el sombra aprovechó para darle otra patada en el estomago antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Chicos... Chicos... ¿Estan bien? - preguntaba Laura a los demás que apenas estaban empezando a reaccionar.

\- Los ataques de ese sombra fueron como si me cayeran mil yunques encima. - dijo Conan tratando de ponerse de pie siendo ayudado por Jane, que también pudo levantarse con mucha dificultad.

\- Y no parece que las cosas vayan a mejorar. - gruñó Sun molesta poniéndose de pie junto a Paul y Jonathan, aunque todavía tambaleaban.

Y las palabras de la chica de Escorpio era verdad, todos miraron hacia la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos y veían como Brian recibía una brutal golpiza de Riwod aun con el poder del guerrero ardiente de sagitario.

\- Si tan solo un sombra sirviente es capaz de hacer todo eso, significa que Reyis tiene un poder muchísimo mayor que el de Daerys. - dijo Jane preocupada.

\- Esta es un noche muy mala realmente. - comentó Conan. - ¿Que otra sorpresa puede haber?

Brian volvía a ponerse de pie tambaleando tras recibir otro ataque de Riwod, pero notó que el sombra estaba preparando una especie de ataque especial.

Llamas de color negro comezaron a cubrir el cuerpo del oscuro ser, para después crear varias flechas de fuego oscuro que flotaban a su alrededor y parecía que Riwod podía controlarlas con sus manos.

\- No puede ser... - se aterró Laura. - esa es...

El sombra arrojó esas flechas oscuras a tal velocidad que Brian no fue capaz de poder esquivarlas, sino de simplemente cubrirse con sus manos para recibir el menor daño posible.

El ataque impactó en el guerrero ardiente causando una gran explosión, que no logró derribarlo, pero si dejarlo temblando con varias partes de su traje rotas.

\- Ese es uno de tus ataques. - explicó Riwod acercándose para quedar frente a frente a Brian, que se había arrodillado tras recibirlo. - creas flechas de fuego que puedes controlar con el movimiento de tus manos, sin embargo las de ahora tuvieron un poder mucho mayor que las tuyas. - sonrió el sombra. - ¿Ya lo vas entendiendo guerrero ardiente? Al poseer todos tus conocimientos y recuerdos, soy capaz de adelantarme a cada movimiento que hagas porque ya se cuales son, al igual que los de tus amigos, y no solo eso, también soy capaz de copiar tus ataques.

\- Ese es el motivo... - dijo Conan entendiendo todo al igual que los demás.

\- Todos tus ataques. - volvió a decir Riwod. - como este...

Alejándose unos 10 metros de Brian, el sombra comenzó a rodearse nuevamente de llamas oscuras, pero esta vez para realizar un ataque que el guerrero ardiente conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Este es tu ataque mas poderoso guerrero ardiente! - exclamó Riwod. - ¡Pero ahora tu morirás con él para que después les toque a tus compañeros! ¡Obviamente también me apoderare de los conocimientos de ellos que les será muy útil a Reyis!

Debido a lo golpeado que estaba, Brian no podía moverse.

\- ¡Muere ranger rojo! ¡Guerrero ardiente de sagitario! ¡Supernova!

\- ¡Nooooooo! - gritó Laura tratando de correr hacía el lugar de la pelea pero fue detenida por Jane y Paul.

El ataque dio de lleno en Brian, causando una explosión mas grande que la anterior de tal forma que Jane y los demás corrieron lo mas lejos que podían con sus pocas energías para que no los alcance.

Unos minutos después de esa explosión, el humo ya se había disipado y no se veía a Brian por absolutamente ningún lado.

\- Cielos, el ataque fue tan fuerte que no quedó ni polvo de él. - rió Riwod. - a ver donde quedó su medallón...

El sombra iba a buscar el medallón de sagitario pero notó como los otros rangers estaban subiendo en un avión color escarlata.

\- Oh claro que no, no lograran escapar. - el sombra iba a atacar pero escuchó la voz de Reyis en su cabeza.

"No, dejalos, todo va perfectamente, después de lo importante podrás acabar con ellos"

\- Muy bien. - obedeció Riwod. - aunque no tengo idea de donde quedó el medallón de Sagitario, pero por lo menos aún tengo el de Aries.

"Los trofeos dejemoslos para mas adelante" dijo Reyis.

(-)

\- Me duele mucho. - se quejaba Paul tocándose su hombro con gran dolor.

\- La herida que te provocó aquel ranger azabache en el hombro aún no sanó por completo. - dijo Conan. - debiste haberte quedado en la base y no pelear, al menos así no estaríamos tan mal como ahora.

El joven de tauro sabia que era había sido insensata su decisión pero no podía quedarse mas tiempo sin luchar.

\- Activaré el transportador para estar en la base ya. - dijo Conan apretando unos botones de su avión.

\- No... No... Hay que volver por Brian... Es el cumpleaños de Clara en unas horas y el debe estar... - dijo Laura tratando de quitar a Conan del volante del avión pero otra vez fue detenida por Jane.

(-)

El sol estaba saliendo en la ciudad de Mane Falls y cada persona empezaba a realizar sus quehaceres diarios.

Clara abrió los ojos, se levantó y miró por la ventana el bello día que era.

Estaba muy feliz ya que festejaría su cumpleaños número 6 con toda la familia completa sin que faltara nadie.

(-)

\- No... No hay ninguna señal de Brian. - dijo Conan mirando la computadora. - ni del medallón.

\- Sumado a que el centaurus zord volvió a desparecer de la caja de cristal. - agregó Jane preocupada.

Sin embargo, nadie asumía nada ya que Brian había desparecido una vez, en la ocasión que había sido derrotado por Diablo.

Conan les había inyectado a todos un calmante que si bien nos los curó por completo, por lo menos el dolor físico que sentían era menor.

\- Un momento... - dijo Paul pensando, otra vez se había puesto el cabestrillo en su brazo por el dolor. - podrá ser que Brian esté en...

El joven de tauro recordó la vez que había conseguido el escudo tauroscorpino en aquel lugar blanco en donde un sujeto también vestido de blanco le había mostrado el pasado de Sun.

Antes de que Paul pudiera seguir hablando, las alarmas que indicaban peligro sonaron. Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la lucha que habían tenido esa misma noche.

\- Todo indica que Riwod a vuelto a aparecer. - dijo Conan. - ¿Pero por qué en solo tan pocas horas?

\- Eso no importa .- habló Laura sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. - sabemos que Brian aún sigue por ahí, es imposible que le haya pasado algo, y si algo le paso... Destruiré a Riwod con mis propias manos...

\- ¿Pero como lo venceremos? - preguntó Jonathan. - sabe todos nuestros movimientos por tener la mente de Brian.

\- Exacto, nunca vi que los apalearan de tal forma. - comentó Gabriel. - ¡Miren! Ya tengo las uñas cortas por mordermelas tanto debido a los nervios.

\- Puede haber una forma... - dijo Sara captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Sun.

\- Pues el sabe todos sus movimientos, lo único que deben hacer es luchar de forma diferente. - sugirió la niña rubia.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¡Como no se me pasó por la cabeza antes! - exclamó Conan. - Riwod tiene la mente de Brian por lo cual sabe como son todos nuestros ataques, pero si usamos un patrón distinto, lo venceremos muy fácilmente, vaya niña, serías una excelente Power Ranger.

\- Pero ella es muy mala onda para ser una ranger. - se quejó Gabriel.

\- Si de eso se trata... Entonces, ten esto Sun. - dijo Paul invocando el gran escudo para dárselo a la chica de Escorpio. - como el escudo es parte también de tu signo, lo podrás usar sin problemas, de todas maneras yo no puedo luchar.

\- Entonces ese será el plan, pero hay que hacerlo ya. - dijo Jane.

(-)

La gente que caminaba tranquilamente esa mañana por el parque comenzaron a correr muy asustados al ver a una horrible criatura de grandes colmillos y dedos largos y flacos.

\- Con que este lugar es Mane Falls. - sonrió Riwod. - y al parecer hoy en la tarde tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa que tristemente se tendrá que cancelar.

En ese momento, Jonathan, Sun y Jane aparecieron frente a él transformados en rangers a excepción de la pelirroja.

\- Nunca pensé que volverían a aparecer después de la tremenda paliza que les di hace tan solo 5 horas. - se burló el sombra. - aunque estoy decepcionado, ¿Solo tres de ustedes? Algo seguro están planeando.

\- Maldita sea, por tener la mente de Brian incluso hasta sabes nuestras estrategias habituales después de una derrota. - dijo Sun enfadada. - pero está vez no nos vencerás.

\- ¡Pues ya basta de charla y peleen! - gritó Riwod haciendo aparecer un arco y flecha oscuros con los que empezó a disparar contra los rangers, que lograron esquivarlos.

La primera en lanzarse al ataqué fue Sun.

"Muy bien, atacará como siempre con su espada" pensó Riwod confiado, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como la ranger amarilla sacaba el escudo tauroscorpino y con el mismo le daba un gran golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a estrellarse contra un auto que estaba estacionado cerca del parque. - ¡¿Que!? - se sorprendió al levantarse.

Ahora le tocaba al ranger azul atacar, pero con la espada de Sun y Riwod no pudo evitar los rayos eléctricos que impactaron contra él.

\- Maldición, están haciendo movimientos que este idiota de Brian no conoce. - gruñó enfadado el sombra. - ¡Pero aún así no podrán ganarme!

El sombra corrió hacía Jane que no estaba transformada para atacarla, pero la pelirroja convirtió su mano derecha en un gran martillo y golpeó fuertemente a Riwod.

\- ¿Te gusta ser un fenómeno Jane? - preguntó Conan, su voz se oía de su brazalete escarlata que ahora estaba en la muñeca de la pelirroja.

\- Es extremadamente perturbador, pero intersante. - respondió Jane. - pero por favor, será la única vez que lo usaré.

\- De todas formas tampoco podrías usarlo por mucho tiempo mas ya que está conectado a mi ADN y no al tuyo, así que ya quitatelo, Laura y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

La pelirroja obedeció inmediatamente y guardo el brazalete de Conan en uno de sus bolsillos.

El rubio estaba junto a Laura en la cima de un edificio preparando el mega cañón del horóscopo para usarlo contra Riwod que ya se encontraba totalmente desorientado.

\- Ya está listo, ahora solo hay que disparar contra él. - dijo Conan apunto de hacerlo pero la chica de Aries lo corrió.

\- Yo lo haré. - dijo Laura. - ese imbécil jugó demasiado sucio, me hizo creer que era Brian y también... También...

\- ¿No me digas que...? Diuuuu. - se asqueó el rubio. - ¿Con un sombra? ¡Que asco!

Laura ignoró el comentario del rubio y se dispuso a disparar contra Riwod que estaba tambaleándose después de los fuertes golpes que había recibido.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el sombra reaccionó de una forma increíblemente veloz y dio un gran salto hacia el edificio y tomó a Laura por el cuello.

\- Debo admitir que fue una idea sumamente astuta. - confesó el sombra. - esos golpes me dolieron mucho, pero ya dije que no podrán ganarme.

\- ¡Imposible! - gritó Jane.

Jonathan, Sun estaban a punto de actuar pero la voz de Riwod los detuvo.

\- Se atreven a hacer tan solo un movimiento y arrojaré a esta linda chica con tal velocidad al suelo desde esta altura que todos sus huesos se quebrarán. - sonrió Riwod sosteniendo con una sola mano a Laura. - y tu tampoco te atrevas a hacer algo rubio fenómeno. - le dijo a Conan que estaba a su lado.

(-)

\- Esto va de mal en peor, tengo que ir. - dijo Paul en la base.

\- Sabes que no debes hacerlo. - habló Sara. - sería mucho peor.

(-)

\- Estas de vuelta aquí, es muy agradable poder verte nuevamente.

Confundido, Brian abrió los ojos y se encontraba sentado en una silla en aquel lugar blanco de esa vez que había obtenido los poderes del guerrero ardiente mientras que frente a él, tambien estaba sentada en un silla la misma chica rubia vestida con un hermoso vestido del mismo color que el sitio.

\- Eres tú... - dijo Brian viéndola aún sin entender. - ¿Hice algo mal otra vez?

\- No . - respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie para caminar alrededor de Brian. - pero hay algo que todavía falta en ti, algo que impide que obtengas el máximo poder.

\- Creí que ya tenía el máximo poder...

\- Puedes ir mas allá de tus propios límites. - dijo la chica rubia. - y mas ahora que ya no eres la misma persona que hace un año.

\- ¿Y cuál es la forma? - preguntó Brian levantándose de la silla.

\- Tienes que saber cual es tu verdadero motivo. - respondió la mujer. - la verdadera razón para que el poder de Sagitario explote.

En ese momento, el centarus zord (teniendo la misma altura que Brian) apareció delante de él.

\- Él ya lo sabe. - dijo la chica tocándo el pecho del Centarurs Zord. - solo falta que tú lo sepas Brian, de la misma forma que yo supe mi razón hace mucho tiempo. - sonrió antes de desaparecer.

En el lugar blanco, quedaron solos Brian junto a su zord.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer verdad? Pero no me lo dirás ya que solo yo lo tengo que saber, ¿Pero de que forma?

Su zord miró hacía el "cielo" de ese extraño lugar y Brian lo imitó, notando que se mostraba la pelea que sus amigos estaban teniendo contra Riwod en ese momento.

\- ¡Laura! - se aterró Brian al ver a su amiga. - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ya mismo!

Sin embargo, el centaurus zord no reaccionó, solo se quedó mirando a Brian como si todavía el joven no comprendiera lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! ¡Tengo que darme cuenta de mi verdadera razón! - se desesperó. - ¡Pero aún no sé cual es! ¡Solo sé que tengo que proeteger a la gente que amo! ¡Mi familia! ¡Mis amigos!

El zord nuevamente lo miró como si estuviera regañándolo.

\- ¿¡Que mas quieres que diga!? ¿!Que a pesar de amar a mi familia y a mis amigos Laura es el verdadero motivo que me obliga a seguir con todo!?

El centaurus zord sonrió y Brian entró en razón, por fin se había dado cuenta.

\- Con que eso es... Esa es mi razón, la persona que mas me ayudó desde siempre... - su zord empezó a Brillar y le extendió la mano. - ¿Pelearas conmigo ahora con tu mayor fuerza verdad? Pues hagamoslo. - dijo dándole la mano.

(-)

Riwod seguía teniendo por el cuello a Laura, amenazando con arrojarla desde la cima de el edificio.

\- Parece que me están obedeciendo y no harán nada. - sonrió el sombra. - pero yo ya me estoy aburriendo y si haré algo, de todas formas mataré a esta chica, creo que no podrán sacar nada positivo después de esto, en cambio yo si me mantendré de esa forma, ¿Es algo de lo que Brian diría cierto? - se burló.

El sombra volvió a reír y con sadismo, arrojó a Laura desde la cima del edificio. A esa altura y velocidad, no sobreviria y nadie podría rescatarla.

La chica de Aries simplemente esperaba morir y cerró los ojos, pero nunca llegó al suelo ya que alguien la había interceptado en medio camino a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que iba.

Se trataba de Brian, montado en el red centaurus zord que había dado un gran salto para evitar la caída.

\- Brian... - susurró Laura.

\- Si, esta vez si soy yo. - sonrió el joven.

Una vez con Laura en sus brazos, Brian se dirigió montado en su zord hacia bdonde estaban Jane, Sun y Jonathan para dejar a la chica de Aries junto a ellos.

\- Cuidenla bien por favor. - dijo Brian, los demás lo veían impresionados. - yo me encargaré de él.

El sombra saltó de la encima del edificio ignorando totalmente a Conan y cayó de pie en el suelo.

\- Con que estabas con vida, increíble. - aplaudió Riwod. - aunque no lograras nada de todas formas, ya viste a tus amigos, a pesar de sus planes no pudieron hacer nada contra mi, lo que hagas tú será en vano. - rió el sombra convirtiendo su rostro en el de Brian por unos segundos hasta volver a su cara normal. - lo sé todo sobre ti, tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, y cuando sepa también los de tus amigos, seré uno de los sombras mas poderosos.

Brian se acercó montado en su zord y se bajó cuando quedó a unos pocos metros del sombra, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz? - preguntó Riwod. - un momento, ya lo sé, de seguro crees que encontraste un método para vencerme y estas sumamente confiado. - rió. - juro que me das lástima, recuerda, lo sé TODO SOBRE TI.

\- Puede ser. - contestó Brian. - puede que sepas mi vida, lo que pienso y lo que siento, pero después de todo... - Brian mostró su medallón de Sagitario que prácticamente estaba ardiendo. - el original siempre superará a las copia.

El fuego que desprendía su medallón creó un nuevo y mejorado horoscomorpher color rojo que se unió a su muñeca izquierda.

\- ¡Sagitario al máximo poder! - exclamó colocando el medallón en el nuevo morpher. - ¡Guerrero centauro!

El fuego rodeó a Brian y al centaurus zord, mientras se mostraba cada transformación de él.

Primero su forma normal de Ranger, después con la armadura del horóscopo hasta llegar a la forma de guerrero ardiente, que terminó uniéndose al centaurus zord para nuevamente ser envueltos en un tornado de fuego.

Una vez que las llamas desaparecieron, se mostró algo realmente imoresionante impresionante.

Brian se había convertido en un centauro con una armadura roja que todavía tenían rastros de fuego, el símbolo de sagitario seguía en su pecho y un arco y flechas colgaban de su espalda, sus cuatro patas tambien estabas cubiertas por la armadura roja y hasta incluso tenía una pequeña cola también cubierta, el visor de su casco tenía la forma de una flecha y tambien parecía desprender llamas de ahí.

\- Impresionante... - dijo Jane. - ese es, el auténtico poder de Sagitario...

\- Rayos, eso si que es algo nuevo. - se alegró Conan aun el techo del edificio.

(-)

\- Increíble... - comentó Paul en la base junto a los mellizos.

(-)

Mirando como giraba la ruleta, Reyis notó que el símbolo de Sagitario comenzó a brillar.

\- Muy bien. - sonrió.

(-)

\- ¿Acaso crees que con eso me asustaras? - dijo Riwod imitando nuevamente la técnica de flechas controladas de Brian y se las arrojó, pero el guerrero centauro simplemente con un grito las hizo explotar. - ¿¡Que!?

\- Perdón pero esto será algo rápido, tengo un cumpleaños en la tarde y no estas invitado.

Riwod se enfureció y corrió velozmente a golpear a Brian, pero el guerrero centauro usó sus dos patas traseras para golpearlo en la cara e inmediatamente, lo tomó de sus brazos y lo arrojó por los aires.

Tomando su arco, disparó varias flechas que atravesaron cada extremidad de Riwod, el sombra gritó fuertemente por el dolor.

\- ¡No importa lo fuerte que se vuelvan! ¡Nunca los rangers podrán ganar a lo que se les aproxima! - gritó Riwod.

\- Pero a ti si te ganaremos. - dijo Brian mientras aparecía una muy pequeña bola de fuego en su mano derecha. - ¡Ataque ardiente final!

De tan solo la palma derecha de Brian una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego se disparó a una tal velocidad que Riwod ni siquiera pudo hacer un pequeño movimiento, quedando desintegrado en el acto.

El medallón de Aries que estaba en posesión del sombra, cayó a un lado de donde estaba Laura y la chica lo tomó, agradeciendo a Brian que desactivaba su transformación ante la atónita mirada de todos.

(-)

\- ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Clara! - cantaban todos los invitados ante la feliz niña que terminó por soplar las seis velas que había en la torta.

Estabas sus padres reunidos, varios de sus pequeños amigos, otros familiares pero lo que puso mas feliz a Clara fue poder ver a su hermano después de mucho tiempo, que le regaló un collar que le encantó.

Después de eso, ella se fue con los demás niños a un castillo inflable que habían puesto en el patio mientras los adultos se quedaban charlando en las mesas.

\- ¿Puedes salir de ahí Gabriel? - le dijo Sara a su hermano que estaba saltando en el castillo junto a los demás niños.

\- ¡Brian nos invitó! Hay que aprovecharlo después de tanto estrés, deberías subir también.

Y así era, todo el grupo también se encontraba allí por pedido de Brian.

Mientras Conan contaba sus aventuras a los familiares del Ranger rojo, Jonathan, Jane, Sun y Paul simplemente comían pedazos del pastel, estaban muy cansados.

Brian se encontraba solo en el fondo de la casa mirando hacia el cielo cuando sintió un pellizco en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Oye Laura! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Solo quería saber si realmente eres tu. - rió la chica. - porque bueno, tu sabes...

Ambos se quedaron callados, sabían lo que tenían que decirse pero ninguno se animaba.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? - preguntó Brian.

\- Si te refieres a cuando perdiste la memoria y te dije todo eso... Si, es verdad. - confesó la chica.

\- Pues... La razón de que haya conseguido el máximo poder de Sagitario es solo una, tú, eras la pieza que me faltaba para por fin estar completo. - dijo el joven. - aunque si no se tratara sólo de los signos del horóscopo, de todas maneras siempre fuiste lo que me completaba, esa pieza faltante de ese extraño rompecabezas que soy yo, siempre fuiste lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

\- Entonces... ¿Que es lo que se debe hacer ahora? - preguntó Laura tratando de ocultar toda la emoción y el fuego que había dentro de ella.

\- No es necesario decirlo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y sus labios comenzaron a acercarse hasta a estar a escasos centímetros uno del otro...

\- Oye Brian me gustaría preguntarte algo. - interrumpió Conan poniéndose en medio. - se que será rara la pregunta pero, ¿Que se siente tener cuatro patas? Me gustaría poder estudiar la fisonomía de tu cuerpo al estar transformado en centauro y también...

\- Ven para aquí Conan, mira, hay ensalada de fruta. - dijo Jonathan tomándolo de los hombros y llevándoselo de ahí.

\- Parece que esta vez nada nos interrumpira. - río Brian.

\- Y al próximo que lo haga le quiebro los huesos. - sonrió Laura.

Finalmente, volvieron a tomarse de las manos y se dieron ese tan ansiando primer beso entre ellos, un beso bastante corto y sencillo, pero que para ellos significó lo puro de sus sentimientos.

Fuego y fuego se habían unido.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones.**

 **Este fic ya cumple 2 años, quiero agradecer a los que lo leen desde el principio y a los que se van sumando, se que están ahí, salgan, no tengan miedo (?**

 **Recuerden que pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	53. Segunda fase, capítulo 9

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 9 : Protesta Ranger.**

\- Cielos... Esto es realmente impresionante. - dijo Conan maravillado.

\- ¿Ya podemos terninar por favor? - preguntó Brian.

\- Un momento, falta poco...

Varios días habían pasado desde la lucha contra Riwod en donde Brian había obtenido su nueva transformación de guerrero centauro y Conan no paraba de analizarla, obligando al joven de Sagitario a transformarse en varias ocasiones.

\- Conan, suficiente por hoy. - dijo Jane seriamente.

\- Bien, de todas formas creo que ya es suficiente. - obedeció el rubio parando lo que estaba haciendo. - ya puedes volver a la normalidad.

Brian desactivó la transformación mientras suspiraba un poco agitado, todavia todavía le parecía raro y bastante incomodo transformarse de esa manera.

\- Es increíble como tu cuerpo logra soportar eso. - dijo Conan.

\- Pero es algo obvio. - aclaró Jane. - la forma verdadera de Sagitario muestra tu máximo poder, pero debes de saber controlarlo a la perfección.

\- Ya paren un poco con todo esto. - interrumpió Laura tomando de la mano a Brian. - lo que mas debería haber hecho el en estos días es descansar.

\- Perdón Laura si Conan se propasa un poco con sus métodos. - dijo la pelirroja y Conan se sintió ofendido. - pero esto es algo importante, puede darnos mucha ventaja y mas en este momento que todavía no estamos seguros de lo quw Reyis y su grupo busca.

\- Entiendo eso. - respondió la chica de Aries. - pero...

\- Ahh ya se lo que me queres decir. - sonrió Jane acercándose a su amiga para hablarle al oído. - Quieres pasar mas tiempo con él ahora que ustedes dos son... - le susurró riendo y Laura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - pues adelante mi niña, puedes llevartelo.

Laura dio pequeños saltos de felicidad y activando el transportador de la base, se fue de allí junto a Brian que aún seguía agitado.

\- ¿Tendran una cita? - preguntó Conan dando vueltas en la silla frente a la gran computadora. - ¿Algún día nosotros tendremos alguna? Puedo llevarte a cualquier lado y lo sabes. - sonrió deteniendo su girar para ver a la pelirroja.

\- Seguro ir a un restaurante caro, en un auto caro, ¿Como toda persona con dinero como tú? Con que me invites a comer una de nuestras mismas pizzas ya sería feliz, pero tranquilo niño, aún no será. - rió Jane dejando desconcertado al rubio.

(-)

Después de haber acompañado a Laura a varios lugares, Brian le pidió por favor sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en las veredas de la calle para poder descansar.

\- Perdón, es que todavía sigo un poco...

\- No no no, me tienes que perdonar a mi Brian, me emocioné mas de la cuenta. - dijo Laura sentándose junto a él.

\- Si, me di cuenta. - respondió el joven agitado.

\- Es que todavía no lo creó. - habló la chica un poco nerviosa. - no puedo creer que nosotros dos ya...

\- Tal vez era nuestro destino que pasara, tu sabes, Aries y Sagitario... - bromeó Brian.

\- Ya, en serio, me hacías mucha falta. - dijo la chica seriamente.

\- Pues ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - en ese momento, escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos. - excepto por cosas como esas.

\- ¿Vamos a ver que pasa? - preguntó Laura.

Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían esos gritos, se trataba de una mujer que estaba desesperada ya que su gato estaba en la cima de un árbol y un bombero trataba de tomarlo pero siempre fracasaba.

La situación ya había llamado la atención de muchas personas.

\- Si los rangers estuvieran aquí ya lo hubieran rescatado. - reclamó la dueña del gato.

Laura miró a Brian con una mirada cómplice.

\- ¿Transformarnos en Rangers para rescatar a un gato? ¿De verdad?

\- Hagamoslo Brian, somos rangers y hay que ayudar a la gente. - sonrió Laura.

El joven de Sagitario aceptó y ambos se ocultaron para poder transformarse.

\- ¡Los Power Rangers! - se alegró una de la personas que veían al notar la presencia de los rangers rojo y rosa.

Tan solo con un salto, los Rangers ya estaban en la cima del árbol y Brian tomó al pequeño animal entre sus manos y bajaron para entregárselo a su dueña.

\- Muchas, muchísimas gracias. - agradeció la mujer y Brian y Laura estaban a punto de irse. - emmm, me gustaría que me ayuden en otra cosa, mi perro también se escapó, ¿Me ayudarían a buscarlo?

A través de sus cascos, Brian y Laura se miraron, la chica sonrió dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a ayudar pero el rostro del joven de Sagitario indicaba todo lo contrario.

(-)

\- Gracias Power Rangers por ayudarme a hacer las entregas de mis pedidos. - agradecía un repartidor de comida china a Paul y Sun, que estaban transformados en los rangers negro y amarilla. - ah, y por ayudarme a arreglar mi moto, ¡Gracias! - dijo marchándose en su vehículo.

\- ¿Era necesario esto? - preguntó Sun mientras desactivaba su transformación junto a Paul.

\- Es que daba mucha pena el pobre sujeto. - respondió Paul.

\- Ya te pareces a Jonathan tratando de ayudar a quien sea. - se burló la chica de Aries.

(-)

Encima de su Aqua Cycle, el Ranger azul se encontraba en el lago de Mane Falls buscando una pelota de fútbol que se les había escapado a un par de niños que estaban jugando en las orillas.

El ranger azul halló la pelota y la lanzó hacía la orilla para que los niños la agarraran.

\- ¡Muchas gracias ranger azul! - escuchó Jonathan decir a uno de los niños mientras se iba, cosa que lo alegró pero antes de dejar el lago notó que la pelota flotaba sobre el agua otra vez. - ¿Nos la puedes alcanzar otra vez? - preguntó el niño con vergüenza.

Claramente, Jonathan no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo, le encantaba ayudar a la gente y lo haría todas las veces que fuera posible.

(-)

\- Hmmmm, algo raro está sucediendo allá afuera señor. - dijo Stephano mirando desde la entrada de la cueva hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Mane Falls.

\- No te preocupes por eso. - sonrió Reyis sin dejar de mirar a la ruleta girar. - lo que sucede allí es la simple estupidez humana, la necesidad que tienen de que alguien siempre les solucione los problemas antes de que puedan hacerlo por cuenta propia.

\- Aquí también tenemos a un estúpido que no puede hacer las cosas por si solo. - se burló Mireia de Uzi, que aún seguía encerrado en esa jaula de energía creada por Reyis.

\- Cuando apenas tenga la oportunidad de dispararle a alguien, ¡Te juro que empezaré contigo! - dijo Uzi furioso tratando de salir de la jaula, fracasando como siempre y causando aun mas burlas de parte de Mireia.

(-)

Durante todos eso días, los rangers se la pasaron ayudando a todas las personas de la ciudad con sus quehaceres diarios ya que se había corrido el rumor de que no podían decirle que no a la gente.

A Brian le habian habían hecho lavarle el auto a alguien, a Sun la mandaron a hacer las compras de una persona que no tenía ganas de hacerlas, y así demás cosas que los habitantes de Mane Falls debían encargarse como cualquier otra persona común y corriente.

"Y bueno como pueden ver acá, la Ranger amarilla esta haciendo las compras en uno de los supermercados de la ciudad, allí está saliendo, vamos a acercarnos a ella para preguntarle para quien son esos mandados..."

Todos los que estaban en la pizzería viendo esa noticia por la televisión empezaron a reír.

\- Como los golpearía a todos esos idiotas. - susurro enfadada Sun, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a todos los demás. - no se quienes se creen los personas de esta estúpida ciudad.

\- Tampoco es para tanto. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Tu lo dices porque si alguien te pide ayuda hasta para la cosa mas insignificante lo haces corriendo. - le replicó Sun.

\- Es verdad. - habló Brian. - realmente se están abusando...

\- Al principio creí que estaba bien, pero ahora siento las mismas ganas de golpear a todos igual que Sun. - dijo Laura. - tuve que pasear a un perro, ¡Y me orinó en el traje de ranger! - exclamó la chica de Aries, pero por suerte nadie en la pizzería la escuchó.

\- Parece que están algo molestos. - dijo Florence acercándose con un par de pizzas y dejándolas en la mesa. - ¿Que les sucede?

\- ¿No sientes que a veces la gente se abusa de ti? - le preguntó Sun.

\- ¿Te refieres a este trabajo? Claro que no. - sonrió Florence. - pero si sentiría eso, protestaría. - dijo alejándose a entregar mas pedidos.

(-)

\- No pienso hacer ningún lavado de auto más. - se quejó Brian caminando de un lado hacia otro en la base.

\- Ni yo otro mandado a una tienda, ¿No saben la vergüenza que sentí estar transformada en Ranger y hacer las compras de otra persona? Casi exploto. - dijo Sun enfurecida.

\- Creo que están exagerando. - dijo Jonathan.

\- No se trata de eso. - dijo Laura. - se trata de la actitud abusiva de la gente.

\- Claro, ellos mismos deberían saber solucionar sus propios asuntos. - dijo Paul. - aprender a que no siempre otra persona los va a hacer por ellos.

\- Rayos, agradezco haberme quedado aquí to

* * *

do el tiempo con Conan. - se rió Jane.

\- ¿Por que no hacen una protesta como les dijo Florence en la pizzería? - sugirió Conan.

\- ¿Como sabes eso si no estabas ahí? - preguntó Laura.

\- Solo por si acaso, puse micrófonos en toda la pizzería para saber mejor que opinaba la gente. - respondió el rubio. - y vaya que se están burlando de los Power Rangers por las cosas que hicieron últimamente.

\- Definitivamente tengo que golpear a alguien. - se enfureció Sun.

\- Un momento... - pensaba Brian. - hacer una protesta no sería una mala idea.

\- Es verdad. - lo apoyó Laura. - hay que mostrarles que nosotros ya tenemos suficiente con salvarles siempre el pellejo.

\- ¿Creen que algo así funcionaría? - preguntó la escorpiana enojada. - miles de protestas se hacen en este país y siempre son ignoradas.

\- Habría que intentarlo. - dijo Paul. - no perderemos nada, eso creo...

(-)

En una de las esquinas de la avenida principal de la ciudad, se encontraban los rangers transformados (excepto Conan y Jane que estaban en la base viendo todo) cortando la circulación de la calle y con varios carteles.

\- Y bueno como pueden ver acá, en la esquina de Burmond y la avenida principal de Mane Falls, se encuentran los Power Rangers haciendo como una especie de protesta ¿No? - explicaba el mismo reportero que vio a Sun salir del supermercado mientras miraba a la cámara que lo filmaba en vivo para las noticias. - nos acercaremos a ellos para realizar una entrevista exclusiva. - dijo caminando hasta llegar junto al Ranger Rojo, que sostenía un cartel que decía "Sepan solucionar sus propios problemas". - Hola Power Rangers, ¿Que es lo que buscan con esta manifestación? ¿Es verdad los rumores de que piensan en jubilarse? ¿Sus trajes los llevan puestos todo el tiempo? ¿A que tintorería los mandan a lavar? ¿Esos colores están basados en el arcoiris? ¿Que quieren?

\- ¡Queremos que Trump deje de ser presidente! - gritó Jonathan y todos lo miraron raro. - Bueno, quería aprovechar el momento.

\- Antes que todo, no nos gustaría estar haciendo esto. - habló Brian ante el micrófono que le proporcionaba el reportero. - pero últimamente la gente de esta ciudad estuvo abusandose de nosotros pidiéndonos cosas que tranquilamente ellos mismos podrían hacer, tan solo eso queremos, que seamos los protectores de esta ciudad no quiere decir que debamos solucionar todos los problemas que tienen ustedes.

\- Impresionantes declaraciones del líder rojo de los Power Rangers. - habló el reportero nuevamente a la cámara. - a tan solo unos metros de aquí, se encuentra un grupo de personas que se auto convocaron de forma espontánea ante lo que esta sucediendo, hablaremos con ellos para preguntarles que opinan. - caminó hacia una de esas personas. - Digame usted, ¿Que piensa de los motivos de los rangers para hacer esta protesta?

\- Yo pienso que ellos están en lo correcto. - dijo un señor algo gordo. - la gente de esta ciudad es muy inútil.

\- Pues yo opino diferente. - dijo una señora metiéndose. - los rangers deben estar absolutamente para cada cosa que necesitamos, por eso están aquí.

\- Fuertes opiniones divididas de la comunidad, que bárbaro. - dijo el reportero mirando a la cámara.

(-)

\- Esto no parece estar saliendo de la manera que pensábamos. - dijo Laura caminando de un lado a otro en esa calle con un cartel en sus manos que decía "basta de abusos". - además el traje de Ranger me está empezando a dar calor.

\- Cierto, hasta parece que esta empeorando las cosas. - río Paul de una manera sin gracia mientras conducía su cuatriciclo en círculos.

\- Pero de alguna forma este pueblo idiota debe saber que no somos sus esclavos. - dijo Sun sacando su espada escorpiana y todos la miraron molestos. - oye, es solo una broma, pero no es en lo absoluto una mala idea. - aclaró guardando su espada.

\- ¿Que pasa allí? - preguntó Jonathan señalando a tal dirección.

\- Parece humo. - notó Paul a lo lejos.

\- Efectivamente. - se oyó la voz de Conan por los morphers, al igual que la de Jane.

\- Al parecer hubo una fuga de gas accidental en un edificio a pocas calles de donde están ustedes. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Hay que ir ya, hay personas en peligro. - dijo Laura montándose en su moto pero Brian la detuvo.

\- No, ninguno de nosotros ira. - dijo el Ranger Rojo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Hay que ayudar! - se desesperó Jonathan.

\- Pues lo digo de vuelta, y para todos ustedes que están mirando esto. - habló Brian para las cámaras de televisión. - esto no es causa de ningún enemigo de otra dimensión, sino culpa de ustedes por no cuidarse de la manera correcta en las cosas cotidianas de la vida, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí, sepan solucionar esto ustedes.

Inmediatamente, varios carros de bomberos y vehículos policiales se dirigían a ese edificio en donde el fuego se seguía propagando. Al parecer era algo mas grave de lo que se pensaba ya que había muchas personas dentro de el que no podían salir, ancianos, adultos y niños.

\- Pase lo que pase, no nos moveremos de este lugar. - ordenó Brian. - seguiremos con nuestra protesta.

(-)

\- Y bueno como pueden ver acá, todos están pendientes de lo que sucede en el incendio del edificio. - dijo el reportero que ya se había trasladado allí inmediatamente. - a excepción de los rangers que siguen con su protesta, ¿Será un intento de ellos de enseñarnos a ser mejores ciudadanos? Tal vez si, aquí los bomberos y la policía están poniendo un gran esfuerzo, incluso varias personas no profesionales en rescate están ayudando.

(-)

Dos horas habían pasado y los rangers seguían en su protesta hasta que finalmente, se había logrado apagar el fuego de ese edificio y rescatar a todas las personas de allí.

Los rangers decidieron terminar la protesta y dirigirse hacía el lugar donde había ocurrido el incendio.

Al llegar, notaron que varias de las personas que les habían obligado a hacer tareas irrelevantes habían sido justamente los primeros en brindar asistencia a los perjudicados por el fuego.

Tras observar eso, Brian comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de sus compañeros rangers.

Las demás personas presentes sonrieron, y entendieron de que a pesar de que los héroes de colores estaban siempre para protegerlos de los ataques de los monstruos, ellos mismos debían solucionar los problemas de su vida, una valiosa e importante lección.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	54. Segunda fase, capítulo 10

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 10 : Frío en Ibiza.**

Como ya se había hecho costumbre para Conan, este era otro día en donde se dedicaba a analizar los nuevos poderes que Brian había obtenido.

Esta vez, se ocupaba investigar el nuevo horoscomorpher que el ranger rojo tenía enganchado en su muñeca izquierda que era bastante diferente al anterior.

\- De alguna forma esta pegado a ti, como si ya fuera parte de tu cuerpo. - decía el rubio mientras observaba por un telescopio de que material podría estar hecho ese nuevo morpher.

\- Está mas que claro. - dijo Jane. - te felicito Brian, definitivamente lograste el poder máximo de tu signo, y pensar que eras algo totalmente diferente hace un año.

\- Gracias gracias pero... ¿Ya puedo sacar mi brazo de aquí? - preguntó Brian ya que su brazo había sido atado a una mesa para que Conan pudiera estudiarlo tranquilo, pero el rubio hizo un gesto para que Jane lo soltase. - al fin, entonces... ¿El nuevo morpher estará unido a mi para siempre?

\- Al menos hasta que la misión del horóscopo esté terminada. - dijo Jane. - claro, si supiéramos bien a que nos estamos enfrentando ahora...

\- Sea lo que sea, tenemos que vencer a Reyis y a su grupo. - dijo Brian.

\- Sin olvidar de ese extraño ranger azabache. - agregó Laura tomando de la mano a Brian después de que lo hayan soltado.

En ese momento, un cartel de una videollamada entrante había aparecido en la pantalla de la gran computadora.

\- Es mi padre, ¿Que pasará? - cuestionó Conan respondiendo al llamado. - Hola papá, ¿Tu y mamá tuvieron algún problema en el viaje de negocios que están teniendo.

\- Así es hijo. - respondió Shawn, el padre de Conan, detrás de él se podía ver una oficina bastante lujosa y a su madre en el fondo con una computadora. - estando aquí en París convenciendo a unos cuantos inversores para que nuestra empresa de aviones tenga un alcance aún mayor, para cerrar el trato nos pidieron reunirnos en Ibiza, España con otros empresarios. - explicó. - el problema es que nuestro avión privado se averió y no podrán arreglarlo a tiempo para la reunión, que es mañana, por lo cual le dije a los empresarios que se reunirán con un compañero nuestro en Ibiza.

\- ¿Otro compañero? ¿Quien? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Tu hijo. - respondió Shawn. - con el avión que te dimos llegaras justo a tiempo, eres un genio, se que podrás manejarlo de buena forma, y si quieres puedes llevar a todos tus amigos para conocer Ibiza, ahora te mando todos los datos por email, suerte hijo. - se despidió cortando la llamada.

\- Vaya, ni siquiera me pregunto si quería hacerlo. - rió Conan. - pero suena algo divertido, y todos ustedes podrán venir conmigo.

\- Además se trata de Ibiza, la capital mundial de la fiesta. - sonrió Laura dándole un pequeño golpe a Brian en el hombro.

\- Tal vez necesitaría un viajecito para relajarme. - dijo Brian sonriendo.

\- Quien lo diría, vacaciones en época de no vacaciones. - se alegró Conan. - y justo en uno de los pocos lugares que no visité en mi viaje por el mundo, avisen rápido a los demás y empaquen sus ropas mas elegantes, nos vamos a Ibiza esta misma tarde.

(-)

Ya todos en el avión de Conan, era tan solo cuestión de un par de minutos en llegar a súper velocidad a Ibiza.

\- Tu brazo ya está recuperado por completo. - sonrió Sun tocando los bíceps del brazo de Paul que anteriormente había sido herido por el Ranger azabache.

\- Esos medicamentos de Conan son totalmente geniales. - dijo Paul. - ¿Pero no me convertiré en una especie de mutante como tu? - bromeó..

\- Actualmente ya existe la cura para casi todo. - dijo Conan mientras conducía. - pero obviamente no lo dicen, los negocios así funcionan.

\- Ahora que me pregunto. - habló Jonathan. - ¿No es malo dejar Mane Falls sin protección alguna?

\- Conociendo siempre lo que pasa, los problemas nos seguirán a nosotros. - rió Laura.

\- Triste, pero cierto. - comentó Jane.

Todos seguían hablando de que iban a hacer en ese "mini viaje" a excepción de Brian, que miraba por la ventana del avión mientras poco a poco iban decendiendo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Laura sentada a su lado.

\- No...Solo que... - sonrió Brian. - estoy feliz, de tenerlos a todos ustedes y en especial a ti.

\- Ay que tierno. - dijo Sun escuchando. - ¿Ya llegamos?

Una vez que el avión paró en la pista de aterrizaje, un auto bastante lujoso los esperaba abajo.

\- Mis padres ya pagaron todos los gastos, iran al hotel mas lujoso de este lugar. - dijo Conan mientras todos estaban bajando. - yo me prepararé para la reunión de mañana, ustedes paseen tranquilos por todo el lugar.

\- Que voz tan profesional estas poniendo. - dijo Jane.

\- Tengo que practicar para hablarle a esos empresarios. - respondió el rubio. - después de la reunión de mañana, me unire a ustedes .- dijo mientras se dirigía a otro auto que estaba llegando. - bien, nos veremos mañana mis amados compatriotas. - sonrió subiendo por la puerta trasera de aquel auto que siguió su camino.

\- Que muchachito tan especial. - dijo Jane.

\- Y te encanta. - rió Laura.

\- Una cosa que lamentablemente no puedo evitar. - suspiró la pelirroja.

(-)

Una vez en el hotel, los hombres se fueron para una habitación y las mujeres para otra. Todo ya reservado por los padres de Conan con anterioridad.

\- Esta habitación es mas grande que mi casa. - se sorprendió Paul.

\- Y las camas son de otro planeta. - dijo Jonathan acostándose en una. - Brian, ¿A donde vas? - preguntó viendo como el joven de sagitario apenas había dejado su bolso a un costado y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. - ya casi anochece en este lugar.

\- Dijimos con Laura que iremos a la playa. - contestó simplemente dejando el cuarto.

\- Vaya, si que necesitan estar juntos esos dos. - comentó Jonathan.

\- Es obvio, estuvieron mucho tiempo no sabiendo lo que sentían. - dijo Paul.

(-)

La noche en una de las playas de Ibiza era iluminada por la luna y Brian caminaba junto a Laura tomándose de las manos.

Había pocas personas y se podría decir que todas serían turistas.

\- Los beneficios de ser amigos de Conan, en la mañana estábamos en Mane Falls y ahora estamos en otro continente y con todos gastos pagos. - comentaba Laura.

\- Estuvimos en Rusia mientras nos enfrentábamos a los sombras. - recordó Brian.

\- Pero esta vez no se trata de eso, espero que no. - rió la chica mientras saltaba encima de Brian para que este la llevara en sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye! Es verdad que ahora puedo transformarme en un ser mitológico de 4 patas pero no me trates como si ahora lo fuera. - dijo Brian también riendo.

\- ¡Mas rápido caballito! ¡Mas rápido! - gritaba Laura hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron sobre la arena riéndose.

A lo lejos y sin que nadie se diría cuenta, una figura masculina encapuchada de negro los estaba observando.

Llevaba un anillo con el símbolo de la serpiente.

(-)

Mientras tanto en París, la madre de Conan caminaba nerviosa de un lado para otro.

\- No te preocupes tanto Samanta. - lo calmó Shawn. - Conan es listo y sabrá manejar esto de un modo muy profesional.

\- ¿Seguro? Este es un negocio muy importante .

\- Te lo aseguro.

(-)

\- Y entonces yo dije, si esa es la casa de los pasteles, ¿Por qué no puedo comerme las paredes? - dijo Conan mientras hablaba con esos empresarios, causando una gran risa en ellos. Se encontraban en un restaurante sumamente elegante y caro.

En el día de la reunión, el rubio prácticamente no había dormido preparando las cosas para la reunión y practicando un poco mas el idioma español que ya lo sabía, pero todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a usarlo.

\- Como me divierte este chaval. - reía el empresario principal. - pero lo mejor de todo es la oferta que nos propusiste para cerrar el trato, definitivamente lo haremos. - sonrió dándole la mano a Conan.

\- Ostias tío, pues a eso vinimos aquí. - dijo el rubio con casi un perfecto acento de ese país.

(-)

\- Entonces todo el negocio salió bien. - comentaba Jonathan mientras todos caminaban por las calles de Ibiza.

\- Tal vez deje la ciencia de lado y me dedique solo a los negocios de esta índole, o quizás pueda ser un científico empresario. - decía Conan pensativo. - pero en fin, hay que celebrar que todo salió bien.

\- No estaría para nada mal ir a una de esas famosas discotecas esta noche, ¿Verdad? - sugirió Laura tomada de la mano con Brian.

\- ¿Ver a un montón de simios alcoholizados sin poder controlarse? Paso, - dijo Sun.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - habló Paul. - ¿Tienes miedo de que te consideren una anciana?

\- ¿Y tu desde cuando estas interesado en salir a discotecas? - volvió a preguntarle la chica de Escorpio. - ¿Acaso te agarró el síndrome del adolescente?

\- Estamos aquí, y definitivamente iremos a una de esas discotecas. - dijo Jonathan firme, dejando sorprendidos a todos. - ¿Que me miran así? ¿Creen que no sobreviviré en uno de esos lugares? Una vez el servicio comunitario voluntario estuve en una discoteca recogiendo las latas de cerveza que la gente dejaba en el piso.

\- Si tu lo dices, hay que ir a alguno entonces. - dijo Brian.

\- Parece que todo esta decidido, ¿Tu te encargarás de que sea el mejor de los lugares verdad? - preguntó Jane a Conan.

\- Obviamente, por eso ayer les dije que traigan sus mejores ropas, esta noche nos vamos a divertir. - sonrió el rubio.

(-)

\- Esta todo muy aburrido sin Jane y los demás por aquí. - comentaba Gabriel caminando por la base.

\- Ya estarán aquí un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - dijo Sara. - no seas dramático.

(-)

En la habitación donde estaban los hombres ahora también junto a Conan, ya estaban todos listos para salir.

El rubio se encargó de conseguir lugares vip en Pachá, uno de los lugares mas míticos de Ibiza.

Brian estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados, zapatillas del mismo color y una camisa color roja manga corta.

Jonathan iba con unos jeans azules, zapatillas blancas y una remera color celeste.

Paul iba vestido casi de igual manera que Brian pero llevaba una camisa negra manga larga.

Y al final, Conan llevaba tanto pantalones como un chaleco color escarlata una remera blanca.

\- Las chicas ya nos esperan en la puerta de Pachá - informó el rubio. - el auto ya vendrá por nosotros.

(-)

Una vez que los jóvenes ya habían llegado al lugar, vieron la cantidad de gente que esperaba para poder entrar.

En eso, vieron a las chicas y se podría decir que quedaron hipnotizados.

Ellas vestían de forma muy sencilla pero que las hacia ver extremadamente bien.

Sun llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla junto a una campera de cuero color negra.

Por su parte, Jane vestía un pantalón ajustado carmesí, una remera blanca y una campera de jean azúl.

Finalmente, Laura llevaba un short rosa, una remera negra de una banda de rock y un chaleco rosa.

\- Por cosas como está me encanta ser parte de ustedes. - sonrió Conan.

Mientras todos se reunían y se preparaban para entrar, oculto tras un árbol se encontraba el mismo encapuchado de negro con el anillo de la serpiente.

\- Vamos, hazlo. -le susurró el anillo al encapuchado, que se sacó su capucha dando a mostrar a un joven de pelo bien oscuro peinando para un costado, ojos tambien negros, piel muy pálida y que llevaba un tatuaje con el símbolo de Ofiuco en su cuello.

Obedeciendo la voz de la serpiente, el joven creó una pequeña bola oscura que empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la discoteca y así pasar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Bien, podemos irnos. - dijo la serpiente y el joven tocó el anillo para convertiste en el Ranger azabache y desaparecer del lugar.

(-)

Todos entraron y se impresionaron al ver lo imponente que era ese lugar, con razón la consideraban como una de las mejores discotecas del mundo.

Inmediatamente, Laura se llevó a Brian para un lado, Jane a Conan para otro y Paul se fue junto a Sun hacia la barra, dejando solo a Jonathan.

\- Le hubiera dicho a Sophia para que viniera. - se lamentó el joven de tez morena. - pero bueno, a disfrutar la musica de este lugar.

\- Oye amigo, ¿Quieres un trago? - le ofreció una chica bastante bonita.

\- Claro, ¿No tiene nada raro no? - preguntó Jonathan asegurándose de que efectivamente no hubiera nada sospechoso.

\- Por supuesto que no. - dijo la chica honestamente. - mi novio está en otro país y jamás haría algo malo.

\- Estoy en una situación similar. - sonrió Jonathan mientras tomaba la bebida sin percatarse de que una pequeña bola de color oscura entraba en el vaso para mezclarse con la bebida y tomarla.

Inmediatamente, empezó a sentir mucho frío y necesitaba calentarse, además de tambien sentirse como si estuviera totalmente borracho.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la chica.

\- Solo... Necesito que alguien me caliente. - dijo abrazando a la chica y besarla sin previo aviso para poder sentir un poco mas de calor.

(-)

En una de las barras, Paul y Sun tomaban sus bebidas mientras charlaban de que forma podían encajar nuevamente en el ambiente juvenil, pero notaron a lo lejos que Jonathan estaba besando a una chica.

\- Que extraño... El no es de hacer eso... - dijo Paul.

\- Cierto, y mas sabiendo que tiene a esa chica en Mane Falls que gusta de él, iré a darle una lección. - dijo Sun yendo para allí.

\- Un momento Sun, espera... - Paul inmediatamente empezó a sentir mucho frío y necesidad de calor.

\- ¡Paul! ¿Sucede al... - la chica de Escorpio no terminó de hablar ya que se empezó a sentir igual.

La misma bola oscura se iba alejando.

(-)

En el medio de la gran pista, Conan y Jane bailaban mientras tenían bebidas en sus manos.

\- Te mueves mejor que en tu graduación. - comentó Jane.

\- En este tiempo también aproveché para poder mejorar mis pasos de baile. - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿No te cansas de querer ser perfecto en todo? - rió la pelirroja.

Los dos detuvieron sus movimientos para tomar sus bebidas sin darse cuenta que partes de esa bola oscura se metían en sus vasos.

(-)

En la terraza de la discoteca en donde varias personas simplemente querían estar mas tranquilos viendo el cielo, se encontraba Laura esperando por Brian que había ido en busca de algo para tomar.

\- Oye linda, ¿Estas sola? - se le acercó un joven con rulos de pelo negro.

\- No, estoy con mi novio. - aclaró Laura, llamando novio a Brian por primera vez aunque nunca se denominaron de tal forma a pesar de ya estar juntos.

\- Pues yo no lo veo aquí. - dijo el joven cada vez mas cerca de ella pero en ese momento Brian se puso en medio.

\- Creo que ella te dijo que no esta sola, no me gustaría golpearte. - dijo el joven de Sagitario seriamente.

\- Tranquilo tranquilo amigo, ya entendi entendí.

Aquel joven se alejó y de repente Laura comenzó a reír.

\- Es muy graciosa tu cara cuando te pones de esa forma. - sonrió la chica.

\- Ya sabes, nunca me perdonaría que te pasara algo. - dijo Brian dándole la bebida que ella había pedido. - brindemos.

\- Brindemos, por todo lo que nos espera por delante, sean mas batallas difíciles y mas cosas, lo haremos juntos. - dijo Laura.

Ambos chocaron sus copas para brindar y ese momento lo que quedaba de esa bola oscura se metió en ellas.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a tomarlas, escucharon un gran alboroto que venía de la parte de abajo de la discoteca y varios de los de seguridad se dirgireron allí.

Ellos tambien fueron para ahí a ver de que se trataba, pero sólo vieron varias personas golpeadas en incluso una chica llorando.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? - pregunto Brian a uno de los de seguridad.

\- Lo que pasa muy de vez en cuando aquí, un par de idiotas que toman o se drogan y causan disturbios, por suerte ya los sacamos de aquí.

La fiesta siguió a pesar de esos disturbios ya que no habían sido muchos los golpeados.

Pero en ese momento, Brian y Laura notaron que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban allí.

\- Oye, ¿Sabes quienes fueron los que causaron disturbios? - preguntó Laura a la chica que aun estaba llorando y estaba siendo cuidada por sus amigos.

\- No se quienes eran, pero uno quiso propasarse conmigo... Era de tez morena con camisa azul.

\- Maldición... No puede ser. - dijo Brian.

\- Hay que salir afuera. - mencionó Laura.

(-)

Una vez fuera de la discoteca, ambos empezaron a buscar por las calles a sus amigos hasta que escucharon una explosión a lo lejos e inmediatamente corrieron hacía allí.

Una pequeña casa que por suerte era para turistas y no había nadie dentro se estaba incendiando y a su alrededor estaban los demás transformados en rangers sentados como si se tratara de una gran fogata.

\- Calor, por fin... Calor... - decía Sun con una voz bastante histérica.

\- Tan solo todo da vueltas, todo da vueltas. - dijo Paul buscando el calor que emanaba esa casa en llamas.

\- ¡¿Que rayos están haciendo?! - gritó Laura llamando la atención de ellos.

Los rangers observaron a ambos, y de alguna forma notaron como los dos emanaban mucho calor ya que eran signos de fuego.

\- Hace muchísimo frío, pero el calor está en ustedes. - sonreía Jane mientras preparaba su cuchillo, al igual que Paul preparaba su martillo, Jonathan su pistola, Sun su espada y Conan convertía sus brazos en motosierras.

\- Ocultate Laura.

\- ¿Que Brian? ¡No! - se negó Laura.

Todos los demasb cargaron sus arañas y dispararon contra ellos.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó Brian convirtiéndose de manera instantánea en el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario y colocándose frente a Laura y así poder desviar todos los ataques. - ¡Dije que te ocultes! ¡Si peleas solo podrían hacerte daño!

La chica de Aries finalmente decidió alejarse mientras los demás rangers comenzaban a luchar contra Brian de manera simultánea.

La forma de centauro no era necesaria ya que el guerrero ardiente era suficiente, pero aún así había dificultades.

Conan estiró sus dos brazos y amarró a Brian para poder tomar el calor que desprendía su traje.

De esa forma, los demás "abrazaron" a Brian para calentarse a a pesar de que sus trajes se estaban quemando.

\- Mierda, esta en problemas. - dijo Laura preocupada dispuesto en ayudarlo pero notó como una extraña bola negra floataba por encima del lugar donde se estaba prediciendo la pelea. - ¿Que es eso? ¿Será que...

Evidentemente, todo lo que sucedía era obra de los sombras, Laura se transformó inmediatamente y arrojó sus dagas contra esa bola que flotaba, que terminó explotando en el aire al recibir el ataque.

Los rangers volvieron en si y se dieron cuenta que se estaban quemando al tocar al guerrero ardiente y lo soltaron de forma fugaz para después perder sus transformaciones.

\- ¿Que pasó... - preguntó Sun antes de quejarse de dolor.

\- No recuerdo absolutamente nada... - decía Jonathan mareado.

\- Pues mejor así. - dijo Laura desactivando su transformación al igual que Brian.

\- Con que así terminan siendo las famosas noches en Ibiza. - dijo Conan levantándose junto a Jane. - como que hace demasiado calor aquí... Necesito un poco de frío.

(-)

Tras un rápido regreso a Mane Falls y una curación de las heridas gracias a los medicamentos que tenía Conan, todos les preguntaban a Laura y Brian que había pasado ya que no se acordaban de absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en esa discoteca en Ibiza.

Ambos explicaron que al parecer todo había sido una trampa de los sombras pero omitieron los detalles escabrosos como el beso de Jonathan a otra chica y los disturbios golpeando a otras personas.

\- Tal como había dicho, los problemas nos seguirán en cualquier lugar donde vayamos. - dijo Jane. - por eso mismo hay que estar todos mas precavidos que nunca, no podemos permitir que pasen cosas así.

Todos siguieron hablando de lo sucedido menos Laura y Brian que se habían alejado hacia una esquina de la base.

\- Buena idea no contar ciertos detalles que no son necesarios. - dijo Laura. - y fue también muy buena idea tuya pagar con dinero de Conan para que nadie esa discoteca hiciera algún reclamo y también para arreglar esa casa, solo imaginar de que los rangers hubieran sido escándalo internacional por disturbios en Ibiza hubiera sido muy malo y estarían todo el tiempo queriendo averiguar nuestras identidades.

\- Si... Oye, escuché algo que le dijiste a aquel sujeto que se te acercó alli... Dijiste que era tu novio.

\- Pues prácticamente lo eres, ¿O acaso tengo que dar yo el primer paso? - rió Laura.

\- No claro que no. - sonrió Brian. - Laura, quieres ser mi...

\- ¡Miren las noticias financieras! - interrumpió Conan con un diario en sus manos. - ¡Mi reunión con esos empresarios fue un éxito y hasta hicieron una pequeña nota sobre mi! Todo sería perfecto sin tan solo recordara que pasó en la discoteca...

Brian y Laura se miraron como cómplices, nunca iban a decir nada.

Lo que pasó en Ibiza, se quedó en Ibiza.

 **Gracias por leer, esperó que les haya gustado y den sus opiniones.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	55. Segunda fase, capítulo 11

**Segunda fase.**

 **Capítulo 11 : Como si fuéramos una familia.**

\- Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que hagamos esto, necesitaré bañarme varias veces después de haber recogido tanta basura. - se quejó Sun.

\- Pero mira que bello quedó este lugar. - sonrió Jonathan feliz. - es una de las partes de la ciudad que casi nunca se limpia y ahora parece todo nuevo.

\- Al fin una de estas cosas que se hacen virales sirve para algo. - comentó Brian refiriéndose al nuevo reto que se viralizó de limpiar un lugar con mucha basura y después sacarse una foto mostrando que tan limpio quedó el lugar.

\- De todas formas no se trata de el reto, sino de hacer un bien para la gente de la ciudad. - volvió a decir Jonathan.

\- Es cierto. - dijo Conan apareciendo con varias bolsas de basura, era el que estaba con el peor olor de todos. - y tambien para ayudar al planeta y su ecosistema.

\- Algo que también ayudaría mucho a el planeta es que nos bañemos inmediatamente. - dijo Sun.

\- Bueno, es hora de la foto. - dijo Paul tomando su celular y con un palo de selfie sacarse una foto a todos. - quedó muy bien.

\- Se la enviaré a Jane inmediatamente. - dijo Conan. - la próxima la podremos convecer de hacer algo parecido a esto.

(-)

Mientras investigaba algo que la tenía con curiosidad y hasta ailgo preocupada hace bastante tiempo, Jane escuchó el sonido de su celular y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en la gran computadora para ver la foto que Conan le había mandado.

Sonrió al verla y pensar que bonito grupo se había formado con personas tan diferentes entre si.

Dejo de verla al pensar en el asunto que la mantenía en vela por varios días.

Los pequeños zords en sus cajas de cristal parecían comportarse de manera normal, pero la pelirroja sabía que algo sucedía pero no podía deducirlo y por eso no paraba de averiguar de que se podía tratar.

\- Cielos, quizás me estoy volviendo loca y no es nada. - se dijo a si misma tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Volvió a ver la foto de sus amigos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que nunca nada malo les vaya a pasar a pesar de los constantes peligros que siempre afrontaban.

(-)

Una vez en su casa, Brian se puso a arreglar unas cosas desde su computadora para poder seguir con su carrera universitaria a distancia ya que por razones evidentes no podía volver a Chicago. Solo necesitaba inventar alguna buena excusa que se pudiera justificar y ya se le había ocurrido.

\- Si, esto es bueno. - rió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar hijo? - preguntó Johanna entrando al cuarto.

\- Ya estas aquí dentro. - dijo Brian. - ¿Que sucede?

\- ¿Podrías encargate de Clara por está noche? Es que tu padre y yo iremos a...

\- Entiendo, entiendo. - sonrió Brian. - claro que si, yo me encargaré, ustedes pasenla bien.

Johanna le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salio feliz de la habitación.

Al joven de Sagitario le sorprendía como la relación de sus padres se estaba de alguna forma recomponiendo, pero también le alegró ya que sería algo positivo para Clara.

Iba a seguir trabajando con la computadora hasta que su teléfono sonó, la pantalla mostraba que se trataba de Laura.

\- ¿Algún problema niña flan? - preguntó Brian.

\- Algo así señor vainilla. - rió Laura por esas ridículas claves que se habían puesto al hablar por teléfono. - mis padres irán a cenar con mis tíos y quieren que yo cuide a mi pequeño primo Josh, ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?

\- Pues yo creo que se lo que se podría hacer. - sonrió Brian.

(-)

Con su primo pequeño en brazos que no superaba los dos años, Laura entraba a la casa de Brian en esa fresca noche de viernes.

\- ¡Estoy muy segura de que nos vamos a divertir mucho! ¡Tengo muchas ideas! - exclamaba feliz Clara sin parar de hablar.

\- Traje todo por las dudas Brian, pañales, ropa...

\- Tranquila Laura, sólo será una noche. - dijo Brian.

\- No puedes saberlo. - sonrió la chica.

El pequeño Josh, que al parecer le estaba creciendo pelo rubio een la cabeza, observó a Brian y alzó sus manos como en señal de que quería estar con él.

\- Vaya, ni dos minutos aquí dentro y parece que ya le caes bien. - dijo Laura entregándole a su pequeño primo.

\- No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de tener a un bebé en brazos. - recordó Brian el problema que había tenido con Clara hace varios años mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Josh.

\- Nunca es tarde para que puedas aprender.

Clara se había quedado junto a Josh sentados frente al televisor buscando algún programa para que ambos puedan ver mientras los jóvenes rangers estaban en la cocina fijándose en que podían cocinar para todos.

\- ¿Y si hacemos pizza? - sugirió Laura.

\- Estoy un poco harto de la pizza la verdad, tu sabes, todo ese tiempo en la pizzería. - explicó Brian. - hay que buscar hacer algo mas elaborado, pero hay un problema... No se hacer otra cosa que no sea pizza.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo no? - rió Laura. - ¿Que comias cuando estabas solo en chicago?

\- Usualmente pedía comida para llevar.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco seré la mejor cocinera en otras cosas pero hoy vos y yo haremos un manjar para esos pequeños. - dijo Laura decidida.

Los dos buscaron varias cosas en las alacenas y heladera que pudieran preparar mientras que Clara y Josh al parecer estaban viendo una sangrienta película de terror en la televisión pero no se inmutaban en lo absoluto con lo que veían en la pantalla.

\- ¡Apaga eso Brian! ¡Estas desperdiciando el gas! - gritó Laura al ver que él había dejado la hornalla prendida sin nada en ella.

\- ¡Pero la deje encendida porque iba a poner esto encima! - aclaró Brian con una olla de agua caliente en las manos.

La guerra en la cocina se intensificaba mientras en la sala los dos niños no dejaban de prestar atención a la masacre que estaban viendo en la televisión, ni siquiera parpadeaban para así no perder ningún detalle.

\- Lo hemos logrado. - dijo Brian feliz mientras salía de la cocina abrazados con Laura, ambos estaban algo sucios con harina y otros ingredientes.

\- Tampoco es que merezcamos un premio. - rió Laura. - pero... ¡Ahhh! - se horrorizó al ver lo que los niños miraban en la pantalla. - ¡Brian! ¡Saca eso ya!

Inmediatamente, Brian tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal, pero el pequeño Josh comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿¡Que?! ¡Vuelve a poner eso! - se enojó Clara.

Extrañado, Brian volvió a poner el canal donde se estaba dando esa sangrienta película y Josh se calmó y hasta incluso parecia que le daba paz lo que estaba viendo.

\- Esto es raro. - dijo el joven mirando a su novia que trataba de no descalabrarse de la risa.

\- Al parecer son bastantes parecidos a nosotros. - dijo Laura.

Los cuatro se pusieron a terminar de ver esa película y mas que asustarse se reían por el bajo presupuesto que está tenía, tal vez ese era el motivo de que los dos pequeños no se asustaban en verla aunque está hacia el máximo esfuerzo por parecer horripilante.

Una vez que la película había terminado, la comida ya estaba lista y prepararon la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Para ellos mismos, Brian y Laura habían optado por preparar unos spagettis con salsa que todo parecía indicar que habían salido bastante bien mientras que a Clara le habían preparado unas papas fritas con una pequeña hamburguesa y a Josh una comida para bebé que la joven de Aries había traído.

\- ¡Todo está muy rico! Cocinan muy bien. - dijo Clara feliz dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Sin motivo aparente, Josh empezó a reír mirando a Briany volcaba sobre la mesa toda su comida.

\- ¿Que le sucede? - preguntó Brian.

\- Yo también empezaría a reírme de ti. - dijo Laura.

El joven de Sagitario se levantó de la mesa y se miró al espejo para notar que tenía escrito en su frente con salsa la palabra "vainilla".

\- ¿En que momento pasó esto? - preguntó.

\- Deberías prestar mas atención. - rió Laura.

No diciendo ninguna palabra, Brian volvió a acercarse a la mesa y tomó con sus manos parte de los spagettis que aun quedaba en su plato y los echó encima de la cabeza de Laura.

\- ERES... HOMBRE... MUERTO. - se enfureció la chica de Aries también tomando su comida y arrojándola contra Brian, que no pudo esquivarla y recibió toda la salsa en la cara.

\- ¡Guerra de comida! - se sumó Clara arrojando un par de las papas fritas que le sobraban.

Tras varios minutos, la " guerra" culminó dando por ganadores a los dos mayores.

Las varias ideas que había tenido Clara para pasar la noche se esfumaron al sentir como se le cerraban los ojos, al igual que a Josh.

\- Muy bien Clarita, dormiras en mi cama hoy. - dijo Brian tomándola entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Y tu dormiras con Laura? - preguntó la niña, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la mencionada.

\- Seguramente. - sonrió el joven.

\- ¿Haran lo mismo que mamá y papá hicieron la ultima vez que yo entré en sus habitaciones? Hablo de...

-:Bueno bueno, ya mucho palabrerio por hoy. - la calló Brian subiendo las escaleras junto a su hermana para llevarla a su habitación. - tu encargate de tu primo Laura, después de que le hayas cambiado los pañales Limpiaremos todo el desastre que hicimos aquí y en la cocina.

\- ¿Justo yo tengo que hacerlo?

\- La próxima vez lo haré yo, lo juro. - sonrió Brian.

\- Pues bien, a ensuciarse mas las manos entonces. - dijo Laura preparándose para cambiarle los pañales a su primo.

Ya con Clara dormida en la habitación de Brian junto a Josh que también habían optado por dejarlo dormido ahi después de que Laura le haya cambiado los pañales, los jóvenes rangers empezaron a limpiar todo.

\- Si no hubieras actuado como una niña ahora no tendríamos que estar limpiando todo. - dijo Brian.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, te veías tan lindo mientras no te dabas cuenta que tenias eso escrito en la frente.

\- Tu también te ves muy linda con la cara llena de salsa. - bromeó Brian.

\- Lo malo es que todavía me quede con hambre. - dijo Laura haciendo un puchero.

\- Si tu terminas de limpiar esto, ahora mismo puedo ir a algún lugar cercano que esté abierto a pedir comida.

\- Ah claro, y me quedó yo limpiando todo y cuidando a los niños. - reclamó la chica de Aries.

\- No podemos dejar a los pequeños solos y es muy tarde para que una chica esté sola por la calle.

\- Soy una power ranger, no creo que alguien me pueda hacer mucho daño. - rió la chica.

\- ¿Quieres la comida si o no? - preguntó Brian.

\- Bien, bien. - dijo Laura derrotada. - pero tiene que ser exactamente lo que yo pida.

(-)

Yendo en su bicicleta por las zonas de Mane Falls que en noches como esas estaban repletas de gente buscando comer en algún restaurante, Brian se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de sushi.

\- ¿Sushi mega extra picante con todos los condimentos? - preguntó confundido el vendedor.

\- Es lo que mi novia me pidió, ¿Algun problema? - cuestionó el joven.

\- No... Solo es que es un platillo bastante...

\- Solo envuelvalo para llevar. - dijo Brian mostrándole el dinero.

\- Ya mismo. - obedeció el sujeto ignorando su propia advertencia.

Esperando tan solo un momento, el vendedor le dio el pedido envuelto mas una pequeña caja.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Brian.

\- Eso es un pequeño obsequio de nuestra parte cada vez que hacen una compra de este tipo, es un anillo que podrías darle a tu novia.

\- Ok, muchas gracias. - dijo Brian extrañado por esa rara promoción.

Antes de volver a subir a su bicicleta, el joven de sagitario reviso la caja con el anillo y se sorprendió al ver lo bello que era, además de que justamente también era de color rosa.

\- Vaya, realmente le podría gustar.

Iba a volver a poner el anillo en la pequeña caja pero accidentalmente se le cayó al suelo y rodó hasta llegar a un joven vestido de negro con capucha que estaba sentado en un banco, que lo tomó.

\- Tuyo, ¿Verdad? - preguntó el extraño acercándose a Brian con el anillo en su mano mientras se sacaba la capucha. - ten.

\- Si, muchas gracias. - sonrió el joven de sagitario tomando el anillo pero se estremeció totalmente al sentir un mínimo contacto con ese sujeto, tan así por poco no se le vuelve a caer el anillo al suelo.

\- Deberías ser mucho mas cuidadoso con estas cosas. - habló el sujeto. - porque lo que mas quieres en cualquier momento podría desaparecer si no tienes cuidado, mucha suerte. - terminó por decir para así retirarse dejando a Brian muy confundido.

\- Hay bastante gente rara en este mundo. - dijo el joven de sagitario tomando su bicicleta y yendo para su casa.

(-)

Acostados en la cama de los padres de Brian, esté junto a Laura se encontraban comiendo el sushi mientras veían una película que esta vez era de comedia.

\- No entiendo como haces para comer esto sin ni un problema, yo estoy ardiendo por dentro. - dijo Brian tomando varios vasos de agua.

\- No seas marica, eso no es parte de tu signo del horóscopo. - rió la chica comiendo tranquilamente. - y por cierto muchas, muchas gracias por el anillo, es hermoso.

\- De nada. - respondió Brian tomando otro vaso de agua.

\- Oye...

\- ¿Si Laura?

\- Te imaginas... ¿Un futuro de esta forma? - preguntó la chica. - tu... Yo... Niños que cuidar...

\- No podemos saber cual va a ser el futuro, pero si sabemos lo que es el presente. - Brian se colocó sobre ella en la cama. - y este presente junto a ti es todo lo que quiero en este momento.

\- También yo... - sonrió Laura de forma pícara. - solo no hagamos algún ruido que pueda despertar a los niños. - rió.

\- Estoy dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo. - bromeó Brian.

(-)

La ruleta seguía girando, pero cada vez faltaba poco para que esta se detuviera.

\- Se acerca el momento, ya sabremos lo el día del destino nos deparará a todos nosotros. - sonrió Reyis mientras que el joven vestido de negro con capucha entraba a la cueva transformandose en el ranger azabache.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **No se olviden de darle like a mi página de facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	56. Segunda fase, capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 : El día del destino, primera parte.**

Sentado en la silla frente a la gran computadora, Gabriel daba vueltas y vueltas debido a lo tremendamente aburrido que estaba.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar quieto? - se quejó Sarah. - con todas las vueltas que estas dando voy a quedarme mareada yo.

\- Es que por mas que en está base haya un millón de cosas para hacer, me aburro al no poder tocar nada como por ejemplo esos extrañas cosas que hay en los tubos esos.

\- Conan ya había dicho que fueron intentos fallidos del metal liquido que uso para darse sus nuevos poderes y que no hay que tocarlos por nada del mundo. - le recordó su hermana.

\- ¡Ya se que podemos hacer!

El niño rubio paro de girar y se levantó de la silla para irse a una de las cuantas habitaciones que tenía la base subterránea que se encontraba bajo la casa de Conan y tomó la caja que en su interior contenian os medallones rangers que aún no había sido usados.

\- Virgo... Cáncer... Leo...Acuario... Capricornio...- revisó Gabriel una vez que la abrió. - y ahí estaría la que sería la nuestra, Géminis. - sonrió tomando dicho medallón.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer con eso idiota? Ya lo sabes, Jane nos explicó mil veces que nunca seriamos rangers, de ser así el medallón ya hubiera reaccionado a nosotros.

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero eso no es impedimento para que pueda imaginarmelo.

\- A veces no entiendo como diablos somos hermanos. - gruñó Sarah.

La niña rubia esperaba sentada mientras Gabriel se había metido a un armario que había en la base para buscar ropa especial y algunos objetos hasta que finalmente salió de allí.

\- ¡Miren! ¡El nuevo héroe de la ciudad a llegado! ¡El Ranger de Géminis! - se presentó el niño vestido de forma sumamente ridícula porque tenia puesto un toallon color dorado alrededor de su cuerpo, una bata blanca, unas botas de lluvia negras, guantes blancos que usaba Conan para hacer experimentos y una caja de cartón en la cabeza que simulaba ser un casco mientras el medallón de Géminis estaba pegado en su "cinturón" que estaba hecho de mangueras de goma.

\- Ay por dios. - Sarah se tapó la cara por la vergüenza.

El "ranger de géminis" recién presentado iba a dar unos pasos al frente, de no ser porque el toallon se enredó con sus pies lo que provocó que resbalara y caiga al suelo

\- Okey, eso si estuvo interesante ranger de géminis. - rió Sarah.

Adolorido, Gabriel se levantó del suelo y se quitó la caja de la cabeza solo para quedar horrorizado con lo que vio en el suelo.

Sarah también dejó de reír al ver lo que sucedió.

El medallón de Géminis se había partido en dos.

\- ¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! - se enfureció la niña de 13 años.

\- Yo... No... No... No se... - respondió Gabriel sumamente nervioso. - como... Si supuestamente no se pueden destruir...

\- ¡PERO AHI LO TIENES ESTUPIDO! ¡PARTIDO EN DOS! - Seguía Sarah bien furiosa.

\- Pero... Pero...

\- ¡Ya callate! ¡Ahora ayudarme a recogerlo y ver como podemos solucionar esto!

Inmediatamente, Gabriel obedeció a su hermana para que así ésta deje de estar enojada y se agachó para levantar una de las partes del medallón mientras ella tomaba la otra.

Pero apenas tomaron cada parte del medallón, ambos niños sintieron una corriente sumamente fuerte y extraña que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si una olla hubiera sido destapada.

Los dos se quedaron quietos y confundidos por lo que había pasado hasta que escucharon que alguien, probablemente Conan o Jane, estaba entrando a la base.

\- Rápido idiota, toma ese pegamento y arreglemos esto antes de que se den cuenta. - dijo Sarah. - al menos por el momento y después veremos que vamos a hacer.

\- ¿No sería mejor que digamos la verdad? - preguntó Gabriel.

\- No quiero que crean que formo parte de tus estupideces. - respondió la niña rubia. - rápido, el pegamento.

(-)

La ruleta con los signos del horóscopo comenzó a reducir su velocidad, pero aún sin dejar de girar, lo que significaba que el momento que Reyis esperaba con tantas ansias por fin había llegado.

\- Bien. - sonrió el sombra. - creo que ya es el momento de por fin movilizarnos. - Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Reyis deshizo la jaula en la que Uzi estaba encerrado ya hace bastantes días.

\- Jejejeje, por fin por fin. - se alegraba Uzi riendo de forma bastante maniática.

\- Tranquilo, aun no he dicho que puedes atacar a alguien. - le aclaró Reyis. - solo necesito que tu y Stefano hagan unos pequeños mandados en Mane Falls para nada violentos.

\- Eso es aburrido. - se desilusionó Uzi.

\- Controlalo bien Stefano, y tu Mireia, vendras conmigo para decirle a nuestro amigo serpiente que es lo que debe hacer.

\- Esto se pondrá muy pero muy interesante. - sonrió la sombra de pelo naranja con su hacha en mano.

(-)

Todos los rangers a excepción de Brian y Laura, se encontraban en la base tras un llamado de Jane.

\- ¿Por qué será que Brian y Laura se estén tardando? - preguntó Paul.

\- Cosas típicas de una pareja. - dijo Conan sin dejar de mirar lo que hacia en la computadora.

\- Bueno, no hay porque hablar de eso ahora. - dijo la pelirroja y justo en ese momento los dos jovenes faltantes habían aparecido en la base. - justo a tiempo.

\- Perdón. - rió Laura. - estábamos en...

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora. - la interrumpió Jane. - sino el asunto que hace varios días me esta preocupando, y ya que estamos aquí todos, se los diré.

La pelirroja indicó que la siguieran hasta la habitación de las cajas de cristal donde se encontraban los pequeños zords.

\- Primero creí que solo era una imaginación mía, pero lo acabó de comprobar y será mejor que ustedes lo vean con sus propios ojos. - dijo Jane.

Una vez que entraron y observaron a sus zords, nadie logró notar nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Pues yo veo todo bien aquí. - dijo Jonathan mirando como nadaban los dos pequeños fish zords.

\- Es cierto que hace mucho no usamos los nuestros zords para la batalla, pero tampoco veo nada raro. - comentó Paul observando al Black Taurus Zord.

\- Es que exactamente parece que no hay nada fuera de lo común. - dijo Conan, que ya había hablado del tema con Jane antes de que todos llegaran. - porque es un cambio de comportamiento en ellos que a simple ojo humano no se puede diferenciar.

\- ¿Cambio de comportamiento en los zords? - cuestionó Sun.

\- Así es. - respondió el rubio. - y para mostrárselos, primero debó mostrarles la única forma en la que se puede notar.

Apretando un pequeño botón de su brazalete escarlata, este comenzó a expandirse y a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Conan en el material del que estaba hecho el mismo porovocando que su altura y musculatura aumenten y dándole un aspecto incluso un poco atemorizante.

\- Está es la forma completa que le di al poder del metal liquido galio. - explicó el rubio. - antes cuando ustedes solo veían que convertía mis brazos en los objetos que yo quería solo era una parte.

\- ¡Increible! - se sorprendió Gabriel que hasta el momento no entendía el asunto. - ¡Te pareces a los simbiontes de Marvel pero aún mas genial!

\- Ya calmate, exageras mucho. - le susurró Sarah al oído, que no quería que su hermano de alguna señal de nerviosismo por lo que había pasado con el medallón de géminis que ahora se encontraba en la caja pegada con pegamento.

\- Yo lo llamo Ultra Modo Escarlata. - dijo Conan. - y no se preocupen ya que el metal líquido nunca se apoderará de mi, aunque en las películas siempre pase. - rió.

\- ¿Nos mostraras que es lo que sucede? - insistió Sun.

\- Bien, presten atención, quedense quietos y no se muevan por nada en el mundo. - ordenó el rubio.

De su cuerpo, varios tentaculos salieron y se pegaron en las nucas de cada uno de los presentes que estaban allí.

\- Ahora pueden ver todo de la misma forma que lo hago yo. - dijo Conan.

\- Es cierto... - se sorprendió Brian al ver las cosas en su alrededor como si se tratara de un robot, analizando cada cosa.

\- Ahora todos vean a su respectivo zord. - dijo Jane.

Cada uno miró al suyo y notaron una especie de brillo en en centro del cuerpo de cada uno.

\- Si comparamos con como estaban antes, vamos a ver que efectivamente ese brillo que emanan no estaba, e incluso los movimientos que realizan dentro de las cajas de cristal son diferentes. - explicó Conan.

\- ¿Y que quiere decir todo eso? - preguntó Brian mientras que los tentaculos se separaban de la nuca de cada uno y Conan volvía a su forma normal.

\- No estoy muy segura, pero lo mas probable es que de alguna manera necesiten que los demás signos del horóscopo que restan encuentren su respectivo guardian. - respondió Jane.

\- Pero ningún signo volvió a reaccionar desde que Laura se transformó en ranger. - volvió a decir Conan. - por lo que suponemos es que al menos aquí en Mane Falls, no hay nadie que pueda ser un ranger... Eso solo significa que... ¡Hay que salir de viaje por el mundo otra vez! - dijo feliz.

\- Hay que armar las valijas al parecer entonces. - dijo Brian.

\- ¿Podrian mandarnos a París a buscar algún ranger? Siempre quise ir ahí. - sonrió Laura. - además de ser un lugar perfecto para una cena romántica.

\- Prefiero de cena romántica quedarme contigo mirando netflix y comiendo Sushi como la otra noche. - respondió Brian.

\- Yo preferiría un poco mas de acción. - comentó Sun. - esas cosas románticas son muy de niños.

\- Dejalos Sun, están en la época mas bonita de la juventud. - rió Paul.

\- Igual ustedes dos prefieren salir a entregar al lago en la noche antes que hacer esas cosas. - comentó Conan.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - preguntó Sun casi aterrada.

\- Recuerda que controlo todas las cámaras de la ciudad. - respondió Conan, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más y ganarse un golpe en la cabeza de la chica de Escorpio.

\- Usualmente no avalaría esos actos de violencia y mas entre nosotros que somos amigos, pero esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo. - sonrió Jonathan y todos comenzaron a reír.

La pelirroja también reía y vio como cada una de esas personas que se habían convertido en muy importantes en su vida disfrutaban tanto como ella de estar juntos como amigos hasta ser casi familia, pero no pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación aunque trato de no pensar en eso.

\- Bien, nos dividiremos en tres grupos con dos de los medallones faltantes cada uno y recorreremos cada parte de este planeta hasta encontrar una señal que nos lleve a los que podrían ser los rangers faltantes. - dijo Jane. - con el avión de Conan no será ni un problema.

\- Muy bien entonces. - dijo Brian. - a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Sin embargo, Gabriel y Sarah no se esperaban eso, todos se darían cuenta que el medallón de géminis estaba roto por lo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fueron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la caja de los medallones para tomarlo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Es mejor que les digamos que pasó. - dijo Gabriel aterrado.

\- No grites, ya te dije que no permitiré que me echen la culpa por tus estupideces.

La niña rubia abrió la caja pero no se esperaba lo que vio al igual que su hermano.

El medallón de géminis estaba intacto y como nuevo, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Pero que... Rayos? - Sarah estaba totalmente confundida al igual que su hermano.

\- Definitivamente cosas raras están pasando hoy. - dijo Gabriel.

\- No importa que haya pasado, mejor para nosotros, es como si no hubiera pasado nada y no comentemos mas del tema. - dijo Sarah.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros.

Los demás se encontraban decidiendo a que lugares del mundo iría cada grupo a buscar posibles guardianes para los medallones restantes.

\- Con está versión de la gran computadora que Conan instaló en su avión, inmediatamente nos llegara la señal si los medallones empiezan a reaccionar.

En ese momento, la alarma de la base comenzó a sonar.

\- Al parecer, por el momento el viaje tendrá que ser pospuesto. - dijo Brian.

\- Son esos secuaces de Reyis. - dijo Jane fijándose en la gran computadora. - Stefano y Uzi sin ningún otro acompañante, ¿Que será lo que traman? Vayan, Conan y yo nos quedaremos aquí analizando las cosas para el viaje pero si hay un mayor peligro también iremos, y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, ellos todavía no nos han mostrado de lo que pueden ser capaces...

\- Nosotros sabremos bien que hay que hacer. - sonrió Brian. - ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Listos! - contestaron Laura, Paul, Sun y Jonathan para después convertirse en rangers e irse por el tele transportador hacía el lugar donde estaban Stefano y Uzi.

Jane miró como todos se iban, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Conan.

\- Nada, pero al menor inconveniente que tengan iremos de inmediato.

(-)

Caminando por las calles de Mane Falls como si fueran perosnas normales, Stefano y Uzi esperaban el momento de cumplir con los "mandados" que Reyis les había encargado.

-:Jejejej, esto será mas fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño. - rió Uzi mientras estaba a punto de darle una lamida a una paleta dulce bastante grande, pero sintió como alguien le pisaba el pie con mucha fuerza y le quitaba la golosina.

\- Y la próxima será en donde no te da el sol, idiota. - dijo un pequeño niño de unos siete años mientras se alejaba con la paleta que Uzi le había quitado anteriormente.

\- ¡Maldito niño! - se enfureció Uzi a punto de invocar sus armas y disparar contra el infante, pero Stefano lo detuvo.

\- Recuerda, todavía no puedes dispararle a nadie, además hay cosas mas importantes ahora. - dijo el sombra de vestimenta elegante de forma muy tranquila.

\- Ahhhhh, ¡No se cuanto más podré aguantar! - gritó Uzi, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban pasando por esa calle.

Justo en ese instante, los rangers aparecieron frente a ellos.

\- Ya era hora, es muy de mal gusto llegar tarde a un compromiso. - dijo Stefano, que levantando un dedo, hizo aparecer varios sombras pero no para atacar a los Rangers, sino para espantar a las personas que estaban alrededor.

\- Vaya, ni siquiera quiere hacerles daño a las personas de esta ciudad, al parecer ahora hay sombras bastante educados. - dijo Sun empuñando su espada.

\- No me gusta mucho ensuciarme las manos. - respondió Stefano. - no parece para nada refinado.

\- Pues ahora tendrás que ensuciartelas un poco. - dijo Brian disparando una flecha con su arco, pero Stefano la atrapó con su mano con mucha facilidad a pesar de la velocidad con la que está venía. - ¿Que?

\- Tendré que enseñarles un poco como ser personas un poco mas educadas con el prójimo. - se posicionó Stefano para luchar al igual que los rangers mientras que Uzi saltaba hacia la cima de un edificio para ver todo mientras resistía con todo su ser no dispararle a nadie, ya que si Reyis lo decía, así tenia que ser.

(-)

Mireia esperaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y silbando encima de una gran roca mientras que a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ella, Reyis estaba hablando con el ranger azabache o mejor dicho, con la serpiente que siempre lo acompañaba.

\- Al parecer, todavía hay alguien que no está muy convencido con cumplir lo que el destino le tiene preparado. - dijo Reyis.

\- No se preocupe. - respondió la serpiente reptando por el cuerpo del ranger azabache que se encontraba sin casco pero con el resto de su traje ranger. - él sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer, sabemos bien lo que tenemos que hacer.

\- Pues perfecto. - sonrió Reyis. - de todas maneras aunque él no esté convencido, no puede escapar del destino. - sonrió retirándose con Mireia de ese lugar montañoso.

El ranger azabache miró a los ojos a la serpiente, le hizo un gesto de afirmación y se puso su casco, preparado para realizar lo que el destino decía que debía hacer.

G **racias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden de darle Like a mi página de facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil ).**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossssss.**


	57. Segunda fase, capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 : El día** **del destino, parte 2.**

Los rangers estaban en posición listos para atacar, al igual que Stephano mientras Uzi observaba todo muy ansioso desde la cima del edificio.

Finalmente el ranger rojo fue el primero en atacar con una lluvia de flechas de fuego que cayeron sobre el sombra provocando una explosión.

\- Si hubiera estado ahí mi traje se hubiera manchado bastante, y no es algo que sea de mi gusto. - dijo Stephano apareciendo detrás de los cinco rangers.

\- Ni nos dimos cuenta de sus movimientos... - mencionó Paul, con un poco de temblor en su voz.

La siguiente en atacar fue Sun con su espada escorpiana dando un golpe directo, pero Stephano detuvo el ataque con tan solo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Seguido de eso, con una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano, golpeó a todos los rangers en cuestión de segundos dejándolos tirados en el suelo y comenzó arreglarse las mangas de su elegante smoking ya que por los movimientos se les habían arrugado un poco.

Brian fue el primero en ponerse de pie y comenzó a lanzar veloces puñetazos y patadas contra Stephano, quién las esquivaba con demasiada facilidad.

\- ¡Muevete Brian! - gritó Paul mientras disparaba con su martillo de tauro en modo láser a la misma vez que Jonathan lo hacia con su respectiva arma y Laura lanzaba sus dagas como boomerangs.

El ranger rojo se movió rápidamente para que el sombra pueda recibir el ataque, pero Stephano simplemente corrió su cabeza hacía un costado y a el otro para evitarlo.

\- Maldici... - Brian ni siquiera pudo terminar de maldecir porque Stephano de un momento para el otro había aparecido frente a él y lo tomó de su casco para después aparecer junto a él sosteniéndolo desde la cima de un edificio.

\- ¿Como... Diablos hizo eso? - preguntó Laura igual de confundida que todos los demás rangers.

\- Deben ser algo parecido a la teletransportación. - dijo Jonathan.

\- No. - se escuchó la voz de Conan desde los morphers. - estuve analizando los movimientos de Stephano, solo tiene una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano e incluso para ustedes, apenas pude darme cuenta de eso ya que ni siquiera la computadora pudo captarlos.

Stephano seguía sosteniendo del casco al ranger rojo desde la cima del edificio.

\- No estoy demasiado acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas. - dijo el sombra. - miré, mi traje ya se a manchado un poco...

Furioso, Brian quiso darle una patada pero Stephano lo detuvo rápidamente con su otro brazo.

\- No es algo muy caballeroso interrupir mientras alguien está hablando. - se molestó Stephano. - pero yo soy una persona de unos modales muy cordiales por lo cuál, solo te dejaré caer al suelo.

El sombra dejó caer al ranger rojo desde las alturas y justo antes de llegar al suelo, Brian activó el guerrero ardiente de Sagitario.

\- Ten mucho cuidado. - escuchó la voz de Conan en su morpher. - ese sujeto tiene una velocidad incomparable, pero tu también la tienes siendo el guerrero ardiente,puede que seas el único que logré ver como se mueve.

El guerrero ardiente de sagitario miró hacía tras al escuchar un ruido, y nuevamente hacía adelante al escuchar otro.

Repentinamente, sintió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó a volar hacía donde estaban los demás rangers, que lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y notaron que el casco del guerrero ardiente estaba algo quebrado.

\- Imposible... - dijo Brian agitado. - ni así pude ver sus movimientos, creo que si me transformó en el modo centauro también sería una pérdida de tiempo...

\- ¿De donde carajos salen estos malditos sujetos? - cuestionaba Laura.

Esta vez, caminando de forma lenta, paso a paso Stephano se iba a cercando a los rangers.

\- Lo único que se me puede ocurrir ahora es que Jane nos transporte a otro lugar para luchar así no haremos ningún daño en la ciudad. - sugirió Brian.

\- Lo haré de inmediato, y Conan también irá para ayudarlos. - dijo Jane a través de los Morphers.

Inmediatamente, los rangers y Stephano desaparecieron del lugar dejando confundido a Uzi que aun observaba las cosas desde la cima de otro edificio.

\- ¿¡Que rayos pasó?! ¡Desaparecieron! ¡No están! ¡No están!

"Ya te dije que no te alteres Uzi" escuchó la voz de Reyis en su cabeza. "Mejor encargarte de aquel sujeto Conan, es muy molesto"

\- ¡¿Puedo empezar disparandole a él?! - preguntó el sombra emocionado.

"No no no, aún no, tan solo no dejes que moleste durante el evento principal que se llevará a cabo hoy, después de todo, ese pobre chico que finge ser ranger no forma parte de esto"

(-)

Los rangers aparecieron junto a Stephano en las zonas montañosas y boscosas fuera de Mane Falls.

\- Interesante, realmente muy interesante. - se sorprendió el sombra al notar el cambio de lugar.

El guerrero ardiente y los rangers todavía no sabían que hacer, no tenían ninguna estrategia planeada para luchar contra un enemigo del tal magnitud como lo era Stephano.

\- Escuchen, al parecer no podremos de ninguna forma predecir que movimiento hará. - dijo Brian. - pero si llego a atacarlo con mi ataque mas poderoso, tal vez logré hacerle daño, por lo que ustedes traten de distraerlo mientras yo hago la supernova mas poderosa que jamas hice.

\- Creo que es la única opción. - dijo Sun.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil. - sonrió Laura.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que nos dejó tirados en el suelo en tan solo segundos, creó que si lo será. - dijo Jonathan.

\- Hey, pero ya nos han dado muchas palizas. - volvió a sonreír la ranger rosa tras su casco. - y hasta el momento todas valieron la pena.

Brian sonrió al ver Laura y agradeció de que esa chica siempre hubiese estado en su vida, después miró a sus demás compañeros rangers y tambien amigos, les dio un gesto de afirmación para indicar que ponían en marcha el plan.

Laura, Paul, Sun y Jonathan activaron las armaduras del horóscopo y se lanzaron al ataque contra Stephano mientras Brian trataba de reunir todo el poder que tenía.

\- Se que me ayudarás sagitario, siempre lo hiciste en estos momentos difíciles y nunca me has defraudado. - dijo mientras veía como el sagitario de fuego se materializaba frente a él y se le unía para darle su forma de guerrero centauro.

Los rangers atacaban de forma inútil a Stephano, el sombra con su velocidad los golpeaba, esquivaba y hasta le daba el tiempo para acomodarse mejor su elegante smoking antiguo.

(-)

Jane veía todo desde la base, era un plan bastante arriesgado el de los rangers pero en aquel momento era la única opción posible.

Sin embargo, le extrañó que Conan aun no haya llegado al lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

\- ¿Alguien ahí me escucha? ¿Como diablos funciona esta porquería? - escuchó Jane una voz masculina proveniente de la gran computadora.

\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Ay ay ay, creo que ya descubrí como funciona éste pedazo de mierda. - dijo la voz masculina, y la pantalla de la computadora mostró en directo de quien se trataba.

\- Eres Uzi, uno de los compañeros de Reyis... - se sorprendió Jane.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! - aplaudió Uzi de forma frenética. - no tengo mucha idea de tecnología pero no importa, ahora creo que te estarás preguntando como me estoy comunicando contigo, pues aquí esta la respuesta. - el sombra enfocó hacia un rincón oscuro, en donde se encontraban Conan sostenido desde el techo con cadenas.

\- ¡Conan! - se aterró Jane.

\- Me lo crucé de pura casualidad, pero como todavía no tengo ordenes de poder dispararle a alguien, simplemente le tuve que dar un golpe en la nuca. - rió de forma un poco maniática. - fue bastante fácil...

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, sino voy a destruirte de una forma que no tengas idea. - lo amenazó Jane.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, no le pasara nada. - respondió Uzi. - al menos no hasta que el destino lo diga.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Nada nada nada nada. - respondió el sombra. - pero presta atención a las cosas interesantes que pasaran desde hoy en adelante. - rió y cortó la comunicación.

Jane quedó asustada y pensativa ante las palabras de aquel sombra, parecía que sus extraños presentimientos que estaba sintiendo estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

Ahora no sabía en que lugar se encontraba Conan, y los rangers estaban en serios problemas en la lucha contra Stephano.

\- No se que hacer... - suspiró la pelirroja ante la delicada situación.

Tocando unos botones de la computadora, comenzó a buscar las coordenadas del lugar en donde podría estar Conan a través de su brazalete hasta que despues de un gran esfuerzo logró hacerlo ya que algo parecía inhibir la señal.

Jane tomó su disco carmesí y su medallón de Libra para inmediatamente abandonar la base.

Ocultos, los gemelos junto a Kiwi habían presenciado todo.

\- Rayos, parece que está bastante difícil la cosa... ¡Y apenas son las 1 de la tarde! - se quejó Gabriel.

Sarah soló suspiró de forma muy larga, no había nada que ellos podrían hacer.

Pero luego la niña rubia pensó, "¿Realmente no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer?"

\- Ven conmigo Gabriel, creo que después de todo, uno de los sueños de tu vida se va a cumplir.

(-)

Por el golpe que había recibido, Conan seguía desmayado colgado con cadenas desde el techo de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Segura que esa chica vendra por este idiota? - preguntó Mireia que rozaba el filo de su hacha con el cuello de Conan pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

\- Creo que es algo demasiado obvio, pero no es lo que me preocupa es que todavía es que... ¡NO PUEDO DISPARARLE A NADIE!

\- Ten, disparale a esto. - dijo Mireia lanzando una piedra al aire, que Uzi terminó haciendo trizas con varios disparos de sus armas.

\- Gracias gracias, creo que por un ligero momento logré desestresarme ahhhh. - dijo Uzi eufórico.

\- Si pudieras guardarme un secreto Uzi... - sonrió Mireia de forma picara. - desde la primera vez que vi a este chico, me ha llamado mucho la atención, creo que me gusta un poco.

\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso quieres que te de las felicitaciones por eso? - se quejó Uzi.

\- Que mal carácter tienes amigo. - dijo la sombra de pelo naranja dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su hacha a Uzi en la cabeza.

\- Ouch.

Debido a los disparos y el ruido, Conan comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Que... Pasó?

\- Parece que despertamos al bello durmiente. - se le acercó Mireia tan solo a centímetros de su rostro y tocó una de sus mejillas. - te ves realmente muy al despertar.

Conan empezó a moverse para ver si podía soltarse sin lograr ningún éxito, además de que cuando miró para una de sus muñecas, su brazalete escarlata no estaba.

\- Creo que esto es lo que estas buscando. - dijo Uzi con un pequeño frasco transparente en su mano, que en su interior contenía al metal liquido galio del cual estaba echo el brazalete y parecía querer escapar de allí. - wow, parece que está visita tierna te quiere mucho, pero no saldrá de aquí. - sonrió colocando el frasco en una pequeña mesa.

\- ¿Que es lo que tienen planeado? - preguntó Conan.

\- ¿Nosotros? Realmente no tenemos planeado absolutamente nada. - respondió Mireia sonriente. - tan solo...

En esos momentos, ruidos se escucharon desde fuera de la habitación.

\- Creo que ya llegó la amada de este chico. - dijo Mireia. - yo me encargaré, tu quedate aquí Uzi.

\- Siempre me toca la parte mas aburrida de todas. - se quejó el sombra.

(-)

Al salir de la habitación, que se encontraba en una pequeña y aislada cabaña de en los bosques de Mane Falls, Mireia se encontró cara a cara con Jane.

\- Se ve que te preocupas mas por él que por los demás rangers, los verdaderos protagonistas de esto. - dijo la sombra de pelo naranja.

\- No se a que se refieren ustedes con todas esas extrañas cosas que dicen, ni se si esñso tiene alguna relación con el mal presentimiento que tengo. - dijo Jane colocando su medallón en el disco carmesí. - ¡Pero no dejaré que ustedes se salgan con la suya! !Poder del horóscopo! ¡Activar!

Transformada en el ranger carmesí de libra, Jane se posicionó para empezar a atacar a Mireia.

\- Yo estaría en el lugar del verdadero espectáculo si fuera tu, pero si insistes tanto...

La hacha de Mireia se dividió en varias y fueron arrojadas contra la ranger carmesí, que pudo esquivar algunas pero fue golpeada por otras hasta que todas volvieron a la mano de la sombra para volver a formar solo una.

A pesar de los golpes, Jane no fue derribada y corrió hacia Mireia para darle una patada en el estómago y después un rodillazo en el rostro que hizo que el labio de la sombra comenzará a sangrar con sangre color oscuro.

\- Eres ruda ranger carmesí. - sonrió Mireia. - debo admitirlo, y seguiría con esto de no ser porque ahora debemos presenciar en primera fila el plato principal del día.

\- No dejaré que escapes. - dijo Jane decidida.

\- Esto tardará más de lo que creía. - suspiró Mireia volviendo a ponerse en posición para continuar la pelea. - aunque esta vez lo haré mas en serio, no me gustaría llegar tarde.

(-)

La pelea de los rangers contra Stephano continuaba, sin lograr mayores resultados mas que Brian continuaba cargando su poder para así poder utilizarlo contra el sombra.

\- Solo resistan un poco mas. - dijo Brian en su forma de centauro, que cada vez estaba mas envuelta en llamas. - solo un poco más.

Los rangers no la estaban pasando para nada bien, la velocidad del sombra era imposible de seguir, cada intento terminaba con los héroes de colores tirados en el suelo y bastante golpeados.

\- Maldita sea, es imposible... - decía Sun poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Paul.

\- No hay que darse por vencidos, ¡Nunca! - gritó Laura y con sus dagas comenzó a atacar al sombra, nuevamente en vano ya que con un veloz golpe, Stephano la derribó provocando que la ranger rosa perdiera su transformación.

Al ver eso, Sun, Paul, y Jonathan atacaron de forma inmediata pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, el sombra ya se encontraba frente a ellos y con puñetazos y patadas veloces, los derribó para que perdieran sus transformaciones.

\- No... No... ¡Maldición! - gritó furioso Brian mientras seguía cargando su energía y veía como sus amigos recibían una golpiza.

Sacudiéndose el polvo que en su traje había, Stephano miró a lo lejos como el guerrero centauro estaba envolviéndose cada vez mas en fuego de un brillante color naranja.

\- Puede que haya sido una idea peculiar la que tuvieron para querer enfrentarme, pero... - el sombra apareció de forma instantánea frente al guerrero centauro. - lastima que no haya funcionado.

La energía aun no estaba del todo cargada, pero Brian no tenía opción alguna y estuvo a punto de atrapar a Stephano con sus brazos para así provocar una gran explosión, pero una extraña presencia lo detuvo.

\- Parece que ya ha llegado, mi trabajo a terminado aquí, con su permiso, fue un gusto haber luchado contra ustedes. - se despidió Stephano para así desaparecer inmediatamente.

Brian dejó de cargar su energía y volvió a su forma de ranger normal para acercarse a sus demás amigos que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Que es... Lo que sucede? - preguntó Laura siendo ayudada por el ranger rojo a levantarse.

Una extraña corriente de viento acompañado de unas nubes en el cielo tensionaron el clima del lugar.

En ese momento, todos notaron una figura que se acercaba a ellos, una figura oscura acompañada de una serpiente que reptaba por su cuerpo.

\- ¿El ranger azabache? - cuestionó Jonathan.

Con truenos y relámpagos que se veían en el firmamento, la serpiente dio un gran salto desde el cuerpo de ranger azabache y comenzó a tomar un tamaño de proporciones gigantescas.

La enorme serpiente miró al ranger azabache desde sus alturas y le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

El ranger con el simbolo de ofiuco en su pecho dio un salto hacia la cabeza de la gran serpiente, que comenzó a sufrir una transformación dándole una forma mas humanizada pero de un tamaño muchísimo mayor que antes. Era sin dudas, el enemigo mas grande que habían visto en su vida de rangers.

(-)

Jane seguía en su lucha contra Mireia hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta del ambiente que se había formado.

\- Empezara el show. - sonrió la sombra. - y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo, ¡Uzi! ¡Hora de irnos! Suerte con rescatar a tu chico.

El sombra nombrado salió de la cabaña y al estar al lado de Mireia, ambos desaparecieron.

Todo eso dejó aun mas confundida a la pelirroja, ¿Por que la dejarían tan fácilmente rescatar a Conan?

\- Es como si estuvieran siguiendo el guión de una película...

De todas formas, no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la cabaña para ir por Conan, rápidamente lo encontró atado con cadenas al techo en una de las habitaciones.

\- ¡Por fin! Ese sujeto Uzi me estaba volviendo loco, y eso que me encanta charlar pero ese tipo ya era insoportable.

Jane se sacó su casco, rodó los ojos ante el comentario del rubio y con su cuchillo de libra, rompió las cadenas en las que Conan estaba atrapado.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio al estar libre, fue romper el frasco en donde estaba el metal líquido galio que inmediatamente saltó hacía su muñeca derecha para formar el brazalete carmesí.

\- ¿Extrañaste mas a esa cosa que a mi? - preguntó Jane fingiéndo estar ofendida.

\- ¿Celosa? - bromeó Conan.

-:Salgamos de aquí y vayamos con los demás lo mas pronto posible, siento que algo muy malo está a punto de pesar.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la cabaña para salir, pero la puerta no se abría.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede? - preguntó la pelirroja.

Conan convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un enorme martillo y golpeó una de las ventanas de vidrio, pero tampoco pasó absolutamente nada, esa cabaña parecía indestructible.

\- Estamos atrapados aquí... - dijo Jane.

(-)

Observando al enemigo más imponente que jamas habían visto, Laura, Sun, Jonathan y Paul volvieron a transformarse en rangers para así junto a Brian, llamar a los zords y enfrentar quizás una de las batallas mas difíciles de todas.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y dejen también sus opiniones si gustan (?**

 **Denle like a mi página de facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

 **Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


End file.
